


Little!Reader BTS Requests Pt. 2

by nefarious_irusu



Series: BTS Little!Reader Requests [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ABDL, Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Aftercare, Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Jeon Jungkook, Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Caregiver Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Caregiver Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Caregiver Park Jimin (BTS), Age Play Little Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Little Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Little Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Little Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Little Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Little Park Jimin (BTS), Age Regression/De-Aging, Aggression, Aggressive Jeon Jungkook, Aggressive Min Yoongi | Suga, Alcohol, Altered Mental States, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anorexia, Anxiety, Arguing, Assault, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Babysitting, Bad Jokes, Bad Parenting, Bed-Wetting, Begging, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Breaking and Entering, Burglary, Canon Compliant, Car Accidents, Chronic Illness, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Condoms, Couch Cuddles, Crack, Crying, Crying Min Yoongi | Suga, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Daddy Kink, Dentistry, Dentists, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Depression, Diapers, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Doctors & Physicians, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drowning, Dysphoria, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilepsy, Epilepsy Warning, F/F, F/M, Fear, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Funny, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gentle Kissing, Girl Band, Girl Power, Girls Kissing, Heavy Angst, Hook-Up, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt/Comfort, I would rather overtag than undertag, Ice Cream, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Infantilism, Infertility, Innocence, Insecurity, Invasion of Privacy, Jokes, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Major Illness, Making Out, Making Up, Men Crying, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mistakes, Mocking, Multi, Needles, No Romance, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Canon Compliant, Nursing, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive-Compulsive, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Piss, Platonic Cuddling, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safer Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Seizures, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Insert, Service Dogs, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Silly, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Snippets, Song Lyrics, Spit Kink, Stalking, Stargazing, Surgery, Sweet, Sweet Jeon Jungkook, Sweet Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sweet Min Yoongi | Suga, Sweet Park Jimin (BTS), Switch Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Switch Kim Namjoon | RM, Switch Kim Seokjin | Jin, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, Switch Park Jimin (BTS), Tags May Change, Tattooed Jeon Jungkook, Tattoos, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tickle Fights, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Truth or Dare, Twitter, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wetting, Wisdom Teeth, almost, babyspace, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 170
Words: 163,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: No sexual age play, messing/scat/poop, vomiting, suicide/suicide attempts, double penetration, breathplay, pet play, female-recieving anal sex, gender-bend BTS/BP/TXT (male reader or !trans reader/nb reader is fine to request).Requests must be BTS or !Reader focused. I do not write BP or TxT-centric stories.I will not include any fandoms outside of BTS, BP, TXT.18+Please see the most recent chapter to determine whether or not requests are currently open.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Reader, Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Everyone, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK) & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V & Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Everyone, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa & Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Everyone, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS) & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Series: BTS Little!Reader Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005837
Comments: 1418
Kudos: 648





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was thinking about a playful and fluffy one, where little reader wants to tease them (or just one of them, it's your choice) with tickles, but she know too well she can't win with them at this kind of game 😊"

"Baba, Baba! Wake up!"

You jumped onto Hoseok's torso, and he groaned loudly. "Babbbyyyy, s'too early…"

"Baba, Da says to get up for breakfast!"

"Well, you tell Da-"

"If you don't get up," you threatened, "I'm gonna turn into a tickle monster!"

Hoseok cracked his eyes open, grinning. "A tickle monster, hmm?"

You nodded, wiggling your fingers. "I'll do it."

Hoseok smirked and threw the blanket off himself, giving you better access. "I dare you," he challenged.

You attacked his belly and ribs with tickling hands, and he squealed, trying to get away. Rather, he _pretended_ to fight back and try to squirm away. When he had enough, however, he used his strength to flip you over and hover above you, a wicked grin painting his face.

"Payback time, you little monster!" He laughed, tickling under your arms.

"Baba!" You giggled. "Not fair!"

"All is fair in love and tickle fights~"

"Please, Baba! No more!" You laughed, tears tracking down your cheeks.

Hoseok finally let up, thumbing away your tears. "And that, baby girl," he said, "is why we don't start fights we can't win."

You knew that tickling your daddies was always a losing battle, but you still did it anyway. You didn't learn your lesson from Hoseok; the very next day, you crept up behind Yoongi in the Genius Lab and lodged your wandering fingers up his sweatshirt.

"Baby!" He gasped, squirming away from your hands. "Stop tickling me! Your hands are so cold!"

You only giggled, continuing to tickle.

"Little… girl! Don't… make me… tickle you… back!"

"Papa's gonna pee his pants again!" You laughed, not letting up.

"That was _one time_! I told Kook to stop tickling me!"

"Papa's getting tickled, Papa's getting tickled~"

"That's it!" Yoongi pried your hands away, pulling you into his lap and whispering in your ear, "you're gonna get it now, you little terror!"

He tickled your belly, his own hands cold under your shirt. To accompany the attack, he blew wet raspberries all over your neck, making you gasp and wiggle in his grip.

"Papa, no more!"

Yoongi moved his hands up to your ribs, and you were all but writhing in his lap from the tickling. "I told you not to mess with your Papa," Yoongi whispered, finally stopping the tickles but pressing a wet kiss to your cheek.

You caught your breath, giggling. "Like making Papa squirm though."

Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "Since when is my little baby so evil, hmm?"

"I'm super evil," you said, chest puffing out. "The evilest of all."

"You sleep with stuffed animals," Yoongi pointed out softly, booping your nose.

"My evil army of stuffies! I command them into the battles of tickle wars!"

Yoongi burst out laughing, squeezing you in his lap. "Okay, sillypants."

You thought about giving up on tickling the boys after that, you really did. But then, Taehyung rested his bare feet on the coffee table while you were playing on the living room floor, and… you just couldn't resist.

"Hey!" Taehyung protested, trying to jerk his foot away. "You stop that!"

"Nuh uh," you giggled, fingers still tickling the arch of his foot.

"I'm warning you, little tickle monster! Tou-san is a professional tickler and I'll get you!"

You just stuck your tongue out at him and kept tickling his feet until he managed to get his foot out of your grasp, standing up in an instant.

"Uh oh," you giggled, dashing from the room.

"I'm gonna get you!" Taehyung said as he chased you up the stairs. "And when I do, you're gonna get the tickling of a lifetime!"

He caught up to you in your room, where he tackled you onto your bed as Jungkook stared, surprised, from his bed.

"What's going on-"

"Daddy, help me! Tou-san's gonna tickle me!"

Taehyung sat on you to hold you in place, pulling your sock off and starting to tickle your toes. "Oh yeah? Wanna tell Daddy _why_ I'm tickling you?"

"Uh uh," you gasped, trying to get your foot away from Taehyung fingers.

"Oh no? Why not?" Taehyung asked, tickling you even harder.

"Ca-cause!" You giggled, squirming on the bed. 

"Our little girl has been tickling her daddies all week," Taehyung explained. "But she knows she'll get tickled back!"

Jungkook joined you on the bed, teasing under your arms. "Oh, is that it?" He asked. "Is our little baby starting tickle fights she knows she can't win?"

"No, m'not!" You gasped, stomach aching from how hard you were laughing.

"No?" Taehyung asked. "So baby _doesn't_ want to make daddies tickle her?"

You giggled and shook your head. "Noooooo, just wanna tickle daddies!" You were gasping for air, writhing under them as you tried to get away. Then, you remembered a sure way to get them to let up (thank you, Yoongi). "Stoooooop, m'gonna pee!"

The boys finally did let up, rolling off you. Taehyung carefully pulled your socks back on and Jungkook brushed back your hair, which must have been a mess with all the wiggling around you'd been doing.

"You done with this tickle war yet, little one?" Taehyung asked.

You grinned and shrugged. "Mayyyyybeeee…"

Jungkook laughed, leaning down and blowing a raspberry on your cheek. "Such a little goofball."

"Haven't tickled you yet, Daddy," you told him cheekily.

Jungkook smirked. "And you better not! You remember what Daddy did to Papa, hmm? I'm the tickle _king_."

You laughed and told him, "you're the king, you're the boss, remember your name, all sh-"

Taehyung pressed a finger to his lips and warned you, "you want Papa to hear you?"

No, you would probably get another round of tickling for sure if Yoongi heard you singing his songs with bad words in them. You shook your head.

"Good girl," Jungkook murmured. "Now," he said with a sly smile. "Who wants to go to the park?"

You raised your hand high up in the air. "Me, me! Wanna go to the park!"

Jungkook ruffled your hair and told you, "go potty and find shoes. Daddy will get your jacket."

After that, your tickle war, for the most part, ended. After all, your daddies always seemed to win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "having a seizure due to some social media post, getting bitched out by the creator for asking dor a TW, having a seizure thx to them not understanding and a crying fit right after bc they feel super bad about themselves having epilepsy and not being allowed to have a social life or do anything fun and complain to the hyungs about it, while needing a pacy to help calm down."

"Tae! I heard you had a seizure this afternoon, are you o-"

You froze upon finding Taehyung with a tear-stained face, clutching a stuffie close. You crept into his room softly, shutting the door behind you.

"Baby, why are you in here all alone if you're little?"

Taehyung shrugged. "Didn't wanna tell anybody."

"Why not, prince?" You sat on the edge of his bed, brushing back his hair.

"D-don't wanna bother anybody by being sick."

"You feel sick again?"

He shook his head, reaching over to the nightstand and handing you his phone. When you unlocked it, you found a Twitter post with a video attached. The video had flashing lights upon clicking, and you saw Taehyung's retweet of it.

_Please include a flash warning on videos like these. People with epilepsy like me can be triggered into a seizure from videos like these._

"That's good, baby, that you stood up for yourself," you whispered, rubbing his back.

He shook his head again, sitting up and touching the screen to bring you to the original poster's response. "Look, Mommy."

_I don't have to put a trigger warning for shit. Stop being a fucking baby and control yourself. Who knew V from BTS was such a little bitch._

"Sweetheart," you cooed, draping yourself over him and pulling him close. "Don't you let that upset you. They know nothing about epilepsy, about you. You know it isn't your fault. You can't control how your body reacts to things."

Taehyung sniffled; the ear of his stuffed bear had somehow found its way into his mouth. Carefully, you reached over and grabbed his pacifier from his nightstand and coaxed it into his mouth.

"There we go, my good boy. Aren't you so sweet? Mommy's good boy."

"Not good," he argued softly. "Never do anything good."

"Oh, no?" You asked, eyebrows raised. "You're wrong about that, winter bear. What about Blue and Grey, too, hmm?"

He shrugged. "Wasn't even good."

"No?" You gasped. "ARMY would disagree with you, love." You pressed a kiss to the top of his head before beginning softly,

_Where is my angel  
The end of the day  
Someone come and save me, please  
A weary sigh of a tiring day  
I guess everyone's happy  
Can you look at me? 'Cause I am blue and grey  
The meaning of the tears reflected in the mirror  
My color hidden with a smile, blue and grey_

"Mommmmmy," he whined, burying his face in the crook of your neck. "Th-they changed a lot. Wasn't all me."

"They thought your song was good enough to include on the album, baby. Of course they changed a little bit, because you wrote it for you to sing, not the whole band. That's the only reason they changed things, angel."

"M'your angel?"

You nodded.

_I just wanna be happier  
To melt the cold me  
My hands have reached out countless times  
Colorless echo  
Oh, this ground feels so heavier  
I am singing by myself I just wanna be happier  
Am I being too greedy?_

"Do they think I'm annoying? Does Daddy hate that he can't play all his video games around me?"

You shook your head. "Daddy loves you so, so much. He would give up video games for life for you, little one."

"My fault I had a seizure… shouldn't have clicked on the video."

"No, prince. You have the same right to use the internet as anyone else in the world."

_I felt when I walked on the cold winter streets  
The sound of my fast heartbeat breathing  
I still feel it  
Don't say it's okay  
'Cause it's not okay  
Please don't leave me alone, it hurts too much_

Taehyung snuggled against you, nuzzling into your chest. "Mommy loves me?"

"Mommy loves you, baby."

"Daddies love me?"

"Daddies love you, prince."

"Promise?"

You held out your pinky to him. "Pinky swear."

_I just wanna be happier  
Feel the warmth of my hands  
It's not warm, so I need you more  
Oh, this ground feels so heavier  
I am singing by myself  
In the distant future, if I laugh  
I'll tell you I did_

Hesitation lost, a small smile graced his lips as he linked his pinky with yours.

Perhaps, after Taehyung had fallen asleep, you got that guy's twitter username and messaged him yourself, telling him off. Maybe. You would encourage your little boy to always be the bigger person, but… what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

_After secretly picking up the words in the air  
Now I fall asleep in the morning, good night_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorites are Life Goes On, Fly to My Room, Blue and Grey, and Stay. I'm so proud of them for this album.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm kim taehyung is my favorite so can u do one were he has a little named miwa and he is potty training her?"
> 
> "can make one were taehyung has a little named miwa and his potty training her she's good at it its just mainly bedwetting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Not a part of the canon storyline*

"Miwa, baby, wake up."

She rolled over onto her side, grumbling and fisting Taehyung’s shirt. "No wanna, oppa."

"We have to clean up, lovie," he whispered softly, brushing back her hair.

"Cwean up?" It was only then that Miwa felt the cold sheets around her, and tears started welling up in her eyes.

"No, sweetie, don't cry," Taehyung soothed her, pulling her into a tight hug. He was already wet anyway; it didn't really matter at that point. "It was just an accident, baby girl."

Miwa sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Sa-said I'd try no-not to have a-accid-dents no more."

Taehyung kissed the top of her hair and assured her, "you tried, love, that's all that matters. You've been doing so good during the day, it's just nighttime we need to work on. Oppa should have put you in a pull-up, I'm sorry."

By the time Taehyung managed to coax Miwa into the bathroom and started filling up the tub for a bath, she was awkwardly grabbing at her wet pajama bottoms and dancing in place.

"Oppa, still have to go."

Taehyung's face lit up as he guided her to the toilet. "Such a good girl for telling me! I'm so proud of you, Miwa!"

She blushed at the praise, glad that her oppa helped her to pee and then set her in the warm, bubbly bath. "Do I get a sticker?" She asked.

"Of course you do, honey. You'll get a sticker after your bath for peeing on the potty."

After the bath, Taehyung dressed Miwa in comfy joggers and a cute floral top. She spun around and showed off her outfit before dragging Taehyung downstairs to put a sticker on her potty chart.

"Which one, pumpkin?"

"This one!" Miwa chose a turtle sticker and stuck it to her chart.

"Good choice," Taehyung patted her head before sending her off to play. "Remember, come get oppa if you need to go potty, okay?"

"Yes, oppa!" She shouted behind her as she ran off to the playroom.

Miwa tried hard to remember what Taehyung had said, but she got distracted building a tower with her blocks. She knew she needed to pee, but she also wanted to finish her tower. She wriggled around on the playmat, convincing herself that she would go get Taehyung after _one more block_.

Soon, Miwa had a hand between her legs while the other one continued to stack blocks. When she felt warmth on her hand, she gasped.

"Uh oh!"

She tried to get up and get Taehyung, but her pants kept getting wetter and wetter as she got into the hallway.

"Oppa!" She whimpered.

Taehyung appeared not a moment too soon, but it _was_ too late. He frowned as he watched the puddle growing under her feet.

"Miwa, why did you wait so long to come get me, baby?"

Miwa pouted and explained, "was having fun playing blocks. Thought I could hold it."

Taehyung gently guided her into the bathroom. "I don't want you to hold it, sweetheart. You need to tell oppa as soon as you need to go. When you hold it, you have accidents, baby."

Miwa pouted as Taehyung stripped her of her wet clothes. "No sticker?"

Taehyung shook his head. "You only get a sticker when you go on the potty, little one."

Well, Miwa really liked stickers, so she was determined to get more on her chart! When she was watching Finding Nemo and needed to pee, she told Taehyung right away.

"Oppa, have to go potty."

"Good girl for telling me, princess. Let's go."

After Taehyung helped her to go to the bathroom, she got to pick out another sticker for her chart! This time, it was a unicorn.

Miwa kind of forgot again later on, and Taehyung had to remind her to go potty when she started squirming around. He still let her choose a sticker for her chart, though; this time, it was a pink heart.

"You're doing so well, baby! Let's put you down for your nap, now."

Taehyung put her in a pull-up for her nap, and much to both of their surprises, she woke up dry!

"Oppa, oppa, I gotta pee!" She shouted when she woke up, excited that she was dry.

Taehyung was thrilled and hurried her to the bathroom, and then she got to pick out another sticker! This time, she chose a dog.

Miwa had another accident after dinner, though. She was once again too busy playing, and Taehyung was washing the dishes, so he didn't notice her wiggling. By the time Miwa realized she had to go, her pants were already soaked.

"M'sorry, oppa," she whimpered.

"Oh, honey bunny, it's okay," he soothed her as they cleaned up. "Oppa should have asked you if you needed to go before he left the room."

Before bed, Taehyung made sure that Miwa peed and then put her in a pull-up again. Miwa drifted off to sleep, waking up a few hours after. Her pull-up was still dry!

"Oppa, gotta go potty," she told him.

"Aw, baby, you woke up to pee? What a good girl!"

Even though it was the middle of the night, he still let Miwa put a bunny sticker on her chart.

In the morning, Miwa woke up dry again! Taehyung was so thrilled, he let her put a sticker (a cat) on her chart, and eat a piece of candy after breakfast!

All day, Miwa told Taehyung when she needed to pee, and didn't have any more accidents.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you!" He told her as they looked at her chart, now completely full of stickers. "You did so well getting potty trained!"

Miwa suddenly pouted, realizing something. "Does this mean no more stickers, oppa?"

Taehyung chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Of course not, sweetheart. You can have all the stickers you want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to work, still on a heart monitor for 10 days so hopefully they find out what's wrong with me from wearing it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heyy can you maybe incorporate this in another chapter, not necessarily have to be fully a chapter about it. Where there’s one day when they’re just cuddling or having a lazy day snuggling, little her is just tracing Jungkook’s tattoos on his arm, and she finds it beautiful and tells him she wants a tattoo too. Well they told her she’ll cry when she does it during little, but maybe can consider it when she’s big.  
> (Because Jungkook’s tattoos are beautiful and i love him 💜)"

"What's up, princess?"

You shrugged, your hand tracing patterns over Jungkook's, mapping out each and every one of his tattoos. "Just looking."

"Looking, hmm?"

You nodded, pushing up Jungkook's sweatshirt sleeve and moving your fingers over the ink on his forearm.

"You like Daddy's tattoos, huh?"

You nodded. "Pretty," you murmured, tracing the outline of one. "Did Daddy cry?"

Jungkook chuckled and ran the fingers of his free hand through your hair. "I didn't cry, baby."

"Hurt, though?"

Jungkook nodded. "They hurt a bit."

You thought for a moment, your fingers moving back to Jungkook’s hand and tracing each letter of "ARMY".

"I'm gonna get tattoos, too," you told him.

"Are you, now?"

You nodded. "I'm gonna."

"It hurts, though, lovie. What if you cry?" He asked.

You thought about that for a moment before telling him, "if Daddy can do it, I can do it."

Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "You sure about that?"

You nodded, moving your hand from his and pinching your arm, hard. You gasped at the pain, pouting as tears filled your eyes. Jungkook was quick to move your hand away and scold you softly.

"Baby! Don't pinch yourself, silly goose."

"Maybe, uhm… maybe baby doesn't get tattoos. Might cry."

Jungkook chuckled again, bringing your arm to his lips and kissing the red mark from where you'd pinched your skin. "Maybe when you're big, you can get one. How about that?"

You glanced at Jungkook's arm again, his sleeve still pulled up and giving you a clear view. "Maybe, Daddy. Yours are really pretty."

Jungkook smiled. "Thank you, sweetness. Daddy thinks you're pretty, too."

You giggled, blushing and turning your head away. "Stoooop, Daddddyyy."

Jungkook didn't let up, picking you up and settling you on his lap so you were facing him. "My baby is sooooo pretty. The prettiest." He punctuated the statement by kissing your lips, your cheeks, your nose, your forehead.

"Daddddyyyy," you complained. "M'embarrassed."

Jungkook chuckled as you reached down and started fiddling with his tattooed hand again.

"If you kiss me 'cause you think I'm pretty, can I kiss you 'cause you're pretty?"

Jungkook nodded. "Of course, baby girl."

So you lifted his hand to your lips, kissing each and every one of the tattoos on his hands before making your way to his wrist. If his sleeve could have rolled up any further, you would have continued your kisses. Instead, you sighed quietly.

"Kissed Daddy's pretty tattoos?" He mused, brushing back your hair.

You nodded and leaned in, copying Jungkook's earlier actions and leaving kisses all over his face. "Kissed Daddy's pretty face, too."

Then it was Jungkook's turn to blush.

"What will you get a tattoo of, sweetie?" He finally asked you.

You threaded your fingers together with his, shrugging. "Got lots of ideas."

"Mm," Jungkook hummed. "Tell me all of them, princess."

So, with your head against his chest, you showed Jungkook on your untouched skin where you would want your tattoos. Your wrists, your forearms, your ribs. Your legs and the back of your neck.

"It really hurts, Daddy?" You finally asked again.

He nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so, lovie. You know when you get sunburn, baby? How it hurts when someone touches it?"

You nodded, remembering the time you were sunburned so badly that you got sun poisoning.

"Imagine that, except instead of just touching it, someone is scratching it over and over."

You wrinkled your nose. "That would hurt, Daddy."

He nodded. "Maybe when you're big, okay? Tattoos aren't for little girls to worry about."

Another thought occurred to you. "Can I still be a little if I got a tattoo?"

Jungkook rubbed your back and nodded. "Of course you can, honey."

"What if I got a lot of them? Even more than Daddy has?"

Jungkook booped your nose and pressed a kiss to your lips. "You could still be little even if you were covered head to toe in tattoos."

You hummed, nodding. "Thank you, Daddy."

Jungkook kissed your temple and murmured, "for what?"

You shrugged. "For being my Daddy."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"For what?"

"For being my little girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lowkey self conscious at bathtime because all my tattoos are out and it makes me feel less little. But I love baths when little. Until I look at myself and see all the tattoos and get upset 🤣🤦🏻♀️


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe you could do one where MC's mom/dad show up at her apartment uninvited and MC has to make up an excuse for not living there anymore? Idk I thought of this last night and I thought it was a good idea :/"

You were playing with your My Little Pony figurines, acting out a scene between Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle, when you heard your daddies having a hushed conversation on the couch.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Jimin asked.

"They've called four times already," Seokjin pointed out.

"It could be an emergency," Namjoon agreed. 

"I don't want to pull her out of littlespace though," Jungkook murmured.

"I think it's for the best," Hoseok countered.

"Sweetheart," Seokjin knelt down next to you, and you dropped your ponies into your lap. "Can you do Da a favor, baby?"

You grinned and nodded, always happy to be a good girl for him.

"I know you're little right now, but we need to tell you that your parents keep calling your phone. Do you think you can text them back and see what's going on, baby?"

You fiddled with the toys in your lap, already knowing that you would have to be big to talk to your parents. You couldn't face even a text or call to them when little; that much was certain.

"Honey?" Hoseok asked softly.

You nodded. "No more nice names please," you mumbled. "Give me a minute."

The boys left you to slip out, Seokjin moving back to the couch from the floor. You shut your eyes and took a few deep breaths, forcing yourself to be big and deal with whatever problem they were calling you about.

"Here," Taehyung said gently, handing you your phone when you reached for it.

"Thank you, Tae." You unlocked your phone to see two missed calls from your dad and another two from your mom. Sighing, you dialed your dad's number. You were still feeling a little floaty, but you knew that speaking to your parents would be an instant push for you to be fully big.

“Why aren’t you answering the door?”

You froze at the meaning of your mother’s words, scrambling for an answer. “M-my door?”

“We’re at your apartment.” That was your father. “Are you not home?”

You cleared your throat quickly. “No, I, uhm… I’m at a friend’s house right now.”

“Well,” your mother quipped. “Good thing we have that spare key from your sister. We’ll just go in and wait for you here-”

“No!” You all but shouted, internally panicking. You felt Jimin lay a soft hand on your shoulder, squeezing softly. “Th-that’s a huge invasion of privacy! Let’s just meet somewhere, okay?”

“Are you hiding something from us, y/n?” Your father asked, voice lined with suspicion. 

You shook your head, momentarily forgetting that they couldn’t see you. “No,” you finally squeaked. “M’not hiding anything, Dad.” Oh no, you were rapidly slipping again from the stress as you heard the sound of a key turning a lock. “Don’t go in!”

You briefly heard Yoongi mumbling, “I have half the mind to call the police right now…”

You shook your head at him, whispering, “please, not now.” To your parents, you said, “this is really invasive. I don’t want you in my apartment when I’m not home!”

“It looks like you haven’t been here in a while!” Your dad commented. “There’s dust on everything, y/n. Do you ever clean?”

“Your kitchen is empty!” Your mother added. You heard more doors opening and closing. “Your closets, your-” She paused for a moment before asking, “do you not live here anymore?”

You felt tears welling up in your eyes. “I-I don’t go there much. I'm staying with a friend.”

Your mother got a bit too excited at that information. “A _boyfriend_?” She pressed.

“When can we meet him?” Your father asked.

“No!” You shouted. “Not a boyfriend. Uhm, a co worker. She lives closer to work, so I sleep at her place a lot.”

“Oooh,” your mother cooed. “A girlfriend, then?”

“Not a girlfriend, mom! Can you please, just-” You cut yourself off with a groan. “Just get out of my apartment. Seriously, I’ll… I’ll meet you for dinner or something tomorrow, but I can’t do this right now.”

Your father sighed on the other end of the line. “Come on, let’s go, honey. She doesn’t want us invading her space.”

Your mother only snickered. “Looks like it isn’t her space anymore… might as well stop paying rent here if she isn’t staying here.”

“I do stay there, mom, just stop.” You sighed with relief when you heard the loud click of your front door shutting. “I would appreciate you returning that key. You weren’t meant to have it.”

“We’ll give it back to your sister,” your dad promised. You rolled your eyes at that; fat chance.

“I’ll text you about meeting for dinner tomorrow,” you said. “Goodnight, guys.”

“Goodnight, y/n,” your father said. He thankfully hung up, cutting your mother off in the middle of her statement.

“Have a nice sleepover with your girlfr-”

You threw your phone to the floor, groaning. You tipped your head back, letting it rest against the couch cushions. Immediately, you felt two sets of hands carding through your hair, but you didn’t bother to open your eyes and see who it was.

“That sounded exhausting,” Namjoon finally spoke.

“You should have let me call the cops,” Yoongi grumbled. You opened your eyes just in time to see Jimin elbowing him in the ribs, effectively shutting him up.

“That would have been an even bigger headache,” you explained. “I’ll text my sister and make sure she gets that key back. The damage is already done.”

“You’re not embarrassed of us, are you?” Jungkook suddenly asked, staring down at his lap.

You reached out for his thigh, squeezing it. “Kook, I’m not embarrassed of you. I just don’t think my parent’s reaction to me living with seven guys would be, well… anything good.”

Hoseok chuckled at that, along with Seokjin. The eldest flashed you a smile and assured you, “you handled it well, baby.” He then opened his arms to you, inviting you to curl up with him.

“I don’t think I can slip right now,” you admitted.

Taehyung hummed. “Because you don’t _want_ to? Or is it something else?”

“I’m just… annoyed,” you admitted. “But I… I want to.”

“Let us help you, princess,” Jungkook offered. “Daddies will get you to slip.”

“So sure of yourself,” you muttered, only to hear Namjoon tut at you softly.

“That isn’t how we talk to our daddies, little girl,” he warned you. “Be nice, please.”

The light scolding helped a bit, and you felt yourself mushing like putty in his hands. You mumbled a soft apology, head hung, only to have Seokjin reach down and tilt your face back up by the chin.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. You didn’t mean it. Now, will you let your daddies help you?”

You nodded, already feeling floating at their words. When Namjoon pulled you into his lap, you didn’t protest. In fact, you shut your eyes contently as Jimin started to pet your hair. You let out a soft sound when Jungkook rubbed the back of your neck. Hoseok unmuted the TV, and the sounds of The Land Before Time filled the room again.

“Here, pretty girl,” Seokjin murmured, offering you a sippy cup.

You took a sip and smiled. Chocolate milk; that was usually saved for special occasions. “Thank you, Da.”

“There’s our girl,” Jimin cooed with a big smile, making you giggle.

“You’re so good, baby,” Jungkook joined in the praise. “Slipped so well for us; look at you.”

You shook your head. “Daddies the good ones,” you argued with a sly smirk.

But your daddies seemed to disagree; “Our little girl is the goodest,” Taehyung assured you with a boxy grin.

Soon enough, you had forgotten all about your parents intrusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting all sorts of tangled in my heart monitor and almost ripping my lead stickies right off my chest (ouch). I also wrote this while half asleep after work, so please don't judge haha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I absolutely adore this fic! Could you do one where the mc suddenly stops speaking whenever she is being little and the boys have to try and figure out why? You can decide the reason for it - maybe she is feeling really insecure or something?"

“Little one, do you want to come play with Dada?” Namjoon held up one of your toy dinosaurs, effectively tempting you to slide off the couch and join him on the floor. 

You grabbed your favorite, the velociraptor, and started to silently attack Namjoon’s stegosaurus. Namjoon made a fake scream, letting his dinosaur fall to the floor, defeated.

“My little girl’s velociraptor is vicious!” He exclaimed, picking up a T-rex, next. “But can it defeat this?”

You rammed your dinosaur against his, slamming its mouth against the neck of the T-rex as if he was really tearing it apart. Once again, Namjoon’s dinosaur was tossed to the floor, lying limply. You held up your velociraptor, the victor, high up in the air.

“You’re being quiet today, princess,” Namjoon commented, brushing back your hair. “You okay?”

You nodded, fiddling with the dinosaur and averting your eyes. You hadn’t said a single word all morning, and it was nearly lunchtime. At first, you assumed that your daddies just thought you were feeling especially little, but they had soon realized that you weren’t in babyspace. No one had mentioned your lack of speech, however, until now.

Namjoon leaned in and pressed a kiss to your temple. “Just not talkative today?”

You nodded, breathing a sigh of relief when he dropped the subject and picked up your hairbrush from the coffee table.

“Want me to braid your hair, pumpkin? I know you love that.”

You agreed wordlessly, eagerly scrambling into Namjoon’s lap. He started humming softly, running the brush through your strand carefully. He never pulled or tugged; hair brushing was always a relaxing and comforting event for you. After a while, his humming turned into soft singing.

_Let's go, let me fly to my room  
Lower your gaze and zoom anywhere  
Come on now, let me fly to my room  
Get me outta my blues  
And now I'm feelin' brand new_

“Don’t you want to sing along, love?” He asked as he parted your hair into two sections. “I know it’s one of your favorites.”

But you shook your head, just in time for Jimin to enter the room and pout at you. “Is our baby still not talking? Why not?”

You shrugged.

“Does your throat hurt, sweetheart?” Namjoon asked as he braided the section on the right side of your head.

You shook your head slightly, trying not to mess him up.

Jimin reached out for your hand, threading your fingers with his. “You becoming a monk, hmm?”

You shook your head again as Namjoon tied off the right braid, starting on the left.

“What if we gave you paper, baby? Would you write down why you aren’t talking to us?” Namjoon asked.

You thought about it for a moment, then finally nodded. Jimin jumped up quickly, going to retrieve a paper and pencil for you. By the time he returned, you had two braids, and you leaned up to kiss Namjoon’s cheek in a silent “thank you”. He smiled and cupped your cheek.

“Here you go, baby,” Jimin laid the paper out on the coffee table. “Tell us what’s going on.”

You tapped the pencil to your lip, thinking, before hesitantly beginning to sloppily scrawl on the paper. When you were finished, you handed the paper to Namjoon.

_Saw something online that little’s voices are gross and annoying and baby talk is stupid. Didn’t want daddies to think I’m gross or annoying or stupid._

Namjoon frowned as he handed the paper to Jimin, who began reading it. Namjoon pulled you into his lap again, squeezing you tightly and pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“Can I tell you something, darling?” He asked softly, prompting you to nod. Anxiety bubbled in your chest, waiting for him to agree with what you had written, to admit that all this time, he hated your voice when you were little. Probably when you were big, also. Maybe he just hated every sound that you had ever made. Maybe he-

“Your voice is the most precious sound I have ever heard, especially when you’re little.”

Your breath caught in your throat, watching as Jimin crumpled the paper up in his hands, looking at you with shining eyes before joining the two of you on the floor. He reached out and took both your hands, bringing each one to his lips and taking the time to press a gentle kiss on each and every knuckle before letting go.

“Your lisp is so cute, the way you mumble behind your paci. When you mispronounce words, my heart feels warm,” he told you.

Namjoon exhaled a warm breath onto your scalp and agreed, “How you sing along to every movie we watch; god, I love that so much.”

“All your daddies have been missing your voice all morning, princess,” Jimin continued. “Did you know we had a talk about it while you napped? We all said how much we wanted to hear you talk again, what we could do to make it happen.”

You blushed, staring down at your lap and hesitantly using your neglected vocal chords. “Mean it?”

Namjoon sighed with relief; you felt it against your back. “We mean it, baby. It’s so good to hear your sweet voice again.”

Jimin smiled warmly and cupped your cheek. “We love you, angel. Every single part of you. Always.”

Namjoon hummed in agreement and you whispered, “I love you, Appa. I love you, Dada.”

Jimin let out an exaggerated sigh. “Baby, I just want to record you saying that on my phone and play it back for hours on end, do you know that?”

You giggled and shook your head. “Silly Appa.”

Namjoon laughed, too, pressing a kiss to your temple. “Appa is silly, isn’t he?”

Jimin stuck his tongue out in response.

“Feel the same way about your voices,” you whispered. “Daddies voices make me happy. Make me feel safe.”

Namjoon squeezed you tightly. “I’m so glad to hear that, baby girl. That we can comfort you with our voices the same way you comfort us with yours.”

You blushed again, reaching out for Jimin again and sighing contently when he threaded your fingers together again. “Won’t be quiet anymore, then, daddies. Wanna make sure daddies is cof-fert-ed.”

“Comforted?” Jimin asked with a smile.

You nodded.

“Such a sweetheart,” Namjoon cooed. “We love you, precious girl.”

“So much,” Jimin added.

Your daddies always knew what to say to make you feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling really terrible about myself lately, so I've been just listening to the new album and trying to imagine that the boys wouldn't want anyone to feel bad about themselves. It's easier said than done. I agree with everything they preach about self love, it's just difficult to apply when your insecurities and fuck-ups hang so heavy on your shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You realize, you HAVE to do a chapter of the boys reaction to finding out that they had sex, right?!? And which one of them saw them having sex? Cause you know one of their nosy-asses came to see what all the noise was."

“Gooooood morninggggg nooooona,” Taehyung smirked as you came down to breakfast the morning after Jungkook and you had, well… done it.

“Good morning?” You replied, voice tainted with suspicion as you filled your coffee cup.

“Did you have a good _night_?” Yoongi asked, not looking up from his phone.

“I mean, I slept fine so-”

“Goooood morningggg Jungkoooookie!”

You gaped as Hoseok patted Jungkook on the back as he sat down, hair tousled and expression still sleepy.

“Okay, what’s going on-”

You were cut off by Jimin giggled across the table, prompting Taehyung to do the same. Incredulously, he teased, “oh Jungkookie, are you sure this is your first time doing this? You’re so gooooood Jungkook, made noona feel so good!”

You choked on your sip of coffee, slamming your cup of coffee on the table. “I said nothing of the sort!”

Jimin continued, though, imitating Jungkook. “They don’t call me the golden maknae for nothing, noona!”

He and Taehyung snickered, only managing to calm down the slightest bit when Seokjin and Namjoon stumbled in. “What is going on?” Namjoon asked, scowling at the younger’s antics.

“Oh, nothing,” Yoongi quipped. “Just talking about yesterday’s events.”

“Events?” Seokjin asked through a mouthful of eggs.

“Please shut up,” Jungkook pleaded, but Jimin was having none of it.

“Noona took Kookie’s v-card last night!” Jimin announced.

Namjoon looked about two seconds from yeeting himself right back up the stairs and back into bed. “I don’t even want to know why you know this,” he groaned.

“Because they didn’t even _close_ the door, much less lock it,” Yoongi complained.

“And they were both so fucking _loud_ ,” Taehyung added. “Christ, Kook, you’re hardly that loud when your dick is in _my_ a-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence,” Hoseok begged.

Taehyung only shrugged. “Noona was pretty loud, too,” he added, as if that was the least bit helpful.

“Shut up!” You groaned.

“ _Move_ already, Kookie,” Jimin moaned, bursting into another fit of giggles.

“You’re all horrible,” Jungkook complained.

“Absolutely awful,” you agreed.

“In their defense,” Namjoon mumbled, “you could have at least closed the door.”

“I forgot,” Jungkook explained sheepishly. “Got distracted.”

“Pussy can be pretty distracting,” Hoseok agreed, earning him an elbow to the ribs by Seokjin.

“It wasn’t-” Jungkook groaned, shaking his head. “For your information, it wasn’t just _pussy_ for me.” He blushed up to his ears, glancing at you before continuing. “I love her, and I wanted to show her. So I did.”

Jimin’s teasing expression faded at that. “We know, Kook. We’re only teasing.”

“You know that, right, noona?” Taehyung asked.

You nodded, watching as Jungkook did the same. “We know you don’t mean any harm.”

Seokjin shrugged and said, “We’re happy for the two of you.” He sighed, shaking his head into his hand. “Just maybe, close… or lock… the door next time. This is totally not the breakfast conversation I was envisioning for my morning.”

Yoongi nodded in agreement. “Don’t worry guys, if y/n lets me go down on her, I’ll lock the door. Can’t guarantee we won’t get a noise complaint, though,” he added with a wink in your direction that had you squirming in your seat.

“Hyung, that is…” Namjoon seemed at a loss for words. “Definitely not appropriate breakfast conversation.”

Yoongi chuckled and started rapping under his breath, “my tongue movements will send them to Hong Kong-”

“ _Stop it, hyung_ ,” Hoseok groaned.

“You guys are the worst,” you complained.

Jungkook shrugged and shot you a slightly apologetic look. “I should have checked the door, babe. I’m sorry.”

You rolled your eyes. “Just don’t make the same mistake twice, you pabo.”

Jungkook lit up at that. “So there’s gonna be a next time, then?” He asked with a glint in his eye.

“You’re an actual devil,” you told him.

Jungkook only smirked and took another bite of food, keeping eye contact with you. Yeah; these boys were going to be the absolute death of you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a request, just me projecting.
> 
> Yes, I am still working on the list of requests.

"Papa?"

Yoongi rolled over to face you, eyes red-rimmed and looking akin to a raccoon's. His face was pale, lips chapped. But he still offered you a soft smile.

"Hey, baby."

"Papa okay?" You asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

He nodded, holding out both his arms to you. "Can we cuddle?"

You scrambled onto the bed and into his arms, easily sinking into his embrace. He nuzzled his nose against your scalp, arms holding you tight against him. You could feel his heartbeat thrumming against your back, each breath he took.

"Thank you," he whispered in your ear.

"For what?"

"For cuddling me."

"Papa?" You murmured, shifting in his arms so that you were face to face. "Tell baby what's wrong."

His lip wobbled as he reached up and stroked your hair, tears shining in his dark eyes. He sucked in a trembling breath before breathing out a soft, "just need you, honey, that's all."

"Papa is sad," you argued, snaking your hands to drape around him. "Don't have to hide it. It's okay."

The permission seemed to be all Yoongi needed to let go. He sagged against you, burying his face in the crook of your neck and exhaling harshly. "I'm sorry, baby. Papa wants to be strong for you. It's just too much sometimes."

"Papa is strong, always," you assured him. "You're strong right now."

He shook his head, hot tears wetting your skin. "Not strong, sweetheart. Papa is really fu-" he quickly corrected himself for your sake, "really weak right now."

But you weren't so easily convinced. You pressed a kiss to Yoongi's hair, humming softly. "Papa's strong for letting me in."

Your shirt was soaked, the tears Yoongi expelled slipping down your neck to your collar and shoulder. His body trembled against yours with each quiet sob, his hands fisting at the back of your shirt.

"Something happened?" You asked. 

He shook his head. "Just felt bad, baby. It just all became too much and… I couldn't keep it together anymore."

"Did Papa hurt himself?"

Yoongi shook his head and whispered, "no."

"Promise?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, sweetheart," he answered, raising his face from your neck. You immediately started to brush away the last of his tears, even the ones still clinging to his eyelashes.

"You're pretty, Papa," you murmured.

A faint blush coated Yoongi's cheeks as he bit his lower lip. "Thank you, baby."

"You're so strong," you told him, brushing your nose against his. "My Papa is my hero. The strongest. Brave and cor-wage-ess and perfect."

"Honey," Yoongi mumbled, pulling you closer. "You're gonna make Papa cry again."

You shook your head and leaned up to press a kiss to Yoongi's damp cheek. "You can if you need to, Papa. But baby doesn't wanna make you cry."

Yoongi hummed, nuzzling against your scalp again. "Different kind of tears, baby. You make me want to cry happy tears."

You brightened at that, squeezing Yoongi tight. "Mean it?"

"Yeah, princess." He kissed the top of your head. "You make me feel so loved. Remind me that I don't have to do this alone."

You shook your head. "You're never alone, Papa. You've got me and daddies. You can count on us."

When Yoongi pulled back, he nodded, offering you a small smile. "I know that, sweetie. I know that."

"Proud of you," you told him.

"Even though I didn't come to you?" He asked, worrying his lower lip.

You gently reached up and pulled his lip from between his teeth. "Hard to ask for help sometimes."

He nodded. "It's really hard, baby."

"M'gonna sleep in here tonight, okay?"

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "I'd like that a lot, princess."

You helped him settle down again, petting his hair and leaving kisses wherever your lips could reach. You showed him the same love he always showed you when you needed it the most. 

It wasn't often that you saw him this vulnerable and small. It wasn't often that he allowed himself to get to this point; he just kept it all inside until it overflowed and came spilling out, either in the form of anger, or melancholy.

"It's gonna be okay, Papa," you whispered, almost too quiet for him to hear.

But you could tell, by the way he squeezed you tighter, that he did.

_Every time during the same day  
I feel the happiest when I meet you  
Every time, even in a different everyday life  
You're the most special person to me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaning at the kitchen island just crying into my hands last night and my fiance says, "would the boys want you to be upset? Yoongi? Tae? Would they want you crying?"
> 
> And apparently, the correct answer was not, "no they wouldn't, so I guess I'm not only disappointing you, but also them."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe she wakes up way to little and the boys are really busy and can’t leave her alone. So maybe one of the other groups baby sit her or grandpa watches her for the day."

“Good morning, princess, let’s go have breakfast before we have to leave!”

You stared up at Taehyung, confusion painting your face. Your pacifier had fallen from your mouth as you slept, so you had two fingers shoved into your mouth, drool dripping down your hand.

“Leave?” You asked.

Hoseok, who had come to wake you with Taehyung, nodded. “We have to go to practice, baby.”

You shook your head, tears welling up in your eyes. “Baba, no leave!”

Taehyung reached for you as fat tears rolled down your cheeks, trying in vain to wipe them away. “Sweetheart, look at me, it’s alright.”

Namjoon poked his head in at the noise, brow furrowing. “What’s going on?”

“She doesn’t want us to leave,” Hoseok explained warily.

You wailed even louder, making grabby hands at Namjoon. He was at your side in a second, lifting you from Taehyung’s arms and into his own. “Little bear, what’s wrong? Why don’t you want us to leave?”

You didn’t have an answer to that, so you just started mouthing at his shoulder, whimpering softly.

“Are you feeling really little, honey?” He asked, low and soothing in your ear. When you nodded, he sighed. “We can’t just leave you all alone, then, hmm? How about we call up your unnies and see if they can watch you?”

“Unnies?” You asked, perking up.

Hoseok chuckled and reached out to ruffle your hair. “Yes, baby, your unnies. Would you like to spend the day with them?”

As luck would have it, Blackpink was just lounging around their dorm for the day. After a quick conversation with Namjoon (you heard Jennie and Lisa squealing with delight when they heard you would be coming over), the boys were getting ready to drop you off.

You were a bit shy as Seokjin bounced you in his arms, Namjoon ringing the doorbell to the girl’s dorm. After all, the girls had seen you little before, but never _this_ little. It was a bit scary. When Jisoo opened the door, you hid your face in Seokjin’s shoulder.

“Hi, honey,” she greeted you softly, ruffling your hair. “Why are you hiding from unnie? Not excited to see me?”

You peeked your head out, shaking your head. “Wanna see unnie,” you told her.

“Yeah?” She asked, still running her fingers through your hair soothingly. “Why do you look nervous, sweetheart?”

You blushed, worrying your lower lip. Where was your pacifier? “Really little.”

Jennie popped up from behind Jisoo, frowning at you. “Aw, baby. You don’t have to worry about that. Unnies will take good care of you, no matter how little you are.”

You felt a bit better at that, and even allowed Seokjin to place you on your feet. Jennie took your hand and led you inside, where Lisa and Rose were sitting on the living room floor, toys spread out around them.

“Princess!” Lisa all but shouted, patting her lap. “Come here, we have toys for you!”

“Toys?” You asked, still clinging to Jennie’s hand.

Lisa nodded, patting her lap again. “Come play, honey. It’s okay.”

With a gentle nudge from Jennie, you let go of her hand in favor of crawling into Lisa’s lap. She held you close to her, rocking you playfully. “Where’s your paci, baby girl? You’re chewing your poor lip.”

Namjoon produced the pacifier from your diaper bag, holding it out to Rose, who popped it into your mouth. “There you go!” She cooed, pinching your cheek. “Such a cute little baby.”

You blushed, only getting distracted from the warm feeling you got from her praise when Jisoo joined you on the floor, handing you a toy car. “Play, cutie. It’s alright.”

You got into playing cars with the girls, barely registering when Namjoon and Seokjin leaned down to give you goodbye kisses. “Love you, sweetie,” Namjoon told you.

“We love you, princess. Be a good girl for your unnies, okay?” Seokjin added.

“I love you, Da. I love you, Dada.”

Jennie did a great job of getting you back into your car game as your daddies left, effectively distracting you so that you didn’t cry. When you got bored of cars, Jisoo rifled out a makeup set and asked,

“Do you want to play makeup?”

How could you resist putting makeup on your beautiful unnies?

You giggled behind your pacifier as you made up Jennie first, while sitting on Lisa’s lap. The other three girls made sure to tell you what a good job you were doing, even when Jennie’s face ended up looking like a rainbow threw up all over it.

“What a good job, baby! I love it!” She told you as Jisoo held up a mirror for her.

“Me next!” Jisoo requested, closing her eyes and waiting patiently as you started smearing pink eyeshadow over her eyelids.

You made up all of the girls, and then the girls helped put makeup on you, too! By the time you were all made up and pretty, your tummy was growling for lunch.

“How about a grilled cheese sandwich, honey?” Rose asked. “Does that sound good?”

You nodded; grilled cheese was one of your favorites! While Rose cooked your sandwich, Jennie helped you to wash your hands in the sink and get settled at the table with a sippy cup of apple juice.

“Do you want me to feed you, baby?” Jisoo offered when your sandwich was placed in front of you.

Blushing, you shrugged. “You don’t have to…” You mumbled shyly.

Jisoo only smiled and ruffled your hair. “But I want to, cutie. Can I?”

Of course, you agreed. Jisoo cut up your sandwich and fed it to you in small bites, holding your sippy to your lips in between. You didn’t notice the other girls taking pictures, enamored in how cute the two of you were.

After lunch, it was time for your nap. You didn’t fight the girls on taking it like you did the boys; you let Lisa lead you upstairs to her room without complaint.

“Do you want to go potty before your nap, sweetie?” She asked gently as she led you down the hallway.

You nodded; you were feeling really little, though not quite little enough for diapers.

“Do you need help?” She asked, unsure.

You blushed and nodded, pacifier bobbing as you searched for comfort.

“It’s alright, honey,” Lisa assured you. “Unnie will help, I don’t mind.”

Soon enough, you were curled up in Lisa’s bed with one of your stuffies. Lisa laid next to you, brushing back your hair. You were glad that she stayed with you until you were asleep, especially since you were in a strange place without your daddies.

When you woke, it was to Rose’s soft voice singing gently. She cupped your cheek, thumbing it gently to pull you from sleep. “Wake up, little one.”

You smiled at her as you woke up, earning you a tickle on your tummy.

“You’re so cute!” She cooed. “Want to come watch a movie? We have a bunch of Disney!”

Jisoo had some cookies and milk waiting for you on the couch, and she fed them to you as the other girls started up Moana. Jennie snuggled up to your left and Rose to your right, making Jisoo have to reach over to feed you and offer you sips of milk.

The movie was almost over when there was a knock at the door and Lisa announced, “that must be your daddies, little one!”

You pouted just a bit, sad to have to leave your unnies so soon. You were still clinging to Jennie when Yoongi and Jungkook entered the living room, smiling at the scene in front of them.

“Did you miss us, baby girl?” Jungkook asked.

You pouted, nodding. “But had fun wiff unnies. Don’t wanna leave.”

Yoongi chuckled softly. “I bet your unnies had so much fun with you today, little one, but they have work to do tomorrow and need to rest, hmm?”

“And, Da is making dinner at home,” Jungkook added. “Aren’t you hungry, lovebug?”

Your stomach growled in response, and Jennie chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “We’ll see you again real soon, okay?”

You nodded, just in time for Rose to pull you into a hug. “We had so much fun with you today, sweetie.”

Lisa tackled you next, pressing a wet kiss to your cheek. “See you soon, pretty girl.”

Jisoo hugged you last, patting your head after. “We’ll miss you.”

“Tank you for watching me today,” You said shyly as Jungkook picked you up.

Jungkook kissed your cheek and whispered, “such good manners, baby.”

“Aw, anytime, sweetheart,” Rose assured you. 

“Have a good night with your daddies,” Lisa said, waving as Jungkook carried you out the door.

“Did you have a good day?” Yoongi asked in the elevator.

You nodded and hummed behind your pacifier. “Always have fun wiff unnies.”

Jungkook chuckled. “We know you do, angel. We’re so glad.”

At home over dinner, you told your daddies all about your day with the girls while Jimin fed you. After dinner, Taehyung gave you a bubble bath.

“Tou-san?” You asked, splashing your rubber duckies around. “Am I pretty like unnies?”

Taehyung leaned in, as if he was telling a big secret. “Baby girl, you’re even prettier.”

You giggled, shaking your head. “Silly Tou-san.”

Taehyung grinned, kissing your cheek loudly. “Tou-san isn’t silly, he’s just right. My baby is the prettiest girl in the world.”

Somehow, you believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tae's interview for weverse magazine left my heart aching. Everything he intended for Blue and Grey came across, and I hope he knows just how important his work is to us. He did an amazing job and it is one of three songs that made me cry the first few times I heard it. Ten points to whoever guesses what the other two are.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I add a request to your loooong list of requests?  
> You teased a J-Hope relationship in a precious chapter. Can you expand on that? Whether they decide to date or not to, either way!"

You crawled into his bed sometime after midnight, latching yourself to him like a spider monkey.

Sleepily, Hoseok pulled you closer and pressed a kiss to your hair. "You okay, baby?"

"I'm big," you whispered. "Is… is this still okay?"

Hoseok hummed in response, pressing another kiss to your scalp. "Mhm, of course it is. Is _this_ okay?" He seemed to tug you impossibly closer, until you felt nothing but the heat of his body fitting against yours.

"Super okay," you mumbled against his shirt, his resounding chuckled vibrating against your ear.

"Everything okay?" He suddenly asked, unsure, hesitant.

You nodded. "Couldn't sleep. Wanted to cuddle you… kind of wanted to talk." You nuzzled against his shirt, breathing in his comforting scent. "That can wait, though. Let's go back to sleep."

Hoseok cupped your chin, gently tilting your face up. "I don't wanna wait," he told you. "Talk to me now, hon."

"You were sleeping, though," you argued.

"And now I'm awake," he shot back.

"You're tired."

"Never too tired for you."

You chewed your lower lip, suddenly feeling a bit nervous. "You know how we kissed, and then… you said… well, you know what you said," you mumbled, trailing off and resisting the urge to hide in Hoseok's shirt again. The only thing stopping you was his hand, still cupping your chin.

"That I want to be your boyfriend," he said easily. Then, shakily: "Did you change your mind? I didn't mean to pressure you into an answer right then… you can take some time to think, and-"

"No, no… Hobi-oppa, that's not what I'm trying to say, I'm… trying to ask if _you're_ still okay with it. Make sure that I didn't pressure _you_ ," you chuckled softly.

Hoseok tutted, brushing back a lock of your hair. "I'm more than okay with it." He leaned in closer, your noses brushing. "I guess you could say I'm… _super_ okay with it," he added with a snort.

You punched his arm playfully, acting offended. "You jerk."

Instead if replying, Hoseok pressed his lips to yours in a touch just as fleeting as your first kiss. When you responded by leaning in again, he captured your lips in a real kiss, lips moving against yours languidly and fingers tangling in your hair.

The press of your bodies, the soft sound of your lips meeting. It was a form of intimacy you weren't used to, but it was far from unwanted. In just a few short minutes, you became addicted to his stolen midnight kisses.

"Still okay?" Hoseok asked breathlessly when you pulled back the slightest bit for air.

You laughed softly, nodding. " _Super_ okay."

Hoseok didn't laugh this time, he just leaned in again and licked over the seam of your lips, asking for entrance. And of course, you let him in. At some point, his roaming hands pulled you on top of him, straddling him while you kissed.

"Oppa, I-"

He shushed you effectively with a hand cupping your cheek, leaving a kiss on your nose. "Don't want to go any further tonight? I think that's a good idea, babe."

You blushed, nodding. When he stroked your cheek soothingly with his thumb, you whispered, "bu-but you're hard."

Hoseok all but giggled, still not stopping the thumb soothing your cheek. "And you're probably wet. That doesn't mean we have to do anything. We can just kiss, y/n. I just want to kiss you, and have you close to me. I want you close to me," he echoed himself, softer.

You nodded, understanding. Hoseok wasn't going to push you, not the slightest bit. He didn't mind taking his time, keeping you comfortable.

"Thank you, oppa," you whispered, leaning in and brushing your noses. "We… can keep kissing though? You're sure it's okay?"

Hoseok's laugh reverberated again as he nodded. Against your lips, he told you, "it's _super_ okay."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do one where she’s mad at one of them for some ridiculous reason (like they accidentally stepped on one of her stuffies or something) so she makes it her business to get revenge and just torments the hell out of them for like a week 🤣 like maybe she does petty stuff like steals one of their socks out of each pair so they can never find a pair or purposely eats/drinks up almost all of their favorite food but leaves like a single drop or a single bite in the container so they get all excited to eat it only to find that it’s half empty. And maybe she can get all her little friends to help her torment whoever she’s mad at? Until they beg for forgiveness! She can do this stuff when she’s big/little because both big and little her are mad And all her daddies are shocked by how vindictive she can be lmaoo thank you in advance if you write it!"

“Mister Jingles!”

You gasped, rushing towards your stuffie as Jungkook tumbled over it, grabbing his plush arm and starting to kiss it relentlessly.

Jungkook, recovered from his near-fall, knelt next to you and said, “aw, sweetie, I’m sorry. Here, lemme apologize to Mister Jingles-”

“You broke his arm!” You screeched, clutching the penguin stuffie to your chest. “Look!”

“Baby, Mister Jingles doesn’t have bones, I’m sure it’s just a little boo boo. Want me to kiss it better?”

You shook your head, still bitter. “Mister Jingles says he doesn’t want your stupid kisses.”

“Does he now?” Jungkook asked, eyebrows raised.

You nodded ferverently. “He says he wants _revenge_.”

Jungkook blew you off with a wave of his hand and a chuckle, thinking that you were kidding. But unfortunately for him, you were ready to start a war over Mister Jingles’ broken arm.

It started simple. You went into Jungkook’s dresser and removed a pile of his favorite shirts, hiding them under your bed. When he was getting dressed in the morning, looking for his favorite clothes, you played dumb as if you had no idea where his shirts were. He seemed to believe you, muttering under his breath about whoever did the laundry that day mixing up his clothes with theirs. As he left the room wearing one of his least favorite shirts, you grinned.

When you took one sock from each of his pairs, however, Jungkook seemed to catch on. He sat on the edge of your bed, a pair of mismatched socks in his hands.

“Little one, would you happen to know why one of each of my pairs of socks is missing?”

You shrugged, picking at your bedspread. “Laundry mixup again.”

“Oh really?” He asked. “Because I just think it’s a _bit_ suspicious that _all_ my left socks would magically get mixed up.”

You kept up the act, shrugging again.

“Where are they, young lady?” He asked, brow furrowing.

You grabbed your stuffie, his arm now affixed with an ace bandage, and spat, “why don’t you ask Mister Jingles and his broken arm?”

Jungkook sputtered and said, “this is still about that? It was an accident!”

“You broke his arm!”

“You’re being a brat!”

At the sound of you shouting at each other, Namjoon poked his head in your room. “Why are you shouting, Jungkook? She’s supposed to be the kid, not you.”

“Hyung!” Jungkook pouted and whined. “She took all my left socks!”

Namjoon snickered, glancing at you. “Why’d you do that, baby? Playing pranks on your Daddy?”

You shook your head. “Not pranks, Dada. This is _war_. He broke Mister Jingle’s arm.”

Namjoon, instead of punishing you, just smirked at Jungkook. “Did you apologize to Mister Jingles, Daddy?”

Jungkook, jaw twitching, nodded. “I apologized!”

“Mister Jingles didn’t accept the apology,” you explained.

Namjoon shrugged. “Wear boots today,” he said with a chuckle.

Jungkook groaned, pulling on his mismatched socks with a pout. “Thanks a lot, hyung.”

Sure, messing with Jungkook’s clothes annoyed him, but you knew how to _really_ push his buttons. Messing with his banana milk.

You drank his entire bottle of it, then filled it with regular milk. After a few drops of yellow food dye and good shake, it looked comparable to his banana milk. You placed the bottle back into the fridge and waited patiently.

You got your revenge after practice, when Jungkook opened the fridge and immediately reached to take a few swigs of his banana milk. You heard the bottle open, then moments later, a loud sputter and a curse.

“What the fuck is this!”

It only took a few minutes of you cackling to yourself in the living room for Jungkook to storm in.

“Did you do this, little one?”

You nodded, still laughing. “Mister Jingles told me to.”

“You are straight up _evil_ ,” he mumbled.

Jimin, in passing on his way down the hallway, smirked. “Told you she was pure Slytherin.”

“So are you, Appa!” You called after him, causing him to pause and stick his tongue out at you.

You didn’t stop there; no, you got worse.

At dance practice, when Jungkook was wearing loose sweatpants, you ran up behind him and pantsed him.

You left one chip in the bag of his favorite chips.

When Haru slept over one night, you put his hand in warm water while he was sleeping (it was Haru’s idea, and it worked. Taehyung was not pleased to wake up to his sheets wet.)

The final straw was when you created a fake dating profile for him online when you were big, and he started getting unsolicited dick pics to his phone all day long, blowing up his notifications.

He cornered you one day when you were little again, about to delete his profile on Overwatch.

“Baby, _please_.” He grabbed you by the shoulders and bowed deeply. “I’m so, so sorry for stepping on Mister Jingles. Please just stop this; you’re driving me insane. I can’t keep sleeping with one eye open like this.”

You thought about it for a moment, dropping his controller without deleting all his data. “But you hurt him, Daddy. His arm is broken.”

Unlike when it first happened, Jungkook nodded. “You’re right, princess. His arm is broken. Daddy was very bad. What if Daddy performs surgery to fix his arm, hmm?”

“You said he doesn’t have bones,” you argued.

Jungkook shook his head. “He does, he totally does. Here, let me see him, baby?”

Reluctantly, you handed over the penguin, and Jungkook took great care in unwrapping his bandage. “Hmm,” he said, feeling his arm and nodding. “I think this is an easy fix, baby girl. Daddy can get him all fixed up.”

“You can?” You asked, eyes wide.

Jungkook nodded, moving his hands over Mister Jingle’s arm like he was bending the arm back into place. “Mhm, mhm. There we go. Bandage, please?”

You handed him the bandage and he placed your hands where his were on the penguin’s arm. “You have to hold his arm in place for me while I put his cast on, okay?”

You did as he said, keeping Mister Jingle’s arm still as Jungkook wrapped it back up. When he was finished, he hummed softly. “Missing something. Do you have stickers, honey?”

You nodded, scrambling for your arts and crafts box. You took out pages of stickers, and you and Jungkook decorated Mister Jingle’s cast with cats, hearts, stars, and flowers. When you were finished, you hugged Mister Jingles to your chest.

“Thank you for doing surgery, Daddy.”

Jungkook ruffled your hair and asked, “does this mean the war against Daddy is over?”

You nodded slowly. “Guess we forgive you now.”

Jungkook sighed with relief. “Good,” he said, pulling out his phone. “Now I’m going to need you to delete this dating profile the second you’re big, because if I get one more picture of a weiner at practice, Tou-san is going to murder me.”

You giggled, plopping yourself in Jungkook’s lap. “Sorry, Daddy.”

He kissed the top of your head and whispered, “it’s alright, baby. We’re all good now.”

You had forgotten, however, about one last trap you had set up for Jungkook a week before. When he did his laundry, a load of white shirts later that week, he missed the single red sock you had placed in the hamper. He sighed as he opened the washing machine, his white clothes all stained. Oh well, he looked good in pink, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had Thanksgiving dinner last night since I work today, and I had to watch as my father threw away 6 beautiful years of sobriety for a glass of wine. To say I'm disappointed is an understatement, in the both of them. My dad asked for that glass, but my mother is the one who poured it. I told him that he shouldn't drink it (I even pointed out that my fiance and I don't drink in solidarity) and he still sat in front of us and drank it, then begged my mom for more all night, which she thankfully didn't give him. Because alcoholics can't have just one drink; they need to get drunk. I was so proud of him for the past 6 years. And he threw it all away without a second thought. I can't deal with him being the way he used to, I feel like I'm losing my father all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, congratulations on making it to 200 chapters. I don't know how you do it but i love the dedication. If you are not to swamped with requests what about a chapter where the reader is maybe making her own sandwich and mistakes the bottle of horseradish for mayo and puts a lot of it on her sandwich taking a huge bite to realise its spicy (maybe makes the boys a horseradish sandwich too on accadent) chaos ensues. (Based on true experience) 🙃"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a snippet, I suppose.

"Can I make lunch for you, Baba, pretty please?"

Hoseok patted your head and nodded. "No knives and nothing hot, lovie. Okay? And no climbing!"

You nodded. "Mhm! M'good girl."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. "I know you are, princess. My good little girl."

You skipped into the kitchen, taking two plates out of the cabinet and carefully setting them on the counter. You took the bread out, laying two pieces on each plate. In the fridge, you found lunch meat and cheese, lettuce and tomatoes. You frowned at the tomatoes, still whole.

"Baba?" You asked, poking your head into the living room.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can you cut up tomatoes for me, please?"

Hoseok smiled and followed you into the kitchen, ruffling your hair. "Such a good baby," he crooned as he dug a knife out of the drawer. "My good girl asked for help instead of touching the sharp knife herself."

You beamed under the praise, laying out meat and cheese on the bread while Hoseok cut the tomatoes up for you. By the time he was done, you were placing lettuce leaves on the sandwiches.

"Let me pour us some drinks while you finish up, how about that?" Hoseok offered.

You giggled and nodded. "Baba is a good helper."

He grinned back at you. "I'm your sous chef, baby."

While Hoseok poured drinks, you grabbed some mayo from the fridge and finished off the sandwiches with a big glob on each of them, spreading it around with a spoon.

"Done, Baba!" You announced, setting the sandwiches on the island by the chairs.

"Wow, sweetie! Looks yummy!"

He helped you up onto the chair next to him and immediately dug into his sandwich. You were midway into your own bite when you realized that something was wrong. Hoseok gasped and choked just as a wave of spiciness hit your tongue.

"Baba!" You whined, spitting it out.

"Baby girl." Even in his own distress, he rubbed your back to soothe you through yours as he started chugging his water. "Horseradish, baby. It tastes like horseradish."

"We're eating horses?!" You gasped, even more appalled.

Hoseok chuckled and shook his head, guiding your sippy cup to your lips. "It's just a name, pumpkin. It's not really made from horses."

"Is it made from radishes?" You asked innocently.

Hoseok shrugged, standing up and looking at the condiment bottle you'd left on the counter. He nodded. "It's horseradish, lovie. Were you trying to use mayo?"

You nodded, pouting. "M'sorry, Baba. Didn't mean it."

Hoseok smiled and patted your head. "I know you didn't, sweetheart. My baby is too little to read, isn't she? Baba should have helped."

You nodded, believing him. "Baby is too little. Reading hard."

Hoseok started taking out the lunch meat and new bread, beckoning you over again. "It is hard, cupcake. That's okay, though. Want to try again with Baba's help? I wanna be your sous chef again!"

You grinned and nodded, hopping out of your chair. "We try again, sous chef Baba!"

This time, thankfully, Hoseok made sure that you spread mayo on the sandwiches instead of horseradish (and you were still grateful that it wasn't made from horses).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask me how far down the reddit rabbit hole I've been getting myself lately. I dare you. 🤣


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "howdy, neffie, how are you? have your doctors figured out the heart thingy yet? hope you’re well and healthy. may i request something? i have been reading so much about did (dissociative identity disorder) and i thought WELL WHY NOT. could you create an alter for one of the boys? i’d prefer jk or tae. they could present themselves when alone with yn, and they’re kinda dangerous and angry, and the boys are very wary, especially yoongi (idk i always think of him of super protective)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not have any real knowledge of DID and what I have written is based off of a few google searches and my own experiences with dissociation (not from a personality disorder).

"Daddy? Can we play?"

You froze in the doorway at Jungkook's hunched frame, towering over his desk as he scribbled on paper. His head shot up at the sound of your voice, fingers gripping his pencil tighter as he spun around to face you.

"Da-Daddy?"

He looked like he did when Jimin touched Taehyung for too long, his tongue pressing the inside of his mouth. His eyes were on fire, boring into you as he threw the pencil back onto his desk.

"Why are you in here?"

"Uhm… it's… my room too, Daddy."

Jungkook glanced over at your bed, shaking his head. "I'm not your dad."

Your hands shook, and you tried your best to swallow the tears that were gathering in your eyes at his words. "I know you're not my dad, but… still my Daddy," you whispered, unsure.

Jungkook shook his head again. "I don't have any kids. You aren't my kid, y/n. Stop calling me that."

The tears finally spilled over and you nodded. "M'sorry, Da-Jungkook. I'm sorry, Jungkookie."

He got even angrier at that. He grabbed the notebook he'd been scribbling in from his desk, all but shoving it in your face. "Jungkook? Read this! Do you think he could write this? This fucking book? No! He just writes stupid fucking songs! Jungkook couldn't write this!"

You trembled, stepping backwards and trying to exit the room. "I-I'm scared," you whispered. "You're scaring me, Kookie."

He slammed the notebook back down on the table. "Stop calling me Jungkook! It's Jack! _Jack_! Why aren't you calling me by my name?"

"What the actual fuck is going on in here?" 

You had never been so happy to see Yoongi in your life. You scrambled against him, hiding your face in his chest as you began to sob.

“Daddy’s being scary! Papa, make him stop!”

“Jungkook, what the fuck are you doing? Do you see what you’re doing to her?” Yoongi snapped, and Jungkook snapped right along with him.

“ _Jack_! It’s Jack, you dick! Stop calling me Jungkook! Stop it! He’s useless, fucking useless!”

Yoongi pulled you tight against him, scooping you into his arms and shushing you softly; you had begun to sob at Jungkook’s outburst. “Okay, Jack,” he said simply. “We’re leaving. We’re leaving now,” he said simply, playing along for your sake.

Once the bedroom door was closed behind you, Yoongi hurried you downstairs and grabbed his phone off the counter. He pressed it to his ear, setting you on the counter and brushing your hair back, trying to soothe you.

“I’ve got you, baby. Papa’s here. You’re safe now.” When the other line picked up, he started rubbing your back as he spoke. “Joon, you need to get everyone home now. Something is really fucking wrong with Jungkook.” He paused, shaking his head. “No, I’m serious. I’m afraid of him hurting the baby, or me, or himself. You need to get home _now_.”

When he hung up, he pulled you back into his arms. “You’re okay, sweetheart. I’m so sorry Daddy scared you like that. We’re going to find out what happened and make sure he doesn’t do it again, alright?”

You sniffled, burying your face in his neck. “Scary. Was really scary, Papa.”

“I know, doll.” He pressed a kiss to your temple. “I’m sorry Papa didn’t get home sooner. But I’m here now. You’re going to be okay.”

The whole time waiting for the others to get home, Yoongi kept you close to him. He also kept a watchful eye on the stairs, as if expecting Jungkook to come down and try to continue the confrontation. But thankfully, he didn’t.

“Joon, you’ve gotta go talk to him,” Yoongi said the moment the other boys rushed in. “Something is really, really wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“He was saying his name is Jack, that he isn’t Jungkook. Baby said he kept telling her he isn’t her Daddy and he was screaming his head off.”

“I’ll go with you,” Seokjin offered. “We can talk to him together.”

While Seokjin and Namjoon went upstairs, the other boys tried their hardest to keep things normal for you. Jimin pulled you into his lap and started making silly faces, and Hoseok started singing to you. Yoongi made you a bottle of milk and held it to your lips. All the boys were set on keeping you distracted, except for Taehyung. He sat off in the corner of the living room, picking at the knees of his jeans.

“Tae?” Jimin said after a while. “You’re not worried? You could have went upstairs with them.”

And that’s when Taehyung broke. Bursting into tears, he shook his head. “Sowwy, Appa. TaeTae bad. Kept secrets for Daddy and he almost hurt sissy.”

“Prince, don’t cry,” Hoseok soothed, pulling the younger into his lap. “Hush, baby boy, you aren’t bad.”

“What do you mean, you kept secrets for Daddy?” Yoongi asked softly, brushing back Taehyung’s hair.

“Daddy isn’t Daddy sometimes. Sometimes he’s Jack, or Ellen, or Peter, or-”

“What do you mean, Tae? What do you mean, that he’s these other people?” Jimin asked.

Taehyung sniffled, threading his fingers with Hoseok’s. “H-he has DID.”

“DID?” Yoongi asked.

“Dissociative Identity Disorder,” Seokjin clarified, coming downstairs followed by a very somber-looking Namjoon, who had Jungkook nearly attached to his side.

“Kook?” Jimin asked hesitantly.

Jungkook nodded. “I’m sorry. I never told anyone. I’ve been hiding it… trying to hide it.”

“He’s been going to therapy in secret for it,” Seokjin supplied.

“Okay, can someone please explain what the fuck it _is_ though?” Yoongi spat. “Because whatever the fuck I saw up there, I don’t want it anywhere near these babies.”

Jungkook choked on a sob, burying his face in Namjoon’s shoulder. The leader rubbed his back, whispering something into his ear that made his sobbing die down into sporadic cries.

“Have you heard of multiple personality disorder?” Namjoon finally spoke to the other boys.

Hoseok nodded. “Yeah. Where you kind of have other selves that live inside you?”

Seokjin nodded. “That’s the modern term for it. DID. Listen, I know this is a lot to take in, and what you saw, Yoongi, scared you. But Jungkook has been suffering and dealing with this on his own for a long time, and you need to be gentle with him, too.”

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook croaked. “I didn’t mean for her to ever see. Didn’t mean for anyone to see.” He glanced over at his boyfriend, who was still cuddled up in Hoseok’s arms, mouthing at the older’s shirt. “Not even Tae. And, please don’t be mad at him. I made him swear not to tell. I… I’ve been trying to control it. Trying to make it go away.”

“Are there medications?” Jimin asked.

Jungkook shook his head. “No medications. I’ve been doing different treatments in therapy, though. We, uhm… we kind of cut down my number of alters? I used to have more. But with the therapy, we’ve slowly been integrating them. So now there aren’t as many…”

“You scared the shit out of her,” Yoongi said bluntly, pointing at you.

Jungkook nodded. “I never wanted her to see, hyung. I didn’t mean to scare her. I really didn’t. I love her to death.” He made eye contact with you, lip trembling. “I love you, baby. I love you so much and I’m so sorry that you saw me like that.”

“We’re going to go to Sejin-hyung and see if he can find more resources for Jungkook,” Namjoon said, rubbing Jungkook’s back supportively. “We’re going to help him and do everything we can. He didn’t ask for this.” Namjoon glared daggers at Yoongi, as if daring him to contradict him.

Yoongi cleared his throat. “We love you, Jungkook. And we’re here for you, no matter what. I just… I’m afraid, okay? You scared me.”

Jungkook nodded, head hung. “I’ll do anything to earn your trust back, hyung. You could come to my sessions, if you want, if that might help you understand.”

Yoongi nodded. “I would like that, actually. And I’ll try to do some research of my own, too. We wanna help, Kook, okay? I know you didn’t mean it. I know it isn’t your fault.”

“Daddy?” Taehyung spoke up from Hoseok’s lap. “Can I hug you, please?”

Jungkook visibly relaxed, nodding. He held out his arms to his little boy. “Come here, baby boy, of course you can hug me.”

Watching Taehyung crash into Jungkook’s arms, you had the sudden urge to do the same. You wiggled out of Jimin’s arms and followed your brother, giggling with Jungkook pressed a wet kiss to each of your cheeks.

“I’m sorry, baby girl,” he whispered softly. “Really, really sorry.”

You kissed his lips, nuzzling your nose against his cheek. “Wasn’t Daddy’s fault,” you told him. “We get through this together, like we always do.”

And you knew that you would.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wow I actually thought about a tattoo chapter idea about a month ago, and this made me think about it again. So it would be like a situation where Jungkook is planning to go see his tattoo artist and the rest of the guys are preoccupied that day and MC is little so he ends up taking her with him. And JKs tattoo artist is like a really close friend that Bang PD knows about so he's confused why he came in with a girl rather than Tae. Plus he's cool with the whole littlespace situation. So he let's her color on of one of his sheets and she's being rather quiet. He doesn't really realize what she's doing until after he got his tattoo. He asks her about it, but little did he know she was drawing it for the both of them. He kinda just laughs it off but she's being really serious. Then Kook brings up how serious it is to get one and how there may be a chance things might not work out between them. And things get really sentimental from here so she hugs him and says that even if they don't, she loves him and he'll always be her best friend/ is special to her and they get emotional and end up getting small matching tattoos on maybe the back of their shoulders or something. I'm sorry, I always get super detailed with these but the actual tattoo could be up to you, or in the air."

“You excited, little lamb?”

You nodded, gripping Jungkook’s hand tighter as the car rolled past the downtown shop windows. “We get ice cream after?”

Jungkook chuckled and nodded. “Sure thing, baby girl. Whatever you want.”

“I want chocolate,” you decided, making Jungkook laugh again.

“So silly,” he chided you as the car slowed to a stop. Jungkook opened the car door after unbuckling your seatbelt, reaching out his hand to help you slide over to his side. He held the door open for you and helped you out onto the sidewalk. 

“That one?” You asked, pointing to the tattoo shop you were parked in front of.

“Mhm,” Jungkook said. “Remember, you be on your best behavior if you want ice cream after.”

You nodded, completely serious. Dessert was a very important reward and you certainly weren’t going to miss out! “I’ll be super good, Daddy.”

“My lady,” he held the door open for you, letting you walk inside first. He made an accent that made you giggle.

“Hey, Jungkook!”

You hid behind Jungkook as a heavily tattooed man came up from behind the counter, giving Jungkook a half-hug. “Hey, hyung,” he replied.

“No Tae today? Who’s this?”

Jungkook managed to extract you from his side enough that the man could see your face, and then you squirmed away and hid right back in Jungkook’s side.

“This is y/n,” he introduced you. “She’s my girlfriend, and my little.”

“Ah,” the tattoo artist seemed to understand. “Is she little right now? Is that why she’s being so shy?”

Jungkook must have nodded, because the next thing you knew, the tattoo artist was sighing deeply. “Oh, what a shame. I have some paper and markers in the back and I was hoping a cute little girl would come visit and help draw me some new tattoo designs. But if little y/n is feeling too shy…”

You poked your head out as he trailed off, looking at him suspiciously. “Markers?” You asked.

He nodded, beckoning you both into the back. Jungkook took your hand and led you there, and you saw that the shop was empty. They must have closed it for Jungkook’s appointment. Next to the station that was set up with a tattoo gun and ink bottles, you saw another little seat and table with a pack of markers and some paper.

“What do you think, sweetie?” Jungkook asked. “Will you design some tattoos for oppa while he draws on Daddy?”

You nodded; that was a very important job, and if Jungkook’s tattoo artist needed the help, then you were happy to oblige! Soon enough, you were seated next to Jungkook at the table, the loud buzz of the tattoo gun in your ears.

You drew a cat first, and then a skull and crossbones. That would be a cool tattoo for a biker, you decided. Really hardcore. Then you drew a rainbow; that would be a really cute tattoo. Soon enough, your mind started drifting to tattoos that _you_ might want to have. You glanced at Jungkook’s exposed arm for inspiration. And then, you got an idea.

You carefully drew two hearts from the “Love Yourself: Answer” albums; connected together. Underneath the first one, you wrote “you are the cause”. Under the second, you wrote “of my euphoria”. Jungkook’s song.

“Baby?”

You glanced up, seeing that Jungkook was now sitting up as the artist wiped his fresh tattoo down.

“What do you think?”

You glanced at the new tattoo on his arm and smiled. “I love it, Daddy. You did a really good job, oppa,” you added shyly.

He grinned as he wrapped up Jungkook’s arm. “Thank you, little one. And what have you been working on, hmm?”

First you showed him the doodles you had made of the cat, the skull and crossbones, and the rainbow. 

“Wowie! Those look great, honey. Can I keep them here so my clients can see them?”

You nodded, eagerly passing him the paper. “Will they like them?”

He nodded as he taped the sheet near his station. “They’ll love them.”

“And what’s that one, princess?” Jungkook asked, gesturing to the other paper.

You blushed, slightly hesitant to show him. “It’s uhm… a tattoo I wanna get. With you.”

Jungkook raised his eyebrows. “You want to get a tattoo with me, love?”

You nodded, shyly handing him the paper. As he looked it over, his eyes got dewy.

“This is really great, baby. Really sweet, and touching, but… tattoos are permanent, you know? Are you sure you want to get one with me?”

You nodded, completely serious. “We can always have a piece of each other, then, Daddy.”

Jungkook frowned, and his tattoo artist seemed to get the hint that you needed to have a private conversation. He stood up and headed for the back of the shop. “I gotta take a leak, Kook, I’ll be back.”

Once you were alone, Jungkook beckoned you onto his lap. When you scrambled into it, he held you close and kissed the top of your head. “Baby, I don’t want to put these kind of thoughts in your head because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, both big and little. But I need to ask; what if something happened between us? Would you still want a piece of me on you all the time?”

You nodded, cupping his cheeks in your hands. Slowly, you felt yourself slipping out of littlespace at the seriousness of the conversation. “I love you, big and little, as a boyfriend, and as a best friend. Even if things didn’t work out romantically between us, Kook, I would still love you. You’re my best friend. I would always want a piece of you with me.”

He smiled, leaning in and pressing his lips to yours. “Big now, baby?” When you nodded, he leaned in for an even deeper kiss. “I feel the same way that you do, noona. I just… wanted to make sure that you didn’t end up making a rash decision that you might regret.”

“I would never regret doing anything with you, Jungkook. Never.”

When the tattoo artist got back, Jungkook asked if he could spare some more of his time to do two more tattoos. You left the shop with two hearts on the backs of your arms, that became connected as one when you stood close together. Jungkook’s lyrics underneath them completed it, and he sent a picture of you standing together to complete the phrase, sending it in the group chat to all the boys.

Back in the car, after thanking the tattoo artist profusely and tipping him well, Jungkook buckled you in even though you were big. “Still want that ice cream?” He asked, slightly teasing.

You snorted. “I won’t turn down ice cream, big or little.”

You both took your jackets off in the ice cream shop, showing off your new tattoos. You were glad about your decision, as you watched Jungkook sitting across from you, face scrunched up like a bunny as he complained of brain freeze. Yeah; he _was_ the cause of your euphoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; I have a matching tattoo with someone who I now have blocked on Facebook and my phone. Make smarter choices than me, kids. Cover ups are fucking painful and expensive.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A few episodes back you did a big reader x Jk I think? Or jimin? Having their first sexy time. Can you do one with yoongi? It doesn’t need to be explicit obviously, but I love that adult relationship they have simultaneous to their caregiving one!"
> 
> "You know we need a chapter where Yoongi uses his tongue technology now, right? 😜"

“Oppa, slow down,” you complained softly as Yoongi sucked a bruise onto your collarbone.

He paused to look up at you, mouth still on your skin, tongue swiping out to soothe the mark he’d made. His hair was a disheveled mess already, clinging to his sweaty forehead when all you’d done so far is _kiss_.

“What, babe? I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to go down on you…”

“Just…” You groaned, embarrassed. “What if I suck? What if you hate it? What if I taste bad?”

Yoongi snorted, pressing a kiss to your collarbone. “Did Kook say any of those things about you?”

“No, but he had never been with a girl, so he had nothing to compare it to.”

Yoongi shrugged, biting down on your neck and causing you to writhe underneath him. “I don’t care how many girls I’ve been with; I wanna be with you, y/n. And,” he whispered, leaning in and breathing hot in your ear. “I bet you taste fucking delicious.”

This time, you didn’t stop him when he trailed his tongue even lower.

“So cute,” Yoongi murmured against your breast, cupping it and kissing every inch of it, mouth wrapping around the nipple and sucking lightly. He moaned around it, making you vibrate in response, back arching.

“Feels good,” you mumbled.

Yoongi moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. This time, you were the one who moaned. Yoongi kissed the now-erect nub, chuckling softly. “So fucking cute.”

He pressed open-mouthed kisses down your ribs and over your stomach, pausing to circle your belly button with his tongue. When he reached your hips, he nipped at each of your hipbones, making you squirm underneath him.

“Oppa,” you whined impatiently.

“Yes, dear?” He asked, kissing between your hips, just at the hem of your underwear. “Need something?”

“Stop teasing,” you whimpered as he sucked a hickey on your sensitive skin.

“Mm… But I like making you desperate for me. Like watching you _want_. Maybe,” he added, punctuating it with another bruising suck. “Maybe I want you to beg for my mouth.”

You were so far gone by then, panties soaked by his ministrations, that you couldn’t even be embarrassed. He was so different from being with Jungkook. He took control with ease; he knew how to get you _needing_. It was like he already knew your body better than you did, without even touching it.

“Please,” you breathed. “Please, oppa.”

“Please what?” He pressed, fingers hooking under your waistband but not pulling down.

“Pl-please touch me.”

“I _am_ touching you,” he proved his point by leaning down and licking one of your hipbones.

“Not there,” you whispered.

“Then where?”

Impatiently, you rutted your hips up. “ _Here_ ,” you whimpered.

“Oh!” Yoongi acted as if he had a sudden epiphany. “Of course, babe, let me touch that beautiful kitty.”

He half-purred, half-growled as he finally pulled your panties down in one fell swoop, gingerly getting them around your ankles and tossing them carelessly behind him. He leaned down immediately, his breath ghosting over your sex and making you shiver.

“You want it, y/n?”

He had to be sure; he may have been a tease with you, but he always wanted to be sure that you were comfortable.

“ _Yes_ ,” you groaned. “Please, oppa, just-”

He licked a stripe right from your entrance to your clit, moaning as he pulled away. You watched in a mixed state of horror and arousal as he seemed to savor your taste, licking his lips obscenely. 

“Fuck; I knew you’d taste good,” he mumbled as he leaned back down. “Don’t know what you were so worried about.”

You opened your mouth with a retort, but all that came out was a breathy and pathetic, “oh, fuck,” as Yoongi continued his ministrations, his tongue swirling over your most sensitive spot.

“Good, baby? You like that?”

You were once again at a loss for words as he licked lower, pressing his tongue _inside_ of you and making you gasp. He moved back up to your clit, your whole center a soaking wet mess by then, but he didn’t seem to mind. You had half a mind to tell him that you were getting close, but then your mind shorted out and _holy shit where did he learn to do that_ , and then-

“Oppa, yes; fuck! Please don’t stop!”

He didn’t, not until you went limp from oversensitivity and wiggled your hips in annoyance. He looked up at you with a grin, still between your legs, and licked his lips again. His hands traced patterns on your inner thighs as he knelt between them, looking a bit too smug for your liking.

“Can you come twice? Want you to come with me inside you.”

You nodded eagerly, your overstimulation washing away with a fresh wave of arousal. Yoongi grinned and leaned down for a kiss, making you taste yourself on his lips, before reaching into his bedside drawer for a condom.

“You’re sure?” He asked, fingers freezing on his button.

“I’m sure, oppa,” you whispered. “Wanna have you inside me. Wanna make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

Yoongi smirked as he wiggled out of his pants, pulling his boxers down with them. “Can’t write a line about being good at oral sex if you can’t back it up,” he shrugged.

You slapped his arm, groaning. “Don’t kill the mood, you pompous ass.”

Instead of replying, Yoongi just rolled the condom of his length and gave himself a few pumps. “Ready?” He asked against your lips.

You nodded, connecting your lips in a slow kiss as he pushed inside, your body letting him in easily. He stilled for a moment at full hilt, lips pressing against yours, waiting for you to adjust. When he licked the seam of your lips and you parted them to let his tongue dance with yours, he started rocking his hips.

You groaned into the kiss and he mirrored the sound, your noises mixing in the shared space of your mouths as he thrust into you. Your own hips met his movements, your hands reaching for his waist and silently urging him to pick up the pace. He chuckled into the kiss, hands reaching down to cup your breasts as he moved faster.

“You feel so good,” he whispered against your damp, kiss-swollen lips. 

“You feel good too,” you panted out, sliding your hand down your stomach and letting it linger near your sex.

“Touch yourself, baby,” he encouraged you. His hands moved from your breasts down to your waist, gripping tightly. “M’gonna make you come again,” he promised you.

As you moved your fingers over your swollen nub, Yoongi used your waist as leverage to slam into you in a way that Jungkook hadn’t. He had been careful and sweet, but Yoongi? God, Yoongi was fucking you into next week and you never wanted him to stop. You moaned loudly as his cock hit that spot inside you that made electricity shoot through your veins.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted, your name leaving his lips just after. “I’m not gonna last,” he groaned. “You feel so good.”

“Gonna come,” you whispered in response, capturing his lips as he leaned down again.

“Come for me, baby,” he moaned into your mouth. “I love you, I love you so much.”

“I love you, oppa. So much.”

His pace was brutal, almost knocking your hand away from your clit. Your kiss was more just breathing into each other’s mouths as you both reached your highs, your body shaking underneath him and his stuttering inside you as he filled the condom.

“Fuck; y/n.”

He rolled over lazily as he pulled out, tying off the condom and tossing it somewhere off the bed. He immediately pulled you close against him, guiding your head to his sweaty chest.

“So good,” he whispered. “Was it good for you, too? Was I going too fast for you?”

You shook your head, pressing a kiss to his peck. “Was really good. Never been fucked like that before,” you admitted, blushing at your own words.

Yoongi chuckled, kissing your hair. “Bet you never came like that before, either,” he pointed out, slightly cocky.

You groaned, hiding your face in his chest. “I can’t stand you sometimes.”

Yoongi hummed, carding his fingers through your hair. “I don’t believe you.”

You snickered. “Well you should.”

“Mm,” Yoongi pretended to think about it for a moment. “Nah; you love me, all the time. You’re just bluffing because you’re embarrassed.”

You nuzzled against his chest and shrugged. “Not so embarrassed with you, anymore. Been getting better.”

Yoongi nodded and leaned down to kiss your hair. “You asked for what you wanted today,” he murmured. “I’m proud of you, babe. For real; I’m proud of you.”

“That means a lot to me,” you admitted. “Even when I’m big; I want you to be proud of me.”

Yoongi cupped your cheek and smiled, assuring you, “I will always be proud of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll keep making me bump these ratings up to explicit and I'm gonna act like I'm all offended to uphold my sweet and innocent image, but I'm actually a huge pervert and I'm lowkey here for it. I probably missed some tags, so let me know if I did so I can add them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you also do another prompt with yoongi where she has surgery or something and he takes care of her? I really hope yoongi’s surgery went well-and am manifesting my nerves somewhere else haha!"

"Daddy had it done, remember, baby?" Yoongi brushed your hair back as you sat in the chair at the oral surgeon's. At Yoongi's request, the doctor had left you both alone for a bit while he got ready, for Yoongi to calm you down.

"Ye-yeah, but… I'm still scared."

Yoongi kissed your forehead and assured you, "Papa will be right here until you fall asleep, and I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Wish it was Dr. Kim doing it…"

"I know, lovie, but she isn't a dentist or a surgeon. You have to let this doctor take them out." He paused, running his fingers through your hair. "You'll feel so much better after the teeth are out, baby. Your mouth won't hurt all the time anymore."

You still pouted, but held back your words as the doctor entered the room again. "All ready, dear? It'll be over before you know it! You'll be asleep the whole time."

You nodded, gripping Yoongi's hand tighter as the anesthesiologist placed a mask over your nose and mouth.

"Pa-Oppa?" You corrected yourself, tears welling up in your eyes.

"It's okay, baby," he whispered, close to your ear. "Breathe in deep and you're going to fall asleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

You wanted to protest, to cry, to cling to him, but everything went black and your hand slipped from his.

The rest of the afternoon felt like a giant fever dream. You smelled antiseptic mixed with Yoongi's cologne, felt warm and then cold. Your mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton (it was). You vaguely recalled a car ride home, but nothing really clicked until you came out of it, vision suddenly clearing as you laid on the couch.

"Papa?" You called out, trying to sit up.

"Baby," he breathed, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "Done talking nonsense, hmm?"

"Nonsense?"

Yoongi smiled and nodded. "You were saying some pretty silly things. I convinced Daddy not to record you, though, since no one recorded him when he was acting silly."

"Papa," you repeated, sighing.

"Yes, baby? Tell me what you need."

"Have to pee. Mouth hurts. Hungry."

Yoongi leaned in and pressed a finger to your lips, coaxing your mouth open. "Let me get the gauze out of your mouth so you don't sound like a chipmunk anymore."

You giggled, opening your mouth for him, but your giggles were cut short when you saw the bright red, bloody gauze in his hand.

"Papa?"

"It's okay, love," he soothed you, tossing the gauze into a nearby trash can (you didn't want to think about why Yoongi had a trash can so close to you. Had you been sick?). "You're not bleeding anymore, princess."

"Promise?" You asked, whining at your sore mouth.

"Promise," he whispered, lifting you up into his arms. "Let's go potty and then eat something so you can take your pain medication."

"Medication yucky," you argued as Yoongi carried you into the bathroom.

"It'll make you feel better, though, baby. Don't you want to feel better?"

You thought about it for a moment, finally nodding. "Wanna feel better, Papa."

"Good girl," he praised you as he helped you wash your hands.

In the kitchen, he started heating broth while you sat at the counter. "Later you can have some mashed potatoes, okay?" He told you. "Let's have something you don't need to chew at all for now."

Yoongi was patient with you while he fed you. Your mouth was sore in some spots and numb in others, so just as much broth dribbled down your chin as got in your belly. But he patiently fed you one spoonful at a time, trying to help you keep it inside your mouth long enough to swallow and then wiping your chin afterwards.

"Such a good girl," he cooed. He stood up and placed the soup bowl in the sink, taking out a cup and filling it with juice. Next, he took out a little orange pill bottle and took out a white pill. "You can't have a straw or sippy because of your stitches, baby," he said apologetically. "But Papa will help you, okay?"

You nodded opening your mouth for him to place the pill on your tongue and then swallowing as he held the cup to your lips. Yoongi wiped your mouth again after, smiling.

"You'll feel better soon, princess." He picked you back up and carried you to the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?"

You nodded, curling up in his lap as he put on a disney film. You pouted a bit, your mouth still hurting, until Yoongi started peppering kisses to your face. "You did so well today. I'm so proud of you."

"Tank you, Papa. Was brave?"

"The bravest girl I know," he assured you, petting your hair.

"M'sleepy, Papa."

Yoongi kissed your hair and pulled you closer against him. "Sleep, baby. I'll be right here. Papa will take care of you until you're all better."

"And after I'm better?" You yawned.

Yoongi chuckled. "I'll still take care of you. I'll always take care of my little girl."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "could you write some babyspace with seokjin? thanks so much 💜💜"

“Da,” you mumbled, tugging on his sleeve.

“Hello, princess.” He put down the book he was reading, pulling you into his lap and pressing a kiss to your cheek. “What’s up, lovie?”

You shrugged, reaching up and tugging on his earlobe. “Want bottle,” you whispered.

Seokjin smiled and brushed back a lock of your hair. “Feeling littler than before, baby girl?”

You nodded, fingers still fiddling with Seokjin’s earlobe.

He hummed and rubbed your back. “You have a diapie on, sweetheart?” When you nodded, he smiled and kissed your temple. “And you’ve got your paci right here,” he said, booping it playfully. “So I guess you’re all set, then! Let’s go get you a nice warm bottle.”

Seokjin kept you at his hip and made your bottle one-handed, and you grinned when you saw him adding honey to it to sweeten it. He warmed the bottle in the machine on the counter, bouncing you in his arms and singing as you waited for it to heat up. You were a giggling mess, hands pulling at Seokjin’s ears and nose and cheeks, making him chuckle.

“My silly little baby,” he cooed, blowing raspberries on your cheeks. “So small and sweet.”

You were past the point of being able to talk at that point, so you just nodded and continued to mess with Seokjin’s features until the bottle warmer dinged, signalling that your milk was ready.

“Let’s go get comfy, my good girl.”

Seokjin settled on the couch with you, propping you up against his arm and plucking your pacifier from your lips. You whined at the loss, only to hum contently a moment later as Seokjin coaxed the nipple of the bottle into your mouth.

“There we go, baby. Da’s got you. You just relax for me.”

You were quick to listen, eyes fluttering shut as you sucked on the sweet milk. Seokjin hummed as you drank, holding the bottle with one hand and rubbing your back with the other. You were safe and warm in his arms, snuggled close and breathing in his scent.

When your bottle was finished, you started mouthing at Seokjin’s shirt before he could even reach for your pacifier. Unsure, he offered, “want to nurse, cupcake?”

You nodded, wet lips still tugging at his shirt. Chucking, he pulled your mouth away to raise his shirt up. “There you go, sweetie. Isn’t this better, without Da’s shirt in the way?”

You eagerly latched onto him, sighing softly as you began to suck. Seokjin sighed, as well, pulling you closer and kissing the top of your head.

“I love this, baby,” he murmured to you. “Love it so much.”

You loved it, too, but you were 1. Too little and 2. Too preoccupied to tell him so. Instead, you just continued to nurse, opening your eyes enough to try and tell him that you loved it too, with just a glance. He seemed to understand, brushing back your hair and smiling down at you.

“Is my baby sleepy?” He asked after a while.

When you shook your head, he said, “no? How about we change you into some comfy jammies anyway? Da will put baby lotion on you, hmm?”

You popped your mouth off him with an eager nod. You loved when the boys rubbed lotion on you. The motions and the scent of the lotion made you feel even littler, and you loved it. Before lifting you up from the couch, Seokjin popped your pacifier back in your mouth.

Upstairs, he undressed you on your bed and changed your diaper since you were wet. He tickled your tummy as he taped up the new diaper, making you giggle.

“My sweet girl,” he murmured, digging in your dresser for some soft, warm footie pajamas.

“Da,” you managed with a smile as he uncapped the baby lotion, warming it in his palms.

“Da is right here, precious angel. Gonna make your skin so soft and nice-smelling, how about that?”

When you nodded, he massaged the sweet-smelling lotion onto your arm, taking his time and making sure to cover every inch of your skin. He moved on to your other arm, and the massaging of his fingers was so soothing that your eyes started getting heavy.

By the time he was rubbing lotion onto your belly, your eyes had fluttered shut, and your breathing was starting to even out. He chuckled as he moved down to your legs, chiding you softly, “don’t fall asleep, yet, little one. Da still has to get your jammies on.”

He managed to do so, even with how limp with exhaustion you had gotten. Soon enough, you were tucked into bed with Seokjin lying next to you, rubbing slow circles on your back.

“I love you, baby.”

You mumbled around your pacifier, incoherent but still understood.

Seokjin chuckled, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “My precious little kitten. I’ll see you in the morning.”

You fell asleep to the smell of baby lotion and Seokjin’s cologne filling your nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:  
> Not a single soul:  
> Me: Ohhh this groundddd feels so heavier, I am singing byyyy myyyyyselffff.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love your writing so much! You do such a great job on every chapter! I hope you’re doing ok and taking the time you need to feel better. Is it ok if I put a request in the comments? Absolutely no rush at all! I know you have a lot of requests! I had to get a cortisone shot in my foot today and I’m terrified of needles so that was scary, and I honestly imagined the guys being there to get me through it. Could you do a chapter where reader is getting a shot,(or some kind of minimal procedure) and is nervous and scared and gets comforted? Either big or little whatever you like, but possibly with JK because he’s my bias. Thank you so so much💕"

“Daddy, I don’t think I have to go to the doctor, after all.”

Jungkook raised his eyebrows from where he was kneeling in front of you, tying your shoes. “Is that so?”

“Mhm,” you agreed. “My knee feels super better so we should just go to the park and play instead!”

Jungkook shook his head, finishing the knot on your shoe. "Baby, just because it doesn't hurt right this second doesn't mean it's all better. You still have to get the injection to prevent it from hurting in the future."

You pouted, kicking your legs back and forth. "But I'm scared, Daddy."

"I know you are, princess," Jungkook murmured, leaning in and pulling you into a tight hug. "But Daddy will be with you the whole time, and Dr. Kim is so nice, she'll make sure to do it as gently as possible."

You shrugged, hiding your face in Jungkook's neck.

"Papa used to get these shots all the time, love, remember? Before his surgery, he got them every couple of weeks."

"Papa's brave," you mumbled in response.

Jungkook nodded, picking you up and standing. "And my little girl is brave, too. The bravest. I know you can do it, sweetheart."

You kept your face hidden as Jungkook carried you to the car, breathing in his comforting scent and trying to let it calm you. But you were still thrumming with nerves the entire car ride, clinging to Jungkook the best that you could with you both wearing seatbelts.

"Can you be brave for me, baby?" He asked when the car came to a stop.

The facade of Dr. Kim's office looked big and intimidating from the sidewalk. You clung to Jungkook's hand, shrugging. You didn't feel as brave as he seemed to think you were.

"Y/n! Hello, little one!"

Dr. Kim was always nice, but today, you shrunk away from her, making her frown.

"Are you nervous, sweetheart?"

You nodded. "Needles ouchie."

"I won't lie to you, honey, they are ouchie. But I'll do it really quick and it'll be over before you know it, how about that?"

"And Daddy will hold you on his lap, okay? Would you like that?"

You pouted, lower lip trembling as Jungkook sat down, pulling you onto his lap. It seemed that you didn't have much choice in the matter. When you saw the size of the needle that Dr. Kim pulled out of her jacket pocket, you whimpered.

"Oh, baby girl, don't look at it," Jungkook advised. He gently cupped your cheek, guiding you to look at him instead of the needle. "I've got you, love, you're safe."

"Just a little pinch, little one, and then you can pick out a pretty bandaid, okay?" Dr. Kim soothed you with a gentle touch to your kneecap. "Take a big deep breath for me, okay?" When you did as she said, sucking in a trembling breath, she murmured, "now breathe out. There we go."

It was more than just a little pinch. It hurt really, really bad! You started crying as you breathed out, and Jungkook tried his best to distract you with kisses all over your face. Your forehead, your eyelids, your cheeks, your nose, your lips. By the time Dr. Kim pulled the needle out, your tears had mostly stopped.

"You did so well, sweetheart!" She exclaimed. She held up a bin filled with colorful bandaids, encouraging you, "pick one, honey."

You hesitantly chose a My Little Pony one, watching as Dr. Kim stuck it over the sore spot on your knee. "Tank you," you managed.

Dr. Kim smiled and ruffled your hair. "You did so well, honey. Me and Daddy are very proud of you."

"Proud?" You asked Jungkook, and he chuckled and nodded.

Pressing his lips to yours, Jungkook told you, "I'm very proud, baby. So proud that I think you deserve a treat!"

"Treat?" Your eyes brightened. "Candy? Ice cream? Stuffie?"

Jungkook pressed a finger to his chin, thinking hard. "I think we can get some ice cream and then take a little detour to the toy store before going home," he conceded.

"Yay, yay!" You bounced in his lap, tugging his arm. "Carry me p'ease?"

Jungkook squeezed you close as he stood up, keeping you safe in his arms. "Anything for you, my brave little bear."

Dr. Kim waved to you as he carried you from the office. "I'm sorry I had to give you ouchies, honey. Thank you for being such a good little girl!"

You smiled, blushing at the praise. "Bye-bye, Dr. Kim."

Out in the car, Jungkook buckled you in and asked the driver to take you to the nearest ice cream shop. He patted your head and told you,

"I knew you were as brave as Papa."

You grinned; you were braver than you believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to clean the house and do not just mine but also my fiance's chores because he's been in a bad place mentally. We are pretty much 24/7 and I haven't been getting the structure that I need (him enforcing the rules both big and little, etc) so I'm hoping that helping and supporting him will show him that I can take care of him too.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really love this story so much it’s a huge comfort for me. I had a really bad day today, depression at an all time high, messing up every time I turn around, breaking glass things, losing something important to me and so on but I was at work all day so I wasn’t in a safe place to slip so I just ended up getting extremely overwhelmed so I was wondering if you could maybe write a chapter like that and the boys trying to help MC come down and make her feel safe? Possibly with Hobi and Yoongi if you’re feeling up to it, they’re my biggest comforts"

Your skin was on fire, vibrating, veins pumping throughout your body in a way that made you want to scream. You flung your briefcase to the floor in the foyer, kicking off your shoes and leaning your head against the wall. It was cool against your skin, grounding. You tried in vain to suck in a deep breath.

"Babe?" Hoseok's voice was soft and unsure, and when you looked up, you saw both he and Yoongi looking hesitant to approach you.

"I'm fine," you spat. "It's fine. Bad day at work. Gonna go-"

"No," Yoongi stopped you with a gentle hand on your wrist, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on your pulse point and somehow managing to lessen the fire you felt under your skin. "No, it's not just work. Tell us what's going on."

Hoseok took your defeated huff as an invitation to make his own point of contact; he bracketed you from behind, lips leaving featherlike kisses on the back of your neck. "We're here," he murmured as Yoongi let go of your wrist in favor of caging you in from the other side. You sunk into the warmth of them on instinct.

"You wanna tell us what happened?" Yoongi asked.

You shrugged. "Bad day at work. Was already feeling depressed." Tears threatened to fall from your eyes as you and Yoongi made eye contact. "Ju-just wanted my daddies so bad. Wanted to come home to you."

"You're here now, baby," Hoseok whispered into your hair. "Baba and Papa are right here. You're home and safe now."

"We'll take good care of you," Yoongi assured you. "You were such a good girl, making it through work even though it was hard. You did so well, baby girl."

You whimpered at the praise, one hand reaching up to cling to Yoongi and the other reaching behind to grasp Hoseok's arm. "Need you," you croaked.

"We're right here," Hoseok assured you again. "Let's get you into some comfy clothes, hmm?"

Yoongi gently lifted you into his arms, and Hoseok followed close behind as he carried you upstairs. He laid on your bed with you, petting your hair and kissing your face as Yoongi produced a pacifier from your nightstand.

"Here you go, lovie," he murmured as he coaxed it into your mouth. 

You sighed softly, beginning to suck as Hoseok made careful work of your work clothes. Yoongi dug through your dresser until he found one of your favorite track sets, pink with purple hearts.

"Beautiful little girl," Hoseok praised you as he slid the sweatshirt over your head.

"The most beautiful girl in the world," Yoongi agreed as he pulled on your pants.

The clothes were soft and warm, and Hoseok was lifting you back up before you knew it. "You can relax now, princess," he whispered. "Just relax and let daddies take care of you."

Yoongi chose a soft, soothing cartoon, joining you and Hoseok on the couch after picking up your plush, cat-print blanket from the floor. "Can Papa cuddle too?" He asked softly, more to Hoseok than to you.

Hoseok pulled Yoongi close as he joined you before situating you so that you were lying in both of their laps. He adjusted the blanket over you, smiling down at you with his signature sunshine grin.

"We love you so much, baby," he whispered.

"We're so proud of you," Yoongi added.

"You can come to us when you get overwhelmed," Hoseok told you. "We'll always be here to make it better."

"Big or little," Yoongi supplied. "We always want to take care of you, princess. As our girlfriend, as our little girl. You're so precious to us."

Hoseok leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead, and Yoongi did the same to the top of your head. You sighed contently at the affection, snuggling against your daddies. The vibrating under your skin had all but vanished, and all you felt was the warmth of their love.

"We wanna be safe for you," Hoseok whispered. "Wanna be your home."

You wanted to tell them that they were, that they _were_ your home, but they had effectively pushed you so far into your headspace that it was hard to speak. You managed a small grunt behind your pacifier, making Yoongi chuckle.

"We know, baby. It's okay," Yoongi soothed you. "You don't have to answer. We just want you to know."

But you still tried to mumble a garbled "I love you" from behind your pacifier, tongue feeling like lead.

"We love you, princess," Hoseok somehow understood.

Yoongi sighed, "so much."

You were glad you had your daddies to soothe the storms inside you.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “now we DEFINITELY need to complete the trio and get jimins chapter of this soon ;)”
> 
> "Jimin sexy time. Definitely 😏"

“You know,” you murmured against Jimin’s damp lips, “everyone’s gonna be out for a while.”

Jimin’s plush lips stuttered against yours as he chuckled, the sound vibrating against your mouth. “Are they now?”

“Mhm,” you moved slightly closer, arms wrapping around Jimin’s neck as you slid onto his lap, straddling him. “So, we can have some _alone time_ ,” you hinted shamelessly.

“Needy,” Jimin chided softly, but his hands gripped your waist, guiding you to sink down so that your laps could meet. “So needy,” he murmured against the soft skin of your neck. He pressed a trail of kisses over your pulse points, stopping to suck a mark just above the neckline of your shirt. “Tell me what you want, noona. What do you want me to do to you?”

You moaned softly as Jimin’s teeth scraped your collarbone, almost forgetting his question completely until his ministrations stopped and he looked you in the eyes, pupils blown.

“I asked you something, baby,” he reminded you.

You gasped as his tongue traced over the marks he was making, neck arching to give him better access. “I want-” you cut yourself off with a soft sigh, trying again as Jimin’s hands slid up your shirt. “Want you to fuck me.”

Jimin groaned at your words, tugging your shirt up enough to gain access to your breasts, where his mouth immediately went back to work. He hummed around your nipple, asking you, “you sure? We don’t have to rush into anything.”

You almost laughed at how contradictory his words were considering where his mouth was. Instead, as his hand fondled your free breast, you mumbled, “I’m sure. Want you so bad.”

Jimin made quick work in pulling your shirt over your head, immediately pressing his face between your breasts and nuzzling as his hands cupped them. He pressed kisses to each mound, gentle and soothing. “I want you, too, noona. Wanted you for so long now.”

Your hands slid down to his shirt, impatiently tugging it up. His hands released your breasts, letting you pull it up over his head. “So take me, Jimin,” you whispered, leaning in close.

You weren’t prepared as Jimin took your mouth with his, kissing you rough and careless. Your tongues slid against each other, teeth clashing as he desperately tugged at your hips, causing you to rut down against his rapidly hardening cock. The clothed friction was barely enough, but you both still moaned at the sudden contact.

“Jimin, _please_ ,” you groaned, hands reaching for his sweatpant strings.

“So impatient,” he mumbled into your mouth. But he still made quick work of your joggers, untying the string and slipping his hand inside, underneath your panties. “So wet,” he whispered. “Barely even touched you, yet.”

You snorted, baring down against his clothed cock again. “And yet you’re so hard,” you teased him back.

“Shut up,” he growled.

You opened your mouth to retort, but the words died in your mouth as his fingers slipped into your folds, two sliding in easily. He crooked his fingers expertly, making you gasp into his mouth.

“Fuck; Jimin.”

“Like that, babe? Do my fingers feel good?”

You moaned, panting against his mouth as he crooked his fingers again. Simultaneously, his thumb started rubbing your clit, and you thought you might combust right then and there.

“Your cock would feel better,” you managed.

“Watch your mouth,” he hissed, pinching your ass with his free hand.

You chuckled, leaning in close to his ear. “Make me.”

His fingers left you empty and aching in a second, and before you could process what was happening, he was flipping you. Hovering over you, bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead, you suddenly realized just how _wrecked_ he looked, and briefly wondered if you looked the same.

“You’re beautiful,” he said suddenly.

You almost laughed; a second ago, he looked like he was about to fuck the life out of you, and now? He was looking at you like you’d put the stars up into the sky.

“Thank you,” you murmured, hand reaching up to cup his cheek.

He kissed your lips again as he slid your pants and underwear down, placing them next to you on the bed. He leaned down and pressed an oddly chaste kiss to your center, humming softly. “Beautiful everywhere.”

You didn’t have a chance to reply; he was already tugging his own pants off, his cock springing free. You licked your lips at the sight, an action that Jimin didn’t miss. He smirked at you, pumping his length a few times.

“Want to taste?” He asked smugly.

You nodded, shifting so that you were kneeling in front of him. “It’s okay?” you asked, taking the base into your hand.

“Of course, noona,” he groaned. “Please; please do.”

You laughed softly, placing a few kittenish licks on the head before taking him into your mouth, bobbing your head slowly. He was heavy on your tongue, pre-come steadily leaking into your mouth and filling it with a salty taste.

“Fuck,” Jimin moaned. “So good, so good.”

When his hips started stuttering to meet your mouth, you stopped, pulling off with a smirk. “Will you fuck me now?”

Jimin’s eyes grew impossibly darker as he pushed you back down onto the bed. “I told you to watch your mouth,” he reminded you.

“And I told you,” you shot back, “to make me.”

Finally, he did. He pushed inside of you without a moment of hesitation, gasping as your heat surrounded him. You moaned at the sudden fullness, hands grasping for purchase on Jimin’s chest.

“So tight, noona,” he breathed. “You feel so good.”

You gasped as he started rocking his hips, wasting no time in starting a brutal pace. You whimpered, already feeling your stomach winding up like a tight coil ready to snap. Jimin fucked you hard and fast, leaning down and sucking marks into your neck.

“Mine,” he told you. “Mine, mine, mine.” 

More marks, light bites. He sucked your neck so hard that it was sure to bruise. His movements were starting to get erratic, his pace failing as he got closer. When he reached down to touch you, you felt that coil inside you wind up impossibly tighter.

“Jimin, I’m gonna come. You’re gonna make me come.”

“Good, baby,” he moaned, fingers circling your clit as he slammed into you. “Come for me, noona.”

You finally did, all that tension releasing as you moaned out Jimin’s name. You barely heard his voice, static in your ears, chanting out your own name as he neared his high. When he did, he pulled out quickly and stroked himself over you, coming all over your stomach. God, what a sight that was, to watch Park Jimin fall apart all over you, hand fisting his cock.

“Fuck, noona,” he cursed quietly, grabbing his shirt and cleaning off your stomach.

“Good?” You asked cheekily.

He grinned as he flopped next to you, pulling you close against him and kissing the top of your head. “Amazing,” he corrected you softly.

“I love you, you know,” you told him quietly.

“And I love you.” He reached down to cup your chin, tilting your face up for a proper kiss. “That was so good, noona. Did you enjoy it?”

You nodded. “Loved it, Jiminie,” you told him with a yawn.

“Aw, noona, did I tire you out?” He teased, his laughter tickling your neck where he nuzzled against you.

You giggled, shoving his arm in mock annoyance. “Shut up.”

He just leaned in close, breath ghosting your ear. “Make me.”

Maybe, just maybe… you went for round two.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you make an episode where TaeTae and Baby sorta got into a silly argument. Then baby wants to go and whine at Daddy Jungkook. But then TaeTae got to him first and told her, 'no he's my daddy!' And that really hurt her. She started thinking that yeah, Jungkook and Tae were together first. So she felt that maybe she stole him away. So she tried to stay away and sulk, not talking to Jungkook either.  
> Angst + fluff ending please 👉🏻👈🏻. Thank you.."

"Cats," you argued. "Cats are better! Usagi is the best!"

Taehyung shook his head, pointing at where Yeontan was curled up on the couch. "Tannie is the best!"

"Usagi!"

"Tan!"

"Usagi!"

"Tan!"

"Cats!"

"Dogs!"

"I'm gonna tell Daddy on you!" You finally threatened.

But Taehyung was quicker, scrambling up from the floor. "Not if I tell on you first!"

You grumbled, chasing him up the stairs with the intention of getting to Jungkook before he did. Unfortunately, when you pushed the door open to your shared bedroom, Taehyung was already sitting in his lap. He stuck his tongue out at you and you stuck yours out back.

"Go away!" You told him. "Gonna tell Daddy on you!"

Taehyung shook his head, pacifier bobbing angrily. " _You_ go away! He's _my_ Daddy!"

You froze as Jungkook scolded Taehyung, the words static in your ears. He was Taehyung's Daddy. Taehyung's boyfriend. You were encroaching on their relationship, both little and big. Tears welling up in your eyes, you fled from the room to the only other room you knew was sure to be empty; Taehyung's.

You curled up on his bed, tugging one of his stuffies to your chest as you cried. It was his Alligator stuffie, Pickles. You sobbed into his plush fur, body wracked with the force of it.

"Pickles, I stole TaeTae's Daddy. M'bad girl."

Taehyung and Jungkook must hate you. You were a Daddy thief, a boyfriend thief, and worse; a bad friend to them both. You quieted your sobs as you heard footsteps in the hallway, not wanting to be found. You didn't deserve anyone's comfort. You were bad.

"No wonder TaeTae hates me, Pickles. Not a good sissy. Wanna be a better sissy for him."

"Oh, princess."

You hadn't heard the door open over the sound of your own crying, but there Jungkook was with Taehyung in his arms.

"Baby girl, please don't cry," he murmured, setting Taehyung on the bed with you and then joining you after.

You shook your head, grabbing Pickles and shoving him at Taehyung. "M'sorry, TaeTae. Stole your Daddy and now I stole your awigator, too."

Taehyung's lower lip trembled. "No, I sorry, sissy! Said mean things. Didn't mean it. TaeTae sorry."

"No, TaeTae right. Baby stole his Daddy and his boyfriend. M'bad girl."

Jungkook brushed back a lock of your hair and sighed. "But lovie, I was actually _your_ Daddy first, wasn't I? I didn't even know Tae was a little."

You shrugged, unconvinced. "When we're big. TaeTae dating you first."

Taehyung hung his head and reached out to curl his fingers against yours. "Sissy, I really sorry. We share. You share Daddy with me and I share Kookie with you. Both share!"

You sat up, fingers grasping Taehyung's. "I like Tan," you finally told him. "He best dog."

Taehyung nodded. "And Usagi best cat. Cats are nice too."

"Are my sweet little babies going to give hugs and kisses?" Jungkook cooed.

You nodded fiercely, letting go of Taehyung's hand in favor of pulling him into a tight hug. "I sorry, TaeTae."

Taehyung shifted his head to place a pacifier'd kiss to your lips. "I sorry, sissy."

Jungkook clapped his hands before pulling you both into his lap, squeezing you tight and pressing kisses to both of your heads.

"I love you both so much, little and big. There's enough of Daddy's love to go around, okay? So I never want either of you to think that Daddy doesn't have enough time or love for both of you. Neither of you are stealing from each other. I belong to the both of you, no matter who was with me first. Understood?"

"Yes, Daddy," you both chorused, snuggling against his chest.

"I'm so glad my little angels are all made up now. I hate it when the loves of my life are fighting."

You giggled, blushing.

"Daddddy," Taehyung whined. "Embarrassing."

Jungkook gasped, offended. "Me? Embarrassing? Little girl, do you think your Daddy is embarrassing, too?"

You giggled and nodded. "Embarrassing, Daddy!"

"Well," he smirked, tickling both of your sides. "At least when my babies gang up on me, they aren't fighting."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Okay so Namjin are the only ones who aren’t romantically involved with reader right? And I know they’re together so (if you choose to write this request, first of all thank you!! And second, You can write this either way you want it to go!)  
> 1\. Can we have y/n just lying in bed one night just about to fall asleep and then her mind begins wandering and suddenly she realizes she has a romantic relationship with everyone aside from Namjoon and Jin. So in the middle of the night—like 3am or something lmao—she goes into their room and sits on their chest and pokes one of them in the cheek until he wakes up and they ofc think she’s little at first but she explains that she’s not and just asks what’s so wrong with her. And they’re like ?? What do you mean what’s wrong with you?? And she can be like ‘why don’t you two like me? What’s so wrong with me? Do you think I’m ugly?’ But it could be really funny like she could be being super confrontational and the two of them are just sleepy and confused and defensive because she’s accusing them of finding her unattractive at 3am 🤣 maybe they can convince her to go to sleep and have this discussion in the morning so then over breakfast she asks the same questions in front of all the boyfriends and they all get defensive over her. Like someone can say ‘what? You think she’s unattractive? Why would you tell her that what’s wrong with you??’ And things like that. They can all just gang up on poor Namjin lmao until they finally get to say that they actually really like y/n!!"

Your thoughts were wandering, keeping you from sleep.

You had essentially developed your relationship with all the boys, except for a stubborn two (well, and Taehyung, but he at least had an excuse- "noona, I'm _gay_ ). But you knew for a fact that Namjoon and Seokjin both liked girls. Yet, their actions towards you were nothing but platonic, unlike the four boys who had each, in their own way, made you their girlfriend.

You glanced at your bedside clock. 2:34 in the morning. Jungkook and Taehyung were sleeping in Taehyung's room, probably curled up post-coital and snoring softly. Namjoon and Seokjin should be in the leader's room, probably curled up just the same.

You weren't really sure what possessed you to leave your room and amble down the hall, but soon enough, you were hovering outside Namjoon's door. When you heard no noise coming from the other side, you crept inside, shutting the door quietly behind you.

And then, you proceeded to all but launch yourself onto Seokjin's chest, poking his cheek.

"Hey," you whispered. "Wake up."

Seokjin groaned, blinking up at you as Namjoon began to stir next to him. "Baby, what's wrong?" Seokjin mumbled.

"What time is it, princess?" Namjoon yawned.

"I'm not little," you corrected them.

Seokjin gaped at you. "Then why-" he shook his head. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

You shrugged. "Do you think I'm ugly? Unattractive? Fat? Or stupid, or-"

"Y/n, what are you talking about?" Namjoon reached out and patted your shoulder, assuring you, "we don't think any of those things."

"What's wrong with me, then? Why don't you like me?"

"Hon, it's the middle of the night," Seokjin reminded you. "Let's go back to sleep. Want to sleep with us?"

You shook your head. "What's wrong with me?" You asked again.

Namjoon groaned. "Right now what's wrong with you is that you came barging in here at-" Namjoon glanced at the clock. "3 in the morning, and you're accusing us of thinking that you're ugly. But, y/n, that's really the only thing wrong."

Seokjin patted the space next to him and coaxed you, "come on, lie down with us and sleep."

"Even though I'm big?" You asked, pouting slightly.

"Yes," Seokjin encouraged you, pulling the blanket back. "Come on, let's sleep."

Even though you were big, Seokjin still curled against you, and you felt Namjoon's hands snake to your waist from behind, his breath on the back of your neck. Now that you weren't alone with your thoughts, you managed to drift to sleep.

In the morning, you woke up to a cold and empty bed.

Everyone was already downstairs for breakfast when you made your way into the dining room.

"Sit next to me, noona," Taehyung patted the chair next to him.

You did, sipping your coffee as you watched Namjoon shove spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth and Seokjin sneak extra meat onto Jimin's plate when he wasn't looking.

"Joon-oppa, Jin-oppa? Can you please tell me why you don't like me now?"

"What?" Jungkook sputtered.

"Hon, can this wait until after br-"

You cut Seokjin off, shaking your head. "You think I'm unattractive, right? You can just tell me, it's okay. I'm not little, you won't hurt my feelings-"

"Hyungs!" Jimin gasped. "You said she's unattractive? What is the matter with you?"

"You _know_ she struggles with self esteem!" Yoongi added.

"You aren't unattractive, babe," Hoseok supplied. "You're so fucking hot, and beautiful, and-"

"We didn't say that!" Namjoon defended himself and his boyfriend. "I swear, we didn't!"

"Then why would she think that?" Taehyung asked accusingly.

"She came in our room at like 3 in the morning-" Seokjin was cut off by an angry maknae.

"And you called her ugly? Told her you don't like her?"

"It's fine if you don't like her like that," Taehyung tutted. "But you shouldn't have-"

"We do!" Namjoon finally blurted out. "We like her! Fuck; can you guys just stop, please?"

"You like me?" You asked, eyes wide and cheeks growing hot.

Seokjin nodded. "We do, we just… didn't know if you felt the same way, and…"

"You already have boyfriends, and we didn't want you to feel obligated to let us in on it, too…"

"Idiots," you barked. "I don't feel obligated. I just feel… the same way about you as I do about everyone else. I just thought you didn't want me."

"We do want you, y/n," Seokjin whispered.

"I promise," Namjoon added softly. "We want you."

"Then have me," you murmured. 

Yoongi groaned. "You're telling me I have to share with two more people now? As if fighting for alone time with her against Jeon-Jealous-Jungkook wasn't bad enough."

You shot Yoongi a glare from across the table. "Be nice, oppa!"

He stuck his tongue out at you in response.

"Does that mean…" Seokjin trailed off, cheeks tinting pink. "We can kiss you now, when you're big? Maybe take you out?"

You nodded. "I'd like that a lot."

Namjoon smiled. "Thank you, y/n. For waking us up last night."

"If you didn't, we might have waited even longer," Seokjin added. "And we've already waited so long."

Jimin was the one who spoke softly, then. "Trust me, she's well worth the wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boss finally gave me that flu shot I've been avoiding for months today 🤣 And here I thought I was going to get away without it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This was so sweet! I love the way you write! I have a request, if I may. Could you do one where all the guys are out or busy and the reader is supposed to meet with either Jenny or Jisoo, or both, when she's big to hang out, but Tae wakes up small so she has to watch him. Since she doesn't want to cancel with the girls, she texts JK to see if it's alright to let the girls know about Tae and invites them over to help Tae Tae-sit 😅 Just a lot of fluff ensues and the girls entertain him, with tickle fights and sing alongs and coloring and stuff and when he's big again he gets really mushy and thanks her for always being there for Tae Tae and they end up cuddling together and falling asleep, which is how the guys find them when they get home. Thank you! 😁💜"

"Yeah, I think lunch would be great! We could meet at-"

"Mommmmmyyyyyy!"

"Shit. Uh, hang on, Jennie, I'll call you right back." You quickly hung up the phone just in time for Taehyung to clamor into your arms, nearly knocking you over with the force of his hug. "Hi, baby boy. Feeling small today?"

"Uh huh." Taehyung nuzzled into your neck and asked softly, "s'okay?"

You hadn't planned on staying at the dorm today and everyone else was out. In fact, you'd had plans with Jennie and Jisoo. You didn't want to cancel, but you also couldn't leave your precious little prince all alone. An idea popped into your head; maybe you could manage both!

You kissed the top of Taehyung's head and assured him, "of course it's okay, lovie. Can you be a good boy for Mommy and play in the living room while I make a phone call?"

Taehyung nodded, always eager to be a good boy. He smooched your cheek wetly before trotting into the living room and pulling out his toy cars. 

"Jungkoooookie," you crooned when he picked up the phone. "I wanted to ask you something."

"You sound mad suspicious, noona. Did you lose my favorite sweatshirt again?"

"What? No! I just wanted to run something by you to make sure it was okay."

"Uh huh," Jungkook didn't sound convinced.

"Tae woke up little and I have plans with Jennie and Jisoo. They know he's a little, they saw him at the awards show and on Halloween. Would it be okay if they come over?"

Jungkook sighed on the other end of the phone. "He hasn't really been around them much when little, but I know he really likes them. It's fine with me, but why don't you ask him if he's comfortable first?"

"Yeah, I will." You glanced over to where Taehyung was playing with his cars on the coffee table. "Thanks, Kookie. Have a good day, okay? Be safe."

"Of course. You be good, too. And give Tae a kiss from Daddy, okay, Mommy?"

"Jungkook!" You scolded him, but he had already hung up the phone, cackling in your ear.

"Hey, prince." You joined Taehyung on the floor, tousling his hair. "You remember your noonas? Jisoo and Jennie?"

Taehyung nodded, zooming his cars around. "They nice and really pretty."

"They are, aren't they?" You cooed. "Would you like to play with them today? Have them come over?"

Taehyung lit up, dropping his cars. "Can we play makeup?" He gasped. "Please, please, please? Wanna do makeup for noonas and Mommy."

You chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure we can. I'll text them, okay? I'll bet they'll be so happy to play with you, TaeTae."

Needless to say, when you proposed your idea over text to Jennie and Jisoo, you got about a million heart emojis in response, and the promise that they would be right over. You smiled to yourself, glad that your little boy was so adored by all.

"Noonas!" He greeted them when they arrived, all but jumping up and down on the spot. "Can we play makeup and uhm, singing? Wanna hear you sing! Mommy said we could do makeup! Can we, can we?"

You had never seen Taehyung this hyper before. You patted his head gently and told him, "one question at a time, winter bear."

Jennie only giggled, reaching over and pinching his cheeks. "You're so cute, Taehyungie. Of course we can sing and do makeup."

"We brought some over, and some coloring books, too," Jisoo showed him.

"Coloring!" He gasped. Coloring was his absolute favorite activity."Can we color?"

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Jennie's hand and pulled her over to the table. Jisoo smiled at you and followed with the coloring books while you dug out a bin of crayons.

In the dining room, Taehyung had pulled his chair so close to Jennie and Jisoo that he was practically in their laps. They didn't seem to mind though, ruffling his hair and helping him pick out a picture to color.

"Here you go, baby boy," you said, setting the crayons down.

"Thank you, Mommy!" He beckoned you over as he started coloring. "Mommy and noonas color too!"

You each picked a page, coloring with him as he started to hum. "Noonas sing?"

"Sure, little one," Jisoo agreed. "What do you want to hear?"

Taehyung answered by doing the dance to the chorus of How You Like That and making Jennie giggle. The girls started singing and you grinned at how Taehyung beamed, abandoning his picture to do the dance.

"Awww, baby boy, you know our dances?" Jennie cooed. "So cute!"

Taehyung blushed and nodded. "Like your dances, noona. When Mommy little too, we put on dance shows for daddies."

Jisoo smiled at you, slightly teasing. "Do you now?"

You quickly coughed to cover up your embarrassment, ducking your head. "TaeTae, didn't you wanna do makeup?"

"Yes!" He squealed, scrambling out of his chair and back into the living room. "Can I do Jisoo-noona's first?"

Jisoo sat patiently while Taehyung messily smeared makeup all over her face. You and Jennie sang while your little makeup artist did his work, dancing all the while.

"Mommy next!" Taehyung announced when Jisoo was finished.

You closed your eyes and let him run the makeup brushes over your face, not daring to look in the mirror afterwards.

Jennie got her makeup done, and then she did Taehyung's. Taehyung beamed in the mirror, pursing his lips and making a peace sign.

"Thank you, noo-" he cut himself off with a yawn. "Tank you, noona."

"Is someone sleepy?" You asked.

Taehyung shook his head. "Uh uh."

"You sure, baby?" Jisoo asked. "You look pretty sleepy to me."

Taehyung still shook his head adamantly.

"Well, honey, we have to get going anyway," Jennie told him sadly. "So I think you should be a good boy and take a nap for your Mommy."

Taehyung pouted, lower lip only steadying again once Jisoo pulled him into a hug. "We'll see you again soon, sweetie, okay?"

"Promise?" Taehyung asked as Jennie pulled him into another hug.

"Promise," she told him, kissing his hair. "We had so much fun with you today."

"Mommy will wash your face before your nap, okay, prince?" You asked. "Can you wait for me in the bathroom?"

Taehyung nodded, trudging off to the bathroom as you walked the girls out of the dorm, thanking them for babysitting with you.

"Okay, baby, are you-"

You were surprised to find Taehyung with his makeup already off, smiling at you over the bathroom sink.

"Hey," he murmured, snaking his hands around your waist. 

"Big?" You asked.

"Yeah," he answered, pressing a kiss to your neck. "Thank you."

"For what?" You asked, running your hands over his back.

"For changing your plans to take care of me," he clarified, ending the hug. "And for letting me fuck your face up," he added cheekily, pulling out some makeup wipes.

"I love taking care of you, Tae. It makes me happy to see you relaxing and having fun."

Taehyung hummed softly, cleaning off your face gingerly with the wipes. When he was satisfied, he tossed the wipes out and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "Seriously, I appreciate it."

"Hush," you chided. "You still sleepy? Want to rest on the couch?"

He nodded. "Wanna cuddle you," he yawned.

You ended up tangled together on the couch, pulled close against each other's bodies. Taehyung's even breaths were steady on your scalp, and he pressed a few kisses there, which you returned by kissing his bicep.

"I love you, noona," he murmured.

"I love you, Tae," you replied easily.

The boys were quiet when they came in later, and they were rewarded for it by getting to see the two of you curled up on the couch, nearly fused together. After taking a few pictures, Jungkook grabbed a blanket and tucked it around you, kissing each of you on the forehead light enough that neither of you stirred from sleep.

"I'm glad you had a good day, my loves."


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since, MC and jk have taken their relationship to the next level, can we get something from Tae's perspective? I don't know what. Whether it be just a different view point from his side, or if it's all angsty, like he gets jealous, or its the opposite and he gets curious and he wants to find out what they dpi and it turns 21+, that's all up to you! I'm just curious to see Tae's take on all this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contains sexual content!**

He just couldn't get the thought out of his head.

Your face, head thrown back and lips parted. His boyfriend in between your legs, bringing you to peak pleasure. Your words, telling him how great he was doing. His shameless flirting in response.

Yeah; Taehyung was jealous.

But he wasn't jealous in the way that he had expected; he wasn't jealous of _you_. He wasn't wanting to be the one that Jungkook was slamming into. No, he was jealous of Jungkook. Jealous of his lips making you moan. Jealous of your tight heat swallowing him.

He'd thought he was gay for years. But now he wasn't so sure.

"Noona?"

He didn't know what he was thinking, sneaking out of Jungkook's arms in his own room to slip into yours across the hall, past midnight, at that. He wasn't sure what possessed him to crawl into bed with you, but there he was, gently shaking you awake.

"Noona."

"Tae?" You blinked at him sleepily, and he sighed as you cupped his cheek.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," you answered. "You okay?"

Taehyung shook his head. "I wanna kiss you."

You laughed, thumb rubbing softly on Taehyung's cheek. "So kiss me, goofball. You know I don't mind."

Taehyung shook his head. "N-not like how we normally kiss," he explained, heart fluttering in his chest. "I wanna kiss you for real."

You remained silent for a moment, hand still cupping Taehyung's cheek. As he opened his mouth to apologize and slink back to his own room, you finally spoke. "Can you tell me why?"

Taehyung was glad you couldn't see the heat on his cheeks in the dark. "I was jealous. Of you and Kook. When I saw you, I… I thought I was jealous of you. For being with Kook… but…"

"But?" You promoted him, no hint of judgement in your tone.

"But I think I was jealous of him," he mumbled.

"It's alright, Tae, you know," you whispered. "To question. To experiment. You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I'm confused," he admitted.

"We can kiss, if you want," you moved closer, breath fanning over his lips. "We can kiss, Taehyungie."

It was all the encouragement he needed to lean in and press his lips to yours. It wasn't the platonic kisses you had shared before. He kissed you like he kissed Jungkook, all passion and needing and fire. And you eagerly responded to his touch.

"How's that?" You asked against his damp lips.

"S'good," he panted, heart racing. "I… I want more," he admitted shyly.

"You can have more," you assured him, leaning in again. "It's okay, baby, you can do whatever you want, and I'll tell you if anything is too much, okay?"

"You mean it?" He asked, hands gripping for purchase on your waist.

"Yes, Tae."

He wasn't sure how long you kissed for, tongues sliding against each other and teeth clashing at some points. But eventually, you were both bare from the waist up and Taehyung was biting and sucking at the sweet-tasting skin of your breasts.

"Feels good," you murmured.

Taehyung smiled, prideful, against each mound. "Wanna make you feel good, noona." When his fingers trailed down to your pajama bottoms, he hesitated for a moment. "This okay?"

You nodded, encouraging him by running your fingers through his hair. "Of course, Tae. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"Wanna do what Kook did," Taehyung murmured, more to himself than you, as he tugged your pants and underwear off in one go.

He trailed his lips over your thighs, nibbling and kissing at your sensitive skin. His pants tightened considerably at the sound of your soft gasps, your quiet pleas to just _touch_ already. Taehyung still took his time, gently kissing your outer lips before finally dipping down and licking your clit, quick and kitten-like.

You both moaned in tandem as he went in fully, lips pressing over your nub and tongue swirling expertly. You writhed underneath him, moaning, "Jesus, Tae, where did you learn to-"

"Watched straight porn before I knew I liked dick," he breathed out, all shame lost in the heat of the moment.

" _Fuck_ ," you moaned, and it encouraged him to suck your nub into his mouth, feeling it twitch on his tongue.

"Taehyung, fuck, can we-" He paused, looking up from between your legs with hooded eyes. "Do you want to have sex?"

It should have been more of a thought process, he realized, as he nodded his head eagerly. " _Yes_."

He shimmied out of his pants quickly, tossing them aside and scrambling to stroke himself a few times. Suddenly nervous, he cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

"I normally bottom," he admitted. "Even with Kook, so… will you, you know… guide me?"

"Yes," you whispered, grabbing behind his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "I'll tell you what feels good, Taehyungie. Don't worry, okay?"

Taehyung sighed, relieved, against your lips. "Gonna put it in now," he whispered.

He felt your hands at his hips, gently guiding them forward. "There you go," you whispered. "Slow, okay?"

Taehyung shuddered as the head pressed inside, groaning at how tight and slick you were. Warmth overcame him as he pressed the rest of the way inside, finally bottoming out.

"Oh my god," he groaned, rocking his hips. "Noona, it feels so good."

"That's it," you encouraged him, capturing his lips again. "Do what feels good, baby, you feel so good inside me."

Your words went straight to his dick and he started thrusting, belly coiling and sweat dripping from his forehead onto yours.

"Shit, sorry," he mumbled, wiping it with the back of his hand.

You giggled, hands guiding his hips to move faster. "S'okay, I don't mind. You feel really good, Tae."

"Wanna make you come," he whispered onto your lips, chasing your heat as he thrust. "Show me how," he breathed.

Your hand gently guided his down to your nub again and you whispered, "circles. You can go fast. M'already close."

"Fuck," Taehyung all but whimpered at your admission, glad that he was able to get you so worked up. His fingers rubbed your swollen clit, hips chasing his own high as you started moaning underneath him.

"Gonna come," you gasped. "Please, please, please."

The begging went straight to his cock and he snapped his hips up, feeling you clench around him as you came. He kissed you through it, feeling his own high come over him as he struggled to pull out. He stroked himself to completion over your stomach, moaning the whole time.

"How was it?" You asked as Taehyung wiped down your stomach with his shirt.

"So good," he groaned, flopping next to you and pulling your sweaty body against his. He kissed the top of your head and squeezed you tight, nuzzling into your hair. "Thank you, noona."

"You were really good," you murmured back, kissing his neck. 

"Noona?" Taehyung breathed into the darkness, kissing your hair once more. "I don't think I'm confused anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course my perverted ass decides to choose Taehyung's bi-sexual awakening as the resolution because we can't leave baby boy out of the action, now can we?


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Unrelated, second request, (or maybe a resolution to the above request), I'd love to see some more big MC/little Tae time (like baby Tae, possibly nursing?)."

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?" You looked up from your book, seeing Taehyung standing in front of you, clutching a blanket to his chest. There were dried tear tracks on his cheeks, eyes dewy with more threatening to fall. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Slowly, Taehyung pulled the blanket away, revealing the source of his upset. His lower lip trembled and you could tell he was seconds away from bursting into tears.

"Honey, it's okay," you assured him, quick to stand up and lead him upstairs. "Just an accident, Mommy isn't mad."

"Didn't mean it," Taehyung mumbled as you filled the bathtub.

"Of course you didn't, sweetheart. I know that." You kissed his head as the tub filled, gently prying the blanket from his grip. "Can you tell Mommy what happened?"

Taehyung shrugged as you helped him out of his wet bottoms. "Weally little."

"Aw, just a little baby, are you?" You cooed, blowing a raspberry on his tummy as you peeled off his shirt. "Mommy will put you in a diapie and onesie after your bath, okay? Would you like that?"

Taehyung blushed and nodded as you turned to stop the tap. "Yes, p'ease."

"My baby boy is doing so well letting Mommy know what he needs," you praised him as he settled in the water. "Such a good boy."

Taehyung giggled as you washed him, tickling his sides. He splashed his rubber duckies around, mumbling and giggling to himself. You tousled his hair and grinned; it wasn't often that Taehyung regressed this young and you were loving every second of it.

"Upsie daisy!" You helped him stand after his bath, wrapping him in a fluffy towel. "My sweet little prince," you murmured as you dried him off.

"Mama," he murmured as you led him into his room, helping him to lie down on the bed.

"What is it, peach?" You asked as you pulled out his diapers and a warm onesie.

"S'okay?"

You cocked your head as you slid the diaper underneath him. "Is what okay, love?"

His thumb had made his way into his mouth by then, muffling his words. "T-to be so little. Be a baby."

You finished taping up the diaper and leaned down to kiss your baby boy's nose. "Yes, angel. It's more than okay. You can relax and be as little as you want, now, sweetheart. Mommy's here and I'll take good care of you."

He sighed softly at that, seeming to believe your words. "Can nurse?"

"Of course you can, pumpkin." You tugged the onesie over his head. "Let's just get you dressed first. I don't want my little baby catching a cold."

When Taehyung was warm and cozy in his tiger-print onesie, you relocated to the head of the bed, propping yourself up against the headboard and removing your shirt.

"Here you go, baby boy."

Taehyung didn't hesitate, leaning right down with fluttering eyes to latch onto your nipple. You shut your own eyes with a sigh, running your fingers through his hair.

"Such a good boy," you murmured, leaning down to kiss his head. "Mommy loves you so very much."

Taehyung hummed around your nipple, suckling as his hands fisted your belly, not hard enough to hurt.

"I'm so proud of you for letting yourself be this little, trusting me to watch over you. My sweet prince."

Taehyung nuzzled closer, whining at all the praise. You could practically feel his cheeks heating against your ribs. With a quiet chuckle, you pressed one last kiss to your baby boy's head. You were bursting with pride; he was so brave by allowing himself to be so vulnerable.

"I love you, little prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have myself conditioned to watch Jimin's Filter performance in order to slip out of littlespace and I’m only slightly ashamed of myself.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Another request I've been holding on to... Hobi. I love an assertive Hobi. Not aggressive or a-holish. But a break from his normal sunshine persona and a more serious, intense vibe. Maybe he's teaching MC a dance, they are on a date, he's helping her with a problem, she's helping him with English lyrics to a song, or they are doing the monthly bills or just whatever!"

"Wake up, beautiful."

You grumbled at the voice, attempting to roll back over and get back to sleep, when you felt insistent lips on yours. Hoseok.

"Mm… it's the middle of the night. What's going on?"

"Shh," Hoseok chided you, pressing a finger to his lips. "Put on your shoes and come with me."

You blindly obeyed, tumbling out of bed and casting one last glance at Jungkook's bed, where he and Taehyung were still sleeping peacefully, before following Hoseok from the room. In the foyer, you shoved your feet into your slides and felt a sweatshirt behind tugged over your head.

"You look cute in my clothes," Hoseok smirked, smiling at how his jacket reached halfway down your thighs and fully hid your hands.

"Where are we going?" You asked as he grabbed you by the sweater paw and tugged you out the front door.

"Wanna show you something," he said simply.

"At two in the morning?"

"Yeah," he breathed, leading you to the stairwell. "Has to be in the middle of the night or it's not the same."

The roof. The metal door clicked loudly behind you as Hoseok guided you over to the railing. "Look," he said, bracketing you from behind and snaking his hands around your waist. "Look at how the city is so bright, but so quiet. Look up at the stars. The city is sleeping, but it's not dead, you know?"

"It _is_ quiet," you agreed, looking at all the city lights. You could still hear some cars below in the distance, but not nearly as many as during the day. Most of Seoul was sound asleep.

"Look up," he instructed you softly. 

You did, pressing your head against his chest as you craned your neck up. Stars dotted the sky; you were far enough up to see them when they would normally be hidden from the sidewalk.

"Pretty," you murmured, reaching your hand up and tracing the little dipper with your finger.

"I wonder how many other people are looking up at the same sky right now," Hoseok marveled, his breath tickling the top of your head.

"Mm, for some people, it's daytime. Do you think people are looking up at the clouds while we look at the stars?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "I bet they are."

He crossed his arms over your chest, leaning down to kiss you on the forehead. "I want you to know that I'm serious."

"Serious?"

"Yeah," Hoseok sighed. "About this. About _us_. I don't know what your dynamic is with the other guys, but I'm serious about you."

"I'm serious, too, oppa," you assured him. "I'm very serious about you, and the other guys." You paused for a moment, realizing that maybe he didn't want to hear about the other guys. Maybe he just wanted you to be serious about him and no one else. "I didn't mean-"

"No, no," Hoseok assured you. "I know what you meant, babe. And, I'm glad that you're just as serious about them. They're my best friends, and I want them to find happiness with you just like I seem to."

"You mean it?" You asked softly.

"Mhm," he pressed another kiss to your scalp. "Can you do something for me, y/n?"

You nodded, knowing he wouldn't ask anything of you that you weren't willing to give.

"The next time we're away on tour, if you get lonely, I want you to come up here." He paused, running his fingers through your hair. "And I want you to call me, or text me, and tell me that you're looking at the sky."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "That way, I can look at it too. And maybe mine will be full of clouds, and yours full of stars, but it'll still be the same sky. And it will remind me that no matter how far apart we are, we still share the same sky."

"Hobi-oppa…"

He chuckled against your scalp. "Too philosophical? I felt like Namjoon there for a second."

You snickered, twisting in his arms so that you were facing. Standing on your toes, you managed to press your lips to his. "I'll do it. I'll come up here when I miss you, and we can share the sky."

He grinned, his sunshine smile lighting up the darkness. "I look forward to it."

You sealed it with another kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "first of all, i just wanted to say that this is the best portrayal of a kid (yeah she’s a little, but still) i have ever read. don’t know if i ever told you that, how comforting this all is. anyways. wanna request (sorry). i was thinking maybe jk and tae take baby to the zoo, or something like that. tooth-rotting fluff. and then they lose sight of her for a while, an hour or so, they almost lose their shit searching for her. when in fact she was under a table (or something) all along, right beside them, playing with a kid (kid kid). the little boy saw immediately that she wasn’t a grown up, even though her body was big. he didn’t even dwell on it, just beckoning her over to play with him. when they found her, tae got super mad and tried to scold her, but he was so relieved they’d found her that he slips. and then they’re lost, both of them focused on playing with their new friend. poor jk *sighs* he has to call yoongi for help"

"Ready? One, two, three, swing!"

You giggled as Jungkook and Taehyung lifted you between them where their hands met theirs, propelling you into the air for a short time.

"Again, again!"

"One, two, three, swing!"

You gasped as you saw the elephant exhibit up ahead, pulling your daddies to walk faster.

"Elephants, elephants!"

"Wow, baby," Jungkook cooed. "Look how big they are!"

"I wanna ride one!" You squealed.

Taehyung chuckled. "How about a Tou-san ride instead of an elephant ride?" He offered.

"Okays!"

He helped you to piggyback onto him, beginning to trot around in a circle, ignoring the glances he got from the other zoo patrons. Jungkook grinned and took a quick video to send in the group chat to the other boys.

"Rhino-so-forests, Tou-san! Wanna see them!"

"Your wish is my command, baby doll," he told you, galloping towards the exhibit as you held on tight.

Needless to say, after playing horse and piggybacking you to all the exhibits around the zoo, Taehyung needed a break. You ended up at an outdoor cafe, where Taehyung chugged a bottle of water while he rested at a table.

"Stay close, love," Jungkook told you as he went to get cheese fries for you to share.

"Mmkay, Daddy!" You agreed, somehow still hyper and trotting around the tables, most of which were unoccupied.

You dropped your pretty RJ keychain at one point, the closest thing to a toy that you were allowed to have in public, and bent down to pick it up. That's when you met eyes with a little boy sitting under the table playing; he couldn't have been more than five years old.

You hesitantly waved, and he broke into a wide grin. He held out one of his dinosaur toys to you, a silent offering for you to come play.

**A little while later…**

"How could you _lose her_ , Tae? The hyungs are going to kill us!"

"I was really worn out; I just shut my eyes for half a second, I swear! You told her not to run off, didn't you?"

"She doesn't always listen when she's little! You know this! You were supposed to be watching her, Tae!"

"Just shut up and keep looking," Taehyung finally snapped. "Y/n, baby, where are you?"

**Right under the boy's noses…**

"What's your stego-sawus name?" You asked.

"Her name Sparkles. What your brona-sawus name?" He asked, pointing at the toy he had given you.

"Sprinkles," you answered.

"Baby girl!" Jungkook gasped as he knelt down, finding you under the table. "We were looking everywhere for you!"

Taehyung followed his boyfriend, all but crawling under the table to gather you into his arms. "Thank goodness," he mumbled between pressing kisses to your head. "We were so worried. You are in trouble, young lady!" But the tight grip he had on you didn't seem angry at all, just relieved.

"Did you make a friend?" Jungkook asked gently.

You nodded. "We playing dinos," you explained.

You felt the tension leaving Taehyung's body, his fingers beginning to fiddle with your shirt. "Ca-can I play too?"

You beamed. "TaeTae can play!" You agreed.

The actual little boy grinned and nodded, handing Taehyung a triceratops. "Play wiff us," he said.

Jungkook sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Guess I have two little babies, hmm?" He asked. Then he glanced around, realizing that the kid's parents were nowhere in sight. "And where are your parents, huh?"

The boy shrugged carelessly. "I dunno."

"I'm gonna call your Papa," Jungkook told you. "I think I might need some help."

You barely noticed his absence, too caught up in playing with your friends. You _did_ , however, hear some of his conversation.

"No, hyung, I didn't see his parents! They're under the table playing with him. I guess Tae slipped too because he was so happy we found her. Yeah, okay, see you soon. Thanks."

When Jungkook poked his head back under the table, you were all exactly as he had left you. 

"Papa is gonna be here soon," he announced. "Then we can go see the rest of the zoo, okay?" He glanced at the little boy. "After we find your parents, of course."

"We gotta do the whole zoo again!" You protested. "TaeTae little now, so he has to see it again."

Taehyung nodded in agreement. "Wanna see the elephants. Sissy said we ride elephants?"

You shook your head, giggling. "Daddy can give piggyback rides. You get Daddy and I get Papa!"

"Good idea!" Taehyung agreed.

Jungkook groaned, knowing his back would protest tomorrow, but also knowing that he couldn't bear to say no to his little babies. "You two are going to be the death of Daddy."

The little boy piped up then. "Your Daddy dying?" He asked sadly.

You giggled and shook your head. "Daddy is dwamatic."

"Super dwamatic," Taehyung agreed.

Jungkook sighed dramatically, covering his face with his hand. "I'm wounded that my babies think that of me."

You giggled, leaning over and whispering something into Taehyung’s ear. He nodded, pressing a wet kiss to Jungkook's cheek. "We love you, Daddy," he told him.

Jungkook smiled despite himself. "And Daddy loves you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting covid symptoms when you work on the covid unit just hits different, man. I'm tired of having to get swabbed all the damn time (and lowkey concerned that I'm even getting colds as much as I am with how much I wash and sanitize and the fact that I'm always wearing a mask). Might be sick from that god forsaken flu shot though.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! I hope you’re doing well and taking care of yourself!  
> I have another request if that’s alright! (no rush what so ever! Take your time if you decide to write it)  
> I was thinking maybe they could rent a soft play centre for a day (just them with some friends maybe) with a lot of fluff. and reader could hide inside a massive play tunnel/ tube when it’s time to leave and refuses to come out? It’s up to you how you wanna approach it!  
> I love your writing and stories! 🤍"

"Hanabi, look! There's a ball pit!"

Hanabi squeezed your hand tighter, turning to ask Hwan, "can I go? P'ease, Daddy?"

Hwan grinned and ruffled her hair. "Of course you can, princess. The whole place is open just for the two of you today, so enjoy it."

You and Hanabi were already running towards the ball pit before any of your daddies could say a word. You kept your hands clasped as you stood at the entrance of it.

"We jump together?" Hanabi asked.

"Together!" You agreed.

"One, two, three!"

You landed in the sea of plastic balls with a giggle, pretending to swim through them.

"Catch!" 

Hanabi threw a ball at you, and you threw it back. You played catch as you swam through the balls, each of you taking turns hiding underneath and then surprising the other with where you popped up.

"Tunnels?" You asked, pointing to the huge jungle gym with tunnels and little mesh hideaways.

"Let's go!"

You passed Jungkook and Jimin on your way to the structure, just long enough for Jimin to call out, "having fun, girls?"

You barely managed to shout "yes, Appa!" Over your shoulder before following Hanabi up a soft foam staircase and into a tunnel.

"It's like a maze," you marvelled.

When you reached a mesh square at the top of the play gym, you shouted to your daddies and waved.

Hwan and Namjoon waved back, grinning. "Our little girls are up so high! How did you get all the way up there, hmm?" Hwan asked.

"Climbed, oppa!" You shouted back.

"We good climbers, Daddy!" Hanabi added.

"Come down and have some lunch, babies!" Seokjin called. "We got pizza!"

As much as you both wanted to keep exploring the tunnels of the play center, how could you say no to pizza? You scrambled back down the tubes and stairs to the ground, where Hoseok was waiting for you.

"Let's go wash hands, okay?"

Well, it would have been that easy, but littles were never that simple. After you both washed your hands, you decided that you had to go potty, so Hoseok helped you. And of course, you going potty made Hanabi have to go potty, and then you both had to wash hands again and maybe, just maybe, play under the hand dryer by making it warp your cheeks when you stood under it with open mouths.

By the time you got to the table, the boys had cut up slices of pizza for you both. Hwan fed Hanabi and Yoongi fed you before sending you back out to play for the time you had left at the center. First, though, they had to clean up their messy babies hands and faces with wet wipes!

"Lookie, lookie!" You grabbed Hanabi's hand and pointed. "Slides!"

The slides were foam and had tunnels and pillars; they were somehow bouncy, almost like the blow up slides that the boys sometimes used in their concerts. You played on them for some time, racing down the slides together.

The center had trampolines, too. All your daddies and Hwan were super silly, jumping on the trampolines with you. Taehyung could even do backflips! You and Hanabi wanted to try, too, but your daddies said that it was too dangerous for little girls. So, you watch Taehyung instead.

When it was time to leave, you and Hanabi had made your way back to the tunnel structure with the mesh hideaways. When your daddies and Hwan called that it was time to leave, Hanabi started climbing down without a fuss, but you stayed where you were.

"Come on, baby," Seokjin repeated, tone warning. "We have to leave now."

"No wanna leave," you argued.

"Little one, if I have to send Appa or Papa in there after you, you'll be punished," Jungkook warned you. Yoongi and Jimin were the only grown ups small enough to fit in the tubes.

"No coming out," you pouted.

"I'm going to count to three," Jimin warned, "and if you don't come down here, I'm coming to get you and you won't get any dessert tonight."

You ignored him, staying put inside the tube.

"One… two… baby girl, I'm warning you… three…"

You heard Jimin huffing and puffing as he climbed up into the tube, army-crawling until you were face to face.

"Why did you make Appa squeeze in the tube to come get you, hmm? That wasn't very nice."

"Don't wanna leave," you explained.

"I know you don't, sweetheart, but daddies and Hwan only rented it for a few hours. Now they have to open back up for other little babies to come play. You wouldn't want the babies waiting to come play to be sad, would you?"

You shook your head. You certainly didn't want other kids to miss out on playing here, it was fun! "No want that, Appa," you mumbled.

"Okay then, let's go."

You followed Jimin out of the tube and down the structure, where Namjoon was waiting with open arms. Nearby, Hwan was holding Hanabi at his hip.

"Sowwy for being bad, Dada," you mumbled as he scooped you up.

Namjoon kissed your temple and assured you, "making a bad decision doesn't make _you_ bad, baby. You're okay. I know you don't want to leave, but we can come back another time, okay?"

"Okays," you agreed as Jungkook and Taehyung slid your shoes on for you.

In the parking lot, Namjoon and Hwan brought you and Hanabi close to say goodbye.

"We play 'gain soon?" She asked as you hugged.

You nodded. "Really really soon!"

Hwan ruffled your hair and said goodbye before taking Hanabi to their car, while you piled into the van with the boys.

"Tank you for taking us," you said with a yawn as Seokjin buckled you in.

"All tuckered out, huh?" Hoseok teased you.

"If I would have left you in that tunnel, you would have fallen asleep there!" Jimin teased. 

"Would not!" You whined.

Yoongi gently guided your head to his chest, running his fingers through your hair. "Sleep for a bit, honey. You missed your nap today."

"Mmkay, Papa," you agreed, eyes already feeling heavy. "Wan' candy for dinner," you mumbled.

"No dessert tonight," Taehyung reminded you firmly. "But," he suggested, "how about we all watch a movie together? Would you like that?"

"Yeah, Tou-san…"

The boys started discussing what movie you might like to watch, but you were already drifting off to sleep. Maybe you would have fallen asleep in the tunnel, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleeps twelve hours? Exhausted. Sleeps eight hours? Exhausted. Sleeps two hours? Exhausted. What's it like to live without chronic fatigue?


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I'm not bothering, may I request a scene where she is being very picky with her food. They tried every method there is to persuade her to eat but she once saw jk making face while eating donut filled with lemon custard (that video is still hilarious) so she's like daddy can be picky why can't i????????? Ahh so cute!"

"Princess, why aren't you eating your dinner, hmm?" Namjoon asked, frowning at your untouched plate.

You shrugged, mouth set in a firm line. Taehyung reached over and took your fork, scooping some rice for you and holding it to your lips. 

"Want Tou-san to feed you? Is the baby too tiny to feed herself?"

But you shook your head, twisting to avoid the forkful of food. "No want."

"Baby, you love when I make the rice like this," Hoseok argued. "Come on, give it a try."

"Nuh uh. Don't like it," you pouted.

"You haven't even tried it; how do you know you don't like it?" Yoongi pointed out.

"Just know."

"Can you take a few bites?" Jimin asked. "How about one bite for each of your daddies?"

"No!" You stood your ground.

"You can have chocolate pudding after dinner if you eat half your dinner," Jungkook tried to bribe you.

"No want," you mumbled again.

Seokjin sighed. "What if Da makes you something else?" He offered. "Macaroni? Salad? Hamburger?"

"Noooooo," you whined. "Don't want that."

"What _do_ you want, love?" Jungkook finally asked. "Can you tell us that?"

"I dunno," you mumbled. "Dunno what I want."

"Baby, it sounds to me like you're being a little bit picky," Jimin said.

You pouted. "I not picky! Daddy's picky!"

"Daddy is eating his dinner, baby girl," Namjoon told you. "He isn't being picky at all."

Huffing, you pulled your phone out of your pocket and started typing in the YouTube search bar, ignoring Yoongi scolding you for having your phone out at the dinner table.

"Daddy picky," you argued, shoving the phone on the table once you found the video. " _Look_."

The boys all leaned in to watch [the video](https://youtu.be/ialoib77a4k), and Jimin began to snicker.

"You really hated that donut, Kook," Taehyung chuckled.

"See?" You said, point proven. "Why Daddy can be picky but baby can't?"

Hoseok leaned in and pinched your pouty, puffed-out cheeks. "Baby has to eat her dinner. Daddy was picky about dessert, but he's still eating his dinner now, isn't he?"

Jungkook made eye contact and purposely ate a big forkful of vegetables to show you that he wasn't being picky. "Mmmmm," he said for effect. "Yummy."

Taehyung held another forkful to your lips, softly coaxing you, "come on, princess. Eat your dinner. Tou-san will feed it to you."

You sighed, accepting your fate. "Do I still get pudding after?"

Seokjin nodded. "Of course you do, baby. Now open up for Tou-san."

You finally ended up eating your dinner, with Taehyung feeding you and praising you after each and every bite. Jungkook finished his plate, and you finished yours. Then you both got to eat pudding together! Maybe Jungkook wasn't as picky as you thought, after all. It was just that damn donut.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heyyy!!! I have a request if it wont be too much trouble, I know you're swamped with asks. I think it would really be funny if Yoongi or Jimin has like super bad baby fever and they along with the rest of the boys try for days to have reader slip into baby space but to no avail. Reader has been slipping into like an olderish headspace (5-6) and they miss their baby. Reader wants to to stay up later, can get their own drink without spilling much, is more independent and wanting to do things such as going to the bathroom alone, etc it keeps going like that until her and Tae are both little and playing and he accidentally bumps into her and she falls down a few stairs and then baby space happens for a little bit lol. How have you been? And thank you once again for taking the time to read this and possibly write about it 💜"

“Little one! You got dressed all by yourself?” Jimin asked with a pout.

You giggled and nodded. “M’big girl, Appa.”

Yoongi came up behind you, then, scooping you into his arms. “Nooooo, you’re our little baby!”

You shook your head, squealing as he spun you around. “Big girl, Papa!”

“Well, we can still help our big girl, then?” Jimin murmured as Yoongi set you down. “You want juice with your breakfast, baby? Appa will pour it in your sippy.”

You shook your head as you sat down at the table. “Don’t need sippy, Appa. Won’t spill.”

“Are you sure?” Jimin tried again. “We have your cute little dinosaur sippy!”

But you remained adamant, stabbing your pancakes with your fork. “Want Elsa cup.”

So Jimin begrudgingly poured your juice into the Elsa cup, placing it in front of you. Yoongi tried in his own way to make you feel smaller subtly by offering, “want Papa to feed you?”

You shook your head. “M’okay.”

“I can cut up your pancake so it’s easier, at least, doll.”

You pointedly used the edge of your fork to cut the pancake, showing him. “I can do it, Papa. I told you, I’m a big girl!”

You weren’t sure why, but the boys seemed to be trying to get you into a younger headspace all day. Any time you would try and do something independently, they were quick to try and do it for you. Jimin even went as far as following you into the bathroom.

“Don’t you need help, princess? You always need help going potty!”

“Noooo,” you whined, all but shoving him out the door. “Get outtt, Appa!”

Even when Taehyung came downstairs, clutching his pillow pet close to his chest and whispering a soft “m’little, daddies”, they still didn’t let up trying to get you into a younger headspace. When you and Taehyung asked to watch Teen Titans, the boys were quick to tell you that you were just too little for that and put on Disney instead.

“Papa, please,” you whined when Yoongi insisted on cuddling you close, holding you hostage in his lap.

“Don’t you want a bottle, baby? Or you can nurse! Your paci? I can get you your paci.”

“Papa, no want!” You argued. “Big girl! I’m a big girl!”

“Papa and Appa clingy today,” Taehyung complained on your behalf as you finally managed to squirm from Yoongi’s grip and join Taehyung on the floor again.

“Super clingy,” you agreed.

Taehyung’s face lit up suddenly, and he leaned in close to whisper in your ear. “I gots an idea, sissy. Wanna get away from clingy daddies?”

“Yeah, yeah!”

“Count of three we run upstairs and lock ourselves in your room! Then they can’t try to treat you like a baby!”

That was a great idea! You nodded enthusiastically, readying yourself to jump up as Taehyung began to count, “one, two-”

“What are you two doing?” Yoongi asked.

“Three!”

You both shot up in an instant, making a mad dash for the stairs. Unfortunately, you were both so eager to scramble up them, that a few steps up, you crashed right into each other. Your heads slammed against each other and you tumbled backwards, your bottom hitting each step as you thumped to the ground.

“Sissy?” Taehyung asked, running to your side.

“This is why we don’t run, little ones,” Jimin scolded you both gently. “Oh, honey, are you okay?”

“I know you aren’t that little,” Yoongi began, “but can I pick you up?”

The shock of the fall had kept you from crying up until then, but suddenly, you realized that you had hit your head against Taehyung’s and fallen down three stairs! That was a big ouch. You promptly burst into tears, making grabby hands at Yoongi.

“Oh, lovie,” he soothed you, lifting you up into his arms as Jimin helped Taehyung to stand up. “Honey, you’re okay. Just a little fall.”

“Sissy hurt,” Taehyung lamented.

“Sissy’s okay,” Jimin soothed him, reaching one hand up to ruffle his hair and the other to ruffle yours’. When he noticed you mouthing at Yoongi’s neckline, he asked gently, “baby, are you feeling younger than before?”

Hesitantly, you nodded.

“How old, princess?” Yoongi asked softly.

You held up one finger, shoving it in your mouth right after.

Jimin chuckled softly. “I guess we got our little baby after all,” he said. “Just wish she didn’t have to get a boo-boo for it.”

“Sissy be okay?” Taehyung asked.

Yoongi nodded, bouncing you in his arms as you finally started to settle down. “Sissy is just a little baby, isn’t she? Does her big brother want to help Papa and Appa get her in some comfier clothes?”

Taehyung nodded, always eager to help. “Big brother help.”

Yoongi carried you up to your room, where he laid you down on the bed. As Jimin and Yoongi pulled out diaper changing supplies and a onesie, Taehyung sat on the bed with you, grabbing a nearby pacifier and sticking it in your mouth.

“Gave her paci, Appa,” he announced.

“What a good helper!” Jimin cooed as he started taking off your clothes. “Thank you, TaeTae.”

Taehyung grinned and pressed a kiss to your forehead, which made you gurgle and giggle behind your pacifier. “You cute, sissy,” he told you.

“She is cute, isn’t she?” Yoongi agreed, brushing back your hair as Jimin slid a diaper under you. “Such a cute little baby.”

Jimin leaned down and blew a raspberry on your belly, making you gasp into a fit of giggles. “Does the baby like that?” Jimin cooed, doing it again. “Baby likes raspberries?”

“TaeTae wanna do it, too!” He whined. “Can give sissy raspberries?”

“Of course, baby,” Yoongi encouraged him. “Give sissy raspberries on her belly.”

Taehyung grinned and leaned down, blowing wet raspberries on the softness of your tummy. You launched into another wave of giggles at that, and he kissed your belly button. “Love sissy,” he murmured.

“She loves you, too, Taehyungie,” Jimin assured him as he slipped the onesie over your head. “She’s just a bit too tiny to tell you right now.”

“That okay,” Taehyung said with a smile as you made eye contact with him. “I know she loves me even if she doesn’t say it.”

“Such a good big brother,” Yoongi praised him before leaning down and kissing your cheek. “And such a good little baby.”

“Want to help us make a bottle downstairs?” Jimin asked as soon as you were dressed.

“Mhm!” Taehyung agreed, excited.

And so for the rest of the day, Yoongi and Jimin finally got their baby, thus quenching their pesky baby fever, and Taehyung got to be the best big brother in the world. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 230 chapters, damn, somebody find me a hobby lmao. No, I like the "no pressure" writing that comes with fan fiction, and specifically with this fic. I feel like when I wrote my books there was so much pressure and expectations, but here I can just write free and have a good time.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you do one where she’s struggling with her eating, weight, self esteem, and everything again but she’s actually got a tummy and a little chub on her arms/thighs/face and she’s not just gotten to bone thin. she’s upset by that and that she knows she must weigh more than some if not most of the boys now, especially like jimin and yoongi who are so tiny and jungkook is so thin with tiny waists. she doesn’t want to crush them when snuggling or anything and she doesn’t want them to carry her big or little and just feels gross and doesn’t want them to touch her. doesn’t feel worthy to be with them, she’s embarrassed, she feels like they won’t love her anymore and could easily go find someone pretty and small and that can stay small. she doesn’t want to eat and wears super baggy clothes etc. this goes on for a bit of time and eventually she breaks down (maybe when they confront her?) she asks them to just tell her she’s ugly and fat and to get it over with. and it ends with them reassuring her big and little that it doesn’t matter what her weight is even if she’s super small or bigger and it changes nothing and what’s important is that she’s healthy etc etc. love love. just lots of soft and fluff and tears and LOVE"

You glared at yourself in the mirror, poking at your cheek and watching the chubby skin bounce back into place. You frowned, doing it again and watching as you got the same result. Fat; your cheeks were getting fat.

You thought of the “bread cheeks” that ARMY seemed to like so much on Namjoon and Seokjin, then poked your cheek one last time. No, you didn’t have cute “bread cheeks”. You had ugly, fat cheeks.

And it didn’t stop there. No, as you stripped your clothes, you revealed more pieces of yourself that you were unhappy with. The little flaps under your arms and the way your hips had gotten fuller. The softness of your belly, the bit of pudge there that you angrily gripped at, as if you could rip it right off your body.

But of course, it wasn’t that simple.

You didn’t know how no one had said anything to you yet. Yoongi and Jimin were _tiny_ ; how were they still managing to carry you when you were in littlespace? Even Jungkook, who was strong, had a sweet, tiny waist. Taehyung had a lilith frame and dainty body; Hoseok was thin and strong. Namjoon was muscular. Seokjin was thin, as well. And then, there was you: fat.

It began with you just not letting Yoongi or Jimin pick you up. After all, they were small and you would probably break them, you thought. So anytime one of them would try to carry you, or put you on their lap, you would squirm away. They tried not to act offended, but eventually, they couldn’t hide the pouts on their faces when you would reject them.

Soon enough, just rejecting the two smallest men wasn’t enough. If they were too small to carry you, weren’t the rest of the boys? You no longer let any of the boys carry you, or even hold you in their laps. It was lonely, and your heart ached for the contact, but you just couldn’t let yourself sit your fat ass on their laps, or so you told yourself.

“Angel,” Hoseok whispered, trying to tug you onto his lap. “Please, baby, I miss your cuddles so much. Why won’t you cuddle me anymore?”

The guilt ate away at you; he really sounded upset that you had been rejecting him. So you hesitantly straddled him, holding your weight up with your legs instead of fully settling into his lap. He didn’t seem to notice you doing so; he just rubbed your back and sighed softly, kissing your hair.

“Thank you, love. I missed this so much.”

You started stealing Jungkook’s clothes to wear. They were big and baggy on you, not to mention, they smelled like him and it was comforting. Your new attire consisted of Jungkook’s black, baggy sweatpants and sweatshirts, all hiding what you didn’t want the boys to see.

“Noona,” Jungkook teased you one day. “Miss me so much you want to wear my clothes every day?”

You blushed, shrugging. “Just like them, Kookie.”

“Yeah?” He asked lightly, his hand brushing your cheek. Internally, you thought, _my fat cheek_. “Are you sure nothing else is bothering you? Not to be crude, but we went from having sex a few times a week to not at all. Did I do something wrong? You won’t even cuddle me anymore.”

Your heart panged, shaking your head. The last thing you wanted was for Jungkook to feel like he’d done something wrong. “It’s nothing, Kookie. Just been going through some stuff in my head, you know?”

“You can talk to me,” he reminded you. “About anything, okay? I’m always here for you, noona.”

He didn’t pressure you when you refused to answer. He just pressed a kiss to your head and reminded you that he loved you. As he left the room, you bitterly wondered, _why would he love me when he can have someone pretty and skinny?_

You barely ate, and it still didn’t help. That layer of chub remained even when you ate nothing but carrot sticks or celery most days, and then ran on the treadmill to try and burn off the non-existent calories that you didn’t consume. But still, you were chubby. In the mirror, your new enemy, you stared at yourself each night, self-loathing swirling inside of you like poison that was slowly rotting your mind. And, you soon discovered, it _was_.

“We need to talk to you, babe,” Yoongi pulled you into the living room one day, where all the boys were gathered. “It’s important.”

You shifted in your seat between Jimin and Seokjin, fiddling with your hands. “If you want me to leave, I can be out by tomorrow. I just need some time to pack up my things and-”

“ _What?_ ” Namjoon gasped. “Why would we want you to leave?”

You sucked in a shaky breath, desperately trying to fight the tears you felt gathering in your eyes. “Because you’ve noticed how fat I’ve gotten, and all I’ve done is push you away. I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just couldn’t accept how fucking gross I am, and I didn’t want you to see, and-”

“Y/n,” Seokjin whispered, his hand clasping yours. “You aren’t fat, and you aren’t gross.”

“That’s why you’ve been so distant?” Jimin asked. “Because you gained some weight?”

You nodded, the tears no longer contained and now dripping down your cheeks. “I gained a lot of weight.”

“First of all,” Jungkook began. “You didn’t gain that much weight. And second of all, none of us would care even if you did.”

Taehyung nodded in agreement. “We love you so much, noona. A number on a scale would never change that.”

Jimin wrapped his arms around you, rocking you the best he could. “Is that why you stopped letting us carry you? Stopped sitting on our laps?”

You nodded. “Didn’t want to crush you. Especially you and Yoongi-oppa. I’d break you.”

Jimin huffed. “Wanna bet?”

Before you could protest, Jimin was pulling you onto his lap, your hand still somehow linked with Seokjin’s. You scrambled for purchase on the couch, trying to distribute your weight with your legs, but Jimin held strong. 

“Let go, babe,” he whispered. “You aren’t going to hurt me. You aren’t going to crush me. I want you in my lap, baby, please,” he begged.

“That time you let me hold you,” Hoseok supplied. “Is that what you were doing? Holding yourself up?”

You nodded, hesitantly going lax in Jimin’s hold and getting rewarded with a kiss to your cheek. “There we go,” Jimin breathed. “I love having my girl on my lap.”

“We don’t care if you weigh a bit more, y/n,” Hoseok told you. “You can sit on our laps. We can carry you. We’re all strong, I promise you. You don’t need to do things like try to hold yourself up. We can still carry you and hold you.”

“I’m embarrassed,” you muttered into Jimin’s shoulder.

Namjoon, who was sitting on the other side of Jimin, started rubbing your back. “You have nothing to be embarrassed about. Your body is beautiful. So, so beautiful.”

Softly, Taehyung added, “you’re perfect.”

“So perfect, baby,” Jungkook echoed.

You whined, feeling yourself starting to slip from all the praise and finally being held on Jimin’s lap after all that time resisting any touches. “Appa,” you whispered, so quiet that you were surprised Jimin could hear you.

“Baby girl, feeling little?” He asked. When you nodded, he cooed. “Good, good. I’m so glad, princess.”

“I’m excited to see my little girl,” Seokjin cooed, kissing your hair. “My beautiful, healthy, perfect little pumpkin.”

You whined, hiding your flushed face in Jimin’s neck. “M’embarrassed.”

“Aw, lovie, don’t be embarrassed,” Yoongi cooed. “Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Wanna get into some comfy clothes, sweetie?” Jungkook offered. “Daddy will take you upstairs and change you.”

“Daddy’s clothes are comfy though,” you argued half-heartedly.

“Mm, but I bet my baby would feel even comfier in a nice warm footie, hmm?” Yoongi suggested.

“Mm…” You let Jungkook lift you up into his arms, and he seemed to do so effortlessly. The whole trip up to your room, he whispered sweet nothings to you and pressed kisses everywhere he could reach.

“How about this one?” he asked, holding up your unicorn print footie.

You nodded, starting to relax finally. That all changed, however, after Jungkook pulled down your pants and reached for your shirt.

“Daddy?” You asked, protectively covering your belly as he pulled your shirt over your head.

“Yes, baby girl?”

You whined, cheeks growing hot as you tried to hide your stomach. Jungkook was having none of that.

He gently pried your hands away, leaning down and nuzzling his nose against your belly. “So perfect,” he whispered, pressing kiss after kiss on the chubby skin. “I love your cute little belly,” he told you. “Love it so much.”

“N-not just saying that?” You asked.

Jungkook shook his head, kissing you more fervently, lips touching every inch of your belly. “I love every part of you, darling. Every single part.”

By the time you got back downstairs, the boys had put on a movie and you found Yoongi and Namjoon waiting with a bowl of fruit and some crackers. “We want you to be healthy, sweetheart,” Namjoon explained as Yoongi pulled you into his lap. “And that means eating more than just celery sticks, okay?”

You nodded slowly, letting Yoongi and Namjoon feed you pieces of fruit as Zootopia played.

“We love you,” Yoongi murmured in your ear. “We will always love you.”

“I love you, Papa,” you whispered back. Then, louder, “love you all, daddies.”

You felt warm inside at the sound of their overlapping voices.

“We love you, princess.”

“We love you, angel.”

“You’re perfect, sweetie.”

“We love every inch of you.”

“We adore our little girl.”

“Big and little, we love you to pieces.”

If the boys didn’t mind the change in your body, maybe, just maybe… you could convince yourself to love your body, too.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't post my comment I see you also write omorashi can you write one where little v has an accident in the car maybe he is afraid to ask to stop until its too late and he is embarrassed and then lots of fluff thank you"

Taehyung was quiet; Taehyung was _never_ quiet when little. You pouted at him across the backseat, reaching out your hand to him and whining softly to get his attention away from where he had been staring out the window for the entire car ride.

“TaeTae okay?” You asked when he glanced down at your hand, refusing to take it into his. “Only this quiet when you sad.”

“M’not sad,” he mumbled, directing his attention back out the window. He shifted in his seat, looking like he was having a hard time getting comfortable.

Jungkook glanced in the rearview mirror from the driver’s seat, frowning at what he saw. “You sure you’re alright, prince? Sissy’s right; you’ve been really quiet.”

“M’fine!” Taehyung argued, wiggling around in another attempt to get comfortable. Softer, he added, “we almost home, Daddy?”

Jungkook shook his head. “Another half hour or so; the amusement park is pretty far away, hmm?”

Taehyung whined at that, finally tearing his eyes away from the window and starting to bounce in his seat. “Daddy-”

“What’s wrong, baby? You okay?” Jungkook was getting more concerned by the second at the panic-stricken look on his baby boy’s face.

“C-can we please stop?” Taehyung finally asked, his hand moving between his legs. “Have to go potty. It’s a ‘mergency.”

Jungkook shook his head fondly, relief washing over him. Here he had thought Taehyung was sick or upset, but he only had to pee. “Were you going to wait until it was running down your leg to tell Daddy you had to go?”

You giggled at that; it was something Jungkook had said to you before when you waited too long to tell him you had to pee. But Taehyung didn’t seem to find it very funny. He whimpered, hand still pressed in his crotch as he bounced in his seat.

“It’s not running down my leg!” He argued.

“It’s just an expression, bub,” Jungkook explained. “Means you shouldn’t wait until you have to go so bad before you say something.” He glanced at the signs you were passing, telling Taehyung, “there’s somewhere we can stop in ten minutes, okay? Can you hold it?”

Taehyung’s face turned beet red, but he nodded. “Sowwy, Daddy,” he mumbled. “Didn’t wanna make you stop.”

“I don’t mind stopping, love. I’ll never be mad at you for asking me to stop, okay? I just don’t want my baby to be uncomfortable.”

“Mkay, Daddy,” he mumbled, whining as he shifted in his seat. His hand hadn’t left the front of his pants since he announced his problem. “I-I really gotta go.”

“Think about deserts, TaeTae!” you supplied, somewhat unhelpfully.

“Not working, sissy,” he answered, leaning forward in his seat with another soft sound.

“Just a little longer, prince,” Jungkook encouraged him from the front seat. “You can do it, bub.”

“C-Can’t,” Taehyung whispered under his breath, so quiet that even you barely heard it. You did, however, hear the soft hissing that filled the air after it.

“TaeTae peeing?” You asked innocently.

“So-sowwy, Daddy,” Taehyung stared down at his lap, hand still uselessly gripping his crotch, as the stain spread from his pants onto the car seat below. “C-couldn’t hold it. M’sowwy.”

“S’okay, TaeTae,” you whispered, reaching out for his free hand. This time, he took it, a few stray tears leaking down his cheeks as he finished peeing.

“Oh, bub, don’t cry,” Jungkook pleaded. “It’s okay, just an accident.”

“Didn’t mean to,” Taehyung whimpered.

“I know, baby, I know,” Jungkook soothed him. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“The c-car all dirty now,” Taehyung said.

“It can be cleaned,” Jungkook assured him,

“Fe-feel wet and cold.”

“I don’t have any spare clothes, honey, so you’re going to have to wait until we get home,” Jungkook told him apologetically. “But how about a nice warm bubble bath when we do, alright? Would that be nice?”

“With sissy?” He asked, squeezing your hand.

Jungkook knew the rules; that bath time for little boys and girls was supposed to be separate. But he would do anything to fix the tears in Taehyung’s eyes and the worried expression on your face, so he found himself agreeing easily. “Of course, sweetheart. Bathtime with sissy.”

“Yay!” You exclaimed. “See, TaeTae? Accident not so bad!”

Taehyung managed a small smile, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “Embarrassing though,” he mumbled. “And now feel wet and sticky.”

“You’ll feel better after a bath, baby boy,” Jungkook reminded him. “But TaeTae?” he added, tone serious. “Next time, don’t wait so long to tell Daddy that you have to go, okay?”

Taehyung nodded, expression serious. “Won’t, Daddy.”

You, as helpful as ever, announced, “next time TaeTae won’t wait until it’s running down his leg!”

Jungkook laughed, and Taehyung whined, “sissssssyyyyyy!”, his face turning red again.

“My silly little babies,” Jungkook cooed. “We’ll be home soon, okay?”

“Then bubble bath!” you shrieked with excitement.

Taehyung perked up at that, too. “Duckies! And bath crayons.”

“And remember,” Jungkook added. “We don’t tell your other daddies about this little co-ed bath, okay?”

“Co-ed?” You asked.

“Boys and girls together,” Jungkook explained.

“We won’t tell!” Taehyung agreed.

“We good secret-keepers!” You said proudly.

Not five minutes after your shared bath, the whole dorm knew about it. It was Jungkook who ended up getting the scolding from Namjoon while his little blabbermouths played dolls together, curled up on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another tag I did not anticipate ever using in this fic lol. To really top it off, the next chapter is going to be Namjin and !reader, so... If I have to utilize the threesome tag, I swear to fuck...
> 
> Just kidding, I already made up my mind that the aforementioned "spicy time" will be with both of them, so that tag will be necessary. Again, I am lightheartedly boohooing to keep up my innocent and sweet image. I'm here for it, okay? I'm so here for it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my God, RM's reaction when Jimin thought they called her unattractive was so cute! So hopefully we get some Namjoon/Jin X reader one on one time 💜💜"
> 
> "Ah now they are all included! Very cute. Also I am living for the spicy scenes. I would love to see a joonie or Jin date with big y/n. Potentially spicy?"

Namjoon squeezed your hand in his, and Seokjin, as if sensing the action, squeezed your other one. You smiled at each of them, giving each of their hands a quick squeeze back before nodding at the entrance to the ice rink.

"You guys sure about this? I don't want to be responsible for you falling and breaking something. Sejin-oppa will kill me if you're out of practice."

Namjoon chuckled and shook his head, tugging you out onto the ice. "I know I'm the god of destruction, but Jimin is the clumsy one. I'll be fine, y/n."

"And you, oppa?" You asked Seokjin, who was wobbling as you all stepped out onto the slippery ice.

"I'll be okay," he rasped, squeezing your hand a little tighter.

You giggled as Namjoon pulled you quicker, resulting in Seokjin moving quicker, too. It was their Dynamite roller skating all over again.

"You're okay, oppa," you assured him. "We won't let you fall."

Namjoon smiled and told you both, "I won't let either of my babies fall."

Seokjin's grip on your hand finally loosened after you had skated around the rink a few times, him adjusting to his Bambi legs.

"Cute," you muttered upon seeing his bright red nose peeking out from his scarf.

"You're the cute one," he argued, leaning in to kiss you. "I'm so glad I can finally do that."

You grinned, face warming despite the chill of the ice rink. "I'm glad, too. Joon-oppa?" You asked, pursing your lips.

"Your wish is my command," he said, pressing his lips to yours.

"How about we warm up with some hot cocoa?" Seokjin suggested, pointing at the snack stand in the lobby with his free hand.

So the three of you stumbled off the ice and out of your skates, Seokjin returning the rentals while Namjoon took you to the snack stand.

"Oh, they have churros, too!" He announced, adding a few to your order.

Soon enough, you were gathered on a bench, sipping your hot chocolates and eating warm churros. “You know, everyone else is out, too,” you said nonchalantly.

Seokjin raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm,” you murmured. “So we’ll have the dorm to ourselves! Isn’t that nice?”

Namjoon chuckled around his churro. “I feel like you have nefarious plans, y/n.”

“Not nefarious,” you argued. “Just horny.”

Seokjin choked on his hot chocolate, spilling some down the front of his jacket and making both you and Namjoon burst into fits of laughter.

“Hyung, calm down,” he said, dabbing Seokjin with a napkin.

“You’re going to be the death of me, baby,” he muttered to you.

The dorm, as promised, was empty when you got back. In the foyer, Namjoon helped both you and Seokjin out of your coats, hanging them in the hall closet with measured care. “Want to go to my room?” He asked, much too casual.

“Yeah,” you breathed, feeling Seokjin’s hand snake around your waist and start guiding you to the stairs.

The second Namjoon’s bedroom door closed behind the three of you, he moved into your personal space. Leaning down so his lips were almost touching yours, he backed you up until your back met Seokjin’s front, and his hands splayed over your stomach. His body was warm against your back, Namjoon’s warm against your front, caging you in an impossibly stifling heat.

“Kiss me,” you requested softly.

Namjoon obliged, leaning in and closing the distance between you as Seokjin started kissing his way up your neck. You gasped into Namjoon’s mouth as Seokjin nibbled on the shell of your ear, and Namjoon took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. Seokjin murmured softly in your ear, hands playing with your hip bones through your leggings.

“Joon, baby,” Seokjin breathed. “Let’s move this to the bed.”

Namjoon pulled away long enough to grab the back of Seokjin’s neck, pulling him into a filthy kiss as he steered the both of you towards the bed. “So needy,” he chided his boyfriend.

You chuckled, reaching down to cup his erection through his jeans. “You’re no better,” you pointed out.

Namjoon groaned at the contact, bucking up his hips as he pushed you down onto the bed, hands tugging at your shirt as Seokjin pulled off his own T-shirt. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” he mumbled into your neck, licking and sucking at your sensitive skin.

“Can I go down on you, babe?” Seokjin asked, and you almost choked on laughter. Where was the man who was sputtering over hot chocolate just an hour before at the mere mention of sex?

“You can do whatever you want, oppa. I’m all yours.”

Namjoon reached around and pulled off your bra, hands working your breasts and tongue swirling around each nipple as Seokjin slid your leggings down, pressing kisses over the fabric of your underwear.

“Fuck,” you huffed out, squirming at the sensations. “Have you guys done this before? Seems pretty rehearsed.”

Namjoon chucked against your breast while Seokjin took the liberty of removing your last bit of clothing. “We haven’t,” Seokjin said. “We’ve just both wanted this for a really long time.”

“Wanted it too, oppa,” you whispered as Seokjin positioned himself between your legs.

“Gonna rim you while you eat her out,” Namjoon announced quietly, pressing one last kiss to each of your mounds before moving down the bed and fiddling with Seokjin’s jeans. 

Seokjin hummed in response, lips and tongue not missing a beat on your clitoris as Namjoon slid his pants down. You moaned softly as he sucked on you, hips canting up only to be held down by Seokjin’s warm hands.

“Patience, sweetheart,” he whispered against your damp nub.

“But oppa-”

You were cut off as Seokjin groaned around your clit, and you glanced down to see Namjoon behind Seokjin, head mostly hidden, but clearly eating the older man out. 

“Oh, fuck,” you mumbled, more to yourself than to them. “Fuck, does it feel good, oppa? Like when Joonie touches you there?”

Seokjin moaned again, the vibrations going straight to your core. “Love it,” he whispered brokenly, tongue and lips still working you up as Namjoon continued his ministrations. You heard the sound of a cap being opened, and liquid being squirted out. You didn’t think anything of it until Seokjin gasped against your nub, stuttering in his movements for a moment. When you glanced up, Namjoon was grinning, hand moving back and forth behind his boyfriend’s ass.

“Shit,” you cursed when you realized that he was opening Seokjin up.

“Don’t make her come yet,” Namjoon instructed, giving you a wicked smile. “I want her to come around your cock while you come around mine, okay?”

Seokjin pulled off of you, somewhat hesitantly. His hesitance was lost, however, when you beckoned him up to you, sealing your lips together. He melted into the kiss as Namjoon continued to finger him, tongue and teeth clashing desperately as he got more and more worked up. Finally, he pulled away breathlessly and moaned, “I’m ready, Joon. Please.”

“Yeah, oppa,” you whispered. “Please.”

Seokjin gasped as Namjoon’s fingers left him, and you watched as the leader fumbled in the bedside table for something. “Here,” he said, tossing the foil packet to Seokjin. “Safety first.”

You didn’t know where to look; at Seokjin rolling the condom over his length or Namjoon coating his with lube. You settled for darting your eyes between the both of them, licking your lips with anticipation.

“You ready?” Seokjin asked you.

“Yeah,” you whispered.

“I’m gonna enter you first,” Namjoon told him, lining himself up. “Then you enter her, alright?”

“Mhm,” Seokjin murmured, wiggling his hips impatiently.

As Namjoon sunk into him slowly, you pressed a kiss to Seokjin’s lips, distracting him from the uncomfortable sensation. It seemed to work; he kissed you back eagerly for a few moments before reaching down and lining himself up with your entrance.

“You sure?” He asked softly against your damp lips.

“Please, oppa,” you whispered back.

And then, he was inside of you. You whimpered when Namjoon suddenly thrust inside Seokjin, causing Seokjin to repeat the action inside of you. The oldest man’s face twisted up with pleasure as he was stimulated from both ends, his hands grasping at your waist for purchase.

“Like that, hyung? Y/n? Like how I can make the both of you feel so good with just a little-” he thrust again, “flick of my hips?”

“Oppa, please,” you whined.

“Please what, babe?” Namjoon teased, beginning to set a brutal pace for the both of you. Seokjin became a moaning mess in seconds, clearing on the edge already.

“Want to be touched,” you pouted, pointing down at your clitoris.

“I’ll touch you, baby,” Namjoon soothed, still thrusting in a way that made Seokjin pound into you fiercely. “I’ll make both my babies come, how about that?”

You couldn’t even open your mouth to call him cocky before he was reaching around Seokjin and rubbing your clit with his thumb. You weren’t sure who moaned louder, you or Seokjin, as Namjoon thrust even harder.

“Joonie, Joonie,” Seokjin babbled. “Y/n, please. Please, please, please.”

“What do you need, hyung?” Namjoon asked, playfully pinching your clit and making you gasp.

“Need to come,” he rasped out. “She feels too good. You feel too good. Gonna come.”

“Make y/n come first,” he instructed. “Come on, let her feel your cock.”

Seokjin somehow found the strength to start meeting Namjoon’s thrusts, and you gasped at the sensation. He was so much deeper than before, hitting inside you so much harder, and-

“I’m gonna come,” you whimpered against Seokjin’s lips.

“That’s it, baby,” he encouraged you. “Come for us.”

And you did, as Namjoon’s thumb circled your clit and Seokjin’s cock slammed into your sensitive walls. You clenched around him, feeling him fill the condom inside you and gasp into your mouth. Namjoon was the last to follow, pulling out of Seokjin and painting his ass with his come.

“Fuck,” Seokjin mumbled, sweaty bangs sticking to your neck as he nuzzled his face there.

“Oh, my babies are all tuckered out,” Namjoon cooed softly. “Let me clean you up.”

He stumbled into the closet, gathering two towels. With the first, he tenderly cleaned Seokjin’s ass, then with the other, he wiped between your legs. He even went as far as removing the filled condom from Seokjin, tying it off and tossing it into the trash bin.

“How was it?” He asked no one in particular as he joined your cuddle huddle on the bed.

“So good,” you mumbled into his chest, kissing his peck.

“Really good, Joon,” Seokjin replied, his nose pressing into your neck.

“What about for you, oppa?” You asked, yawning.

“Amazing,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. He leaned down and did the same to Seokjin. “You were both amazing.”

“Do you need anything, hon?” Seokjin asked sleepily, face still buried in the crook of your neck.

You laughed softly. “I’m okay, oppa. You should rest now.”

Seokjin hummed, his breathing starting to even out as he let himself relax.

“Do you need anything?” Namjoon asked, poking your cheek. “I’m not tired, I can do anything you need.”

You shook your head. “I’m really okay, Joon-oppa. That was really good. I’m kind of sleepy now, too.”

Namjoon tugged the blanket up and tucked it around both you and Seokjin, brushing back your hair. “Sleep, okay? We’ll be right here when you wake up.”

You sighed contently, nodding. Seokjin’s breathing had gotten deep, and you knew that he had fallen asleep already. “Ice skating was fun, too, oppa,” you said with a yawn.

Namjoon chuckled. “I’m glad you had a good date, babe.”

“I’m just glad you didn’t break anything on the ice.”

You 100% deserved the playful slap to your arm for that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "What would happen if one day Little MC just INSISTED that she was a big girl and could get herself ready for bed and since the boys were tired from a long day they said site princess, go pick or your jammies and change then we'll all cuddle and watch a movie. So MC picks out the prettiest, pinkest, princessyest looking jammy she could find and puts it on proudly and goes back to cuddle.... wearing sexy pink lacy lingerie, totally oblivious. She was very proud of herself! And of course she wants to know why daddies were hiding this bootiful nightgown from her!?! She LOVES it!! (Spins around the room) "Baba, Appa! Daddies! See how it flutters? It's like so soft! Like it's not even there!" ... "Yes princess. We see that." "Look at these funny panties! They didn't finish them! So silly! I don't like them, even though they match." Etc.... 😳
> 
> The only thing that would make it better is if Tae saw the pretty pink fluffiness and instead of getting turned on (sexy girls are still new for him), his little totally got triggered and they suddenly had a little TaeTae demanding to be dressed in his very own soft, fluffy, pretty, pretty princess nightgown. Little MC thinks this is A FANTASTIC idea and drags him to her room where she's pretty sure she saw another one."

“It’s about that time, little one,” Seokjin said with a sigh. “Let’s go upstairs and get you in your jammies.”

“No, Da!” you protested, jumping up off the couch.

“No you don’t want to put on your jammies?” Jungkook asked. “We’re really tired, baby, please don’t pitch a fit right now.”

You shook your head. “M’not! I can do it myself. Cause I know daddies are really tired.”

“Aw, princess,” Jimin cooed at you. “So sweet. Our big girl can put on her jammies all by herself?”

“Mhm, I can do it, Appa.”

“Okay, lovebug, go ahead,” Taehyung instructed you. “When you come back down, we’ll watch a movie before bed.”

“Mmkay, I’ll be right back!”

You skipped upstairs to your room, starting to dig through your dresser. Instead of finding your littlespace jammies, or even your comfy “big” jammies, you stumbled across something else.

“Pretty,” you mumbled, fingering the pink, lacy fabric (or lack thereof). “Why daddies never put me in this?”

The underwear felt funny, something was in between your butt cheeks and you didn’t like it. But they matched the pretty, lacy top and the chiffon, flowy shawl that went with it. You giggled, spinning around in the mirror and making the shawl poof out.

“Daddies! Look what I found! It’s pretty princess jammies!”

“Oh my fuck,” Yoongi covered his eyes with his hand as you waltzed into the room, modeling the jammies for your daddies.

"Baba, Appa! Daddies! See how it flutters? It's so soft! Like it's not even there!"

“Yes, princess, we can see very clearly that it is _not even there_ ,” Hoseok gritted out, averting his eyes.

“No like the panties, though,” you pouted, turning around for them to see. “The back goes in my butt and it feels yucky! But they matched, so I wore them anyway.”

“Sweetheart,” Namjoon began gently, “I think we should get you changed into some warmer pajamas. Aren’t you cold?”

You shook your head. “M’not cold.”

“Are you _sure_?” Jungkook pressed. “Because I really think-”

“I want a pretty princess nightgown like sissy!” Taehyung shouted suddenly, lower lip jutting out cutely.

“Oh, TaeTae,” Seokjin murmured. “You can’t-”

“There’s more upstairs, TaeTae!” You said, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the couch. “A whole drawer of them! There’s a blue one, and a purple one, and white one-”

“Purple, purple!” Taehyung chanted, happily skipping up the stairs with you.

Needless to say, when you both came back downstairs, modeling your sexy lingerie, Jungkook looked like he was about to spontaneously combust and had to briefly excuse himself from the room.

Yoongi was quick to gather you both under a throw blanket, claiming that you needed to cuddle and be warm for movie night. You and Taehyung snuggled close under the blankets in your pretty princess jammies, and the boys finally managed to relax now that your outfits were out of view.

That is, until Taehyung whined, “Sissy, you right, these panties go up your butt!”

Jungkook walked right out of the room again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of stress I am under right now is actually astounding to the point where I don't know how I've managed not to completely snap by now. 2020 is going out with a bang, folks.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "AHHH I WAS REALLY WAITING FOR SOME TAEHYUNG ACTION AND THIS IS PERFECT 😭😭 i was hoping if we can finally have taehyung in the relationship mc has with the boys bc i dont like seeing him being left out while the others are all dating mc 🥺🥺🥺 i would love to see him join too but only if u want! <33 much love 💞💞💞
> 
> Can you do one where JK finds out about Tae and MC and he's not quite sure how to deal? On one hand, he's ashamed to say he's a little jealous cause he's always had Tae all to himself and he thought it'd always be like that, on the other hand, whoa ... that's hot. And he is a little hurt that he wasn't included and why didn't Tae talk to him about it? But bottom line he's happy and fluff and, threesome. Yay!"

“Kook,” you groaned, flopping next to him on the couch. “I don’t know what to do about Taehyung.”

Jungkook absently pulled you closer, running his fingers through your hair. “What did he do this time?” He asked, voice light and teasing.

“He hasn’t said a word to me about us since we had sex! He just said he wasn’t confused anymore and then never brought it up again. Hasn’t kissed me, hasn’t-”

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Jungkook stiffened against you, fingers freezing in your hair. “Since you… since you _what_?”

“Since we…” You trailed off, piecing together what Jungkook meant. “Oh my god, he didn’t tell you?!”

“No, he-” Jungkook started tapping his free hand on his thigh, a nervous habit. “He didn’t fucking tell me.”

“Jungkook, I’m so sorry-”

“You didn’t know, obviously. That isn’t your fault, noona.”

“I should have asked-”

“Can you just tell me what happened, please? I’m not angry with you, or even him, I guess, I just… God, I feel so out of the loop! Why wouldn’t he tell me something like that?”

You ran your fingers over Jungkook’s arm, soothing the skin there. “He came into my room one night and said he wanted to kiss me, but not how we normally kissed. Said he wanted to kiss me for real, that he was confused, he thought he liked me… So one thing led to another, and then… He seemed to enjoy it, and he said he wasn’t confused anymore.”

“And then he just… never brought it up again?”

You nodded.

“Okay, well, I think we should go talk to him. I deserve an explanation for why he didn’t tell me and you deserve a concrete answer about your relationship.”

You shook your head, waving your hands in front of your face. “You should go, Kook! I don’t need to-”

“Please, noona?” He whispered. “I… not only do I want you to get an answer, but… I also would really like your support.” He brushed back a lock of your hair, leaning in for a quick kiss. “This involves us both, and I think we should talk to him together.”

You sighed, mulling over your options. Finally, you told him, “okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” you repeated.

“Thanks, babe,” he murmured, standing up and helping you from the couch. “Let’s go.”

“Right now?!”

Jungkook shrugged. “Now’s a good a time as any.”

Taehyung’s eyes went wide when you both strolled into his room, all but dropping his phone on the bed. “Noona. Kook. What’s up?”

Jungkook raised his eyebrow, clearly reading Taehyung’s guilty expression as easily as you had. “I think you know what’s up, Tae.”

And with those words, Taehyung broke. He wrung his hands together, shaking his head as his breathing sped up. “I’m sorry, Kook. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but please, if you’ll let me explain-”

“Baby,” Jungkook whispered, pulling you both to join him on the bed. “Hey, hey. We’re not mad. We just want you to explain a few things, okay? Breathe for me.”

“You’re okay, Tae,” you soothed him.

Taehyung managed to take a few steadying breaths with Jungkook’s hands on his shoulders and your fingers entwined with his. After a few moments, he whispered, “I wanted to tell you, but the longer I waited, the harder it got, and… I just couldn’t.”

Jungkook nodded, rubbing Taehyung’s shoulders. “Why didn’t you tell me before it even happened, babe?”

“Because I wasn’t sure.” He glanced at you. “And noona, I know it wasn’t fair to you, that I experimented with you like that-”

“You didn’t take advantage of me, Tae,” you assured him. “I wanted it.”

Appeased, Taehyung nodded. “I didn’t tell you, Kook, because I didn’t want to get your hopes up. I knew you’d be so happy if the three of us were together, and… I was afraid that I would tell you, and then we would have sex and… I would realize that the feelings might be romantic, but not sexual. I didn’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Taehyung,” Jungkook murmured. “I could never be disappointed in you for how you feel. I just felt a little left out, you know? But it’s okay now. You’re not confused anymore, right? It’s okay now.”

Taehyung nodded, his thumb rubbing your hand soothingly. “It was something I had to do on my own with noona, Kook. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Jungkook assured him, pecking his lips. “But you do owe noona an answer, don’t you think? She deserves to know where you guys stand. Is it romantic, sexual, both? Are the three of us together now?”

Taehyung whispered, so quietly that you had to strain to hear, “I want the three of us to be together.” He looked up, making eye contact with you and cupping your cheek with his hand. “I want us to be together,” he repeated.

You smiled into the tender kiss he placed on your lips, responding eagerly to his touch. “I want that too, Tae.”

“You did so good, Taehyungie,” Jungkook praised him, leaning in and sucking a mark into his boyfriend’s neck. “Did so good telling us what you want. What you _need_.”

“ _Kook_ ,” Taehyung whined against your lips.

“You left me out the first time, baby,” he chided softly, kissing up to Taehyung’s jaw as the two of you continued to kiss. “Think you should make it up to me.”

“Mm,” Taehyung moaned into your mouth. “I will, Kookie.”

“Yeah?” Jungkook asked, hands tugging up Taehyung’s shirt. You broke your kiss long enough for Jungkook to pull it over his head. “Think you should make it up to me right now.”

You could see the dark look in Jungkook’s eyes, and Taehyung clearly could, too. “Whatever you want, Jungkookie,” he murmured.

“Take off your pants,” Jungkook demanded softly.

While Taehyung scrambled to do as he was told, Jungkook made quick work of your shirt, pulling you into a heated kiss while your boyfriend undressed. “We’re gonna take good care of Taehyungie, aren’t we, noona?”

You nodded, leaning down to trail kisses down Jungkook’s neck. “Yes, Jungkook. We’ll take good care of him.”

With Taehyung undressed, you guided him to lie down on the bed while Jungkook dug into the nightstand for some lube and condoms. “Gonna prep you, babe,” he warned softly, squeezing some lube onto his fingers.

“Kiss me,” Taehyung whispered breathlessly, motioning you towards him.

You felt the exact moment that Jungkook pressed a finger inside of Taehyung; his lips stuttered against yours and his hands grasped for purchase on your waist. You slipped your tongue into his mouth, feeling the vibrations of his moans as Jungkook pumped his finger in and out of him. You could feel Taehyung getting hard against your hip.

“So tight for me, Taehyung,” Jungkook moaned, and you could tell that he added another finger by the way Taehyung whined into the kiss, your teeth clashing for a moment as he struggled to keep control.

“Want me to suck you off?” You asked against his lips, watching as Taehyung gasped, Jungkook pressing a third finger inside of him.

“If-If you want to, noona.”

You smirked, leaning down and taking the base of Taehyung’s cock into your hand, teasing him with slow strokes and kitten licks. “I want to,” you murmured before taking him into your mouth. The head was velvety soft, and you took him further in, swirling your tongue around his shaft.

“Noona, so good,” he moaned, hips stuttering as he struggled not to buck up into your mouth.

“And what about me, hmm?” Jungkook teased. He did something with his fingers that made Taehyung nearly _scream_. “Am I good, too, baby?”

“Fuck; Kook, don’t, I’ll come, I’m gonna come…”

You popped your mouth off of Taehyung with a wet smack, watching as Jungkook removed his fingers. “Lemme taste,” he murmured, leaning in and swirling his tongue around inside your mouth, tasting Taehyung’s precome. “Mm,” he moaned as he pulled away. “Pants off, baby. Ride him while I fuck him.”

Taehyung moaned, scrambling to help you out of your pants while Jungkook started shedding his own clothes. As Taehyung pulled your underwear down and tossed them aside, he pulled you in for another wet kiss. “Gonna make you feel good, noona,” he promised you softly, rolling a condom over his length.

You shushed him as Jungkook lined up at his entrance, his hands gripping your waist and helping you to shuffle so that you were straddling Taehyung, center inches away from his rock hard erection.

“Wait till I get inside him,” Jungkook advised. “It’ll be easier.”

You gasped in tandem with Taehyung as Jungkook entered him, his chest coming to press up against your back once he was fully seated. “Fuck,” Taehyung groaned. “Noona, please.”

You smirked at him, brushing back a lock of his hair. “Patience, babe,” you whispered, grasping his dick and lining yourself up.

Taehyung whimpered as you sunk down on him, and you trembled slightly at the fullness. Immediately, you felt Jungkook’s hands snake around to cup your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers.

“I’ll set the pace, baby. The two of you just relax and enjoy, okay?”

Before either of you could respond, Jungkook was rocking his hips, causing him to thrust into Taehyung and Taehyung to thrust into you. You groaned at the sensation, grasping at Jungkook’s hands on your breasts to steady yourself.

“I’ve got you,” Jungkook murmured against your neck, pressing soft kisses there. “I’ve got both my babies. Gonna make you both come, okay?”

Taehyung reached out for your hand and threaded your fingers together in a touch much too innocent for what was currently happening. Jungkook grinded his hips in a steady rhythm, causing both of you to let out a stream of embarrassing moans and whimpers.

“That’s it,” he encouraged softly. “Doing so good.”

“Noona, wanna touch you,” Taehyung whimpered, his free hand coming up to thumb at your hip bone.

“I’ll come if you do,” you admitted softly. “Feel too good inside me, Tae.”

He groaned at your words, and Jungkook parroted him behind you, burying his face in the back of your neck. “S’okay,” he murmured. “Tae’s gonna come too; he’s really close.”

“H-how do you- _fuck_ ,” you moaned as Taehyung started thumbing your swollen nub. “How do you know?”

“He’s tightening around me,” Jungkook breathed into your ear. “Clenching. Do you feel his dick throbbing inside you, baby? Feel him getting closer and closer to spilling inside you?”

“ _Jungkook_ ,” you groaned at the filthy words, tilting your head back onto Jungkook’s shoulder as Taehyung’s thumb applied more pressure to your clit. “Gonna come,” you gasped, hips stuttering. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

Taehyung’s cock pulsed inside of you, filling the condom as he worked you through your orgasm; your walls tightening around him clearly pushed him over the edge. A few moments later, you heard Jungkook panting into your ear, teeth scraping your neck as he grinded himself through his own release.

“So good,” Taehyung babbled as Jungkook pulled out of him, helping you off him. “So, so good.”

“Enjoyed it, babe?” Jungkook asked, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips as he pulled the condom off Taehyung.

While Jungkook tossed the condom out, Taehyung made grabby hands at you until you curled against him, head on his chest. You could hear his heart still pounding from his orgasm, right in your ear. Jungkook joined you moments later, pulling you and Taehyung against him and kissing Taehyung’s hair.

“I love you both,” Jungkook murmured.”

“I love you,” Taehyung and you answered together.

You glanced up at Taehyung, cheeks tinting pink. “And I love you, Taehyungie.”

“I love you, noona.” He punctuated it with a kiss to the top of your head.

“Just to clarify,” Jungkook said softly. “We’re all together now, right? My boyfriend and my girlfriend are finally dating each other, too?”

Taehyung grinned, squeezing you tightly in his hold. “Yes, I’d really like that. As long as noona wants it too.”

“I want it, Tae. Wanna be your girlfriend.”

Jungkook sighed happily, eyes fluttering shut as he rested his head back against the pillows. “I’m really, really glad.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do one with Little Tae and Little Reader and Tae gets mad at the reader and snaps at her and tells her he wishes she never was a little so he doesn’t have to share among other reasons? And this triggers the reader so she starts avoiding Littlespace even when Tae tries to talk to her and says he’s sorry? It just puts her in a very bad place - making her avoid Littlespace but also spiking up her eating disorder?  
> If this is a triggering prompt for you though - dont feel pressured to write it! I love all of your fics :)"

"Give it back!"

"I had it first!"

Taehyung reached for the doll again, only to have you hold it out of his reach.

"I had it _first_ ," you repeated.

"Give it!" He screeched.

"No!"

"You're… You're being a b-word!" Taehyung finally told you, crossing his arms over his chest.

You gasped, forgetting about the doll and promptly throwing it at his face. "And you're being a butthole!"

"That's gross!"

"You're gross!"

"I hate sharing with you!" You yelled, reaching for the doll.

"I hate sharing with you too! Wish you weren't little!" Vindictively, he added, "you suck at it anyway!"

He must have realized what he’d said a moment too late, his face falling just as quickly as your arm, ceasing your reach for the doll. Tears welled up in your eyes and you dashed from the room, ignoring Taehyung’s soft “sissy, wait!”.

Upstairs, Taehyung banged on your bedroom door, which you had locked. You leaned against it, feeling the vibrations of his fists slamming against the wood. You sunk to the floor, feeling yourself easily slipping out of your headspace, but for some reason, you were still crying.

“Sissy! No locking doors when little!” Taehyung shouted. “Gonna tell daddies on you!”

“I’m not little!” You shouted back. “Go away, Taehyung.”

“Mommy,” he whimpered, still banging on the door. “Please, let TaeTae in.”

You wiped away your tears, shaking your head though he couldn’t see it. “Taehyungie was mean to Mommy before. Mommy wants to be alone, please.”

Instead of Taehyung’s voice responding, you heard Jimin. “What’s going on here?”

“Appa,” Taehyung wailed. “Was mean an’ then sissy cwied an’ then was big and locked in room an’ won’t let TaeTae in an’-”

“Baby boy, breathe,” Jimin soothed him. “Noona, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Jimin, please just occupy him. I want to be alone.”

You heard Jimin sigh as Taehyung continued to wail. “Okay, hon. Should I send Jungkookie in? If you’re upset, you shouldn’t be alone.”

“I _want_ to be alone; please, Jimin.”

Taehyung wailed the whole way down the hall as Jimin dragged him away, and the sound lingered in your ears long after they were back downstairs.

_If I suck at being little, what else do I suck at? Being a girlfriend? An employee? Being creative? Being thin? Existing?_

Your self-destructive thoughts began playing on repeat in your head, and you couldn’t get them to shut up.

The boys gave you some time to yourself, but when you didn’t come down to breakfast or lunch the next day, they started knocking on your door; mostly Taehyung.

“Noona, I’m so sorry. Please open the door. Please!”

Eventually, you caved, feeling guilty about treating him badly when he was little because of how hurt you were. Hesitantly, you opened the door, but didn’t move from the doorway to invite Taehyung inside. You saw that his eyes were red and puffy; he’d obviously been upset and crying all night. You wondered if he saw the same in your eyes, too.

“Noona, I’m really, really sorry,” Taehyung whispered, wasting no time pulling you into a hug. “That was a fucked up thing to say, and I won’t use being little as an excuse-”

“It’s fine, Taehyung.” You hugged him back just enough that he might believe you. “I’m over it. It upset me when I was little, but I don’t care now, okay? We’re fine.”

Taehyung shook his head. “We aren’t. You’re lying.”

“Tae, stop. I’m _fine_.”

He looked up at you, breaking the hug and asking, “will you be little, then? Please? Let me make it up to you by taking care of you.”

You shook your head. “I wouldn’t let you in last night even when I was big. I don’t deserve for you to take care of me.”

“But, noona-”

“I have work to do, Taehyung. Please leave me to it.”

You forced yourself to look away as you shut the door in his face, knowing that you couldn’t bear to see his hurt expression.

You refused to slip after that. Refused to kiss the boys. Refused to eat. Refused to write and paint. You went through the motions at work, acting just like the shitty employee that you knew you were. You had given up.

"Baby," Namjoon crept into your room one day with a bowl or vegetables. "Jinnie-oppa made these for you since you didn't come down to dinner."

You shook your head, refusing to move from where you were burrowed under the covers on your bed. "I didn't come down because I'm not hungry," you lied, your stomach growling and ratting you out.

"I think your tummy disagrees," Namjoon said gently, the bed dipping as he sat down. "Please, be little for me, sweetheart? Let me feed you?"

You shook your head. "Why should I be little when I suck at it?"

"Oh, babe," Namjoon sighed. You heard him place the bowl on your nightstand, and that was the only warning you got before he laid down behind you, pulling you tight against him. "You're so perfect," he whispered onto your neck. "My perfect little girl. My beautiful little princess. I just want you to be happy and healthy, my love."

You felt hot tears threatening to spill, and you whimpered. "It hurt me," you whispered. "What he said hurt me, and it made me realize that I don't just suck at being little. I suck at everything! Being a little, being a girlfriend, being an employee! I suck at writing and painting and video games and cooking and god, even _eating_ and-"

"Y/n," Namjoon interrupted you softly. "None of that is true, baby. You're the best little, the best girlfriend, an amazing employee. Your writing makes me cry with how raw and real it is, your paintings are so beautiful that I have two of them just in my studio alone. You're ten times better than me at games, you're a wonderful cook, and you don't suck at eating, you just have an illness, sweetheart."

"You're just saying all that," you hissed bitterly, though your heart warmed at his praise.

"I'm not. You could ask any of the guys and they'd say the same thing. In fact," Namjoon pulled away from you to sit up. "There's someone here right now that wants to."

You blearily sat up to find Taehyung standing in the doorway awkwardly, fiddling with his hands. "I love you, noona. I'm really sorry for triggering this. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

You sucked in a deep breath; Taehyung was little. He didn't realize what he was saying. It wasn't his fault. Surely, when you were little (or even big), you had said things out of anger or frustration that you didn't mean.

"Come here," you whispered, holding out your arms.

He crashed into them just in time for Namjoon to jump from the bed and avoid getting caught in the collison. "I'm sorry, noona."

"I forgive you, Tae. I know. I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry for treating you poorly after."

He shook his head, pressing a succession of wet kisses to your neck and jawline. "Deserved it. I deserved it."

"No," you argued, rubbing his back. "You didn't, Taehyungie. You didn't deserve it."

"Please, be little? Please," he whispered brokenly. "It's been so long. Want you to relax. Want you to eat. Want you to feel loved."

"Baby, are you..?"

"Sorry," he babbled. "Sorry, m'sorry. Just so glad… so glad you're not ignoring me a-anymowe…"

"Sweetheart…"

"Shh," Namjoon sat back on the bed, extracting Taehyung from you in favor of pulling you both close to him. "Dada's here. You can be little, too, baby. Let Dada take care of his babies."

"But-"

"Shh," Namjoon cut you off with a caste kiss. "I've got you. Got you both."

If Namjoon tried to feed you your vegetables after you slipped and you refused, saying you wanted something _yummy_ , well, he certainly wasn't going to deny you. Hoseok made you chicken nuggets and smiley fries downstairs, and you ate them happily.

Taehyung and you were once again glued at the hip; all was forgiven. Sometimes, your brother made mistakes, but that was okay. He hadn't meant to hurt you, and the boys were right… you didn't suck at anything. You were wonderful at so, so many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is absolutely mutilating me, I'm planning a wedding in only six months, and I'm in the process of trying to get enrolled back at school to (finally) finish my degree so at least the $15,000 I owe in student loans (so far) aren't wasted and I can get a real job... I don't want to leave my job. It's stressful as fuck and working on the Covid floor is a nightmare but... the people are great. I love my coworkers for the most part. It's a tough call, but I want to get out of the medical field. I just hope I can do something meaningful through teaching, and meet coworkers as great as the ones I have now.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So basically Taetae and Y/N are both little but Tae doesn't want to admit that he's feeling littler than usual and littler than his Sissy and he ends up having an accident on the couch or something like that. Y/N goes to tell Namjoon (that is currently the only one with them) and he decides that Taetae needs a diaper but the little is not happy about it and throws a huge tantrum. Namjoon wonders if he should put Tae in time out and calls Jungkook to ask. When Jungkook comes back home he has to explain to the little boy that Joon only did that to help him and that there was no reason to be mad so Taetae says sorry and Cuddles!"

Taehyung had gotten progressively quieter throughout the afternoon. You had both started out the day fully of energy and running around, eager to play with toys and color together. As the day progressed, however, you ended up braiding one of your doll's hair on the couch while Taehyung watched a movie, pacifier bobbing.

"Sissy?"

"Hmm?"

"Wan' bottle."

You poked his cheek, asking, "is Taehyungie feeling littler?"

Taehyung blushed, shaking his head adamantly. "I'm a big boy! Big like sissy!"

You shrugged. "If you say so. Dada's only one home. Ask him for bottle?"

Taehyung nodded, but didn't make any move to get up from the couch. You went back to your doll for a few moments, finally asking,

"Do you want sissy to ask? TaeTae too little to ask?"

"M'not!" He shrieked. "Said I big boy!"

You pouted. "Nothing wrong with being more littler," you argued. 

"Wanna be big like…" Taehyung trailed off suddenly, gasping and looking down. "Uh oh…"

"TaeTae?"

Tears welled up in his eyes and you were quick to scramble across the couch to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "No cry! Sissy here. No cry, you okay."

"B-bad boy," he whimpered.

"You aren't-" you only realized what the problem was when you pulled away enough to look down, seeing Taehyung's joggers, and the couch, absolutely soaked. "S'okay, TaeTae. Was a accident. Not your fault."

"Didn't mean it."

"It okay," you reassured him. "Dada clean you up and get you bottle, okays? Let's go."

Taehyung hesitantly followed your lead as you climbed off the couch, dripping pee all over the floor as he did. He looked ready to burst into a fresh wave of tears before you reached for his hand, squeezing it.

"S'okay, just a accident." Halfway up the stairs, you asked softly, "why TaeTae didn't say he hadda pee?"

Taehyung shrugged. "T-too little. Didn't… didn't notice."

"It okay to be extra little," you reminded him as you reached Namjoon's door, knocking loudly.

"What's up, my little-" Namjoon reached out and ruffled Taehyung's hair when he looked down. "Did someone have a little accident? Dada will get you cleaned up, don't worry."

"Didn't mean to," Taehyung whined.

"TaeTae trying to be big like me but he weally little," you supplied. "Too little to know he hadda pee-pee."

Namjoon easily scooped the boy up, kissing his cheek. "Aw, prince, you're still a big boy. You're still Dada's big boy. Honey, can you get some new clothes ready for Tae while I clean him up?"

"Mhm! I'm a good helper!" You skipped off to Taehyung's room while Namjoon carried him to the bathroom.

By the time he returned with Taehyung wrapped in a towel, you were perched on the bed with a fresh set of clothes for Taehyung laid out.

"Thank you for being such a good helper, princess," Namjoon praised you, lying Taehyung on the bed. "Now, let's get my baby boy in a comfy diapie, hmm? Then you don't have to worry about accidents, Tae."

"No!" Taehyung skreiked. "Big boys no wear diapies!"

Namjoon froze with the diaper in his hand, not expecting the outburst. "Prince, Dada is putting you in a diaper because you didn't realize you needed to potty. You're still a big boy, okay?"

But Taehyung shook his head, unconvinced. "No wear it."

"How about a pull up, then?" Namjoon suggested. "Look, it's got race cars on it! You love cars, Taehyungie."

Taehyung slammed his fists on the bed, making you jump where you were sitting. "No, no, no, no! No! Meanie Dada! No diapie! No pull up! No!"

Namjoon stood, dumbfounded, fiddling with the pull up and trying to decide whether to punish Taehyung or soothe him.

"Dada?" You whispered, getting a sudden idea. "Can I have a pull up, please?"

Namjoon seemed to understand without you saying, what you were trying to do. "Of course you can, sweetheart. My big girl wants a pull up even though she's feeling older, hmm?"

You nodded, lying down pliantly next to Taehyung and letting Namjoon pull your pants down. Soon enough, you had a race car pull up affixed to you, which Taehyung stared at out of the corner of his eye.

"TaeTae?" You asked softly. "If you wear one, we can match. Wanna match wiff sissy?"

Taehyung seemed to mull over it for a moment, glancing between you and Namjoon. Finally, he nodded. "Wanna match wiff sissy."

"Good boy," Namjoon murmured, ruffling Taehyung's hair. "Such a good boy. Let's get you matching your sissy."

Once Taehyung had his own race car pull up on, you grinned and took his hand. "Matching, matching! We twins, Tae!"

Taehyung grinned back and nodded. "Twinnies!"

Once you were both fully dressed again, Namjoon patted both of your padded bums and sent you downstairs. "I need to call your Daddy and I'll be right down," he promised.

When he did come down, he tapped Taehyung's shoulder and motioned him up. "Daddy is on his way home. And he wants you to sit in time out until he gets here."

"Time out?" Taehyung pouted.

"Mhm," Namjoon answered. "You threw quite the tantrum upstairs, little boy. You can sit and think about what you did until Daddy gets home."

When Namjoon returned to clean the couch, sans Taehyung, he leaned down and kissed the top of your head. "Thank you for helping Dada get TaeTae to cooperate. I really appreciate my little girl's help."

You grinned. "Knew Taehyungie would wear it if I did."

"Smart thinking, my little genius."

When Jungkook got home, he bypassed you and Namjoon to go straight to Taehyung on the time out step. By then, the couch had been cleaned, and Namjoon was watching My Little Pony with you, his arm wrapped around your shoulders.

When Jungkook returned, Taehyung was trailing behind him, teary-eyed. "M'sorry, Dada!" He cried, crashing into Namjoon's arms. "Dada was just trying… trying to helps… so TaeTae no get wet and sticky agains… TaeTae bad for yelling… TaeTae no mean it."

"Baby boy, it's okay," Namjoon soothed him, helping him settle in his lap. "Dada knows you didn't mean it. You aren't a bad boy, honey."

"Dada fowgive Tae?"

"Of course," Namjoon pressed a wet kiss to each of Taehyung's cheeks. "All is forgiven, sweet boy. Dada loves you so much."

"TaeTae love Dada too," Taehyung grinned, snuggling up to him. "And love Daddy," he added, looking up at Jungkook. "And love sissy," he finished.

"I love you, TaeTae," you replied.

"Sissy says it's okays to be extra little," Taehyung pondered. "Means TaeTae can have bottle?"

"Of course, precious boy," Namjoon cooed. "You can have whatever you'd like."


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay I'm kinda missing bratty baby throwing a tantrum. And get spankies. Can you do one where baby is angry because her daddies are busy recently due to promotions and haven't had time to entertain her. So when there's one day that they got a free day at home, she throws a tantrum, being fussy, throwing stuff around etc. After she gets scolded and spankies then only she reveals that it's not that she's angry that they're busy, but she thought that that would make them notice her, even if it's a scolding. Then fluff moments 👉🏻👈🏻"

Five days.

It had been five days since you’d had a proper day with the boys, and even though you _knew_ they were busy with promotions, knew it wasn’t their _fault_ , you were still feeling some type of way about it.

You had entertained yourself the whole week; coloring, TV, playing with Usagi, even hanging out with Haru, Chul, Hanabi, and Soobin. You had seen the Blackpink girls, gone shopping when you were big, went to coffee with your coworkers when you were big… But you were still missing one thing: attention from your daddies.

And so, the second they had a free day, you were set on getting every and any ounce of attention that you could from them, even if it was negative.

“No wanna eat eggs for breakfast,” you complained at the table. “Eggs icky.”

“But you love it when Tou-san makes your eggs like this, baby,” Jungkook tried to coax you. “He’ll be really upset if you don’t eat them.”

You shook your head, still refusing. You even went as far as sticking your tongue out at Jungkook from across the table, causing him to raise his eyebrow at you. Normally, that would be more than enough to get you to settle down, but today, you were just so frustrated and needing attention.

“Wanna go play,” you said.

“You can go play after you’ve eaten,” Yoongi told you firmly.

“No. Play now,” you argued.

“Little one, you had better watch your mouth,” Seokjin warned.

You stuck your tongue out at him, next. “Why don’t _you_ watch it? I can’t even see it, it’s on my face!”

And with that, the table went dead silent. You gulped. Had you gone too far?

“You’re getting a time-out,” Hoseok finally said, chair scraping against the floor as he stood.

A time-out? That wasn’t part of the plan! Then you would be away from your daddies again, all alone on the time-out step!

“No!” You screeched as he hauled you over to the stairs. “No, no, no!” On the way to the hallway, you grabbed anything within reach and threw it; your stuffies, blocks, dolls, race cars. You even threw some shoes and coats the boys had left lying around from when they got home late the night before.

“Little girl!” Namjoon seemed appalled at your behavior; you daddies had all gathered in the hall at the commotion. “You have two seconds to clean this all up or you’re getting spanked.”

“No!” You screamed, even louder. “No time-out! No spankies! No want!”

“Young lady,” Jimin warned. “You’d better stop.”

“NO!”

Before you had a chance to react, Hoseok was grabbing you and sitting on the steps with you over his knee. “You were warned, little one. We do not throw tantrums like this.”

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

“Stop it, Baba! Stop it!”

“You brought this on yourself,” Jungkook sighed in response.

_Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack._

“P’ease, Baba! P’ease! I sorry! Baby is sorry!”

_Smack. Smack._

Hoseok flipped you back over and pulled you close, running his fingers through your hair. “I hate having to do that, baby. I hate it,” he all but whimpered.

“I-I hate it too, Baba,” you pouted.

“Then, honey,” Taehyung sighed. “Why did you make us get to that point, hmm? Why have you been acting up like this all day?”

You sniffled, embarrassed. “Missed daddies this week. Been gone so much. Just… Just wanted attention, even if it was the ouchie kind.”

“Princess,” Yoongi murmured, crowding onto the steps. “Honey, you don’t have to act up to get attention from us.”

“You just need to ask, baby,” Seokjin added, stepping close enough to cup your cheek. “We’ll give you all the attention you want, angel.”

“You gotta talk to us, sweetheart,” Namjoon said. “We aren’t mind readers. You have to let your daddies know when you need something.”

You wiggled in Hoseok’s grip, slithering out of his arms. “Need attention. Need cuddles and kisses, please.”

Taehyung picked you up into his arms, pressing a kiss to your lips. “You can have all the cuddles and kisses you want, little girl.”

Jimin hugged you in his arms, squeezing you tight. “How could we deny such a sweet little baby?”

Yoongi kissed the top of your head, rubbing a hand in circles on your upper back. “We’re sorry you’ve been alone so much these past few days, honey. We’ll make it up to you now.”

“We love you, baby girl,” Jungkook kissed your cheek.

“I love you, daddies. Know you didn’t mean to leave me alone. Know you was working hard. Tank you for working so hard for ARMY.”

Hoseok ruffled your hair. “Promise us that next time, you’ll tell us what you need instead of throwing a fit. Can you do that, lovie?”

You nodded. “Promise, Baba. I be a good com-moon-i-cater.”

The boys grinned. Jimin pecked your cheek. “Baby girl, I have no doubt that you will.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, so if you can can you do one where, The parents look to find where she's actually staying since, she doesn't stay at that apartment. So in this chapter it doesn't have to be canon. so y/n posted a picture of herself on Facebook since you just look up someone's name. There is a picture of y/n in front of a window and she has multiple photos of her in front of this window so these pictures kind of incline she's staying there. So they find the place by seeing the area surrounding it and like see a landmark and there would be an apartment building with a window at that angle. So the desk person asks why are you here?  
> And they say we need to see someone on floor [insert number] . So the receptionist sends a call to the staff and the staff come to the dorm. They are like "Someone is waiting for you in the lobby'' They all go down there y/n has regressed before that. So they go down there and see her parents. Her dad and mom are confused. So she slips out then . They ask her like" Why are you with 7 dudes and why are you dressed like a 4 year old (or something like that im sorry it was kind of mean) Then she explains to to them her relationship and littlespace. Her dad would be more on the accepting side way more than her mom. The dad says "why don't you calm down?" AND SHE GOES BERZERKS. So they call security and get her out and the dad follows behind. they go back oto the dorm and y/n gets lots of comfort"

“And what color is this one, baby girl?” Namjoon asked, holding up the block.

“Purple!”

“Such a smart girl,” Jungkook cooed.

“And do you know what purple means, princess?” Taehyung asked.

You grinned and nodded. “I love you and trust you for a long time.”

“Exactly, honey,” Yoongi replied. “That’s why we purple you so, so much!”

Your color-naming session was interrupted by a loud buzzing coming from the intercom box by the front door. Seokjin shrugged, standing up to check who was trying to buzz up.

“Hello? This is Seokjin.”

“Hello sir, we have an older couple down here to see y/n. Should we send them up, or would you like to come down to the lobby?”

“We’ll come down,” Seokjin said warily.

Hoseok wrinkled his nose. “Do you think it’s Bang-ssi and one of his girlfriends?”

Jimin shrugged. “I wouldn’t doubt it.”

“Want to go see Grandpa, sweetheart?” Taehyung asked, picking you up. “Let’s go see him and his friend!”

“I wanna come too!” Jungkook protested. 

“Me too,” Jimin chimed in.

Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Why don’t we all go? I have to talk to him about a track, anyway.”

So the eight of you got your shoes on and headed down to the lobby, Taehyung still carrying you in his arms. However, when you got downstairs, it wasn’t Bang waiting for you. It was your parents. You froze in Taehyung’s arms, fingernails digging into his shoulders.

“Baby?” He asked, pulling you closer. “Who are they? Do you know them?”

“M-my parents,” you managed. “P-put me down, Taehyung.”

Seeing them was enough to pull you right out of littlespace, and you belatedly realized that you were dressed in a purple onesie with a pink flowery skirt over it. Your hair was in pigtails and you had a pacifier clip attached to the collar of your onesie.

“Y/n?” Your mom looked ready to explode. “We… We found out where you were from photos you posted online… figured we would come and see you, see if you were staying with a boyfriend or something…”

Your dad wasn’t much better off; he was avoiding eye contact with you all together. “We figured out which apartment complex it was from your photos of the skyline on Facebook… This is… What’s going on, y/n?”

Hoseok sensed your fight or flight failing you, leading you to freeze on the spot. He stepped up and held out his hand to your parents. “Hi, I’m Jung Hoseok. We’re roommates with your daughter.”

Neither of your parents took his hand. In fact, your mother stepped further away. “Why are you dressed like a fucking toddler, y/n?” She snarled. “Why are you living with seven men?”

“I-”

“Is this some kind of fucked up kink?” Your mother spat, getting loud enough that the receptionist poked her head up from her desk. “Is this some kind of pedophilic sex orgy?”

You shrunk back, meeting Yoongi’s chest. He wrapped his arms around you loosely, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles at your waist. “You’re okay, jagi. We’re here.”

It was the first time he’d used the term of endearment with you, and it immediately soothed you. He was right; they were all there with you. Your parents had already saw you. You might as well try and tell them the truth.

“I’m an age regressor,” you finally spoke. “It’s not a kink. It’s not sexual at all. It just is a way for me to relieve stress.”

“Relieve stress?” Your mother asked skeptically. “By doing what, playing dress up?”

You shook your head, tears prickling in your eyes. “Getting into the mindset of a child. Being taken care of… They… they all take care of me.”

“And why the fuck would you need to do that?” Your mother refused to let up.

“Honey,” your father tried, “just let her be. She isn’t hurting anyone, yeah?”

“What kind of stress do you have that can only be relieved by acting like a kid?” She continued. “Huh? Tell me!”

You lost it. Much louder than intended, you screeched, “the stress you gave me my entire fucking childhood that kept me from ever being a real kid in the first place!”

Yoongi’s grip on you tightened as sobs began to wrack your body. You stared as your father tried to drag your mother away, towards the door, but she broke away from his grasp.

“You’re so fucked up,” she spat. “I’m your _mother_. How could you say I didn’t give you a childhood? I did everything for you, I did everything to give you-”

Two of the apartment complex’s security guards appeared, stepping in your view of your parents. “Ma’am, you need to leave or we are going to forcibly remove you from the premises.”

“That’s my daughter! I have every right to-”

The security guard glanced at you and you shook your head, sinking into Yoongi’s embrace. “I don’t want her here.”

“Ma’am-”

As your mother got dragged out of the lobby by security, cursing and screaming the whole way, you turned and buried your face in the chest of Yoongi’s flannel. “Papa…”

“I’m here, angel,” he cooed, lifting you up into his arms. “We’re all gonna go back upstairs now, okay?”

“We’re here, baby,” came Jungkook’s voice. “We’ve got you.”

“They will never be able to get in here again, sweetheart,” Hoseok promised you.

“We’re gonna take good care of you,” Jimin whispered, his fingers carding through your hair.

The trip back upstairs was a blur; before you knew it, you were tangled in all of your daddies arms on the living room floor, which someone had covered with cushions and blankets.

“Daddies,” you whispered, looking up with glassy, puffy eyes.

“We’re right here, princess,” Namjoon soothed you, brushing back your hair. “Tell us what you need, baby, we’ll do anything.”

“Didn’t mean to post those pictures,” you whined. “Didn’t know they could find me.”

“It wasn’t your fault, little one,” Seokjin whispered. “You couldn’t have known, love.”

“Honey?” Taehyung asked, scooting impossibly closer. “We want to give you the childhood you didn’t have. We want you to be able to have it now, with us. You know that, don’t you?”

You managed a small smile, nodding. “Know it, Tou-san.”

“Our precious little girl,” Hoseok praised you. “You’re doing so well for us. Being so brave and strong.”

“M’not,” you whined, hiding your face.

“You are,” Jungkook argued, pulling your hands away from your face. “Our beautiful, brave, strong, amazing little girl.”

“Dadddddyyyyy…”

“You forgot cute,” Yoongi added.

“And smart,” said Jimin.

Namjoon smiled and chimed in, “she’s funny, too.”

“And talented,” Seokjin chirped.

“And loved,” Taehyung finished softly. “She is so very loved.”

You blushed as Taehyung cupped your cheek, pressing a kiss to your lips. “Daddies purple me?” You asked, remembering your conversation from before.

Seven mouths smiled at you, and seven heads nodded. 

“We purple you, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the bright side, work has been hell, but people keep sending us gifts like gift cards for free massages and lottery scratch offs and sweets and handmade soaps/lotions because they feel bad that we're drowning in COVID all day, so that's really nice of them. I've never had a massage before; my sore back is super excited for it.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hi! i am in LOVE with ur writing <3 i know u have tons of requests so dont feel pressured to do mine okay!! mc and jk having an adult time and mc calls him daddy (daddy kink) and jk falters cos he thought mc slipped, he was abt to stop but mc clarified that shes actually big, after that they talked abt it n mc became all shy embarrassed but shes too cute 🥺 smutty with lots of fluff at the end pls 👉🏻👈🏻"

“Is it good, noona?” Jungkook asked, sweat beading on his forehead and hands squeezing your thighs.

“So good,” you moaned as he hit you just right from the inside out. “Feels so good, Jungkookie.”

Jungkook leaned down for a kiss, depraved and desperate, as he continued to slam into you. “W-won’t be able to last much longer,” he groaned, fingernails digging into your skin.

You chased your own release, fingers rubbing over your sensitive nub and amplifying the shockwaves of pleasure that coursed through you were each thrust.

“That’s it, baby,” Jungkook whispered, nibbling on your earlobe. “Gonna come for me? Gonna come around my cock?”

“Yes, yes,” you gasped as your orgasm hit, body tensing around Jungkook.

“Fuck,” he gasped, working you through your pleasure. “Gonna come, noona-”

“Come for me, Daddy,” you moaned, coming down from your high.

“Oh, _shit_.” You only realized what you’d said when Jungkook froze inside you, hands loosening on your thighs, doe-eyes looking at you for direction. “Sweetheart, I-”

“Don’t stop!” You complained. “I’m big, I just… it slipped out,” you mumbled.

“Are you… you’re sure?” He asked, cautiously beginning to rock his hips.

You nodded, reaching up and cupping his cheeks with your hands. “Kiss me so I don’t say anymore stupid shit,” you mumbled against his lips.

Jungkook didn’t take much longer to spill inside the condom inside of you, pulling out right after. As you both flopped back on the bed, you refused to cuddle him or make eye contact.

“Noona,” he murmured, carding his fingers through your hair. “I’m not gonna judge you, baby, you know that.”

“I’m embarrassed,” you groaned.

Jungkook reached around and pulled you close, holding you against his sweaty chest. “Have a bit of a Daddy kink? It’s okay if you do.”

You groaned, cheeks heating up. “I don’t know, Kook, you just… you looked so… so _Daddy_. I don’t know how to explain it. I won’t say it again if you’re uncomfortable.”

Jungkook snorted, pressing a kiss to the back of your neck. “As long as you aren’t little when we fuck, I’m fine with whatever you want to call me. I’m not comfortable, however, with sexual age play. Just so we’re on the same page. Even you not being regressed but acting like it… I wouldn’t be okay with that.”

You nodded. “I wouldn’t want that either, Kook… I mean…” You sighed, embarrassment flooding you again. “You can be my Daddy when I’m little and it means one thing, and my Daddy when we fuck and it means another thing… right?”

Jungkook cupped your cheek and twisted your head until his lips could meet yours. “That’s exactly it, noona. And anyway…” He snorted again, his nose poking the back of your neck. “I think I could get used to you begging Daddy to come.”

“Jungkook!” You scolded him, slapping his arm. “So vulgar.”

He chuckled and nuzzled into your shoulder, pressing a trail of kisses along its length. “I’m not vulgar, I’m just not embarrassed about sharing my fantasies. And,” he added. “You shouldn’t be, either. Got it?”

You nodded. “Got it, Jungkookie.” You snuggled closer to him, twisting in his arms and pressing a kiss to his neck. “Sorry for being so embarrassed.”

Jungkook shook his head, kissing the top of your head. “You don’t have to apologize, babe. Just know that I will never, ever judge you, okay?”

You smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I know that, Jungkook. I know it.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Awww, sweet Tae Tae! Such a cutie! And I just realized, even though it has nothing to do with this chapter, that now we need some Hobi smut with reader.....😏"

Your lips melded with his, tongues swiping in fleeting touches, slowly searching for dominance in the other's mouth. His hands rested at your waist, one gradually creeping under the hem of your shirt, resting on the planes of your stomach.

"Can I take this off, baby?" Hoseok asked into the kiss.

You smirked, nodding. "Only if you take yours off, too."

He grinned, both hands tugging up your shirt and pulling it over your head. He repeated the action with his own shirt, and your hands instinctively moved to run over his abs, a soft sound falling from your lips.

"Gonna take this off too, okay?" He asked, cupping your breasts over your bra. 

You nodded eagerly, reaching behind yourself to help him with the clasps, only to have your hands brushed away.

"I can do it," he argued teasingly. "I'm not a virgin, you know."

You snickered, a retort heavy on your tongue, but the words died in your mouth when Hoseok finally cupped your breasts for real, his hand large and warm over your skin.

"Mm," you moaned softly as he played with your nipples. 

“Nothing to say to oppa now, hmm?” He teased you, moving his mouth down to lick each nipple.

“Ah! N-no, oppa. Nothing to say.”

Hoseok hummed around your sensitive nub, pleased with himself. One hand stayed and guided your breast into his mouth while the other slipped under your joggers, touching you through your underwear.

“I can feel how wet you are, already,” he huffed out against your skin.

“Oppa,” you whined. “Can’t help it.”

“I know, baby,” he popped off your nipple with a wet sound. “And it isn’t a bad thing. Oppa likes it, okay? Glad I can get you so excited.”

You hummed in response as he helped you shimmy out of your pants, his hands roaming over every inch of your underwear. “This okay?” He asked softly, fingers hooking under the waistband.

“Yes, oppa,” you breathed, gasping quietly as the cool air hit your skin upon being exposed.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” He asked, working off his own pants and boxers.

“Depends on how confident you are in your pull out game,” you laughed.

“Pretty damn confident,” he mumbled against your lips, licking into your mouth.

“Don’t use one, then,” you managed before you got back to swirling your tongue around his.

There was no real warning before you felt his tip nudging at your entrance; moments later, he was pressing inside and you both groaned into the kiss. Your hands came up to his shoulders, caressing the warm skin there, and his fiddled with your breasts as he began to rock his hips.

“So tight,” he moaned, snapping his hips faster.

You wrapped your legs around him, guiding him to move even quicker. He felt so good filling you up; you were having trouble remembering why it took you so long to get to this point. Hoseok panted onto your neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to your collarbone.

“Gonna flip you.”

And that was the only warning you got before he pulled out of you, strong hands grabbing your waist and flipping you over so that you were on your hands and knees.

“Oppa!” you hissed, ass in the air and feeling completely exposed.

“Gonna make you come, baby, shh,” he soothed you, one hand rubbing circles on your back and the other guiding himself back into you. That angle was new and his dick brushed something inside you that- oh, shit, that was good.

“Oppa,” you whined, gripping the bedsheets. “More, more, please.”

“Shh,” he whispered, hand still rubbing your back. “I’ve got you, babe. You’re gonna come, don’t worry.”

And with this words, he went to work, slamming into you deep and controlled. You bit back a scream, catching the pillow between your teeth to try and muffle the noise. Oh fuck; you were going to come. You were going to come untouched and _why hadn’t you tried this position before?_

“Gonna come,” you whimpered. “So close, oppa.”

Teeth dragged down your back, stinging over the warm circles his hand was making moments before. He bit down on one of your shoulder blades, simultaneously hitting that spot inside you head-on, and that was what did it.

“That’s it, baby,” he groaned onto your skin as he worked you through your pleasure. “Did so good for me, came so nicely for oppa.”

“Di-didn’t even touch me,” you gasped as he pulled out, warm ropes of come hitting your back and your butt.

“Didn’t have to, baby,” he moaned. “Knew I could make you come.”

You registered fabric wiping up Hoseok’s mess, and then you were being pulled into his strong arms, your limbs feeling like jelly.

“How was that?” He asked, almost conversational, as he kissed the top of your head.

You chuckled softly, shaking your head. “Amazing. I’ve never come without having my clit touched before.”

Hoseok shrugged, squeezing you tighter. “Glad I was the first to do it, then.”

You smiled, kissing his chest and nuzzling against it sleepily. “I’m glad too, oppa.”

“Next time,” Hoseok said, “let’s do it up on the roof so we can see the stars.”

“Next time, hmm?”

He grinned. “Next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today we went on our first public "Daddy Little Date". We went to eat and then he took me to Build and Bear. They even were having a sale for buy one, get one for $10, so he told me to make two instead of one. I made a pastel cat (scented with cotton candy) and named him Gus, and I got the My Little Pony Fluttershy one and scented her with bubblegum. I switched out the big rabbit I normally sleep with (Noodles) for Gus since he smells so good. The lady who stuffed them was really really nice, she said I picked good scent choices for them both which made me happy.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This chapter sparked this idea in my head so I was wondering if you could write it! My idea is basically a chapter where the mc starts acting out and fighting the boys on everything when she’s in Littlespace - she throws fits over wearing her diaper, being fed, drinking from a bottle, taking baths etc and it’s because her insecurities are seeping in when she’s little and making her feel like she’s too big - (referring to her non little age - her actual age) to be doing all this stuff and being a little so she thinks if she fights the boys on everything they will eventually tire out and maybe stop the Littlespace so she doesn’t have to explain really what’s going on because she just feels frustrated and as a little thinks this is the best way to do things and get her message across."

“No.”

“Excuse me, little one?” Yoongi arched his eyebrows, diaper and onesie in his hand.

“No want it. Not a baby. No wear diapie and onesie.”

Yoongi sighed softly. “But baby, you woke up wet,” he argued. “And onesies make changes easier. Please let Papa dress you?”

You shook your head. “Too big,” you mumbled, fingers shoved in your mouth.

Trying to amend the situation, Yoongi tried to press your pacifier to your lips, but you only twisted your head away. “No, no, no! No paci!”

“Baby, you’re sucking on your fingers,” Yoongi groaned. “That’s yucky. Use your paci instead!”

“No!”

“What is all this yelling about?” Seokjin asked, poking his head into the room.

“Our big girl doesn’t want a diaper or a onesie or her pacifier, but she woke up wet and she’s sucking on her fingers,” Yoongi explained, tossing the three aforementioned items at his hyung. “Your turn.”

Seokjin approached you with a smile, sitting on the bed with you and ruffling your hair. “You can still be a big girl, even if you have a diaper, onesie, and paci, baby,” he began gently.

“Too big,” you argued.

Seokjin shook his head. “You aren’t too big, love. Come on, let Da dress you. It’s alright, angel.”

His soothing words were enough to calm you for the time being. You laid back as he slipped your pacifier into your mouth, sucking as he dressed you in a diaper and warm onesie.

It didn’t get any better at breakfast.

“Let Tou-san feed you, pumpkin,” he whined, trying to spoon you oatmeal.

“No!” You screeched, slapping his hands away. “Can do it myself.”

“Princess,” Jungkook sighed. “We don’t want you to get all messy, hmm? Then you’ll have to have a bath.”

“Won’t get messy. M’big girl,” you mumbled. Even softer, you added, “too big for daddies.”

Taehyung, not hearing the second part, conceded and handed you back your spoon. “Here, sweetheart. But make sure you ask Tou-san if you need any help, okay? I’m happy to help.”

But you didn’t ask for help, and a good half of your meal ended up down your front. Sighing, Namjoon lifted you up and kissed your cheek. “Let’s go have a bath, little one.”

“No, no!” You tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he held tight. “No carry! Can walk! No bath! I have shower!”

“Little one, what’s gotten into you today?” Namjoon asked, still making his way to the bathroom. “Why are you fighting us like this?”

“Too big,” you repeated, but he still didn’t understand your meaning, just like the rest of the boys.

You fought him tooth-and-nail getting in the tub, to the point where he had to call Hoseok up for reinforcement. Hoseok held you down in the water while Namjoon scrubbed your skin, the both of them ending up soaked by the end of the bath.

“Little one,” Jimin sighed as the older boys handed you off to him. “You’re really being incorrigible today.”

You didn’t bother asking what the word meant, you just thrashed in his arms as he tried to put a diaper on you again. “Big, big, big! Too big!”

Jimin finally seemed to realize what you were saying as he pulled a clean onesie over you. “Sweetheart, do you mean that you feel too old for baby things? Are you feeling older? Toddler age?”

You shook your head, whimpering as Jimin pulled you into his arms. “No, Appa.”

“Tell me, then, baby,” he whispered against your scalp. “Tell Appa what you mean.”

“Not toddler. 25. Too old to be a baby.”

“Princess,” Jimin breathed, rubbing your back. “That just isn’t true. You aren’t too old at all.”

“Too old,” you repeated.

“What about Taehyung, hmm? He’s 25, too. Is he too old to be a baby?”

You shook your head. “TaeTae can be baby.”

Jimin hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “Then I guess my little girl can, too, hmm? My perfect, precious little girl. Just a baby. A beautiful, wonderful baby who has nothing to feel insecure about.”

“Insickure?” You mumbled.

“Embarrassed, uncertain. Anxious.”

You nodded. “Felt like that, Appa.”

Jimin rocked you in his arms. “You don’t have to feel like that, honey. Appa, and the rest of your daddies? We never want you to feel like that. We always want you to be confident, when you’re big and little, okay?”

You looked up at him with doe-eyes, nodding. “I sorry for being brat today.”

Jimin shook his head and kissed your nose. “It’s not your fault, honey. You were saying that you felt too big all day; one of us should have noticed sooner. I’m the one who’s sorry, darling.”

“Not mad at me?”

Jimin bounced you in his lap, booping your nose. “How could I be mad at my sweet little cupcake, hmm?”

You giggled, hiding your face in Jimin’s shoulder. “Appa silly.”

“Appa is silly, isn’t he?” Came Jungkook’s voice from the hallway.

“Daddy hear us?” You asked cautiously.

He nodded, joining the two of you on the bed. “And your Appa is right. We want our little girl to always be confident, okay? You never have anything to feel insecure about, lovie. We support you, we want to take care of you. You’re never too big to be our little girl.”

“What if I turn, uhm… a hundred and fifty?”

Jungkook and Jimin burst into a fit of giggles. Jungkook pressed a kiss to your forehead and assured you, “you’d still be our little girl, even then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt lowkey guilty about not writing last night, but I was just so tired. I called out of work today because it snowed so my fiance stayed home and honestly I needed a mental health day. I also feel guilty about that, but. I needed today. Also, I had my follow up for my heart and according to all my tests, I am in perfect shape. The doctor says it is most likely stress-related. So anyway, any tips for managing stress so I don't go into cardiac arrest? Lmao. I don't drink, smoke, use drugs, or consume caffeine so those vices are out.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you maybe write one where the reader is really little, and she's being shy and seems kind of sad, so her daddies tickle her and playfully tease her to get her to cheer up (and because they love how she blushes when they tease her and tickle her), and then they surprise her with a new stuffed animal and give her lots of cuddles. Thank you!"

"Little princess," Jimin pouted, "you seem very _ennui_ today."

Namjoon rolled his eyes at Jimin's choice of words, tickling you under your chin. "Such a quiet little baby," he murmured. "What's got you looking so sad, doll?"

You shrugged, not answering.

"So you _are_ sad?" Came Jungkook's voice.

Your lip wobbled, and you shrugged again. You hide your face in Jimin's shoulder as he cooed, "oh, sweetheart, it's alright."

You felt hands in your hair, registering the soft touches as Namjoon and Jungkook. After a moment, Jungkook's hand slipped down to your neck, lightly teasing the peach fuzz there and making you giggle.

Namjoon laughed at your reaction, letting his hands wander to your sides and tickle. "Oh, is our little angel ticklish, hmm?"

"Uh uh," you were quick to deny. But when Jimin's hands joined the assault, tickling your ribs, you couldn't help but squirm in his lap, revealing your red-tinted cheeks.

"Aw," Jungkook was beside himself. "Our blushy little baby! Look at how sweet you are!"

"Dadddddy, 'top!"

Jimin smooched your nose, causing you to launch into another fit of giggles. "How can we stop when this is the first time we've seen our precious girl laughing all day, huh? Daddies love to see you laughing, honey."

You pouted again as the tickling let up, pursing your lips and making a kissy noise.

"Oh, does our baby need kisses?" Namjoon asked. "Is that it?"

You giggled and nodded as the three of them started smothering you with kisses all at once. Namjoon kissed your belly, Jimin kissed your face, and Jungkook kissed your head. By the time they stopped, you were blushing again and your mouth was spread in a wide smile.

"There's our happy girl," Jimin cooed.

"Here, baby, hang on," Jungkook said suddenly.

He crossed the room and started digging through his closet, finally emerging with a big fluffy, pink koala plushie.

"I was saving this to give you for your next chore chart reward, but…" he sheepishly handed you the plush, which you cuddled close to your chest. "I just wanna see my little doll smiling."

You grinned up at Jungkook, tapping your lips. He eagerly leaned down and kissed them, and you whispered, "tank you, Daddy."

"What's your koala's name, huh?" Namjoon asked.

"Mm…" you thought for a moment, burying your face in the pink fur. "George Washington."

Jimin sputtered for a moment, trying to hide his laugh behind his hand. Jungkook ruffled your hair and assured you,

"That's a swell name, sweetheart."

"You did so good," Jimin agreed once he recovered.

"You wanna snuggle with George downstairs, beautiful?" Namjoon asked.

You nodded, adjusting yourself in Jimin's arms so he could carry you. "Sowwy for being on wee, Appa."

Namjoon grinned. "Ennui."

"On wee," you repeated.

Jungkook patted your head and chuckled, "yes, darling. On wee, ennui. We're just glad we could make you smile again."

You always wanted to be smiling for your daddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is really short; I'm sorry for sucking lately.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "maybe MC's half Korean and have curly hair ( it can probably be a side story) and didn't have time to take care of them big so she ask her daddies when little.  
> I have curly hair and that'll be fun seeing them take care of her hair and learn how to, maybe thanks to video or whatever. 'Cause curly hair really can be a nightmare when you don't take care of them regularly... (But also like Jin having your hair taken care of is so relaxing)  
> At first I was going to ask with all the members then Jin but in the end I'm weak for MC and Namjin moment."

"Dada? Da?" You called out, knocking on Namjoon's door.

"Come in, baby," the leader prompted you.

"Daddies," you mumbled, barely stepping into the room. "Need help."

"Oh course, princess." Seokjin patted the spot between his legs on the bed; he was sitting indian-style. "What do you need help with, love?"

"Hair," you whispered as you scrambled onto the bed, depositing yourself, a comb, and a bottle of detangler into Seokjin's lap.

He chuckled, running his fingers through your curls. "Let them get a little knotted, hmm?" He asked.

You nodded.

"We'll help you, baby girl," Namjoon assured you, kissing your cheek. "How about Da gets the tangles out, then Dada will wash your hair with your special shampoo and conditioner?"

"And then after," Seokjin murmured, starting to spray your hair with the detangler. "We'll put in your hair product to keep those cute little curls nice and bouncy."

You smiled as nodded as Seokjin started to carefully comb through your hair. "Sounds good, daddies. Thank you." You shut your eyes as Seokjin worked through a knot, Namjoon distracting you with kisses and a back rub.

“Such a good girl,” Namjoon whispered. “Coming to us because you needed help. So proud of you, baby.”

Seokjin joined in, pressing a kiss to the crown of your head. “The best girl. Our little angel.”

“Daddies,” you whined, hiding your face. “Embarrassing.”

“Don’t be embarrassed, love,” Namjoon told you. “We love when you ask us for help. Makes us feel needed.”

Seokjin hummed in agreement, apologizing softly as he tugged at another knot. “Almost done, princess,” he assured you. “You’re being such a good girl.”

“Always so good for us,” Namjoon added.

After your hair was combed out, Namjoon carried you into the bathroom and Seokjin filled the tub. While he did so, Namjoon undressed you, blowing raspberries on you every time he removed an article of clothing to make you giggle.

“My silly girl,” He cooed, plopping you into the tub. “Can I wash your hair?”

“Yes please, Dada.”

While Namjoon wet your hair and scrubbed in your special curl shampoo, Seokjin grabbed one of your bath toys, a blue puffer fish, and made it squirt water at you.

“Da!” you screeched, giggling. “Stop making puffer spit on me!”

By the time Namjoon was rinsing your hair and applying conditioner, Seokjin had grabbed a rubber duckie, instead. Instead of squirting from its nose, this one shot water from underneath.

“Da!” you shouted again. “Ducky peeing on me!”

Seokjin laughed, tickling your belly. “A duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand…”

“Hey!” Namjoon finished for him. “Got any grapes?”

You giggled as your daddies continued singing, and before you knew it, your hair was all washed and Seokjin was wrapping you up in a warm, fluffy towel. He carried you back into their bedroom, where Namjoon got you dressed in clean clothes, and Seokjin found your hair products.

“Last step, baby, okay?” Namjoon told you, settling you in his lap.

“Tank you, Dada. Tank you, Da. You good helpers.”

Seokjin giggled as he handed Namjoon the hair product. “Thank you, angel. We love being your good helpers.”

Namjoon took his time lathering the product into your hair, being sure to get every strand. Seokjin held your hands, playing patty-cake with you while Namjoon finished up, finally pressing a wet kiss to your cheek.

“All done, lovie.”

You grinned and let go of Seokjin to run your fingers through your hair. “Thank you, daddies,” you said, kissing them both on the lips. “Feel better now.”

“We’re glad, princess,” Seokjin said. “You can always come to us when you need help.”

Namjoon added, “we love helping you.”

“I love helping daddies too,” you said thoughtfully. “Can baby help daddies now?”

Seokjin thought for a moment, a finger pressed to his chin. “Well, I think we _do_ need help, sweetheart.” He leaned in close to your ear, as if sharing a secret. “See, there’s a tub of ice cream in the freezer that I’ve been hiding from Daddy and Tou-san, but I don’t think me and Dada can finish it all by ourselves. Do you think you can help us eat it, honey?”

You giggled, nodding. “I’m super good at eating ice cream, Da!”

Namjoon tickled your sides and held you close, picking you up off the bed. “Let’s go, then, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that the next request contains kidnapping/stalking/assault, so if that isn't your cup of tea, please skip out on the next chapter! It isn't even written yet, I'm just sending out an advanced warning idk.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I really love angst with a happy ending and I just had this idea in my mind where (tw kidnap/assault) there is a new guy at MCs job and he lowkey develops an infatuation with her. It gets bad to the point where reader is being trapped in an unknown location with the guy who is trying to get a feel and touch her because he can’t! take! a! hint! And it freaks MC out so bad that she slips in front of him, then he gets freaked out by her behavior and leaves her alone in the unknown area where she calls her daddies for help and they come and rescue her and surround her with love and comfort and care :(( then the next day her daddies have her point out the guy who hurt her and lets just say they walk away from him with bloody knuckles xD if this is too angsty or triggering in any way for you then please don’t force yourself to write it I will completely understand! Thank you and I loveeee your work!"

You thought that Jungkook had scared Hoon off for good. You thought that you slipping up and calling him "Daddy", that Jungkook threatening him, would stop his advances. And they did. For a while, at least.

After a few months of silence and avoidance on his end, he was right back where he started. He would flirt with you at your cubicle, ask you out to lunch. He would try to walk you home or take you out for drinks after work. And you made it very clear that you were not interested, that you were with Jungkook. But this time, Hoon was determined.

So determined, in fact, that he grabbed you on your way past an alley on your way home one day. So determined that he dragged you into a building, into a closet, and shoved you against the wall.

"Can't run from me now, beautiful," he breathed close to your face.

You trembled as he held you still, body bracketing you against the supply closet's concrete wall. "Let me go, Hoon."

"No can do, sweetheart."

"Jungkook will… he'll beat the shit out of you when he finds out," you threatened weakly.

"Will he?" Hoon asked, sounding amused. His hand snaked up your torso, cupping your breast through your clothes. "Guess I'll have to make it worth the beating, then, huh?"

Tears prickled in your eyes, and you fought them off. But his free hand was slipping between your legs, your heart rate was increasing, the room was starting to swim around you-

"Daddies! Please! Daddies, come find baby," you whimpered.

And just like that, Hoon's unwanted ministrations halted. "Wh-what the fuck?"

You used the opportunity of his hands stuttering to slip from his grip, crouching on the floor with your head in your knees and sobbing. "Da, Papa, Baba! Dada, Appa, Tou-san, Daddy! Help me!"

"Y/n, what the hell are you-"

And then, even louder: "Hoon try to touch my privates! No let him! No let him hurt baby!"

Hoon glanced between you and the door for a moment before making a quick decision. "I didn't sign up for this shit," he huffed as he left you alone on the cold, concrete floor.

"Daddies," you whined, managing to pull your phone from your pocket.

"Hey, baby, what's up?" Yoongi greeted you.

“Papa, m’scared. Hoon tried to touch me… don’t know where I am… scared.”

“Shh, shh, angel,” Yoongi tried his best to soothe you, though his voice was panicked and shaky. “Papa’s right here, you’re okay, baby. Who is Hoon? Can you tell me-”

You heard Jungkook’s voice, a bit far-off. “Hoon? That creep I had to tell off for hitting on her? What did he do?”

“I don’t know, Kook, I-”

Jungkook must have grabbed the phone, because you heard his voice loud and clear. “What did he do, sweetheart? Did he hurt you? Does Daddy have to murder him? I’ll do it, princess, Bang-PD can hire a good lawyer and-”

“She doesn’t need this right now!” Namjoon shouted. Then, his soothing voice came over the phone. “Baby girl, I need you to be really brave for a moment, okay? Can you tell Dada where you are? What does it look like?”

“A cl-closet.”

“Okay, honey. And is Hoon there with you still?”

“Uh uh,” you sniffled. “Ran away and left me when I started crying for daddies.”

Namjoon sighed softly. “Okay, pumpkin. I’m glad he left you. Can you open the closet for me, please? Try and see where you are?”

“Okay, Dada.”

Hesitantly, you got up and crept to the door, cracking it open the slightest bit. The hallway was empty, dim and abandoned. You saw a sign on the wall, the words “restroom” pointed in one direction and “bar” pointing in the other.

“There’s a sign, Dada. Says restrooms and bar.”

“Can you follow the one that says ‘bar’, love?”

“Yes, Dada.” 

You made your way down the hall, hearing loud music as you got closer and closer to the bar. Just outside the door, you saw another sign. 

“Sign says it’s called ‘Blacklist’, Dada. You come get me now?” You asked innocently.

“We’re on our way right now, angel,” Hoseok told you. “We’re already in the car, okay? I want you to stand right outside that door and don’t talk to anyone until we get there. Stay on the phone with us, okay?”

“You’re gonna be okay, princess,” Taehyung assured you.

“We’re only a few minutes away,” Seokjin added.

“Such a brave girl for us,” Jimin cooed. “Such a good girl.”

“M’good?” You asked, your heart warming despite the situation. You always wanted to be good for your daddies.

“So good, doll,” Yoongi assured you.

“The best,” Namjoon whispered.

It didn’t take them more than five minutes to arrive. Before you knew it, Jungkook was barrelling through the door with the bar’s name on it and scooping you into his arms.

“I’ve got you, baby,” he whispered onto your temple, kissing you there. “You’re safe now.”

In the car, all the boys were waiting for you, each of them trying to tear you from Jungkook’s arms and offer you their own affection. Seokjin ruffled your hair, Yoongi kissed your lips, Hoseok held your hand, Namjoon rubbed your back, Jimin kissed your hair, Taehyung climbed right into Jungkook’s lap with you. The whole ride home you were showered with love, your heart feeling full.

“Did he touch you, honey?” Jimin asked as Seokjin made you a mug of hot cocoa. 

You had been changed into comfy pajamas, and Taehyung was currently braiding your hair for you. Hoseok put on Frozen, and the other boys were still offering you kisses and cuddles in any way they could as you all squished on the couch.

You shook your head. “Touched me uhm, through my shirt,” you mumbled. “Tried to go between my legs but then I slipped and he got scared so he didn’t get to.”

“Thank goodness,” Namjoon breathed.

“I guess my little talk with him wasn’t effective,” Jungkook scowled, cracking his knuckles. “So this time, I’ll use my fucking fists.”

“Bad word,” you murmured. “Thank you,” you added as Seokjin handed you a sippy of cocoa.

“Sorry, baby,” Jungkook apologized.

“Let’s not resort to violence,” Hoseok said. “Let’s just go to the police and-”

“And what?” Jimin asked. “Start a scandal? Put the baby through court only to have him get off with a warning anyway?”

“He’s right,” Yoongi mumbled. “Should just teach him a lesson ourselves.”

You snuggled against Taehyung as he tied off your braids, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “Daddies gonna protect me?” You asked.

“Always,” Seokjin told you, taking your hand into his. “We will _always_ protect you, little girl.”

With even the eldest on board, the next day, Jungkook, Jimin, and Yoongi accompanied you to work. While Jimin walked you inside, Jungkook found Hoon in the alcove with the elevators and grabbed him by his necktie.

“I hear you like dragging girls into alleyways,” Yoongi snarled from behind him. “Let’s see how you like the same treatment, you dick.”

Jimin waited with you in the employee locker room until Jungkook and Yoongi joined you upstairs. Neither of them had a scratch on them… but their knuckles were both swollen and red.

“He will not be bothering you ever again,” Jungkook told you. “We made sure of it this time.”

“You aren’t going to get in trouble, are you?” You asked nervously.

“We can afford the best lawyers in Seoul,” Yoongi assured you. “You don’t need to worry.”

“You okay if we leave now?” Jimin asked, kissing your lips.

“Yes. I’m guessing Hoon won’t be coming to work today, so I should be fine.”

“I don’t think he’ll be coming back for quite some time,” Jungkook mused. “We love you, baby. Have a good day at work.”

And so with kisses from all three of them, you were left in the locker room. The boys were right. Hoon didn’t come back to work after that; he must have found a job elsewhere.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um i have a request please but don't feel pressured to do it. My request is maybe a bit angsty i guess. Like during the night where their all asleep. Someone manages to somehow break in and was going up the stairs only to slip and fall on a stuffed Animal and sorta rolls down the stairs. Which wakes the boys and y/n. And the would be thief gets taken to jail obvs but the ordeal makes Tae and Y/N regress. Sorry if it makes no sense."

You awoke to a loud squeak, and the _boom, boom, boom_ of something falling down the stairs.

"Jungkookie? Tae?"

Taehyung was already stumbling across the room and flicking on the light, and Jungkook came over to you and offered you a soft kiss. 

"Go back to sleep, baby, we'll go check. Probably the cat or Tannie."

But you shook your head, following the boys out of your room. All the other boys had already gathered in the hall, save for Yoongi, who slept like the dead.

"Keep her back!" Namjoon hissed, protectively flinging his arm out to prevent you from getting any closer.

"What's going on-"

You were cut off by a loud wail, and Taehyung sank down to the floor, curling up in a ball. Without him in front of you, you were able to see down the stairs. A man in all black wearing a mask and a beanie was sprawled out at the foot of the stairs, clutching his ankle and moaning.

You gasped, sinking down with Taehyung and wrapping your arms around him. "It's okay, TaeTae," you soothed, desperately trying to stay big as the boys called the police and managers. "S'okay."

"M'scared," he whimpered.

"Come on," Jungkook said suddenly. "You two are gonna go wait with Papa while we sort this out."

And the direction, the way Jungkook lifted up Taehyung and pulled you gently by the wrist, was enough for you to let yourself slip from the fear.

"Daddy," you whispered. "Is he a burglar?"

"I think so, baby," Jungkook whispered as he kicked open the door to Yoongi's room. "Hyung, wake up, it's an emergency."

Normally hard to wake, Yoongi popped right up at Jungkook's wavery voice. "S'matter, Kook-ah? You okay?"

When Jungkook flicked on the lights, he took one look at you and Taehyung and frowned, opening his arms wide. "Come here, little ones."

You both scrambled onto Yoongi's bed, nuzzling against him as he managed to wrap you both in a tight hug despite his small frame.

"Someone broke into the house," Jungkook explained. "He must have fallen down the stairs, looks like he might have broken something. The babies got scared and slipped."

Yoongi hummed. "My poor little kittens," he murmured, kissing your hair and then Taehyung's. "You stay in here with Papa and we can watch a movie, okay?"

"Thanks, hyung," Jungkook sighed. He blew a kiss to you and Taehyung. "Everything's okay, little loves. Daddy will be back soon."

Once he was gone, Yoongi set up a movie on his laptop and let you and Taehyung snuggle close. You threaded your hand together with Taehyung, each of your heads resting on one of Yoongi's shoulders.

"So good," Yoongi murmured. "So brave. Papa is so proud of you two."

"Was scary," Taehyung piped up.

"I'll bet it was, prince. But you were a brave boy, weren't you?"

"Yes, Papa."

"And you were a brave girl, hmm?" He asked you.

You nodded slowly, squeezing Taehyung's hand in yours. "Taehyungie?"

"Sissy?"

"Sowwy I slipped. Wanted to pr-protect TaeTae but got scared."

Taehyung smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to yours messily. "S'okay. Sissy did potect me. Sissy always potect me."

You leaned back against Yoongi, satisfied with that answer. Yoongi rocked you both in his lap and pressed kisses everywhere he could reach until Jimin and Jungkook slipped into the room, smiling.

"Daddies are downstairs talking to the police officers," Jimin explained. "They took the bad man away, babies, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Appa okay?" You asked. "Daddy okay?"

"We're okay, sweetheart," Jungkook assured you as they joined you on the bed.

"Kisses," Taehyung requested with a pout, tapping his lips.

Jungkook smiled and obliged, kissing him chastely.

"Appa," Taehyung tapped his lips again.

Jimin glanced at Jungkook uneasily. Jungkook nodded, gesturing at Taehyung. "Our little prince wants a kiss. Are you going to deny him?"

Jimin rolled his eyes with a smile. "Course not." He leaned in and pecked Taehyung's lips, making him smile.

"Tank you, daddies," he murmured.

"Me too!" You pouted, tapping your own lips. Obediently, both Jungkook and Jimin kissed you.

"Ready to go back to sleep, little ones?" Jungkook asked when you yawned, cute and catlike.

"Wanna stay with Papa," Taehyung mumbled.

"Yeah," you agreed sleepily. "Sleep wiff Papa."

Yoongi chuckled, leaning back and pulling the two of you with him. With your eyes closed, neither of you noticed him sticking his tongue out at Jungkook in victory.

"That's right, babies. You sleep in here with Papa and Papa will protect you."

You hummed sleepily and mumbled, "love you, Papa."

"Love you, Papa," Taehyung echoed.

"And I love you, angels," he answered.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can i request bts do a fans meeting and reader go with them. And a fanboy try to flirt with her but she too innocent to notice it but not bts."

“You sit right here between Daddy and Appa, okay?” Seokjin cooed, sitting you between your aforementioned daddies.

Jungkook grinned at you as the fans started filing in. “You’ll be a good girl, won’t you?”

You nodded. “Be good, Daddy.”

“And you tell one of us if you get overwhelmed, okay?” Jimin added sweetly. “Sejin-ssi is right in the back if you need to take a break and go sit with him.”

You wanted to press a kiss to Jimin’s cheek, but stopped yourself, knowing that you couldn’t in front of fans. This was the first fan meet Sejin was allowing you to sit in on, and you knew you had to be careful so you could do it again!

“Tell you, Appa.”

As the fans started lining up to meet your daddies and get autographs, you got a little nervous. Luckily, most of the fans either ignored you or just bowed at you, but a few talked to you. One girl said that she liked your hair clip, and another said that you were really pretty. Your daddies fans were really nice!

Most of their fans were girls, but there were a handful of boys, too. One particular boy kept glancing at you from his place in line, flashing you smiles that made you want to hide your face. Why wouldn’t he stop staring at you?

“Looks like you have a secret admirer, baby,” Jungkook commented, trying to sound light.

Jimin hummed in agreement. “Our baby is just so pretty he can’t help staring, hmm?”

You blushed between your daddies, fighting the urge to hide your face. By the time it was the boys turn with Jungkook, he didn’t take his eyes off you. As Jungkook signed his album, he didn’t even glance at him. Instead, his eyes were glued to you.

“Who are you? Someone’s sister?” He asked.

You opened your mouth to speak, but Jungkook beat you to it. “She works with the company,” he said quickly.

“A makeup noona?” The fanboy asked, eyes still trained on you. “You’re so pretty, you look like you could be any of their sister’s.”

Jimin smiled sweetly as he took the album from Jungkook, adding his own signature. “Noona is shy,” he explained. 

“It’s cute,” the boy said.

You looked away, wanting nothing more than to hide in Jungkook’s chest or Jimin’s shoulder.

“She’s betrothed,” Jungkook bluffed, unnerved. To the fan, he seemed fine, but you could see his jaw twitching.

“Oh,” the boy stammered. “I’m sorry, noona, I didn’t mean-”

“Yoongi-hyung is waiting for you,” Jimin interrupted, jerking his head to his right, where Yoongi was signing the boy’s album.

The boy nodded. “Of course. Thank you, hyungs. Noona.” He bowed and moved on down the line.

“Ap- Jimin,” you caught yourself. “Gonna go to oppa?”

Jimin nodded, grabbing your hand under the table and squeezing it. “Go wait for us. We have a break in a few minutes.”

You pushed your chair away from the table and scurried off the stage, to where Sejin was waiting on a couch.

“Hey, princess, you okay?”

You nodded. “Daddies mad, I think.”

Sejin raised his eyebrow, but patted his lap. You took the invitation and sat down, curling against him. “Were you misbehaving, little one?”

You shook your head. You had been good, hadn’t you? “I- a boy kept talking to me. Made me feel yucky. Didn’t say nothing to him, though.”

“Oh, is that so?” Sejin played along. “So your daddies aren’t mad at _you_ , baby. I think they’re just jealous that someone else was flirty with you.”

“Flirting?”

You were so wrapped up in your conversation, that you hadn’t noticed the boys shuffling off the stage to join you. “Yes, flirting,” Taehyung grimaced. “I could hear him all the way from the other end of the table.”

“I sorry, daddies,” you apologized softly.

Namjoon was quick to assure you, “it’s not your fault, love. Daddies aren’t mad at you at all! You were such a good girl.”

“Very good,” Jimin agreed. “Our little girl was nice and quiet and let Daddy and Appa handle it, hmm?”

You preened at the praise, making grabby hands until Hoseok swooped in and picked you up, pressing a loud kiss to your cheek. “Ours,” he reminded you. “All ours, sweetheart.”

“Yours, Baba,” you agreed.

“And Da’s?” Seokjin asked.

“And Da’s,” you agreed.

“And Daddy’s?” Jungkook pouted.

You giggled. “And Daddy’s.”

When Yoongi opened his mouth, you cut him off. “And Papa’s, and Dada’s, and Appa’s, and Tou-san’s.”

The boys seemed satisfied with your answer. “We love you, baby girl,” Namjoon reminded you.

“I love you, daddies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on Christmas wouldn't be such a big deal if I was able to go see the kids this morning like we had originally planned... Instead, shit got messed up and my fiance is going later, so I spent the morning home alone watching a movie (crying) and playing Animal Crossing (sulking). At least I paid off another incline? Merry Christmas to those that celebrate. I hope you have a good day and enjoy some time with your family/friends.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i love your writing! can you write one where the reader hasn't slipped in a while, but she wakes up really little one morning and just wants to be a baby? and the boys are really excited, and they put her in a diaper and a cute onesie, and all take care of her and stuff, and they just have a really easy day with lots of cuddles and tickles and playing and it's just generally very fluffy and cute."

You woke up feeling fuzzy and warm, a feeling you hadn't been able to muster in a while. You yawned, curling up on your side and pulling the nearest stuffie to your chest. Yeah, you would _finally_ be able to slip today; you just knew it.

You only finally stumbled out of bed because you had to pee, and you were sure that your daddies wouldn't appreciate an accident the second they woke up. So you tip-toed across the hall, knocking on Jimin's door before slipping inside.

"Appa," you mumbled, shaking him. "Potty."

Jimin blinked his eyes open, slightly disoriented. "Aw, baby girl, finally little?" When you nodded, he grinned. "I'm so glad! Come on, let's go potty."

When you and Jimin emerged from the bathroom, him carrying you, Seokjin was in the hallway. He beamed when he saw you being held, pinching your cheek.

"I missed you, princess," he cooed.

You blushed and made grabby hands at him to be transferred into his arms, instead. "I'll let the others know we have our little baby today," Jimin said, heading down the stairs.

"Da," you whispered. "Wanna be baby."

Seokjin chuckled and pressed a kiss to your temple. "Yeah, little love? Want to be a little baby today?"

You nodded. "Diapie and paci and bottle and rattle," you explained.

"Of course, sweetheart," Seokjin agreed. "Let's get you changed, hmm?"

As Seokjin put you in a diaper and warm onesie, you sucked happily on your pacifier and shook around the rattle he had placed in your hand. Seokjin smiled at you and kissed your tummy, making you giggle.

"My precious little girl," he murmured when he was done.

Downstairs, the boys all fawned over you the second they saw how little you were. Taehyung managed to scoop you onto his lap, getting the privilege of giving you your bottle during breakfast.

"Such a good girl," he told you as you drank. "Is it yummy? Baba made it and put some vanilla."

You nodded, too little to really respond. You just fisted Taehyung's shirt, relaxing against him as he held the bottle to your lips.

"P'ay," you requested once Taehyung stuck your pacifier back in your mouth.

"You wanna play, honey? What do you want to play?" He asked.

"B'ocks."

"Blocks?" Yoongi deciphered. "Come on, princess, Papa will play with you."

Yoongi settled you on the floor with your pastel blocks, helping you to stack them into tall towers.

"My smart girl," he praised you. "Such a good stacker!"

"Can Daddy play, too?" Jungkook asked, joining you on the floor.

You eagerly nodded, shoving some of the blocks in your pile to Jungkook.

"What a good sharer," Yoongi said. "Sharing so nicely with Daddy."

Jungkook held up the blocks one by one, asking you what color each one was and praising the heck out of you when you told him.

"My little baby is so smart! Which one is your favorite color, angel?"

You glanced down at all the blocks; pink, purple, green, yellow, blue, beige. Finally, you held up a purple one.

"Aw, purple is a great color, sweetie," Yoongi told you.

When you yawned, Namjoon slid onto the floor and pulled you into his lap. "Does the baby need a nap?" He asked.

When you shook your head, he asked, "how about just a cuddle, then? Watch a movie?"

You nodded, first pointing to your onesie.

"You're wet, baby? Need to be changed?"

Hoseok popped up from the couch when you nodded, lifting you from Namjoon's lap. "Let's go get you nice and clean and then you can snuggle your Dada, hmm?"

You giggled when Hoseok tickled your belly on the way up the stairs. When he laid you on the bed and unsnapped your onesie, you whined.

"What's wrong, doll?" Hoseok asked, tickling under your chin.

You whined again, making a smooching noise behind your pacifier.

"Oh," Hoseok finally understood. "My baby girl needs kisses, doesn't she?" He leaned down and started pressing a barrage of kisses all over your cheeks, making you squeal and giggle. "Such a good girl," he praised you as he finished up your change.

Downstairs, Namjoon was waiting for you on the couch. When Hoseok deposited you into his lap, you snuggled close and rested your head on his shoulder.

"You comfy, peach?" He asked.

You nodded, mumbling incoherently behind your pacifier.

"You gonna nap with Dada?" He asked, watching your eyes droop. You had said that you didn't want a nap, but your Dada was really, really comfy. 

You didn't answer, just snuggled closer.

Namjoon chuckled and kissed the top of your head. "Love it when you're this little, honey. Love my little cuddly bear."

You drifted off to sleep with Namjoon's heartbeat in your ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I haven't been in a good place (physically? Mentally? Emotionally?) All of the above.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if MC needed Usagi, for whatever reason, and he wasn't cooperating and she was getting REALLY frustrated. And the guys are just kind of watch this unfold for a while REALLY confused as to why she's making it so hard for herself. Until she finally goes to one of them and vents about how difficult the cat is being, and he, very tentatively says, well that's cause you have to talk to him in Japanese. (Like, duh, everybody knows that.) And MC just gets irritated and is like, be serious, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, I don't even speak Japanese. And the guys like, hey, I don't make the rules, and just goes back to minding his own business. But later sees you using a translation app to try to catch the cat."

You groaned, hands and knees aching from how long you'd been kneeling on the floor. Your neck ached from the angle you were twisted at, head on the floor as you peaked under the couch, trying to coax the cat out.

"Usagi, _please_ ," you begged. "We're going to be late to the vet!"

Jimin shook his head from where he sat in an armchair, exchanging glances with the other guys. "Want me to jump on the couch and scare her out?" He offered.

"No," you mumbled. "Don't scare my cat." Usagi blinked at you from her hiding place, still not moving. "Usagi, I'm serious. You come out here right now!"

"You shouldn't have taken her carrier out so soon," Namjoon cut in. "She probably saw it and that's why she hid."

"Too late for that now," you snapped. "Does anyone have any _actual_ advice to get her out?"

Despite your clipped tone, none of the boys faulted you for it as you finally crawled up from the floor. In fact, Jungkook was grinning at you.

"Don't know why you're making this so hard on yourself," he said. "You just gotta speak to her in Japanese."

You scowled, fighting back the urge to punch him right in his stupid, cute face. "Can you be serious, Jeon Jungkook?! I don't even speak Japanese!"

Jimin snorted. "We don't make the rules, babe," he shrugged.

Namjoon unhelpfully added, "ever heard of Google translate?"

"Shut up, oppa."

You all perked up at the sound of little feet scampering around, into the dining room.

"Got you!" You shouted, running after Usagi.

You didn't get her. You chased her all around the house until you finally ended up in Yoongi's room, where she was huddled under his bed. After a few minutes of her ignoring your coaxing again, you remembered what the boys had said. Well, it couldn't hurt, could it?

"Detekuru, Usagi-chan!" You coaxed her, furiously typing into the translating app. "Ikanakucha! Okuremasu!"

Jungkook, Jimin, and Namjoon, who had quietly trailed you upstairs, watched from the doorway as you tried to coax the cat out in Japanese. Maybe Jungkook took a video. Maybe he uploaded it into your group chat. If he did, you didn't see it until hours later, when you returned with Usagi from the vet.

"Jeon Jungkook!" You screeched. "I'm gonna kill you!"

And that's how you ended up chasing him around the house instead of Usagi, screaming at him in Japanese while he cackled. If the chase ended with him casing you in his arms and pulling you onto his bed for a good old fashioned wrestling-match-turned-into-makeout-session, well… the other boys politely closed the bedroom door to give you some privacy.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Also if it's ok , i really love to read some mc and tae being little ( it's hella cuteeee❤😍) when tae make both of them getting trouble and it's not mc fault but tae lie and mc get spanking. At last jk found out and punish tae then fluff fluff fluff...."

You let out a loud gasp as you walked into the living room, finding Taehyung with a handful of crayons, coloring all over the white wall.

“TaeTae! Bad! Gonna get in twouble!”

Taehyung pouted at you, dropping the crayons and pointing. “But pretty, sissy. Made the wall pretty.”

“Daddies gonna be so mad,” you told him, joining him on the floor. “Maybe we can clean it before they-”

“It’s a little too quiet out here, hmm?” Jungkook’s voice echoed down the hall. “What are my little babies up to-” He cut himself off as he entered the room, eyes scanning over Taehyung’s “artwork”. “Oh, that’s a big no-no, darlings. Did you both do this?”

You opened your mouth to deny it, but Taehyung beat you to it. “Was sissy,” he lied quietly, avoiding your eyes. “Sissy did it.”

Scandalized, you gasped. “Wa-wasn’t!”

Jungkook glanced between the two of you for a moment. “Taehyung, did you color on the walls, or was it sissy? Tell Daddy the truth.”

“Was sissy,” he affirmed, eyes still downcast.

“Well, then sissy is going to get a spanking,” Jungkook concluded. He sat down on the steps and patted his lap. “Over my knee, baby girl.”

“But Daddy-”

“You heard me.”

You shot Taehyung a helpless look as you trudged over to Jungkook, who laid you down over his knee. “Five,” he said. “Count out loud for me.”

You whimpered as his hand came down, stinging your bottom. “O-one.”

_Smack._

“Two.”

_Smack._

“Three. Daddy, please-”

_Smack. Smack._

“Fo-four. Five.”

Before the waterworks could start, Jungkook pulled you into his arms and kissed your cheek. “Now you’re going to help Daddy clean up the wall, princess.”

Jungkook patted your butt to shoo you off of him, and that was when he finally realized that Taehyung had tears streaming down his face, watching the two of you in horror.

“Taehyungie?” Jungkook asked. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“Bad boy,” he sobbed. “Lied, Daddy. Lied to you about sissy.”

Jungkook frowned, motioning the boy over. As he hesitantly complied, joining you on Jungkook’s lap, he asked, “was it you who drew on the walls, Tae?”

Taehyung nodded, scrambling for purchase on Jungkook’s shirt. “M’sorry. Sorry. Didn’t wanna get in trouble. Lied. M’sorry. Sorry, sissy. Got spanked ‘cause of me.”

“It hurt,” you whined insolently.

“I’m sorry, love,” Jungkook apologized, kissing your hair. “Daddy didn’t mean to punish you when it wasn’t your fault.”

“I know, Daddy,” you mumbled.

“Taehyungie, it was very bad to color on the walls, but it was even worse to lie. Do you think it was nice to let your sister take your punishment for you? Hmm?”

Taehyung shook his head, trembling in Jungkook’s lap. “Was bad boy. Bad boy, Daddy. Need punish. Please punish.”

“Oh, you’re going to get punished, little one, don’t you worry about that.” He patted your bum again, prompting you to stand up so he could lie Taehyung down in the position you had been earlier. “Ten, prince. Five for coloring on the walls and five for lying.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Taehyung agreed, whimpering as the first smack landed on his butt. “One! Deserve it,” he whined as another smack filled the room. “Two. Was bad boy.”

Taehyung counted each of his spanks, crying all the while. By the time Jungkook was finished and pulled him into a hug, his cries had died down to sniffles. “You took your punishment so well, baby boy,” Jungkook praised him. “Do you have anything to say to sissy, though?”

Taehyung nodded, extracting himself from Jungkook’s lap to barrel into you. “I sorry. Weally sorry, sissy. Love you. Didn’t mean to get you in twouble.”

You buried your face in his neck, holding on tight. “Fowgive you, TaeTae.”

“Sissy still love TaeTae?”

You nodded, pulling away enough to kiss him wetly. “Love you.”

Taehyung held onto your hand as you pulled apart, regarding Jungkook. “I clean the wall, Daddy.”

Jungkook stood and patted both of your heads. “That’s a good idea, prince. Daddy will help you, okay?”

“Sissy help too!” You offered.

“Sissy help even though I gots her in twouble?” Taehyung asked.

You nodded. “Wanna help. Sooner wall is clean, sooner we can play again.”

Taehyung smiled and nodded. “Tank you, sissy.”

You grinned back, squeezing his hand. Sometimes your brother made mistakes, but that was okay. Once the wall was clean, you cuddled up with Taehyung on the couch as Jungkook watched over you fondly. You played dinosaurs and dolls as if the betrayal had never happened.

“Won’t do it ever again, sissy,” Taehyung promised you as Jungkook tucked you into bed for your nap.

You nuzzled closer to him and nodded, lacing your fingers with his. “I know, TaeTae.”

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely miserably sick. Nothing is staying inside my system, not even plain toast or rice. All I can eat without it going right through me is broth. Been fluctuating between a very low grade fever and being almost hypothermic, low 96's and high 99's. My head hurts, I feel achy and tired. Gross.


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You can decide if you want to start the scene with the boys walking in the front door or if you want to take it back a little and show the sexy time, that's up to you...
> 
> Say the boys were out of the house for whatever reason, giving Hobi and MC some adult time alone. They walk in the font door to find Hobi with a sheet wrapped around his waist outside mc's door. They just kind of stand there, mouths agape, and observe for a second as it unfolds. Turns out MC is now little and when Hobi says you can't lock doors when your little she replies "well I was big when I locked it go away". He's just trying to get her to open the door and talk to him but she won't and she finally tells him It's because she's embarrassed and she's sorry and she doesn't want to get in trouble. And Hobi is confused. Trouble for what, princess? Trouble for peeing on you when I was big. And Hobi, very happily, and forgetting that she is little, says, oh no, baby that wasn't pee, you squirted! It's a good thing! ... Silence. Then the door lock clicks.  
> The boys back out of the apartment hoping that neither of you notice that they were there. (except for that one really pervy member that wants to stay and watch the rest of the show, but Jin quickly realizes he's missing and goes back for him.)
> 
> If that's too explicit, don't worry about it. Feel free to change it up however you want. I told you I thought about it too much…"

You gasped as Hoseok curled his fingers inside you, making you writhe under his touch. He smirked, knowing the effect he had on you, and you huffed out an annoyed breath.

“Oppa, _please_ ,” you whined.

“You trust me, baby?” He asked, pressing soft kisses to your stomach as he curled his fingers again.

“Yuh-yes!” You gasped. “Oppa, I trust you, just-”

“Gonna make you feel really good, okay?” He whispered, eyes hooded. His fingers went from curling gently to fucking into you, hitting that spot inside of you dead on.

“Fuck,” you whispered when his free hand moved to your clit, circling the nub with some pressure. You felt wave after wave of arousal crashing over you, but you felt something else, too. A different pressure, almost like-

“Oppa, wait,” you moaned, trying to scramble away. “Feels like I’m gonna-”

“It’s alright,” Hoseok soothed you, fucking his fingers into you even harder. “Let it out, babe, you won’t pee, I promise.”

He fucking _lied_.

You came harder than you ever had before, and it felt _amazing_ , like all that pressure inside you was being released, so quickly that it was almost painful. You gasped as you realized that it was because it _was_ being released. In a clear arch of liquid, gushing right onto Hoseok’s chest.

“Oppa-”

“S’okay, jagi.”

“Oppa, _stop_!”

He pulled his fingers from your oversensitive entrance, confusion painting his face. “Are you ok-”

“Get out!” You screeched. “Out, out, out!”

“Jagi, come on-”

“Out!” This time, you even threw a pillow in his direction. He dodged it, barely managing to grab the sheet from your bed and wrap it around his waist before you followed him up and locked the door behind him.

And that’s how the boys found him when they walked in ten minutes later, after the stress of the situation had caused you to slip. Hoseok was naked except for the thin, white sheet, banging on your bedroom door.

“Baby, you know the rules. No locking doors when you’re little!”

“I wasn’t little when I locked it!” You shot back.

Hoseok sighed, leaning his head against the door. He still hadn’t noticed the boys, and they were sure to remain silent, not alerting him of their presence. Jungkook had a smirk on his face, clearly enjoying the show.

“Please open the door, lovie. Baba misses you. Baba wants to see you.”

“M’embarrassed! No wanna see Baba!”

“Princess, why are you embarrassed? What happened, doll?”

You whimpered, looking at the flat sheet, where a stain reminded you of what you had done earlier. “Don’t wanna get in trouble.”

“In trouble for what, princess?” Hoseok asked. 

“For peeing on you when I was big!” You finally blurted out. How could he have forgotten something like that? You had peed right on his chest!

Hoseok breathed a sigh of relief, shaking his head even though you couldn’t see him. Jimin had a hand clamped over his mouth as Jungkook mumbled, “holy fuck, he made her-”

“Baby, that wasn’t pee! You squirted!” Hoseok explained, belatedly remembering that you were still little. “It’s a good thing! You did so good, sweetheart!”

You finally crept over to the door, clicking the lock open. “I did good?” You asked hesitantly.

As Hoseok was distracted by being let back into your room, the boys quickly filtered back out of the dorm to give you some _privacy_ to talk. However, when Seokjin was in the hall, doing a headcount, he groaned.

“Fucking pervert,” he mumbled, going back inside.

He returned moments later, dragging Taehyung by his ear as he whined, “hyung, that hurts!”

“Nasty,” Jungkook chided his boyfriend with a grin.

“I wanted to sleep,” Yoongi pouted.

“Sleep in the car,” Namjoon told him. “If she slips out again, I’m sure none of us want to be here to witness or hear what they’re going to do.”

“I do,” Taehyung muttered, earning a jab in the ribs from Jimin.

“I wonder if he can make her do it again,” Jungkook marveled.

Seokjin turned red up to his ears. “In. The. Car. NOW.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know how many years my fiance and I have been trying to get me to-
> 
> You know what, nevermind. I'm going to bed and hopefully won't succumb to any fever dreams. Goodnight and happy new years, let's hope 2021 is less of a disaster than 2020.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please delete my comment after but your period cup dilemma gave me an idea. What if reader is with BlackPink at their dorm and gets her period/doesn't have any tampons or pads and is too little to use them herself anyway so she has to ask Lisa or Jenni for help? Would be cute to have the girls helping her instead of the boys."

You glanced nervously from Jennie to Lisa, hands fiddling with the doll in your lap. Your stomach hurt, right between your hip bones, a dull ache that soon turned into swirling, clenching cramps.

What were the odds that your daddies had packed you pads or tampons before dropping you off? Slim. They didn’t think of things like that, especially when you were little. You squirmed where you sat as you felt a gush in your underwear, quickly shooting up from the floor and excusing yourself to the bathroom.

“Do you need help, baby?” Lisa called after you, but you slammed the bathroom door with a quick,

“No, unnie! Big girl!”

You were _not_ a big girl. Tears filled your eyes as you stared down at your stained underwear, blurring it to look even worse than it really was. You didn’t even think you could insert a tampon at this point; your hands were shaking and you felt yourself slipping even further from the anxiety. You didn’t know how long you sat there, dripping blood, but eventually, there was a knock at the door.

“You alright, sweetie?” Jennie asked. “Are you sick?”

“N-not sick, unnie,” you whimpered.

“Honey, are you crying?” That was Lisa. “What’s wrong? Can unnie come in?”

“Bleeding,” you admitted, a fresh wave of tears coursing down your cheeks.

“Your period?” Jennie asked. “Oh, it’s okay! Unnie’s will help you, don’t worry. Do you need new panties, baby?”

“Ye-yes,” you managed.

You heard shuffling, presumably, Jennie going to check your bag for fresh panties (that, you were sure, the boys _had_ thought to pack). Lisa spoke calm and soft to you, trying to soothe you.

“Can unnie come in, sweetheart? Do you need help cleaning up?”

“Embarrassed,” you whispered, wiping the tears from your cheeks hastily.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Lisa crooned. “It’s nothing unnie hasn’t dealt with before, hmm? Happens every month. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Hesitantly, you nodded, before remembering that she couldn’t see you through the door. “O-okay, unnie. Can come in.”

Lisa smiled at you as she shut the door behind her, immediately going into the cabinet and rifling through boxes. “Do you want a tampon or a pad, honey?”

“Tampon,” you whispered, barely audible. “S-sorry,” you added, realizing that involved more help than a pad. “Can use a pad if-”

But Lisa was already kneeling in front of you with a tampon in hand, running her fingers through your hair with her free hand. “Just want you to be comfortable, sweetheart. Unnie doesn't mind, okay?”

You nodded as Lisa unwrapped the tampon and pulled off some toilet paper.

“Can I come in? I have new underwear, honey.”

Lisa looked at you for confirmation, which you granted in a nod, before calling out, “come in.”

“Look, baby!” Jennie showed you the panties, excited. “It has kitty cats on it! So cute.”

You giggled, feeling more at ease as Jennie went to work pulling off your pants and stained underwear. She made quick work of pulling on the new pair, which _was_ pretty cute with the kittens…

“Can unnie put the tampon in, or do you want to do it?” Lisa asked as you gently wiped you down with some toilet paper.

“I…” You blushed, looking down.

Jennie patted your head and whispered, “you can ask for help, honey, it’s okay. I’m going to go get you a heating pad and some medicine, okay?”

You nodded as Jennie left the room, and Lisa waited patiently, kneeling and patting your thigh as you decided. “Ca-can unnie do it?”

“Of course, cutie. Unnie doesn’t mind.”

Lisa gently tapped your thighs for you to move them apart, and skillfully inserted the tampon in seconds flat. “All done!” She announced. “You did so good, sweetie!”

“Did good?” You asked.

“So good,” Lisa assured you. “Let’s wash hands and get you some medicine, hmm? I bet your tummy feels yucky.”

Lisa helped you pull on your underwear and pants and then you washed your hands together, with Lisa splashing you playfully in the water. When you got back out to the living room, Jennie had an electric heating pad plugged in for you and two pills in her hand.

“We don’t have liquid medicine, sweetheart, can you swallow these?”

You nodded, accepting the sippy cup she handed you and swallowed the pills one by one.

“Good girl!” Lisa cooed. “Let’s get you comfy.”

You spent the rest of the afternoon curled up on the couch, cuddling your unnies. They made sure you kept the heating pad on your tummy and changed your tampon for you when you needed it. They  
gave you medicine every few hours to keep you out of pain.

“Unnies,” you said sleepily, your head lolling onto Jennie’s shoulder. “You gotta tell daddies how to be better at periods. Once, Da made a tampon pinch my china and it was owie!”

Lisa and Jennie snorted with laughter, squeezing you into a tight hug. “Aw, your daddies will get better at it, baby. They’re trying their best.”

You hummed in agreement, eyes starting to feel heavy.

“I will tell them to always pack you tampons, though!” Jennie added. “What if you had been at a boys house instead, hmm? TXT’s dorm, or your manager’s house, or-”

Lisa cut her off with a finger to her lips, motioning down at you. Your breathing had evened out and you were fast asleep. “Honestly,” she whispered, “I’m just cracking up thinking of Jungkook trying to insert a tampon, considering he can’t even look at us when we dance on stage at shows. Can you imagine him anywhere near a vagina?”

The girls giggled to themselves at the thought. Oh, if they only knew.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a request please! It might not be canon though because Jin would need a medical degree. So MC gets sick but something that’s maybe not just the flu and it’s not at firsts obvious what it is so since Seokjin is a doctor he can do an examination at home. Idk why but I find medical exams really relaxing so maybe include details please? Jin finds out what MC has and needs to give an injection but MC kinda fights / struggles (weakly cause their sick) but someone still has to hold them (Hobi please <3). Basically a mildly angsty but also fluffy sickfic. Thank you so much, I loved the way you did my last request!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not part of the canon storyline!!!*

Your cough rumbled in your chest, rattling you as you tried to catch your breath.

"Oh, sweetheart," Seokjin cooed, rubbing your back through the coughing fit. "Baby, it's alright. Your Da is right here."

"Sick, Da," you managed once your coughing had subsided.

"I can see that, princess," he agreed. "Good thing Da is a doctor, hmm? I'll find out what's wrong and get you better in no time!"

You whimpered as Seokjin pulled away from you, moving off the bed. "Da-"

"I'll just be a second, baby. I need to get my things so I can examine you, alright?" 

You pouted, but nodded, and Seokjin left the room. You had another coughing fit while he was gone, leaving you feeling weak and a little dizzy.

"Oh, love," he frowned. He set his bag on the bed and pulled out a thermometer. "First, let's get your temperature. Under your tongue, sweetie."

Seokjin pet your hair while he took your temperature, brow furrowing at the result. "You have a fever, sugar. Let's check your other vitals, okay?"

You let Seokjin strap a cuff over your upper arm, whimpering when it started to inflate and squeeze your bicep.

"I know, baby," he tried to soothe you. "It's just for a few seconds, so Da can get your blood pressure."

Finally, the cuff loosened it's anaconda-hold on your arm and you breathed a sigh of relief as Seokjin took it off. Next, he clipped a piece of plastic over your pointer finger.

"I'm just making sure you have enough oxygen in your blood, honey," he explained. "It's a little low," he mumbled to himself. "Let's check your lungs."

Seokjin looked very professional with his stethoscope around his neck, and he quickly attached the ear pieces and breathed on the metal to warm it up before slipping it up your shirt.

"Take a deep breath for me," he instructed you. "Good, now let it out. Again. Perfect. Good girl, baby doing so well." He moved the stethoscope to your back and had you take a few more deep breaths, which caused you to start coughing again.

"My poor little princess."

"Hurts, Da."

"I know, pumpkin. Da thinks you might have bronchitis. I don't think it's the flu."

"S'good, right?" You asked, body weak and tired. You just wanted to sleep.

"Yes, baby. It's good that it isn't the flu. I'm gonna give you your flu shot, though, so you don't catch the flu, okay?"

You immediately tensed up, shaking your head. "No! No needles."

"Angel, it's good for you," Seokjin explained. "It will keep you from getting sick again."

"No!" You screeched as Seokjin reached into his bag, pulling out a fresh syringe and a vial. He also took out alcohol wipes and a bandage.

"Baby," he tried to calm you, but you yanked yourself away from him. "Baby, you have to stay still for me."

"No! Meanie Da! Meanie doctor! No needles for baby!"

Seokjin sighed, standing up. You perked up as he left the room; had he given up? No needles after all! You silently rejoiced, until he came back in the room with Hoseok by his side.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Hoseok apologized, and that was all the warning you got before he slid onto the bed with you, holding you tight on his lap and effectively restraining you.

"No, no, no!" You screamed as Seokjin filled the syringe from the vial.

"Shh, love, don't look at it," Hoseok whispered into your hair. He kissed your scalp, trying to calm you down. "It's just a little pinch, it'll be over in a second.

"Please, Da, no!"

"I'm sorry, princess," Seokjin whispered as he cleaned your arm with the alcohol swab, cold and bitter-smelling.

You whimpered as Seokjin injected the fluid into you, your arm stinging and burning even as the needle was removed.

"All done, honey!" Hoseok exclaimed, hugging you and kissing you everywhere he could reach. "You did so good! You were so brave!"

"Such a good girl," Seokjin agreed as he fixed a bandage to your arm. "We're so proud of you, sweetie."

"Hurt," you complained, burying your face in Hoseok's shirt as Seokjin pet your hair.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry," Seokjin apologized. "I just don't want you to get the flu and be sick again, honey."

You sniffled, shrugging.

"Can you forgive us, pretty girl?" Hoseok asked, kissing your temple. "We would never do anything that wasn't for your own good, sweetness."

"I know," you mumbled. "Know daddies just trying to help."

Seokjin smiled at you and ruffled your hair. "How about we get you some cough medicine and a nice warm cup of tea? Would you like that, doll?"

You nodded, that sounded good. You relaxed against Hoseok, your head lolling onto his shoulder.

"That's it, sweetheart," he encouraged you. "Rest with Baba and Da will have you feeling better in no time."

"T'ank you for being my doctor, Da," you mumbled sleepily. You were worn out from putting up a fight over your shot.

"Always, baby," he whispered. "Da will always be your doctor and take good care of you."


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a Christmas themed one? Where reader wakes up and goes around to all the boys room,waking them up and then they get to unwrap presents thank u!"

"Daddy, Tou-san! It's Christmas, it's Christmas!"

The boys let out a collective "oof" as you jumped on top of their sleeping frames, shaking them awake.

"Come on, wake up! Wanna see if Santa came!"

Taehyung finally rolled over and pulled you against him, kissing everywhere he could reach. "Good morning, baby," he slurred.

"Morning, Tou-san. Merry Christmas."

He booped your nose and grinned. "Merry Christmas, love. Go wake up your other daddies and I'll drag this one out of bed, hmm? Meet you downstairs?"

You nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before scrambling off the bed and barreling into the next room; Yoongi's. 

"Papa! Merry Christmas! Wakey wakey!"

Yoongi, for once, woke up right away with a smile. "Merry Christmas, baby girl. Can Papa have a mistletoe kiss?"

"But there's no mistletoe," you argued.

Yoongi smiled wickedly, reaching over to his nightstand and pulling out a mistletoe. "Now there is," he said cheekily.

You giggled as he held it above your heads, and you leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Let's go wake up everybody else, okay?"

You nodded. "Daddy and Tou-san already up. Can I bring the mistletoe?"

Yoongi handed you the mistletoe and you skipped from the room with him following close behind. You chose Jimin's room next, jumping right on top of him and shaking him.

"Appa, Appa! Mistletoe kiss!"

Jimin yawned and regarded you sleepily, chuckling when he saw the mistletoe in your hands. "C'mere, princess." He kissed you softly before letting you drag him out of bed and down the hall, Yoongi in tow.

In Namjoon's room, you pounced on him and Seokjin. "Merry Christmas, Dada! Mistletoe kisses, Da!"

They both indulged you with mistletoe kisses before following you out of bed to Hoseok's room. Unlike your other daddies, however, he was awake and putting on his robe.

"Merry Christmas, love!" He pulled you into a tight hug. "Is that a mistletoe?"

You nodded. "Papa had it."

Hoseok wordlessly tapped his lips and you leaned up to give him a kiss before he pulled you into his arms.

"Let's go see what Santa brought you, good girl," Namjoon said.

Downstairs, Jungkook and Taehyung were already in the living room, the coffee table laid out with mugs of coffee and tea for the boys and a mug of hot chocolate for you. Under the tree was filled with brightly decorated presents that weren't there the night before!

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Jungkook leaned in and kissed your lips before you scrambled out of Hoseok's arms and to the floor. "Looks like Santa came, hmm?"

Seokjin sat on the floor and patted his lap, beckoning you over. "Let's see what he brought you, angel."

The boys all watched fondly as Seokjin and Jimin helped you open your gifts, getting those looks like moms do when you open a present she _swore_ she wouldn't be getting you. You giggled, gleefully starting to play with every new toy you opened.

"Daddies," you said, crawling over to where you had hidden a pile of gifts behind the tree. "Made you something."

"Aw, how sweet, baby," Taehyung cooed as you passed out the small wrapped packages.

You watched as your daddies opened them, pulling out the beaded bracelets you had made.

"Baby girl," Yoongi breathed, slipping it onto his wrist and looking at it. "You did such a good job, Papa loves it, thank you."

Soon, all the boys were admiring the bracelets you had made them. Seokjin, his pink with "Da" on it. Yoongi, his red with "Papa" on it. Hoseok's was blue with "Baba", Namjoon's orange with "Dada", Jimin's yellow with "Appa", Taehyung's green with "Tou-san" and Jungkook's purple with "Daddy".

"What a sweet baby we have," Hoseok glowed. 

"We're gonna wear them every day," Jimin promised.

Seokjin kissed your head and pulled you back into his lap. "Now, princess, let's get your new toys opened so you can play with them, hmm?"

So for the rest of the morning, you played with your daddies, showing them your new toys. You ate cinnamon rolls and drank hot cocoa and gave the boys the presents you had gotten them when you were big. You also took out the mistletoe a few more times, stealing more kisses from your daddies. It was a very Merry Christmas indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw up this morning so I ended up staying home again. Gross. I've been out for three days and then I have the next three days off for my normal days off. Would be a nice vacation if I wasn't on the verge of rigamortis for it 🤣


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request one (a humorous one) where MC and Tae can’t stop arguing in little space? They’re always having silly arguments and it’s getting on the boys’ nerves because the arguments always end in one of them getting injured or something 🤣 like they have arguments over toys (which leads to one of the boys getting hit in the head with a toy car or something), which cartoons to watch (one of the boys gets hit with a remote), maybe when they’re eating they steal each other’s food and then get into a food fight (one of the boys ends up with a face full of whatever they were eating), they’re always hitting each other (when someone tries to break it up, they end up getting hit by both of them), all their fights are screaming matches, etc. the boys wonder why they’re always fighting and if there’s a serious, underlying issue but every time they try to figure out what’s wrong all MC and Tae ever say is that each other is annoying. But whenever they try to split the two of them up and get them to play in different rooms or something, they argue/cry and don’t want to be apart from each other. When the boys all end up with lumps and bumps all over them from trying to deal with the two violent littles maybe they’ll try to have a talk with them about it when they’re big. Maybe MC and Tae will just shrug and say that it must be their love language 🤣 because they’re like siblings and they just argue to show their love. It could be funny! You don’t have to write it if you don’t want! 💜"

“I was playing with Princess Cordelia first!” Taehyung screeched, grabbing the doll back from you.

“Well she was _my_ doll first!” You argued, grabbing her back.

“I had her first!”

“She’s my doll!”

“Little ones-”

Just as Namjoon tried to cut in and stop the argument, the doll slipped from both of your hands in your tug-of-war, flying into the air… and whacking Namjoon directly in the face. He threw the doll to the floor, fuming.

“Sowwy, Dada,” you both whispered, hanging your heads.

“No more fighting,” he barked. “If Dada gets hit with another toy today, you’re both getting a time-out!”

Of course he was being stern, because that wasn’t the first time one of the boys had become collateral damage in your fighting that day. You had been arguing all day, over toys, clothes, food, TV. You couldn’t seem to agree on anything.

“Paw Patrol!” You argued later on.

“No, Sofia!” Taehyung protested.

“Paw Patrol!” You grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

“SOFIA!” Taehyung screamed, wrenching the remote from your grip.

“If you can’t decide on something,” Jungkook threatened, “then-”

“PAW PATROL!”

“SOFIA!”

The remote barely missed Jungkook’s head as it flew across the room, instead hitting him in the neck.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cursed. “Come on!”

“That’s it,” Jimin finally spoke up. “If the two of you can’t play nicely, then you’ll play separately. Kook, Take Tae into his room, and I’ll take the baby into hers.”

That lasted all of five minutes.

The second you were separated, Taehyung and you started crying for each other, throwing a fit and refusing to stop crying no matter what your daddies did. Within five minutes of being separate, Jungkook was barging into your room with a sobbing Taehyung in his arms.

“TaeTae!” You whimpered as he scrambled down from Jungkook’s arms.

You ran to each other, still crying, taking comfort in a big hug.

“Missed you,” he whispered.

“Missed you,” you parroted.

“Maybe now since you had a taste of being apart, you’ll get along better!” Jungkook said hopefully.

Well, that didn’t go as planned, either. At bathtime, you fought over rubber ducks, ending with Hoseok and Yoongi being drenched by the end of the bath. At dinner, Taehyung started sneaking all of his vegetables onto your plate, and you started stealing his meat once you noticed.

“Babies! Keep your hands on your own food!” Seokjin ordered, but it was too late.

Rice and vegetables were being flung in every direction as you tried to fight each other, but instead of getting on each, the food landed on your daddies. Once again, they were far from happy with your behavior.

“Why do the two of you keep fighting?” Yoongi finally asked. “What’s going on with you?”

You shrugged. “He’s annoying.”

Taehyung shook his head. “No, _she’s_ annoying!”

Before another fight could escalate, Namjoon stepped in. “Enough, enough! We aren’t having another fight. Daddies have to go clean up and we expect the two of you to be nice to each other while we do!”

You and Taehyung _were_ nice to each other, at least at first. Everything was fine until you grabbed the stuffie he was playing with, and he went to grab it back. It the struggle to get the toy back, you didn’t notice your daddies coming back downstairs, and you ended up crashing into them as you tried to pry the stuffie from each other’s grip.

“That’s enough!” Hoseok shouted as he got a faceful of rabbit stuffie. “It’s bedtime! We’re going to bed.”

The behavior went on for weeks, with you and Taehyung seeming to be at each other’s throats when you were little. When you were big, however, you were absolutely fine with each other.

“Guys, your fighting when you’re little is really getting out of control,” Jungkook lamented one day.

You shrugged. “We don’t fight that badly, do we?”

“Uh, yeah,” Yoongi argued. “We keep getting hit with toys and food and bathwater-”

“You’re violent as fuck,” Jimin agreed.

Taehyung leaned in and kissed your cheek, shaking his head. “Must be our love language,” he chuckled.

You were quick to agree. “Siblings fight, don’t they? Doesn’t mean we don’t love each other.”

Seokjin considered that for a moment. “It’s true; they get really upset whenever we try to separate them because of the fighting…”

“Could you just…” Namjoon sighed. “Try to cool it with the violence? We’ve got bumps and bruises all over from you two.”

You nodded, and Taehyung followed suit. “Sorry, guys,” you laughed nervously.

“We don’t mean it,” Taehyung said. “We’ll try not to hurt you anymore.”

Jungkook, rubbing his still-sore head, nodded. “Thank fuck. Now one of you go get me an ice pack. I’ve got a giant lump from getting hit with a hot wheels car yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I get worried about someone irl finding out who I am based on my personal notes on here, but then I remind myself that if they are here reading it, well... It ain't just me. Lmfao. Also, I don't know any other ARMY, so why would they be here, amiright?


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I haven’t finished reading all the parts yet so if there’s already one similar to this feel free to ignore! But I was wondering if there could be a hanabi centric part? I know the story isn’t about her but I’m trans too so reading about bangtan’s interactions with her is always really nice. I really liked the part where she spent the night with them! I don’t really have a specific request, I was just hoping for more fluff with them and her! Thank you 🥺"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Contains descriptions of gender dysphoria!*
> 
> And Jungkook being a complete and utter sweetheart but that's nothing new.

“There we go, princess,” Hwan kissed Hanabi’s head as he set her down in the foyer. “Why don’t you go play with y/n’s toys while I talk to her daddies, hmm?”

Hanabi gave a soft smile and nodded, running off to the living room where the boys already had some of your toys out and waiting for her. Unfortunately, you were visiting family that weekend, and were missing out on a playdate.

“Everything okay?” Namjoon asked.

Hwan shrugged. “You guys are always really great with her, it’s just… god, I hate to ask you for more than you already do for her. It’s just, she’s having a tough time today.”

“A tough time?” Taehyung asked, and Hwan nodded.

“Really bad dysphoria. I usually… she needs a little extra care when she gets like this, you know?”

Yoongi spoke up. “We’ll do anything we can to make her feel more comfortable, you just have to tell us how. We want her to feel safe here.”

Hwan nodded. “It’s hard,” he mumbled, “when she doesn’t even feel safe in her own body.”

Hoseok nodded. “What can we do for her?”

“Uh, well first of all, she’s probably going to accidentally hurt herself, you know… between the legs. She gets really frustrated and starts to kind of grab and pull, and if you see her doing that, just pull her hands away.”

Seokjin nodded, understanding. “Tell her to do nice hands; got it.”

“I usually lay the feminine terms on extra thick. Reinforce it, you know? That helps her a lot.”

“We can do that,” Jungkook agreed.

“And just, don’t leave her alone, don’t let her go to the bathroom alone or get changed by herself. It’s better if she doesn’t touch herself or see herself at all. It’ll just upset her more,” Hwan finished.

“We can do all of that,” Hoseok said. “It’s not a problem at all. Is there anything else?”

Hwan nodded. “She might cry or panic. If she does, and you guys don’t know what to do, call me and I’ll come back-”

“No, don’t worry about that,” Namjoon soothed him. “Y/n has panicked around us before; we know what to do. You can rest assured that we’ll calm her down.”

Hwan nodded with a sheepish smile. “It’s not that I don’t trust you guys-”

“We know,” Taehyung said with a smile. “She’s your little girl, and you’re always going to worry about her when she isn’t with you. Trust me, we get it.”

Hwan nodded. “Thank you, for understanding.”

“Hanabi, baby, want to come say goodbye to your Daddy?” Yoongi asked.

Hanabi nodded, dropping the legos she was playing with to run over and tackle Hwan into a hug. “Bye-bye, Daddy.”

“Bye, princess. You be a good girl, okay?”

Jungkook patted her head and assured Hwan, more for Hanabi’s benefit, “she’s always such a good girl, isn’t she? You don’t have to worry about that!”

Hanabi giggled at the praise, her laughter getting louder when Jungkook picked her up in his arms. 

“Now,” Jimin said, almost conspiratorial, “I think we took out one of y/n’s makeup kits. Do you want to put makeup on, and then we can put it on Jungkookie, too?”

Instead of doing her own makeup, Hanabi opted to let Jimin do hers. She smiled in the mirror at the pink eye shadow he chose and the pale lip gloss, making her lips shiny.

“S’okay?” She asked innocently, looking at the other boys with wide eyes.

“Is what okay, sweet girl?” Seokjin asked.

“To wear makeup even though m’not a real girl.”

Taehyung sucked in a sharp breath. “You are a real girl, baby,” he was quick to assure her. “A sweet, perfect little girl.”

Hanabi looked down, hands hovering as if to tug and pull on herself as Hwan had warned. As she reached for herself, however, Yoongi grabbed her hands and entangled their fingers together.

“Nice hands, princess,” he said. “We do nice hands to ourselves, okay?”

Hanabi nodded, not seeming convinced.

“Your Daddy said you were having a hard time today,” Namjoon finally spoke carefully. “We want you to know that you can talk to us about anything, sweetie, and we’ll always listen. We want to be safe for you, okay?”

Hanabi, now more used to kindness thanks to Hwan, looked up and nodded slowly. “Oppas don’t hate me?” She clarified.

Hoseok patted her head and pouted. “We don’t hate you, pretty girl. We care about you very, very much.”

Hanabi breathed a sigh of relief, hands falling to her sides when Yoongi released them instead of trying to hurt herself again.

“You look so beautiful in your makeup, baby girl,” Jimin tried to change the subject. “Want to make Jungkookie beautiful, too?”

Jungkook almost retorted that he was _always_ beautiful, but kept quiet for Hanabi’s sake. He passed her a palette of eyeshadow, patiently closing his eyes for her to smear some on the lids.

“Oppa,” Hanabi whispered long after Jungkook’s makeup was done, and she was working on Jimin’s. “M’gonna go potty.”

“Can someone come help you, honey?” Yoongi asked carefully. “Your Daddy said you might need some extra help today.”

Hanabi bit her lip, but nodded. “Tae-oppa?”

“Sure, princess,” he said, holding out his hand. “Let’s go.”

Inside the bathroom, Hanabi’s anxiety seemed to increase. “Oppa, I-”

“I know.” Taehyung soothed her with a kiss to the top of her head. “You don’t have to touch, or even look, okay? Oppa will help.”

She relaxed the slightest bit at that, letting Taehyung lead her over to the toilet.

“You can close your eyes if you want,” Taehyung suggested, helping pull down her skirt and underwear.

He watched to make sure she didn’t try and hurt herself as she peed, then wiped her carefully. Soon enough, she was fully covered again, and she opened her eyes.

“You did so good, brave girl!” Taehyung encouraged her. “Oppa is so proud of you.”

Hanabi blushed, averting her eyes from Taehyung’s in the mirror as they washed hands together.

“Want to watch a movie, angel?” Hoseok asked when they returned from the living room.

Hanabi nodded, and eagerly crawled into Seokjin’s lap when he offered it. Everything was fine through most of the movie, aside from him having to pry her hands away from herself a few times. By the end of it, she was yawning.

“Ready for your nap?” Jimin asked. “You look like a sleepy little girl.”

Hanabi nodded, yawning again. “Sleepy.”

“Let’s get you in some jammies and into bed for a nap, hmm?” Jungkook suggested. “Want me to tuck you in?”

Hanabi nodded, gladly burrowing into Jungkook’s arms when he picked her up. 

“I’m gonna put your jammies on now, okay?” Jungkook asked upstairs, lying her on the bed.

“Mhm…”

Hanabi seemed on edge as Jungkook undressed her, trying to make it as quick and painless as possible. But then, Hanabi’s breathing got quicker, and her hands were yanking at her front before Jungkook could stop her.

“Hanabi, baby, hey.” Jungkook was quick to pull her hands away, gathering her into his lap. “Look at me, sweetheart. Baby girl, look at oppa.”

Hanabi looked up with tearful eyes, and apology falling from her lips as she struggled to breathe. “M’sorry, I-”

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Jungkook assured her, kissing the top of her head. “You’re doing so well. Such a good girl, okay? There’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“Don’t want it,” Hanabi whimpered. “Don’t want it there.”

“I know, princess,” Jungkook whispered. “I know. Can oppa tell you something though? A secret?”

Hanabi nodded, eyes widening. She seemed intrigued, especially when Jungkook leaned close to her ear to share his secret.

“It doesn’t matter what’s there or not, okay? What’s there doesn’t make you a little girl.” He pointed to the middle of her chest, where her heart was pounding in the aftermath of her anxiety. “What’s here does.” He pointed to her head. “And what’s here does. Okay, baby girl?”

Hanabi sniffled, but managed to nod. “Promise, oppa?”

“I promise, sweetheart. You’re a perfect, precious little girl. It doesn’t matter what’s between your legs.”

Hanabi sagged against him, clearly exhausted and relieved. “Will oppa stay with me?”

Jungkook nodded, helping her to lie down in your bed. “We can nap together, okay? Oppa will stay here and make magic so that you have good dreams.”

“Good dreams?” Hanabi asked.

Jungkook nodded, brushing back her hair. “Dreams of being the beautiful princess that you are, riding horses through flowery meadows and singing pretty songs. How about that?”

“Can I ride a unicorn?” Hanabi asked, cracking a smile.

Jungkook grinned in return. “Of course you can, baby girl. A princess can do whatever she wants. And you most certainly are a princess.”

Hanabi fell asleep in Jungkook’s strong arms, dreaming of princesses and unicorns.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "imagine a scenario i!armys going crazy over MC and just fawning and praising her. MC being the world's baby lol the boys wouldnt know if theyll be happy or disturbed by it"

The boy’s first American fansign.

You sat between Jimin and Jungkook, who were both nervous. Jungkook was always practicing his English, sure, but Jimin still struggled a lot, and Jungkook wasn’t exactly _confident_. That’s why you were there to help. You and Namjoon were fluent, so you sat yourselves between the not-so-fluent boys to help translate.

“I’m so glad you could come with us, baby,” Jimin said as the fans started to file in.

“So glad you get to help us, babe,” Jungkook added.

As the fansign started, Namjoon shot you a thumbs up from further down the line. You gave one back, grinning.

“Jimin-oppa!” The first fan squealed, nearly melting on the spot when he reached out and took both her hands into his. “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you’re here!”

You quickly translated for him, and he told you what to say back.

“I’m glad to be here in the U.S. and finally get to have this experience with our international fans,” you parroted to her.

She grinned at you, moving one of her hands from Jimin’s in order to take yours. “Unnie, you’re a translator?”

You didn’t bother to correct her, just nodding.

“You’re so beautiful! I wish I looked like you, unnie!”

Jimin asked what the girl had said, but you just shook your head, translating the rest of the interaction between them before the girl moved on to Jungkook, and you did the same for him, though he was able to communicate more, himself.

“Lovely, lovely, lovely,” Jimin told the fan in front of him. “You are so, so lovely!”

The girl giggled and shook her head. “You’re the one who’s lovely, oppa!”

One fan came with cat ears, and after sticking a pair on Jimin and herself, stuck one on you, too. She whipped out a selfie stick and took a photo of the three of you, all holding your hands in front of your faces like paws.

“Thank you, Jimin! Thank you…”

“Y/n.”

“Thank you, y/n. Jungkook! Will you take a selfie with me, too?”

All of their American fans were very nice, most of them glad to have you there to help translate. Jungkook fared pretty well on his own, but stumbled over some bigger words and struggled to understand when ARMYs talked too fast.

“I’m so glad you are here with us. We appreciate everything and your support,” he told a fan.

The girl swooned, nearly fainting when he reached out to hold her hands. “Ah, oh my gosh! So cute! Your English is getting so great!” She rambled quickly, speaking too fast for Jungkook to really understand. He looked at you with confusion.

You giggled, and instead of translating for him, imitated Namjoon in English; “Jungkook’s English is so cute; uwahhhh!”

Both the fan and Jungkook started cracking up, and the girl grinned at you. “You’re so cute and funny! We could be best friends, I’m sure of it!”

By the end of the day, most of the fans had started swooning over you as well as the boys. Jimin thought it was the most precious thing, but Jungkook kept biting the inside of his cheek, jealous.

“Noona,” he whispered when the fansign was finally over and you were backstage. “You’re mine, baby.” He possessively circled his hands around your waist, pulling you close.

You rolled your eyes and teased him, “I dunno, Jungkookie, some of those girls were pretty cute~”

Jimin cackled at his red cheeks and Taehyung slapped his back. “So jealous, Jungkookie,” he chided. “Let the baby be fawned over, hmm? She deserves it.”

You beamed, and Jungkook leaned in and kissed your forehead. “You do deserve it, noona,” he told you. “Those girls are right; you’re the cutest, most precious, adorable, smart, pretty girl I’ve ever met.”

“Jungkoooooook,” you whined, getting embarrassed.

“He’s right,” Seokjin told you, ruffling your hair. “We all love you so much.”

“And now, so do the I-ARMYs,” Hoseok added with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got a bearded dragon today.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request one where little MC keeps requesting for the boys to kiss each other? Maybe she wants Joon and Yoongi to kiss or Hobi and Tae and whichever other pairings, I don’t mind. They don’t think much of it at first because they know she just likes affection and they guess she just wants them to be super affectionate with each other too so they give each other kisses without complaint. But the whole time, the reader is actually trying to get them all together because she wants everyone to be with each other like how they’re all with big her. Maybe she’s having a sleepover with her little friends one day and she tells them about how frustrated she is because even though she keeps making them all kiss, they’re still not together yet. So they all come up with a plan and get all dressed up and make all the boys go into the backyard and play a ‘kissing game’ which really is their idea of a wedding. They basically tricked all the boys into getting married and then run away yelling no backsies! So then the boys are all confused and amused and they go find all the littles and sit them down to figure out what that was all about so MC finally explains that she just wants them to all be boyfriends so they can all be together."

“Tou-san, Baba, kisses,” you requested.

Taehyung smiled and leaned in, pecking your lips. Hoseok leaned in next, but you stopped him.

“Noooo,” you complained. “Not me. Each other!”

Taehyung glanced warily at Jungkook, who’s eyes shot up from his phone at the sound of your request.

“Baby, I don’t know if…” Hoseok began, but Jungkook shook his head.

“It’s okay,” he said with a shrug. “Baby likes to see her daddies affectionate with each other; I don’t mind.”

“You’re sure, Kook?” Taehyung asked quietly.

Jungkook didn’t seem perturbed at all, nodding. “It’s fine, Tae, don’t worry.”

They had only kissed one time before, with all the boys watching and the camera rolling, as a dare. Then, of course, they had played it up and acted like it was the worst thing in the world, but the truth was, it didn’t really bother them. Hoseok leaned in and pecked Taehyung’s lips, who reciprocated eagerly.

“There you go, baby girl,” Taehyung murmured. “Good?”

You smiled and nodded, glad that your daddies had kissed each other. But, your requests for affection didn’t stop there.

You had Yoongi and Jimin kiss (Jimin was down for it, but Yoongi took some convincing). You had Jungkook and Namjoon peck (Namjoon turned as red as a tomato). Soon, you had all the boys kissing each other at your beck and call; Yoongi and Hoseok, Taehyung and Seokjin, Jimin and Jungkook. The boys got used to it; the platonic kisses for your benefit. But that wasn’t your end goal; you were secretly upset, confused as to why you weren’t all together when you were big. Why hadn’t they fallen in love with each other, too, when they kissed? That had been the plan!

“Hanabi, I can’t get daddies to love each other,” you lamented late one night as you curled up in bed together. Jungkook and Taehyung were sleeping in the other room, giving you girls some privacy for your sleepover.

“Even after having them kiss?” She asked, already aware of your grand plan.

You nodded. “They still not together.”

Hanabi thought for a moment before her lips spread into a wicked grin. “What if we make them get married tomorrow? If we marry them, then they have to be together!”

You gasped, nodding eagerly. What a great idea! You would have a wedding for your daddies in the courtyard, and then they would have to be together!

So the next day, you and Hanabi played dress up, putting on princess dresses, and dragged your daddies into the courtyard.

“We gonna play the kissing game!” You announced.

“Kissing game, hmm?” Namjoon asked, eyebrows raised.

“Uh huh!” Hanabi cut in. “All the daddies gotta kiss each other!”

“And say, uhm…” You thought for a better way to say ‘vows’. “And say something nice to each other!”

“Sure, baby, we can do that,” Jungkook agreed.

“Okay, Daddy first, then! Gotta kiss all the other daddies and say something nice!”

So Jungkook picked the easiest target, pulling Taehyung towards him. “I love your eyes, baby,” he said, kissing his lips.

“I love your voice,” Taehyung responded.

Next, Jungkook moved on to Jimin, who also seemed unphased by the task at hand. “I love how determined you always are, Kook,” he said.

They kissed, and Jungkook told Jimin, “I love your dancing.”

Then he turned to Namjoon. “I love your rapping.”

They kissed, and Namjoon said, “I love your laugh.”

Kissing Hoseok seemed to be a bit more awkward for Jungkook. He leaned in for a quick peck, cheeks turning pink when Hoseok told him, “ I love your muscles.”

“I love how you can always cheer everyone up, hyung.” 

“I love going out for lamb skewers with you,” Jungkook told Yoongi cheekily before diving in for a kiss.

“Aish, you just love that I always pay!” Yoongi complained. But he added, “I’ve loved watching you grow up, Kook.”

“Get over here, kid,” Seokjin said, making smooching noises before pressing a wet kiss to Jungkook’s lips. “I love your smile.”

“I love your jokes, hyung.”

“Tou-san next!” You announced.

Taehyung skipped over Jungkook, going right to Jimin. “I love being your soulmate, Minnie.”

Jimin grinned and kissed Taehyung, parroting, “I love being yours, Tae.”

He then turned to Namjoon. “I love what a great leader you are.”

“And I love what a great friend you are,” Namjoon told him, and then they kissed.

“I love the songs you write,” Hoseok told Taehyung before they kissed.

“I love how patient you are helping everyone with new dances,” Taehyung shot back. 

Yoongi’s lips lingered on Taehyung’s for a moment when they kissed, and he told the younger, “I love how you’re always there for everyone.”

“I love your rapping, hyung,” Taehyung whispered. Then he turned to Seokjin, kissing him. “I love your cooking, hyung.”

Seokjin ruffled his hair. “I love your strength, Tae.”

“Jimin-oppa next!” Hanabi shouted.

“I love how smart you are,” Jimin told Namjoon before they kissed.

“I love your hugs,” Namjoon told him, wrapping his arms around him for one just after.

Jimin grinned at Hoseok, making a big show of wrapping his arms around his waist. “I love your pretty lips, hyung,” he drawled, making Hoseok laugh.

“You brat,” he muttered, kissing him. “I love your snarky attitude.”

“I love your Agust D tracks, hyung,” he told Yoongi.

Yoongi blushed, as he always did when someone brought up his mixtapes, and kissed Jimin quickly. “I love your resilience.”

“I love how you always take care of us, hyung,” Jimin told Seokjin.

“I love how you pour your heart into everything you do, Jimin,” Seokjin told him, leaning in for a kiss.

By then, the boys had realized that you were making them go in age order, and Namjoon turned to Hoseok.

“I love your choreography.”

Hoseok pecked his lips and told him, “I love how your eyes light up when you get to talk about things you really love.”

To Yoongi, Namjoon said, “I love how hard-working you are.”

“I love how you look out for everyone, Joon.” And then they kissed.

Finally, Namjoon kissed his boyfriend. “I love how you make me feel so safe.”

Seokjin brushed their noises and told him, “You make me feel safe, too, Joonie.”

“Get a room,” Jimin complained lightheartedly, making the other boys chuckle and Seokjin stick his tongue out at him.

“I love seeing your softer side, hyung,” Hoseok told Yoongi.

Yoongi turned even pinker, leaning in to kiss Hoseok. “I love having you around, Hobi. How you always seem to know exactly what I need, even if it means just sitting in silence together, you know?”

Hoseok looked like he was ready to lean in for a second kiss, but instead, he brushed his lips against Seokjin’s. “I love your handsome face, hyung.”

Seokjin grinned. “Can’t blame you there. I love your solo work, Hobi. You really are talented.”

Yoongi finally turned to Seokjin, kissing him. “I love you, hyung,” he mumbled, before realizing what he’d blurted out. “I-I… Love you, you know, being my older brother. Always being there for me.”

Seokjin smiled fondly, pulling Yoongi into a hug. “I love you, Yoongi. Love how deeply you feel. Love when you let people in.”

You were all but rubbing your hands together and maniacally laughing by the end of the “wedding”. That had gone even better than planned! They were even getting flustered with each other.

“Guess what!” You announced, giggling. “That wasn’t just a kissing game!”

“What, baby?” Taehyung asked.

“It was a wedding!” Hanabi blurted out. “You’re married now!”

“Now all my daddies have to be together!” you squealed happily. “No takesies backsies! No divorces!”

“Baby girl,” Namjoon began. “Is this… why you kept having us kiss?”

“Do you… want us to be together?” Hoseok asked, brow furrowed.

You suddenly felt the weight of all your daddies eyes on you, and you nodded. “Been trying to get daddies to all be together for weeks now. Just want… want us all to be together.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Seokjin murmured, scooping you up into a hug. “Baby, why didn’t you say something?”

You shrugged.

“Honey,” Yoongi whispered. “I’m not sure if… uh, if everyone is… you know, open to… dating other guys.”

Namjoon shrugged. “Well, hyung and I obviously are. And Tae and Kook… We know you’re bi, hyung,” he addressed Yoongi. “So I guess that just leaves Hobi-hyung and Jiminie.”

Jimin stayed quiet, staring down at the ground and waiting for Hoseok’s answer. Luckily, he seemed willing to give it.

“I’m pan,” he said bluntly.

“Jimin?” Yoongi asked, an almost hopefully twinge to his voice.

“I, uh… haven’t ever been with a guy before,” he admitted. “But I don’t… have any objection to it?”

You gasped, breaking into a grin. “So daddies will all be together now?” You asked.

Namjoon glanced at Jungkook, knowing that he wasn’t exactly the best at sharing. “Kook, you already share her… are you willing to share Taehyung, too?”

Jungkook nodded without hesitation. “Only with you guys, yeah. I love you. I trust you.” He took Taehyung’s hand into his. “And I know Taehyung does, too.”

Taehyung nodded in agreement. “We’ve talked about it before,” he whispered, barely audible.

“I don’t have a problem with it,” Seokjin spoke up.

“I don’t either,” said Hoseok.

Yoongi and Jimin locked eyes, both looking as if they were waiting for the other to speak. But the words never came. Instead, Yoongi kicked the ground and grew pink in the cheeks before storming over to Jimin and cupping his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss that was a far cry from the peck they had shared earlier.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a really fucking long time, okay?” Yoongi said, and that was enough of an answer.

“Want it, too, hyung,” Jimin managed, high-pitched and broken.

“There, baby,” Seokjin whispered, bouncing you in his arms. “Are you happy? Happy that all your daddies are together?”

You nodded. “Wanna be together with daddies and all love each other forever. Can we?”

Taehyung smiled and blew you a kiss. “Forever, doll. As long as you’ll have us.”

You smiled, resting your head against Seokjin’s shoulder. “I plan on forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm writing a choose your own destiny book, I love it hahaha.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh!! Also if you could do a part that’s just a lot of sleepover fluff with MC and the other littles and bangtan? 🥺 sorry if I asked for too much!"

"I've got popcorn for you, little ones!" Namjoon came in with bowls of popcorn, placing them in between all your sleeping bags on the floor.

"T'ank you, Dada!" You and Taehyung shouted.

"Thank you, oppa!" Said Hanabi and Haru.

"Thank you, hyungie!" Chul and Soobin said.

"Of course, babies," Namjoon cooed, stopping to pat a few heads.

"What are you watching, hmm?" Jimin asked, slipping his hands around Namjoon's waist as he came into the room.

"Nemo!" You all shouted.

Jimin giggled. "That's a good one. Let us know if you need anything, okay?"

You barely noticed when your daddies left again; Taehyung and Soobin had started a popcorn fight and Hanabi and Chul had started playing patty-cake games.

"We should play a game!" Haru suggested.

You nodded eagerly, and even Taehyung and Soobin were intrigued enough to stop their food fight.

"Truth or dare?" Taehyung asked, a wicked smile on his face.

"That's a grown-up game," Chul argued.

"We big kids though!" Soobin argued, puffing out his cheeks and making Taehyung giggle. He had such a soft spot for Soobin.

"We play," Hanabi murmured softly.

"Okie, we play," you agreed. "Haru, was your idea to play a game! You go first."

Haru scanned the room seriously before locking her eyes on Taehyung. "TaeTae, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He shouted bravely, puffing out his chest.

"Mmkay," Haru thought for a moment. "I dare you tooooo… lick your elbow!"

Taehyung scrunched up his nose. "Easy!" He stuck his tongue out and used his free hand to help guide his elbow to his face, trying to lick his elbow.

"I help, hyungie!" Soobin offered, trying to guide Taehyung's head further down.

"There!" Taehyung said, his tongue finally brushing his elbow. "Did it, Haru! Did it!"

Haru giggled. "Now you ask somebody, Taehyungie."

"Mmm…" Taehyung glanced around the circle. "Binnie!" He finally decided. "Truth or dare?"

Soobin squirmed a bit and chose, "truth."

"What are you scared of the most?" He asked.

"Uhmm, spiders!" Soobin held up his hands, wiggling his fingers. "So many legs!"

"I like spiders!" Chul piped up.

"Yuck," Soobin mumbled.

Taehyung reached out and ruffled his hair. "I protect you from spiders, Binnie. Now you gotta ask somebody!"

Soobin shyly pointed at you. "Nooooona, truth or dare?"

You thought for a moment before saying, "dare!"

Soobin grinned and said, "dare you to kiss Haru!"

Haru squealed along with you, bursting into a fit of giggles. You shyly leaned in and kissed her cheek, causing Taehyung to argue,

"Uh uh! Real kiss!"

"Taehyungieeee," you whined.

"Real kiss!" Soobin copied him.

Haru shrugged and leaned in again, and giggling, you pressed your lips together. "There!" She said. "Now y/n picks somebody!"

You looked over at Hanabi and said, "truth or dare, Hanabi?"

"Mmmm… dare!"

Giggling, you told her, "dare you to go tickle one of my daddies!"

Hanabi jumped up and motioned for the others to follow her as she tip-toed from the room. "Quiet," she whispered once you all crept into the kitchen, where Yoongi and Jungkook were drinking tea at the island.

Stealthily, Hanabi crept up behind Jungkook and started tickling his sides, making him jump and squeak.

"Hey! What the heck!"

Giggling, all of the littles ran from the room. "Was a dare, Daddy!" Taehyung explained over his shoulder.

You didn't get much further into the game before your daddies came into the room, shaking their heads.

"Now, now," Seokjin chided. "I think the lot of you are too little to play such grown-up games!"

"Mhm," Hoseok agreed. "How about we paint nails instead? Want us to paint your nails, babies?"

Of course, you did! Jungkook painted Taehyung's nails, Jimin painted yours, Namjoon painted Hanabi's, Hoseok painted Soobin's, Yoongi painted Haru’s, and Seokjin painted Chul's.

You were all too impatient to let the polish dry, though, so most of you ended up with smudged nails when Haru initiated a pillow fight against your daddies!

"Alright, alright!" Namjoon finally conceded once you were all panting and out of breath. "It's time for night nights for little babies."

"Let's all go potty and brush teethies, okay?" Jimin suggested.

You all pouted, but let each of your daddies take you in groups to the various bathrooms around the dorm to get everyone ready for bed. Soon enough, you were all snuggled up in your sleeping bags on the floor, cuddling each other and your stuffies close.

"Nigh nigh," you yawned. "T'anks for coming for a s'eepover."

Chul giggled. "Best sleepover evers."

"Nigh Nigh," Hanabi answered with a yawn.

"Hyungie protect me from monsters?" Soobin asked Taehyung.

"Mhm, protect you, Binnie."

"Nigh nigh," Haru replied.

Soon enough, you were all asleep and having sweet dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I bought a glittery/sparkly dress for that wedding I had to go to? I go to wash it today and the tag said NOTHING about washing separately. I look at the clothes in the same load? Well, my fiance's work clothes are now glittery. He is not pleased 😅
> 
> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> I received an anon recently and the person was telling me how they like my fic, etc, okay. But they then mentioned their age, which was under 18. Listen, I'm not an idiot, I know that putting an explicit rating isn't going to keep minors from reading this. I do, however, request that if you are underage and reading this fic, please don't mention your age to me. As an adult, that puts me in a bit of a compromising and uncomfortable situation. If this was just a fluffy littlespace fic as it was at first, that would be a different story, but it now contains sexual content. So pretty please, just let me remain in my nice little bubble that I am not supplying pornographic content to underage folks. 😅 Thank you for your understanding.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh oh I have another scene request! 👉🏻👈🏻  
> Baby saw a taekwondo class ongoing at the park and gets fascinated with it (especially the outfit with the different belt colours) and wants to learn.  
> The boys thought that it's actually a good idea as well for her to learn some self defense since she's had several life-threatening encounters before. So her Daddy took up the role of teaching her, and they even bought her the outfit (and another self-made 'belt' because she decides she wants a pink one). They're just practicing in the living room and JK's teaching her to do some attack moves while he defends. At one point, JK got distracted when someone calls for him, and Baby kinda slipped on her other foot, and accidentally kicked (not that hard but still) at JK's privates! Jimin of course is rolling on the floor cackling. Baby feels guilty and tries to kiss it better but of course he doesn't let her. But later on, when she's big she tries it again in the privacy of their room and it gets smutty? 😳👉🏻👈🏻"

"Daddy, look, _look_!" You pointed excitedly at the group of kids in white outfits with colorful belts, spread out in the field of the park. "Daddy, what they doing?"

"Looks like some kind of martial arts, baby," Jungkook hummed, rubbing your shoulders. "You like it?"

You nodded, imitating one of their warrior stances. "Wanna do it, too, Daddy! Wanna wear a pink belt!"

Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "Do you, now? Because Daddy could teach you some! I don't just box, you know. I know some muay thai and jiu jitsu…"

Well, it wasn't just a spur of the moment idea. You bugged Jungkook about teaching you martial arts for the next few weeks, and he finally agreed. After all, he figured, you should learn to defend yourself!

"Daddy, really want a pink belt, though," you asserted.

He did you one even better. He custom ordered you a pastel pink gi and a matching pink belt, as well as a pink headband to hold your hair back. He ordered pads for him to hold up for you to punch and kick, and you started having lessons with him a few times a week.

“That’s it, baby girl!” Jungkook encouraged you. “Jab, jab, hook, and kick!”

“Doing good, Daddy?” You asked, repeating the combination in time with him moving the pads around in front of you.

“So good, lovie! Keep doing the combo, okay?”

You did, as Jimin watched on from the couch, encouraging you. Jungkook kept up with your pace, moving the pads from higher up for your punches to down lower for your kicks. He faltered, however, when Seokjin called his name from the kitchen.

“Yeah, hyung? I’m helping baby with- FUCK!”

You gasped as your foot met his crotch, stumbling backwards and watching as Jungkook dropped the pads in favor of clutching himself between the legs.

“Daddy, I’m so-”

“Baby, s’okay, just-”

Jimin was cackling, almost falling onto the floor from the force of his laughter. “You’re not wearing a cup, Kook? Hope you weren’t planning on having any kids!”

“Jimin, shut the fuck-”

“That’s _hyung_ to you, brat.”

“Daddy, I sorry,” you whimpered. You dropped to your knees in front of him, trying to pull his hands away to get to his pants. “Baby kiss it so it don’t hurt no more?”

“NO!” Jungkook grabbed your hands, shaking his head. Upon seeing your terrified expression at his outburst, he lowered his voice, barely audible of Jimin’s laughter, which had intensified at your suggestion. “Baby, no kisses. It’s okay, Daddy’s okay.”

“But Daddy always kisses my boo-boos to make them better,” you said, confused.

Jungkook cleared his throat. “Uhm, Daddy’s boo-boo is on his pee-pee. We don’t touch Daddy’s privates when we’re little, remember?”

You nodded; you _did_ remember that rule. “I sorry, Daddy. Didn’t mean to give your pee-pee a boo-boo.”

Jungkook sighed and patted your head. “I know, baby, it wasn’t your fault. Daddy should have been paying attention. Everything’s okay, now.”

He had thought you would forget about it by the time you were big, but that didn’t seem to be the case. When he came out of your ensuite wrapped in nothing but a towel, water dripping down his chest, you crowded him near his bed.

“Hey, Daddy,” you whispered, no ‘little’ lilt to your voice. “Still need me to kiss your boo-boo all better?” You smirked.

Jungkook sputtered, tensing beneath your fingers as they splayed over his chest. “You’re big?”

“Yes, Kookie. Wanna apologize for before, okay?”

“Ah- haha, yeah. Yeah, okay, noona,” he murmured, sitting down on the bed.

You made quick work of his towel, tossing it aside and letting your fingers trail down his chest and stomach as you knelt between his legs. “Gonna make you feel all better, Kook,” you whispered.

He sucked in a sharp breath when your mouth ghosted his shaft, pressing soft kisses to every inch of it. “Ah, noona.”

“All better, Daddy? Are my kisses fixing it, hmm?”

“Yes,” he all but moaned, hips twitching. “Need more. Please.”

“More?” You asked, leaving soft kitten lips on his velvety-soft tip. “Wanna fuck my mouth?”

“ _Shit_ , yeah,” he gasped.

You took him into your mouth, preening when he groaned at the heat of you around him. You tapped his leg, letting him know that you were ready for him.

He moved slowly at first, letting you get used to the heavy feeling of his cock in your mouth, the intrusive shape of it stretching your lips and making your jaw stiffen. But he soon lost control of himself, bucking up into your mouth as his hands fisted the bedsheets on either side of him.

“Feels so good, noona,” he groaned. “You feel so fucking good.”

You hummed around his dick as he continued to thrust, making him emit another sound of pleasure. One of his hands moved from the bed to your hair, stroking it gently, an odd touch, considering how enthusiastically he was fucking your face.

“I’m gonna come,” he gasped brokenly. “Can I do it on your face?”

You nodded the best you could with his dick filling your mouth, and he pulled out and started stroking himself in front of your face. You closed your eyes just as hot come shot onto your cheek, then another spurt, landing on your nose. By the time he was finished, most of your face was warm and sticky with it.

“Fuck, you look so hot like this,” he mumbled. But still, he used his still-damp towel to gently clean your face for you, making sure to get every drop of come off your skin.

“Thank you, Kookie,” you said with a soft smile, opening your eyes.

“I should be thanking you,” he countered with a laugh. “That was amazing.”

You only shrugged, planting a kiss on his lips before sauntering across the room to your own bed. “Like I said, I was just trying to kiss it and make it better.”

“Oh, noona, it’s _much_ better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> I received an anon recently and the person was telling me how they like my fic, etc, okay. But they then mentioned their age, which was under 18. Listen, I'm not an idiot, I know that putting an explicit rating isn't going to keep minors from reading this. I do, however, request that if you are underage and reading this fic, please don't mention your age to me. As an adult, that puts me in a bit of a compromising and uncomfortable situation. If this was just a fluffy littlespace fic as it was at first, that would be a different story, but it now contains sexual content. So pretty please, just let me remain in my nice little bubble that I am not supplying pornographic content to underage folks. 😅 Thank you for your understanding.
> 
> I know I posted this at the end of the last chapter as well, but since it was added as an update after posting, I just want to throw it out there one more time in case it was missed. I won't bring it up again, but again, it's just because of chapters like these that I ask this of you.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keep me anonymous. Ok but what if she actually DID pee on Hobi? Like when she's little. Maybe theyre watching a movie and she is on his lap. Thinks she can hold it and doesn't want to make him pause the film but she has an accident on his lap. How would he react?"

Of course, it _had_ to be a movie about water.

You cringed as the dolphins splashed around on screen, the sound only amplifying the problem that you’d been trying to ignore for the last half hour.

Logically, you knew that Hoseok would pause the movie in a heartbeat if you asked him to. You knew that he wouldn’t mind stopping to help you go pee. But for some reason, you wanted to be a big girl and wait until the end of the movie. You didn’t want to bother your Baba, especially since he had asked you before the movie started if you needed to go potty, and you had adamantly told him _no_.

“You okay, princess?”

You only realized that you were squirming in his lap when he ran his fingers over your sides gently.

“Mhm,” you mumbled. “M’okay.”

“You like the movie?” He ventured.

You nodded.

“Okay,” he conceded, kissing your temple and dropping the matter for the time being.

You wished he hadn’t.

You forced yourself to sit still, not wanting to alert Hoseok with anymore squirming, but you couldn’t hold it in as good sitting still. You whimpered as you felt your underwear starting to dampen, knowing that you had to ask for Hoseok to pause the movie.

But it was too late.

You let out a loud sob as you began to pee your pants, right on Hoseok’s lap. It soaked down onto him, and he quickly reached over to pause the movie before pulling you closer as you finished up, petting your hair.

“Angel, don’t cry! Hey, hey, there’s no need to cry. It was just an accident.”

“I sorry,” you whimpered, sniffling. “Sorry, Baba, sorry, should have said something. M’sorry.”

“Please don’t cry, love,” Hoseok whispered, kissing your hair. “Baba isn’t mad, you don’t need to apologize. Can you tell me why you didn’t say something, though?”

You shrugged, burying your face in his shoulder. “Wanted to be a big girl. Wait till after movie. Didn’t want to bother Baba.”

Hoseok rubbed your back, shaking his head. “You are never, ever a bother, baby. And you’re always Baba’s big girl, even if you need me to pause the movie, okay?”

You nodded slowly, drying the last of your tears. “Go-got pee on you, Baba,” you lamented.

He only shrugged. “I guess that just means that Baba will have to put on his bathing suit and join you in a nice warm bubble bath, hmm?”

You giggled, nodding. “Bath together?”

“Mhm! And we can play with your rubber duckies, and Baba will wash your hair for you. How does that sound?”

“Can I wash Baba’s hair, too?” You asked.

He nodded. “Of course you can, my big girl.” He lifted you up off the couch, blowing a raspberry on your cheek to distract you from the sound of dripping pee as he stood. “Now, let’s go get all nice and clean, and then we’ll finish the movie!”

“T’ank you for not being mad, Baba.”

“No need to thank me, princess,” he assured you. He did, however, add, “next time, just tell Baba sooner that you have to go, okay?”

You nodded, promising him, “I will, Baba.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters tend to be a bit tricky for me to write (not in a bad way). Since I am into pee sexually and nonsexually, there are just some blurred lines where I try to write very very cautiously because I don't want to look like I'm writing these chapters as an omo story? You know? Unless that's what the requesters want. Idk. Directions unclear, folks. It's like when a coworker is talking about having to pee and I'm just sitting there suddenly not knowing how to have an everyday conversation, lmao. I don't want to make it weird haha.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I’d love to see a chapter where the reader perhaps has some trauma/ptsd from a incident of attempted sexual assault and one day it really gets to her when the guys are about to bathe her and are about to remove her diaper and bra so they can get in her the tub so she completely freaks out and thinks that they are going to harm her so she runs away from them to hide and is having a really bad attack and screams/cries when they try to get near to her to calm her down. The guys end up having to be sort of stern with her to sort of snap out of it a bit and listen to them before they go and reassure her and make her feel safe - maybe having them ask her questions - like have they ever harmed her before and stuff so she can see that they haven’t and that she is safe with them. I’d like for her to be in Littlespace during the whole chapter - even when she is having flashbacks and having a attack if you can make that work :) This can be a side chapter and doesn’t have to be part of the main story! If this is too much for you or you don’t feel comfortable writing it though - no big deal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Contains flashbacks of and references to sexual assault (not really explicit)*

“Okay, baby girl! Look at all these bubbles!” Jimin cooed. “Let’s get you undressed, princess,” he said, reaching for your oversized shirt.

You knew the boys would never hurt you. You knew that with every fiber of your being, that these seven boys loved you and would never do anything to harm you. But unfortunately, the triggered mind doesn’t work logically. No, as Jimin pulled your shirt over your head, you sure as hell were _not_ thinking logically.

_“Let’s get you undressed, princess.”_

_You sucked in a sharp breath as the man fiddled with your shirt, smelling strongly of whiskey and cigarettes._

_“Do-don’t,” you begged. “Please stop.”_

_Maybe you were too quiet; maybe he hadn’t heard you. Or maybe, he just didn’t care._

You gasped, shoving away from Jimin as he went for your diaper. Your hands flew up to cover your chest, shrinking back when Jimin reached out to you.

“Baby?”

“No, no, no!” You screamed, hands still protectively splayed over your breasts. “No touch! No touch!”

“What’s going on in here-”

You screamed again as Namjoon entered the bathroom, backing yourself up against the wall in an attempt to get as far away from the both of them as possible.

“I-I don’t know, hyung, I was undressing her and she just… freaked out.”

Namjoon took a hesitant step towards you, and you felt your diaper growing wet and warm around you from fear. “Sweetheart, can you tell Dada what happened, please?”

“No touch!” You screamed, running past him.

You ended up in your room, under your bed. You sobbed, your breath coming in short, shallow spurts as the door opened and closed, two sets of feet following you.

“Baby, you’re hyperventilating,” Jimin told you, kneeling down to see you. Namjoon joined him on the floor, looking equally concerned. “You need to breathe for us, honey, please.”

“No touch me. No touch privates. Please. No want, no want,” you sobbed.

“No one is going to touch you anywhere you don’t want us to,” Namjoon promised you. “Please, baby, come out here so we can help you calm down.”

“No! Gonna hurt me! Gonna hurt me like bad man did! Gonna to-touch my va-vagi-na a-and boo-boobies!”

“Oh, little one, is this about what happened?” Jimin asked, looking heartbroken. “Your daddies will never hurt you like he did. Never, ever. We promise.”

“No, no, no!” You screamed as Namjoon tried to reach under the bed for you.

“Y/n,” he said sternly. “Please, you need to come out. We’re worried for your health. You aren’t breathing properly and you need to calm down. Please, come out here for us.”

“No, no, can’t! Can’t, Dada! Can’t!”

“You can, sweetheart,” Jimin soothed. “You can come out.” He grabbed a stray shirt from the floor, one of Jungkook’s. “I have this shirt for you, look. Won’t you feel better all nice and covered up?” He brought the shirt to his nose and inhaled. “Mmm, and it smells like Daddy. Won’t you like that, princess?”

You sniffled, managing a relatively normal breath for the first time since your flashback. “Shirt first,” you requested.

“Of course,” Namjoon breathed a sigh of relief and took the shirt from Jimin, tossing it under the bed to you. “There you go, little one. There’s Daddy’s shirt for you.”

How you managed to get the shirt on while under the cramped space of the bed, the boys would never know. But in that moment, they didn’t really care. Their only priority was getting you calm and letting you know that you were safe.

“Can you please come out here, honey?” Jimin asked carefully. “Appa and Dada won’t touch you, okay? We’ll go sit on Daddy’s bed and you can sit on yours, until you tell us otherwise, alright?”

You considered that for a moment, finally nodding. You didn’t crawl out from under the bed until you saw both of them move and you heard the creak of their weight on Jungkook’s bed. The second you were out, you curled up on your bed, watching them with hawk eyes and clutching a stuffie to your chest. Your breathing was still erratic, which made the boys frown.

“Take a nice, deep breath for us, sweetie,” Jimin instructed. When you did, he praised you, “just like that! Good girl.”

In a calm and soothing voice, Namjoon asked you, “baby, have any of your daddies ever touched you in a way that made you uncomfortable?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“Good, good,” Namjoon answered. “I’m glad to hear that. Have daddies ever ignored you when you didn’t give consent? Kept doing something after you said no?”

You thought about the times that they had forced you to eat veggies against your will, but you didn’t think that was what Namjoon meant. You shook your head again.

“Have your daddies ever done anything to make you think that we might do those things in the future?” Jimin asked.

Once again, you shook your head. “No, Appa.”

Namjoon offered you a soft smile. “That’s because we aren’t like that, baby. We love you so, so much.”

“What happened to you was awful, lovie,” Jimin added. “And we know we can’t make that go away. But it’s in the past now. You’re safe, here, with us. We will always take care of you, respect you, and protect you. No matter what.”

You nodded, dropping the stuffie to reach your hands out. “I sorry,” you whispered. “Sorry for pushing daddies away.”

Namjoon shook his head. “Honey, you did absolutely nothing wrong. You were triggered and you were panicking. You don’t ever have to apologize for reacting to something that triggered you.”

Your arms still held out, Jimin asked you, “can we come and hug you, love? Is that what you need right now?”

You nodded, lower lip jutting out. “Need hugs, please.”

“Good girl,” Namjoon said as they moved onto the bed with you. He held you in his lap as Jimin hugged you, rocking you in a soothing motion. “Such a good girl for telling daddies what she needs.”

“We’ll always ask you, sweetie,” Jimin whispered into your hair. “Always ask you if something’s okay before doing it. You know that, right?”

You nodded. “Ju-just forgot for a little bit. Got scared.”

“We understand,” Jimin whispered. “We’ve got you, baby. We’re here. You’re safe now.”

“Dada,” you whispered softly. “Peed when I got scared.”

Namjoon brushed back your hair and asked, “do you want one of us to change you, or do you want to do it yourself? Daddies have no problem doing it, but we want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

You nodded. “Want, uhm… can still have bath? Promise I won’t freak out again...”

“Of course you can, angel,” Jimin murmured. “Whatever you want, okay? You can have whatever you want.”

“And,” Namjoon added, “if you did panic again, guess what? We would do this all over again, to help you feel safe. All night, if you needed it. We will do anything, baby, to show you how safe and loved you are.”

“I love you, daddies.”

“We love you, angel,” Jimin replied.

You smiled slyly, feeling much better already. “Can I have a pony, if I can have whatever I want?” You asked cheekily.

Jimin nodded seriously, though. “I’ll call up the stables right now, princess, don’t tempt me.”

You giggled, finally relaxing fully in Namjoon’s arms. “Thank you,” you murmured. “For always knowing how to take care of me.”

Namjoon kissed the top of your head and admitted, “we don’t always know what to do, baby, but we will always try. We will never leave you to deal with things on your own. We’ll always be here for you, to help you through it.”

“M’glad I have you as my daddies,” you murmured. “You’re the best daddies in the world.”

“And you,” Jimin said, booping your nose, “are the best little girl in the entire universe.”


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okaaaaay, I thought of something. If you don’t want to do it it’s totally fine but I kinda like the idea. What if little Tae and Y/N want to explore their sexuality.. you know what I mean? Children start someday with questioning their intimate parts and maybe even compare them etc. Maybe the boys see them or hear them talking about those things (it’s up to you) and they of course need to have a talk with them about it, especially if they would start with wanting to show the other their intimate part lmao. I hope your good, happy new year!💜"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil snippet.

“It looks funny,” you muttered, watching as Taehyung swung it around in his hand.

“Looks even funnier when it gets big,” he said, almost proudly.

“It gets bigger?” You asked, gaping. You looked down at your own self, also on display, silently wondering why nothing on you got bigger.

“Yeah, it does! Do you wanna-”

“What is going on in here?”

You both jumped as you looked up to find Seokjin in the doorway, with Jimin and Yoongi by his side.

“TaeTae says his pee-pee gets bigger,” you said simply. “Why doesn’t mine get bigger?”

“Oh god, not again,” Yoongi groaned, clearly having flashbacks to your many innocent sex questions thrown in his direction.

“Taehyung,” Jimin said seriously. “Pull your pants back up right now. Little girl, you too. We don’t show other people our privates.”

You both begrudgingly obeyed, but Taehyung protested, “we show daddies our privates all the time!”

“Daddies only look at your privates at bathtime or potty time, isn’t that right?” Seokjin asked. “Little boys and girls don’t help each other taking baths or going potty, so they don’t need to see each other's privates, okay?”

You frowned. “But I wanted to see it get big!” You complained.

Yoongi choked, excusing himself from the room. Jimin shot a sly grin in his direction, clearly basking in his hyung’s discomfort.

“No, y/n, Seokjin said. “I don’t want to see either of you showing each other your privates again. That’s a _rule_ , okay? If this happens again, you’ll both be punished.”

Jimin agreed, nodding his head. “You don’t want spankies, do you?”

You both shook your heads. “No spankies, p’ease, Appa,” Taehyung whined.

“Okay,” he conceded. “Then no more of this, alright?”

“Yes, Appa,” you both chorused.

The boys hung around for a while, and started keeping a closer eye on the two of you. But it seemed that the phase passed just as quickly as it came on; you didn’t try to show each other your privates again, and the boys were grateful for that. After a week or so, Yoongi was even able to look you both in the eyes again without turning the color of a tomato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that this lizard eats live little roaches? So gross. We also gave him a bath last night to help with his shed. Very high maintenance creature.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well...Now can I request seeing the boys having lots of mishaps while trying to deal with her period? Jungkook is a shy mess of course!! I’d love to see it 👉🏽👈🏽"

**Seokjin**

“Baby, why are you crying?”

He tried to pick you up from the bed, but you squirmed away from him, revealing a red stain on the sheets.

“Oh,” he breathed softly, only making you cry harder. He quickly recovered, trying again to pick you up. “It’s alright, sweetie. Just your period. Don’t you want Da to clean you up?”

You sniffled and looked up at him, teary-eyed. “Gross.”

Seokjin shook his head. “It isn’t gross. Da isn’t grossed out, I just want to help you, baby.”

Reluctantly, you let Seokjin carry you to the bathroom, where he started running you a bath.

“N-no!” You squeaked. “No bath, no bath.”

Seokjin furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why not, princess? Don’t you want to get all nice and clean?”

You nodded. “What if… blood gets… y-you know!”

Seokjin turned as red as your bedsheets, floundering for a moment. “I, uhm… what if I clean you with some baby wipes and then we can, uhm, but a tampon in? You can take a bath with one in, right?”

You nodded slowly.

Seokjin breathed a sigh of relief, beckoning you over to undress you. “Good girl, he murmured, taking out a pack of baby wipes.

For his part, he pretended not to be completely grossed out as he wiped the dried blood from your skin. He took it with stride, sighing when you were finally clean. “Do you need Da to put the tampon in?”

You shook your head; you were feeling old enough to do it yourself. Seokjin seemed very grateful for that, breathing a sigh of relief. He was still learning, but he would get there.

**Jimin**

He gaped as he noticed a red stain on the back of your shorts, no bigger than a half-dollar. Clearly, you hadn’t noticed, yourself, as you kept playing with your toys on the floor.

“Baby,” he whispered, kneeling down to your level and keeping his voice low. “Let’s go potty.”

You shook your head. “But I don’t need to-”

Jimin cleared his throat, ignoring the confused glances of the other boys. “Appa has to. I’m scared of the toilet monster; will you come with me?”

You giggled, but nodded. “Silly Appa, there’s no monster~”

Jimin picked you up and angled you away from the other boys so that they wouldn’t see your problem and freak out. “Let me carry you, love.”

He set you down in the bathroom, and you were still a giggling mess. It was funny that your Appa was scared of a monster in the toilet!

"You got your period, honey. I didn't want you to be embarrassed," he explained gently.

It was only then that your eyes widened, and you started inspecting your shorts. Sure enough, they were stained with blood.

"Appa, I sorry, I-"

Jimin ruffled your hair and assured you, "it's not your fault, baby girl. Appa will go get you new clothes, okay? Be right back."

When he came back, however, you were still standing in your clothes, shuffling your feet. "C-can you please help me, Appa?"

Jimin sucked in a sharp breath, but nodded. He would do anything for his little girl, even if he was a bit unsure.

"You gotta guide me, love, okay? Appa doesn't exactly know what to do."

He seemed pretty sure in removing your clothes and wiping you down to clean you up. It was when he reached in the cabinet and pulled out a pad that he got unsure.

"It sticks on my underwear," you explained quietly. And the little wingies go underneath."

"Okay, sweetie," he said. He unwrapped the pad and went to work, attaching it to your underwear before holding them up. "Like this?"

You nodded. "S'good, Appa."

He shimmied your underwear up, then your clean shorts, after. "All better, pumpkin? Do you need anything else?"

You shook your head, throwing yourself at Jimin for a big hug. "Thank you," you murmured.

"You don't have to thank me, angel," he replied. "I'll always take care of my little girl."

**Jungkook**

"Daddy, my tummy hurts bad."

Jungkook immediately put his hand to your forehead, checking for a fever. "Does anything else hurt? You don't feel warm. Do you have a headache, or-"

"Daddy."

"Hmm?"

"M'not sick."

"Oh," he said, still unsure. "Did you eat something that didn't agree with you?"

You shook your head, your face burning. "Uhm, need medicine. Please. It's… cramps."

"Oh," Jungkook deadpanned. "Oh!" He gaped, springing into action as his cheeks flushed pink. "I'm sorry, baby! I'll get you some right now. Shit. I didn't realize… sorry!"

He was scrambling out of the room in a second, leaving you a bit confused. Why was your Daddy acting so weird?

He returned a bit later, two pills in his hand, a sippy cup, a hot water bottle, and a bar of chocolate.

"I, uh, googled what you might need," he said sheepishly.

Your heart swelled as you accepted the hot water bottle, putting it on your belly. Jungkook helped you swallow the pills before joining you on the couch again, unwrapping the chocolate for you.

"Do you need anything else, princess?" He asked, feeding you the candy bite by bite. "Anything Daddy can do to make you feel less yucky?"

You smiled and shook your head, nuzzling against Jungkook's neck. You pressed a kiss there and assured him, "Daddy is doing great. Thank you."

He sighed with relief, kissing the top of your head. "Anything you need, sweetheart. I'm here."

"Why Daddy panic before?"

Jungkook turned bright red at being called out, fiddling with his sweatshirt sleeves. "Just… never dealt with this before. Want to make sure I'm doing it right, taking care of you right. I… I googled how to put in a tampon! I can do it, I think! Anything you need, honey, okay?"

You giggled, reaching up and smooshing his cheeks together before kissing his lips. "Probably good to know for when I'm littler, but, I can do it myself right now."

Jungkook breathed a sigh of relief, nodding. "Just wanna give you what you need. I hate when my baby is feeling sick."

You nuzzled against him, wrapping your arms around his waist. "Daddy is doing great," you repeated. "I love you, Daddy."

Jungkook squeezed you back. "I love you, baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are rescheduling the wedding for June... we decided we want something really small, 30 people. Then my mother got involved again, and... the list is back at 63 fucking people. I'm so annoyed. I don't care if it's "polite" to invite people. I'm not getting married to be polite. I'm getting married to legally bind my love with another person? To share an intimate moment with close friends and family? And apparently an extra 33 people. I really fucking hope half of these people decline the invite. Like, I haven't seen "Aunt Susan" in 20 years. The fuck do I want to see her now for?


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request on where the request one where the reader has a relapse in her ED, and starts using tumblr or Twitter or something as look at thinspo and talk to other people with EDs?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Contains anorexia relapse and mentions of EDs, including bulimia (no actual vomit).

Your hands shook as you opened up your second account, the one you had promised the boys you had deleted.

Immediately, photos of beautiful, way-too-skinny girls flooded your phone, your messages pinged with unread notifications, and you felt yourself hollowing inside.

Reblog.

Reblog.

Reblog.

You were tailoring your thinspo blog again, filling it with photos of girls who were unhealthy, but you didn’t see it that way. No, they were perfect to you. An inspiration. How you wanted to look.

After reblogging for a bit, you opened your messages, which you hadn’t checked for months. A few of your friends, also victims of eating disorders, had sent you worried messages when you stopped answering them.

None of them had gotten any better. They praised you for coming back to your account, sent you new thinspo that they had been looking at, offered to help you monitor your intake and told you what they had been up to in life.

Your one friend sent you a photo of her in the mirror, nothing but her underwear. She looked deathly thin, but the message she sent you afterwards was about how she wasn’t where she wanted to be yet. She felt fat, and she wanted to lose more weight. She started talking to you about how her anorexia had progressed into bulimia as well, and her boyfriend had tried sending her to a rehab for help. But she had refused to go, and he ended up breaking up with her over it.

“Hey, baby,” Jimin slid next to you on the couch a few weeks later, causing you to quickly exit out of your app, where you had once again been saving thinspo photos. “What’s up?”

You shook your head, putting your phone on the coffee table. “Nothing, Jiminie. What’s up?”

His brow creased as he ran his fingers over your side, making you pull away from the contact. “Babe-”

“Don’t,” you muttered, trying to pull away. “Don’t touch there, it’s-”

Jimin gripped you tighter, not letting you out of his grasp. “It’s what, noona?” He asked, eyes dark.

“N-nothing,” you stammered, kicking yourself for your slip-up.

“I’m not stupid,” he whispered. “Maybe you think you can fool the other guys, but me? Noona, I have a fucking eating disorder, too, did you think I wouldn’t-”

A sob wracked your frame before you could prevent it, and you fisted the front of Jimin’s shirt. “Please-” You begged, but you didn’t know what you were asking for. 

“Baby,” he murmured, pulling you tight against him. “I’m here. You’re okay. You’re gonna tell me what’s been going on, okay? Can you do that?”

You trembled, wiggling out of his grip and grabbing your phone. “C-can I just show you?”

He nodded, watching you intently as you fumbled with your phone to open up the Tumblr app. With shaky hands, you gave him the device.

“Noona,” he breathed as he scrolled through your blog, thinspo photos, messages, and all. “You need to delete this. You need to get away from this, it isn’t helping you, it’s toxic, it’s-”

“I know,” you whimpered. “I know, I’m sorry, I just… I’m sorry.”

Jimin pulled you in close again, kissing your temple. “Shh, shh. I’ve got you. You were so brave for showing me, noona. You did so well, thank you.”

You weren’t sure if he was trying to make you slip or not. Either way, you were still big. “Should have went to you sooner,” you mumbled.

Jimin carded his fingers through your hair, fumbling with the settings in the app to try and find the way to delete your account. “I know how hard it is,” he said. “I’m just glad you told me now, okay?”

You nodded, nuzzling against his neck. “I want you to delete it,” you told him softly.

“Yeah?” Jimin asked, his finger hovering over the button to do so. “I don’t want to force you, and then you just go and make another account. If it isn’t your choice, it won’t help you.”

But you shook your head. “I want you to, Jimin. You’re right. It’s toxic and it isn’t helping me at all.”

Jimin hit the delete button, and you watched as your blog vaporized into the void of the internet. “You know, if you need more support than just me, there are groups for people who are trying to recover, not perpetuate their situation. They are run by professionals and monitored… they are healthy. Safe. Do you want me to look into some for you?”

“Maybe,” you said, leaning your head against his shoulder. “I’m tired, Jimin.”

“I know,” he whispered against your scalp. “When was the last time you ate, baby?”

You briefly toyed with the idea of lying to him, but deep inside, you knew that it wouldn’t help you. That Jimin would see right through you, anyway. Embarrassed, you told him, “yesterday. I had some carrots and hummus yesterday.”

His grip tightening on you, hands shaking, he asked, “what time yesterday?”

You didn’t want to answer. “Jimin-”

“You’re right,” he said. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry for pushing you. I need you to eat, though, you know that, right?”

You nodded. “I know.”

He helped you up and led you into the kitchen, where he sat you at the counter. Beginning to pull out pots and pans, he said, “you were getting so thin again, I started getting really worried. I was afraid to ask you, though. I know what it’s like, being accused when you aren’t even relapsing.”

You watched as he started boiling some water for ramen, taking out a package of vegetables. “I feel guilty, for making you go through this over and over, especially when you… when you have the same issues. I don’t want to trigger you, Jimin, or make you feel bad.”

Jimin poured the noodles and veggies into the pot and putting meat in a pan before joining you at the counter, wrapping his arms around your waist. “How would you feel if I was struggling, and I said that to you, noona? What would you say to me, hmm?”

You pressed a kiss to his neck and told him, “that you don’t trigger me and I want to be here for you. That I love you and I would do anything to help you.”

A teasing glint in his eyes, he whispered, “well, there you go.” He pressed a succinct kiss to your lips and murmured, “I love you so much. I want you to come to me. Please, even when you feel like you can’t. Even if you can’t find the words. Just come to me, and tell me that you need help, and I’ll do anything I can, okay?”

You nodded, pressing your foreheads together. “Thank you,” you whispered.

Jimin nudged your nose with his, leaning in for another kiss. “No need to thank me, love. I’m here for you. I’ve got you.”

“I wanna be here for you, too,” you told him.

He nodded, lacing your fingers together. “You always are. And I know you would be, if I needed help with this.”

“Always, Jiminie.”

“We’re gonna get through this,” he assured you as he went to check on his cooking. “I promise.”

And really, you believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to work after 6 days, how much you wanna bet my coworkers are gonna give me the cold shoulder for calling out last week? I'd bet half my paycheck they will. Because it's my fault for getting sick over a holiday, right?


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please could you do one where someone (maybe at his job if he has one or a “friend”) finds out Taehyung is a little and starts teasing him and bullying him until he slips involuntarily in front of them. After he slips he rushes home and doesn’t tell anyone about what’s going on. He starts wetting the bet from nightmares of his bully (when big and little) but no one knows as he changes the sheets and is so upset that he has been refusing to share the bed with Jk who is confused. Finally, one night when he’s convinced by the MC (when both little) to sleep in their room again but in her bed for the night, he wets the bed again and she finds out. He spills to her about the bully and she encourages him to talk to Jk who cleans him up and comforts him but gets really mad. He goes to the bully and shouts at him etc... fluff ensues at the end"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There is some slight dumbification when Tae is being bullied, nothing too crazy, and obviously it's in a bullying, non-sexual context. But just in case that bugs anybody, the warning is here.

“I saw you yesterday, _hyung_.”

Taehyung furrowed his brow, turning to the voice. Kwan. A young, new choreographer who had only joined the company a few months ago.

“Saw me?” He asked.

Kwan nodded. “Saw you acting like a little kid. Saw the other hyungs babying you.”

Taehyung swallowed, shrugging. “Whatever,” he mumbled, trying to move away and down the hall.

“Aw, what’s the matter? Hyung doesn’t like when I talk about him being a wittle baby?”

Taehyung clenched his jaw, tears of embarrassment welling up in his eyes. “Cut it out, Kwan,” he said, voice shaking. “Leave me alone.”

“The poor baby is gonna cry, isn’t he?” Kwan teased. “Go ahead, cry, you dumb little baby. Wah, wah, wah!”

“Cut it out!” The tears spilled over, and despite himself, Taehyung felt himself slipping. _No, no, no. Not here. Not in front of him._

“Dumb little baby, where are your hyungs now, hmm? No one to take care of you.”

“Want daddies,” Taehyung whimpered, sinking to the floor.

Kwan cackled somewhere above him. “How pathetic. You’re so pathetic, Taehyung.”

Taehyung sobbed into his knees, barely aware of Kwan making his way back down the hall. He was alone, afraid, and little- but he needed to force himself to be big before going home, or at least be able to _act_ big. He wiped his tears, standing up on shaky legs.

“Big boy, Tae. You gotta be a big boy,” he whispered to himself.

It didn’t really work. By the time he was back at the dorm, he was still feeling a bit floaty. He dodged conversation by creeping past the other members and you in the living room, slinking up to his room. He locked the door behind him, falling into a deep sleep from the mental exhaustion of the bullying.

Taehyung wasn’t sure what the dream was about. Kwan was there, he felt unsafe. He remembered some words, nasty words, about him being a little. And when he woke up, gasping for air, his sheets were wet.

Taehyung picked at the wet sheets, gathering them into a ball and poking his head out his bedroom door. He didn’t want his daddies to see; what if they found out _why_ he wet the bed? What if they agreed with Kwan, that he was pathetic and disgusting?

Taehyung, in his headspace, somehow managed to get the laundry done (using way too much washing powder) and into the dryer before his daddies woke up.

He thought it was a one-time thing, that it was just because he had fallen asleep _little_ , without using the bathroom before bed. But it wasn’t. That night, he was big, and still upset. He refused to sleep in Jungkook’s bed, claiming that he had a headache and just wanted to be alone in his room. The hurt look on Taehyung’s face was almost enough for him to change his mind, but he didn’t want Jungkook to see him have a nightmare and get concerned.

“Pathetic.”

This time, Kwan was hitting him in his dream. In the face, the stomach. Kicks landed on his back and legs. It felt so _real_ , the pain. When he woke up, he was wet again. He was _big_ , and he had _wet the bed_. Clearly, he had made the right decision by not sleeping in Jungkook’s bed.

It started happening every night, big or little. Taehyung would refuse to sleep with Jungkook, making him worry.

“Tae, did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?”

Taehyung shook his head, pulling Jungkook into a tight hug. “I love you so much, Kookie,” he assured him. “I’m just… going through something, okay?”

Quieter, Jungkook asked, “I know we all recently agreed to be with each other. Are you sleeping with one of the other guys? It’s okay if you are, just… can you please be honest so at least I’m not worrying?”

Taehyung debated taking the bait; it was a good excuse. But what if Jungkook started asking around to see whose bed he was sharing? He would catch him in a lie. So he found himself shaking his head.

“I promise that isn’t it, Kook. I would tell you if I was. I’m really just dealing with something, okay? I promise it has nothing to do with us.”

That night, the cycle repeated. Sleep, nightmare, wet sheets, laundry. Every night for weeks, the cycle continued. Taehyung was better at dealing with it when he was big, but he had become pretty good at doing laundry when he was little, too.

“TaeTae, please,” you begged him one night, when the both of you were little. “Please sleep wiff me. I scared.”

Taehyung bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to cuddle up in bed with you, especially since you were both little. But he forced himself to shake his head. “Daddy can sleep wiff you,” he mumbled.

You looked at him with tears shining in your eyes, and that was what did it. “Want TaeTae though,” you whispered.

He couldn’t stand to see his little sister crying. He quickly nodded, grabbing your hand and leading you to bed. “I uhm, go potty first,” he mumbled. He thought that maybe, _hopefully_ , that would keep him from having another accident.

But it didn’t. He woke up in your bed with wet sheets, to you shaking him awake.

“Tae, baby, wake up.”

“I’m big,” he whispered hoarsely, pulling his knees up to his chest and trying to stop himself from crying. He had already wet the bed in front of you, he didn’t want to seem even more pathetic by crying over it, too.

“It’s okay,” you soothed him. “You were little when you went to sleep, so maybe-”

Taehyung shook his head. “It’s been happening,” he finally admitted, feeling a weight lift off his chest. “Been happening for weeks, big and little.”

You were silent for a moment, moving your hand to rub the nape of Taehyung’s neck. He sighed at the touch, leaning into it. He needed it; needed the affection, the reassurance.

“Do you know why?” You finally asked.

Taehyung nodded. “Didn’t want to tell anyone. Wanted to handle it myself, noona.”

“Handle what, Tae?” You pressed.

“Kwan. At the studio. He was bullying me.” Another weight lifted; Taehyung felt light enough that he could drift right up through the ceiling.

“Bullying you?”

“About being little. Called me gross, pathetic. Mocked me until I slipped in front of him. I’ve been having nightmares about it and I keep waking up to wet sheets.”

“Hon,” you whispered, pulling him into a tight hug. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Taehyung shrugged. “I was embarrassed that I let a kid’s bullying get to me. Embarrassed that I couldn’t handle it on my own.”

“Needing help isn’t something to be embarrassed about, baby. And you can’t control what upsets you. Your feelings are valid, Tae, always.”

Taehyung offered you a soft smile, nodding. “I should go get cleaned up, noona.” His wet, cold pajama pants were clinging to him uncomfortably.

“I think you should tell Kook,” you suggested softly. “He’s been really upset, thinking that he did something to make you avoid him. I’m sure he’d be very relieved to know that it wasn’t his fault, and he’ll help you clean up.”

Taehyung glanced over to Jungkook’s bed, which was empty. “Can you… noona, can you go get him, and explain it to him so I don’t have to? I don’t think I can handle explaining it again, it was upsetting and exhausting.”

You kissed Taehyung’s cheek and nodded. “I’ll go get him, babe. You wait here, okay?”

While he was waiting, Taehyung stripped your sheets and put them in a pile by the door, along with his wet clothes. In nothing but a shirt, he headed into the ensuite and started up the shower, shucking the last of his clothes to the floor as Jungkook entered the room.

“Can I join you?” He asked softly.

Taehyung nodded, reaching over and starting to help Jungkook undress. He didn’t say anything, letting his touches do all the talking.

“I love you, Tae,” Jungkook murmured as he led Taehyung to the shower. “I love you so much, and you have nothing to be ashamed about. No reason to be embarrassed.” Under the spray of water, he began massaging Taehyung’s shoulders. “I’m gonna go rip Kwan a new asshole after this and get him fired.”

“Kook-”

“No,” Jungkook was firm, rubbing soap in his hands and beginning to languidly wash Taehyung’s body. He relaxed into the touches, closing his eyes and letting Jungkook take control. “He hurt you, he was cruel to you, and he isn’t going to get away with it.”

“I’m sorry, Kook,” Taehyung whispered.

Jungkook leaned in and kissed him, slow and steady, hands gripping Taehyung’s waist. “No, baby. No apologies. I understand why you were avoiding me. You were embarrassed, and that’s okay. I just want you to know that no matter what, I would never think any differently of you. Not for being bullied, not for having nightmares, not for wetting the bed.”

“Even though I was big when I did it?”

Jungkook nodded, wrapping him in a tight hug under the stream of water. “Even then, babe. I’m still cleaning you up, now, aren’t I? I wanna take care of you, Tae, big and little. Wanna make you feel safe and loved.”

Taehyung nodded, pressing their lips together once more. “You do, Kookie. You make me feel so safe. I love you.”

“I love you, baby.”

And after the shower, Jungkook dressed Taehyung with the utmost care, leaving kisses in the wake of every single touch. He then proceeded to march right down to the studio and corner Kwan, shouting at him and threatening him so badly that _he_ started crying like a baby, much to Taehyung’s satisfaction. Of course, Sejin and Bang had no qualms about firing Kwan. After all, no one messed with Bangtan’s resident Baby Boy and got away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dad leaves today; I've had a few months to adjust to the idea of him leaving. Now I have to adjust to him actually physically leaving. I hope he has a safe journey down where he is moving. My mom will be following him down on Sunday. Today my childhood home goes up for sale (it's totally haunted, I feel bad for whoever buys it next).


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do a chapter, where's y/n wakes up in babyspace and nonverbal. And jimin takes care of her for the rest of the day :D"

“Pretty baby, time to wake up.”

You whimpered softly, your pacifier having fallen from your mouth while you slept. You were much younger than when you had gone to sleep, you were wet, and your tummy was growling. But before you could burst into tears, Jimin seemed to understand.

“Aw, princess, shh.” He lifted you into his arms and rocked you, pressing kisses to your cheek and temple. “Appa’s here. Where’s your paci, hmm?”

He glanced around, finding the soother on the bed. “Let me just rinse it off, lovie. It has fuzzies on it from the bed.”

He carried you into the ensuite, rinsing the pacifier before sticking it between your lips. You sighed softly, content with the soother, before remembering your other two problems. But you were too little to even speak.

“Just a little baby today, aren’t you?” Jimin cooed. “Appa will take extra good care of you, don’t you worry. Do you need to be changed?”

He didn’t expect an answer, simply lying you on the bed and unsnapping your onesie. “Oh, you do need a change, princess. We’ll get you nice and dry soon, okay?”

He talked to you, knowing you couldn’t respond, as if he knew how much his voice soothed you. His hands were gentle as they took off the wet diaper, and he warmed a baby wipe between his hands so it wouldn’t be cold on your sensitive skin, especially after just waking up.

“Such a good girl for Appa,” he murmured as he cleaned you. “Always my good little baby.”

Once he powdered you, he taped up a clean diaper and tickled your tummy. It chose that moment to growl, and you giggled as Jimin gasped. “What’s that, tummy?” He leaned in and pressed his ear to your soft skin. “Oh, you want breakfast? Okay, let’s go get some porridge!”

You squeaked as Jimin finished dressing you and lifted you up, carrying you down to the kitchen. He set you on the counter while he made some oatmeal, making sure to come over and press kisses to your cheeks whenever he could.

“Here we go, little love.”

He set you on his lap and fed you spoonfuls of porridge, feeding himself bites of toast in between. When you reached for his mug of coffee, he chuckled and moved it out of your reach.

“No, baby, that’s bitter and yucky! My little baby can only have sweet, yummy things!”

You giggled, reaching for the mug again just to make him say some more nice things.

“No, no, sweetie pie. Coffee is only for grown-ups. Little babies like you are too small for it. I’ll make you some warm milk, though, okay? Does that sound good?”

You nodded, and Jimin was sure to take his coffee mug with him to make your milk, just in case. He knew that you would surely cry if you tasted the bitter coffee.

“Here you go, pumpkin,” he cooed. “Want to go into the living room and play?”

When you nodded, he carried you out and set you on the floor, sitting behind you and wrapping his arms around you. “What do you want to watch, love?”

You were already grabbing toys though, one hand playing with your My Little Pony stuffies and another holding your bottle to your lips.

“Okay, Appa will decide,” he said. “How about Ponies, since you seem to like your toys so much?”

So the sounds of Rainbow Dash and Applejack and Twilight Sparkle filled the air as Jimin tutted, taking your bottle from you. “You’re too little for that, honey. Just a baby. Let Appa hold your bottle for you.”

You smiled, sucking on the bottle and happily using both of your hands to play, instead.

“Such a good girl,” he praised you when you finished your bottle. “Appa’s so proud of you.”

You grinned, pressing a kiss to Jimin’s cheek before pointing at your lips.

“Do you want a kiss, baby?”

You had wanted your pacifier, but you certainly weren’t going to turn down a kiss from your Appa! So you nodded, and he leaned in to peck your lips.

“There you go, sweetheart. Do you want your paci now?”

You nodded, grateful that Jimin seemed to be very in tune with your needs today even though you were non-verbal. He stuck the soother in your mouth and you sucked happily, leaning back against Jimin’s body. He held you close, pressing kisses to the top of your hair as you played with your stuffies, acting out the scenes taking place on the TV. He smiled down at you, glad to watch you having so much fun.

When you got bored of playing, you looked up at Jimin, pouting.

“Here, baby.” He moved you off of his lap so that you were sitting across from each other. He held his hands out in front of him, instructing you, “hold your hands out like this, sweetie.”

You did, giggling when he started to hit his hands against yours.

“Patty cake, patty cake, baker’s man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can!”

You squealed and giggled as Jimin played patty-cake with you, until your arms got tired and you let them fall to your sides.

“Who’s my good girl?” Jimin cooed, pulling you back into his lap. When he noticed you squirming, he asked, “do you need to be changed, baby?”

Of course, you didn’t answer, but he felt your diaper and determined that you were, in fact, wet. He carried you back upstairs, kissing your face as he changed you and tickling your tummy to make you giggle.

“What do you say to a nap, little one?” He asked.

You didn’t reply, but you spit your pacifier out of your mouth and tugged at Jimin’s shirt.

“You want to nurse, pretty?”

You nodded.

Jimin got you settled on the bed, shucking his shirt off and joining you. He rested your head against his chest, eagerly guiding his nipple to your lips. “Here you go, baby. You nurse until you fall asleep, alright?”

You hummed contently as you wrapped your lips around him, suckling gently on his skin. Jimin hummed in return, petting your hair and making you sleepy.

“I love you so much, little girl. You are so, so loved by all your daddies,” he told you.

You were drifting, at that point, your lips barely on his nipple and drool dribbling from your mouth onto his chest. But he still didn’t move you, knowing that you weren’t fully asleep. He didn’t want to disturb you.

Eventually, you did fall asleep, knowing that Jimin would take care of you no matter what. You had sweet dreams about your Appa, My Little Pony, and the sound of his heartbeat steady in your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to go to work today, please don't makeee meee :'(


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But since you mentionned the blurred line between non sexual and sexual, may I request one where she is big and playing a truth or dare with the Maknae Line and mentions that she needs to pee so she is dared to pee her pants on one of the guys or in front of the guys and gets all turned on by that and then realises she is not the only one and that is turned on. Then it could led them to have sex the 4 of them since they agreed not long ago to be together or just y/n with the one that got the most turned on which would be Taehyung (pretty please)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okay I really don't know where to start with these warnings, this is absolute filth.
> 
> Contains alcohol consumption, watersports (sexual piss), dom/sub undertones, (100% SSC though), foursome (m/m/m/f), the maknae line and reader being absolutely raunchy, squirting, Aftercare (YAY), uhhh I think that's it.
> 
> I've never written a foursome before. I'm tagging light d/s just in case, because reader and Tae get a lil subby.**

Jimin finished his backbend as Taehyung slurped the shot of whiskey from his belly button, landing in a giggling heap on the floor.

“Happy, Kook?” Taehyung asked, as Jimin caught his breath.

Jungkook grinned and nodded. “Quite pleased, baby. I think Jiminie-hyung enjoyed it, too,” he said with a smirk.

Jimin rolled his eyes and turned to you. “Noona, truth or dare?”

You shifted and finally said, “dare, but just lemme go to the bathroom, first. I really have to pee.”

“Wait!” Jimin stopped you as you moved to stand. “Hold it. I have a good idea for your dare.”

Your eyes widened. “Involving me having to pee?”

Jimin grinned even wider, nodding. “Go straddle Tae.”

Your face turned beet red, and Taehyung wasn’t in a much better position. He was red up to his ears. “Tae?” You asked, softly, questioning.

But he nodded, patting his lap. So you moved across the room and straddled him, all but moaning at the pressure the position put on your bladder. You squirmed, biting your lip as you realized that with your legs spread like that, you had to go that much worse.

“Jimin, I really have to-”

But Taehyung had caught on by then, and he grabbed your wrist as you tried to wriggle off his lap. “So go, noona.”

Gaping, you gestured to where he held your wrist. “Uh, you kinda have to let go of me first.”

But Jimin shook his head, crowding the space behind you and caging you against Taehyung. Catching on, Jungkook moved behind Taehyung and started kissing up his neck.

“Go, noona. Right here,” Jimin murmured.

“Are you crazy?” You barked. “I’m not gonna piss on Taehyung!”

But Taehyung, averting his eyes, whispered, “I don’t mind.”

Jungkook smirked and added, “it’s a dare, noona, come on. Tae said he doesn’t mind.”

You groaned, worrying your lower lip as Taehyung leaned forward and captured your lips with his. “If you really don’t want to, you don’t have to,” he reminded you. “But I… really wouldn’t mind it.”

“Pervert,” you whispered back.

Jimin’s hands snaked down your waist, resting on your lower stomach. “Go ahead, baby. He wants you to.”

You shuddered, trying to relax as Taehyung started kissing you again, deep and slow. Jungkook craned his neck around to watch, eyes trained on where your lap met Taehyung’s, waiting.

“I can’t,” you moaned after a few moments. “I have to go so bad, I swear, I just-”

“Don’t be nervous,” Jungkook soothed you, his hand rubbing your bicep. “Taehyungie wants this, doesn’t he?”

Taehyung nodded fervently, causing Jimin to chuckle. “Look how eager he is for your piss, babe,” he cooed. His hands, still resting over your bladder, started to push down and help you along.

“Fuck,” you whimpered as your control faltered, a gush staining your panties. “Jimin-”

“Shh,” Jungkook soothed you, replacing Taehyung’s lips with his own. “It’s okay, let go, baby. He wants it. It’s okay.”

And so with the help of Jimin’s hands, you managed to get a steady stream going, head falling onto Taehyung’s shoulder to hide your embarrassed expression.

“Fuck,” Taehyung groaned, bucking up against your crotch. You gasped when you felt how hard he was against you. “Feels so good, noona.”

Who would have thought the maknae line were such perverts? Jimin was moaning softly in your ear as you peed all over yourself and Taehyung, and you could feel his boner pressing into the small of your back. Jungkook wasn’t doing much better, all but rutting against Taehyung from behind as you finished up, finally moving your head from his shoulder.

“I’m done,” you whispered softly, squirming in your wet pants.

“Good girl,” Jimin cooed. “Look how much we all enjoyed that. Taehyung looks so fucking wrecked, noona.”

He did. His lips were swollen and kiss-bitten, mouth parted as he stared at you with hooded eyes. “Noona,” he moaned. “Wanna fuck. Please.”

Jungkook smiled, pressing another trail of kisses up his neck. “Yeah? You wanna fuck noona?”

Taehyung nodded, pulling you in for another sloppy kiss. 

“How about you fuck noona while Jungkookie opens you up?” Jimin suggested.

Jungkook seemed to like that idea. “And then Jiminie can fuck you, Tae, while I fuck noona? Would you like that, baby?”

Taehyung moaned at the idea, nodding frantically. “Please, please, Kookie. You don’t mind?”

“We’re all together, now, remember? About time Jiminie gets to fuck your tight ass.”

You weren’t sure who moaned louder at that statement, Jimin or Taehyung. But soon enough, Jimin was helping you out of your soaked pants, and Jungkook was helping Taehyung out of his. You whimpered as the cool air hit your damp skin, and Taehyung’s hands immediately found your waist as he found a good position to prop himself up on his heels, legs spread so Jungkook could finger him.

Jimin’s hand snaked down, teasing your slit. “You’re so fucking wet, noona. Did pissing yourself all over Taehyungie really get you that excited?”

“Yes,” you admitted brokenly, as Taehyung guided you down onto his cock.

“Fuck, he hissed, bucking up as Jungkook slid a lubed finger inside him.

“Feels good?” Jimin asked, licking and sucking at your neck, but looking at Taehyung for an answer.

“So good,” he whispered, his hands digging into your sides as he assisted you in riding him. “Good, noona?” He asked you.

You barely had time to groan out a “yes” before he was crashing his lips against yours once more. Jimin’s hands moved from your stomach to your clitoris, rubbing you as you rode Taehyung, who seemed to be ready to break from the stimulation he was receiving from Jungkook’s fingers.

“Noona, noona, noona,” he chanted like a mantra, unable to even kiss anymore as he drowned in pleasure.

“I’m gonna come,” you murmured, just in time for Jungkook to capture your lips in a filthy kiss.

“Go ahead, baby,” Jimin encouraged you. “Want you to come for us.”

Your body tensed up, walls tightening around Taehyung as you came, and he followed moments after. Jungkook pumped his asshole through his pleasure, and Jimin rubbed you through yours, until you were both limp against each other, trying to catch your breath.

“So good, Taehyungie,” you mumbled, kissing him gently.

“Wanna kiss you while we get fucked,” he responded.

You nodded, only slipping off of Taehyung when he started softening.

“You ready, Tae?” Jungkook asked, sliding his fingers out. You could tell the exact moment that he did; Taehyung moaned at the loss.

“Ready,” he whispered, still pressing kisses to your lips. “Jiminie, fuck me, please.”

You tore yourself away from your kiss long enough to watch the other two boys strip, both already hard and leaking precome. How they managed to last so long without even touching themselves was beyond you, but Jungkook wasted no time lining himself up and neither did Jimin.

“Tae, baby,” he whispered softly in his ear. “Want you to guide me, okay? I’ve only fucked girls before,” he admitted.

“I’ll guide you,” Taehyung promised softly. “But I know you’ll feel good.”

You felt jungkook pressing inside of you, too eager to wait any longer, and then Taehyung’s lips stuttered against yours. You assumed it was from Jimin, also pushing inside.

“Kook,” you heard behind Taehyung. “Kiss me.”

You and Taehyung broke your own kiss to watch your boyfriends pull each other into a messy kiss as they both started up a steady rhythm, rocking into you. You groaned in tandem, hands reaching for each other as Jungkook slid his tongue into Jimin’s mouth, clearly putting on a show for you both.

“Feel so good, Tae,” Jimin moaned, slamming his hips. “So good, Kookie.”

“D-deeper,” Taehyung moaned. “You can go deeper, Jimin.”

Jungkook chuckled as Jimin broke the kiss in order to steady both hands on Taehyung’s waist, slamming into him roughly. “This what you want, Tae? Like to be fucked rough?”

“Yes,” he gasped, grabbing your arms for purchase. “Yes, fuck.”

“Touch each other,” Jungkook instructed, his hips starting to thrust more erratically. “I’m close, I’m so close.”

“Me too,” Jimin echoed.

You wasted no time reaching between you and pumping Taehyung’s cock, causing him to whimper as his fingers found your clit. Your lips got drawn together again like magnets, barely able to kiss each other as the boys pushed you closer and closer to climax.

“I’m coming,” Taehyung groaned into the kiss, his hand stuttering and pressing harder against your clit just as Jungkook hit that spot inside you. It pushed you over the edge, too, and you clenched around Jungkook as you squirted between you and Taehyung.

“Fuck, baby,” Jungkook whimpered, falling into pleasure right after. “Fuck, did I make you squirt?”

“So fucking hot,” Jimin gasped, and you could tell he was coming, too, but the way he stilled deep inside Taehyung and buried his face in his shoulder.

Taehyung, for his part, tried to angle his hips so your stream got onto his cock, as his come shot between you, a messy mixture of fluids.

“That was… wow,” Jungkook moaned as he pulled out of you. You immediately went limp against Taehyung, who pressed a kiss to your hair.

“Did you like it, loves?” Jimin asked, kissing both you and Taehyung on the temple.

“Yes,” Taehyung groaned, burying his face in your neck.

“So good,” you agreed. “Wet and sticky, though,” you grumbled. You and Taehyung were covered in so many fluids, you were sure the hardwood floors were in for a deep cleaning, lest Seokin find out and absolutely murder the four of you.

“We’ll give you a bath, okay?” Jimin suggested. “You can have a nice bath together.”

“Mhm,” Jungkook agreed. “Come here.”

Jungkook lifted up Taehyung and Jimin lifted you up, and neither of you protested as you were carried into the bathroom with a big, deep soaker tub.

“You both did so well,” Jungkook praised you as you stood huddled together, waiting for the tub to fill. “You’re okay? Do you need anything else?”

It was clear that he was trying to make sure you weren’t dropping, especially after an unplanned scene.

“I’m okay,” Taehyung answered. “Noona?”

“I’m great,” you answered. “Just wanna get clean.”

Just in time, Jimin told you, “water’s ready. Come on, I’ll clean you both off.”

“I’ll go clean the floor,” Jungkook offered. Before he left, he pressed a firm kiss to each of your lips, including Jimin. 

In the warm, soothing water, you and Taehyung were a tangle of limbs as Jimin washed you down with a soft, soapy washcloth.

“Noona,” he whispered as you all but nodded off. “Thank you.”

“Hmm?” You asked, confused. “For what?”

Jimin grinned slyly, pinching your cheek. “For accepting my dare; duh.”

You and Taehyung both splashed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a little too into this request, uhh. I'm embarrassed? Bye.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hi !! hope you’re doing well 💜 can i request one where mc isn’t feeling well and slips deep into babyspace, feeling extra clingy and needy? with hobi and jinnie centric? thanks so much! 🥰"

“Princess, you look flushed, are you feeling alright?”

You grumbled as Hoseok picked you up, pressing the back of his hand to your forehead.

“Baba,” you managed to croak, your sore throat protesting.

“Shh, lovie,” Hoseok soothed you. “Baba’s here. I’ve got you. Hyung! I think she’s sick, come here!”

You had never seen Seokjin rush into a room so fast before. If it wasn’t for your pounding head and aching body, you might have giggled at the sight. Seokjin frowned, brushing back your hair.

“I’ll get the thermometer.”

Hoseok bounced you in his arms and kissed your cheeks until he returned, as you babbled to yourself, occasionally whining from your discomfort.

“Here we go.” Seokjin slid the thermometer into your mouth. “Keep it under your tongue, sweetie.”

You pouted, but did as you were told until the thermometer beeped. Then, you started mouthing at Hoseok’s shirt and fiddling with the gold chain around his neck.

“She has a fever,” Seokjin announced. “Baby, tell Da what hurts, please.”

Hoseok shook his head. “I think she’s too little to talk, hyung. She hasn’t said anything other than ‘Baba’ all morning.”

Seokjin tried again, gently asking you, “can you point to what hurts, honey?”

You pointed to your head, then your throat, then gestured at your whole body with a pout.

“Are you achy, love?” Hoseok asked, and you nodded.

“Poor baby,” Seokjin cooed. “Let’s get you some tea with honey and lemon for your throat.”

“I’ll change her and meet you downstairs,” Hoseok offered.

When he placed you on the bed, however, you started to wail.

“Baby, baby, shh.” He knelt down and brushed back your hair, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Why are you crying? Does something hurt?”

You shook your head, making grabby hands to be picked up again.

“Just want to be in Baba’s arms?” He guessed, and you nodded. “Sweetheart, I just need to change you. I’m going to get a new diaper from the drawer and I’ll be right back, I promise. Can you be brave for me for a few seconds?”

You sniffled and nodded, watching him like a hawk as he pressed one last kiss to your forehead. As promised, it only took him a few seconds to turn around and grab a diaper. He was back and kissing your entire face again before you knew it!

“My precious baby girl,” he said, tickling your belly. “Such a good girl for me!”

You were glad when your diaper change was over and you were back in Hoseok’s arms. You didn’t want to be left all alone on the bed again, even if it was just for a few seconds!

Downstairs, Seokjin was putting cooled tea into a bottle for you. “Want Da to help you, princess?”

You nodded, and Hoseok handed you off to Seokjin, telling him, “we have a very clingy baby today. We’ll have to make sure she gets all the love and affection she needs, hmm?”

Seokjin kissed your temple as he settled you on the couch in his lap. “Of course, we’ll make sure our baby gets lots of love and affection. But first, let’s get her throat feeling better, hmm?”

“I’ll get some medicine for her, to bring down the fever,” Hoseok said.

You whimpered when he left the room, but Seokjin was quick to soothe you with kisses on the top of your head. “Da is here, baby. Baba will be right back, okay? He’s getting medicine that will help you feel less yucky.”

You mumbled behind your bottle, sucking down the tea that seemed to soothe your throat a little bit. One hand held Seokjin’s over the bottle and the other fisted his shirt, trying to pull him impossibly closer.

“Here we are.” Hoseok returned with a little cup of yucky-looking purple medicine. “You have to drink this, lovie.”

You shook your head, burying your face in Seokjin’s chest. “No wan’.”

“But it will make your head feel better and the icky fever go away,” Seokjin tried to convince you. “Don’t you want to feel better?”

You poked your head out, nodding. You _did_ want to feel better.

“Then drink it for your daddies, sweetness,” Hoseok tried again.

Begrudgingly, you let Hoseok pour the nasty liquid into your mouth.

“Here, baby,” Seokjin was quick to guide your bottle back to your lips, replacing the taste of the medicine with the tea he had made. “Much better, right?”

You nodded as Hoseok joined you on the couch, wrapping a throw blanket around you to keep you warm. He slung an arm around Seokjin, kissing his temple before starting to rub your belly in slow, soothing motions.

“All done, princess?” Seokjin asked, taking the bottle away when it was empty. “You did so good, honey!”

“Always so good for your daddies,” Hoseok added.

You smiled, giggling when Seokjin tickled you under the chin.

“Da,” you gurgled, reaching up to play with his earring.

“Wouldn’t you like a toy better than Da’s earring?” He asked with a chuckle.

Getting the hint, Hoseok picked up one of your stuffies and handed it to you. “Here you go, peach.”

You snuggled the stuffie close, abandoning Seokjin’s earring. Giggling, you stuck the ear of the dog into your mouth.

“Baby girl, no chewing on your stuffies,” Hoseok cooed. He picked your pacifier up from the table and stuck it in your mouth. “There we go, isn’t that much better?”

You nodded, sucking the soother and mumbling, “behta!”

“Yes, baby, better!” Seokjin encouraged you.

“And I think someone is feeling a bit better, too, hmm?” Hoseok asked. “The medicine is helping?”

You nodded, but made a point to grab onto both of them, as if to tell them that even if you felt better, you still needed them.

Chuckling, Seokjin pressed a kiss to your head. “I know, baby. You don’t have to leave us just because you’re feeling better. We’ll cuddle you all day if you want, alright?”

“We won’t leave you for a second,” Hoseok promised.

And true to their word, they cuddled you all day long, never leaving your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I didn't die, I'm just in wedding planning hell for round two.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ok so, in your story, Jk is like the "Daddy" and also like a "daddy", but in my head, that role always fall to Namjoon. He's just so... well, daddy. And we all know that JK idolized him. Can you write one where JK explores his less-dominant side (i won't say submissive cause I'm not necessarily requesting a bdsm story, just one where he's not the lead/top) with his hero, the one he admires most, THE Rapmon-hyung? And have him be all cute and shy and fanboy and endearing about it?  
> I don't have anything in mind for the sequence of events that would prompt this, so I won't be specific about the scenario or the details, and you can maybe combine this with another request."

Jungkook watched from the corner of his eye as Namjoon adjust himself on the couch _yet again_ , huffing as he stared at the TV screen in front of them. One hand rested around Jungkook’s shoulder, the other tapping on his own thigh in a rhythmic motion.

“Hyung?” Jungkook finally asked, pulling Namjoon out of his stupor.

“Hmm?” Namjoon seemed to realized that he’d been shuffling around, and he quelled his tapping fingers, clearing his throat. “Sorry, Kook, were you saying something?”

Jungkook shook his head. “No, I just… You seem really distracted. Do you want to put something else on? Do you want me to leave you alone? I don’t want to bother you if-”

“Jungkookie,” Namjoon sighed, rubbing his hand over the younger man’s shoulder softly. “No, no, I don’t want you to go.” he sighed again, laughing nervously. “It’s really stupid, and kind of embarrassing.”

Jungkook shook his head, trailing one of his hands onto Namjoon’s thigh, staying close to his kneecap. “You can tell me, hyung.”

Namjoon shifted again at the contact, almost trying to squirm away from Jungkook. He mumbled, barely audible, “I’m really horny.”

“Ah-” Jungkook let out a sharp breath, his hand tightening on Namjoon’s thigh. “S’not embarrassing, hyung.”

Namjoon shrugged. “I just-”

“I can help you,” Jungkook added, quiet. “With your problem.” His hand drifted up a bit, to mid-thigh. “Wanna help you, hyung, if you’ll let me.”

“Yeah?” Namjoon breathed, drinking in the sight of Jungkook. He was blushing up to his ears, averting his eyes, as his hand kept drifting closer and closer to Namjoon’s crotch. “You mean it?”

When Jungkook nodded, bashfully looking up at him, Namjoon nearly lost it right there.

“Then you should get on your knees for me.”

Jungkook gasped softly at his forwardness, scrambling up from the couch and settling himself between Namjoon’s legs, using his hands to spread them wider to accommodate him.

“Like this, hyung?” he asked breathlessly, his hands stroking up Namjoon’s sweatpants.

Namjoon nodded. “Just like this. Look so good between my legs, Kookie.”

Jungkook blushed even redder at the praise, his hands reaching up to tug at Namjoon’s waistband. “Can I?”

Namjoon readily agreed, lifting his hips to help Jungkook along. Soon, his sweats and boxers were around his knees and his cock was resting hard against his stomach, already leaking just from the sight of Jungkook on his knees for him.

“Wanna make you feel good, hyungie,” Jungkook said, wrapping his hand around Namjoon’s cock and tugging upward.

Namjoon gasped, nodding. “You’ll make me feel good, baby. Know you will.”

And so, Jungkook got to work. He guided Namjoon’s member to his mouth, teasing the head with his tongue before licking up the shaft with a quiet groan. “Taste good, hyung.”

“Fuck,” Namjoon cursed, his hips bucking up as Jungkook took him into his mouth. “Feels so good, Jungkook.” When he took him even deeper, Namjoon groaned. “Yeah; shit, just like that,” he added when Jungkook began to bob his head.

Jungkook reached his free hand down to his own sweats, pulling out his aching dick and beginning to pump it in time with his mouth working Namjoon. He groaned around his cock, gut coiling at how hot it was to finally be able to be on his knees for his RapMon-hyung, his favorite rapper, his Namjoonie-hyung.

“Jungkook, shit, feels so good,” Namjoon praised him, hands tangling in Jungkook’s locks and guiding his head. “I’m close, I’m close.”

Jungkook let out a muffled moan at that, bobbing his head and pumping his cock even faster. He felt his own gut tighten up as Namjoon’s hot come shot into his mouth and down his throat. His hyung’s fingers tightened in his hair, and he shuddered as he came all over the floor and his hand.

“Jungkook, _fuck_ ,” Namjoon groaned as the younger pulled off his spent cock. “You’re so good, you did so good.”

He wasted no time pulling Jungkook up for a filthy kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. “Lemme return the-”

Jungkook blushed, tucking his spent cock back into his sweats as he rose from his knees and laughing nervously. He showed Namjoon his come-stained hand and said sheepishly, “I gotta wipe up the floor.”

Namjoon snorted, pulling Jungkook in for one last kiss. “Sucking me got you so horny you had to touch yourself? Couldn’t wait for me, huh?”

And just like that, Jungkook was a blushing mess again as he rushed from the room, looking for some tissues to clean up.

“You’re really cute when you blush, Jungkookie!” Namjoon called after him, and fuck, maybe Jungkook couldn’t help but ask himself why he didn’t let others be in control more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I either write nothing for days or a bunch in one night; there is no in between.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That ending brings me to a idea for a chapter tho... Can you do one where MC is suddenly really into horses, like watching spirit riding free (series), reads books about horses and wants all the horse stuffies she sees.  
> So the boys decide that she can get some horseback riding lessons as an early birthday gift (or something like that)”

“Again, again!”

Yoongi sighed, but still started the series over again. “Baby, you’ve already watched through the whole series five times. Don’t you want to watch something else?”

You shook your head, already enamored with the first episode once more. “Love Spirit, Papa.”

“There are other shows about horses, though!” Hoseok said hopefully. Ponysitter’s Club, Black Beauty, My Little Po-”

“Shh!” You hissed as one of your favorite parts came up.

The boys, for their part, conceded.

Namjoon had been reading you Black Beauty, one chapter every night. You had a plethora of horse figurines lining the shelf above your bed, a few new stuffies (all horses, naturally), and you had even gotten some informational books about horses.

“Daddy, look, see how this horse is different from this one? This breed has a mane that can be black or white, and this one is always brown…”

You spouted horse facts to anyone who would listen, and made Namjoon read you Black Beauty again and again, while watching through Spirit just as many times. All the new clothes the boys bought you had horses on them, Taehyung got you a throw blanket printed with them. Horse sippies, horse bath towels. Every single thing was about horses. Unicorns and rainbows were out; horses were in.

So imagine your excitement when the boys announced that you would get to see a horse up close that weekend!

The boys dressed you in jeans and cowboy boots with a comfy tee shirt (horse printed), and a sweatshirt. You all piled into the car and the driver took you out of the city, until you started passing farms and fields.

“Look, Baba! Cows!”

“There’s sheep, too, love,” Seokjin pointed out.

“And goats!”

Jimin added.

“Daddies!” You screamed, nearly making the driver veer off the road with the sheer volume of your voice. “HORSES!”

Jungkook smiled and patted your head. “That’s where we’re going, baby!”

You scrambled from the car, climbing over your daddies laps in order to rush over to the pasture fence where a white horse was hanging out. You reached your hand out, squealing when the horse seemed to enjoy you stroking his snout.

“Look, look!” You exclaimed as Yoongi joined you. “Petting him, Papa!”

Seokjin chuckled and ruffled your hair. “Tell you what, princess. You can get even closer to the horsie soon, how about that?”

“Mean it?” You asked.

Taehyung nodded. “Come on, let’s go potty first.”

After locating the bathroom, Taehyung led you over to the barn where the rest of your daddies were talking to a nice lady who was leading a horse out of a stall by his reins.

“Horsie!” You shouted, breaking free from Taehyung to run and pet the horse. He was brown and white, and his mane was super soft! The lady leading him chuckled and told you,

“His name is Peanut. Do you like him?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” You giggled when Peanut snorted, blowing hot air onto your hand.

“How would you like to ride him, baby?” Jimin asked, a smile playing at his lips.

You gasped. “Really?” You turned to the lady. “Can I?”

She nodded, and motioned for you to follow her. “Sure thing! Come on, let’s go out to the ring and I’ll show you how!”

You were bursting with excitement as you followed behind her, trailing Peanut into a big, round, fenced-in area. “Can really ride him?” You asked.

She nodded, smiling gently. “Here.” She lead him over to a step stool and told you, “step up on here and put your left foot in the stirrup, okay?”

You did as you were told, instinctively grabbing the saddle on Peanut. Gently, the woman moved your hands up to a knob on the top of the saddle. 

“Grab here and lift yourself up, swing your other leg over and put it in the other stirrup.”

You did, feeling a bit wobbly on top of the horse. You grabbed the knob tightly, trying to keep your balance. The woman smiled at your and assured you,

“You won’t fall, honey. Don’t be afraid.”

“M’not afraid,” you said, puffing out your chest. “Love horsies.”

She chuckled and started leading Peanut by the reins at a slow pace, around the ring.

“Daddies!” You shouted to them; they were all watching you from beyond the fence, taking pictures and waving to you. “Look! I’m horseback riding!”

“You sure are, princess!” Namjoon answered.

“You’re doing so well!” Yoongi told you.

After a few laps around the ring, the woman handed you the reins. 

“Don’t be afraid,” she said. “I’ll be right here next to you and Peanut is a sweet boy; he won’t try to run off. Just hold the reins and I’ll guide him, okay?”

Time flew by, and soon, the woman was helping you off the horse.

“Would you like to feed him a sugar cube for doing such a good job today?” She asked, handing you the treat.

You held it out to the horse, and Peanut took it right from your hand! You giggled at the ticklish feeling of his mouth and whiskers.

“Let’s wash hands before we go,” Hoseok suggested, avoiding holding your hand until you had done so.

“Daddies,” you gushed in the car. “Had so much fun.”

“Oh yeah?” Asked Jungkook. “So much fun that you’d like to come back again?”

You nodded, waving at Peanut as the car drove away from the farm. “Wanna come back, daddies!”

Seokjin pressed a kiss to your head and assured you, “we will, baby girl. You can ride Peanut again soon.”

When you got back home, none of the boys had the heart to complain when you put Spirit on, and Namjoon dutifully read you a chapter of Black Beauty that night before bed.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can i request one where little tae is keeping jungkook all to him self and doesnt want jk to play with yn and tae keeps making excuses so jk can stay with him, then yn gets jealous and starts saying mean things to them and starts to cry because shes jealous and thinks that her daddy doesnt love her anymore only tae but she doesnt know tae was the one keeping him at the end they make up and theres so much fluff 🙂"

You huffed as Taehyung weaseled his way onto Jungkook’s lap yet again, nuzzling into his neck.

“Daddy, wanna cuddle too,” you whined, pouting.

Jungkook tried to adjust Taehyung in his lap to make room for you, but Taehyung whined and clung to Jungkook.

“Daddy,” he whined. “Comfy.”

“But sweetheart,” Jungkook soothed him. “Sissy wants to cuddle, too. Can you make room for her?”

Taehyung huffed, pouting. “I’m hungry, Daddy,” he finally said.

Jungkook patted his bottom to make him stand up, finally regarding you. “Okay, prince. Baby girl, are you hungry, too?”

When you shook your head, he reached out and ruffled your hair. “Wait here, love, we can cuddle after I make Tae some food, okay?”

But “after” never came. You barely saw Jungkook for the rest of the day; he was too busy with Taehyung. When you wanted to play with your Daddy, Taehyung needed Jungkook to help him find his pacifier. When you wanted Jungkook to nap with you, Taehyung peed his pants and needed a bath. When you wanted Jungkook to watch a movie with you, Taehyung was crying because he fell. It seemed that no matter what, Taehyung always needed Jungkook more than you did. 

“Daddy,” you whimpered as Jungkook rocked a sleeping Taehyung in his lap. “Daddy, can we please bake cookies?”

Jungkook shook his head, motioning at Taehyung. “Baby, your brother said he had a nightmare. I don’t want him to have another one and wake up alone.”

Excuses. Jungkook was full of excuses.

“I can’t play right now, sweetheart, Taehyung needs help getting dressed.”

“I can’t get you more juice, honey, I’m putting Taehyung down for a nap. Can you ask one of your other daddies?”

“Taehyung is overwhelmed, princess, we’re going to go have quiet time in his room for a bit. Can you amuse yourself out here, please?”

You finally realized that if you wanted your Daddy’s attention, you would have to do something drastic. So, when Taehyung was being carried upstairs to have a bath after _another_ accident (he had started conveniently having them whenever you wanted to play with Jungkook), you threw an absolute fit.

“Baby girl,” Yoongi tried to soothe you. “Please stop crying, Papa will do anything.”

“Can I cuddle you, sweetie?” Seokjin offered.

“Do you want to play?” Ask Jimin.

“I WANT MY DADDY!” You screamed, tears streaming down your face.

Eventually, you had gotten so worked up that you could barely breathe, and the boys were forced to go get Jungkook from the bathroom. He knelt down in front of you, and instantly, your sobs turned to sniffles.

“Honey, why are you throwing a fit? Daddy was cleaning up your brother, you know that.”

You hiccuped, shaking your head. “Daddy is always doing something with TaeTae. Never has time for me anymore.”

Jungkook furrowed his brow, reaching out to rub your shoulders. “I know Tae has been needing me a little bit more lately, but, Daddy still-”

You shook your head. “Daddy ignores me. Daddy only cares about Taehyungie. If Taehyungie is tired, or hungry, or peed his pants, or-”

“He _has_ been having accidents a lot lately… and usually when you’re trying to get my attention,” Jungkook murmured, almost to himself.

Jimin, overhearing the entire conversation, nodded in agreement. “Maybe you should talk with TaeTae, Kook. It sounds like he’s been trying to get your attention on purpose.”

So Jungkook carried you upstairs, where Taehyung was getting a shirt pulled over his head by Seokjin.

“Hey, prince,” Jungkook murmured, settling himself on the bed with you in his lap. “You feel better now? Nice and clean?”

Taehyung nodded, climbing into Jungkook’s lap with you. “Daddy, need you to-”

“Wait a second, Tae,” Jungkook said, rubbing both his and your back with his hands. “We need to have a talk, okay?”

Taehyung nodded, staring down at his lap. “I in twouble?” He asked. “For having accident?”

Jungkook shook his head. “You aren’t in trouble, love, and especially not for having an accident. I just need to ask you some things.”

Taehyung nodded, fiddling with his hands.

“Taehyungie, have you been trying to take up all of Daddy’s attention? Keep me from sissy?”

Taehyung turned red up to his ears, and that was enough of an answer from Jungkook.

“Baby boy, why, hmm? I thought my little prince was happy to share with his sissy.”

Taehyung pouted, nodding his head. He reached out and grabbed your hand, squeezing it tight in his. “Di-didn’t mean to hurt sissy. Just wanted alone time with Daddy. Wanted to feel special an’ important and… wanted lots of Daddy’s love.”

Your lip trembled as you told him, “I want Daddy’s love too.” Jungkook kissed your head, giving you some. “Want to feel special and i’porant.”

“Oh, babies,” Jungkook cooed. “You’re both so, so special. So important to me. I love you both more than you can imagine.” He pressed a firm kiss to each of your temples. “Daddy has enough love to go around, okay? You don’t need to make up excuses or throw tantrums to have alone time with me.” Thoughtfully, Jungkook added, “what if once a month, you each got a special Daddy Day, hmm? Just a day out alone with Daddy? Would that make you both feel better?”

Taehyung nodded eagerly, and you joined in. “Would like that, Daddy,” you murmured.

“Like it a lot,” Taehyung added.

Jungkook smiled, bouncing you both in his lap. “Okay, little ones. That sounds like a plan.” He pressed one more kiss to each of your heads before asking Taehyung, “do you want to give sissy a big hug and kiss now?”

He nodded, grabbing you and wrapping his arms around you tightly. “Love you, sissy.”

“Love you, Taehyungie,” you answered, hugging him back just as fiercely.

“I sorry for taking Daddy away from you,” he whispered.

“S’okay,” you murmured. “All better now. We get Daddy Days.”

Taehyung nodded, then mumbled into your neck, “might miss you, though. On Daddy Days.”

“Might miss you, too,” you agreed softly.

Jungkook chuckled, pulling you both impossibly closer. “My sweet little babies don’t want to be apart, hmm?” He teased you.

“Daddddddy,” you whined, embarrassed.

“It’s okay, sissy,” Taehyung cut in. “Don’t wanna be away from you agains. Missed you.”

And then, you realized that you hadn’t just missed time with your Daddy, but your brother, too. “Missed you, Taehyungie.”


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "These snippets just reminded me of something you did a loooong time ago. Little snippets of them learning how to be daddies. Mishaps and funny situations. I'd love to see some more of those. Maybe stuff like Jin getting paranoid about her having balanced meals when little and doing tons of recipe research and all the boys complaining about having to eat all organic and healthy. Or some of them going crazy on shopping sprees buying her Little stuff. Or how Tae became the one that she went to fire her diaper stuff at first. Or how Jungkook became her first daddy. Or like "firsts" special moments from the guys POVs. (Like the first time she went to him from a nightmare and he comforted her, or the first time he took care of a booboo, or the first time he made her have that carefree little girl giggle, or the first time she looked at him with complete love and trust.) You know, that sort of thing. Tooth rotting fluff."

**Seokjin**

"Hyung, what on earth are you doing?"

Seokjin nearly jumped out of his skin where he was stacking boxes into the freezer. Once his shock faded into annoyance, he held up one of them, displaying the organic, free-range, low-sodium, gluten-free, Mickey Mouse shaped chicken nuggets.

"Putting away the new food I got for y/n. I didn't think she was eating healthy enough when she's little, but she refused to eat the big girl meals I made her, so…"

He trailed off as Jimin grabbed another one of the boxes and smirked. "Broccoli tater tots? Dairy free pizzas? Organic, raw milk ice cream? Hyung, this is a little overboard."

Seokjin's face fell, and he snatched the box back from Jimin. "Whatever. At least I'm trying! I just want her to be healthy."

He gasped as Jimin's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into one of his famous, perfect hugs. "She appreciates you trying so hard, hyung. _I_ appreciate it. Tae does, too. We were all really nervous to tell you guys, and you've all been so great about it."

Seokjin melted into the embrace, ignoring the freezer door, left wide open. "Maybe chicken nuggets a few times a week aren't going to kill her," he conceded.

Jimin snickered again. "I'm sure it won't, hyung."

**Yoongi**

"Oppa."

Yoongi groaned and rolled over, flicking on the light on his nightstand. "Y/n?"

He watched as you squirmed at the use of your name, and he mentally face-palmed as he saw the stuffie you were clutching close to your chest.

"Sorry, honey," he whispered. "What's up? It's the middle of the night."

You worried your lower lip, hiding your face behind your stuffed dog. _Adorable_ , Yoongi thought.

"Had a nightmare, oppa. M'sorry. Sorry for waking you up! Just scared and-"

"Little one," Yoongi patted the space next to him, pulling back the covers. "It's okay, don't be sorry. I'm glad you woke me up. Glad you came to me. Come lay down."

He immediately pulled you close to him when you crawled into bed with him, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly, earning a shake of your head. "That's alright," he murmured. "You don't have to. You're here with oppa now, and I'll keep you safe. Do you believe me?"

You looked up at him with wide eyes, nodding. "That's why I came here, oppa. Knew you would protect me from bad dreams."

His heart swelled, and he kissed your forehead. "That's right, oppa will protect you. You can always come to oppa when you need help, okay?"

Yoongi stayed up after you had drifted off, brushing back your hair and whispering softly to you. He made sure you slept peacefully, keeping his word and keeping all the bad dreams again. After all, his little girl had finally trusted him enough to come to him after a nightmare. And Yoongi was going to make sure that you knew you could come to him every night if you needed to.

**Hoseok**

"I know we haven't spent too much time alone together," Hoseok told you as you fiddled with the doll in your lap. "But I really hope that you'll learn to trust me, sweetheart."

You shrugged, thumbing the doll's hair. "Trust you, oppa."

"Yeah?" He asked, brightening at that. "Can I play with you?"

"Mhm."

You were still reserved around the boys aside from Jimin and Taehyung. Even when you slipped, you still made sure not to slip too far, not to let your guard down too much. You played quietly, trying to be a good girl, trying to make sure that your oppas and Jungkook liked little you as much as they did big you.

And Hoseok could tell you were holding back.

"Why hello there!" He said, picking up a doll from the floor. "What's your name, hmm?"

You answered quietly for your doll, "Princess Cordelia."

Hoseok let out an exaggerated gasp, bending his doll forward in a bow. "Princess! Your majesty! Oh, what a pleasure to make your acquaintance! An honor! I'm just beside myself!"

It seemed to work.

You giggled, high-pitched and eyes shining as you watched Hoseok speak for his doll. His heart clenched at the sight, committing every single one of your features in that moment to memory, so he would never forget it.

The first time you'd laughed so loud. The first time you'd looked so innocent and carefree around him. The first time he'd made his little girl laugh like she trusted him.

"You're silly, oppa," you said between giggles.

"Baby girl, I'll be silly for the rest of my life if it makes you light up like that," he whispered.

**Namjoon**

"Up you go!"

Namjoon grinned as you climbed up the rock wall with his help, scrambling up onto the jungle gym.

"Gonna slide, oppa! You watch?"

"Of course I'll watch, princess. Show me how good you can slide down!"

You skipped over to the slide, launching yourself down with your hands held high in the air.

"Did it, oppa! Did you see? Did you?"

Namjoon kissed the top of your head and assured you, "I saw, sweetheart. You did so great! Want to show me again?"

"Mhm!"

This time, you got to the rock wall quicker than Namjoon. In your hurry to get back up the jungle gym and show your oppa what a good slider you were, your foot slipped, and you fell from the wall.

"Honey!"

Instead of hitting the ground, you landed in strong arms.

"O-oppa!"

"I've got you." Namjoon silently thanked his body for cooperating and not allowing his god of destruction tendencies to shine through in that moment. He nuzzled his nose to your scalp, kissing your hair. "Don't worry, baby. I've got you."

When he set you down, you looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Are you hurt? Sweetie-"

You shook your head, reaching up and putting your finger to his lips. "Not hurt, oppa. Just glad that you caught me."

Namjoon sighed with relief, nodding. "I'll always catch you, little one."

And he could tell by the way you looked at him, eyes full of trust, that you believed him. That day, he promised himself that he would never let you down.

**Jimin**

"This is your apartment, hmm?" Jimin asked, watching you struggle with the key. "Here, let me do it," he offered. "You're much too little for that, darling."

You handed him the key with shaking hands, and he got the door open in seconds. He made sure to give you your key back before ushering you inside.

"I'll wait out here, hyung," Taehyung said. "I don't want to overwhelm her, you know?"

Jimin agreed that would be best; after all, it seemed like it was the first time that anyone had seen you in littlespace. You had seemed very skittish and scared as the boys walked you back to work, and even more so during the walk to your apartment building.

"Would you like to get ready for bed, honey?" Jimin asked you gently.

Nodding, you gestured down the hall. "Bedroom is here."

"Okay," Jimin hummed, leading you down the hall by the small of your back. "Can you go potty and brush your teeth for me? I'll find you some comfy pajamas while you do."

"Okay, Jimin," you whispered, shuffling into the bathroom. You seemed sleepy already.

Jimin smiled at your room, filled with pastel colors and stuffed animals. He dug a pair of fuzzy pajamas out of your dresser before sitting on your bed with a stuffed bear in his lap.

"I-I'm ready for bed," came your timid voice moments later.

Jimin smiled, trying to put you at ease as he rose from the bed. "I'll turn around while you change, okay? Then I'll tuck you in. How does that sound?"

"Yes, please," you whispered.

After you were changed, Jimin helped you into bed, tucking your bear under your arm. "I put mine and Taehyung's numbers in your phone," he told you, gesturing to where he had set your phone on the nightstand. "I really, really hope you'll send us a text tomorrow. I'd love to see you again."

You blushed, all but hiding your face behind the blanket. "You don't hate me? Think I'm weird?"

Jimin's heart broke at the wavering of your voice, how quickly you assumed that they would reject you. "Little one, we don't hate you. We don't think you're weird." He paused a moment, brushing back your hair. "I really like you, actually. I think you're sweet, and kind, and I would love to get to know you, if you'd let me. So please, text one of us tomorrow."

You nodded, eyes getting droopy. Jimin chuckled at your sleepy expression. "Goodnight sweetheart," he whispered. "I hope you have the sweetest dreams."

As he rose to leave the room, and your apartment, he heard a faint whisper from your bed.

"Goodnight, Minnie. Thank you."

Yeah; he really hoped you would text one of them tomorrow.

**Taehyung**

"TaeTae?" You whispered, squirming in his lap. "Would never hate me, right?"

Taehyung squeezed you closer to him, assuring you, "I would never hate you, honey. What's going on? Why would you say that?"

You took a deep breath, crawling from his lap to your bed, where you pulled out a duffel bag from underneath. "Wanna show you stuffs."

Taehyung nodded, waiting patiently.

"Pwomise you won't hate me?"

Taehyung held out his pinky, which you eagerly linked yours to. "I would never, ever hate you, sweetie."

Taking a deep breath, you pulled out the contents of the duffel bag: a diaper, a onesie, a rattle, and a bottle.

Taehyung looked over the items carefully, breaking onto a wide grin. "Does my baby want to be even littler, hmm? Want TaeTae to get you all cozy and make you a bottle?"

You breathed a sigh of relief at his unquestioned acceptance, nodding. "Just you, TaeTae. Nobody else, p'ease."

"Not even Minnie, hmm?"

You shook your head.

"That's okay, little one. We go at your pace, remember?" Taehyung reached for you, pulling you into his lap. "Thank you for trusting me with this, baby. Thank you for being comfortable enough to tell me what you want. What you _need_."

And as Taehyung gently changed you into a diaper and onesie, holding you close as he shook a rattle in his hand, you felt yourself drifting off to a place you had never let yourself venture before. And you knew that Taehyung would take care of you, no matter how little you were.

**Jungkook**

"Kookie, Kookie!"

Jungkook was up in an instant, dashing into the living room at the sound of your cries. When he found you clutching one hand in the other, he quickly knelt down with you, trying not to panic.

"Angel, what happened? Did you get hurt?"

You whimpered, nodding and showing him your pink knuckles. "Wa-was playing and hit my h-hand on the co-cof-fee table!"

Jungkook carefully extracted your injured hand from your uninjured one, looking it over. "Oh, sweetheart. It's just a little boo-boo; you'll be okay. Do you believe Kookie?"

But you shook your head, fresh tears streaming down your face.

"Aw, honey, don't cry." With one hand, he wiped away your tears, and the other, he brought yours to linger near his lips. "Want Kookie to kiss it and make it all better?"

You sniffled, nodding at him with glassy eyes. "P'ease, Kookie. Kisses."

Jungkook smiled at the cute lilt in your voice, the way you looked at him for direction even when you were in pain. He pressed a barrage of soft kisses to your reddened knuckles, sighing softly.

"There you go, baby girl. All better now, okay?"

You smiled back, albeit watery, and nodded. "Kookie fixed boo-boo."

Jungkook pulled you into a tight hug, assuring you, "little girl, I'll fix any boo-boo you want me to, as long as I can still see you smile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sad and ordered myself some new BE merch. The shirt that has the life goes on lyrics on it? Much excite.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you please do a really relaxing bedtime chapter, specifically with a part where Seokjin brushes the MCs hair and it’s just fuzzy and sleepy... Maybe a bath time scene with Seokjin and afterwards he brushes the super sleepy MCs teeth, does some skincare and back in the bedroom brushes their hair until they basically fall asleep in his lap. Thanks for always doing these requests, I love the two of mine you’ve done so far!"

"Getting sleepy, little bear?"

You shook your head, denying, even as your head drooped against Seokjin's shoulder and another yawn escaped your lips.

Chuckling, Seokjin kissed the top of your head. "Come on, baby, Da will get you all ready for bed, okay?"

You were ready to protest again, but Seokjin lifted you into his arms instead of making you walk. You shut your eyes as he carried you upstairs, focusing on the subtle bounce as he took the stairs and the way his warm, strong arms held you close.

"Wan' you to bwush my hair, Da."

Seokjin kissed your forehead as he set you on the bathroom counter before turning on the tap to fill the tub. "Of course, love. Da will brush your hair."

"Wash it first?"

Seokjin shook his head, pulling out a hair tie and pulling your hair into a bun. "We washed it yesterday, sweetie. Don't want it to get dried out. Da will wash your body and then we can brush your hair in bed, hmm?"

You yawned, nodding. You were too sleepy to argue about washing your hair. You shivered as Seokjin pulled your shirt over your head, hugging yourself with your hands.

"You'll be in the nice, warm bath in a second, princess," Seokjin cooed as he pulled off your pants and underwear.

"Mm…"

The water was nice and warm, with just the right amount of bubbles. Seokjin hadn't put in any bath toys, knowing you were much too tired to play with them.

"M'sleepy, Da," you mumbled as he ran a soapy washcloth over every inch of your skin.

"You'll be ready for bed soon, angel," he assured you.

"Gotta go pee-pee, Da."

"Da is almost done washing you," he murmured. "Wait just a few more minutes, love."

Your eyes were fluttering shut again by the time he pulled you from the bath and wrapped you in a fluffy towel.

"My sleepy little bean," he said, letting your hair back down. "Let's go potty and brush teeth."

You were too sleepy to do much of anything for yourself, so Seokjin guided you to the toilet and sat you down. He wiped for you, kissing the top of your head, before pulling you back up and dressing you in warm, soft pajamas.

"Comfy?" He asked as he wet your toothbrush in the sink.

"Mhm."

"Open," he commanded softly, and you obeyed. He brushed your teeth for you, guiding you to the sink to spit out the toothpaste after. "Rinse, baby."

You grumbled, but did as he said, swishing water around in your mouth before spitting it out.

"Good girl," Seokjin praised you, taking out your moisturizer. "Let Da see your face, honey."

Seokjin massaged the cream into your skin carefully, making sure you avoid your eyes and lips. You hummed contently when he finally picked you up again, carrying you into your bedroom.

"I'll brush your hair now, sweetheart. Or are you too sleepy? Do you want to go to bed?"

"No!" You pouted, clumsily crawling into his lap. "Brushies, pwease."

Seokjin laughed softly, but obediently picked up your hairbrush. "Okay, little love. Da will brush your hair."

You relaxed to the feeling of the hairbrush running through your hair, his fingers following after. He massaged your scalp here and there, and you felt your eyes starting to get heavy.

"Feels good?" He asked you, and you could barely grunt in response. You were so, so sleepy!

"My precious girl," he whispered as your head started to loll forward. "My sleepy little princess. Da's got you."

He held you up with his free hand, brushing your hair until you were pretty much asleep in his lap.

"No leave," you mumbled as he laid you down in bed, tucking the covers around you.

"I won't leave, baby girl," he replied, kissing your lips chastely. "I won't ever leave. I love you so much, sweetness."

You drifted off to the around of his soft voice, his fingers carding through your hair in butterfly touches.

"I love you, honey," he repeated. "I hope you have the sweetest dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really stressed and sad 🥺 Where tf is Seokjin to brush my hair 🤣


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So...remember Yoongi's adult time on Part 1? What if she suddenly remembered it because there was a stylist noona making moves on him so she got a bit jealous and clingy in both baby space and big space. 🤔 Is that requestable? also, still love this so much! 💜"

You were a good sharer; your daddies told you all the time. You were good at sharing your toys when Taehyung was little with you, you were good at sharing your snacks, you were good at sharing your daddies with each other.

You were a good girl, and you were always good at sharing. Until you saw the stylist doing Yoongi's makeup getting a _bit_ too close to him. Angling herself so that her low-cut top was right in front of his eyes. Fluttering her eyelashes at him.

And suddenly, you were reminded of when you had walked in on Yoongi having "grown-up time" with that girl. How upset he had been that you interrupted them. How he had come to you and apologized and assured you that he loved you more than grown-up time with any silly girl.

But still, you couldn't be too safe, hmm?

You crossed the room in a quick stride, wasting no time plopping yourself right on Yoongi's lap, causing the stylist to have to move out of the way.

"Baby, what-"

"Miss you, Papa."

Yoongi sighed, casting the stylist an apologetic glance. "Honey, noona is doing my makeup, yeah? Can you go sit somewhere else? Look, Tou-san's makeup is already done! You can-"

"No!" You wormed your way even closer, wrapping your arms tight around his waist and refusing to let go. "Want Papa. Please. Please no make me go 'way."

He was a sucker for your pleading. Reluctantly, he held you tight and kissed the top of your head. "I won't make you go away, sweetheart. Don't get upset, please."

"I can work around her," the stylist finally sighed, not sounding too happy about it.

The next time you saw the same stylist spending too long talking to Yoongi, you ran up to him again, tugging his arm urgently.

“Princess, Papa is talking right now. Can you go find one of your other daddies?”

You shook your head, tugging him away. “Have to go potty, Papa. Please.”

He sighed, but sensing the whining lilt in your voice, let you pull him away.

You were even jealous when you were big; that was a new one. When the stylist joined Yoongi on the couch in the green room, sitting much too close, you sat on the other side of him and ran your fingers up and down his arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Oppa,” you whispered in his ear. “Can we go somewhere more private?”

When he looked up at you, you licked your lips, and that was enough to have him shooting up from his seat and yanking you from the room. If you ended up bracketed against the wall in a nearby storage closet, well, you weren’t complaining.

When you saw the stylist eying him up from across the room, looking as if she was about to strike up another conversation, you beat her to it. You wrapped your arms around Yoongi’s waist, nuzzling into his neck and kissing the soft skin there.

“Jagi, what’s up?” He asked you, tilting your chin up using his fingers.

“Just miss you, that’s all,” you murmured. You made sure that the stylist saw you press your lips to his in a laguid kiss.

“Baby,” Yoongi sighed as he helped you wash your face in the studio bathroom sink. “Papa thinks it’s a bit convenient that you always need cuddles, or have to go potty, or spill something on yourself right when he’s talking to noona, hmm?”

You shrugged, averting your eyes as threw the damp paper towel he had been using to clean you into the trash. “Dunno what comb-een-int means.”

Yoongi raised his eyebrows, setting his hands on your shoulders. “And it isn’t just when you’re little, either,” he continued. “You always seem to pop up and need my attention when you’re big, too.”

When you didn’t answer, he crouched down on your level and forced you into eye contact. “Little one, is there something you want to talk to Papa about? Any feelings you need him to know about? Papa can’t help you if you don’t tell him what’s going on in that pretty little head.”

You bit your lip, nodding. “M’jealous,” you mumbled, cheeks heating.

“Jealous?” He asked, rubbing your shoulders. “Why would you be jealous, love? You’re my little girl, my jagi, my beautiful, wonderful princess. Noona is just a coworker. What ever could you be jealous of?”

You shrugged again and shuffled your feet. “When you were having grown-up time in your room and uhm, you and unnie got mad at me for knocking. ‘Member that, Papa?”

He nodded, nuzzling his nose against your cheek. “I remember, baby. Papa wasn’t very nice, was he? He made a mistake, but he apologized for it. And now, we’re together, aren’t we? You, and me, and all your other daddies. I don’t have eyes for anyone else.”

You smiled softly. “Mean it? Don’t want her even though she flirts with you?”

Yoongi shook his head. “I don’t want her, baby. You’re the only girl I want, got it? My only jagi and my only little girl.”

You broke into a grin, launching yourself into Yoongi’s arms. “T’ank you, Papa. Always wanna be your jagi and your little girl.”

Yoongi kissed the top of your head, lifting you into his arms, and assured you, “sweetheart, you always will. I promise.”


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May i request another filthy one then? This takes place after Hoseok's chapter where he made her "pee". And JK being his competitive self, wants to challenge how many times he can make her do that. In various positions.😳 I'm sorry if it's too much. You can reject if you want. 👐🏻"

"You remember what I made you do when we were with Jimin and Taehyungie?" Jungkook asked.

You glanced over at him, eyebrows raised. His voice was _much_ too casual for what he was implying. "I remember," you said carefully.

Jungkook slid his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer and kissing your head. "Anyone else make you do that? Other than Hobi-hyung?"

You shook your head. "And Hobi-oppa makes me do it all the time, I think when it happened with you it was just a fluke…"

Jungkook's grip tightened on you, his lips turning down. "You think I can't make you squirt like he can?" He challenged. "I bet I can! I bet I can make you do it every single time!"

You rolled his eyes, dismissing him. After all; you knew Jungkook was competitive, but he couldn't be _that_ competitive, right?

Wrong.

If you would have checked his phone, you would see that his search history quickly filled with tips and methods to make girls squirt. He was taking this challenge _very_ seriously.

"Gonna make you squirt," Jungkook groaned as he pistoned his fingers inside of you, making you squirm.

"Hobi-op-ah! Oppa has already-" you moaned as his mouth found your clit, sucking. "Made me squirt th-this way!"

"With his mouth?" Jungkook asked, barely pulling away for a moment.

You shook your head, moaning at the sensations. "N-no. Kook, that's gross, your mouth will-"

"I want it," he whispered against you. "Come on, baby, I want it on my face."

And goddamn, if those words didn't make you come. You did as he asked, squirting into his mouth and onto his face, watching as he licked the remnants of your pleasure obscenely.

Now that he knew he could do it with his mouth, he moved on to another position. Doggy style he had down pat; he wanted to make you squirt missionary. It wasn't quite as easy as he had hoped.

After a few minutes of fingering your g-spot and licking you, he shoved himself inside and started thumbing at your clit, working you towards your release. But much to his disappointment, you didn't squirt for him. He furrowed his brow, promising you,

"I'll make you squirt next time."

And as promised, he did.

That time, he spent even more time fingering you. He wanted until you were right on edge, aching to come, ready to explode. Then he pushed inside, and you couldn't help the stream that hit his chest and stomach. With the way he moaned, however, he didn't seem to mind in the least.

You really didn't mind Jungkook's competitive streak; after all, you go to feel really good from it, so who were you to complain?

"Hyung," Jungkook said at dinner one time, mouth full of rice. "I've made noona squirt _three times_ this week," he bragged.

"Jungkook!" You all but shouted, cheeks burning.

"Fuck, Kook, come on," Seokjin complained.

"What?" He asked. "I've made her do it in more ways than hyung has!" He cast a pointed look in Hoseok's direction. "I made her squirt with my mouth, in missionary, and even up against the wall!"

Hoseok nearly choked at that, shaking his head. "It's not a competition, Kook."

"But I-"

"Jungkook," you cut in sternly. "You don't need to brag to the whole house!"

Yoongi shrugged, his teeth glinting as he smiled. "Why not? It's kinda hot."

"Maybe I'll try and make her squirt," Taehyung mused.

"Can I help?" Asked Jimin, pouting.

"That isn't fair!" Namjoon exploded. "I want to make her squirt, too!"

"Everyone _shut up_!" You finally squeaked. "You're all so embarrassing, jeez."

Hoseok cracked a smile. "But jagi, doesn't it feel good?"

You huffed, ducking your head. "Sure, when it's happening. Not when we're talking about it at the dinner table!"

Jungkook reached out and ruffled your hair. "I'm sorry, noona. I'll stop if you want."

"Making me squirt, or talking about it at dinner?"

Jungkook grinned, shaking his head. "Just talking about it, babe. I wanna keep making you feel good."

You smirked, pleased with that response. "I look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the next three days off and dammit if I don't deserve to relax for those three days. My fiance made a fort for me last night after work and we had a tea party with my stuffies (using my great great grandmas fine china tea set, sorry, nana). He said I could be little all weekend if I wanted, but I'm too shy for that 😅


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "so jungkook comes back home from the salon after hsi hair is blonde and mc sees it and is jealous and begs jjk to have her hair blonde. then he tells her she cant change her hair again for a while then shes like but i like my hair now too. so jungkook gets temporary dye and dyes her hair blonde"

“Daddy, you look like a robber,” you said, watching as he skulked into the room wearing his black beanie.

He chuckled and joined you on the couch, rubbing your shoulders. “A robber, huh?”

“Mhm!”

“What if I told you I have a surprise under my hat?” He teased you, drawing your attention away from the TV.

“Surprise?” You asked. “Unnies dyed your hair?”

Jungkook nodded with a grin. “Can you guess what color?”

You jumped in your seat, squealing, “red, red! Cherry Kook, Cherry Kook!”

“Afraid not, baby doll,” he said, unceremoniously tugging his hat from his head and revealing his blonde locks.

And you? Well, you absolutely _shrieked_. “Daddy, I love it!” You ran your fingers through his hair, bouncing on the spot. “Looks so good, Daddy. I wanna have yellow hair, too! Please, please, can I?”

Jungkook pulled you onto his lap, shaking his head. “Lovie, if we dye your hair, you can’t dye it again for a long time or it will get dry and unhealthy. You really need to be sure before Daddy lets you dye it.”

You pouted, shaking your head. “Wanna match you, though. Wanna match Daddy.”

Jungkook contemplated for a moment before breaking into a grin. “How about we dye it with temporary dye, hmm? Then it will fade and we can dye it right back to your natural color again if you don’t like it!”

You squealed again. You really wanted to match Jungkook! “Yes, Daddy, please! Now? We do it now?”

So, Jungkook made a quick run to the drug store with you in tow, buying temporary blonde hair dye. You sat patiently on the bathroom counter as he gloved his hands and using a dye brush, started brushing goo onto each strand of your hair. It smelled yucky, and you wrinkled your nose.

“My silly girl,” he chided you, kissing your nose. “Making funny faces.”

“Smells weird, Daddy.”

“Mhm,” he agreed. “The dye noona used on my hair smelled even _weirder_ , can you believe that?”

After Jungkook finished applying the dye, you let it sit in your hair for 30 minutes. It was the longest half hour of your life! You just wanted to see yourself matching Jungkook and take a bunch of cute selfies!

Soon enough, the timer on Jungkook’s phone went off, and he rinsed your hair in the sink before applying special conditioner to keep your hair soft and shiny even with the dye.

“I’m gonna dry it, baby,” he told you. “Then you can see it.”

Jungkook patiently ran a brush through your hair as he blow-dried it, and you impatiently bounced in place and sat on your hands to keep from rushing him. He peppered your face with kisses as he worked, making you giggle.

“Wanna see now, princess?” He asked, shutting off the dryer. “You look like Rapunzel.”

“Don’t wanna look like Rapunzel, wanna look like Daddy!”

Jungkook chuckled. “You can look like both,” he conceded.

When he turned you around to face the mirror, your hair was indeed the same color as his! You gasped, wrapping your arms tightly around his waist.

“I love it. Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

He kissed your forehead and assured you, “it was my pleasure, doll. I’m glad you like it.”

“Selfies?” You asked. “Wanna take twinnie pictures!”

Jungkook nodded and lifted you into his arms. “Let’s go put on matching shirts, too, hmm? Then we can really be twins!”

When the rest of the boys came home, they were pleased to see you and Jungkook wearing matching purple sweaters and your matching blonde hair, cuddled up on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not allowed to dye my hair anymore because I would dye it and it would get all damaged from it and then I would complain and chop it all off. So now I just keep it black and in turn, I am able to keep it long by not chopping it off. Might have to start dying it black though, because I have been finding pesky greys for a few years now (I swear I'm only 25?).


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "omg you should have done a spicy chapter for chapter 69! i would have died. some yoongi namjoon reader spice? yeah i am deceased."
> 
> "can we please get daddy joon like in this chapter with mc finally having sexy time"

You knew that all the guys were together now, but you couldn’t help but see some of them being to together as an _odd pairing_. Jungkook and Taehyung? You didn’t bat an eye. Jimin and Taehyung? Normal. Yoongi and Hoseok? It wasn’t unusual to find them playing tonsil hockey.

You didn’t expect, however, to find Yoongi in Namjoon’s bed when you barged in to ask him a question about the wifi not working. But damn, the question flew right out of your head at the sight in front of you.

Yoongi was straddling Namjoon on the bed, grinding down onto him as Namjoon’s hands on his ass steadied him. His mouth was parted, Namjoon’s tongue licking inside easily. You gasped and tried to back out of the room, but they both froze and looked up, only to relax upon seeing you.

“Wanna join, jagi?” Yoongi smirked.

You blushed, shrugging, until Namjoon held out his hand; an invitation. “Come on, baby. Get over here.”

Yoongi scooted backwards to make room for you between them, wasting no time pulling you in front of him and grinding his erection against your ass. “Glad you could join us,” he smirked, kissing down your neck as Namjoon licked your lips, wasting no time asking for entrance.

It didn’t take long for their touches to become stifling; for all three of you to rid each other of your shirts. Namjoon paused to shoo you and Yoongi off of him and reached for his own belt buckle. 

“Undress,” he ordered the two of you. “I have an idea.”

You and Yoongi complied diligently, Yoongi shimmying out of his jeans and then helping you out of your sweats. He smirked as he pulled down your panties, seeing the evidence of your arousal painting them.

“So turned on already, jagi,” he teased.

You cast a pointed look at his leaking erection. “You aren’t doing much better, hmm?”

Namjoon cleared his throat from where he was standing at the edge of the bed. He patted the foot of the bed and said, “hyung, lie and with your head here. Sweetheart, get on top of him in the 69 position. Ass in the air, yeah?”

Yoongi grinned, clearly already seeing what Namjoon’s master plan one. He did as he was told, his head at the foot of the bed, almost touching Namjoon’s legs where he stood. You, albeit embarrassed, crawled on top of him so that your center was above his face and your entrance was at the perfect height for Namjoon. Yoongi’s cock was hard and proud against his stomach, and you ghosted your breath over it.

“Jagi,” he breathed. “Jagi, come on.”

You giggled as Namjoon started rubbing his hands over your ass, squeezing. “Hyung, so impatient,” he chided.

Yoongi groaned underneath you, finally leaning up and licking your clit. “Come on, jagi, please?” And then, he busied his mouth on you again.

“Fuck,” you cursed. “Fuck, okay.”

You took Yoongi into your mouth just as Namjoon pushed inside of you, filling you up. You moaned at the sudden sensation, your tongue stuttering where it swirled around Yoongi’s shaft and creating a chain reaction; his mouth stuttered against your clit.

“So good, jagi,” Namjoon crooned, rocking his hips. “So tight for me.”

You suctioned your lips around Yoongi’s dick, making him groan around your clit. Namjoon picked up the pace, his hands reaching down from your ass to your boobs, playing with your nipples.

“Shit,” you whispered, your mouth still full of Yoongi’s dick.

“Getting close, babe?” Namjoon asked. “I want you to make hyung come first. Can you do that for me, jagi?”

You nodded, hoping he could see the action from his point of view. He must have, because he moaned as you sucked the tip of Yoongi’s cock before engulfing him once more, bobbing your head with a newfound fervor.

“Fuck, jagi,” Yoongi gasped. “Gonna come, move your-”

But you kept your lips wrapped around his pulsing cock, swallowing everything he gave you as Namjoon moaned and pinched your nipples. 

There you go, baby,” Namjoon praised you. “Made him come so nice. Swallowed it all so nice. Gonna returned the favor, hyung?”

And suddenly, Yoongi’s mouth was sending shockwaves up your spine. You whined, Namjoon’s cock hitting you at just the right angle, Yoongi’s mouth making you see stars. You whimpered as you came so hard you almost blacked out, spots dancing over your eyes as they both worked you through it, before Namjoon spilled deep inside you.

“Jeez,” Namjoon groaned as he pulled out, carefully helping you off Yoongi and catching you when you collapsed on your jelly legs. “That was fucking amazing.”

Yoongi nodded in agreement, pulling you into a deep kiss to taste himself on your tongue. Then Namjoon cut in, grabbing the back of his neck and whispering, “lemme taste you too, hyung.”

“So good,” Yoongi groaned, falling back against the pillows. “That was great, Joon.”

Namjoon smirked, pulling you between them to snuggle. He stretched his arm to wrap around both you and Yoongi, kissing each of your heads. “Glad you could join us, jagi,” he snickered, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Yoongi.


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello! Hope you're doing wonderful :> May I request one where reader gets kind of bratty for some reason, but its all for a good reason. Something like she's acting up because something will happened to the boys or one of the boys that could lead to injuries and she's actually looking for a solution or something? In the end the boys are really proud and very thankful and it gets fluffy and all that. Im sorry if its too much and you could just ignore, but hope you have a great day!"

You huffed, staring at the door as the clock ticked on and on.

"What's wrong, little one?" Seokjin asked with a pout.

But you only shook your head, ducking your head away from the door. He would be home soon, you just _knew it_. He had promised not to overwork himself, so he wouldn't, right?

But the hours ticked by, and Jimin was still nowhere to be found. By the time your bedtime rolled around, you were an anxious mess, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Come on, baby, time for bed," Taehyung stood and offered you his hand to lead you upstairs.

But instead of jumping up off the couch, you crossed your arms over your chest and shook your head. "No, Tou-san."

Namjoon jerked his head towards you as Hoseok gasped. "Little girl, I _know_ you didn't just say no to your Tou-san."

You shook your head at Namjoon. "Not going to bed," you said.

"Oh no?" Yoongi asked, eyebrows raised. "And why do you think that?"

You squirmed, paling under his heavy gaze. "Not going to bed, yet," you repeated.

"You are going to bed," Jungkook told you, "or you are getting a spanking. Your choice."

You scowled, holding your ground. "No bed," you repeated.

"Fine then," Seokjin huffed. Before you knew it, you were draped over his knee and squirming to be let up. "You'll get a spanking, then."

"No, Da! No!"

Seokjin spanked you for ages, or more like, ten times. When he finally let you up and pulled you into his lap, he kissed away your tears.

"Are you ready to be a good girl and go to bed now?" He asked.

But much to all the boy's dismay, you shook your head yet again. "No be till Appa come back."

Taehyung sighed. "Is that what this is about, baby?" He asked. "I know you want Appa to tuck you in, but you need to go to bed. He'll be here in the morning when you wake up-"

"No!" You screamed. "Not about tucking me in. Not about me."

"Baby..?" Jungkook knelt in front of you, thumbing at your tears.

"Wo-working too hard! Not eating! Dancing too much! Appa gonna get hurt!"

And just like that, the boys fell silent. The room remained stagnant aside from your sobs for a few moments, until Namjoon broke the silence.

"Honey, you think he's relapsing? Overworking himself?"

You nodded, sniffling. "Not a brat. Just worried about Appa."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," Seokjin murmured into your scalp. "I'm sorry we didn't give you a chance to explain."

"Tell you what," Yoongi said, joining Jungkook where he knelt in front of you. "Papa is going to go get Appa right now, okay? I'll bring him home and make sure he eats. Then I'll come bring him to your bed, and when you wake up, you'll have your Papa and Appa right there. Would you like that?"

You managed a watery smile, nodding. "Papa take care of Appa?"

Yoongi nodded. "Of course I will, doll."

"Will you come to bed now, princess?" Hoseok asked. "Now that you know your Appa is in good hands?"

Finally, you nodded, a yawn making its way past your lips. You _were_ pretty tired, after all. 

"Love you, daddies."

"We love you, baby girl."

And just as promised, you woke up snuggled between Yoongi and Jimin. Jimin held you close, nuzzling against your neck as he woke up.

"Love, thank you for taking care of me. For looking out of me."

You smiled, bursting with pride for helping Jimin. "Always wanna look out for you, Appa."

And with that, you drifted back off to sleep. Jimin finally got the rest he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My niece is literally my bff. Any time we're together, she is glued to my hip. Today she didn't want to leave my house and go back home. She is afraid of our beardie however 🤣 Our nephew loves it though.


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: behind the scenes of Yoongi being best hyung.

Yoongi leaned against the doorframe of the studio, watching as Jimin dragged his tired limbs through the motions of the dance. There was no music playing, just the sound of Jimin's footsteps and his ragged breathing filling the room.

"You've got a very worried little girl at home," Yoongi finally spoke, alerting Jimin to his presence.

The dancer froze and made eye contact through the mirror. "I'll go home when I'm done."

But Yoongi shook his head, propelling himself from the doorway and making his way to Jimin. On the way, he stopped and picked up a towel.

"You're gonna come home now," Yoongi said softly, gently dabbing at Jimin's sweaty face and neck.

"Hyung," Jimin whined, ducking away.

"Jiminie," he murmured, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. "Come on. Come home with hyung and let me take care of you."

"You should be taking care of the baby," Jimin argued. "She's the one that needs you."

Yoongi shook his head. "She has all her other daddies taking care of her. And I promised her that when she woke up, her Papa and Appa would be in bed with her. She'll be really upset if I go back on my promise, hmm?"

Jimin shrugged, pulling away. The guilt of you being upset ate away at him, and it was enough for him to nod jerkily. "Let's go, then."

At home, Yoongi led Jimin into the kitchen by the waist and sat him at the counter. "I'll heat up your leftovers."

"But i'm not hung-"

"You're going to eat your leftovers," Yoongi said simply, placing the plate in the microwave.

"Stop talking to me like-"

"Like what?" Yoongi spun around. "Like you're someone I love? Someone I want to protect and take care of?"

Jimin's lower lip started to tremble, and he shrugged. "Li-like her, I was gonna say. You're talking to me like we talk to h-her when she's little."

Yoongi softened, moving over to where Jimin was seated on the stool and wrapping him in a tight hug. "You don't need to be little to be taken care of. Hyung just wants to take care of you, Jiminie. I'm worried about you," he murmured against his scalp, kissing him there.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Jimin apologized as the microwave beeped.

Yoongi leaned down and kissed his cheek before breaking the contact. "No apologies, babe. You're okay. Just listen to hyung, okay?"

And so Jimin did. He let Yoongi feed him bite by bite. It was easier than feeding himself. He felt less guilty, somehow. After he ate, Yoongi led him to the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripping them both.

"Love you, Jimin," Yoongi murmured as he washed Jimin's body for him.

"Love you, hyung," Jimin replied with a yawn.

Yoongi chuckled, leaning in and kissing Jimin's lips. "Let's get to bed. You're exhausted."

His hyung was right. As soon as they crawled into your bed with you, each snuggled up on either side of you, Jimin's eyes started to close.

"Thank you for letting me take care of you," Yoongi whispered, pressing another kiss to Jimin's lips. He barely heard the sound of Yoongi pressing a kiss to your lips, as well.

Jimin snuggled against you, holding you tight and linking hands with Yoongi over your tummy. He was content to sleep peacefully, only waking briefly and seeing your eyes blinking open. So he told you how grateful he was that you looked out for him, and pretended not to notice that Yoongi had woken, too, and was smiling fondly at you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just really compelled to add this lil snippet in.


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh!i have another request. This is actually based on actual events.  
> So, a dumb stupid video comes up on my, I mean, HER YouTube recommends about which members are most popular in which countries, and I, I mean, SHE, clicks on it out of curiosity and it's pretty much always the same ones as the most popular. No surprise, no big deal, but what got me, I mean HER, is that JHope is last, by like a lot, EVERY FUCKING TIME. And so by the end of the stupid fucking video I'm a crying mess because stupid people don't appreciate this wonderful angel. And I, I mean SHE realizes that the results are based on internet searches so she starts just doing searches for jhope several times a day from different devices to get his numbers up. Then she realizes that she can't do it by herself, so she goes incognito secret squirrel mode and looks up Jhope solo stans on Twitter and brings this dumb ass video to their attention and tells them to DEPLOY THE TROOPS! And gets ARMY to start doing random internet searches for Jhope in different countries all around the world. Of course, it's no where close enough to compete with the others, but that doesn't stop her. Until one day, when she's been little for a while and she's playing and her phone alarm goes off with a cryptic reminder that jhope sees. And he's like, "angel. Why do you have a reminder to launch nuclear codes at high noon?" and you're little, so you suck at prevarication, so you're just like, "silly baba, don't speak Japanese. I can't understand you. Um, can I watch Dora on my computer? ... Alone." And you go try to do a search because you know you do that when you're big, but of course, jhope doesn't leave you alone, cause you were kinda sus and he wasn't born yesterday. AND THE TRUTH COMES OUT! And he's very touched by your concern and fluff happens to little MC. But when you're big he talks to you about how he really stopped giving a shit about that kind of thing a long time ago and you need to relax. And it's all about perspective. So what? So he's the least liked member of the MOST POPULAR BAND IN THE WORLD. That still makes him the 7th most popular dude on the planet. And you tell him he's your hero and he's like duh, of course, cause I'm awesome. Then you tell him you're still not calling off the troops, but you are willing to be distracted. Then he distracts me, I mean HER. 😏  
> All that actually happened up until contacting others for help. I'm not ashamed of myself. Judge me."

You knew you weren’t supposed to be watching these sorts of Youtube videos. Your daddies had warned you against it time and time again.

“Little one, watching compilations and clips are fine, but don’t go and watch these analysis videos and fall down the rabbit hole. You’ll only get yourself upset.”

But when your funny compilation video ended, there was the next recommended video staring you right in the face: Which BTS Members are Most Popular in Every Country?

It wouldn’t hurt to just watch _one_ , would it?

Well, it would. As you had figured, the maknae line ended up near the top of every list. They were cute and adorable, and ARMY loved them. You had expected that Namjoon would follow in popularity, and then the hyungs would be last. You had expected all of this. What you hadn’t expected, though, was Hoseok falling into last place on _every single list_.

America? Last. Korea? Last. Japan? Last. China? Last. England? Last. Canada? Last. Mexico? Last. The longer you watched, the more agitated you got. Why didn’t everyone love your Baba as much as you did?

After the video was done, you started scrolling through the comments. Your eyes fell to one in particular:

“These popularity results are mainly based on internet searches. If you want your bias to be more popular, just Google them more!”

Well, you wanted your Baba to be higher up! So you took out your phone, your laptop, your tablet, and even gathered some of the boy’s electronics, for good measure. And you started googling “Jung Hoseok”, “Hobi”, “Hoseok of BTS”, “J-Hope” numerous times a day. In regular windows, in incognito tabs. On all the devices you could find.

But you realized that one single person wouldn’t be able to move him up the lists so easily. After all, if anything, you would help him move up the Korea list. You knew that you had to recruit International Hobi stans to join your cause.

You scrolled through the comments on that video, looking for every single comment that agreed with you, that Hoseok should have been higher up. On a fake account, you messaged every single one of them over the course of a week, telling them your plan to get him higher up on the lists. And guess what? They started spreading the word, too! Soon you had #weloveJHope trending on Twitter, and a whole gaggle of ARMYS googling Hoseok multiple times a day.

You all made a Discord server dedicated to your cause, and you decided which times to google him in which countries, working out a system. Soon, you all had alarms set on your phones to remind you when to google him. And of course, Hoseok was none the wiser to your schemes.

“Whatcha doin’, angel?” Hoseok asked, snuggling up with you on the couch.

You shrugged, shoving your laptop aside and instead starting to play with the few dolls scattered on your bed. “Just playing, Baba.”

“Yeah? Can Baba join you-”

And then, your phone started buzzing on the bed between you. Before you could grab it, Hoseok picked it up, furrowing his brow. “Darling, why do you have an alarm on your phone to send out nuclear launch codes and deploy the troops?”

You stared at him, trying to come up with an excuse. You ended up chuckling nervously and saying, “Baba, why are you speaking Japanese to me? I don’t understand you, silly!”

But Hoseok didn’t let it go. He swiped to stop the alarm, eyebrows raised. “Little girl, tell your Baba what this is about.”

“Baba, I don’t speak Mandarin, either!” You grabbed your laptop, fiddling with it in your lap. “Uhm, can baby watch Dora now? Wanna watch alone.”

Hoseok shook his head, grabbing your laptop from you. “Something tells me you aren’t going to be watching Dora. What have you been up to, hmm?”

And as soon as he opened your laptop, your search history was on display from where you had been admiring your work the night before.

“Love,” he asked softly. “Why have you googled me 3,988,112 times in the past few weeks?”

You cleared your throat, shrugging. “Uhm…”

But Hoseok was already switching tabs, finding the video that had spurred all this, left open so that you could keep refreshing the comments to find more Hobi stans.

“Sweetheart, what’s this?”

You squirmed, shrugging. “You were last, in almost every country. It’s based on internet searches. I just wanted to help you move up the list.”

Hoseok smiled warmly, shutting your laptop. “Darling, you think I care about any of that stuff?”

You shrugged. “Felt bad that you were always last. So I got a bunch of your fans to start googling you every day too, in different countries.”

Hoseok’s lip quirked, and he pulled you into his lap. “Sweetie, even if I’m last on all the lists, BTS is still one of the most popular bands in the world. Even if I’m the least favorite member according to some silly internet searches, I’m still one of the most popular guys in the world, aren’t I?”

You thought about that, finally nodding. “Guess that’s true.”

“Baby, I need you to call off your troops, okay? Baba doesn’t care about some stupid video. I don’t care where the fans rank me on lists. I know that ARMY loves me, loves all of us. I know that you love me, love all of us. And we all love each other. And isn’t that what matters the most?”

You nodded, pressing a kiss to Hoseok’s cheek. “Promise it doesn’t bother you?”

He nodded, kissing your lips chastely. “Doesn’t bother me at all, honey. Now,” he said, a mischievous smirk forming on his lips. “Don’t you have some nuclear warfare to cause, or something?”

You giggled, shaking your head. “Let’s watch Dora instead, Baba. And cuddle. Lots of cuddles?”

Hoseok opened up your laptop and nodded. “Lots of cuddles, doll. All the cuddles you could possibly want.”

The next day, when you were big, he crept into your room. 

“Jagi, I’m really touched that you would go through all that to try and make me feel better, but I really don’t give a shit about any of it.”

You sighed, shrugging. “I guess big me knew that. Little me, though… just wants you to feel like the most special guy in the world.”

“Yeah?” He asked, joining you on the bed. “Then why don’t you show me, hmm? Show oppa how special he is?” He smirked.

You caught on quickly, kissing up his neck until you reached his lips. “You’re super special, oppa. Love you so much.”

“And I love you,” he murmured, pressing his lips against yours.

After a few minutes of kissing, you felt his lips smirk against yours. “Come on, baby, don’t you want to show the seventh most popular guy in the world how great he is?”

You snickered, rolling your eyes. “And to think I was going through all that effort to make a pompous ass like you feel better.”

“Hey! Respect your eld-” He cut himself off as you fell to your knees in front of him, unbuckling his belt. “Fuck,” he mumbled, forgetting his entire train of thought.

“I bet if ARMY was gonna rank your dicks, you’d be pretty high up,” you smirked, licking around the head.

“Fuck,” Hoseok cursed at the contact as you engulfed him fully into your mouth. “You’re a menace, jagi, jeez.”

You giggled, making use of your hand where your mouth couldn’t reach, bobbing your head in a steady motion.

When Hoseok finally got hold of his composure once more, he groaned, “bet you love it, then? Having such a nice cock in your mouth?”

You looked up at him through your lashes, nodding the best you could. You pulled off for a moment, stroking him all the way up to the head with your hand. “Want that nice cock to come in my mouth,” you murmured, hollowing your cheeks and taking him in again.

“Shit,” Hoseok groaned at your words, his hips rocking up to meet your mouth on their own accord. “Not gonna take much more, jagi.”

And it didn’t. Before you knew it, he was spilling into your mouth. The second he was finished, he pulled you up into a filthy kiss, licking inside your mouth and tasting the remnants of himself.

“Thank you, jagi,” he whispered. “Made me feel super special.”

You grinned, kissing his cheek. “Glad I could be of service,” you told him.

And then, your phone began to vibrate on the nightstand. Raising his eyebrows, Hoseok grabbed it as you lunged for it, reaching it before you. He stared at you blankly, cocking his head.

“You didn’t call off the troops, did you?”

You were off the bed and running from your room in a second, with him chasing after you.

“I will never call off the troops! Never ever!”

“You’re gonna get it, you menace!”


	82. Chapter 82

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So I might be a little depressed and its coming out this way, but what if they didn't handle this situation quite as well? Like, what if Tae does this again, even after they talked about it. And instead of bringing it up and addressing it, MC, is just like, fine, obviously Tae is Daddy's priority and I've got 5 other daddies, so you know what, they can just have each other, I'm done, I don't need this crap. So she stops seeking attention and agonizing over it and just basks in her new 5 daddy world. Meanwhile Tae is having a ball with having his day all to himself, but JK feels like something is missing, something is off, and he can't figure out what it is. Everyone is happy, safe, and cared for, so everything should be fine. But a time goes by, Tae starts to notice that he isn't as happy with his daddy all to himself as he used to be and he realizes it's because he doesn't have everyone else's attention, or YOUR attention, and also, his daddy seems different. So he starts trying to get the other daddies attention. That's when JK realizes he hasn't spent time with you in a while so he tries to but you aren't really interested and tell him that Tae probably needs him and that he should take care of his baby, and not worry about you. He gets his feelings hurt a little, and is kind of taken aback so he doesn't so you from leaving him alone. By this time Tae has grabbed the other daddies attention and they are playing or whatever so when you go to them, they say they are busy with Tae cause they haven't played with him in a while. Tae kind of smirk's at you and suggests you go play with your Daddy since he's been too busy for you lately. Tae has now taken ALL YOUR DADDIES FROM YOU. This is the ultimate betrayal. You just even anymore.  
> You just leave. She just can't be in that house anymore with a brother that wants to hurt her and daddies that can't see how she is being hurt.  
> Little does Tae know that JK had followed her in to the room and saw the whole thing. He remembers now that time (this story) that Tae admitted that he wanted daddy all to himself and he thought that they had solved the issue. How had he let it get so out of control? He interrupts their playtime and sits Tae on the couch while he tells the daddies about his suspicion and Tae looks guilty. They realize that Little Tae has a bit of a jealous/possessive/mischievous streak, and they should have handled it better. But when they go to get MC to deal with the situation, they realize that she didn't go to her room when she left them playing, she left the house. A little while later Jin gets a text from Jisoo that a very upset MC asked if she could stay there for a few days so she could have some space. She tried to be big so she could go to her apartment, but she can't so she needs someone to take care of her, but she doesn't want to go home right now.  
> Now, Tou-san, TaeTae, and JK need to figure out how to get their baby back. Of course she'll come back, even if it's just for her other daddies. She just needs to figure out how she feels about it.  
> Good god, I'm so depressed. I can't even stand myself right now. Jesus. Goodbye."

You didn’t think much of it when you were cuddling on Jungkook’s lap and Taehyung started tugging on his arm urgently.

“Daddy, gotta go potty.”

Jungkook gestured to where you were sitting in his lap, then at where Hoseok was sitting on the other couch. “Bub, I’m cuddling with sissy right now. Why don’t you have Baba take you?”

But Taehyung pouted, stomping his foot and shaking his head. “Want Daddy to take me! Pwease!” He whimpered and made a big show of jumping up and down. “If Daddy doesn’t take me, I’ll-”

“Okay, okay!” Jungkook shifted you onto the couch and off his lap, grabbing Taehyung’s hand. “I’ll take you, just don’t pee your pants, please.”

You heard them come out of the bathroom moments later, and expected Jungkook to come back and cuddle you, but instead, you heard Taehyung’s voice emitting another excuse to keep Jungkook away from you from the hallway.

“Daddy, my tummy doesn’t feel good. Can we lay down upstairs?”

“Oh, honey,” Jungkook cooed. “Of course we can, baby.”

It was happening again. You knew Taehyung didn’t need Jungkook to take him to the bathroom instead of Hoseok, knew that his stomach was fine. He was taking Jungkook away from you again.

This time, though, you didn’t have the energy to fight back. You had five other daddies, didn’t you? If Jungkook loved Taehyung more than you, let them have their own time together. Your other daddies loved you, they would take care of you.

For days, you completely ignored Jungkook and Taehyung. They seemed happy without you, honestly. At meals, Jungkook fed Taehyung and one of your other daddies fed you. Jungkook gave Taehyung his bath separate from Yoongi giving you yours. Jungkook and Taehyung watched movies alone in his room while you watched movies downstairs with the other five boys in the living room. Everything had fallen into place, and everyone seemed happy, even you.

But Jungkook wasn’t happy, and Taehyung had started to notice. He was listless, going through the motions of taking care of Taehyung when he was little and acting cold and aloof when he was big. Something just felt _off_ , and he couldn’t quite place it. His babies were happy, all his boyfriends were happy. So why wasn’t _he_ happy?

Taehyung, however, knew exactly what was missing: you, and the five other boys. He was lonely, playing by himself, even if he had all of Jungkook’s attention. He missed playing dolls with you, having pillow fights and tea parties. He missed bath time together when you would splash each other so much that whoever was bathing you got soaked, too. He missed his sister, and his other daddies.

So Taehyung started dragging Jungkook downstairs to the living room, where you were with all the other boys. 

“Daddies, Daddies!” He sang, dancing around for them. “Look! It’s one of noona’s dances!”

“Wow, prince, that’s really great,” Yoongi told him between playing Jenga with you.

“Baba, look at this picture I drew!” Taehyung shoved his drawing in Hoseok’s face.

“My little artist!” Hoseok cooed, kissing his head.

And then it hit Jungkook, as he watched both his babies in the same room with each other for the first time in months. He was missing _you_.

“Hey baby girl,” he whispered, sliding on the floor with you. “Can Daddy play, too?”

You shrugged, gesturing to your other daddies. “We already playing. We have enough people already.”

Jungkook’s face fell.

“Can… can we talk in private for a minute, honey?” He asked. “Please?”

“I in trouble?” you asked, eyes getting glassy.

Jungkook shook his head. “No, love. Just wanna talk for a second. Please?”

So you let Jungkook lead you into the kitchen, sitting you both at the island.

“Honey, I haven’t really been spending much time with you lately, and I didn’t even realize it. I’m really, really sorry. Can I make it up to you now?”

You shook your head. “Don’t care. I have my other daddies.”

Jungkook felt tears springing in his eyes, but he swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Baby, I-”

“TaeTae probably needs you for something,” you told him. “You should take care of him and play with him. I’m fine. I have my other daddies.”

With that, you trotted from the room, leaving Jungkook to bury his face in his hands and try to control the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

You, however, ended up being the one crying, when you walked back into the living room.

All the boys were gushing over Taehyung, snuggling him, playing with him, showering him with attention. They were so enamored that none of them had noticed you enter the room, but Taehyung did. He cast you a wicked grin and stuck his tongue out at you, clearly proud of himself for effectively stealing _all_ your daddies from you.

The tears finally spilled over as you ran from the room so fast that you didn’t notice Jungkook lingering behind you, watching the whole thing. Taehyung realized a moment too late as you clambered up the stairs, stiffening under his Daddy’s angry gaze.

“Kim Taehyung,” he said, stepping into the room. The other boys froze at his serious tone, ceasing their playing with Taehyung immediately.

“Kook?” Seokjin asked.

“Kim Taehyung, what did we talk about a few months ago, hmm?”

Taehyung shrunk under the scolding, curling into himself. “Uhm… talked about… lots of things.”

Jungkook didn’t let him off the hook. He sat down on the couch and patted his knee. “Come here.”

“Spankies?” Taehyung asked, trembling.

He only relaxed when Jungkook shook his head. “No spankies. Come sit on Daddy’s lap and tell me what’s going on.”

So Taehyung crawled into his lap, clutching his shirt. “I sorry, Daddy.”

“I should have realized sooner what you were doing,” he murmured thoughtfully. “So I’m to blame, too. But Tae, I thought we settled this already. Daddy has enough love for both you and sissy. So why were you purposely keeping me from her again?”

Taehyung sniffled, shrugging. “I sorry, Daddy. Sorry all my daddies… Didn’t wanna hurt sissy. Didn’t mean it… just… was bein’ selfish, I guess.”

“TaeTae,” Jimin said gently. “It seems like little you gets a bit jealous and possessive over your Daddy. Do you have some trouble dealing with big feelings when you’re little? Is that it?”

Taehyung nodded, clutching at his own chest. “Feels gross inside and… like TaeTae gross and stupid and… Don’t know what to do. Sissy better than me. Better little. Ju-just wanted attention to feel… not yucky.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Yoongi cooed. “You aren’t gross, or stupid. You’re just as good as your sister, and we love you so much. Your Daddy loves you both more than anything in the world. How could you ever think otherwise?”

Taehyung shrugged. “I sorry, Papa.”

“No more apologies to us, prince,” Jungkook said gently. “We need you to fix it instead of apologizing and then doing it again. You need to tell us when you feel yucky inside so we can help reassure you.”

Hoseok nodded in agreement. “We can’t help you if we don’t know, love.”

Taehyung nodded. “I tell next time. Tell instead of being mean to sissy.”

“Speaking of,” Jungkook patted his butt to make him stand. “I think you and I both owe sissy a big apology, huh?”

Taehyung nodded in agreement. “Big apology!”

But before they could even get up the stairs, Seokjin’s phone rang.

“What? Your dorm?”

“Well, how did she-”

“Crying?”

“She didn’t explain what’s wrong?”

“No, no, I think we already know.”

“She was little when she got there? My poor baby…”

“Okay, I understand. Yeah, for a few days, so she can cool down. And then maybe… Yeah. That’s a good plan. Thank you, Jisoo-ssi.”

“Hyung?” Jungkook asked quietly.

“She’s at Blackpink’s dorm. Crying. She was little when she got there, and she won’t tell them what’s wrong.” Seokjin cast a pointed look at Jungkook and Taehyung. “But, we already know what’s wrong.”

“We have to go get her!” Yoongi said, standing.

Seokjin waved him back down, shaking his head. “She won’t come home. Jisoo said we should send Jungkook and Taehyung over there in a few days to talk to her, to see if she will come home. But they don’t mind having her there with them for a while.”

“I feel like such an asshole,” Jungkook lamented. He only felt worse when no one assured him otherwise.

By then, the seriousness of the situation pulled Taehyung out of headspace, and he was shuffling in place. “Kook, I didn’t mean-”

“I know,” Jungkook mumbled, rubbing his back. “We’ll go and talk to her in a few days, okay? There’s nothing we can do about it right now.”

It was an agonizing three days before Jisoo called back, informing the boys that you had agreed to let Jungkook and Taehyung come apologize. The boys jumped up quicker than ever, even Taehyung, who was little again. They were downstairs in the car before Seokjin could utter another word.

“Noona,” Jungkook bowed when Rose opened the door, and she only shook his head. Clearly, you had told the girls what happened, and they were _not_ pleased. “She’s in the living room,” she said simply.

The second you saw Jungkook and Taehyung enter the room, fresh tears gathered in your eyes. You lip trembled even more when Taehyung openly started crying, crying on the couch with you and pulling you into a hug that you didn’t respond to.

“Sissy, I sorry. Pwease, pwease. TaeTae so sorry. Didn’t mean to. Won’t ever do it ‘gain. Pwomise.”

You shrugged. “That’s what you said last time.”

Taehyung tried again, “but know why I did it now. It cause of bad feelings. Now I know I tell daddies about th-the feeling instead of… stead of hurting sissy.” his arms fell from you and he looked you in the eyes. “Was selfish and bad. Bad brother. Never be bad brother again.”

You glanced at Jungkook, who was kneeling in front of you. “Baby girl, I’m so, so sorry. I have no excuse for not noticing what was going on. I was a horrible Daddy and I will do anything to make it up to you.”

You shook your head. “Can’t. Can’t go back and make it go ‘way. Already happened.”

Jungkook’s face fell, and Taehyung wrapped his arms around you again as he fell into a fresh wave of tears.

“Hurt me,” you finally broke, starting to cry, too. “Daddy and TaeTae hurt me.”

Taehyung just kept repeating broken, wet “sorries” into your shoulder, and Jungkook joined you on the couch, hugging you close.

“I’m so, so sorry. I’ll never hurt you again, angel. Daddy don’t hurt you again. I’ll make sure Taehyungie doesn’t, either. I’ll earn your trust back, lovie, I promise.”

“Hurts,” you repeated, but you started clinging to both Jungkook and Taehyung in return.

“Please come home, baby,” Jungkook whispered. “Even if it isn’t for me and Taehyung. Your other daddies are a mess. They miss you so much, sweetheart.”

“Miss me?” You asked.

“Yes, baby. Papa sleeps in your bed because it smells like you. Appa hasn’t been eating well. Da keeps cooking all your favorite foods. Baba puts all the movies you like on all the time. Dada has been crying, baby. He never cries.”

You finally extracted yourself from Jungkook and Taehyung, nodding. “Guess I can give Daddy and TaeTae ‘nother chance.”

“Won’t hurt you again, sissy,” Taehyung promised softly. He kissed your cheek, then your nose, then your mouth. “Never hurt you again.”

“I love you so much, honey,” Jungkook whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Things didn’t fall right back into place when you got home; it wasn’t that simple. The wound was still fresh, and it took time to heal.

But soon, you were playing dolls with Taehyung again, albeit cautiously.

Soon, you let your Daddy feed you at dinner.

Eventually, you and Taehyung had bathtime, and made sure that Yoongi ended up just as soaked as the two of you.

You let Jungkook read you a bedtime story.

And finally, you all crawled into bed together, snuggled close. Jungkook kissed both of your heads, while you and Taehyung exchanged your own goodnight kisses. You still had their betrayal in the back of your mind… But you were healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have over 20 requests waiting to be written right now (I write them in the order I receive them to be fair to everyone). I am doing the best I can, so please be patient with me. Thank you!


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really loved and found comfort in chapter 173 from your first part to this story and so I was wondering if you could do something similar to that again when you have the chance? MC having chronic illness and depression and anxiety and having a tough time accepting how much it impacts her and how hard it is to get through a day and being in pain all the time and struggling to do things that “normal” people can do, like maybe some help with a shower and brushing teeth and belly rubs for the pain and remembering to eat and drink and other menial tasks that a person would get help with while little normally but it’s a bit different when chronically ill and little, I dunno if that makes sense... but just a lot of comfy and tooth rotting fluff, so much care and safety and reassurance from her daddies!"

“Sweetheart, you’re still sleeping?”

You shook your head, rolling over to face Seokjin. “Not sleeping.”

“Oh,” he said carefully, sitting at the edge of the bed. “What are you doing in bed, then, sillypants? Don’t you want some breakfast?”

You blinked at him. “Oh,” you whispered. “Forgot.”

“Forgot to eat?” He asked, brushing back your hair. “What’s going on, baby?”

You shrugged, not able to find the words for it in your headspace. “Feel yucky inside.”

“Sick?” Seokjin ventured, and you shook your head. “Ah,” he realized, pulling you into his lap. “I see. It’s a bad day today, hmm? Don’t you worry, daddies will take good care of you, princess.”

“Hey, honey,” Yoongi murmured as Seokjin sat you next to him on the couch. “You sure slept late today.”

Seokjin quickly shook his head, mouthing words you couldn’t see to Yoongi.

“Come here, baby,” Yoongi whispered, pulling you into his lap and kissing your head. “You’re gonna be okay, love. You’re okay.”

Yoongi rocked you in his lap for a long time, until Hoseok came into the room with a bowl of rice. “Baba’s gonna feed you, okay, princess?”

You didn’t respond as he joined you on the couch, but you obediently opened your mouth for each bite of rice he offered you, which made him happy.

“Good girl, eating so well for Baba.”

“Thank you for letting me feed you, angel.”

“You’re being so brave for your daddies, aren’t you?”

You didn’t feel brave. You felt sad. Sad, and on edge, and like your limbs were made of lead.

“How about a nice, hot bath?” Namjoon offered when you were finished eating.

You shrugged, but Namjoon still lifted you into his arms.

“You’ll feel better when you’re nice and clean, sweetie,” he assured you.

It _did_ feel nice to have him clean you with the soft wash cloth and sweet-smelling soap. It was relaxing when he took the time to massage your scalp as he shampooed your hair, pressing kisses to your face as he rinsed out the soap.

“How about some nice, warm jammies?” Jimin offered; he was waiting in your bedroom for you to come out of the bath.

“No real clothes?” You asked, the first real sentence you had spoken since Seokjin had first woken you up.

Jimin shook his head, lying you down on the bed. “We can have a pajama day, yeah?”

Jimin massaged cherry blossom lotion into your skin before pulling soft, fuzzy pajamas on. You relaxed in his arms as he kissed the top of your head, reassuring you,

“You’re doing so well, princess. I know you don’t feel well in your body or your mind today, but your daddies are here. We’ll take care of you.”

“Come sit on my lap, lovie,” Taehyung murmured when Jimin carried you back downstairs. With one hand, he rubbed your belly in soothing circles, and with the other, he kept directing a sippy cup to your lips. “You need to drink, sweetheart. Eating and drinking is important, it keeps you healthy.”

You shrugged in response, but kept drinking as long as Taehyung kept rubbing your belly. It was warm and soothing; his hand was so soft on your skin. You felt yourself getting sleepy all over again.

“Baby, you’re falling asleep,” Jungkook whispered, pulling you into his arms. “Let’s put you down for a nap, hmm?”

You wiggled in his grip and pointed to your mouth. Your teeth tasted yucky; you hadn’t brushed your teeth in the morning.

“Your mouth hurts, love?” He asked.

You shook your head. “Teeth. Yuck.”

“Oh, do you need Daddy to brush your teeth?”

When you nodded, Jungkook carried you into the bathroom and set you on the counter, directing you to open your mouth. Jungkook brushed your teeth for you, and all you had to do was spit out the remnants of the toothpaste from your mouth.

“Sleepy girl,” Jungkook cooed as he laid you down in bed. “I know today is hard, but tomorrow is a new day.”

He kissed your forehead. “For now, baby, we’ll help you through it the best we can.”

You drifted off knowing that your daddies would always be there to make you feel better; they would always be there when you needed them. Your daddies would never let you suffer alone.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Can you maybe do a chapter with caregiver Jimin since we haven’t seen that much of his caregiver side? Maybe through in some nursing and a thunderstorm please?"

Jimin groaned, rolling over towards the incessant poking on his right cheek.

“Baby girl?” He slurred, reaching for the bedside lamp just as a flash of lightning lit up the room for a second. As suspected, a loud, booming thunder roared right after. “Honey, you okay?”

You shook your head, whimpering and pointing towards the window, where the rain was beating against the panes loudly. When the next flash of lightning appeared, you jolted into Jimin’s bed and clung to him, trying to hide from the thunder that was sure to follow.

“Princess, are you scared of the storm?”

You nodded against his chest, mumbling incoherently.

“Oh, little love, it’s alright.” Jimin kissed the top of your head and assured you, “you don’t have to be afraid of the storm. It can’t hurt you.”

“Scawy,” you argued, mouthing at his shirt.

“Do you want your paci, sweetheart?” He asked through another rumble of thunder.

But you shook your head, tugging at Jimin’s shirt insistently.

“Oh,” he murmured. “You want to nurse? Is that it?”

You nodded. “Mhm.”

Jimin chuckled, brushing back your hair. “You gotta let Appa up so I can take my shirt off.”

Reluctantly, you loosened your grip on Jimin just enough for him to tug his shirt over his head, exposing his chest. Without hesitation, you leaned in and latched on, taking comfort in his warm skin against yours, soothing yourself by sucking on his nipple. The heartbeat filling your ears was much more pleasant than the sound of thunder.

“There we go, darling,” he cooed. “All better?”

But then another clap of thunder shook the walls, and you whimpered around his skin.

“Oh, honey. Don’t be afraid.” Jimin paused for a moment before asking you, “do you know what thunder really is? And lightning?”

You shook your head the best you could with his nipple in your mouth.

“Thunder happens when the angels up in the sky are bowling. It’s the sound of the bowling ball getting thrown down the lane and hitting the pins.”

You looked up at him somewhat skeptically. “And da wightning?” You asked, voice muffled as you continued to suck.

Jimin chuckled. “That’s all the lights up there flashing when they get a strike!” He told you, playfully tickling your side.

He succeeded in making you giggle, which was a good sign. You continued to soothe yourself on his nipple, and he began to hum softly. Between his humming and his heartbeat, you almost couldn’t hear the angels bowling anymore. With your eyes closed, you didn’t see the flashing lights when they got a strike.

“That’s it, baby,” Jimin cooed gently in your ear. “You get back to sleep, now. Appa will protect you. Appa’s right here.”

You drifted back to sleep in your Appa’s arms, the distant sound of the angels playing their game in the sky, and his heartbeat loud in your ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time my niece comes over, we have the same conversation for hours on end. She gets up on my treadmill and:  
> Her: I'm exercising! I'm gonna jump!  
> Me: Yeah? Show me!  
> Her: I watch you.  
> Me: I'll watch you, too.  
> Her: You ready?  
> Me: I'm ready.  
> *she jumps off*  
> Me: Whoa! Big jump!  
> Her: Ima do it again!  
> Me: Again?! Wow!  
> *repeat for three hours*


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request an angsty chapter one where Jungkook is just feeling stressed at work, like maybe he's stressed while working on his mixtape and spends most of the time at the studio. But when he gets home Baby and TaeTae are fighting again for god knows what but it escalated to them throwing things to each other (like some kids do) and one toy truck hits TaeTae on the head and made him wail and Jungkook sees this. And this happened 1 day before Baby's turn for Daddy Day. So he sort of yelled and scolded at her, cancelling Daddy Day on her. This made Baby wail too but Jungkook didn't budge and took Tae away to comfort him and just let her cry out because he thinks this would let her take time to calm herself down and think about her mistake. (I saw some parents do this and read in an article as well) But this translates differently to Baby and she wouldn't stop crying, thinking that he's really really mad and don't want her anymore. Especially when Jimin is the one who came to comfort her. From then on, she sort of avoided interactions with her daddy - sleeping in other daddies' room, not sitting beside him at dinner, not letting him feed or bathe her, not playing with him and just being sad and aloof. Jungkook lets her be for few days, but then realised that this has really really hurt her and feels very guilty. So he eventually talked to her when she's big (since little her keeps avoiding him) and she ends up slipping and forgiving and make up with her daddy.
> 
> Also! Can you add that during that period when they were drifting apart, Kook saw her arm with half the tattoo of Love Yourself that they got together in chapter 14, and remembering the words "You are the cause of my euphoria". That's the epiphany he got when he realised he really messed up and he's not happy without her.  
> (I suddenly got reminded of that chapter)"

Jungkook just wanted to fucking sleep. After hours in the studio, working on his mixtape, his eyes were dry and burning from staring at the computer screen. He just wanted a shower and a 12-hour sleep, but instead, he walked into the sound of you and Taehyung squealing with laughter in the living room.

What were you doing up so late anyway? Belatedly, Jungkook realized that he had pulled an all-nighter, and it was already morning. He decided to duck in and say hello to his babies before heading upstairs for a well-deserved sleep.

"Hey, babies, I-"

Somehow, your playful laughter had turned into arguing in the five seconds it took Jungkook to untie his sneakers. You were in the midst of grabbing a toy truck from Taehyung when he entered the room, and he walked in just in time to see you hit him right in the head with it!

"Hey!" He shouted, before realizing that he was raising his voice. Quieter, he told you, "that isn't nice! Apologize to your brother right now and kiss his boo-boo."

"No!" You shot back. "He took my-"

"You know what?" Jungkook snapped, the 36 or so hours without sleep getting to him. He had no patience. "I don't care. No apology? No Daddy Day tomorrow. You can stay at home and I'll go back to the studio."

"But Daddy!" Tears were already welling up in your eyes.

"I'm going to bed," Jungkook snapped. "No Daddy Day tomorrow, little girl. You think about what you did."

And Jungkook stomped upstairs, ignoring the sound of your wailing, getting quieter and quieter the further away he got. But then he heard another wailing; his little boy, who had just been hit. Scowling, he trapsed back downstairs and collected him.

"S'okay, baby. You're okay. Come nap with Daddy and you'll feel better."

He cast you a pointed look as he carried Taehyung upstairs despite his exhausted limbs. 

Alone, you kept sobbing. Jungkook, by then, had put on a white noise machine in his room and couldn't hear you. He just snuggled Taehyung close and tried to get some sleep.

Jimin, however, heard your distress and came barrelling downstairs.

"Angel, what happened? Are you hurt?" He was at your side in a second, pulling you into his lap and smothering you with kisses.

You shook your head, trying to find some comfort in Jimin when all you wanted was reassurance from Jungkook that he didn’t _hate_ you. “Daddy yelled. Cancelled Daddy Day. Was bad girl.”

“Oh, love,” Jimin murmured, kissing your head. “Appa’s here, you’re okay. I’m sure your Daddy didn’t mean to snap at you like that.”

You, however, were sure that he did. He must hate you; that’s why he let _you_ cry but not Taehyung. He didn’t want you anymore.

So you made it your priority not to want him, either.

Jungkook, the next day, woke up refreshed from sleep just past noon. He woke to an empty bed; Taehyung was already up. He was ready to apologize to you about the day before, but you weren’t willing to talk with him. When he tried to sit with you at breakfast, you moved your seat away and sat next to Yoongi instead.

“Sweetheart,” he said calmly. “How long are you going to ignore Daddy for, hmm? Aren’t you going to let him apologize to you?”

When you shook your head, still refusing to speak to him, he didn’t show the hurt in his eyes. You were still little, and you were being petty because you were upset. He was sure that you would come around.

But you didn’t.

It hurt, when you slept with your other daddies instead of him. It hurt, when he saw you asking your other daddies for bathtime or a story before bed. It hurt when you sat with them at meals, cuddled them on the couch, and otherwise ignored Jungkook. It fucking _hurt_.

“Baby-” He tried yet again to get your attention as you walked down the hall, but you ignored him. As you trotted to your room, he caught a glimpse of the tattoo on the back of your arm.

The heart; the one that matched the one on his own arm. “You are the cause… of my Euphoria.”

Without you, his tattoo was incomplete. Without him, so was yours’.

He waited, until you were big. After all, big you was still annoyed with him, but at least you let him speak to you.

“Noona, I really fucked up,” he told you, entering your room and sitting on the edge of your bed.

You nodded thoughtfully, playing with the bedspread. “Yeah, you did.”

“I’m really, really sorry for flipping out on you. I was so tired, I hadn’t slept in almost two days. I was stressing out over my mixtape.” he paused, watching your eyes gloss over, thinking that he was spouting off excuses. “And that’s no reason to treat you the way I did. It was no reason to cancel your Daddy Day. I’m really, really sorry, noona. I promise not to punish in anger again. Can you please give me another chance?”

Your fingers were fiddling with the bedspread with more earnest now, and you were rocking in place where you sat. He would recognize that glint in your eyes anywhere, and he smiled at you.

“Did you slip, honey?” He asked softly.

You nodded, letting go of the bedspread in favor of launching yourself at Jungkook, wrapping your arms tight around him. “Missed you. Even if I was mad. Still missed you.”

“I missed you, baby. You’re a part of me, you know? Daddy isn’t whole without you.”

You tilted your head in confusion until he lifted up your sleeve and his, twisting your arms to place your tattoos together.

“See?” He whispered. “Not complete unless we’re together.”

You smiled, pulling him into another hug. “I forgive you, Daddy.”

“I love you, baby girl. Thank you for giving me another chance. How about we go on an extra special Daddy Day today, hmm? We can go anywhere you want, do anything you want.”

“Anything?” You asked, eyes lighting up.

He nodded, kissing the top of your head. “Anything.”

“Build A Bear?”

Jungkook chuckled, eager to agree. “Of course, baby. Let’s get you dressed.”

As he dressed you, he listened to you tell him all about the stuffie you were going to make.

“And maybe I’ll get him scented, and uhm, an outfit? Can I get an outfit?”

“Of course you can, doll.”

“And Daddy? Daddy makes one?”

“Sure, lovie. I’ll make one for TaeTae so he gets a new stuffie, too!”

“Oh, oh! Can I name it for him?”

“Sure can, princess.”

And just like that, you were two peas in a pod once more.


	86. Chapter 86

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I had my self breast exam reminder pop up today and all of a sudden became the biggest drama queen in the world because I freaking HATE giving myself those. One, I have no idea what I'm actually doing. It all feels the same to me. Two, it's awkward as hell. And three, it hurts. But I have family history so it must be done.  
> So say she's been little for a few days and for whatever reason she just can't make herself go big, so she goes to one of the guys (one of the hyung line maybe?) saying that big her will be mad at little her for making her get behind in her chores. And he's like, don't stress, watercress! I'll help you do your chores! So they do all the things on her To Do list that she hasn't been able to get to. One of those things is "Self Exam!!!!!" And he asks why there are "!!!!" and she says that she forgot for a few months cause she's been little everything's so she had to make sure she doesn't forget this time. He says he's good with tests so he can help. Then he asks what kind of test and she tries to explain it but she doesn't really know. So he goggles it. [Insert you magic shenanigans and plot writing abilities] She points out that he had boobs too so why isn't he doing it. Of course one or two of the other members have to walk in in the middle of them giving themselves breast exams. It might be a monthly household thing now. Protect the BANGTAN BOOBIES!  
> Isn't February Breast Cancer Awareness month? Or is that October? You might want to save this one for then."

You huffed, staring at the ever-growing to do list on your phone. You had tried, in vain, for days now, to just be big and get it all done. But each time you tried to slip out, it just wouldn’t work. You stayed little. If anything, you felt even _littler_ after trying to be big. So finally, you gave up and accepted that you would have to get your to do list done with your daddies’ help.

“Dada?” you knocked on his door, patiently waiting outside until he opened it.

“Hello little one, what’s up?” He smiled at you, patting your head.

“Mm… Big me gonna be mad at little me.”

Namjoon furrowed his brow. “Why’s that, love?”

You pulled up the list on your phone, shoving the device into his hand. “Got lots of chores but can’t be big so can’t do them so when m’big I gonna be really upset and over… ov-er-elmed.”

“Overwhelmed?” Namjoon corrected you gently, and you nodded. “Well, baby doll, don’t you worry your pretty little head. How about Dada helps you with your chores, and then big you won’t be upset, hmm?”

You lit up, nodding. “Tank you, Dada!”

So Namjoon started running through the list, which really wasn’t so bad when you thought about it.

He helped you log into your banking app and pay the rent for you apartment.

He helped you to put a load of laundry in the machine.

He changed the sheets on your bed with you, went through all of your expired beauty products and threw them out, set up your dentist appointment for you. Everything on the list was pretty self-explanatory, until he got to the very end.

“What’s a self-exam, baby? Why does it have so many exclamation points after it?”

You pouted, shrugging. “Was supposed to do it months ago, but didn’t. Put the ex-come-ation points so I don’t forget again.”

“Alright, peach, well what is it? Dada will help you do it.”

“Mm… It’s for boobies.”

Namjoon choked the slightest bit on his own saliva. “Uh, what do you mean?”

“You touch your boobies!” You explained. “Make sure there aren’t any, uhm… bumps?”

“Lumps?” Asked Namjoon, who was already scrolling through google to try and figure out what the hell you were talking about. His face got redder the longer he scrolled.

“Why doesn’t Dada do it?” You asked suddenly. “Dada has Namtiddies!”

Namjoon locked your phone, looking offended. “Hey!”

You giggled before getting serious again. “Dada help me?”

He nodded, shucking off his shirt before making quick work of yours. “Alright, let’s both do it. You copy what Dada does, okay?”

It would have been that simple, right?

Well, of course, Jimin and Hoseok came barging into the room, and Jimin fell to the floor laughing.

“Hyung, what are you doing to your Namtiddies?”

“Shut up!” He sputtered. “I’m helping the baby do a breast exam! It’s important, you know!”

“Yeah,” Jimin agreed. “For _her_ , not _you_!”

“Appa,” you interrupted, still copying Namjoon’s hand movements on your own breast. “You should do it, too. And Baba. Maybe you have Jimtiddies and Hobitiddies.”

Whipped.

They were whipped.

Soon, all three of you were standing there feeling your chest for lumps.

And if Yoongi walked in and was coerced to join, well. He would deny it when the youngest two and Seokjin asked him about it later on.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my God, this was utterly adorable and sweet! I have a request for another Jin-centric chapter, if I may. I was wondering if him and MC can get some sexy time alone? Like, maybe he learns that Joon and the others are gonna be out one night, doing various things (like Jimin and Yoongi going on a date with each other, since we all saw how they reacted to each other when they decided to all be together 😏) and he decides to have a date night with MC at the apartment and do something sweet for her, to let her know that he cares about her and is serious about their budding relationship. He cooks them dinner and plans a romantic movie and is just awkward and adorable around her cause he wants everything to be perfect and she's like “Babe, you're trying too hard. Just relax and be yourself" and they end the night with some smut."

You kicked off your shoes in the doorway, taking in the eerie silence of the dorm.

"Hello?" You called out, meandering down the hallway.

"Hey." Seokjin poked his head out from the dining room, motioning you inside. "Come here, babe."

You followed him into the room, smiling when you saw the scene in front of you. Seokjin had one end of the table set for two, candles lit and two plates of food at the place settings. There was a bottle of wine in the middle of the table, a basket of breadsticks. Seokjin stood behind one of the chairs, jittering nervously as he pulled it out.

"Sit, baby."

"You did all this?" You asked, sitting down and letting him push your chair in for you. "Where is everyone?"

Seokjin shuffled in place as he poured your wine, grinning. "Jungkook and Joonie are working on something at the studio," he explained, pouring wine in his own glass. "Yoongi and Jimin are finally on a _date_. Hobi took Taehyung out to a bar or something."

You watched as Seokjin sat across from you, fiddling with his napkin. "This was really, really sweet, oppa," you told him. 

He turned red, picking up his fork and scooping some pasta onto it. "Eat, baby, while it's still warm."

“It’s really good,” you told him, taking a breadstick and dipping it into the olive oil dip he had made. “I didn’t know you could cook Italian!”

Seokjin grinned sheepishly and nodded. “I know you like it a lot, so I learned.”

_Cute_.

At the end of the meal, when you went to push your chair back and stand, Seokjin jumped up and beat you to it. “Let me, baby. Here.” He pulled your chair out and offered his hand to help you up. “Go get into something comfy, okay? Then meet me in the living room.”

“Why are you being so incredibly sweet tonight, hmm?” You teased him, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Aish,” he grumbled, blushing again and swatting your butt to shoo you away. “It’s just dinner and a movie.”

But when you came back down to the living room after getting changed, he had moved the candles from dinner onto the coffee table, making the room glow and flicker around their flames. He patted the spot next to him on the couch, covering you both with a throw blanket and pulling you close.

“It’s a romance movie,” he told you, hitting play.

He fawned over you for the whole movie, pausing it to get popcorn and drinks, rubbing your shoulders, kissing your cheek. All the while, he was fidgety and you could feel the tips of his fingers trembling on your shoulders.

“Oppa,” you whispered, leaning over and pausing the film. “You don’t have to be nervous. You can relax and be yourself. It’s okay.”

He turned even redder, burying his face in your neck to hide. “Baaaabe, don’t call me out!”

You giggled, rubbing his back until he lifted his face. “Seriously, baby, I don’t bite. You’re fine.”

You barely heard him mumble, “what if I want you to?”

Raising your eyebrows, you shot him an incredulous look. “Pardon?”

Gaining some confidence, Seokjin leaned in and fanned his breath against your lips. “I said,” he repeated, calmer and louder,”what if I want you to bite?”

“Fuck,” you mumbled, pressing your lips to his. “Then, I will.”

And you did; you nipped down his neck to his collarbone, sucking a mark there that made him writhe and moan.

“Can we..?”

You nodded, cupping his cheeks and going in for another kiss. “How long till the others come back?”

He shrugged. “Half hour?”

“Plenty of time,” you murmured, licking down the side of his neck.

“Wanna go to a bed?” He asked breathlessly, pulling you to straddle him.

You shook your head. “I like the ambiance you set up here.” Then you smirked. “And the thrill of knowing one of the other guys could walk in at any second.”

He smirked, ghosting his hands down your sides and reaching for the hem of your shirt. “Ah, is that so?” He teased you, pulling it over your head. “My beautiful girl likes the thought of being caught, hmm?”

You nodded, grinding your hips down with purpose, feeling his erection through his jeans. “Seems like you do, too.”

He nodded, pulling his own shirt over his head before making quick work of your sweatpants. As you reached for his belt buckle, he moaned. “Love it,” he admitted. “Want them to see how good I make you feel, baby.”

Soon enough, you had shimmied his pants down enough to free his cock, hard and leaking between your bodies. You moaned and rocked your hips as he kissed down your neck, sucking and biting along the way.

“Ride me, sweetheart,” he commanded you.

“Where’s that squirrely, shy mess from before, hmm?” You teased as you lowered yourself down.

He groaned at the heat of you, hands grasping for purchase at your bare waist. “Fuck; feels so good.”

“Yeah?” You grinded your hips harder, quicker, rolling them as you sank back down.

“I love you, y/n,” he murmured, pressing his lips to yours.

“I love you, oppa.”

And that was when he flipped you onto the couch cushions, giving himself control without ever pulling out of you. “You look so beautiful,” he told you, panting against your neck as he thrust in and out of you.

“So do you,” you replied honestly. There was sweat glistening on his forehead, his lips were kiss-bitten and swollen, and god, he looked great.

He snaked his hand down between you, beginning to rub your clit as he rocked into you. “How would you like someone to walk in now, hmm?” He asked as you started to moan. “Watch me fuck you like this, watch how you fall apart just for me?”

“Would like it, oppa,” you groaned brokenly, your hips grinding into his fingers to chase your release.

He bit down on your ear, chuckling. “Come on, baby. Come for me, now. Want you to come for me.”

You did, vision whiting out as your body lit aflame. You gasped as he rubbed you through the pleasure, still thrusting into you until he came, too. He stilled inside you as he finished, panting against your neck again as you both tried to steady your breathing.

“Good?” He asked quietly.

You nodded. “Really good. Like when you take control.”

He smirked, gently picking up your underwear from the arm of the couch and helping you into them. “We should put some clothes on and finish the movie before someone _actually_ walks in on us.”

You smirked, acting coy. “I wouldn’t mind.”

And Seokjin didn’t know whether or not to believe you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am 99% sure this is full of typos, please don't point them out or I'll cry.


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A spider is in the room and Reader has a fear (you can choose how to write it/what will happen)"

You hummed as you dried off your hands, placing the towel back on the counter before spinning around towards the door. You couldn’t wait to get back downstairs to your daddies and finish playing the game of-

“EEEEEK!”

You screamed at the sight of the big, brown spider on the tiled floor. Panicking, you hauled yourself up onto the bathroom counter and hugged your knees to your chest.

“Daddies!” You screamed. “Daddies, HELP!”

Of course, Yoongi and Namjoon came running upstairs and swung open the bathroom door without hesitation.

“Baby, what-”

“WATCH OUT!” You screamed as Namjoon almost stepped on the spider. “Spider, spider!”

The boys looked down at the spider, sitting still in the middle of a tile. “Sweetheart,” Yoongi asked gently. “Are you afraid of the spider?”

You nodded. “Make it go ‘way, Papa.”

Yoongi shrugged and picked up his foot, ready to squash the bug.

“PAPA DON’T!”

Yoongi froze, furrowing his brow. “You said to-”

“Yeah, but don’t kill him!” You screeched. “Take him back outside so he can find his family.”

Namjoon smiled at you and patted your head. “My sweet little baby is scared of him, but still wants him to be safe and happy, hmm?”

You nodded in agreement. “Not his fault he a big, ugly spider. Just want him to go somewhere else.”

Namjoon nodded and lifted you from the counter. “Okay, baby, we’ll take him outside. Hyung,” he called over his shoulder. “Make sure he doesn’t move, okay?”

Yoongi was left dumbfounded as Namjoon carried you downstairs, retrieving a plastic cup and paper plate from the kitchen. “You want to stay here, or come back up with me?”

You shook your head. “I stay here. No wanna see him again.”

Namjoon chuckled and kissed your head. “Be right back, lovie.”

He returned a few minutes later with Yoongi, and the paper plate pressed flat against the mouth of the cup.

“Is he in there, Dada?”

“Sure is,” Namjoon told you. “Want to come downstairs with me to let him go?”

You thought about it for a moment. “Don’t have to touch him, right, Dada?”

Yoongi chuckled and patted your head. “Your Dada won’t make you touch him, sweetheart.”

“I come with you, then,” you agreed.

So Yoongi tied your shoes for you while Namjoon slipped on a pair of loafers, and then he opened the door for the two of you. 

When you and Namjoon got to the elevator, he gave you a very important job. “Can you press the down button, baby?”

You nodded, eagerly pressing the button and bouncing up and down as you waited for the elevator. When it arrived, you stepped inside and Namjoon gave you another job.

“Now press the button that says ‘one’, honey.” When you did, he grinned at you. “Good job!”

In the lobby, the doorman opened the front door for you and bowed. “Namjoon-ssi, y/n-ssi. What do you have there, if you don’t mind me asking?”

You giggled and explained, “it’s a spider we found in the bathroom. We’re gonna put him outside!”

The doorman smiled back. “That’s a great plan, y/n-ssi.”

Outside, Namjoon led you over to a patch of grass and asked, “you ready?”

Nodding, you watched as Namjoon crouched down and pulled the plate off the cup, then dumped the spider out onto the grass! You squealed as he skittered into the grass, running away.

“He’s gonna find his family, Dada?”

He nodded and took your hand, tossing the plate and cup into a nearby trash bin. “Sure is, doll.”

“Dada?” You asked as he led you back inside, to the elevators.

“Yes, pretty girl?”

“I’m really glad he isn’t our roommate anymore.”

Namjoon started laughing out loud at that. “That’s right, princess. We gave him his eviction notice.”

“Ebickton notice?”

“We kicked him out,” Namjoon explained.

You were glad you didn’t let Yoongi squash the spider, and that he was happy outside with his family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on day four out of four in a row. My brain is equivalent to a jar of silly putty right now.


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reader learns that she can’t have kids, so obviously Angst if you haven’t decided for the character already that she doesn’t want to have kids in the future (you don’t have to if you don’t want this to be part of the Story)"

You stood outside the front door to the dorm, the doctor's words echoing on repeat in your head.

_Your test was abnormal._

_We're going to do another swab._

_We're going to run labs._

_We need to take an ultrasound._

_A small, non-invasive procedure to be sure._

And then, finally:

_Y/n, you're infertile._

You choked back a sob, trying your best to hide your emotions as you punched in the code to enter the dorm.

"I'm home," you announced, quiet enough that you hoped no one heard you.

"Hey baby!" Taehyung greeted you as you wandered in from the foyer.

"You were gone for so long!" Seokjin added. "I thought it was just an annual exam?"

And then, Yoongi, the only one who seemed to notice your distress, as well as you thought you were hiding it: "Y/n, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

You shuffled your feet, desperately trying to swallow the lump in your throat that was making it hard to breathe. "I, uhm…"

Jimin approached you gently, taking your hand and leading you to sit on the couch, between him and Hoseok.

"You can tell us, baby," Hoseok murmured, rubbing your back.

And you broke. "That's exactly it," you whispered brokenly. "I can't have babies. Uhm, ever. I'm infertile, she said."

"Noona…" Jungkook floundered, not knowing what to say.

"They're sure?" Yoongi asked softly.

You nodded, tears sneaking past your blinking eyes and dotting your lap. "They did a lot of tests. They extracted some of my eggs. They're… useless. They're fucking useless," you croaked, beginning to fully sob as Jimin guided your head to his shoulder.

"It's okay, noona," Taehyung whispered, sounding much closer than before. "We're here. You're not alone in this."

You felt fingers in your hair, and then Namjoon spoke. "There are other ways, you know. To have babies. For you to even carry them yourself, if you wanted."

You whimpered, Jimin's soaking shirt clinging to your face.

"And sweetheart," Hoseok assured you. "We love you no matter what. Kids, non-biological kids, no kids at all. We love you so much."

You sniffled, finally extracting yourself from Jimin to look at the boys. They had all moved closer, trying to touch you as some form of comfort; a hand on your thigh, kisses in your hair, rubbing your back or shoulders.

"You mean it?"

Yoongi nodded. "We love you, jagi. No matter what."

You finally nodded, offering a watery smile to show the boys that they had effectively talked you off a ledge and they could relax. "Thank you," you whispered. Then, your stomach chose to pang where they had taken the eggs from you. You moaned softly, pressing your hand against the area.

"Your stomach hurts?" Taehyung asked.

You nodded. "They used a really big needle to get the eggs."

"My poor baby!" Seokjin cooed. "I'll get you a hot water bottle right away."

"And I'll get you medicine," Hoseok offered.

"I'll make you some tea!" Added Jungkook.

You giggled at the boys running all around to fawn all over you, your daddies were so sil-

_Oh._

Oops.

You wiggled in Jimin's grasp and murmured, "mm… didn't mean to be little. Sowwy, daddies."

Taehyung smiled gently at you, reaching out and ruffling your hair. "Don't ever apologize for being little, love," he assured you.

"We love seeing our little girl," Namjoon agreed.

"Love me still?" You asked innocently. "Love me even if I a baby 'stead of having babies?"

Jimin cupped your chin and forced you into eye contact. "Darling, we love you no matter what. There is nothing that could ever happen that would make us feel any differently about you."

By then, your other daddies had returned, and were watching the scene in front of them fondly.

"I love you too, daddies. Will love you forever."

They all cooed and awe'd before diving in and trying to make you comfortable. You took you medicine and used your hot water bottle, all of your daddies taking turns cuddling you. You spent the rest of the day feeling so, so loved.


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Reader burns herself on the stove or something (you can decide if she’s doing it purposely (mental health problem) or accidentally."

You knew you weren't allowed to play in the kitchen when the boys were cooking. You knew damn well.

But somehow, your mindset just wasn't allowing you to remember _why_ that was such an important rule, as you slid your toy car up the side of the oven, making it use the handle as a track.

"Vroom vroom, vroom vroom!"

You paid no mind to the pot of boiling water that Jimin had left on the stove. After all, he had just run upstairs for his phone charger really quick. He would be right back, wouldn't he?

"Vroom, vroom!"

Until then, you would just-

"Ouch!"

You screamed and dropped your car as the back of your hand touched the side of the pot, searing pain overtaking you. You clutched your hand and fell to the floor, your breath coming in sharp spurts.

It hurt, yes, but that wasn't what had you panicking. No, it was the memory that came along with it.

_"Y/n, I am done telling you to stop playing by the stove while I'm cooking! Do you want to see why you shouldn't? Hmm? Want to see what happens to little brats who don't listen?"_

_Before you could answer, she grabbed your wrist._

_"Mama-"_

_"They get burned," she hissed, letting your hand touch the pot of gravy just long enough for it to burn you._

You barely registered Jimin dragging you over to the sink, the memory still playing over in your head.

"Sorry Mama, sorry," you wailed as he ran your hand under cold water.

"Baby girl," he murmured, holding you tight against him from behind. "You're okay. Your Mama isn't here. Just Appa, okay? Appa is right here with you."

"A-pp-a wo-wouldn't burn me like Ma-Ma-ma did, right?"

Jimin pressed a kiss to your hair and assured you, "sweetheart, Appa would never, ever hurt you. Never. None of your daddies would."

You sniffled, nodding as the pain in your hand finally began to register now that your panic was subsiding.

"Was bad girl," you lamented.

"You aren't a bad girl, baby, you just made a bad decision. The only reason daddies don't want you playing in the kitchen is so that this doesn't happen. We never want our precious baby to be hurt."

You whimpered as he shut the water off, picking you up easily. "Punish?" You asked, expecting to be brought to the time-out step.

"No, lovie, I think your boo-boo is going to be a good reminder of why we have the rules," Jimin assured you. He carried into the bathroom and set you on the counter, pulling out the first aid kit. "I'm gonna make you feel better, okay?"

You nodded, watching as Jimin pulled out cream and squeezed some onto the pink, blistering burn. It stung for a moment, then seemed to cool the burn enough that it hurt a bit less. He finished it off with a Cinderella band aid before kissing it.

"All better, honey bear?"

You smiled, nodding. "Better."

Jimin brushed back your hair, kissing your forehead. "Do you want to tell Appa about it, sweetheart? About what you were remembering?"

You considered it, but ended up shaking your head. "Don't wanna, Appa."

He gave you a reassuring smile before pulling you close, hugging you tight. "I mean it, baby. We'll never hurt you. You are always safe with us."

You grinned and nodded, holding up your bandaged hand. "I know, Appa. Daddies don't cause my boo-boos. They fix them."

And for a second, Jimin's eyes glossed over like he might cry. Instead, he pulled you closer once more.

"You're exactly right, angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another true story alert. 😅 I did, in fact, never run near the stove again.


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is pretty angsty too.. but it reminds me of something that happened to me today. Maybe the reader is on a walk with the boys or one of them and they come by a house where a old lady is getting taken out from an ambulance (you can decide if she would be dead or not😰) but the reader slips from that and the boys turn her away and later when she’s been tucked into bed she’s getting afraid and cries and ask the boys curious questions about death yk? Like an actual child would.. and of course the boys would tell her that everyone has to die someday and that the lady was already pretty old etc."

"I like that we can just do… normal stuff like this, you know?" Taehyung hummed, pulling you closer with the arm he had draped around your shoulders. "Just you and me. No cameras, or makeup, or staff."

You smiled, jumping up to kiss his cheek. "I like it, too, Tae. Love spending time with you, no matter what we-"

"Oh, shit."

You froze, Taehyung's arm tightening around you. He tried to shield you from view of what he spotted up ahead, but it was too late. You saw clear as day the old lady being wheeled out of a home on a stretcher, blue in the face.

Immediately, you felt yourself drop.

"Tou-san, is she-"

Taehyung scooped you up into his arms before you could say another word, peppering your face with kisses.

"My sweet baby girl," he murmured. "Let's go around the other way, hmm?"

"But Tou-san, she-"

"She's going to the hospital, baby. They'll take care of her there," he assured you, power-walking in the direction of the dorm.

"She… is she dead?" You asked quietly as the apartment building came into view.

"I don't know, love," Taehyung admitted as he carried you in through the lobby.

"Dada!" You squeaked once you were safely upstairs. "Dada, saw an old lady going to the hospital!"

Namjoon raised his eyebrows. "Did you now?" He asked.

You nodded. "Was on a walk, uhm, a date, and was big and then… there was a ambulance an' a stretcher and she was a blue!"

"She probably passed away, sweetheart," Yoongi told you, honest but gentle. "She was old, yeah?"

You nodded. "Really old. Maybe a hundred years old!"

You didn't bring up what you had seen for the rest of the day, though the boys that had heard you when you first got home had informed the other boys when they arrived (Taehyung was a little shaken up, too, so Namjoon took him into his room to comfort him). The boys thought that you were fine, that it had already left your mind. That was, until bedtime rolled around.

"Goodnight, baby bear," Seokjin cooed, kissing your nose. "I'll see you in the morning!"

"Wait!" You grabbed his arm as he tried to leave the bed, worrying your lower lip. "I… I'm gonna wake up in the morning, right, Da?"

Seokjin brushed back your hair and nodded. "Of course you are, baby. Why would you ask something like that?"

"Mm…" you fiddled with Seokjin's hand until he threaded your fingers together and squeezed. "Don't wanna die like that old lady."

"Oh, peach." Seokjin moved so that he was lying down with you and pulled you close. "That lady was very, very old. When we get old, we pass away. But you aren't old yet, angel. You aren't going to die, okay?"

You snuggled closer to him, burying your face in his neck. "Promise, Da?"

"I promise, honey. I bet you that lady lived a long, wonderful life. Everyone dies someday, but she lived for a long, long time."

"Think it hurt?" You asked softly.

Seokjin shook his head and kissed your cheek. "No, princess. I'm sure she passed peacefully."

You hummed, growing sleepy despite your lingering fears. "I see you in the morning, Da," you yawned.

Seokjin kissed the top of your head and promised you, "in the morning, love. I'll be right here and so will you, and all your daddies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a funny (morbid funny, funny if you work in healthcare) story about a corpse that happened last week, but I'm not going to tell you about it for... numerous reasons. Just know some fucked up things happen on my floor, okay? 😅


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i have a request !!! one where baby goes through a phase like she did with horses but instead its mermaids and the under water world and the boys take her to something like a exhibit for stuff like and shes super excited and its just adorable"

“Ariel, Ariel! Please, can we watch it?”

It was the third time that day you had insisted on watching The Little Mermaid, but Hoseok still grabbed the remote and put it on once more. You started singing and dancing along, wearing your knitted mermaid tail blanket that the boys had gotten you online.

The second dinnertime ended, you were already begging for your bedtime bath.

“Bath time?” You asked Jungkook, pulling on his sleeve. “Bath, Daddy?”

Jungkook smirked at you, ruffling your hair. “Something tells me you aren’t as eager to get cleaned up as you are to play with your mermaid toys.”

And he was right. In the bath, Jungkook struggled to wash you and shampoo your hair as you made your mermaid dolls dive in and out of the water to watch their hair color change. The brown-haired doll’s hair turned pink in warm water, and the blonde-haired doll’s turned blue.

“Okay, my little sea monster. Let’s get you dried off!”

You pouted, but only until you saw Jungkook holding out your hooded mermaid towel to dry you off. As soon as he did, you went running into room, shouting, “Ariel jammies, please!”

They bought you a mermaid tail flipper swimsuit, which you absolutely _adored_. Every single day, you begged the boys to take you down to the pool so you could practice for when you became a real mermaid. They boys watched you closely in the pool, knowing that the tails were sometimes dangerous.

"Baby girl," Namjoon asked you one day. "How would you like to go see a real, live mermaid?"

You gasped, glancing around at the boys. They weren't teasing you, right? "A real one?!"

Jimin nodded, chuckling and patting your head. "There's an exhibit at the aquarium this week where you can go see mermaids, love. We're gonna take you, okay?"

On the morning of your aquarium adventure, it took you ages to pick out your clothes. The shimmery mermaid skirt and your Ariel shirt? The blue skirt and your other mermaid shirt? Leggings and your mermaid dress? You agonized for a half hour before Taehyung teased you that if you didn't hurry, the mermaids would all swim away back home before you got there.

You went with the leggings and your shimmery blue and green mermaid dress.

At the aquarium, you bypassed all the exhibits you normally loved. The Nemo fish, the penguins, even the dolphins. Instead, you dragged Seokjin in one hand and Jimin in the other, weaving through the aquarium and following the signs labelled "mermaid exhibit".

"Slow down, little one!" Your other daddies complained, trying to keep up.

When you got to the exhibit, you gasped. The whole room had been decorated like you were under the sea, and there were glass windows with portholes in them! You ran up to one and gasped as you looked inside.

"Dada, it's a mermaid!" You gasped. "A real, live mermaid!"

She was beautiful! Her long hair was flowing and decorated with sparkles and pearls. Behind the porthole, it seemed that she was really underwater! Her tail was a shimmery pink and when she saw you, she smiled and waved. You shyly waved back.

The whole room was filled with mermaids, and you saw each and every one, waving and saying hello. Your daddies chuckled as they watched you, completely enamored.

"Daddy, look at how pretty her eyes are!"

"Baba, can I get a tail like hers?"

"Appa, please hold me up so I can see better!"

"Da, she has a fishies in there with her!"

At the end of the exhibit, there was an ice cream vendor making special mermaid-themed shakes! Of course, your daddies got you one. And a T-shirt with a mermaid on it. And another mermaid doll.

Were you a bit spoiled? Sure. But your daddies wanted you to have the world.

In the car on the way back, you fell asleep with your new mermaid shirt pulled on over your dress, your mermaid doll clutched under your arm, and the blue and pink and purple evidence of the ice cream treat staining your lips.

Taehyung smiled and pulled your head onto his shoulder so you wouldn't get a crick in your neck. "Goodnight, my little mermaid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I've been going through some shit, I guess you could say.


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hi there hey. could i request some angst? one where jk has a bit too much to drink and cheats. feel free to develop this however you want, i’m just in the mood for tears. i would like her to take a couple of months for herself, though. away from them (him)."

The club was loud, and smelled a bit funny. It wasn’t your favorite place to be, no, but the boys were having fun. Jungkook, in particular, was having _fun_. You watched from across the room as he danced with Taehyung in front of him, the arm holding his beer slung over Taehyung’s shoulder. Behind him, Jimin was dancing, grinding his crotch against Jungkook’s ass shamelessly. After all, you were in the VIP lounge, away from prying eyes. They could do whatever they wanted.

Noticing you watching, Jungkook smirked and beckoned you over with his free hand. You let him pull you between him and Taehyung, beer-sticky lips trailing up your neck until they met your lips.

“Missed you, baby,” he slurred.

You giggled and kissed him back. “Missed you, too. You’re really drunk.”

Jungkook laughed, shaking his head. “I’m fine,” he told you as you all continued to dance. “Totally fine.”

After a few more minutes of dancing, however, he had drained his beer and pulled away from the group. “Gonna go take a piss and get another one. Be right back.”

You watched as he stumbled over to the restrooms, but your attention was quickly captured by Jimin, who moved in closer and took Jungkook’s place against your body.

You didn’t really notice how long Jungkook was gone until Taehyung murmured behind you, “where’s Kookie? He was just going to piss and get a beer. It’s been over twenty minutes.”

You shrugged. “Go look for him?”

Taehyung tugged your hand, pulling you with him. “Come with me, noona.”

Jimin shrugged, beginning to dance with Hoseok instead as Taehyung led you over to the bar.

Jungkook wasn’t there.

“Maybe he went to the bathroom after instead of before?” You suggested.

Taehyung told you to wait outside as he shuffled into the men’s room, only to emerge a few seconds later with wide eyes. He grabbed your hand roughly and gritted out, “let’s go. We’re going home.”

“Taehyung, what-”

Jungkook stumbled out of the bathroom, then, drunkenly trying to buckle his jeans as he slurred, “Tae, wait. Come on, Tae. Please.”

“Kook?” You asked, growing pale as another man, one you didn’t recognize, emerged from the bathroom after Jungkook, his own pants half-on.

“Get the fuck away from us,” Taehyung growled as Jungkook tried to stumble over to you. 

You finally put the pieces together; realizing exactly what Jungkook had been doing. “Fuck you,” you spat. “Fuck you, Jungkook. Are you kidding me?”

“What is going on here?”

You all spun around just in time for Namjoon and Yoongi to assess the situation. Namjoon glanced at the man that had been in the bathroom with Jungkook as he scurried away, clearly not wanting any part of this dispute. “What is going on?” Namjoon repeated, firm.

“I was just-”

Taehyung cut him off. “He was just sticking his dick in some other guys ass, hyung, that’s all.”

Namjoon’s jaw twitched. “Jungkook?”

Jungkook opened his mouth to answer, but instead ended up covering his hand with his mouth and rushing back into the bathroom. Yoongi stepped forward, then, patting you and Taehyung on the shoulder.

“He’s clearly blacked out of his fucking mind,” he reasoned. “No excuse for what he did, but I’m guessing he’ll be pretty sick all night.”

“Good,” Taehyung whispered. “He deserves it.”

Yoongi nodded in agreement. “Yeah, he probably does. I’m gonna take him to his apartment and make sure he doesn’t choke on his own puke or some shit. I don’t think he should stay at the dorm tonight.”

You nodded. “I don’t want him anywhere near me.” Belated tears finally started welling up in your eyes. “He… I don’t know why…”

“Baby,” Taehyung’s anger slowly started to dissipate in favor of comforting you. “You’re okay. It’s okay. We’re gonna go home, alright?”

“Daddy-” You cut yourself off, shaking your head. “Ju-jungkookie…”

You gasped as hands carded through your hair; Seokjin’s. How long had he been there? “Sweetheart, you don’t have to try and be big.” He glanced at Taehyung, smiling sadly. “And neither do you, baby boy.”

Taehyung opened his mouth to protest, but Hoseok cut him off. “It’s written all over your face, honey,” he soothed, moving to pull Taehyung into a hug. “It’s okay, Baba’s here. I’ve got you.”

Taehyung finally let his sniffles turn to tears. “Wanna go home,” he whispered.

“Home,” you echoed as Seokjin picked you up and held you at his hip.

“We’re going to go home, love,” Seokjin assured you, kissing your temple.

The car ride home was a blur of hugs and kisses, your hand threaded with Taehyung’s as you sat on Jimin’s lap and he sat on Namjoon’s. You both started crying sporadically, clinging to each other and your daddies as you both tried to process what had happened. You couldn’t; not big, and not little. How could Jungkook do something like that?

The next morning, you woke up big, and found Yoongi at the kitchen island, head buried in his hands.

“Oppa?”

His eyes were teary when he lifted his face, and he quickly scrubbed his cheeks with his sleeve. “C’mere,” he mumbled, pulling you into his lap.

“I don’t know what to think,” you admitted.

“Neither do I,” Yoongi whispered into your neck. “He hurt us. All of us. Probably you and Tae worst of all, though.”

You shrugged. “Did he say why, when you took him home?”

Yoongi nodded. “He puked most of the night and I slept on the couch. In the morning, he apologized and said he was just too drunk… he didn’t realize what he was doing. But that’s not a fucking excuse,” Yoongi slammed his hand on the counter as fresh tears dotted his cheeks.

“We’re gonna be okay,” you whispered, to both yourself and him. “He can stay at his apartment for a while, and we can sort it out. Right?”

Namjoon’s gruff morning voice answered you, “right. Let’s not do anything rash until we’ve all had some time to cool off, yeah?”

The time you needed was a lot longer than anyone, namely Jungkook, had anticipated. Even from his apartment, only seeing you to attend schedules, he made a point to call or text every single one of you every single day.

“I’m really sorry for betraying your trust, hyung,” he said to Seokjin. His oldest hyung just shook his head sadly and replied, “I know, Kook.”

“I will do anything to earn back your love,” he told Yoongi, who answered him with a, “you didn’t lose our love, Jungkook, you just hurt us.”

“I apologize for letting down the group, and our family,” he told Namjoon, who smiled sadly at him during practice and patted his shoulder; the only affection he had received from anyone since the incident.

“I won’t make any excuses,” Jungkook told Hoseok. “I have no excuse.” Hoseok agreed readily, “you don’t, Jungkook. There is no excuse for what you did.”

“I messed up real bad, Jimin-ssi. I promise, I will never, ever drink again if that’s what will fix this.” Jimin just shook his head and told him, “I don’t know if you _can_ fix this, Kookie.”

Taehyung got the most of it. Jungkook called him at least three times a day, not to beg for forgiveness, but to let him know that he loved him, he would always love him, and that he would never make a mistake like that again. “It’s just hard, Jungkook,” Taehyung told him. “I thought better of you.”

And you; you didn’t answer him at first. But as the weeks turned into months, you started letting him back in. First with one-word answers, and then with long paragraphs. Eventually, you started talking on the phone again.

“Noona, I love you so much. I made a mistake, and you deserve to do whatever you need to do to heal from it. I caused this; I fucked this up. I understand if you need to take time away from me, whether for a time, or forever. I caused this, and I will accept the consequences of my actions.”

Cheating on someone was pretty fucked up and immature, sure, but Jungkook was handling it in a mature way. He was accepting his actions, letting the seven of you heal on your own time, and not pressuring any of you. He was just letting you know that he was still there, and he still loved you, regardless of your decisions.

After four months, you all agreed that he should move back in, if he wanted.

“Thank you,” Jungkook whispered as he stood in the foyer, his suitcase in hand. “Thank you for giving me another chance.”

“We all make mistakes, Kook,” Yoongi murmured. “It’s just a matter of learning from them, isn’t it?”

The rest of you nodded in agreement.

“I have learned, hyung,” Jungkook promised. He looked around, making eye contact with each and every one of you. “I have learned, and I will never, ever do something like that again. I love you all too much to ever put our relationship at risk again.”

You trembled, your hand in Taehyung’s. It had been months. Months without Jungkook, without your Daddy. And just when you thought you couldn’t stand it for another second, Taehyung let go of your hand and crashed into Jungkook.

“Daddy, Daddy, please stay!” he wailed. “Please don’t ever do it again! Please no hurt us!”

You started sniffling as Jungkook began to cry, too, pulling Taehyung close. “I won’t, baby. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry, angel.”

“Daddy,” you whispered shyly, looking down at the floor.

“Come here, love,” he encouraged you. “It’s okay. Daddy won’t hurt you again. I promise. I promise, my babies. Never again.”

You crashed into his arms along with Taehyung, letting the feel and smell and _aura_ of Jungkook wash over you after being deprived of it for months. You felt your heart grow warm and full as all the other guys circled in, joining your hug and pressing kisses on you, Taehyung, and Jungkook.

He had fucked up, yeah. But you were sure that he would never do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was depressing. Somebody beat fictional Jungkook's ass.


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you please write a chapter when jk having some solo schedule so little tae and mc are alone with others at dorm. And they're being really troublemaker and make a disaster and don't listen to the caregivers so they're so exhausted ( you can make it funny how u like) then jk comes and fix thing up."

"Kim Taehyung, stop running in the house!"

"Young lady, put that marker down right now!"

Seokjin and Jimin spoke in tandem, sighing when neither you or Taehyung listened to them.

Namjoon stepped in, then, using his "leader voice" to try and scare you both. "Little ones, if you don't listen to Da and Appa, you're both going to get a time out!"

But you kept chasing Taehyung around with the Sharpie marker that one of the boys had carelessly left out, both of you giggling like mad.

"That's it!" Normally, Yoongi was scary when mad, but neither you or Taehyung flinched as he grabbed you both by the wrist. "Ten minutes in the corner for both of you!"

You and Taehyung were generally good for time outs, when the boys sat you in opposite corners of the living room, facing the wall. But today, you were both way too hyper and naughty to listen.

"Psst… sissy!" Taehyung whispered from his corner.

"Hmm?" You answered, mindlessly picking the paint off the wall, watching as it fell to the floor in broken chips.

"We should hide from daddies," he giggled.

You turned around to find him leaving his corner, approaching you with his hand out. You grinned wickedly. "Where we hide?"

You both thought it was absolutely hilarious as the boys all called out your names, looking for you. You had your hands clamped over your mouths as you hid under Seokjin's bed, muffling the sound of your laughing.

"Maybe we should call Jungkook," you heard Hoseok in the hall.

"It's his only day to work on his mixtape," Namjoon argued. "We can't bother him."

"But hyung," Jimin argued. "They're being so bad, and I _know_ he can get them to listen!"

Then, Yoongi called out again, "you two had better come out here right now!"

And really, neither of you wanted to. You were having fun playing your impromptu game of hide and seek! But you pouted, whispering in Taehyung's ear,

"Can we go out now? Have to go potty."

Taehyung groaned, shaking his head. "Hold it! Don't want daddies to find us yet. It's funny!"

Well, that didn't go so well for you. You really tried to hold it, but unfortunately, your bladder won, and you and Taehyung ended up laying in a puddle under the bed.

"Uh oh," you whispered, but Taehyung only giggled.

"Now we get to take a bath!"

And take a bath, you did. Seokjin looked like his head was going to explode when you told him what had happened, sheepishly crawling out from under the bed with soaked pants. 

"Now I have to move the whole bed to clean under it!" He complained.

The two of you were no better behaved as Hoseok gave you a bath. You didn't let him clean you at all, instead splashing each other (and him) with the water until more water was on the tile floor than actually in the tub.

"No clothes, no clothes!" You screamed in delight once Hoseok gave up and let you and Taehyung out of the tub.

"We nakey!" Taehyung shouted, following you out of the bathroom.

You both ran around the house buck-naked, oblivious to your daddies calling Jungkook to inform him that his babies were well and truly out of control.

You were still naked, having a pillow fight with the throw pillows in the living room, when you heard Jungkook's voice booming.

"The two of you are in so much trouble, little ones," he informed you.

"Uh oh," Taehyung whispered. You both dropped your pillows and huddled together, suddenly trying to hide.

"Uh oh is right," Jungkook agreed. "Upstairs. Now."

You gulped and raced upstairs to your room, waiting on the bed with your fingers threaded together.

"Think we gonna get spanked?" You whispered.

Taehyung nodded. "Prolly no dessert for a week, too."

You pouted. "But we have pudding this week-"

"And you will not be eating it," Jungkook said as he entered the room, two sets of pajamas in his hands.

Taehyung whimpered. "Pajamas? But it's only seven o'clock!"

"Too early for bed!" You agreed.

Jungkook shook his head. "Naughty little boys and girls go to bed early as punishment. Stand up, right now."

You both obeyed, pliantly letting Jungkook dress you in your pajamas. He then pointed at the ensuite and said, "potty and teethies."

You pouted and Taehyung grumbled, but you still trudged off to the bathroom and did as you were told. When you got back to the room, Jungkook patted your bed.

"We… can sleep together?" Taehyung asked softly, fiddling with his pajama sleeves.

Jungkook's expression softened for the first time since he had gotten home. "Of course you can sleep together. I know you don't like to be apart, little ones. Would never do anything to upset or trigger you as punishment, loves."

You sighed with relief, glad that Jungkook would never push past your limits.

"Daddy loves you," he said once you were tucked into bed next to each other. "You'll both go to bed early and no dessert for the rest of the week. That's your punishment for acting up all day while Daddy was gone."

"I sorry, Daddy," you whispered.

"Me too," Taehyung agreed. "Sorry too. Just thought it was funny."

Jungkook sighed and kissed both of your foreheads. "Being little troublemakers and making Daddy come home early isn't funny. Your other daddies didn't know what to do and they were so tired and upset. That isn't nice, is it?"

You shook your head. "Not nice. We 'pologize to daddies?"

Jungkook nodded. "Tomorrow, baby. You can both apologize tomorrow. For now, it's bedtime."

"Night night," Taehyung whispered.

"Goodnight, love."

"Night, Daddy."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

Once you were left alone in the dark, you and Taehyung snuggled close.

"We no be bad agains," you murmured.

"Uh uh," Taehyung mumbled. "We no be bads."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺🥺🥺


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Extremely cute I love when she is little! These chapters are so well written I look forward to your updates sooo much :D. also I’m plenty into omorashi/wetting/pee too. I’m wondering if you can write a chapter where little MC walks in on one of the boys taking a piss at the toilet standing up (preferably Yoongi) and she has so many questions for why he uses the bathroom like that and she wants to try peeing standing up too but when it gets messy she’s content using a diaper to stand up and pee because she won’t make a mess that way. If you don’t want to do this one it is okay I just love when she’s so curious."

"Papa, Papa! You done?"

You came barreling into the bathroom before Yoongi could answer, eager to show him the picture you just colored in.

"What did I tell you about knocking!" He scolded you, hand still aiming his dick as he tried to angle away from you so you couldn't see.

Well, your picture was forgotten on the counter as you saw him peeing. You stood on your tippy toes behind him so that you could rest your head on his shoulder.

"Papa, you pee a lot," you marvelled.

Yoongi turned red up to his ears as his stream finally tapered off and he shook himself before tucking it back in his pants. "You aren't supposed to be in here when daddies are going potty, remember?"

You pouted as he washed his hands. "Wanna pee like you, Papa."

If Yoongi could possibly turn any redder, he would have. "What? You wanna pee a lot?" He finally asked.

You shook your head. "Standing up."

"Well," Yoongi shrugged as he dried his hands. "Little girls need to sit down to pee. Sorry, baby."

He thought you would drop the matter after that; you were usually easy to appease when you were little. But, you were determined to pee like your Papa!

"Love, do you need help?" Yoongi asked later that afternoon, when you skipped off to the bathroom.

"Nope!" You said, totally not acting suspicious at all.

In the bathroom, you pulled down your sweatpants just a bit, like the boys did. You knew where your pee came out; you just had to aim it like Yoongi did, right?

Wrong.

The first spurt or two at least made it onto the toilet seat, but then the front of your pants started getting saturated.

"Uh oh," you whispered.

You tried to stop peeing to pull your pants down to sit, but you couldn't. You peed your pants helplessly, heart pounding. You were going to be in _so much trouble_.

Maybe you could be a big girl and take care of it yourself, and then Yoongi would never have to know! You scrambled out of your soaked pants and tried to use them to wipe up the puddle on the floor.

"Honey?" Yoongi knocked on the door. "You okay in there?"

You gulped. "Ye-yes, Papa! I, uh… I gonna take a bath!"

"Little one," Yoongi was using his _stern_ voice now. "What happened? Did you have an accident? It's okay if you did, Papa won't be mad."

"Will be mad," you whimpered. "Be mad 'cause it was my f-fault…"

"No, baby, it wasn't your fault. Papa's going to come in now, okay?"

Hesitantly, you mumbled, "okay…"

"Oh, princess," Yoongi cooed. "It's okay, let Papa help you." He took the wet clothes from your hands and tossed them aside, using a towel to soak up the puddle. "Let's get you in the bath, hmm?"

"Papa," you tried again. "Was my fault."

"Why do you keep saying that, sweetheart?" Yoongi asked, brushing back your hair. "It was just an accident. It wasn't your fault."

You shook your head. "Was… was trying to pee like Papa."

Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "Is that it?" He sighed, patting your head. "It's alright, baby. You learned now and you know better. You have to sit down to pee. Okay?"

You shook your head stubbornly. "Wanna stand up like Papa does."

Yoongi sighed. "But love, you'll get all wet and sticky again. Make a mess. You don't want that, hmm?"

You shook your head. "No like mess," you mumbled as Yoongi set you in the bath. The water was nice and warm, and you started to splash around. "Still wanna pee like you, Papa."

Yoongi suddenly grinned. "You can, honey. You want to pee like Papa?"

You lit up. "Yes, yes! How? No want mess."

Yoongi tickled your tummy playfully. "You can wear a diaper, princess! If you pee standing up in your diaper, it won't make a mess!"

You gasped, nodding and splashing excitedly. "Diapie! Wanna wear diapie and go pee-pee like you!"

It seemed that the mere mention of diapers had pushed you into an even younger headspace. Yoongi smiled and kissed your forehead. "See, baby girl? All fixed. Does that make you happy?"

You nodded, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "Tank you, Papa. You the smartest!"

Yoongi grinned. "I don't call my studio the Genius Lab for nothing, little one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna go home 🥺


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay, if you think that’s disgusting you don’t have to write it but I would love to read one of the boys or all (idk, you can choose who and how to write it) spitting in Readers mouth.. Omg I'm embarrassed now..SORRY! Maybe the reader finds out about this kink and wants to try it out or something.. as I said you don’t have to and i unterstand of you think that's just disgusting."
> 
> “I love this fic! Could you write one where when the mc and one (or multiple of the boys) are doing a sex scene and she calls out the safe word but then becomes sort of closed off after it and tries to refuse aftercare from the boys? The boys then have to be sort of strict with her and figure out what went wrong and why is she refusing their care - like maybe she is ashamed she called the safe word so then thinks she doesn't deserve their love or something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains spit kink (spitting on the body and in the mouth), dom/sub dynamics, degradation, subdrop, safeword use.

"You want to try… what?" Yoongi asked.

You blushed up to your ears, shaking your head with your hands held out in front of you. "I… nevermind! I'm sorry, that's so gross… I shouldn't have even said anything. Please don't-"

"Baby," Namjoon said calmly. "Take a breath, will you?"

When you looked up, finally sucking in a deep breath, you saw seven boys looking at you without the least bit of disgust in their eyes. Hesitantly, you lowered your hands.

"There we go," Taehyung encouraged you. "We aren't grossed out, noona. We just want to clarify exactly what you want."

Hoseok nodded in agreement. "How do you picture the scene in your head? Do you want all of us, just a few of us? Do you want to be degraded? Fucked? Fingered? We just need to know."

You were turning red again, that much was certain. Hoseok was acting as if he was talking about the weather. "I… want all of you to do it, if that's okay."

"Of course, noona," Jungkook murmured.

"And…" you paused for a moment, collecting your thoughts. "Maybe some light degradation is okay. And… I kind of want one of you to fuck me while the others do it."

Seokjin smiled, reaching over to brush back your hair. "Thank you for being so open and honest with us, babe. We just wanna know how to make you feel good."

"You really don't think it's gross?" You asked one last time.

Jimin shook his head. "It isn't gross, noona. You're allowed to want to try things; experiment. We're more than happy to indulge you."

And when the day came, after the scene had been negotiated, the boys seemed very eager, indeed. You knelt on the floor, naked, while all the other boys aside from Seokjin remained clothed.

"You ready, darling?" Jimin asked, towering over you.

You nodded.

"Words, doll," Jungkook murmured close to your ear.

"Yes," you breathed. "Yes, I'm ready."

"What is your safe word?" Namjoon asked, running his fingers along the small of your back.

"Pineapple."

"And you'll use it when needed, without fear?" Hoseok asked.

"Yes." 

"Yes?" Yoongi asked. And there it was, the start of the scene.

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl," Seokjin growled in your ear.

"Look at you," Taehyung tsked, squatting down in front of you. "Sitting so pretty for us. Are you going to take all of our spit, baby? Every last drop?"

You nodded eagerly, squirming under his gaze. "Yes, sir."

"Who wants to use our little saliva dump first, hmm?" Taehyung asked, standing back up.

Yoongi smirked, stepping forward. "I think I can put my spit to use someplace else, first. Spread your legs, doll."

You obeyed without question, spreading your thighs as Yoongi sunk down in front of you. He swiped his finger between your lips, chuckling when it came away glistening.

"So wet already. I'm gonna get you even wetter."

And that was the only warning you got before Yoongi spread your lips with his fingers and spit right onto your clit, making you gasp.

"Do you like that, my little spit slut?"

"Ye-yes!" You gasped as Yoongi spit on you again. His spit dripped down from your clit to your opening, cooling on the way down. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Yoongi murmured. "Gonna make you feel so good, babe."

You were only distracted by Yoongi's tongue licking up his mess by Seokjin's finger sliding inside you, easily entering you with all your slick and Yoongi's spit.

You moaned, and Jungkook used the opportunity of your opened mouth to grab your jaw and keep your mouth opened wide. Without any warning, he spit right into your mouth, his saliva sliding down your tongue and into your throat.

"Fuck," you groaned.

"Like that?" Jungkook asked breathlessly.

You nodded, whimpering as you swallowed his spit, Yoongi's tongue working your clit and Seokjin's fingers hitting your g-spot dead on.

"Open your fucking mouth," Hoseok growled suddenly, kneeling beside you. You obeyed, and he added his spit to your mouth. "Good girl," he praised you.

"Don't swallow," Jimin ordered, moving Hoseok out of the way. He bent down the slightest, spitting into your mouth and letting his saliva join Hoseok. 

You groaned, holding both of their fluids in your mouth as they had asked. Namjoon looked on with wild eyes, waiting for his turn.

"Swallow," he ordered you after a few moments of watching you hold the spit in your mouth.

You swallowed, but suddenly, something didn't feel right.

Yoongi's tongue, Seokjin's fingers. The saliva settling in your tummy. The boys weren't even degrading you that badly, but for some reason, it was making you feel vulnerable, in a bad way. This wasn't subspace. What was going on?

"I didn't tell you to close your mouth," Namjoon glared at you.

Tears spilled from your eyes before you could stop them, dotting your chest and Yoongi's head.

"Aw, is the spit slut crying?" Hoseok asked. "Thought you wanted this, ba-"

"St-stop," you whimpered, shoving Yoongi's head away from you. "Pineapple. Pineapple. Please stop."

Yoongi's mouth left you immediately, and Seokjin slid his fingers out of you.

"Noona," Jungkook knelt down, hands on your shoulders. "Noona, hey. It's okay. We're done. We're done now, okay?"

"Someone get her clothes," Yoongi ordered.

"Get a water bottle, too," Seokjin added.

But you shook your head, scrambling away from the boys. "N-no. I'm fine. Don't need anything. Go away."

"Y/n," Jimin said firmly, dropping the honorifics. "The last thing we are going to do is go away right now."

"Tell us what you need, noona, please," Taehyung all but begged.

"Just leave me alone!" You barked.

When Jungkook returned with your clothes and a bottle of water, you snatched your clothes from him and started pulling them on.

"Stop it," Yoongi whispered, reaching out and helping you into your sweatshirt when you struggled with it. "Let oppa help you," he murmured. "Let us take care of you, please."

You shook your head, beginning to tremble. "Don't deserve the help," you mumbled.

"Why would you think that, y/n?" Seokjin asked gently. You felt his hand in your hair, massaging your scalp gently.

You sighed, wanting to pull away from him, but not having the energy. "I… I asked for this, and then… I fucked it up by using my safeword. You didn't even get to come! Can I at least blow you or something? Or-"

"Noona," Jimim gasped. "The last thing any of us cares about right now is coming."

Namjoon nodded in agreement. "You didn't fuck anything up, y/n. You used your safeword when you needed to, and we're so proud of you for doing that."

"It's what the word is there for, love," Hoseok pointed out.

You shrugged, curling into yourself. "I'm embarrassed. I don't know what happened. I thought it was subspace, but… it felt bad, instead of good."

"Sub drop," Yoongi supplied softly. "It's called subdrop."

"Were we-"

"No, Jungkook," Seokjin cut him off. "We didn't do anything wrong, it happens sometimes."

"And we're going to take care of you," Hoseok promised. "We're going to make you feel better, babe, okay?"

You nodded slowly, hesitantly letting Taehyung lift you up into his arms. "There we go," he soothed you. "Just relax. We're here. We're not going anywhere."

"You really aren't mad?" You asked quietly.

"We would never, ever be mad at you for using your safe word," Jungkook promised you. "We're so glad you did, instead of staying quiet and being uncomfortable."

"We love you so much, y/n," Namjoon murmured. "We want you to be comfortable."

"And later, after you're feeling a bit better, we can talk about exactly what made you uncomfortable, okay?" Yoongi asked. "But until then, just let us give you the aftercare that you need, alright?"

You finally relaxed in Taehyung's hold, nodding. "Okay, oppa."

"We're so proud of you," Jimin whispered.

Hoseok agreed, running his fingers through your hair. "So proud."

For the rest of the night, the boys fawned over you and made sure you were safe and comfortable. You ordered takeout for dinner, staying up late watching movies, cuddled close under warm blankets. And yeah; you felt nothing but safe.


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe one day there's left with only one daddy with baby as other daddies had schedules, and they plan to just cuddle and watch movie. He asked her to go down to the living room to find a movie to watch while he prepares some snacks. So baby turns on the tv and apparently one of the guys forgot to turn on the parental guidance and a horror movie came up with a scary ghost jumpscare (clown ghost)(I'm terrifed of clowns until now 😣) Though big her loves horror movies, baby is just a kid, she got so scared so she screamed and wet herself. She definitely got traumatised, so from then on, she refused to be alone, and has to go everywhere with her daddies (read: stuck like a leech). She'll refuse to go to her playdate's birthday party because there's a clown. When they went to the funfair also, she'll be scared when there's a clown around though she loves the balloons the clown's holding. The boys try to desensitise her by going to the fair when she's big, but she just end up couldn't. She also thinks that it's okay because her Baba is scared of it too 😆"

"We've got the whole house to ourselves, little bear," Jimin grinned mischievously. "Know what that means?"

"Mmm… fort! In the living room? Candy?!" You guessed.

Jimin ruffled your hair and nodded. "All of the above, doll. Why don't you go downstairs and pick out a movie while I get some blankets for the fort?"

You trotted downstairs, already thinking of which movie you wanted to watch first. Frozen? Moana? Mulan? Inside Out? They were all so good!

When you clicked on the remote to start flipping through Disney Plus, however, you found that someone had left a different streaming service up. A service that was playing It, right at the scene where he unhinges his mouth and shows his giant teeth and-

"A-Appa help!"

You screamed and dropped the remote, curling up in a ball right there on the living room floor, trying to hide from the scary clown on the TV.

"We all float down here," Pennywise mocked you, and you covered your ears, too.

You were nearly hyperventilating by the time you felt Jimin's hands over yours, prying them away from your ears.

"Baby girl, it's alright. You can open your eyes now. Appa turned the scary movie off."

"No let him get me," you whimpered. "No like Pennywise."

"I know, princess, but you like him when you're big, hmm?"

You shook your head. "No like him ever no mores!" You argued.

Jimin chuckled and patted your head. "Let's go get cleaned up and put on a nice movie, okay? One that won't scare my little honey-bunny."

"Clean…" You only then realized that your pants were sticking to you, wet and rapidly cooling. Mortified, you hid your face. "S-sorry, Appa."

But Jimin didn't mind at all. He picked you up and kissed your temple, assuring you, "it's okay, baby. You were scared, it wasn't your fault."

Jimin thought that you would bounce right back from the frightening experience. After your bath, you built a fort and hid inside with lots of junk food, watching tons of Disney movies all day! But when it came time for bed that night, you refused to sleep alone.

"Want daddies to sleep wiff me," you demanded.

"Who, lovie? Want Tou-san to stay with you?" Taehyung offered.

But you shook your head. "All my daddies. Need all of you to protect me from scary clowns."

"Scary clowns?" Namjoon asked.

Jimin sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "I sent her downstairs to pick a movie and someone had left It playing? She got a little scared."

"A little?" Hoseok asked, eyebrows raised.

"I peed in my pants," you announced. "Appa wasn't mad though, he said it's cause I got scared!"

Yoongi patted your head and assured you, "Appa's right, baby." Then, glaring at Jimin, he added, "Appa also knows he's supposed to set the parental lock before letting little girls use the TV."

The boys didn't hold it against Jimin; after all, they had all made a mistake at one time or another. However, you didn't bounce back from this fear as you had with others. You were absolutely convinced that Pennywise was going to come after you if you left your daddies' sides for a second.

No matter how much the boys tried to convince you that it wasn't true, you wouldn't let up. All your daddies had to sleep with you, every night. All your daddies had to be present at potty time, at bath time. No taking separate cars; you all needed to pile into the van together. The boys were at the end of their rope; they loved each other, sure, but spending that much time practically crawling into each other's skin was beginning to wear on them.

"Little one, Haru will be very upset if you don't go to her birthday party," Seokjin told you.

But you shook your head, arms crossed over your chest. "You said there's a clown! Not going!"

So the boys ended up taking you later on, after the clown had left.

"Baby doll, don't you want the balloon?" Hoseok asked gently, pointing over at the clown giving them out at the park.

You shook your head, pouting. "No want it."

"I know you do, sweetheart," Jungkook murmured.

But you still wouldn't go up to the clown, so Namjoon ended up going and getting you a balloon.

The boys were floored. When you were big, you were _fine_ around clowns. They took you to the fair, and you went up and took a photo with one, posing with the peace sign! You watched It Chapter Two together, and Hoseok was more frightened than you.

But even after that, your fear persisted when you were little. Luckily, you had stopped group bedtime, potty time, and bath time. You still, however, insisted on never being anywhere near a clown.

"You're just not going to get over this fear, are you, princess?" Taehyung finally asked.

You shook your head. "I don't have to!" You said.

Yoongi inquired, "and why is that, hmm?"

You giggled, remembering how scared Hoseok had been when you were watching the movie!

"Because Baba is scared, too, and he's not even little!"

"Hey!" Hoseok protested, clearly scandalized.

You shrieked as he started tickling you, making you writhe on the couch.

"I guess you're right, love," Jungkook agreed when Hoseok finally stopped his tickle attack. "Everyone is afraid of something, yeah?"

And so, the boys accepted that you would probably not be going anywhere near a clown in littlespace for a very long time. Needless to say, you avoided the circus after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my rules both little and big is taking this gross tasting vitamin that I hate and it only gets enforced on the weekend when my fiance is home. But it always ends with him trying to shove it in my mouth, me resisting, a huge wrestling match, a spanking, more punishments that I won't embellish on, me crying, and finally... yes. Me taking the gross, nasty elderberry bullshit. But then he feels bad for making me cry and tries to explain that it's for my health, etc. And then I ignore him for like an hour and pout. Maybe we should just buy a swallow pill instead of a chewable and save ourselves the drama 😅🤦🏻♀️


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, i was wondring if i could request, cuz i am a sucker for little TaeTae. That he is really really little, and it is a stormy night and he can't sleep so, Jungkook comes and checks on him, and Tae just babbles, so Jungkook comes and looks after Tae, and Gets him a bottle and stuffie, and nurses him? Also, your work is amazing, i love it, i have read all of this Oneshot book in 3 days straight! Thanks :)"

Jungkook was stirred awake by the sound of rain hitting the windows, loud and insistent.

He was content to drift off back to sleep, until a flash of lightning filled the room, followed by the loud clap of thunder.

Jungkook furrowed his brow and crept out of bed; that wouldn't do. When he had put Taehyung to bed, he had been very, _very_ little. He tiptoed across the hall to his baby boy's room to check on him.

Taehyung was fussing when he walked in, wiggling around on his bed and whimpering.

"Oh, prince, Daddy's here. It's okay."

At the sound of Jungkook's voice, the little one stopped fussing. By the time Jungkook reached the bed, he was smiling and babbling nonsense, hands reaching out for his Daddy.

"Aw, my smiling boy." He easily lifted Taehyung up, kissing his head. "Tell me more, yeah?" He egged Taehyung on as he continued to babble.

Jungkook rocked Taehyung in his arms for a few moments before grabbing his elephant stuffie from where it had fallen to the floor. "Here we go, baby. Dumbo misses you! Why don't you give him a hug?"

Taehyung giggled, mumbling more incoherencies as he hugged the elephant close to his chest.

"Good boy," Jungkook cooed. "How about a nice warm bottle to get you back to sleep?"

As expected, Taehyung didn't answer in any words that were clear enough to understand, so Jungkook carried him downstairs on his hip and started making a bottle, putting some vanilla in it just the way his baby liked it.

While the bottle heated up, he bounced Taehyung in his arms, peppering his face with soft kisses.

"My pretty boy. You're so sweet," he murmured.

Once the bottle was heated, Jungkook carried Taehyung back to his room and settled them both on the bed. He guided the bottle to Taehyung's lips, and the boy eagerly began to drink.

"Is it good, angel? Nice and sweet?"

With one hand, Jungkook supported Taehyung and the bottle, and with the other, he pet Taehyung's hair. He smiled down at his baby boy, who smiled back around the teat of the bottle.

When the bottle was drained, Taehyung still didn't look very sleepy. He stared up at Jungkook, mesmerized with his Daddy's features and mumbling to himself.

"Want to nurse, sweetheart?" Jungkook offered.

Taehyung nodded, wiggling and holding his elephant close to him. He loved nursing on Jungkook!

Jungkook chuckled at his eagerness, quickly shedding his shirt. He guided Taehyung close to his chest, encouraging him, "go ahead, little bear. You can suck on Daddy."

He hummed as Taehyung's lips wrapped around his nipple, suckling gently. His own eyes closed for a moment as he relaxed into the feeling, loving how close he felt to his little boy.

"I love you, Taehyungie, baby," he said as he opened his eyes.

He was met, however, with Taehyung's relaxed features; his eyes were closed.

Jungkook leaned down and kissed his little boy's head, shutting his eyes again as Taehyung sleepily sucked on him. 

The storm was completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiance: "Now I'm saying this about Jungkook from a very STRAIGHT MAN'S perspective-"
> 
> Me: "It's okay, you can tell me what a perfect specimen Jeon Jeongguk is without wanting him to dick you down."
> 
> Him: "He really is a good-looking guy, okay? He's really muscular, too."
> 
> 😏😏😏


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Could you write one where the mc keeps seeing all of these celebrities, models and just other pretty girls on tv, in person, magazines etc and she starts to get insecure and wonder if the boys would like her better if she dresses more like the women she sees on tv? Maybe one of the boys (or multiple) makes a off hand comment on how he likes one of the women's dresses or make up or something? So she starts to wear a ton of make up and starts dressing really revealing - really short skirts/dresses - shirts that almost show what's underneath etc and at first it may be just like a lot of makeup and maybe some clothes that are borderline inappropriate but then it starts going more and more revealing? Then one of the boys stops her when she's going out because it looks like she's basically not covering anything or barely covering anything so then they try to talk to her and this can be after a couple of times of the boys trying to talk to her about her sudden outfit changes so then she finally gives in and tells them what's going on? It's not a little chapter more of a big chapter but I hope that's okay!"

You shut your tab after viewing The Show, still absolutely reeling from the girl's performance.

You would text them later to congratulate them, but for now, you replayed some of the dances in your head. They looked great, sounded great, their makeup and outfits were… well, their makeup was perfect and their outfits didn't leave much to the imagination.

As if on cue, when you opened up your YouTube app to watch before bed, the first video in your recommendations was the performance where Rose was wearing that Lakers jersey.

Sighing, something Jimin had said when you had seen that video together rang in your head.

"Damn, that jersey isn't covering _anything_! She looks so hot."

You squirmed uncomfortably. It was a long time ago that he had said that, yes, but… it still popped up in your head.

And what about Jungkook? He couldn't even _look_ at BlackPink when they performed. He said that their outfits were _distracting_. You knew that was code for "would make him pop a boner".

So the next morning, when you were getting dressed, you found your shortest pair of shorts and flimsiest tank top, putting them on. You even pulled out your Naked pallette and did your makeup, even though you weren't going anywhere special.

"Good morning, baby-" Hoseok cut himself off as you sauntered into the kitchen, quickly clearing his throat. "Are you… warm?"

You shrugged. "Just felt like dressing nice, that's all."

"You going somewhere?" Seokjin asked, and you shook your head.

"No, just hanging around the house."

"Then why do you have a face full of makeup?" Yoongi asked, rolling his eyes.

You slammed your coffee mug, thankfully still empty, onto the counter top. "Because I'm an _adult_ and I can wear _whatever I want_ and if I feel like wearing makeup at home, then I'll wear it!"

Yoongi's eyes went wide. "Babe, I didn't mean-"

But Namjoon gave him a look that shut him right up, and he appeased you. "You look very nice, hon," he told you.

Finally, you relaxed. "Thank you, oppa."

As the weeks went on, your outfits got skimpier and skimpier. Short skirts that showed your underwear when you bent over, dresses that hugged your body tight. You were constantly in makeup, and the boys thankfully didn't bring it up again.

That is, until you put your hand on the front doorhandle wearing nothing but a skimpy skirt and a crop top, legs and stomach and shoulders all exposed.

"Where are you going, dressed like that?" Jimin asked. Jungkook, beside him, was pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

"Out," you said simply.

Hoseok shook his head. "Babe, listen, you really need to cover up a little more. You can't just…"

"I can't _what_?" You spat.

"Y/n," Namjoon murmured. "Why are you suddenly dressing like this? Showing so much skin?"

He was being gentle, so gentle that it made you want to launch yourself at him and cry into his shoulder about how inferior you felt compared to all those pretty idols and models on TV and in the magazines. 

But you couldn't. You hardened your face and told him, "my body, my business," and walked out the door.

The next few times you left the house in revealing clothes, the boys made some offhand comments, reminding you that you could talk to them about anything, that they wanted to hear about your feelings.

But you still didn't break, not until you came home late wearing a short dress that hung off your shoulders, slits in your back and stomach to show off your skin. Taehyung was waiting for you, as were the other boys, looking on from the couch.

"Welcome home, beautiful," he murmured, leaning in for a kiss.

"What… what's going on?" You asked.

Taehyung shrugged. "Just want to take care of you. Let me take that makeup off and get you in some comfy pajamas, hmm?"

You shook your head, mumbling, "I can do it myself."

"We know you _can_ ," Yoongi told you. "But we want to. We want to take care of you, okay?"

"Why?" You hissed, voice laced with suspicion.

"Because we love you," Jungkook said simply.

Finally, you admitted, "I don't want you to see."

"See what, baby?" Jimin asked.

Tear welled up in your eyes, and you tried to hold them back, prevent them from fucking up your makeup.

"See… how ugly and gross and plain I am. That I'm not like all those pretty girls on TV without my makeup and clothes like this. I'm not like Jisoo, or Rose, or-"

"Y/n," Hoseok stood, placing his hands on your shoulders. "We don't want you to be like any of them. We want you to be like _you_."

The tears spilled over, tracking mascara down your cheeks. You wiped them away, only serving to smear the mess on your face.

"You're so beautiful, noona," Jungkook whispered.

You laughed wetly. "Yeah, sure. I bet I look like a mess."

"A beautiful mess," Namjoon interjected. "Our beautiful, perfect mess."

You laughed again, and Taehyung pulled you into a tight hug. "Will you let me, darling? Let me clean your face and get you in comfy clothes?"

"We can watch a movie after," Seokjin suggested.

Finally, you nodded.

Taehyung picked you up and carried you upstairs, despite your protests that you were big and very capable of using your own two legs.

"Shh," he hushed you, sitting you on the bathroom counter. "Close your eyes," he murmured, kissing your lips when you did.

Patiently, Taehyung warmed a makeup cleansing wipe in his hands before meticulously cleaning every inch of your face with it. When he was finished, you opened your eyes to find him admiring his work.

"There's my beautiful noona," he whispered. "The prettiest, sexiest girl I've ever seen. No matter what she's wearing. Even when she has no makeup on."

"What about when I have mascara running down my face?" You smirked.

But Taehyung nodded, seriousness washing over him as he lifted you again and carried you to your room. "Even then, noona. You're so perfect."

He carefully removed the lack of fabric wrapped around your body, pulling your dress up over your head. "I love you," he reminded you as he dressed you in warm, comfy sweats and a loose shirt.

"I love you, Tae." Quieter, you added, "thank you for… persisting. I know sometimes it's hard to get what's wrong out of me, and I shut down."

He nodded. "My stubborn girl. One of my favorite traits about you."

"Taehyung!" You hissed accusingly, slapping his bicep.

"We better get back downstairs before the others get suspicious," Taehyung told you, wiggling his eyebrows.

You only slapped his arm lightly again, hoisting yourself off the bed. "If Jungkook tries to put on Iron Man again, I swear-"

"You know he will."

You groaned, but it was cut off once you arrived back in the living room, where the other boys were waiting with pillows and blankets.

"Your pick," Jungkook said, tossing you the remote.

You and Taehyung shared a secret grin.

"Come on, beautiful," Yoongi murmured, patting the spot next to him.

And you easily sunk into his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night, my fiance went to tell the echo to play a song, but instead of saying "Alexa, play..." he said "BTS, play..." and I fucking lost it. Now we're just asking Kim Namjoon himself to play his music. Skipping right past the middle man 🤣


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope you're doing well! Or better at least?. So... I'm on the autistic spectrum right, and I had a meltdown yesterday and I read a couple more chapters of this book and managed to calm down. I would like to know if you could make a chapter about the reader being in the autistic spectrum too and has a meltdown and the boys (mainly Jungkook if possible) help her calm down so I could read it whenever I need to. Cause it's fucking scary when it's bad and you don't have anyone to help you. If it's too complex or you're just not comfortable with it it's totally fine! I don't want you to feel like you have to do it, please don't worry about it. Any chapter that you upload makes me feel instantly better so if you can't do it, it's okay! I know you get like a thousand requests and I don't want to stress you out. I'm happy with whatever you upload! Please don't feel pressured to do it! 💜💜💜💜"

It was a _bad day_. You could tell the second you opened your eyes. The sound of pots and pans in the kitchen seemed amplified, bouncing off the walls of your skull. You pressed your hands over your ears, trying to drown out the sound.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe_.

Your clothes felt too rough against your skin, but the second you moved your hands from your ears to try to tug at them, to pull them off, the noses overwhelmed you again and you started sobbing.

When Jungkook finally found you, you were rocking in place, the heels of your hands pressed to your ears while your fingers tugged at your hair.

"Oh, sweetheart."

He approached you slowly, softly. You watched as he clicked on your white noise machine, smiling at you to let you know it was safe to unplug your ears.

"Daddy," you croaked as you did so.

"Baby girl," he murmured, joining you on the bed. "Can Daddy touch you? Do you need hugs?"

You shook your head, hands fisting your clothes. "Off."

"Okay, okay." Jungkook moved quickly, pulling your shirt over your head and shushing you gently when you screamed from the sensation of the collar pulling over your head. "I've got you, baby, you're okay."

Once you were in nothing but your socks and underwear, he brushed his fingers through your hair, tentative and watching for signs of distress. But you leaned into the touch. "What would you like to wear, doll? Do you need something soft, or something light and thin?"

It varied, depending on the day. Sometimes the fabric felt too _rough_ , other days it felt too _heavy_ and _stifling_. Today, it was the former.

"Soft," you whispered.

When Jungkook turned around, you were digging your fingernails into your arms.

He shook his head, carefully prying your fingers away. "No, no, love. We do nice hands. One second."

He dug in your dresser until he found the little rubber fidget cube that you often used to stim, to stop yourself from ending up with bloody arms.

"Here we go," he murmured, offering it to you.

You took it and began fiddling with the tiny buttons on one side, and using your other hand to feel the rigid pattern on another. You felt a lot better once your hands had something to do.

"Can I dress you now, pretty?"

You eyed the clothes in his hands; your softest pair of pajama pants and a plush sweatshirt. He knew better than to try and put a t-shirt on underneath; the fabric would upset you. Deeming the articles acceptable, you nodded, switching up which side of the cube you were using. Now, one hand rolled a little ball fitted into the side of the cube, and the other pressed into one large button on another.

"Good girl," Jungkook murmured as he slid your pants on. "Being so brave for me, aren't you?"

You nodded in agreement. You were being brave, weren't you?

The collar of the sweatshirt was loose, thankfully, so it didn't feel tight and gross as it slid over your head like your pajama top had. You sighed with relief once you were finally settled in your soft, plush clothes.

"Tell Daddy what else you need, love," he requested.

You looked up at him and whispered, "cuddles."

Jungkook smiled and joined you on the bed once more, this time pulling you into his lap and starting you rock you. You maintained contact with your fidget cube, focusing on that and the sweet smell of Jungkook's cologne; it always seemed to settle you.

"Sing?" You asked shyly.

Noises were a bother; that's why Jungkook had turned on your noise machine. But certain sounds were soothing; white noise, and Jungkook's voice, included.

"Of course I'll sing for you, honey."

_Was it a dream?  
I think I saw you  
When I open my eyes again  
The room's empty  
Hold still, it's an order  
Our heart beats are louder than ever  
No matter where we are right now  
Together, wherever yeah  
(Wherever yeah)_

He kissed the top of your head, hands rubbing soothing circles on your tummy from underneath your sweatshirt. His hand was soft and warm against your skin.

_In the place where that cloud passed by  
Stay  
I tell you with dry lips  
Stay, stay, stay, stay (Always)  
Yeah I know you always stay  
Yeah I know you always stay  
Yeah I know you always stay_

You leaned against him, his warm chest against your back guiding you through deep, steady breathing.

_The cold wind blows  
I take your hand, I feel your breath  
I close my eyes  
We are together_

"How was that, baby?" He asked when he was finished, lips against your scalp.

You smiled, continuing to stim as you craned your neck up to get a kiss on your forehead, too.

"Feel better. Thank you, Daddy."

Jungkook smiled and gave you a quick squeeze, knowing better than to hold you too tight for too long.

"Always, baby. Daddy will take care of you on the good days, and the bad."


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "affects them all but car crash ?? that’s all. I just like angst."

It was a normal ride in the van; everyone was talking and laughing, happy that they got to leave an episode of Run BTS early. In the front row was the driver, the second row was Namjoon and Jimin, the third row was Yoongi, Seokjin, and Taehyung, and lastly, you sat in the back between Jungkook and Hoseok.

“And then, when hyung tripped?” Hoseok howled, beginning another round of laughter at Seokjin’s expense.

“You ate shit, oppa,” you grinned, earning you a playful smack on the hand from the middle row.

“And then-” Jungkook began, but he was cut off suddenly.

Time seemed to slow as the car slammed against something solid, the sound of glass shattering and screaming filling your ears. You barely registered Hoseok and Jungkook both grabbing you to shield you as the car spun, making you dizzy. In slow motion, you saw Namjoon’s head slam against the now-broken window, watched Jimin’s face turn to horror as blood started to drip down his temple.

And then, it was over. The van skidded to a stop with a final _thud_ , slamming against the metal barrier dividing the road.

“Is everyone okay?” The driver asked.

He looked like he had taken the brunt of the accident- his face was bloody, but he still put the safety of the members first.

“Someone call an ambulance!” Namjoon finally ordered, before pulling his own phone out of his pocket. “Hyung, don’t worry about us. Just don’t move your head, okay?”

You weren’t sure when during the crash you had slipped, but you found yourself crying as Hoseok looked you over for injuries.

“Does anything hurt, babe?” He asked.

You shook your head. “No hurt, Baba.”

He sighed, running his fingers through your hair. “Okay, baby. It’s okay. You’re okay.” You weren’t sure if he was trying to convince you, or himself.

Taehyung seemed to have slipped from the crash, also. His thumb was shoved in his mouth, tears slipping down his cheeks as he silently sobbed. Yoongi and Seokjin were both trying to get him to speak, to say _anything_ to let them know he wasn’t injured.

“Let’s get out of the car and go over to the grass over there,” Yoongi finally suggested, pointing at a patch of grass and trees off the side of the highway. It was safer than being out on the road, where another car could hit the van.

“That’s a good idea,” Namjoon agreed. He finally seemed to realize that he was bleeding, wincing and holding his sleeve to his temple.

“Hyung?” Jimin whispered. “Are you okay?”

Namjoon nodded and patted Jimin’s shoulder. “I’m fine, Jimin-ah. Just a scratch. Come on, let’s get out.”

Namjoon and Seokjin helped the driver out of the front seat as the other boys shuffled you and Taehyung over to the grassy area. Once next to each other, you both crashed into each other’s arms.

“Scared, sissy,” Taehyung whispered.

“Me too,” you agreed.

“Taehyung, baby, are you able to talk now?” Hoseok asked gently. “You need to tell us if anything at all hurts, okay? It’s important.”

Taehyung pulled away from you hesitantly, pointing to his mouth. “Bited my tongue wh-when uhm… when car went boom.”

“Did you, bub?” Jungkook asked, pouting. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to fix that with some ice cream to numb it when we get home. How does that sound?”

Taehyung smiled the slightest bit, nodding. “Like ice cream.”

You and Taehyung didn’t seem to be the only ones shaken up. Jimin was pacing back and forth on the grassy area, looking from the van to the car that had hit it and back again.

“Jimin-ah,” Yoongi finally called out, pulling him from his daze.

“Y-yes, hyung?”

Yoongi held out his arms, beckoning him closer. “Come here. Hyung needs a hug.”

And Jimin gladly sunk into Yoongi’s embrace, burying his face in the older man’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Yoongi assured him. “You’re allowed to be scared, shaken up.”

“I am,” Jimin whispered. “It was really scary.”

“Oh, babe,” Hoseok murmured. He ran his fingers through Jimin’s hair, quietly letting him know that he was there.

By the time an ambulance arrived, it had been determined that only the driver and Namjoon needed to be looked at. Namjoon was quickly cleared of his minor cut with a butterfly stitch, but they took the driver to the hospital to get checked out, just to be safe.

By the time a new van arrived, the ambulance was speeding away with the driver inside. The new van was being driven by none other than Sejin himself, who breathlessly rushed from the car. You realized he was still wearing his house slippers, which made you giggle despite the scary situation.

“Is everyone okay?” He asked. “I know the driver got taken to the hospital. Namjoon-ah? Your head? Are you okay?”

Namjoon, fully in leader-mode, stepped over and put his arm around Sejin’s shoulders. “We’re all okay, hyung, I promise. Just a little shaken up.”

Sejin finally took in the scene in front of him. You were sitting on the grass with Taehyung, you wearing Hoseok’s jacket and Taehyung wearing Seokjin’s, because you had both gotten cold. Hoseok was rubbing Jungkook’s shoulders, and Yoongi was still holding Jimin close, pressing soft kisses to his hair. 

Sejin sighed, nodding. “Let’s get you home, hmm?”

“W-wait,” you whispered as the boys tried to lead you into the van. “We… we won’t get in another accident, right?” You asked softly.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jungkook cooed. “We won’t, baby, I promise. Car accidents don’t happen very often, and your oppa will drive super carefully.”

Sejin leaned over and patted your head, assuring you, “your Daddy is right, baby. You have nothing to be afraid of.”

You nodded, steeling yourself. “TaeTae, hold hand,” you demanded quietly, and your brother was eager to obey. You squished in the backseat of the van, the only four-seater row, cozy between your Daddy and Da.

You arrived home safely, just as you were promised.

And, you and Taehyung got ice cream, too, as you were promised.

The driver ended up being sent home after being looked at in the hospital; he was perfectly okay.

“Was scary,” you mumbled late that night, tucked under the covers with Taehyung.

He reached out between you and threaded your fingers together, agreeing, “scary. But daddies all protec...protec-ed us, right?”

You nodded. “Daddies always pwotect us.”

Taehyung smiled, kissing your cheek. “And TaeTae protec sissy.”

You giggled. “And sissy pwotect TaeTae.”

Against all odds, that night you didn’t dream of screeching tires and breaking glass. Instead, you dreamed of feeling warmed and loved in your daddies’ arms, and you woke up with a smile on your face. Everyone was okay. Everyone was safe.


	102. Chapter 102

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When they all decided to be together wasn’t Yoongi, like, SUPER excited about being able to be with Jimin? Like, wasn’t it implied that he has kind of had a thing for him?  
> Can we get a Yoonmin chapter, but make it like a slow-burn, intense one? How do I explain this... Ok so, you know that saying “still waters run deep” or whatever it is? I feel like Yoongi loves very quietly, but very hard and passionately. (I’m talking about love with the heart, not love with the dick.) So I feel like there would be a lot of unspoken sexual tension between Yoongi and Jimin because his feelings would be so intense and he would take it very seriously and treat it very reverently. Until one day something triggers it, and they can’t take it anymore and it just explodes into a very moving, meaningful, beautiful-to-the-point-of-tears act of wild hot monkey sex. (This time I’m talking about love with the dick, PLUS love with the heart.)  
> I just think that Yoongi would be the one that would surprise everyone with his sincerity and romanticism, you know? While all the other guys are exploring the joys of being able to be physically intimate with each other (and Yoongi is loving that to, don’t get me wrong!), Yoongi is excited to be able to be emotionally intimate and affectionate with them. He would be the one that would want to hold hands or would bring flowers or would make sure that their favorite snacks got refilled or whatever, cause that’s what you do for your boyfriend. It just so happens that the first one he really feels that spark for is Jimin. Does that make sense?"
> 
> "Would you be willing to write a bonus chapter of Jimin and Yoongi’s date? 👉🏻👈🏻"

Yoongi’s hand twitched for just a moment as he reached out of Jimin’s, walking home from the studio late one night.

 _It’s okay,_ he reminded himself. _You can touch him now._

And so, trying to look nonchalant about it, Yoongi grabbed Jimin’s hand the next time their fingers brushed, threading them together.

Jimin smirked, just a bit, before offering Yoongi a genuine smile and giving his hand a squeeze. “You okay, hyung?” He asked.

Yoongi cleared his throat and nodded before responding. “Just glad I can do this,” he admitted.

Jimin squeezed his hand again, the warmth radiating up Yoongi’s arm. “I’m glad, too, hyung.”

And the rest remained unspoken.

So it was for most of their relationship, as it began to bloom. Since deciding to all be together, the other boys (Yoongi and Jimin included, but not together, with each other) had been exploring many things together: dates, kissing, _sex_. But everything between Yoongi and Jimin seemed quieter.

Everything they spoke was silent, in fleeting touches of skin to skin and heated eye contact from across a room. It was shared in the backseats of cars, fingers threaded together as Jimin’s head slumped onto Yoongi’s shoulder, and though he was stiff and in pain, Yoongi refused to move the younger away.

Everything between them was quiet, unspoken.

Like when Jimin found a bouquet of flowers in his room, along with a box of his favorite chocolates. Though the note on the flowers only said, “for Jimin-ah, love hyung”, Jimin knew exactly which hyung they were from.

“Hey,” Yoongi whispered, slipping into Jimin’s room late one night. “Can I sleep here?”

Jimin wordlessly threw the covers back, scooting over to make room.

“You okay?” He whispered once they were both settled under the covers. 

“Mhm,” Yoongi hummed, shifting closer. “I want to… can we cuddle?” Though still a bit embarrassing, the words came out a lot easier under the veil of darkness protecting him.

Jimin didn’t answer with words, simply moving closer to Yoongi and slotting their legs together, his arms finding their way around Yoongi’s waist. Yoongi responded by wrapping his arms around Jimin, nuzzling his nose into his hair and inhaling the sweet smell of his shampoo.

“I wanna take you on a date,” he finally said.

“Yeah?” Jimin asked. “I’d like that, hyung.”

“Tomorrow?” Yoongi asked, hopefulness slipping through his tone.

Jimin leaned in and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. “Tomorrow.”

Yoongi was a bit nervous, though he would never admit it to anyone. Jimin looked _amazing_ , hair falling just so over his face, ass being hugged just right in his jeans. Yoongi watched with rapt attention as the younger sauntered over and leaned over the billiards table, taking his turn.

And as he turned around, Yoongi realized that he had completely missed Jimin’s move. They locked eyes as Jimin rested his stick against the table, smirking.

“You’re staring at my ass, hyung,” he said, so bluntly that Yoongi choked on his beer.

“Hyung!” Jimin screeched, slamming his hand against Yoongi’s back. “Babe, are you okay?”

Yoongi nodded, finally able to compose himself. “I wasn’t-”

“You _were_ ,” Jimin insisted.

“Well it doesn’t mean I don’t-”

“Love me as person? Want to be romantic with me?” Jimin guessed. When he saw Yoongi’s features soften, he knew he had it right. “I know that, hyung. You’re allowed to want to fuck me, you know.” Thoughtfully, he shook his head. “To have sex with me. Make love to me.”

“I was actually…” Yoongi took another swig of his beer, averting his eyes. “I was actually hoping we could… do it the other way around.”

“The other…” Jimin’s eyes went wide as he realized the implication. “Hyung, have you ever..?”

Yoongi shook his head, a blush coating his cheeks. “Never really wanted to, until… I don’t know… I just, feel something really special with you, Jimin.”

Jimin leaned in close, pressing a soft kiss to Yoongi’s lips. “And I feel something special with you, baby. I would love to be your first, if you’d let me.”

Yoongi nodded jerkily, hiding his face in Jimin’s neck and lightly kissing the skin there. “Can we go back now?”

And finally, Jimin’s mind caught up with what Yoongi meant. “Tonight?” He asked softly.

Yoongi nodded, gesturing at the billiards table. “I guess we should finish our game, first, though,” he said sheepishly.

Jimin smiled, nodding. “It’s your turn, hyung.”

And maybe, when Yoongi leaned over to make his play, Jimin didn’t hide the fact that he was blatantly staring at his ass.

A knife couldn’t cut the tension in the car as they rode home from the bar that night. No, sex was heavy in the air between them, a magnetic force that pulled them close together, as Jimin’s hand drifted up Yoongi’s thigh, inching closer and closer to his crotch the whole right home.

“Jimin-ah,” Yoongi whispered gruffly. “Please.” He canted his hips, trying to press against Jimin's hand.

Jimin tutted softly, shaking his head. “Not here, hyung. Gotta wait till we get home, baby.”

And Yoongi, impatiently, did.

The second they stepped over the threshold into the foyer, Jimin’s lips were locked with his.

“Looked so good, babe,” he groaned into Yoongi’s mouth. “Wanted to take you right there in the backseat of the car.”

Yoongi moaned at the idea, hips already trying to chase Jimin’s for some friction as they kissed, wet and messy and full of passion. He tasted like beer and the fries they had eaten earlier, smelled like honeysuckle and mint cologne.

“My room,” Yoongi managed, yanking Jimin towards the stairs.

Jimin wasted no time pinning Yoongi to his bed, crawling over him and starting to kiss down his neck. “Wanna make love to you, hyung,” he whispered. “Wanna make you mine.”

“Already yours,” Yoongi replied, helping Jimin out of his shirt.

Jimin returned the favor, beginning to kiss and nip down Yoongi’s chest. “So sexy, hyung,” he spoke against warm skin. Yoongi whimpered at the sensation.

By the time Jimin’s mouth reached the hem of his jeans, his fingers fumbling with the button, Yoongi was already rock hard and leaking into his underwear. “Jimin,” he groaned as the younger helped him out of the confines of his jeans.

“So beautiful,” Jimin murmured, looking down at Yoongi in nothing but his underwear. Yoongi blushed, almost wanting to cover himself. But he didn’t. He laid perfectly still as Jimin hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear, slowly inching them down.

“Your cock is beautiful, too, baby,” Jimin murmured before taking a mouthful of it.

“Jimin, Jimin, _fuck_!” Yoongi gasped, unprepared.

Jimin chuckled around his dick, his free hand moving down to tease his hole. “Lube?” He asked.

“End table,” Yoongi croaked, whining at the loss of contact as Jimin’s mouth popped off his member.

He shut his eyes as he heard the drawer open, the pop of the cap, the squirt pooling onto Jimin's fingers. Fingers that were about to be inside him, to stretch him for Jimin’s-

"Have you done this before?" Jimin asked gently, warm finger circling Yoongi's hole as he spoke.

Yoongi opened his eyes, nodding. "I've used my fingers before," he choked out.

"That's hot," Jimin mumbled, before pressing the first digit inside.

Yoongi groaned at the sensation. Jimin’s fingers were shorter than his own, but thicker. The stretch was more than he was used to with his own slender finger, and he felt himself getting even more worked up.

"More, more," he begged.

"No, hyung," Jimin said firmly. "I don't want to hurt you. Gotta be patient, baby."

Yoongi panted and Jimin stretched him out with one finger, alternating between circling inside him and pumping it in and out. With every pump, he brushed something that Yoongi had been unable to reach on his own, with his hand crooked in an awkward position.

" _There_ , Jimin, oh, fuck," he was blabbering, a pathetic mess, but he couldn't find it in him to be embarrassed when Jimin finally slipped a second finger inside, brushing that spot again on purpose.

"Here, babe? Right here?" He teased.

Yoongi could come just from this, he was sure of it. He nodded, though, gasping, "no m-more. If you keep touch-ching it, I'm gonna come."

"Fuck," Jimin mumbled, beginning to scissor his fingers, instead. "Do you even know how fucking beautiful you look right now? How sexy? God, I love you so-" Jimin cut himself off, a blush spreading over his cheeks. He ducked his head and continued to scissor Yoongi, trying to pretend the words hadn't slipped out.

"Jimin-ah," Yoongi called out softly. "Come here."

He did, albeit hesitantly, until he was close enough for Yoongi to cup his cheeks and kiss him. "I love you, too," he assured him breathlessly.

Jimin preened, kissing back harder, repeating himself for real, this time. "I love you," he whispered, slipping a third finger inside.

Yoongi writhed under his touch, rocking his hips to try and meet the fingers Jimin pumped in and out.

"Jimin, please, please."

And maybe Yoongi should have been embarrassed, begging for his dongsaeng's cock, but he was too far gone, drunk on Jimin's taste, his pretty face, his-

Jimin pulled his fingers out, making Yoongi whimper at the loss. "Shh, baby, it's okay," he soothed, shimmying out of his jeans. "Want me to use a condom?"

Yoongi shook his head. "Wanna feel you. Please."

Jimin smiled and leaned down for another kiss before coating himself with a generous amount of lube. "It might hurt a little," he warned.

Yoongi nodded. "I'll tell you if it's too much. Please, Jimin-ah. Been waiting so long."

Jimin smirked. "I won't make you wait any longer, then."

The stretch, the burn. It was way more than anytime he had used his fingers. But once he was in fully, Jimin stayed still and let him adjust to the feeling, running his fingers through Yoongi's hair and peppering kisses on his face.

"You're doing so good, hyung. You feel so, so good."

"Y-you can move," Yoongi whispered after a while.

"I'll be gentle," Jimin promised.

And he was. It wasn't like the sex he had had with the other guys, or even you, where he pounded mercilessly in and chased a release. Jimin rocked his hips slow and purposeful, trying to angle himself to brush Yoongi's prostate.

"Oh, Jimin," Yoongi groaned when he found it.

"There, hyung?" He asked, pistoning his hips again.

Yoongi nodded, pressing his knuckles to his mouth to try and prevent the embarrassing noises threatening to escape.

"Baby, no, wanna hear you," Jimin murmured, pulling his hand away and replacing it with his lips. "Wanna taste you. Feel you. Give me everything, hyung."

"Yes," Yoongi agreed brokenly as Jimin started to pick up the pace.

The thrusts were slow and steady, but they were bringing both men to their peak without fail. Yoongi started whimpering, hand reaching down to push himself over the edge. 

"Let me," Jimin argued, pushing his hand away and replacing it with his own, his hand working in tandem with his thrusts. "Wanna make you come, hyung. Wanna make you feel good."

"Gonna-" Yoongi moaned, unable to hold back any longer. "M'coming, Jiminie."

"Me too," Jimin replied easily, working them both through their pleasure as Yoongi's come shot between them.

"There we go," Jimin murmured, pulling out as he softened, his hand leaving Yoongi's spent dick.

"So good," Yoongi slurred.

Jimin smiled as he grabbed a worn shirt from the floor, cleaning Yoongi’s stomach and his own chest. He then pulled back the covers of Yoongi's bed, helping them both inside.

"Wanna be the big spoon," Yoongi insisted.

So Jimin rolled over, letting Yoongi hold him from behind. "Was it good?" Jimin finally asked.

"Amazing," Yoongi whispered back, kissing Jimin's hair. "I'm glad you were my first."

Jimin brought Yoongi's hand from his waist up to his lips, kissing his knuckles. "I'm glad, too. I love you."

Yoongi smiled, burying his face in Jimin's hair. "I love you, Jimin-ah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😳😳😳


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "jimin would be such a cute little though 🥺"
> 
> "IS IT OK TO ASK I FEEL BAD? if its okay to request ofc id love to request that jimin is maybe,, i guess stressed from working and he notices how tae and mc are able to shake it off by slipping and he wants to try? so everyone is helping him sort of ease into a space and hes just super super little! this was such a bad request and explanation im sorry :(("

“Guys?”

Seven heads jerked away from the TV at Jimin’s frantic tone. He was jittery, nearly vibrating where he stood at the entrance to the living room, gaze averted.

“What’s up, Jiminie?” You asked softly. “You okay?”

Jimin nodded, pacing back and forth for a moment, before changing his mind and shaking his head. “I’m just… I’ve been really stressed, and I wanted to ask you all something.”

Namjoon nodded, and Taehyung patted the spot next to him on the couch. Jimin offered the smallest smile to his soulmate before joining him, relaxing a bit as Taehyung began to rub his shoulders soothingly.

“You can ask us anything, Jimin-ah,” Seokjin assured him. “You know we’re always here for you.”

Jimin nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke. “You remember… before Taehyungie and noona… before we even knew noona… you remember how my therapist suggested regressing to me?”

There was a collective response of nods and hums, gingerly urging Jimin to continue.

“I mean… it didn’t really work for me, then. I couldn’t fully relax, I didn’t know what I was doing… it just didn’t work.”

“I remember, hyung,” Jungkook said softly.

“You felt embarrassed,” Yoongi recalled. “Embarrassed that you weren’t able to.”

“So we didn’t try it again,” Namjoon finished. “You didn’t want to.”

Jimin nodded. “I… none of us really knew what we were doing. Now… now we do, right?”

Hoseok smiled gently. “That’s right, Jiminie. We all know what we’re doing now.”

“I don’t want to assume, Jiminie,” you pried. “Can you please tell us directly what you’d like to try?”

Jimin blushed, a pretty pink hue spreading over his cheeks. “I wanna try to regess again,” he whispered, barely audible.

“Oh, babe,” Seokjin murmured. “I think that’s a great idea.”

“We would love to take care of you,” Taehyung assured him, pulling him into an embrace.

“What… what if I still can’t?” Jimin asked.

“We’ll help you,” Hoseok said. “You’ll feel safe, and loved, and small… and guess what? Even if you don’t slip, we’ll still take care of you. We just want to help you relax, sweetheart.”

Jimin’s heart jumped at the pet name, normally reserved for you and Taehyung. Yoongi seemed to notice, asking softly, “can we try? Would that be okay, Jimin-ah?”

Jimin bit his plush lower lip, nodding jerkily. “Pl-please, hyung.”

Taehyung, being closest in proximity, wasted no time laying it on thick. “Good boy. You’re such a good boy for telling us what you need,” he cooed, running his fingers through Jimin’s hair.

“We’re so proud of you, baby,” you whispered. 

“We’re gonna take such good care of you,” Namjoon promised. 

You weren’t sure exactly when Seokjin had slipped out of the room, but he returned with a plush Chimmy throw blanket, one that Jimin kept in his room. It had been gifted to him by a fan.

“Here, pretty boy. Would you like this blankie? It’s nice and soft.”

Jimin nodded wordlessly, sighing contentedly as Seokjin wrapped the blanket around his shoulder. He tugged at the edges, pulling it even tighter around him.

“Do you like it, lovebug?” Taehyung asked, and Jimin nodded, cheeks even pinker.

“And how about something to hold, hmm?” Hoseok suggested. He dug around in the toy box, producing a fuzzy teddy bear, which he offered to Jimin.

Jimin tugged it close to his chest, mumbling, “thank you, hyung,” into its fur.

_Cute_.

“Would you like to color, angel?” Yoongi asked.

When Jimin nodded, he pulled out some coloring books and laid them out on the coffee table with some crayons. 

“Let’s move down to the floor, hmm?” Taehyung suggested.

He waited until Jimin nodded before helping him down to the floor, sitting cross-legged and settling Jimin on his lap.

“Will you color me a pretty picture, bub?” He asked into Jimin’s hair, earning him an eager nod.

It was clear that Jimin was still teetering on the edge of littlespace, not quite able to relax, yet. But he still picked up a crayon and began coloring, his strokes becoming sloppier as he continued, the colors bleeding outside the lines.

“Oh, baby boy, that looks so good!” You exclaimed, just as Namjoon returned to the living room with a sippy cup.

“Good?” Jimin asked, muffled by the fingers he had shoved in his mouth when no one was looking.

Hoseok chuckled, gently removing his fingers from his mouth. “It’s so good, prince. But let’s not suck on our fingers, okay? That’s yucky.”

You all fell silent when Jimin mumbed, “sowwy, Baba.”

There it was. You all exchanged excited glances, and Hoseok finally composed himself enough to pat Jimin’s head. “It’s okay, baby boy! Baba isn’t mad.”

“Here’s some juice, baby,” Namjoon said, offering him the sippy. “We can get you a paci when you finish it, if you want.”

Jimin seemed hesitant as he stuck the spout in his mouth, beginning to drink. When he locked eyes with Jungkook, the maknae smiled at him. “I’ll go get you a paci, bub. You don’t have to use it if you don’t want to, but I bet it will feel a lot better than your fingers, hmm?”

Jimin relaxed at that, leaning back against Taehyung as he drank his juice. “You’re so cute, honey,” Taehyung whispered, kissing his forehead.

Jimin giggled at the kiss and demanded, “again, again!”

“Oh, does my baby need more kisses?” Taehyung gasped playfully. He smooched all over Jimin’s face, again and again, until the boy was a giggling, squirming mess. “Is that enough kisses for my little love?”

Jimin giggled, nodding and starting to slobber around his sippy cup. “Are you done, sweetie?” Seokjin asked. When Jimin nodded, he took the cup from him.

“Tank you, Da,” Jimin mumbled.

“Do you want your paci, little one?” Jungkook asked, holding out the object to him.

Jimin seemed to glance around, looking at everyone for approval. You were the first to assure him, “it’s okay, pretty. You can use it.”

“I bet my baby would look _so_ cute with his paci,” Namjoon added.

Finally, Jimin opened his mouth for the soother, which Jungkook popped between his lips with ease. Immediately, Jimin’s eyes fluttered shut and he sighed softly.

“That’s nice, isn’t it?” Taehyung asked, rocking him in his lap. “You just relax and have your paci. We’ll take care of everything, prince. You don’t have to worry about a thing.”

Jimin hugged his teddy bear close, eying you from across the room. “Mommy,” he slurred.

“Yes, sweetheart?” You asked, moving closer and petting his hair. 

“Can… wanna get changed.”

“Yeah?” You asked. “Want to put on something comfier?” When he nodded, making grabby hands at you, you asked, “can Daddy carry you upstairs, love? Mommy isn’t strong enough. I have noodle arms!” To emphasize your point, you wiggled your arms around, making him burst into giggles.

He held his arms out to Jungkook, saying, “Daddy?”

“Uppies, little one,” Jungkook cooed, picking Jimin up easily and holding him at his hip. 

Upstairs, Jungkook laid Jimin on his bed as you started rifling through his dresser for clothes.

"Wow, pumpkin, look at these!" You held up the softest pair of pajamas in his drawer, blue plaid. "So soft, want to wear them?"

Jimin nodded eagerly, pacifier bobbing as Jungkook crept from the room. He returned with his own pink hoodie, one he had stolen from Seokjin. "And how about this, lovie? Want to wear it?"

Jimin nodded, making grabby hands at it. "Pwetty," he mumbled.

"Pretty just like you," you teased him, booping his nose. "I'm gonna change you now, okay, bub?"

When Jimin nodded, you pulled down his sweats, starting to tug the pajama bottoms up his legs.

"Wait," Jimin whispered, tensing up.

"What's wrong, baby? You okay?" You asked, concerned.

Jimin motioned Jungkook closer, and when he leaned down, started whispering in his ear. Jungkook smiled at him endearingly and asked, "do you have to go right now?"

When Jimin nodded, Jungkook wasted no time shimmying his pajamas all the way up and lifting him into his arms. "Be right back, Mommy," he said with a wink.

You wait on the bed until they returned, fiddling with the sweatshirt. Jimin was smiling and being bounced by Jungkook when they got back, and he made Jungkook lean him down to plant a pacifier'd kiss to your cheek.

"Sweatshirt, Mommy?"

You nodded, noticing the hem of a diaper sticking out of Jimin's pants as you pulled the sweatshirt over his head. While he was covered by the fabric of the hoodie, you asked,

"Oh no! Where did my little Jiminie go?!"

Jimin giggled like crazy as you finally revealed his head, pointing to himself. "I here, Mommy!"

"There he is!" You cooed, pinching his cheeks. "Let's get you back downstairs, hmm? I bet all your other daddies miss you."

Jimin nodded, pacifier bobbing quicker. "Miss 'em too."

Downstairs, Yoongi grinned upon seeing Jimin wearing that sweatshirt, which was absolutely swallowing him whole.

"Come sit with me, baby boy. You want a sandwich?"

Jimin nodded, squirming in Jungkook's arms until he was lowered into Yoongi's lap.

"Dinowsauw, Papa!" He gasped, pointing at the sandwich on the table. 

Yoongi smiled and nodded, kissing Jimin's hair. "That's right, my smart boy. It's shaped like a dinosaur."

"Papa feed?" He asked, pointing at his mouth. "Pwease?"

Yoongi smiled and popped Jimin's pacifier out by the ring. "Such good manners, sweetheart. Can you take a bite for Papa?"

And Jimin grinned wide before taking a bite, chomping off the dinosaur's head.

"Ahhh!" Hoseok whispered. "My head!"

Jimin giggled, swallowing and biting off the dinosaur's arm.

"My arrrrmm!" Taehyung played along, making Jimin giggle even more.

By the time Jimin had finished his sandwich, Namjoon was placing the pacifier back in his mouth. "You look sleepy, little bear," he cooed, noting Jimin's heavy eyes.

But Jimin shook his head, protesting, "not s'eepy, Dada."

"No?" You asked. "But Mommy's realllllly tired and was hoping her Jiminie would cuddle her to sleep!"

Hoseok nodded, yawning loudly for effect. "Baba is sleepy, too."

"Will you lie down if we push the beds together and all lay with you, prince?" Taehyung asked.

"We can put on a movie," Seokjin bribed him.

"Bug Life," Jimin requested with a yawn.

So upstairs, you pushed yours and Jungkook's beds together, and everyone cuddled close, with Jimin in the middle. He was out like a light before Flick could even go looking for the warrior bugs.

"He's so fucking cute," Jungkook whispered once you were sure Jimin was asleep.

"The cutest," you agreed with a yawn.

"I think you _are_ sleepy, babe," Namjoon pointed out.

As you opened your mouth to protest, Yoongi gently guided your head to his shoulder. "Sleep, jagi. We had a long day, yeah?"

You let yourself drift off, glad that Jimin had trusted you all enough to be little in front of you, happy that he had found a way to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Jimin is my jam (even if he's got no jams) 😅😏


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um so I know u literally said in this chapter u have alot of req so like u don't have to do this 💖 but um I feel like I'd be tae in this so maybe some backstory of why he's like this from his pov ? Please 💖🥺"

"Grandma, Grandma! Look!"

"One moment, Taehyung-ah," his grandma chided him. "I'm helping Hyunwoo right now."

Taehyung watched, biting the inside of his lip as his grandma helped his cousin out of his messy clothes. He had spilled paint off over himself while they were playing, and now their grandmother's attention was all on him.

Disgruntled, Taehyung mumbled under his breath, "wish you were only watching me, still."

Everything had been fine when it was just him and his grandma every day. She watched him while his parents worked, and she gave every bit of her attention to her favorite boy, her sweet Taehyungie. But now, Hyunwoo's parents both had to work, too, and he was younger than Taehyung. Needier. So more of his grandma's attention was elsewhere.

He hated it.

One day, however, Taehyung accidently tripped and fell while going up the stairs. His grandma gasped, rushing to look him over for injuries.

"Sweet boy, are you okay?"

And Taehyung was absolutely fine, but _his grandma was finally paying more attention to him than his cousin_. So, he started to cry.

He whimpered as his grandma held him close, comforting him and kissing his hair until his tears subsided.

"You're okay, Taehyung-ah," she assured him. "Let's get you a treat from the kitchen, hmm?"

And that was when it clicked in his head: if he wanted his grandma's attention back, he just had to act like Hyunwoo. He had to act younger, needier.

And it _worked_.

When Taehyung had a nightmare, his grandma was there to comfort him.

When he had an accident, his grandma cleaned him up.

When he needed help tying his shoes, she helped him.

When he couldn't sleep at night, she let him sleep in her bed.

Finally, her attention was more equally divided between him and Hyunwoo.

It wasn't until years later that Taehyung realized his grandma had seen right through his facade.

"Taehyung-ah," she told him when he was in his late teens, visiting home from Seoul. "Do you remember when I used to babysit you and Hyunwoo every day?"

Taehyung had nodded. "I remember."

"I knew," she admitted, holding his hand in hers. "That you were pretending to need more help than you really did."

Taehyung blushed. "Why did you… still help me?" He asked. "Why didn't you punish me?"

And his grandma only smiled and patted his cheek. "Because, sweet boy, you needed to know that I would love you and take care of you no matter what. And I hope you still know that now."

Years later, Taehyung realized that this was the cause of his jealousy and needless when it came to you and Jungkook. So he sat down and explained it to you both.

"Baby," you murmured. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you were feeling that way."

Taehyung shook his head, threading your fingers together. "I know that you both love me. And I'm not going to try and take Jungkookie away from you anymore. I know he loves me."

"I do love you, prince. And just like your grandma, I will always have enough love for you both."

Taehyung smiled and nodded. That night, he fell asleep humming a familiar tune.

 _She looks like a blue parrot  
Would you come fly to me?  
I want some good day, good day, good day  
Some good day, good day_.


	105. Chapter 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have a request for baby Tae and little MC. Maybe she can be daddy’s helper for the day and be a big sister to Tae? She looks out for him by helping him play with his toys (and not eating them), helping Jungkook feed him, checking his diaper multiple times, helping Jungkook change his diaper, stop Tae from crawling off, comforting him when he cries after he falls and just fussing over him and being really overprotective. Jungkook praises her along the way for acting like a “good big sister” Includes lots of whipped Jungkook and him cooing over his babies"
> 
> "Next time you do a “slice of life“ chapter, can you include a snippet about her falling asleep in her dinner like kids do sometimes? Thanks!"

You woke up to slobbering on your shoulder, and you mumbled and tried to shove Taehyung away. “Tae, stoppppp. M’not food!”

But Taehyung only grinned at you, gurgling and poking your cheek.

You giggled back at his cuteness, asking, “TaeTae no talk? TaeTae a baby?”

Taehyung answered in babbles, as if proving that he _could_ talk. But before you could tell him that you didn’t understand, he was grabbing your hand and trying to shove your fingers in his mouth.

“Taehyungie, no! That’s yucky.” You rolled over and found a pacifier on your nightstand, probing Taehyung’s mouth with it. “Paci instead. No eat sissy fingers.”

Unbeknownst to you, Jungkook had been watching the scene fondly from the doorway, smiling at how sweet his babies were. “Good morning, angels,” he finally said, making himself known. “Baby, did you get Tae his paci for him? What a good helper.”

You beamed under the praise, nodding. “M’a good big sister,” you announced.

“You sure are,” Jungkook agreed, lifting Taehyung up from the bed and bouncing him. “Can you go potty and brush your teethies while Daddy changes your brother?”

But you shook your head. “I wanna help! Wanna be Daddy’s helper!”

Jungkook thought he might explode from the cuteness. He grinned and led you over to the changing mat, laying Taehyung down. “Okay, baby. You can be Daddy’s helper. Can you get a new diaper and some cream?”

You did as you were told, producing a new baby blue diaper from the drawer and a tub of Desitin with the little rubber paddle.

“Thank you, angel,” Jungkook cooed. The wet diaper was already removed, and Jungkook was wiping Taehyung down with a baby wipe. “Can you put some cream on the paddle for me?”

While you did as he asked, he slid the fresh diaper under Taehyung and blew a raspberry on his tummy to make him giggle.

“Daddy, he likes it!” You said, giggling with him as you handled the paddle to Jungkook.

“He sure does, baby. Can you give him more raspberries while I put on the cream? It’s cold and he fusses.”

You gladly leaned down and started blowing raspberries on Taehyung’s belly, making him squirm and shriek with laughter.

“Silly baby,” you cooed. “Does it tickle?”

By the time you were out of breath, Taehyung was fastened in a new diaper. He hadn’t fussed at all for his change!

“Such a good big sister!” Jungkook praised you. He rolled his eyes, however, when he saw you bouncing in place where you knelt. “I think you should go potty now, honey, while I dress Taehyungie, okay?”

You blushed and nodded, running off to the ensuite. 

“And brush your teeth, too!” he called after you.

By the time you came out of the bathroom, Taehyung was dressed in a onesie printed with airplanes, and Jungkook had laid an outfit on the bed for you. It was your favorite joggers and a Sofia the First shirt.

“I’m gonna brush Taehyungie’s teeth while you get dressed, okay?”

After Taehyung’s teeth were brushed and you were dressed, you followed Jungkook downstairs where he set Taehyung in the living room, turning on the TV.

“Daddy is going to make breakfast for you, okay? Can you keep an eye on your brother?”

You nodded, grinning. “I be the babysitter!”

Jungkook cooed and ruffled your hair. “That’s right, baby. But you come get Daddy if you need any help, okay?”

"Yes, Daddy!" Then you turned to your brother. "What you wanna watch, TaeTae?"

Taehyung didn't answer, just popped his pacifier out of his mouth and tried to replace it with a toy car.

"Taehyungie, no!" You took the toy from him, now slobbery, and showed him how to roll it over the floor. "Look, like this. You make the car go vroom vroom!"

Taehyung wasn't able to talk, but he _was_ able to make noises! "Boom boom, boom boom!" He babbled, rolling the car over the floor.

You shrugged; close enough. You popped his pacifier back in his mouth and decided to put on Coco Melon for him. 

"TaeTae like Coco Melon?" You asked.

He grinned at you behind his pacifier and showed you his car. "Boom boom!" He said again.

"Yeah," you told him, picking up your own toy car. "You make the car go vroom vroom!"

Eventually, Jungkook came to collect you for breakfast.

"You did such a good job watching Taehyung, princess! Thank you so much."

"I help?" You asked as you shoved a bite of pancake in your mouth.

"Yes, baby, you helped," Jungkook assured you as he scooped some oatmeal onto a spoon for Taehyung.

"Noooo," you corrected him. "I help. Help now? Feed TaeTae."

Jungkook smiled and handed you the spoon to feed Taehyung the next bite. "Sure, pretty. You can help."

Taehyung was a messy eater, and he dribbled oatmeal down his chin a lot. But Jungkook helped you scoop it up from his chin with the spoon and guide it to his mouth again.

"Choo choo!" Jungkook cooed as you fed your brother. "Here comes the train!"

You giggled and imitated him. "Choo choo train! Open, Tae!"

When Taehyung was finished, Jungkook made sure you ate your breakfast, too. "You need lots of energy to be Daddy's helper, don't you?"

After breakfast, Jungkook put you back in the living room while he cleaned up. Taehyung started fussing after a few minutes, squirming around.

You asked him, "did you pee?" But he wasn't able to answer you, he just babbled. So you felt the diaper through his onesie, determining that he was wet.

"Daddy!" You called out. "TaeTae needs a new diapie!"

"Thank you for telling me, sweetheart. Such a good big sister. Let's get him nice and clean."

Again, you distracted Taehyung while Jungkook changed him, making sure he didn't fuss.

"Thank you for all your help!" Jungkook said after, booping your nose and kissing your lips.

All day, you took good care of your brother. You made sure he didn't crawl off and didn't stick anything in his mouth. You helped Jungkook at bath time by washing Taehyung's arms and legs. You helped feed him, change him, and keep him occupied all day so he didn't get bored.

Well, being a big sister was hard work. By the time dinner time came around, you were yawning at the table. But still, you wanted to help take care of Taehyung.

"No, lovie," Jungkook denied you. "Daddy will feed TaeTae. You've been such a big help today, but Daddy can see how tired you are. I want you to eat your dinner so I can get you to bed."

You grumbled, but picked up your fork, regardless. After a few bites, you felt your eyes drooping. A few times, your head started to droop, too, only for you to shudder out of a near-sleep and blink your eyes open.

Jungkook watched you fondly as your fork slipped from your hand, landing with a soft thump on the wooden table. He chuckled as your head bowed, eyes closed and mouth parted.

"You stay here for a moment, baby boy," he whispered to Taehyung. "I'm gonna put sissy to bed."

You didn't wake as Jungkook lifted you, or as he carried you upstairs. You stirred a bit as he undressed you and put you into pajamas.

"Daddy?"

"Shh," he soothed you, tucking you into bed and kissing your forehead. "Go back to sleep, little one."

"But, TaeTae-"

"You were such a good helper today, sweetheart, but Daddy's got it from here." He kissed your cheek.

You mumbled in response, already falling back asleep.

Chuckling, Jungkook smoothed down your hair before turning off the lights. "Sweet dreams, baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel good, someone send me home please.


	106. Chapter 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello there! I have been a silent reader for the whole part 1 as I was going through some things in my life and trust me I came out by reading this fiction, I am in love in love with your writings that I finished the part 1 in two days 😂😅 anyways I have few request to add, no pressure if you wanna write then you can. My request is where MC is little and the hickeys from previous wonky wonkies itches and she can't control it.. may be over breakfast or something... Seokjin catches her hand says it will be ouchies and may be scolds the Maknae line to go slow on her while big and they blame yoongi or hobi. they bickers of course MC laughs so hard that for the first she slips out of little space because of them out of happiness. You can add things to this if you want. Again no pressure. ALSO WHAT ARE YOU AND YOUR FIANCE BEING CUTE FOR? 😭💜Hope you guys stay as cute as this forever 💓"

You grumbled, wriggling in your chair as Namjoon placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of you.

"Honey?" He asked. "You okay?"

You nodded, moving your hands from where you had been sitting on them, trying to keep from itching. "Itchy," you mumbled, picking up your fork. With your free hand, you tried to scratch the angry, purple marks blooming on your neck.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Seokjin caught your hand midair effortlessly, tutting. "Don't scratch, love, you'll make them worse."

When he leaned down to examine the hickeys on your neck, he frowned and shot a look at the maknae line. Jimin suddenly took great interest in his eggs, and Jungkook stared down at his phone. Taehyung looked ready to bolt from the table entirely. 

"You three were with her last night," he finally accused. "What did you _do_?! These marks look really bad!"

Jungkook looked up from his phone and quickly denied, "it wasn't us!" He pointed at Yoongi and Hoseok. "Hyungs did it!"

"You liar!" Hoseok spat back. "We all _saw_ the four of you go into your room when she was big last night!"

Yoongi added, "and jeez, even if we hadn't, we certainly _heard_ you."

Taehyung promptly turned the color of a tomato. "Hyungggg," he whined.

Seokjin snickered, joining in on the teasing. " _Kookie, stop hogging noona. Me and Jiminie want a turn too._ "

Even Namjoon joined in. "Oh Taehyungie, I'm gonna make you feel sooooo good."

Now Jimin was just as red as Taehyung, protesting, "I did not say that!"

You weren't sure when your fit of childish laughter at their bickering had turned into full-blown laughter, but somehow, it did. You were nearly rolling out of your chair, tears streaming down your face.

"You did say it, Jimin, I heard you," you told him.

"You're big now?" Seokjin asked. "I'm sorry, baby, did we embarrass you?"

You shook your head, wiping the tears from your face as your laughter died down. "No, no. Nothing like that. You were all just so funny and cute, teasing each other."

The boys all breathed a sigh of relief, glad they hadn't pulled you from littlespace in a negative way.

"Were we too rough with you last night, babe?" Jimin finally asked. "We can be gentler with you, if you want."

You snickered and shook your head. "Love it, Jiminie. I guess little me just needs to learn not to scratch."

"We could get you cream for them," Taehyung suggested.

"Or mittens, like they put on babies so they don't scratch themselves," Yoongi added with a smirk.

"Quit teasing me, oppa!" You complained.

He only blew you a kiss and replied, "you love it, jagi."

And you did. You loved carefree mornings with the boys, where you could all laugh and bicker together. You wouldn't trade it for the world.


	107. Chapter 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we have more Da and baby with handholding/skinship/cuddles and stuff? It doesn’t even have to be just them, I just liked it in this chapter and would like to see more! Thank you~"
> 
> "I love that Jin calls her Peach. Do you think we could maybe possibly get a cute little fluffy backstory on that nickname one day?"

"Da," you murmured, holding out your hand. "Da, we gotta hold hands."

Seokjin smiled at you, slipping his hand into yours in the space between you on the couch. "Is my baby lonely?"

You nodded, putting on a big show of pouting and looking _so very lonely_. "M'lonely, Da."

Seokjin gasped, dropping your hand in favor of pulling you into his lap. "Well, we can't have that, can we, peach?" He tugged you close and squeezed you tight, kissing the top of your head over and over until you were a giggling mess.

"Da, tickles!" You finally screeched, his breath fanning over your scalp. 

"It tickles, hmm?" Seokjin pressed a wet smooch to your cheek. "What about that, doll? Does that tickle, too?"

You giggled and shook your head. "No tickle, just slobbery!" 

Seokjin laughed along with you, pressing a kiss just as wet to your other cheek. "I love you, baby girl."

"Love you lots, Da."

You sunk back against him, your head on his shoulder. "Why you call me a peach before?"

Seokjin pretended to think for a moment before booping your nose. "Because you're sweet like a peach." He then pet your plush pajama pants, grinning. "And you're fuzzy like one, too!"

You shrieked and shook your head. "I not fuzzy, my jammies are!"

Seokjin tickled you under the arms, then. "Hmm, then maybe I called you peach because you're a princess, like Princess Peach!" He pulled you close, ceasing his tickles. "Or maybe," he whispered conspiratorially. " _Peaches and cream, sweeter than sweet_." He booped your cheek. " _Chocolate cheeks and chocolate wings_."

You giggled, nuzzling against Seokjin's neck. "Silly Da," you murmured.

"Maybe Da thinks _you're_ silly, peach."

You pressed a kiss to Seokjin's neck. "We silly together."

Seokjin chuckled, pressing a kiss to your head. "I'd like that, angel."

You shook your head. "No, Da, it's _peach_."

Seokjin conceded, his hand rubbing your back, "right. I'd like that, peach."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to actually have a mental breakdown. The amount of overtime I am working plus the stress in my personal life is going to put me back in another cardiac episode, I can feel it. I've been tachy and palpitating and not sleeping all week.


	108. Q&A

I think I want to do another Q&A like I did in the first work of the series? It was kinda fun. Feel free to leave questions for:

!Reader  
Any of the boys (!little or !big)  
Any of the OC's  
The author  
The Blackpink girls  
Usagi (lowkey kidding)

Or any other questions you can think of.

Once I compile a decent amount of them, I'll write up the answers in character and post them all together as a chapter.


	109. Chapter 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi. Um can i make a request. Maybe like something where Y/n is just obsessed with dinosaurs. Like I'm talking onesies with dinos, bottles with dinos and such. And she even watches different dinosaur movies like jurassic park or something but doesn't get scared. And can it please include Grandpa Bang and Sejin Oppa please and thank you. Sorry if it's lame and such."

"Again, again!"

"Again?" Namjoon asked. "Baby, you've watched it four times today."

"But… I like it lots," you pouted. "Pwease?"

Yoongi grabbed the remote and put on The Land Before Time again, sticking his tongue out at Namjoon. "Just let her watch it, Joon."

"Yay, yay! Thank you, Papa!" You stared at the screen, clutching one of your many dinosaur stuffies as you watched Little Foot.

"More dinosaurs?" You asked after.

"Sure, baby." Taehyung started flipping through Netflix. "How about Jurassic Park? Or is that too scary for my little girl?"

You shook your head. "Not scary! Wanna watch!"

So the boys put it on for you, watching closely to make sure you didn't become scared. And as promised, you didn't. You loved the movie, and made them put on the sequels after!

Everything was dinosaurs for the past month. Dinosaurs this, dinosaurs that. Jungkook bought you all new dinosaur onesies. Seokjin got packs of dinosaur nuggets from Costco. Hoseok got you waterproof dinosaurs for your bath toys. Your sandwiches? Cut into dinosaur shapes. Your stuffies? Dinosaurs. Juice? Only in your dinosaur sippies.

"Appa, no!" You screeched when Jimin placed a plate of ABC nuggets in front of you. "No want."

"Lovie," he said. "The store was out of dino ones. I promise, these are exactly the same. They won't taste any different."

You stood your ground and shook your head. "Dinos!" You insisted.

"Look," Jimin showed you. "You can spell words with these! It says 'cat', see?"

"Don't like cats," you bluffed.

"Usagi would be very insulted if she heard that!" Yoongi gasped as he entered the room. "Now eat your lunch or you're going straight to time-out."

Begrudgingly, you ate your not-dino nuggets.

The local museum was having a dinosaur exhibit and you begged the boys to take you. Unfortunately, they were too busy with schedules. However, it was a great surprise when Sejin and Bang offered to take you! You loved when Grandpa and your oppa watched you!

"Wow, sweetheart, who's your friend?" Sejin asked as you clambered into the backseat of the car with him and Bang.

"They're called Moss! They're a velociraptor."

"Oh," Bang chimed in. "What a fierce raptor! They'll scare all the other dinosaurs away, hmm?"

"Noooo!" You protested. "No scare them away. Wanna see them!"

Sejin chuckled and ruffled your hair. "You'll see them, honey. Don't you worry."

He was right.

Not only were there fossils and reconstructed dinosaur bones, but the exhibit had animatronic dinosaurs that moved and roared! You screeched with joy, running up to a scary-looking T-rex.

"Oppa, Grandpa! Look! Take my picture for daddies?"

There was a part of the exhibit where they had a sand pit, and you could dig up your own dinosaur bones like an archeologist! 

"Oppa, you help?"

So Sejin knelt down in the sand with you and helped you dig for bones, and you both held each one up for Bang to see as he snapped photos and videos of how much fun you were having!

"Grandpa, you know I have dinosaurs in my cereal in the morning?" You babbled on as you walked through the exhibit.

"Do you, little one? That's so cool!"

"Mhm," you said. "You put the hot water on the eggs and they hatch into dinosaurs!"

"That's amazing, baby," Sejin said. "Maybe I'll get some, too! I want to eat dinos for breakfast."

You giggled. "Silly oppa," you chided him, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the next part of the exhibition.

"Sweetie, would you like this for your room?" 

In the gift shop, Bang held up a projector light that cast a neon dinosaur into the air. It looked like magic! You gasped and nodded. Then you remembered your manners.

"Yes please, Grandpa. Thank you."

"Such a sweet baby," Sejin cooed, patting your head. "What nice manners."

You left the gift shop with fossil lollipops, the projector light, a few shirts, and a dinosaur blanket!

When you got home, Bang and Sejin stayed with you until the boys came home. You all colored at the dining room table with your new light shining there. You kept glancing at it and smiling. You loved it so much!

And that's how your daddies found you; wearing your new dinosaur shirt and coloring in a dinosaur coloring book.

"It looks like you had a good day, my little dino princess," Jungkook said, kissing the top of your head.

"Had lots of fun!" 

You started spouting off every detail of your day, until you let out a big yawn.

"You had a big day, angel," Seokjin murmured. "Say bye-bye to Grandpa and oppa and let's get you to bed."

You crashed into Bang's arms, first. "Thank you, Grandpa. Had lots of fun."

"Of course, honey. We love spending time with you!"

"Oppa," you yawned again as you hugged him tight. "Thank you for bein' a… a… archa-nol-a-list wiff me."

Sejin chuckled and kissed the top of your head. "You're the best archeologist I've ever met, doll. Sweet dreams, okay?"

Hoseok carried you upstairs and tucked you into bed, kissing your forehead. "Baba," you mumbled. "My light."

"You want your light, honey?"

"Yes please."

Hoseok pressed another kiss to your forehead and promised you, "I'll bring it up for you, darling."

Well… by the time he came back, light in hand, you were already asleep. He still plugged the light in, watching as the Stegosaurus cast a soft glow in the room.

"Goodnight, my little angel," he whispered.


	110. Chapter 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey there! I am back at it again, hope you are doing well. idk if you have received my previous request cause I still haven't read the whole story... The request is where MC is big or little (it's upto you) she cooks the boys a dinner or smh for the first month being completed them as 8 together... She is cooking in the kitchen with loud music on (possibly BTS songs) adlibing when the rap part and being herself she doesn't even notice the guys came in. And they all love seeing her cooking a delicious dinner while singing and you gets teary and stuff.. Then may be after dinner, tae says we really should let her sing in her one of our songs cause she has a got voice or smh... Idk I am sure you will cook this one 1000 times better with your writings 😭 I hope it isn't too much…"

You started out just humming as you sautéed vegetables in the pan; barely audible over the speaker that was currently blasting Idol.

As the onions began turning brown instead of white, however, you found yourself getting more into it. Between stirring the vegetables around, you started to hold your spatula down at your side and then up in then up in the air, mimicking the dance.

"Oh oh, oh-whoa, oh oh, oh-whoa, whoa."

By the time you added meat to the pan, you were full out singing to every song that came on, and dancing, too.

"My everything, my blood and tears, got no fears; I'm singing onnnnnnnnnn."

"I need you, girl. Why do you love me and leave me all by yourself? I need you, girl.  
Why do I need you when I know it hurts me?"

Soon, you were even rapping along (or trying to). 

"I want a big house, big cars, and big rings. But in reality, I don't have any big dreams."

"Click clack to the bang hang, click clack to the pow. I’m so high how dare you covet, even if you run up to it, it’s too high for you to-"

You were interrupted by a crash in the doorway to the kitchen, and you spun around just in time to see Namjoon tumbling to the floor, the photo he had knocked off the wall already down there with him. 

You screeched, hiding your face from embarrassment after clicking the speaker off. "How long have you been standing there?!"

Yoongi smirked. "We came in sometime during On."

You hastily started portioning the meal onto plates, avoiding eye contact. "And you didn't say anything?!"

Jungkook grinned at you, bunny smile in full effect. Even out of the corner of your eye, you could see it. "We liked watching you."

"And hearing you," Taehyung added softly. "Your voice is beautiful, noona."

Now you were sure that you were as red as the bolognese sauce on the plates. "Tae!"

"He's right," Hoseok agreed. "We love hearing your voice, jagi."

"The food will get cold," you complained softly.

Seokjin smiled at you. "I'll put the plates on the table, then," he offered. "What's the occasion anyway, hmm?"

You fiddled with the edge of the counter, shrugging as you struggled not to tear up. "We've all been together for a month now. Just wanted to do something to remind you all how much I love you."

"Baby," Jimin murmured, moving around the counter to wrap his arms around you from behind. "You're gonna make me cry, too."

"I'm not crying!" You protested. And you weren't. You managed to swallow the lump in your throat as Jungkook came and kissed you on the top of the head.

"We love you, too, jagi," Yoongi told you, hugging you and pressing his lips to yours. "So much. And we appreciate this. We appreciate you so much."

You sniffled, burying your face in Yoongi's neck. You heard him and Jimin kiss, close to your ear.

"Hey," Hoseok reminded you softly. "Your delicious food is gonna get cold."

You reluctantly broke apart and joined the other boys at the table.

"It's so good, babe," Namjoon told you. "Thank you."

"You mean it?" You asked.

All the boys nodded in response. Taehyung held up his glass and announced, "cheers. To a month all together."

"And many, many more," Jungkook added.

"Many more," you echoed through the clanking of glasses. "Many, many more."

"Really though," Taehyung said. "You should sing on one of our tracks. You have the voice for it."

Once again, you ducked your head.

"We'll work on her," Hoseok joked. "She'll definitely be on the next album."


	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love your writing! Can I request one where Reader has anxiety tics? Some of mine are head tilts or jolts, I scrunch up my nose like a bunny, make the 'tch' sound very frequently, I also make a 'mew mew' sound. Sometimes they get so bad (like me hitting myself :/) that I'm not able to do anything but the tic and it gets very overwhelming and I start crying. Maybe have reader backstage at a concert and it gets so bad they have to pull one or all the members to calm them down?"

You sucked in a sharp breath, your pointer finger picking at your thumb on your right hand. The repetitive motion was soothing, even if it sometimes causes you to bleed.

You could hear the music from the stage, they were currently playing Love Yourself. Your head started to twitch to the left over and over, soft sounds leaving your mouth.

"Sweetheart!" One of the staff members knelt in front of your chair, pulling your right hand into hers. "You're making your thumb bleed, baby, what's going on?"

But the only noise you could manage was a soft mewling, your nose scrunching up.

"Honey, do you need the boys? Are you okay?"

While some of the staff were familiar with your regression, not a single one was familiar with your anxiety, or the tics that sometimes came along with it.

"Unnie," you managed. "Unnie, unnie."

You kept repeating yourself over and over. But now that your finger was no longer able to scrape the skin of your thumb, your tics escalated.

"Baby, no!"

The staff member was unable to keep you still as you started hitting yourself in the thigh, hard. You were sobbing by then, barely able to breathe.

"Oppa, you need to get the boys off stage _now_!" The staff member shouted to another one who was coming to see what the commotion was.

"But they-"

"Now!" She ordered.

By the time the boys were pulled off stage, dripping in sweat and still in costume, you were rocking in place, your fist still hitting the bruising spot on your thigh over and over.

"Love, no," Namjoon wasted no time pulling you into his lap, locking your arms in place with his own. "We can't let you hurt yourself."

"Baby girl," Jungkook murmured, running his fingers through your hair. "We're here now. It's okay. Daddies will keep you from hurting yourself."

"I should have noticed," Seokjin whispered. "She was scrunching her nose all morning."

"It isn't your fault, hyung," Jimin assured him, rubbing his back. "You couldn't have known it would escalate like this."

"Daddies," you sobbed, writhing in Namjoon's grip. You were still overwhelmed with the urge to hit yourself, but you couldn't in his hold.

"I know, princess," Yoongi soothed, kissing your wet cheek. "I know you're overwhelmed right now, but we're here. You're not alone, sweetheart."

"Concert," you croaked.

"The concert can wait," Hoseok assured you.

"ARMY," you tried again.

Taehyung shook his head. "Don't you worry about anything right now, angel. You just focus on your breathing."

"We've got you," Seokjin murmured. "You're safe."

Namjoon bounced you in his lap, kissing the top of your head. "My little beauty. Can Dada let go a little bit, or are you going to give yourself ouchies?"

You took in a shuddering breath, shaking your head. "W-won't do ouchies," you promised.

"There we go," Jimin hummed as Namjoon loosened his death grip into a comforting hold. "Doing so well for us, little one."

"Didn't mean it," you whispered.

Jungkook knelt down and brushed your hair back from your face. "It's not your fault, pretty. You can't control it."

"We'll always be here to help you with this, love," Hoseok assured you. "With anything you need help with. We'll always be here."

"Even if… even if it's during a concert?"

Seokjin chuckled and ruffled your hair. "It doesn't matter what we're doing, sweetie. We'll always be here to help you."

You took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm okay now, daddies. Thank you. I'll be okay till you're done singing."

Yoongi leaned in for another kiss, this time on the lips. "Baby girl, if you start feeling tics again, I want you to get someone to pull one of us off to help you. Okay? Don't let it get so bad that you're hurting yourself."

Jungkook agreed, "I don't want my baby to hurt."

You nodded. "Will get somebody, daddies. Promise."

Namjoon slid you off his lap and patted your head. "We'll see you soon, honey bear."

You blew kisses at all your daddies as they walked back on stage, and they gladly returned them. When they got back out on stage, you heard Namjoon explain why they were gone.

"Sorry about that! We had to be there for someone we love, to make sure they were safe. ARMY, you understand, don't you?"

And you knew that Namjoon had asked them that on purpose; you knew those cheers of agreement were meant for you to hear.


	112. Chapter 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "could you do one where they find out reader is into girls as well? maybe she's been saying or doing some suspicious things in littlespace that make them wonder. maybe someone catches her with a girl when she's big. i don't know! in any case, please don't make mc too confident or open about it. if you're not comfortable writing girl action, that's understandable and i'd be sorry for assuming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose and !Reader hook up (with the boy's consent)
> 
> Contains: Girls kissing, fingering, doing a good good rubdown. Minor internalized homophobia.
> 
> Bye.

You straightened out Princess Cordelia’s dress before having her hold hands with your other doll, Lucy.

“And now… now Lucy is gonna kiss Princess Cordelia!” You announced, making the dolls kiss.

“They’re kissing, huh?” Namjoon asked from where he sat on the couch. None of the other boys paid much mind to the scene you were acting out, simply sitting on their phones or watching the TV.

“Mhm… cause… cause they like each other lots.”

“They do?” Jungkook asked mindlessly. “That’s good, doll.”

“Like each other like how I like daddies and how daddies like each other. Wanna go on dates and stuff.”

“Is that so?” Yoongi hummed. “That’s very nice, love.”

“If they get married,” Seokjin asked, “will Lucy become a princess too?”

You nodded. “Of course! They’ll have a corner-ation and everything!”

“A coronation?” Taehyung smirked.

“Mhm!”

The boys didn’t think much of your fascination with the relationship of your dolls. After all, you made up love stories with your toys all the time. Usually, however, they were for the male and female dolls together or the male and male dolls.

They did, however, notice some offhand comments you had made about some female idols when you were little.

“She’s really pretty,” You whispered, staring at the Youtube app on your tablet.

Jimin leaned over, nodding. “She sure is, baby. You’re prettier, though.”

You bit your lip, shaking your head. “Makes my tummy feel all fluttery.”

Hoseok glanced up from his phone on the other end of the couch. “What does, doll?”

“Mm… looking at the pretty girls?” You worded it like a question, unsure if that was an okay feeling to have.

Jungkook softened and smiled at you. “The pretty girls make your tummy get butterflies?” He asked. “Kinda like when you look at pretty boys?”

You nodded hesitantly. “Yeah.”

Yoongi reached out and rubbed the back of your neck soothingly. “That’s okay, baby. Nothing wrong with that, alright?”

When you were little, you were hesitant enough about it, but when you were big? You outright refused to acknowledge it.

“Noona,” Taehyung murmured. “It’s okay if you like girls, too, you know.”

You turned beat red and denied it. “I don’t! Little me is just… I don’t word things right when I’m little, okay?!”

And so the boys let it go, until Seokjin borrowed your phone to make a call and saw your browser tab open to a f/f fanfic.

“Whoa… hot,” he whispered.

“Give that back!” You screeched, lunging for the phone.

“What is it, hyung?” Jimin asked.

“Girl on girl porn,” Seokjin answered shamelessly.

“It isn’t _porn_!” You all but shouted. “It was… just a story! I didn’t even mean to click on it, okay?!”

The boys, quite frankly, had enough of you not accepting yourself. So they brought out the big guns.

Everything seemed perfectly normal the next time you were being babysat by Blankpink. You colored, played dolls, and watched TV. You napped in Lisa’s bed with her, Jennie and Jisoo made you yummy snacks. Everything was exactly the same as it always had been, until Rose cuddled you close and kissed the top of your head.

“Can unnie tell you a secret, baby?” She asked.

You nodded. You were good at keeping secrets!

“Unnie likes boys and girls. Likes to kiss both, go on dates with both. Did you know that?”

You shook your head. “No, unnie. Didn’t know.”

Rose smiled, brushing back your hair. “Your daddies knew,” she told you. “So they asked me to tell you, so that you would know, too.”

You squirmed, shrugging. “Why I gotta know?”

Rose looked at you quizzically for a moment, as if searching for the right words. “Does it make you feel any different about unnie, knowing that? Do you think badly of unnie now?”

You gasped and shook your head, wrapping your arms around her tightly. “Love unnie. Doesn’t change nothing!”

Rose smiled and kissed your hair. “Thank you, sweetheart. Nothing changed, you see? It’s called being bisexual, and it’s perfectly okay. Nothing to be afraid of or to hide from, yeah?”

Even in your headspace, you knew where she was going with that. You blushed and ducked your head. “Daddies told you?”

Rose nodded. “Not to betray your trust, little one. But so that you would have someone to confide in, hmm? Someone to assure you that your daddies wouldn’t look at you any differently if you liked girls, too.”

“Would… would unnie kiss me?” You asked, so quiet that Rose had to strain to hear.

She chuckled softly and murmured, “that’s something we would have to discuss when you’re big, and with your daddies.”

And you did. Once Rose gave you the confidence to admit it to yourself; _I like girls too, so what?_ It all became easier. You were able to admit it to the boys, who wanted nothing more than for you to be able to experiment and be yourself.

“Babe, we’re so proud of you for telling us your sexual feelings,” Yoongi praised you.

“We want you to be able to act on those feelings,” Namjoon added.

“Just, no romantic feelings attached, right?” Jungkook confirmed, staring down at his lap.

And so it was decided. One time, no feelings attached. Rose was more than happy to oblige.

“Are you nervous?” She asked.

She was close to your face, her lips close enough to brush yours if one of you leaned in the slightest bit. She smelled of the sweet wine that you had drank before, just enough to loosen you up and calm your nerves.

You nodded. “A little bit,” you admitted.

“We can stop if you don’t like it,” Rose told you. “There’s no pressure, unnie.”

It was weird, having her call you “unnie” instead of the other way around. You realized belatedly, that you had rarely been big around her.

“I trust you,” you told her. “Just nervous because I’ve never… you know.”

Rose giggled and leaned in, letting your lips brush _just so_. “I’ll guide you, unnie, don’t worry.”

And that was all the courage you needed to lean in, brushing your lips together again.

This time, it didn’t end there. Your lips melded, sweet and soft from chapstick. It wasn’t like kissing the boys, where there was usually some lingering stubble or taste of the dinner they’d eaten before. It was soft, and sweet, and gentle.

Even when Rose’s tongue swiped your lips, the touch was still gentle. She tasted like the wine you’d both been drinking, her tongue tracing patterns against yours as her hands pulled you closer, until your hips were flush.

“Wanna touch you, unnie,” she whispered. “Is it okay?”

You nodded embarrassingly quick, but Rose seemed just as eager. As soon as she had permission, she was pulling your dress over your head. Suddenly self-conscious in nothing but your panties and bra, you tugged at her dress, helping her out of it.

“C-can I?” You gestured to her breasts, tanned and firm, looking ever-so-kissable against the black fabric of her bra.

“Please, unnie,” Rose whispered, throwing her head back as you cupped her mounds and squeezed gently. “Ah! You can… You can take it off.”

And you did. Your hands slithered around to her back in seconds flat, skillfully unhooking her bra and watching it drop to the floor. Exposed, her breasts were even more beautiful. Her nipples were erect, whether it be from the cold or the fact that she was turned on already.

“Wanna touch you, too, unnie,” she whispered, her own hands making their way to the back of your bra.

It was still relatively innocent. You groped each other’s breasts as you kissed deeply, swallowing each others moans until Rose straddled you, grinding her hips down to give you both a small taste of friction.

“Rose,” you gasped at the contact.

“Unnie?” She asked, pausing to make sure you were okay.

You nodded, hands sliding down to her hips. “Off?” You asked breathlessly, and she nodded with a chuckle.

You didn’t even have time to be embarrassed at your own nudity before Rose was straddling you again, her hand snaking between you and gathering up some of your slick.

“Mm,” she moaned, using the wetness to aid her as she rubbed your clit. “You’re so sexy, unnie. Love how wet you are.”

You blushed, moving your own hand down to make sure that she was feeling the same. And thankfully, she was just as sopping as you. You copied her actions and used her fluids as lube to glide your fingers over her clit, mimicking the motions you liked to use on yourself.

“Feels so good,” you whispered. 

“Can I finger you, too?” Rose asked softly, wet and broken against your lips.

You nodded, prodding your own finger at her entrance in a silent question. When she nodded, you both pressed your fingers in at the same time, letting out simultaneous moans.

“Unnie, fuck,” she groaned as your fingers worked her, your thumb still rubbing her clit as you pumped your fingers in and out. She was doing the same to you, and you felt yourself surely coming undone.

“Rose, gonna… please.”

Rose panted against your lips, sucking your lower one into her mouth. “Me too, unnie. I’m gonna come.”

You both gasped into each other’s mouths as you reached your highs, bodies shaking and sweaty as you leaned against each other for support. By the time you had both come back down, your thighs were shaking, and you both collapsed onto the bed.

“So,” Rose asked, almost cheekily, “was it good?”

When you got home later that night, Jimin had the same question for you.

You blushed and nodded. “It was good. Different.”

Hoseok nodded and ruffled your hair. “We’re glad, jagi. We’re glad she made you feel good. That you got to experience something new.”

“You’re not angry?” You asked, specifically looking at Jungkook.

He shook his head and smiled. “We all agreed to it. No one would have agreed if they didn’t want to.”

You sighed with relief, holding out your arms. “Hugs, please?”

All the boys brought it in for a group hug, and you felt kisses everywhere they could reach; your lips, nose, cheeks, head, shoulder, neck.

“We’re glad, baby,” Yoongi told you.

“Glad you could learn to accept yourself, love yourself,” Taehyung added.

Smirking, you whispered in singsong, “you’ve shown me I have reasons.”

Namjoon grinned at you. “You do. So, so many reasons.”


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey! It's been a while since I reviewed but I've been rereading the series from the beginning so... yeah... Anyway, I have another request if you don't mind. How about one where MC becomes so sick she has to be admitted to a hospital. While there a Nurse (who is a Sasaeng) finds out MC is a Little and tries to separate her from BTS by trying to get her admitted to the Psychiatric Ward or an Asylum. BTS finds out about this and Stop her with Bang-PD's help. But MC was asleep the whole time thanks to the medication she was given and just wakes up Little and sees her Daddies around her. She then asks for some comfort from Hoseok because she isn't fond of Hospitals. The boys then agree NEVER to tell her about what happened because she is their Cute and Innocent Little Girl."

It was only a cold. Just a cold, and the boys thought that some Robitussin and bedrest would do the trick.

Your coughing was phenomenal, constant and keeping you from sleep even after medicine, cough drops, and honey tea. There was an ache in your lungs that made it hard to breathe, even had you gasping for air and wheezing.

"Baby," Namjoon rubbed your back through another coughing fit. "Baby, we have to go to the hospital. We're really worried about you."

"Dada…"

Days of no sleep from your incessant coughing and the drowsiness from the medicine had you too weak to protest, even as Namjoon lifted you into his arms and started pulling on your hat and coat.

"She looks so pale," Jimin murmured, brushing back your sweaty bangs.

"I'm worried," Jungkook whispered. "What if-"

"Shh," Hoseok soothed him. "I'm sure she can hear you."

Seokjin pulled you from Namjoon's arms and into his own, kissing your cheek. "Whoever is coming, get in the car. She's burning up."

As the boys carried you out to the car, you finally drifted into a heavy sleep. Nothing that occured at the hospital was known to you, and the boys would forever be grateful for that.

Jungkook paced back and forth in your hospital room as Yoongi laid on the tiny bed with you, peppering your face with kisses even though you were medicated into a heavy sleep.

"Jungkook," Jimin finally complained. "You're going to wear a hole in the floor."

Jungkook paused, shaking his head. "I just-"

"Excuse me?"

The boys all looked up to find one of your nurses, the one who had taken your vitals and did your admission when the boys had first carried you into the emergency room.

"Dr. Kim isn't here today," she explained slowly. "I know you requested her specifically."

Seokjin nodded. "Y/n loves her. She was in littlespace when we brought her in, and if she wakes up soon, it would probably be best for her to be around people she knows, so that she isn't afraid."

The nurse smirked. "About that… I have her Colombia Suicide Risk Assessment here… it seems that she needs further psychiatric evaluation. Her assessment shows that she is having suicidal ideations."

"What?" Taehyung barked. "What is this 'evaluation'? She's been asleep since she got here. How could she answer an assessment?"

The nurse shrugged. "Maybe she woke up a bit during her admission."

"We were with her the whole time," Yoongi barked. "She didn't wake up."

The nurse rolled her eyes. "It's my word against yours. Who do you think the staff will believe? Sorry, _BTS_ , but your precious little baby is going to get thrown in the psych ward."

As soon as she spun on her heel and left the room, Yoongi tightened his grip on your sleeping body. He looked ready to fight anyone that would try to take you away from him.

"I'm calling Bang," Namjoon announced.

"Won't he be angry-"

Hoseok cut off Jungkook, shaking his head. "Bang loves her. He'll want to fix this. Could you imagine her being little, and all alone in a psych ward?!"

Seokjin saw the tears welling up in Hoseok's eyes and pulled him close, stroking his hair. "It's alright, baby. She's not going to the psych ward. Don't get worked up."

"I won't let them take her," Yoongi growled from the bed as Namjoon left the room for privacy. "They'll have to drag me to the psych ward with her."

"Yoongichi," Seokjin cooed, still hugging Hoseok. "You calm down, too. Everything will be okay."

"You think Bang can fix it?" Taehyung asked, voice small.

Jimin and Jungkook both went for him at the same time, wrapping their arms around him.

"He'll fix it, Tae," Jimin promised.

"We know he will," Jungkook added.

"He's on his way," Namjoon said when he got back into the room. "He's bringing his legal team. Said they won't take her away on his watch."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Promise, hyung?" Jungkook murmured.

"Promise," Namjoon assured him, ruffling his hair.

By the time the drugs wore off and you were blinking your eyes open, everything had been settled. Bang had the other staff that did your admission interviewed. All the techs that had seen that nurse do your admission confirmed that you had been asleep the whole time and that there was no way she could have administered the Risk Assessment. Needless to say, the nurse was sent home on unpaid leave. She would probably be losing her nursing license for forging medical documents.

"Daddies," you yawned when you cracked open your eyes.

All of them were at your side in a second, hands and lips touching everywhere they could reach.

"Baby girl," Seokjin cooed. "How are you feeling?"

You shrugged. "Feel like I slept a lot."

Taehyung chuckled. "That's because you did, baby. You slept all day."

"Oh," you said with another yawn. "How come?"

"The doctors gave you medicine that made you really sleepy so that you could rest and get better," Hoseok explained.

"Mm… yeah, feel a little better. Any-fing happen while I napped?"

The boys didn't even have to exchange a glance; they had all decided before you woke up that there was no reason for you to know what had almost happened; it would only upset you.

"Nope, princess," Jungkook assured you. "All your daddies stayed here and took turns cuddling you."

You giggled. "More cuddles now? Baba? Cuddles? Can I go home soon?"

Hoseok joined you on the bed, curling you against his side. "Soon as you're better, love."

"Hospital scary," you complained. 

Namjoon brushed back your hair and told you, "it can be a little scary, but you have all your daddies here. We aren't going anywhere."

You snuggled against Hoseok, letting his familiar scent calm you. His warmth was a contrast to the sterile chill of the hospital, and you burrowed into it.

"Baba's here, sweetheart," he murmured into your hair. "You're safe, pretty girl."

And thanks to Bang, they didn't have to go anywhere, and neither did you. That crazy sasaeng nurse got what she deserved, and you got to stay with your daddies, safe and sound as you got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new phone and I feel like a stupid old person trying to figure out how to use it 🤣🤣🤣 Someone send me tech support stat.


	114. Q&A Answers

_is jimin a little or he is not_

Jimin is a switch, meaning that he switches between being a caregiver and a little. Just like a little can fluctuate between being little and big (sometimes also being “in the middle”!), a switch will fluctuate between being little, big, and in caregiver/daddyspace (it’s a thing). Sort of like (yes I am about to bring BDSM into this) a switch in terms of BDSM, where a dom or sub might be a switch, or a masochist or sadist might be the same. 

_also how do bts have y/n like avoid sasaengs. like when they go the aquarium or store since there are rich sasaengs who can go to vip or restricted place or plant cameras._

I would like to think that for the sake of the story (and my sanity), that before going places, BTS needs to have a massive security check and generally goes places that have been shut down for their use. I’m talking a literal bomb squad going in with the dogs and everything, sniffing for anything fishy before they even allow themselves or their little girl to go inside! That, and a huge security team. Bodyguards, probably armed. Unmarked cars, switching cars mid-trip to divert crazy fans.

_also also when bts be going to award show does y/n go too?_

Sometimes !Reader goes to award shows, both big and little (see part one with her lovely tea party with TxT, Blackpink, and Grandpa Bang and Oppa Sejin! I think that !Reader tries to go to most local shows, but maybe can’t make some of the ones that are further away. When she is little and the boys are away at a show, she has a lot of people offering to babysit her, of course!

_Baby - Do you wanna marry your daddies or still wanna marry Moonchild when you grow up? 😆_

“Uhm… I wanna marry my daddies! But maybe also… Maybe Moonchild too? Mm… ARMY’s can have boyfriends and still call BTS their boyfriends, right?! So maybe I can marry daddies and still call Moonchild my husband too, even if he doesn’t know it!”

_Daddies - Are any of you interested with any other girls apart from !Reader?_

Seokjin: “I’m Worldwide Handsome, I have pretty girls throwing themselves at me all the time. But I only have eyes for one girl, and that’s y/n.”

Yoongi: “You know how some people name their cars? I named my bed. Does she count? Because that’s the only other girl I’m interested in.”

Hoseok: “Halsey is cute, but she isn’t y/n. I like to flirt and have fun, but I’m serious about y/n. I would never betray her trust.”

Namjoon: “Y/n is my 21st Century Girl. I don’t want anyone else.”

Jimin: “I notice other girls, sure. But I would never act on it. I love y/n to pieces and she’s the only girl I would want to be with.”

Taehyung: “I didn’t like girls before y/n. She is my first and my only.”

Jungkook: “Just like I have always told y/n… noona, you’re the only girl for me.”

_Usagi - Usagi chan, meow memeow meowo meeeowww meowowww? (do you want babies or are you okay to be neutered?). And, meow meow meow meowww mememeoww meow? (Do you love the boys too or Baby is your favourite human?) 😆_

I am spayed so I won’t have any babies if I happen to get outside by accident! There are tons of stray cats out on the streets already and I hope they can all find homes. Y/n is my favorite hoomin! I do like the boys, too. Sometimes I nap on Yoongi’s chest or pounce on Seokjin’s face. Jungkook sneaks me table food and Taehyung is a sucker and easily tricked into giving me extra treats. Hobi is fun to play with and Namjoon gives the best pets. Jimin is the cat whisperer; he makes me feel so safe!

_Author - can you make these forever? 🥺 Like 200chap/book x100000000000 😆 💜_

As long as I keep getting requests, I will keep writing them. My fate is in your hands, friends.

_Do you find inspiration quickly for prompts or does it vary from prompt to prompt or time to time?_

It varies from prompt to prompt and time to time. Sometimes I will have trouble getting a prompt started, other times the second I read the prompt I’m like “oh wow, I already know what I want to do with this.”. Some days, it is easier to write and I have a good flow going. Other days, it feels like I have never written a day in my life and it’s harder to come up with coherent thoughts.

_Do you have a certain troupe that you like writing about the most?_

I’m a sucker for hurt/comfort, omorashi, and cute boys being in love with each other.

_(You don't have to answer this one if you don't want to if you think it's too personal)How is your work situation going? You mentioned a bit ago you were thinking about changing jobs, do you have a decision or are you still unsure?_

I am actually signed up to start going back to school this summer to finish my degree. Once I get my degree and take my exams, then do my student teaching, I will start looking for a teaching job. So I still have some time at this job while I work on all of those factors.

_For neffie : When do you write during your day?_

I either write late at night after work (between midnight and 2AM, like right now), AT work (don’t tell my manager), or before work, so the early afternoon. I really narrowed it down, huh? I write all the time, I guess.

_For one of the boys : How much money do you reckon you've all spent buying teddies and toys and little stuff? How much of an addiction is it at this point? 😂_

Seokjin: "I refuse to look at any of my receipts when we go shopping for the baby."

Yoongi: "I have a black card for a reason, okay?"

Hoseok: "I like shopping for little stuff for y/n better than shopping for myself at this point. And I was already a shopping addict to begin with…"

Namjoon: "I don't go overboard with gifts for her! Well… maybe just a few times."

Jimin: "My baby girl looks cute in Gucci, okay? Did you know they will let you order custom pacifiers online? Because they do."

Taehyung: "No price is too high to see my baby smile."

Jungkook: "I really try not to spoil y/n, but… I am usually unsuccessful. I've spent thousands. Judge me."

_For MC : who babies you the most and how do they do it?_

"All the boys baby me in their own way, but Da… well, out of all my daddies, he is the last person that would punish me. He hates to punish me, so I get away with a lot around him."

_Author: If you had to stop taking requests today, what direction would you take the story in?_

That's a loaded question. I honestly only rarely get inspiration of my own anymore, and when I do, those are the chapters I post without a prompt in the summary. So few and far between. I would probably just focus on random standalone one shots.

_@ jk: when did you realize you liked girls?_

"I realized I liked girls when I met y/n. I was always really awkward around girls, and not in the 'I'm nervous because she's cute' way. I felt that about other guys, but not girls. With noona, though… I got butterflies in my stomach."

_@ daddies: did anyone have mixed feelings about littles and how did you get through with it?_

All of us were a bit thrown off when we realized that y/n was a little and Taehyung and Jimin had been caring for her. We all did a lot of research, and the more we read, the more it made sense. A lot of us compared it to our own ways of relaxing. "Hoseok taking a bubble bath and having a cup of tea is no different than y/n regressing to relax". But for the most part, we were all open-minded from the beginning.

_Also: At what point did you decide to invite y/n into your home + living with a girl now?_

Taehyung and Jimin started bringing y/n over after knowing her for a while, and after the company ran mandatory background checks on her for our safety. Eventually, her visiting once a week led to her sleeping over during those visits. Then the visits got more frequent, and we all got so much closer with her. She was already staying at our place most nights when we were moving dorms again, and so we decided then that she should move in with us, too.

_@ y/n: specifically, how would you describe your littlespace!_

"I think it's a big part of my life. It helps me to relax and recharge, and it gets really stressful if I can't do that. Sometimes I feel really little and want to be babied; other times I'm more independent. Having my daddies there with me is the best thing in the world. I know I can be myself around them, little or big, and I will always be safe."

_;What's your favorite nickname for your daddies to call you?_

"Mm… I really like when they call me 'doll' and 'sweetheart'. I also like being called 'princess', because it makes me feel like their special little girl."

_;Do you have any secret hobbies or talents we or your daddies don't know about?_

"My daddies say that I can sing really good! I always sing for them when I'm little, but I don't like to when I'm big because I get embarrassed!"


	115. Chapter 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you do one with jimin where he and mc go to mcdonalds at like midnight after a long day? An impulsive, cute, and quiet dinner since nothing else is open. they can play with her happy meal toy and origami the receipts and stuff c:  
> i realise mcdonalds isnt the best place but i used to do this all the time when I was really young, coming back from family member's houses or sport events and it was like a cool adventure since it was always so late. everything is different at night, you know?"

You yawned, resting your head against the backseat window, watching the glow of the streetlights as you passed by.

"Tired, love?" Jimin asked from the driver's seat. 

You shrugged. "Kinda hungry."

"Me too," Jimin agreed. "We had a long day, didn't we?"

You did. Jimin had a solo dance practice, and you had gone with him to keep him company. It ended up going way later than expected, long past your bedtime. It was after ten by the time you left the studio.

"We have food at home," Jimin pondered, conspiratorial. "But how does a Happy Meal sound? They have My Little Pony toys right now."

You gasped, straightening up immediately. "Really? Can we, Appa?"

Jimin chuckled, putting his blinker on to switch lanes. "You're already up past bedtime; what's the harm?"

The McDonald's parking lot was nearly empty, as the dining area was set to close within the hour. Jimin held your hand as you walked inside, stepping on your shadows cast on the pavement by the streetlights.

"My silly girl," Jimin cooed as he held the door open for you. He held open the next one, too, and you giggled. It made you feel like such a little princess when he did things like that.

"What would you like, lovie? Chicken nuggets, or a hamburger?"

"Nuggies please!"

Jimin held your hand all the way up to the counter. He ordered for the both of you and then led you over to the drink machine.

"What would you like, sweetie?"

"Mmm… they have pink lemonade?"

Jimin chuckled. "They sure do, doll."

By the time he poured both of your drinks, your food was ready. Jimin let you pick out a table while he carried the tray over.

"Toy, Appa! Please, please."

"Make sure you eat your food! Don't just play with your toy," he reminded you as he opened your sauce packets for you.

But you were already tearing the pony out of its plastic packaging. "Look, it's Rainbow Dash!"

"You're right, baby. Are you happy? Is that the one you wanted?"

You nodded, making Rainbow Dash trot along the table as you started to eat your nuggets and fries with your free hand. Jimin watched you fondly as he ate his burger.

"She flies, too, Appa! See?"

"Wow! So cool, baby girl. Is she fast?"

"The fastest."

After you had both finished eating, you lingered a bit longer at your table. The dining area wouldn't close for another twenty minutes or so.

"Want to see something cool?" Jimin asked. "Appa can turn this receipt into a frog!"

"Show me, show me!"

You watched intently as Jimin folded up the receipt, trying to follow his movements. You gasped when he finished, setting the frog on the table between you.

"Wanna know the best part?" He asked, and you nodded eagerly. "He hops!" Jimin exclaimed, flicking the back of the frogs "legs" and making him jump forward.

You squealed with delight. "Again, again!"

You and Jimin sat in the empty McDonald's until it was almost time for it to close. You played with Rainbow Dash and his frog, and Jimin even ordered you a Mcflurry to share for dessert.

Walking back out to the car, you were too tired to jump on your shadows. "M'sleepy, Appa," you yawned as he buckled you into the backseat.

"We'll be home soon, love," he assured you, kissing your forehead before closing the door.

Jimin watched fondly in the rear view mirror as your head lolled against the window, your eyes growing droopier the closer you got to home. By the time he pulled into the parking garage, you were out like a light. 

You didn't stir as Jimin unbuckled you, even as he carried you through the harsh lights of the garage. Not as he took you up the elevator, down the hall, or into the dorm. You slept peacefully through him changing your clothes and tucking you into bed.

Jimin kissed your lips gently as he pulled the covers up to your chin. "Goodnight, my princess. I love you so much."


	116. Chapter 116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! This chapter gave me an idea for another request - how about one where the mc is insisting that she’s a big girl and can shower by herself even though she is actually really little and needs one of the boys to bathe her? But she’s just being really stubborn and keeps saying she wants to shower by herself and refuse to get bathed until she gets put in the corner and gets a stern talking to about who exactly is in charge here."

“Come on, baby girl. It’s bath time!”

You glared at Namjoon from across the couch, shaking your head. “I’m a big girl. Can shower.”

Taehyung frowned, speaking up before Namjoon could. “You want us to give you a shower, love?”

You shook your head. “No, I shower by myself! Can do it myself.”

Namjoon and Taehyung exchanged a glance, communicating silently over your head. “Sweetheart,” Namjoon finally said. “You need to let one of us help you. You’re little, and we don’t want you to get hurt, okay?”

Still, you refused, crossing your arms over your chest. “Not little. Big. Big girl. Can shower alone.”

Taehyung sighed. “Are you feeling shy about your body? Do you want to wear a bathing suit?”

“No. Don’t care about being nakey.”

“Then what is it?” Namjoon asked, losing his patience slowly but surely. “Why don’t you want help?”

And that’s when you exploded, shouting, “I told you I’m a _big girl_! I shower by myself!”

Taehyung let out a soft gasp at your outburst. “Big girls don’t throw tantrums when they don’t get their way,” he argued. “You can sit in the corner until you decide that you’re ready for your bath.”

You whined, kicking your legs against the couch. “No time-out! Not fair!”

Namjoon gently took your arm, helping you up from the couch and leading you to the corner. “Yes, you’re getting a time-out. You need a few minutes to think about how you’re acting and when you’re ready to admit that you need help, we’ll try this again.”

You huffed as he sat you down in the corner, facing the wall. It wasn’t fair! You wanted to show your daddies that you were a big girl and could do it yourself! How hard could it be, anyway? It was just a shower!

But then, you remembered a few times that you accidentally got shampoo in your eyes. That hurt really bad and made you cry… When your daddies washed your hair, they never got soap in your eyes.

And shaving… that was really hard. Daddies always shaved you carefully and you never got any nicks or scrapes. When you were little and tried to do it yourself, you got lots of boo-boos.

It was relaxing when they washed you, too. They always picked out a nice, soft washcloth and used the sweetest smelling soap. They took their time and kissed your head while they bathed you, and it always made you feel so safe and small.

Maybe you weren’t a big girl, after all.

“Daddies?” You whispered after a few more minutes.

“Yes, love?” Taehyung asked softly.

You stayed facing the corner, mumbling, “I’m sorry.”

Namjoon breathed an audible sigh of relief; he was clearly sick of arguing with you. “Are you going to listen to your daddies now?” He asked. “Let daddies take care of you and decide what’s best for you?”

You nodded, pouting even though they couldn’t see it. “Daddies decide,” you agreed. 

“Come here, baby,” Taehyung called you to you.

You scrambled up off the floor and gladly toddled over to him, sinking into him when he pulled you into his lap. “M’sorry, Tou-san.”

“It’s alright, sweetheart. You just need to remember that daddies are the ones in charge here, not little girls. Yes?”

You nodded. “Yes, Tou-san. Dada and you is in charge.”

Taehyung kissed your temple, and Namjoon reached out to ruffle your hair. “Ready for your bath now, princess?” He asked.

You nodded. “Bath, Dada.”

“Good girl,” Taehyung crooned. “Listening so well for Tou-san and Dada.”

In the end, you were glad that you decided to let your daddies take care of you. They were sweet and gentle as they bathed you, and you got to play with all your bath toys. You didn’t mean to be naughty and pitch a fit, sometimes, you just needed to be reminded that your daddies know what is best for you.


	117. Chapter 117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! Could you maybe write a chapter on the mc first time being really really little (non verbal little)? I’d just love to see how the boys react and how they eventually figure out that she’s not speaking because she’s just really little and nothing is actually wrong? Like maybe at first the boys think that something is wrong so they keep asking her questions which she is too little to give a verbal answer too so she just gets really fussy and upset. But then eventually the boys realize they just have a very little baby on their hands and then it’s just a lot of fluff and cuddling?"

“Good morning, pumpkin!”

You stared up at Jungkook, hands immediately reaching for the shiny, dangly earring hanging from his ear.

“Hey!” He protested, picking you up and angling his head away from your wandering hands. “That’s not a toy, silly goose. Are you wet, baby? Need to be changed?”

You nodded, and Jungkook laid you on the bed to change you. He kept talking to you as he cleaned you up, but you didn’t answer him.

“How did you sleep, little one?”

You shoved your fingers in your mouth.

“Do you want your paci?”

You didn’t answer, but he gave it to you anyway, quickly replacing your fingers.

“What do you want for breakfast, hmm?”

Your pacifier bobbed as you stared at him with wide eyes.

“Honey,” he picked you back up after your change and bounced you in his arms. “Why aren’t you answering me? Are you okay? Are you mad at Daddy?”

You shook your head, leaning it on his shoulder right after.

“Why won’t you answer me then, huh?”

By then, you had arrived in the dining room, where Hoseok poked his head in from the kitchen. “Good morning, princess! How did you sleep?”

You didn’t answer Hoseok, either.

“Hyung, she hasn’t said a word all morning. I’m getting worried.”

Namjoon furrowed his brow, looking up from his phone. “What’s wrong, doll? Do you feel sick or something?”

You shook your head.

“Then why won’t you talk?” Yoongi asked. “Is there something wrong with your throat? Does it feel yucky?”

All the questions that you were too little to answer were making your head spin. You let out a loud whine, burrowing your face in Jungkook’s shoulder. You fussed in his arms, trying to wiggle away. You wanted to run away and hide from all your daddies questions!

“Give her to me,” Taehyung requested, and soon your squirming frame was transferred into his arms. “Hey, hey,” he whispered softly. “You’re okay. Tou-san’s here. It’s okay, baby.”

Your lower lip trembled as you sucked up the last of your tears, whimpering softly.

“There we go, love,” Taehyung murmured, wiping your damp cheeks with his thumb. “My sweet little girl. Let’s sit down and have some breakfast, then we can try and talk after, okay?”

But you shook your head. You wouldn’t be able to talk, after, either! You were just too little. Why didn’t they understand?

Before another tear could fall, Seokjin was kneeling at your side and lacing your fingers together. “Don’t cry, sweetheart. Please don’t cry. Daddies just want to know what’s going on. What’s got you so upset this morning.”

But you _weren’t_ upset until you got bombarded with all these questions!

Jungkook finally seemed to realize that. “She seemed fine when I woke her up. She was smiling, and playing with my earring and… and shoving her fingers… in her mouth…”

“Ah,” Jimin realized it first, smiling at you. “Are you just a little baby; is that it? Is our angel too small to talk today?”

You breathed a sigh of relief, nodding. Finally, one of your daddies realized! You made a sound of approval behind your pacifier, and Taehyung started bouncing you in his lap.

“Our little baby,” he cooed. “Daddies are sorry for trying to make you talk. We won’t do it again, okay?”

“Here, honey,” Hoseok stepped into the room holding a yogurt in one hand and an oatmeal packet in the other. “Which one do you want for breakfast? You can point to it.”

Smiling, you pointed to the oatmeal.

“Good girl!” Seokijn cooed, his hand still holding yours. “You did so well making a choice, love!”

You giggled as Jimin leaned down and tickled your tummy.

“I’m glad you’re okay, sweetie,” Yoongi cooed at you from across the table.

You giggled again, shrieking as Namjoon leaned down and blew a raspberry on your cheek. “Our cute little princess,” he murmured.

After breakfast, your daddies took you into the living room, laying out some of your “littlest” toys for you. Plush blocks, plastic toy keys, rubber balls, mega blocks. You pointed to which toy you wanted to play with, and one of your daddies gave it to you! You didn’t have to talk at all.

On the floor, Hoseok pulled you into his lap and kissed the top of your head. “Our sweet little girl. Love when you’re this little. Just a baby. Trusting your daddies so much.”

Yoongi sat next to you, ruffling your hair. “We love you, baby.”

“So much,” Jungkook added.

You couldn’t answer them, of course, but you made a soft sound behind your pacifier. And luckily, Seokjin seemed to understand.

“She loves us, too.”


	118. Chapter 118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I request another one please?  
> A day where baby follows them to dance practice and decided to learn some dance moves! And the boys taught her some of the easy ones like boy with luv, and maybe dynamite. She fumbles of course and just giggly and being cute. Then they all just dance freely. And then afterwards, baby requests her Appa to dance Filter. The boys were like, uhh you sure that's a good idea? Because Jimin? Filter? 😏 But baby insists. And Jimin couldn't say no to his baby. He of course tried to make it fun (and not too sexy) while dancing by making some exaggerated and funny flirting expressions etc. It was all giggles and laugh. But that all changed when he did THAT move with the finger kiss and at the end with his legs spread wide and intense eyes. And the smile was lost from her face as she immediately got out of littlespace, replaced by a heavy pink blush on her cheeks. In which Jimin notices, and continues staring at her intensely even after the song ends, promising of thrilling things. And then it's implied that they had adult time later at home 😏 But safe to say, it wasn't just her who got turned on."

You were absolutely enamored with your daddies dancing, that was no surprise. You loved to sit in the studio and watch them practice, big or little, mapping their movements and sometimes even mimicking them from where you sat against the wall.

“Baby,” Jimin cooed, watching you doing a sitting-down version of Boy With Luv after the boys had finished rehearsing it. “Do you want to come dance with us?”

You blushed and shook your head; you hadn’t thought your daddies were watching you!

“Why not?” Namjoon asked. “We want to teach you!”

“We want you to dance with us, lovie,” Hoseok added. “Love it when you dance with us.”

“Please?” Taehyung asked, pouting.

Hesitantly, you stood up and toddled over to them, cheeks still pink.

“There we go, good girl. Here, watch how Papa does it!”

They started the music up again, and Yoongi stood behind you, gently guiding you where to move and what to do. All the other boys continued to dance along, but half-heartedly. They were spending more time watching you, gushing about how cute you were.

“This is the part where Baba makes you blush, Papa!” You announced during the “come be my teacher” part.

Yoongi, of course, blushed on cue and protested, “he does not!”

But you giggled as Seokjin confirmed, “you get so flustered, Yoongi-ah.”

The next dance the boys taught you was Dynamite. You giggled as they showed you all the funny disco moves, repeating them yourself. Jungkook even picked you up like he did with Jimin in the music video, swinging you around.

They taught you Fake Love (or tried to; it was hard) and even Boy In Luv. you made up some of your own moves when you stumbled over the actual choreography, and the boys thought you were the absolute cutest, cooing and egging you on. By the time you were all tuckered out from dancing, you still wanted to watch your daddies dance.

“Appa~” You sang out. “Filter? Please?”

Jimin glanced at the other boys, chewing on his lower lip. “What about a different one, baby girl? Appa will dance to anything else you want.”

You pouted, shaking your head. “Want Filter.”

“Are you sure?” Namjoon cut in. “That’s a dance you like when you’re big, hmm?” He hinted.

You shook your head again, standing your ground. “Filter.”

Jimin chuckled nervously, but agreed. “Okay, baby. I’ll do Filter.”

And he did. He tried to make his expression light and playful instead of sexy, sticking his tongue out and making silly faces as he danced. And it worked, for the most part! It was a very aegyo performance of your favorite song!

But then-

Oh.

Jimin placed two fingers on his lips, blowing a kiss directly at you before launching into the next dance move. He spun around, making angles with his hands again, before smirking at you. _Shit_. He had realized before you had, that you had slipped right out of littlespace.

And now, the aegyo was gone.

Jimin slid his hand down his body, licking his lips as he stared at you.

Clearly not realizing that you were big, Jungkook nearly choked on his own spit and muttered under his breath, “hyung!”

He cupped his crotch, legs spread, mouthing the “la la la, la la la la la la,” to you as he rocked from side to side. He winked as he picked at his shirt, backing up and rolling his hips. Spreading his legs again, he moved both hands over his chest and smirked.

You were as red as a tomato when he stopped, eyes still locked on you as you visibly squirmed under his gaze.

“Jimin, she’s little, why did you-”

But Seokjin cut Yoongi off, shaking his head. “She is _definitely_ not little anymore.”

“You looked really good, Min,” Hoseok managed, pulling his shirt down a bit, over his crotch.

Namjoon smirked. “Did you seriously get a boner from-”

“Shut up, Joon,” he barked.

Taehyung , shameless as ever, shrugged. “I certainly did. You looked fucking hot, Jimin-ah.”

“I know I did.”

Jimin finally chuckled lightly, moving over to you in slow strides. Out of the view of the other boys, he snuck a hand down to your ass and smacked you lightly. “You should come hang out in my room when we get home.”

And you could only swallow hard and nod, hoping that you would go home soon.


	119. Chapter 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! I hope you've been doing good :), so ive really really been into angst lately and after reading the latest chapters and seeing the accident scenario and stuff yeah hehe, so if its okay and its totally fine if its too much; babygirl was involved in an accident, like something pretty big, but the boys wouldnt know about it till so much later because they had a fight with her and thought that silent treatment would be a good punishment and stuff but actually they were listed as emergency contacts and it was the hospital trying to contact them? yeah like that again if its too much dont worry abt it :>"

Everything felt fuzzy, and smelled like antiseptic.

Your memory was clouded, eyes too heavy to open. But the scene played over and over behind your eyelids, filling the darkness of your mind.

“You’re being fucking stupid, noona! If you won’t tell your boss to fuck off, then I will!”

“Jungkook, if you show up at my fucking job, I swear to god-”

“He’s right, y/n,” Yoongi had cut in. “You can’t just let people walk all over you like this.”

“Yeah?” You spat. “Seems like you assholes are trying to walk all over me right now and tell me what to do!”

“Someone has to!” Hoseok exploded. “You won’t realize it yourself, apparently!”

There was the slam of the door as you left, the angry footsteps following after you and calling down the hall,

“Don’t expect any of us to talk to you until you’re ready to apologize for being such a bitch!”

The tears that gathered in your eyes as you got into the elevator, spilling over once you were safely inside. How you refused to take one of their cars, instead pulling your jacket tighter around you as you walked the streets, getting as far away from the dorm as possible.

The screech of tires. The panicked look of the driver’s eyes through the windshield. Pain, pain… so much pain. And then, nothing but black.

When you were finally able to open your eyes, you were alone. It was bright; way too bright for your sensitive eyes. You blinked, moaning and fiddling around for a light switch, the blanket to pull over your eyes, anything to make the splitting brightness go away.

You must have hit something, because there was the sound of shuffling and a kind voice saying, “you’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“Lights,” you managed, hiding your face behind your hand. There was a IV in the crook of your arm, and bending it hurt like hell.

“Sure, let me dim them.”

When the lights were dimmed, you finally looked up to see a nurse standing over you, fiddling with the IV pole. “What happened?” You slurred.

“You were hit by a car,” she explained gently. “Lucky for you, it seems that you just have a concussion and some bruising. It could have been a lot worse.”

“Where is…” The room was empty except for the nurse. Where were the boys? “Oppas? Jimin and Tae? Jungkookie?”

“Your phone is a little smashed up,” the nurse said sadly, pointing to where it rested on the bed.

You scrambled for it, sighing with relief when it turned on despite the cracked screen. You tried to call Namjoon, but after ringing twice, it went to voicemail. Tears welled up in your eyes and you tried Jungkook’s number. Then Yoongi. Then Seokjin. Hoseok. Taehyung. Jimin. No one picked up. They were ignoring you.

“How long… have I been here for?”

“You came in yesterday afternoon. It’s almost five in the evening, now. A little over a day.”

“Can you… Can you call someone for me, please?”

The nurse nodded and asked, “Who are they? I’ll put them down as your emergency contact.”

Your body hurt badly from all the bruising. As the nurse went to call the numbers you had given her, Namjoon and Jimin’s, you pulled back the blanket and inspected your body. You had bruises on your arms and legs, your torso was scratched and bruised. There was a lump on your head, swollen and painful.

“I’m sorry, dear,” the nurse said when she came back into the room. “No one answered. We’ll keep trying them, though, okay?”

Your lower lip trembled. They were really _that_ angry with you. They didn’t care that you were in the hospital. Maybe they were happy about it. Maybe they would be glad to get rid of you. Maybe they wished the car would have hit you harder, that it would have killed you-

“Oh, hon, don’t cry,” the nurse was at your side in a second, brushing back your hair. “I’m sure someone will answer soon. Is there anyone else we can call for you in the meantime?”

You gave her all the other boy’s numbers, and then… you gave her Sejin’s.

You weren’t sure exactly when you slipped from the pain and abandonment. Maybe sometime as the nurse tenderly helped you eat some dinner, or when she helped you get up to go to the bathroom. Maybe it was when she tucked you into bed, patting your cheek and assuring you that you would be okay. Maybe, it was as you drifted into a dreamless sleep.

“Baby, baby girl. We’re so sorry.”

You awoke warm, strong arms wrapped around you. You mumbled incoherently for a moment, groaning. 

“Appa?” You managed.

“We’re so sorry we didn’t answer the phone at first. We didn’t know. We just thought… god, I’m so sorry.”

Jimin was crying, not even trying to hide it. You reached up to him, your other hand being gripped by Seokjin.

“Sweetheart,” he whispered. “We didn’t mean it. Everything. The whole fight was stupid.”

“We’re so sorry,” Hoseok croaked. 

“Please say something,” Yoongi begged, tears tracking down his cheeks as Taehyung curled against his side.

“Missed you, daddies,” you finally whispered, choking on a sob.

“Angel,” Jungkook murmured. “We’re here now. We’re here.”

Somehow, everyone managed to find a way to touch you. Jimin and Namjoon sat on the bed with you. Jungkook stood nearby and ran his fingers through your hair. Hoseok kissed your cheek, Seokjin kissed your head. Yoongi and Taehyung each took one of your hands, squeezing gently.

“We’re never going to leave your side again,” Jimin promised.

“I-I left you,” you pointed out. “Left mad.”

Seokjin shook his head. “It was our fault, baby. Our fault for starting a fight.”

“We’re so sorry, little girl,” Taehyung whispered.

“We love you so much,” Yoongi added.

“Wanna go home,” you mumbled, leaning your head against Namjoon.

“Tomorrow, sweetheart,” Hoseok assured you. “The doctors said tomorrow.”

“We’ll stay with you here, though,” Jungkook promised.

“We’re not going anywhere,” Jimin added.

You sighed, eyes fluttering shut. Distantly, you remembered how scared and alone you had been waking up in the hospital without them. But now, you were surrounded by so much warmth and love. You couldn’t place that lonely chill. Your heart was full, and you knew that the boys meant what they had said.

“No leave me, daddies,” you whispered.

“We won’t leave you, princess,” Yoongi whispered. “We’re gonna stay right here.”

And so you drifted back to sleep, certain that your daddies would be there when you woke up. And of course, they were.


	120. Chapter 120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Honestly, this chapter makes me wanna see Jiminie and Tae Tae together and being the most adorable babies! Like, maybe MC and one of the guys have a day with the cuties at home and they play a game, like Hide and Seek or something, but the babies get tickles when they're caught and it's just tooth-achingly cute and fluffy. Maybe they convince MC and whichever guy is with her to play too, and the babies gang up on one of them and launch a tickle attack. Gahhh!! So cute! 💜🥺"

It was a rather quiet day at the dorm. You were in your room, reading a book. Jimin and Taehyung were in the living room, watching TV together while cuddled close. Hoseok was in his room, making beats on his computer. Everything was quiet and calm.

Until it wasn't. 

You were surprised to hear the sound of running downstairs. Were Taehyung and Jimim fighting? Wrestling? You made your way out of your room to check, meeting Hoseok in the hallway.

Your tandem looks of confusion, however, melted into understanding, once the sound of giggles started to accompany the footsteps.

"Little ones," you quipped as you entered the room. Taehyung and Jimin stopped chasing each other long enough to glance at you and Hoseok. "What are you doing, hmm?"

"Playing!" Taehyung shouted in response before tapping Jimin on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it!"

Jimin giggled, trying to run after Taehyung, but Hoseok caught him before he could and started smooching his cheeks loudly. "No running in the house, babies," he chided.

"That goes for you, too, mister!" You said, grabbing Taehyung and kissing his nose. "Why don't we play something else, loves? A nice indoor game."

"Mmm…" Jimin squirmed in Hoseok's arms until he let him go. 

"Hide and seek!" Taehyung suggested, breaking away from you and grabbing Jimin's hand. "We hide and Mommy and Baba gotta find us!"

"That's a good idea, prince," Hoseok said. "What should Mommy and I count to?"

"Uhhhh…" Jimin giggled and told you, "a hundred!"

"Okay, babies," you agreed, placing your hands over your eyes.

"One, two, three…"

Hoseok and you counted all the way to a hundred before calling out, "ready or not, here we come!"

You and Hoseok smirked at each other upon hearing giggles from the kitchen. Playing along, though, you started opening the living room closets and checking behind the curtains.

"Hmm, where could our babies be, oppa?"

"I don't know, jagi. They're so good at hiding!"

You checked all around the dining room and the bathroom, every closet in the hallway, before finally swinging open the door to the party, where the littles were standing together, hands over their mouths to muffle their giggling.

"Here they are!" Hoseok cooed. He grabbed Taehyung and started tickling him, making him shriek with laughter. You leaned down and did the same to Jimin until he begged you to stop being a tickle monster.

"Want to hide again, little ones?" You asked.

They both nodded eagerly. "We gonna hide even better this time!" Taehyung promised.

And they did. This time, you and Hoseok heard whispering in the laundry room upstairs. So of course, you checked every single bedroom, going to the laundry room last.

"I hear two giggly little boys!" You said as you opened the door.

Jimin and Taehyung were prepared this time, and tried to squirm away from your and Hoseok's tickles.

"Mommy, stop it!" Taehyung laughed.

"It's… Baba an' Mommy turn… to hide!" Jimin said, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh yeah? Do you want us to hide and you find us?"

Taehyung nodded. "Minnie, cover your eyes! We gots to count!"

Jimin dutifully obeyed his brother, covering his eyes. "One… two…. Three… uhm, five… six… nine…"

Uh oh; you and Hoseok weren't going to have much time to hide at that rate! You let Hoseok lead you downstairs, where he pulled you under the dining room table with a finger held to his lips.

It didn't take the boys long to find you, especially since Hoseok had purposely left the dining room chairs ajar where you had crawled underneath.

"Mommy! Baba!" Jimin shrieked.

"Found you!" Taehyung said, crawling underneath and pulling Jimin with him.

"Tickles!" Jimin announced.

And that was the only warning you got before Taehyung's cold fingers were tickling your belly, and Jimin was tickling Hoseok.

You squirmed and laughed, pretending to try and get away.

"I surrender!" You finally exclaimed. "You're gonna make Mommy pee!"

The boys giggled at that and finally let up their tickle attack. As he sat back on his heels, Jimin yawned.

"Are you sleepy, baby boy?" Hoseok asked.

Jimin shook his head. "No tiwed… wan' play wiff Tae."

His yawning was contagious and Taehyung started, next. "No tired," he agreed. "Play wiff Minnie."

"You can play again after your nap," Hoseok compromised.

"Come on," you swatted each of their butts playfully. "Upstairs, both of you. Potty first, and then we'll tuck you in."

The boys didn't argue any further, they just sleepily made their way to the bathroom and then to Jimin's room. On the bed, they cuddled each other close.

"Goodnight, lovebugs," you murmured, kissing each of their lips chastely.

"Again, again," Jimin mumbled.

You pressed one more kiss to each of their lips before letting Hoseok have his turn. By the time you had pulled the covers up to their chins and turned off the lights, they were both snoring softly.

Hoseok chuckled as you both backed out of the room.

"They're so cute," you gushed once you were safely in the hallway.

"I'm glad we had them all to ourselves today," Hoseok said wickedly.

And you agreed; you were glad to have a day with your sweet little boys.


	121. Chapter 121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what age are they all usually when they're little? how cute would it be if mc had two big brothers? 😔 If i were her, i'd be nervous to be little in front of little Jimin. I don't know why. It's like.. meeting someone new. 😅 maybe you could add that?"

"Baby," Namjoon cooed softly. "You have to let me put you down if you want to play with your brothers."

You snuck a glance out from where your face was buried in Namjoon's neck. Taehyung and Jimin were playing with dolls and superheroes on the living room floor, loud and animated. They were obviously feeling much older than you were today; neither had a pacifier or the bulge of a diaper. You whimpered, hiding back in Namjoon's neck.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Namjoon asked, bouncing you. "Don't you want to play? Minnie is very excited to meet you."

That got the boys attention. From the floor, Taehyung encouraged you, "come play, sissy."

You pulled your face out again, finding both of the boys staring at you. Gently, Namjoon crouched on the floor with them, keeping you in his arms.

"Can you say hello, princess?" Namjoom coaxed.

You shook your head, pacifier bobbing.

"Sissy weally small?" Jimin asked. When you nodded, he broke into a smile. "We be good big brothers. Take care of sissy."

Finally, you let Namjoon shift you in his lap so that you were facing the other littles. "Big brothers?" You asked, tilting your head.

Taehyung nodded. "Sissy wanna sit on my lap?"

Blushing, you nodded. Namjoon was happy to deposit you into Taehyung’s lap, cooing when Jimin leaned over and kissed your cheek.

"Play, sissy," he demanded, handing you a doll.

The boys played much more animated than you. You were too little, so you just swung your doll around while your brother's acted out a scene. They tried their best to include you, though.

"Sissy, your doll needs to be rescued!" Jimin told you. 

"Superman will save him!" Taehyung said, swooping in and "saving" your doll, effectively sending you into a fit of giggles.

You played with dolls for a long time, and you were content to sit in Taehyung's lap and let your brothers take control. After a while, Taehyung squirmed and tried to shift you off him.

"Hafta go pee," he explained. "You sit on Minnie's lap?"

You looked at Jimin with owlish eyes, and he smiled, patting his lap. "Sissy sit on Minnie's lap!" He announced.

You gurgled happily, climbing off Taehyung and settling in Jimin's lap. As Jungkook led Taehyung out of the room, Jimin kissed the top of your head.

"Love you," he murmured.

You giggled and reached up to poke his cheek. "Wub you, Minnie."

"You're both being such good big brothers," Seokjin cooed a while later. 

You were still on Jimin's lap, and the three of you were stacking wooden blocks together. The boys showed you how to knock them down and make a big mess! You loved that.

"We best big brothers," Taehyung agreed.

"Best," Jimin echoed.

You couldn't remember why you had been so nervous to meet little Jimin. It didn't matter that you were feeling younger than usual; your brothers took great care of you. You smiled, snuggling closer to Jimin. Taehyung reached out and ruffled your hair. Yeah; you had the best brothers ever.


	122. Chapter 122

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey!! I love your writing! This is my first time requesting something ( I started getting to know and explore littlespace recently after seeing a Little on tiktok and coming across a fic with a Little character, and I was afraid of requesting something that was already written) so... could we have a chapter 96 again but instead of subdrop she goes to subspace... I really like this subject since I’ve been exploring it myself recently"
> 
> "Hi I know I just made a relatively innocent request but can you write something like this again but maybe with the rapline? Maknae line is cool though if it makes it too complicated. I literally have no ideas of like how to get I to the scene, maybe dare one of the boys do to it on her? If not, it's cool but dont worry:)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***  
> Contains piss play, dom/sub dynamics, subspace, coming on boobs, degradation, begging, orgasm delay  
> ***

You didn't think much of having dinner alone with the rap line. Mysteriously, all the singers managed to have somewhere to be that night. Even more mysteriously, the boys cooked you a nice dinner, setting out the table with the fancy dinnerware.

"What's all this about?" You finally asked after the meal had been finished. An empty pitcher of water sat in the middle of the table; the boys had managed to drain the entire pitcher twice during the meal.

It was Namjoon who cleared his throat, after exchanging a glance with the older two. "Well… I guess there's really no eloquent way to bring this up…"

"We want to piss on you," Yoongi blurted out, so blunt that you choked on your own spit.

"What?!"

Hoseok looked at you darkly. "We saw you with the maknaes that night… pissing on Taehyung? Getting off on it? Filthy."

The degradation went straight to your core, and you found yourself squirming in your seat.

"We were wondering," Namjoon said softly. "If you would be open to doing that the other way around."

You gulped, glancing between the boys and then to the pitcher on the table. "Right… right now?"

Yoongi threw his head back with a groan. "Yeah, baby." He added, a blush coating his cheeks, "if you don't want to tonight, or at all, that's fine, but-" he cut himself off, legs bouncing under the table. "I'm gonna have to excuse myself for a sec."

Hoseok chuckled, and you let out a small laugh. "I want to, oppas. Where… where do you want to do this?"

"We have a tarp," Hoseok murmured.

You raised your eyebrows. "Seems like you were pretty sure I would say yes."

Yoongi stood up from the table suddenly, shuffling in place. "Yeah, after what we saw, we were pretty sure. Can we please..?" He gestured towards the door.

You would be lying if you said that Yoongi's outright desperation wasn't turning you on. As Namjoon and Hoseok set up the tarp and you stripped off your clothes, he danced in place, pinching the tip of his cock through his sweatpants.

"How do you want me?" You asked once you were nude. 

"Kneel for us, baby," Namjoon purred. "Sit pretty for us."

You did as you were told, legs folded under you and back straight; a position you had used in previous scenes.

"What is your safe word?" Yoongi asked breathlessly, huffing as he pressed his thighs together.

"Pineapple."

"And you'll use it if you need to?" He asked.

"Yes, sir."

And the scene began.

Yoongi wasted no time pulling his cock out, aiming right at your breasts. You moaned as his stream began, the pressure hitting your breasts before dripping down your chest and stomach in rivulets, wetting your hands where they rested on your thighs.

"Fuck, baby," Hoseok groaned, palming himself through his sweats. "Taking his piss so well."

"Yes, sir," you agreed. Your breath quickened as Yoongi aimed his stream down, right onto your hands.

"Move them, piss slut," he ordered. "Wanna make you feel good."

You blindly obeyed his orders, all but floating outside your body as he aimed directly at your clit. You gasped, letting out a moan at the warmth and pressure his piss provided.

"You like that, doll?" Namjoon asked, crouching behind you. "Like when he gets you off with his piss?"

You nodded, desperate to please your oppas. You canted your hips as Yoongi's stream died down, seeking the last of it where you needed it the most.

"So needy," Hoseok quipped as Yoongi tucked himself back in his pants.

"Do you need more piss, sweetheart?" Yoongi asked, syrupy. "Need all your oppas piss?"

You nodded, biting your lip. "Yes, need it."

"Beg," Namjoon growled in your ear.

You moaned, their treatment having the best effect on you. Nothing mattered in that moment except pleasing them and getting pleasure. You would do anything to get your oppa's piss.

"Please, sir," you whined. "Please give me your piss. I need it."

"Do you need it?" Hoseok teased you. "Or do you just _want_ it?"

You whimpered, squirming in place. "Please, need it. Need your piss, sir. Felt so good. Please."

"Good girl," Hoseok whispered huskily, and you preened, feeling a gush of arousal between your legs. 

Hoseok unzipped his jeans and aimed, his stream first hitting your thighs before he smirked, adjusting it to hit your clit. You moaned, rocking your hips to switch up the pressure of the torrents spilling from his cock.

"How does it feel, baby?" Yoongi asked, more vocal now that he was well and truly relieved.

"So good," you choked on a moan. "C-could probably come from this, sir."

"You better not," Hoseok growled. "If you come, you won't get Joon's piss."

You moaned, biting your lip and trying to stave off your pleasure. "Want his piss, too. Want it."

"So greedy," Namjoon tutted.

Hoseok's stream tapered off and he sighed with relief as you whimpered in discomfort.

"Oh, doll, you were so close, weren't you?" Hoseok asked you.

You nodded, nearly drooling. "Close, sir. Please. Please. Want more."

Namjoon chuckled and pressed a kiss to your neck before standing up, taking out his cock. "Here you go, my piss princess. Anything for you."

You were panting with the effort of holding back your orgasm, whimpering as his stream pulsated against your clit. "Please, sir. Please, please."

"Please what, love?" Yoongi asked, hands snaking around your waist. "Tell your oppas what you need."

"Come," you moaned brokenly. "Need to come."

Hoseok chuckled, toying with you for a moment before giving you the permission you needed. "Come for us, babe. You can come."

"Now," Namjoon commanded you from above, and the result was instantaneous.

Your body shook as you finally came, shuddering with relief and leaning your head back against Yoongi's chest.

"There you go, pretty," Yoongi cooed. "Good girl, coming on command."

You _were_ drooling by the time Namjoon's stream stopped and your orgasm had turned to oversensitivity. You curled against Yoongi, who gladly pulled you into his arms, despite the fact that you were covered in piss.

"Oppas," you whispered, knowing the scene had ended. "Wanna take care of you."

Both Yoongi and Hoseok chuckled, admitting, "We're well and taken care of."

It was only then that you looked down and saw two pools of come on the tarp, puddled in all the urine.

"Joon-oppa?" You asked, but he was shaking his head, his fist pumping his cock close to your body.

"Your tits," he groaned. "Please. So close."

You scrambled to move to a better angle, gasping as Namjoon spilled all over your breasts. As soon as he was done, he caged you in against Yoongi, kissing your hair.

"So good, babe. You did so good."

"Thank you," Hoseok whispered, rubbing your back.

"Sticky," you complained, laughing softly.

"Let's get you in the bath," Yoongi cooed, picking you up.

"Well clean up here," Hoseok offered.

"Kiss first," you requested, shifting in Yoongi's arms. Namjoon obliged you first, kissing your lips, and then Hoseok leaned in.

The exhaustion of subspace hit you once you were in the warm bath, leaning back against Yoongi's frame. "Mm… was so good," you yawned.

Yoongi chuckled and pulled you closer, kissing the top of your head. "It was good for us, too, babe."

"Put me right into subspace."

"I'm glad to hear it," Yoongi told you. "You felt good, wanted to please us?"

You nodded, leaning your head against his shoulder. "Felt so good. Loved it, oppa."

"Don't fall asleep, yet," he chided you.

But you only muttered, "mm… you'll keep me from drowning."

You drifted off to the soft sound of Yoongi's laughter in your ear.


	123. Chapter 123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "such a sweet series! author you are so great, thank you. May I request a chapter where yoongi is little, like how jimin was little a few chapters ago? I just melt seeing he is a sucker for attnetion even though he may not admit that readily and maybe he has a really tough day and is stressed more than normal and the members convince him to try little space for a day? reader can be little too and she helps him. hes hesitant at first but soon he finds he enjoys it.only write this if you want to!"

Yoongi sighed, running his fingers through his hair for the fifth time since he got home. He was on edge, stiff as a board on the end of the couch.

"Papa?" You asked, peeking up from your dollhouse. "You sad?"

Yoongi plastered on a smile, shaking his head. "I'm okay, love. I'm sorry. Papa is just a little stressed."

Taehyung frowned, shifting closer to Yoongi on the couch and starting to rub his shoulders. "More than a little stressed, hyung," he argued.

Namjoon agreed quickly, "you haven't been able to relax for days."

Yoongi sighed, shrugging away from Taehyung's touch. "I just… I don't know what's wrong with me," he admitted softly. "I just can't seem to calm down. I don't know." Then, even quieter: "it's stupid."

"It is _not_ stupid, Yoongi-ah," Seokjin soothed him. "Your feelings, your problems. They aren't stupid."

"You can rely on us," Jungkook told him. "Tell us how to help, hyung."

Yoongi bit his lip and eyed Taehyung again, shifting the slightest bit closer. "I… I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Play, Papa!" You requested from the floor.

Hoseok was quick to interject, "baby, Papa isn't feeling very good right-"

"No, hyung," Jimin interrupted. "No, that's a good idea. Why don't you play with her?"

Yoongi balked at Jimin for a moment. "How will taking care of her-"

By then, Namjoon had caught on. "No, hyung. Not taking care of her… playing _with_ her."

Taehyung agreed, "just relax and play and let us baby you, hyung."

Yoongi turned red up to his ears, shaking his head. "I can't-" he huffed, curling into himself. "I'm not a little."

"No?" Seokjin asked, his tone nothing but accepting. "You don't have to be, Yoongichi, we just want you to relax and let us take care of you, hmm?"

"Don't-" Yoongi all but whimpered. He tried to curl into himself, but Taehyung stopped him, gathering him into a hug loose enough that Yoongi could pull away if he wanted to. But he didn't. In fact, he sunk into the touch.

"Don't what?" Seokjin asked calmly.

"Call me that," he mumbled.

"Well, why not?" Jimin asked.

Yoongi buried his face in Taehyung's neck and mumbled something unintelligible.

"You gotta speak up," Jungkook told him softly. "We can't hear you."

A bit louder, Yoongi admitted, "makes me feel funny."

"In a bad way?" Hoseok asked, and Yoongi promptly shook his head.

"Then what's the harm?" Namjoon asked.

Yoongi whimpered, arms circling Taehyung's waist as he tried to burrow even closer. "Makes me feel… small."

"Yeah?" Jungkook asked, no malice in his tone. "Have we made you feel like that before, ever?"

Yoongi nodded.

"And did you fight that feeling?" Jimin asked.

Another nod.

"Well, baby," Taehyung whispered, taking a leap of faith. "Why don't you just relax and let it happen, hmm? We're here, and we'll look after you."

"We'll cuddle you, Yoongi-ah," Seokjin assured him. "Make you feel so safe."

"S'okay?" Yoongi asked, peeking his head out and searching for approval.

Hoseok smiled and reached out, brushing back his hair. "It's more than okay, sweetheart. We want to help you relax. We hate seeing you so stressed."

With glassy eyes, Yoongi looked at you. "But the baby-"

"Would love to have a playmate," Jungkook whispered. 

You, hearing this, nodded. You looked up at Yoongi, seeing the way he was fighting himself. It was obvious that he wanted to slip so badly, but he was trying to hold himself back.

"Yoonie play?" You asked.

Yoongi's eyes glossed over, and he nodded. "S'okay?" He asked again, desperate for approval.

"Yes, baby boy," Jimin assured him. "I promise you that it's okay. You're okay. We've got you, honey."

Yoongi clung to Taehyung's shirt and whispered, "w-wanna play but…"

"But what, angel?" Namjoon asked.

"W-wanna cuddle, too," Yoongi admitted. "Please cuddle."

Jungkook sunk down to the floor next to you and patted his lap. "Come here, baby. You can sit here on my lap, that way you can cuddle and play, too."

Yoongi looked at Taehyung with wide eyes, silently asking permission to leave his comforting embrace.

Taehyung chuckled and nodded, kissing the top of his head. "Go ahead, prince. Go play and relax for us."

Yoongi scrambled out of Taehyung’s lap, eagerly plopping himself in Jungkook's. He let out a soft "oof" at the less-than-graceful landing, pulling the boy close.

"There we go, love," he murmured. "Such a good boy."

"Good?" Yoongi asked hopefully, glancing up at the other boys.

Hoseok smiled and nodded. "You're so good, baby. You're letting us help you, relaxing for us. That makes us so proud."

Yoongi absolutely preened under the praise, wiggling in Jungkook's lap from excitement.

"Yoonie," you said impatiently, shoving a doll in his hand. " _Pway_ , pwease."

Yoongi looked down at the doll curiously, as if he didn't know what to do with it. Then he promptly shoved it in his mouth. Seokjin, who had joined you on the floor, was quick to pull it out.

"Sweetie, that's yucky. Would you like a paci instead?"

Yoongi once again looked around at the boys as if waiting for the okay from them. They all nodded, and Jimin was already picking up a pacifier from the end table, taking it from the room.

"Be right back!"

When he returned, he knelt down and held out the soother.

"Open up, pretty. It's okay."

Hesitantly, Yoongi parted his lips and Jimin slipped the pacifier inside. He let out a soft sigh, eyes shutting as he sucked. The boys all internally cooed, not wanting to scare him by doing it out loud.

"Oh, honey, isn't that nice?" Seokjin asked. "You enjoying it?"

Yoongi nodded, eyes fluttering open. "Wike it, Da."

Seokjin beamed, leaning down and kissing Yoongi's cheek. "So sweet, Yoongichi."

"Baby," Jungkook said to you. "I think Yoongi is feeling a bit younger than you. Maybe we let him decide what we play? Something he can easily do?"

You glanced at Yoongi, asking, "what you wanna pway, Yoonie?"

Yoongi responded by reaching out and poking your cheek, making you giggle. "Silly baby!"

Your giggling caused him to giggle, and the boys absolutely gushed over the sound.

"Aw, lovie, so cute," Taehyung murmured, crouching on the floor. "I want to hear more of Yoongi's cute little giggles!" He announced, tickling his tummy.

Yoongi yelped, turning into a giggling mess as he writhed in Jungkook's lap. "Tou-san!" He squeaked.

Taehyung let up after a few moments, grinning wickedly at you before moving his wandering hands to your belly. "Tou-san, tickles!"

Taehyung smooched your head and pulled you into his lap on the floor.

"Do you want to play blocks?" Hoseok suggested.

You gasped and told Yoongi, "b'ocks weally fun! Can make them tall then knock them down!"

Yoongi seemed to feed off your excitement, nodding. "B'ocks!" He copied you.

So the boys pulled out your wooden blocks, and you showed Yoongi how to stack them and then knock them down. He giggled like mad every time they fell to the floor!

"I'm gonna make lunch," Namjoon said after a while of watching you play. "I'll bet my little babies are getting hungry."

"Hungry!" You agreed.

"Hung'y!" Yoongi echoed.

When you got bored of blocks, the boys took out crayons for you. "Look, Yoonie, you hold the crayon like this!" You showed him. "Then you color here!" You pointed to the paper.

"Such a good big sister!" Jimin praised you.

"Hey bub," Jungkook whispered when he noticed Yoongi rocking back and forth in his lap, brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate on his coloring. "You okay?"

Yoongi looked up at him owlishly, the hand that wasn't gripping the crayon going to poke Jungkook's nose, but ending up almost picking it, instead.

Hoseok laughed and said, "he's really little, Kook."

Yoongi looked up, still rocking in place, trying to decide if being really little was a good or bad thing. But Jimin only chuckled and assured him, "you're so cute, baby. It's absolutely precious that you're so little."

"But," Seokjin cut in as Yoongi's palm flattened over the front of his pants. "I think we should go potty, hmm?"

Yoongi blushed prettily and looked down, as if finally realizing why he was potty dancing in Jungkook's lap.

"Come on, baby, I'll help you," Seokjin said, offering his hand.

But Yoongi stumbled, getting up was too difficult in his younger headspace. He whined, making a grabby hand at Seokjin while the other one stayed glued to the source of his discomfort.

Seokjin was quick to scoop him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'll carry you, angel, it's alright."

Yoongi was clearly too young to stand at all, so Seokjin maneuvered his pants and underwear down as they entered the bathroom, setting him gently on the toilet.

"It's okay," he assured his blushing baby. "Go ahead, bub."

When Yoongi was finished, Seokjin picked him back up and bounced him. "Do you want a diaper, pumpkin? Then you don't have to worry, hmm?"

Yoongi's eyes got glassy. "S'okay?"

Seokjin nodded and booped his nose. "Of course it's okay. You're just a little baby."

Yoongi gave the slightest nod, so Seokjin took him upstairs and laid him on the bed in Jimin's room, pulling out diapering supplies. He also grabbed one of the many stuffies littering the bed, placing one in Yoongi's arms to distract him from the discomfort.

"Da's got you, baby boy," he assured the younger as he pulled down his pants. "I'll be quick, okay?"

Yoongi hid his face behind the stuffed cat, clearly embarrassed. To soothe him, Seokjin started humming as he diapered Yoongi, pulling his sweats back up.

"There we go!" He cooed, picking Yoongi back up when he was done. "You did so well, sweetheart."

"Good?" Yoongi asked shyly, pacifier bobbing.

Seokjin nodded and kissed his nose. "So good."

Downstairs, lunch was ready, so Seokjin carried Yoongi into the dining room. You were sitting on Jimin's lap, happily eating dinosaur nuggets.

"Come sit with me, love," Hoseok said, patting his lap. "I'll feed you."

Yoongi gladly curled up in Hoseok's lap, feeling the very last shreds of his inhibitions slip away. He didn't need to worry about anything at all. He could be as little as he wanted, he realized. The boys would cuddle him, you would play with him, they would change him, feed him. He let himself fully relax against Hoseok, doing nothing but opening his mouth for small bites of chicken nuggets and french fries.

"Yoonie, daddies says we can watch a movie before nap!" You announced. 

Yoongi giggled at nothing and nodded. "Oobie!"

The boys hearts swelled upon seeing him accept their love and care, agree to an activity, without first looking around to see if it was okay.

"Doing so well, baby," Taehyung praised him. "You slipped so well for us."

After lunch, you all cuddled up on the couch. You sat on Jungkook's lap, joining hands with Yoongi, who was cuddled up on Namjoon's lap.

"What you wanna watch, Yoonie?"

Yoongi didn't answer. He just leaned his head against Namjoon's chest, blinking at you.

"I think he's too little to decide, love," Jimin explained. "How about you decide? I'm sure he'll love whatever you pick."

You chose Finding Nemo, and your daddies were right. Yoongi focused on the screen in silence, the pretty colored fishies drawing him right in.

It wasn't long before he was snoring softly in Namjoon's arms, his pacifier slipping from his mouth. Jimin chuckled and fixed it so it wouldn't fall out.

"I'm so glad he was able to relax," he murmured, kissing the sleeping boys head.

Hoseok nodded in agreement. "I haven't seen him this relaxed in… who knows how long."

Namjoon leaned down and brushed back Yoongi's hair. "You did so well, Yoons," he cooed.

"So good for us," Jungkook added, though the boy couldn't hear them.

It was then that Seokjin noticed you had nodded off in Jungkook's lap. "Looks like we've got two sleeping angels."

The boys knew they should move you upstairs to bed, but maybe… they just let you sleep right in their laps, not wanting to disturb their precious babies.


	124. Chapter 124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So we saw the maknae line with her and I would love for the hyungs to have sexy time with y/n.  
> First, with Hoseok and Yoongi where Hoseok could show of with how he makes her squirt as if nothing, Yoongi would show off his tongue technology on the both of them and Hoseok would be like "Whether it be men or women, my FLEXIBLE TONGUE movements will send them to HONG KONG", right hyung?😁😁  
> And then later that day she is all tired (but still horny) and goes to Jin and Namjoon that are much more cuddly and soft with her."

“Oppa, can you- Oh, shit.” You gaped, watching as Yoongi pulled his mouth away from Hoseok’s smirking at you and licking his lips.

“Can we..?” He asked, tilting his head innocently as if he wasn’t currently grinding himself into Hoseok’s lap.

“I, uh… It’s not important,” you mumbled.

Hoseok held his hand out to you, beckoning you over. “Come here, baby. Hyung was just about to show me some of his impressive tongue technology, isn’t that right?”

Yoongi grinned and nodded, shooting his tongue out again to swipe at his lips.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind showing you, too.”

You stepped closer, connecting your hand with Hoseok’s and letting him pull you onto the bed. “Okay, oppa.”

“And then,” Hoseok purred, “I can show him my _talent_ as well.”

You blushed bright red, already knowing what he was getting at. 

“Talent?” Yoongi asked.

“She squirts so well for me. Don’t you, jagi?”

You were red up to your ears by then, whining, “oppa, hajimaaaa....”

Yoongi chuckled and murmured, “don’t be embarrassed. Wanna see it, baby.”

“Jagi,” Hoseok drew your attention back in, cupping your cheek. “Suck me off while hyung eats you out. Can you do that for me?”

You nodded, eagerly reaching for his belt buckle as Yoongi shimmied down your pants for you. After helping Hoseok out of his confines, you found him hard and leaking already, cock begging for some attention.

“Poor oppa,” you teased. “So worked up.”

Your teasing was cut short, however, when Yoongi propped you up on your hands and knees in one motion, wedging his face between your thighs from behind and starting to lick you.

“Oh, fuck,” you groaned.

“Suck him,” Yoongi whispered against your entrance before swiping his tongue inside.

You obeyed, leaning down and taking Hoseok into your mouth, beginning to bob your head in a steady rhythm. Yoongi’s tongue was making you squirm in the best way, your gut coiling already at his ministrations. But you didn’t want to come yet.

“Oppa,” you whispered, pulling off Hoseok’s cock. “Show Hobi-oppa,” you whined.

Yoongi popped off your center after sucking your clit into his mouth, and when you turned around, he was licking his lips obscenely. “Gonna make you feel good, Hobi,” he promised softly.

Hoseok threw his head back as Yoongi went to work, his hand reaching out for yours and squeezing tight. “Fuck, hyung. Oh my god…”

You giggled, leaning in and kissing down Hoseok’s neck. “Feels good, oppa? Isn’t Yoongi-oppa so good with his mouth?”

Hoseok moaned and nodded. “So good, so good. Fuck, please… don’t wanna come yet.”

“No?” Yoongi asked, ceasing his ministrations.

Hoseok shook his head. “Want you to fuck her while I calm down a bit. Then I’ll make her squirt.”

Yoongi smirked at you as he pulled his pants down, his underwear right along with them. “You like that idea, jagi? Wanna come twice?”

You nodded eagerly, lying down without having to be asked.

“So eager,” Yoongi teased, lining himself up with your entrance.

“You still close, baby?” Hoseok whispered in your ear, husky and low. “Still close from your oppa’s tongue?”

You nodded, whining as Yoongi began to roll his hips and Hoseok’s hand found your clit.

“You feel so good, jagi,” Yoongi murmured. “So tight and wet for me.”

“Feel good, too, oppa,” you moaned.

“Want you to come, babe,” Hoseok told you. “Want you to come and then squirt. Want you to feel good.”

Yoongi grabbed you at the waist, slamming into you so hard it made you shout with pleasure. “Fuck!” You groaned as he did it again. “Gonna…”

“Good,” Yoongi encouraged you. “Good, baby, go ahead. You can come.”

You felt him fill you as you came, hips stuttering and breathy moans filling the air as you both reached your pleasure. Just before you could cross over into oversensitivity, Hoseok moved his hand from your clit and started kissing up your neck. Yoongi pulled out, brushing back your hair.

“Show me how you make her squirt, Hobi,” Yoongi demanded softly.

Hoseok nodded, caging himself over you and asking, “you okay, jagi? Do you need a minute?”

You shook your head. It was always easier to come the second time around, and the quicker he started up, the better.

“Good girl,” Hoseok groaned as he pushed inside. “Taking both your oppas cocks so well.”

“Feels good,” you whimpered. He was hitting that spot inside you dead on; almost mechanically. Jolts of pleasure shot up your spine over and over, and you looked at Yoongi with pleading eyes.

“What is it, babe?” He asked, kissing your lips.

“Touch her,” Hoseok answered for you. “Long as you don’t mind getting it on your hands.”

Yoongi shook his head, his fingers snaking down to your clit. “I don’t mind at all.”

You could feel yourself ready to explode as soon as Yoongi touched you, the external stimulation quickly becoming too much.

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Hoseok cooed, sensing how close you were. “Show oppa how easily I can make you come undone.”

“Yes, oppa,” you whimpered, body tensing as you squirted all over Yoongi’s hand.

“Fuck, baby, yes,” he moaned, rubbing you through your pleasure. “So good.”

Hoseok followed not long after, spilling inside you as Yoongi kissed him, hard.

“That was so good, Hobi,” Yoongi muttered, looking dazed.

Hoseok chuckled and replied, “you aren’t so bad yourself, hyung. _Whether it be men or women, my flexible tongue movements will send them to Hong Kong_ , right?”

Yoongi laughed, grabbing his discarded shirt and cleaning the three of you of the squirt and come before pulling you close to him.

“You enjoyed it, jagi?”

You nodded, kissing his cheek, then Hosoeok’s. “Enjoyed it a lot, oppas.”

And you did. But somehow, despite your exhaustion as the night went on, you still found yourself horny. You crept across the hall to Seokjin’s room, where he and Namjoon were cuddled up, getting ready to sleep.

“Oppas,” you whined, climbing into bed with them.

“Yes, jagi?” Seokijn asked, kissing your head. “What’s up?”

You pouted, hooking a leg around him and not-so-subtly grinding your hips. “Horny,” you admitted.

Namjoon chuckled. “You look pretty tired to me. You sure you don’t want to just sleep?”

You shook your head, reaching out and running your hand over Namjoon’s abs, his torso bare. “I don’t wanna sleep. I wanna have sex.”

Seokjin rolled his eyes, but obliged you either way. “We just fucked,” he admitted. “I don’t know if Joon can get it up again, but I think I can.”

“Will you fuck me, then, oppa?” You pleaded.

Namjoon pulled you close to him, kissing up your jaw. “If you’re a good girl and put on a good show for him, I’ll bet he will.”

You let Namjoon undress you slowly, kissing down your chest and stomach on his way to your panties. He kept his own clothes on, fingers hooking the hem of your underwear and sliding them down your legs.

“Look how swollen your clit is, baby,” he cooed. “Did you already come today?”

You nodded, watching as Seokjin undressed, beginning to stroke his cock to the site of Namjoon about to go down on you.

“Yes,” you moaned as Namjoon licked at your clit. “W-with Hobi-oppa and Yoongi-oppa.”

“Is that so?” Seokjin teased. “And that wasn’t enough for you, hmm? Still need to come?”

You nodded, pouting at Seokjin as he fisted his cock in a slow, steady rhythm. He was matching the pace that Namjoon was setting on you with his tongue.

“Oppa,” you whispered after a while. “M’close. Wanna come with Jin-oppa’s cock in me.”

Namjoon pulled off you with a moan of his own, looking at you darkly. “You heard her, hyung,” he said. 

Seokjin smiled at you sweetly, lining himself up and pushing inside. “This what you need, sweetheart?” He asked, kissing you softly.

“Yes,” you whimpered into the kiss, gasping into Seokjin’s mouth as you felt Namjoon’s hands start to cup your breasts and squeeze.

“Can you come just from this, babe?” Seokjin asked. His hips set a steady rhythm; not too fast, not too slow.

“Think so,” you whispered brokenly. You felt like a candle wick, burning up more and more with every roll of Seokjin’s hips.

“Let me help you,” Namjoon offered, moving one hand down to play with your clit. “Poor girl,” he cooed. “You look so tired.”

“Tired, oppa,” you agreed. “Wanna come real bad, though.”

Seokjin picked up the pace at those words, but continued to be gentle with you. He trailed his lips and tongue over your neck, whispering sweet nothings onto your skin. “There we go, jagi. You can come, it’s okay. Oppa’s close too. You’re so beautiful, baby. Gonna cuddle you all night.”

You came, gasping as Namjoon leaned down to kiss you through it, swallowing every sound you made. Seokjin came deep inside you, panting against the skin of your neck as he did so.

By the time he pulled out, you were collapsed back against the bed, eyes fluttering shut.

“So sleepy,” Namjoon teased. “Come here, jagi.”

Namjoon spooned you from behind and Seokjin cuddled you from the front, their arms caging around you and making you feel warm and protected. Namjoon left soft kisses on the back of your neck while Seokjn kissed your forehead, his hands rubbing your sides as you started to drift to sleep.

“Goodnight, jagi,” he murmured against your forehead.

“We love you,” Namjoon added.

“Love you so much, oppas,” you managed before falling into a deep sleep.


	125. Chapter 125

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then another that is completely different. It's been a little while that we didn't get a chapter where Taehyung's epilepsy had been triggered and I was wondering if you'd write a chapter where he feels all fuzzy and they are at the zoo or amusement park (or some place like that) and they think it's his little space that is "bothering" him so they reassure him that it's alright to be little where they are but then he has a seizure and when he gets back to consciousness he is indeed little and asking for his mommy."

"You okay, Tae?"

Taehyung turned from where he had been spacing out, finally looking at the lion exhibit in front of him. "Yeah, I…" he trailed off at Yoongi's expression, knowing that it was useless to try and lie to him. "I feel kinda spacey, actually," he admitted.

Jungkook reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Like dizzy, or?"

Taehyung shook his head. "Fuzzy," he mumbled. He frowned, swaying a bit. "Floaty."

"Do you need to be little, baby?" Seokjin asked gently. "You can, you're safe here. We'll take care of you."

But suddenly, Taehyung's mouth opened and no words came out. Instead, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed, barely being caught by Namjoon before almost hitting the ground.

"Oh, Taehyungie," he murmured.

As his body began to seize, Namjoon held him steady with the help of Jimin. Taehyung convulsed, drool dripping from his mouth and onto Namjoon's pants.

"It's alright, Taehyung," you soothed him gently. "We're here, babe."

"You're gonna be okay," Hoseok whispered. 

You didn't know if Taehyung could hear you or not, but it didn't really matter. On the off chance that he could, you all wanted him to know that you were there and he would be okay.

"Can someone go get water for him, please?" Seokjin asked.

Hoseok volunteered, rushing to find a vending machine. You silently rejoiced in the fact that you were in a secluded part of the zoo, so at least Taehyung wasn't being gawked at by a crowd.

"You're okay," Jungkook whispered, brushing back Taehyung's hair as his convulsions turned to tremors.

"We've got you," Jimin murmured, squeezing his hand.

"Mommy," was the first word out of Taehyung’s mouth, before he even opened his eyes.

"I'm here, lovie," you assured him, leaning down and wiping the drool from his cheek with your sleeve. "You're okay. You had a seizure."

"Ouch," he complained, eyes blinking open. "Ground ouch."

"The ground is ouchies, isn't it?" Seokjin cooed.

Taehyung pouted cutely. "Ouchies. Wet. Wan' go home."

"We're gonna take you home, prince," Jimin promised. "We just wanna make sure you're okay first."

Taehyung sniffled, holding his arms out. "Mommy," he whimpered.

"Oh, sweetheart, come here." You pulled him into your arms, pressing a barrage of kisses on the top of his head. "Mommy's right here. You're alright."

"Had a ac-ci-dent," he whimpered. "Everybody gonna see and l-laugh at me."

"No, baby boy, no one is going to laugh at you, pretty."

"Here, honey." Jungkook wasted no time pulling off his coat and tying it around Taehyung's waist, hiding most of the stain. "There you go, bub." He didn't seem to mind that his Gucci jacket was getting covered in pee at all.

"See?" You cooed. "All better."

"Let's get you home, angel," Yoongi murmured, cupping Taehyung's cheek. 

"Home," Taehyung agreed.

Seokjin had to carry Taehyung since you couldn't, but you stayed close by, close enough to hold Taehyung's hand and press kisses to his cheeks.

"Sit with Mommy," he demanded when you reached the car.

"Of course, love." You patted the space next to you so Seokjin could set him down. When he did, Taehyung curled against your side. "My poor baby," you whispered into his hair. 

"Scawy, Mommy."

"I know it was scary, darling. But you were my brave little boy, weren't you?"

Taehyung nodded. "Was brave."

"The bravest," Jimin agreed. 

"You feeling a little better now, TaeTae?" Hoseok asked.

Taehyung hummed, nuzzling against your neck. "No more fuzzies," he said.

"That's good, sweetheart," you told him. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Do you want Mommy to give you a bubble bath when we get home?"

"Yes please."

"Sweet boy. Such good manners."

"M'good?" He asked with a yawn.

"The best, prince." You placed your hand on his head, guiding it to your shoulder. "You can sleep if you want, love. We have a bit of a ride home."

Another yawn. "Okay, Mommy."

"Good boy. Mommy loves you, honey."

"I love you too, Mommy."


	126. Chapter 126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hopefully this is isn't too bad of a request but um. A chapter where the reader is really little and very fussy and crying just won't go to sleep. And in turn the guys get really stressed due to their lack of sleep as well. So then they'll end up doing some kind of research in the actual baby advice side of the web. (You know how babies sometimes need skin-to-skin contact to go to sleep?) So they try that, close shirtless and bare-chested which makes her knocked out on her Dada :) I hope you can understand that this has no sexual connotations whatsoever!"

Jungkook rocked you in his arms, trying his best to stop your crying. "Baby, please, why are you being so fussy for bed?"

Yoongi sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "Kook, I already haven't slept the last few days because of our schedules, and none of us can sleep with her crying like this."

"Have you tried just putting her in bed and letting her cry it out?" Seokjin suggested.

"Yes!" Jungkook snapped. "It didn't work. She cried even harder and started panicking."

"Did you give her a bottle?" Asked Taehyung.

"Yes."

"Did you check her diaper?" Asked Hoseok.

"Yes!"

"Did you-"

Jungkook cut Jimin off with a huff. "Hyungs, I've done everything I can think of. She just doesn't want to sleep. This is the third night in a row now."

"She has a nightlight," Namjoon pondered. "It's not a fear of the dark."

"Baby," Yoongi tried, cupping your cheek. "I know you're feeling really little, but could you try to tell us what's wrong? We can't help you if we don't know."

You only whimpered, fresh tears trailing down your cheeks.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Seokjin cooed, stepping forward and wiping your tears. "It's alright, your daddies will help you."

"How can we when we don't-"

"Shut up, Tae," Jimin barked with no bite. "I'm gonna google how to get actual babies to sleep. Maybe we could try something like that."

As Jimin poured over google, Jungkook passed you off to Hoseok, who tried to calm you with bounces and raspberries. But, it still didn't work.

"Maybe one of us can lie down with her," Yoongi suggested.

"Tried it," Jungkook sighed.

"Wait," Jimin cut in. "It actually says that here, except… skin to skin contact. Lie down without a shirt. Try that."

"Get on it, Namtiddies," Hoseok jerked his head towards your bed.

"You're a real jerk, hyung," Namjoon groaned. But he still pulled his shirt off and laid on your bed, opening his arms for you.

Hoseok deposited you onto the bed, and your tears immediately lessened as Namjoon guided your head to his chest. You sighed, rubbing your cheek on the warm skin of his chest and gripping his peck with one of your hands.

"Oh, princess, is this what you needed?" Taehyung asked.

Your answer came in the form of you nuzzling against Namjoon's chest with another happy sigh.

"Oh, good girl," Yoongi cooed. He reached down and wiped the last of your tears from your cheeks. "There you go."

Your eyes were already getting heavy as Jungkook leaned down and rubbed your back. Namjoon's skin was soft and warm, and you mumbled sleepily as he pressed kisses to your hair.

"It was that simple," Seokjin breathed, relieved.

"I think she likes being close like this," Namjoon agreed.

"At least now we know," Jimin said.

"And now," Yoongi sighed, "we can sleep."

"Come on, hyung," Taehyung pulled Yoongi towards the door. "I wanna sleep in your bed."

"I didn't invite you, brat."

"Please?" Taehyung begged, pouting.

Yoongi finally groaned and agreed, "whatever, but you better not drool on me again or I'll kick you right onto the floor."

"Love you, hyungie," Taehyung sang as they left the room.

"Can I sleep with you, hyung?" Jungkook asked Namjoon unsurely.

But Namjoon just shifted your sleeping frame and patted the spot beside him. "Come here, Kookie."

Jungkook joined you in lying on Namjoon's chest, also finding some comfort in it. One hand held yours on his chest, the other wrapping around Namjoon's bicep.

"I love you both," Namjoon mumbled, yawning, before following you both into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends,
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me as I write these requests. I have 30 in queue right now and I am working as quickly as possible to fulfill them. Please understand that I also work, manage a household, I am planning my wedding, and I try to also have somewhat of a meager social life 😆 
> 
> I appreciate your continued understanding.


	127. Chapter 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait could you please do one where she is at TXTs dorm playin with soobin and he sees the blood n thinks you're dying but Yeonjun is so calm and collected but also really awkward but trying not to show it and has to put the tampon in n she has to walk him through it?  
> Sprry if that was badly explained lmao"

You pointed at Soobin's picture, of two stick figures holding hands, with lots of pretty flowers surrounding them.

"That you and Yeonie?" You asked.

Soobin smiled, proud that you could tell what his drawing was. "Mhm! It me and hyungie. We playing in flowers at the park."

Soobin leaned over and observed your drawing, pointing at the cat. "Usagi?"

You nodded. "Mhm, and that's Tannie!" You explained, pointing to the dog you had drawn next to Usagi.

"You good drawer, noona! Wait, what-" Soobin leaned in closer, pointing to the crotch of your shorts. "N-noona, blood!"

You looked down, tears welling up in your eyes when you realized that Soobin was right; there was a bright red stain on the crotch of your light blue shorts. You started to sniffle.

"Noona, why blood? Sick? Noona, no die! No want noona to die!" Soobin threw himself at you, wrapping his arms around you tight. You were both wailing by then, for two very different reasons. The noise caused Yeonjun to rush into the living room.

"Babies, what-" He knelt down, trying to pull Soobin from you so that he could look you both over for injuries. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Noona bleeding!" Soobin cried out as Yeonjun finally managed to unhinge him from your side. "No want her to die!"

"Sweetie, are you hurt?" Yeonjun asked gently. "Did you get a boo-boo?" He began to look you over for injuries, one hand still rubbing soothing circles on Soobin's back.

You shook your head tearfully. "No boo-boos, Yeonie."

"No? Then what-" Yeonjun paused as his eyes finally settled on the red patch on your shorts. "Oh, baby, it's alright. You got your period?"

You whimpered, nodding. "Sorry Yeonie, I sorry!"

"No, no, it's okay! Don't apologize, honey." He reached out with his free hand and ruffled your hair. "Yeonie will help you, if you need help."

Your tears were reduced to sniffles by then; you were glad Yeonjun wasn't angry with you or grossed out. "Need help, Yeonie," you whispered.

Before Yeonjun could answer, Soobin cut in, "noona okay? No die?"

Yeonjun shook his head before kissing Soobin's cheek. "Noona is going to be just fine, love. This happens to girls sometimes, it's okay."

Soobin released his death grip on Yeonjun, sighing with relief. "Glad noona okay," he whispered.

Yeonjun patted his head and assured him, "she'll be just fine. Hyungie will be right back, though, okay? I'm going to take your noona to the potty real quick."

Soobin nodded as Yeonjun offered his arms to you. You hesitated only a moment before climbing into them, letting him pick you up.

"Sweetie, should I go to the store? Or do you have stuff with you?"

You fiddled with the collar of Yeonjun's shirt and whispered, "in my bag."

"Okay, princess. Yeonie will get them, hold on." He bounced you as you neared your bag, bending down and rifling through it. When he located a tampon, he grinned and booped your nose with it. He also found an extra pair of underwear and pants, thankfully. "There we go, honey. Let's go get you cleaned up."

"Yeonie no mind?" You asked, voice small as he carried you into the bathroom.

Yeonjun shook his head as he set you on the ground. "I don't mind at all, baby. Can Yeonie be honest, though? I really don't know what I'm doing. Will you tell me how?"

You nodded, squirming in your bloodied clothes. "Clean first?"

Yeonjun nodded. "Let's get you clean, sweetheart." He hooked his hands into the hem of your pants. "Is it alright if I take off your shorts and panties?" His hands trembled slightly at your waist.

You readily agreed. "S'okay, Yeonie."

"Okay, good girl." He tugged down your pants and underwear in one go, noting the dried blood on your thighs and privates. "I'm gonna clean you up now."

"Thank you," you whispered as he gently cleaned you up with a baby wipe.

"You don't have to thank me, angel," he murmured in response. When he was finished, he fiddled with the tampon a moment before unwrapping it. "Will you show me how to do it? Unless you don't want me to!" He stammered, blushing pink. "I don't want to touch you if… if you… don't want that. W-whatever you want me to do, sweetie."

You giggled despite yourself at his awkwardness, reaching out and taking the tampon. You pulled the plunger out to click it into full size before handing it back to Yeonjun.

"You put it inside till only this part," you pointed at the ridged grip, "is out." You pointed to the end. "Then you push that to make it go inside, and you take the plastic out."

Yeonjun nodded along, fully concentrating on your words. "Okay, honey. I'll-" he took in a deep breath. "I'm gonna do it now, okay?"

You nodded, and he gently prodded you with the tampon. "Here?" He asked softly. When you nodded in response, he inserted it with a shaky hand, observing you for any discomfort. "Now I just… push the plunger in?"

"Yes, Yeonie."

He did as he was told and then carefully pulled the applicator out. "Does that feel okay, sweetheart?" When you nodded, he visibly relaxed, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," you whispered, reaching for your clean panties and pants.

"Let me do it, baby," he chided gently. He took the underwear from you and helped shimmy them up your legs. "There we go," he cooed as he followed with your pants. "Being so good for Yeonie."

"Did good?" You asked.

Yeonjun nodded. "So good, princess. Let me wash my hands and then we can go back and play with Binnie, hmm?"

You nodded, excited to play with Soobin some more. 

Soobin was just as excited to play with you! When you came back into the living room, he tackled you into a hug. "Noona okay?"

"M'okay, Binnie. Yeonie helped me."

Soobin grinned. "Hyungie's a good helper."

You went back to coloring as if nothing had happened, and you were glad that neither of the boys were making a big deal out of it. Despite his inexperience, Yeonjun handled everything perfectly, and you were forever grateful.


	128. Chapter 128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "1. Simple. I would love to see ready having a nightmare (wow that sounded mean😂) and how the boys or a specific one would react"

It was dark and creepy, water dripping down the concrete walls as you walked the narrow hallways, looking for a way out.

"Daddies?" You called out, your voice echoing off the walls. "Da? Papa? Baba?"

Nothing.

"Dada?"

Silence, except for the _drip, drip, drop_ from the walls.

"Appa? Tou-san? Daddy?"

"Your daddies aren't here, little girl."

"Who are-"

And before you could finish your sentence, he grabbed you.

You woke up suddenly, fighting the embrace you were tangled in. "No, no! Let me go! Want my daddies!"

"Baby girl, shh," Yoongi soothed you, starting to rock you in his arms. "It's me, sweetie. It's Papa. I'm right here."

"Scary, scary," you sobbed, clinging to him.

Yoongi pressed a kiss to your hair and asked, "did you have a nightmare, pretty?"

You nodded.

"Want to tell Papa about it?"

You sniffled, still fisting the front of his shirt. "All alone in a scary hallway. Scary man sa-said my daddies aren't here an'... an' then… gwabbed me…"

"Oh, princess," Yoongi murmured onto your scalp. "That sounds very scary, love. But you're safe now, you know that? It was only a dream, little one."

"Onwy a dweam," you echoed softly.

"My good girl," Yoongi whispered. "How old are you feeling, baby?"

You nuzzled against Yoongi and mumbled, "weally little."

"Probably from the nightmare, hmm?" Yoongi cooed. "That's okay, you can be as little as you need. Papa's here."

"Pwotect?" You asked.

"Yes, love. Papa will protect you, always." He shifted you back down onto your pillow, arms pulling you tight against his body. "Let's try to go back to sleep now. I don't want you to feel tired tomorrow."

"Papa, no mowe bad dweams."

Yoongi shook his head and assured you, "no more bad dreams, angel. You're safe with Papa."

And in his arms, you fell asleep and had the sweetest of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My niece is my literal bestie. I'm so grateful to have such a good bond with her. My little shadow.


	129. Chapter 129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "2. I don’t know if you would write that or if you don’t like this idea, than it’s okay but maybe reader could be a Teenager Little or Teenager Space (I don’t remember how’s it called😂) and wants to go to school so badly but obviously she can’t do that anymore so the boys have the idea of doing homeschooling with her?😱"
> 
> "3. Or/And anything other with Teenie Reader.. but don’t feel pressured if you have no ideas, that’s okay. Maybe puberty? Like she’s being very very naughty to the boys? Or she does things like sneaking out?😂 but it’s up to you and I don’t even know if you want to include Teenie age🤍"

You huffed, leaning your chin on the counter as you watched Seokjin cook.

"I want my phone back," you complained.

Jungkook raised his eyebrows at you from where he was setting the table. "Guess you shouldn't have sworn at us then, honey. You can have it back tomorrow morning."

"It's not _fair_ ," you whined, slamming your fist against the island. "I didn't even say anything that bad!" You rolled your eyes. "You're so lame."

"You trying to go for two days no phone?" Yoongi asked, opening the fridge for a soda. "Because that's what you'll get if you keep up this attitude."

That did it. You stood up from the counter, chair scraping loudly. "I hate you! You're all so mean to me!" And with that, you ran upstairs to your room.

When it was time for dinner, Namjoon came up and tried to coax you downstairs. "You need to eat, sweetheart," he said, sitting at the edge of your bed and rubbing your back.

You shrugged away from the touch and huffed, "you can't tell me what to do."

"Actually," Namjoon said sternly, "I can. You gave us permission to tell you what to do when you're in littlespace and when you're in middlespace. And I'm telling you to come downstairs and eat dinner. _Now_."

You mostly pushed your food around on your plate throughout the meal, petulantly glaring at the boys.

"I want my phone."

Jimin sighed. "Y/n, if you aren't going to eat your food, you can go back upstairs to your room."

You slammed your fork down on the table. "Yeah, I guess I'll just go to bed since you jerks took my phone and I have nothing else to do!"

But you didn't go to bed. No, you stayed up listening until all the other boys had gone into their rooms for the night, and then you grabbed your shoes and crept downstairs. They wanted to take your phone? Well, you would just go out then, and they could wonder where you were when they couldn't contact you!

You felt a hand on your shoulder as you reached for the door handle.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Hoseok asked.

"Mm…" You didn't really have an answer to that one.

"Come on, I'm going to sleep in your room tonight to make sure you don't try escaping again."

You groaned as he dragged you up the stairs by your arm. "Yeah, escaping is the right word! Because this house is a _prison_!"

Hoseok only rolled his eyes at you.

The next day, you were on slightly better behavior as Taehyung did your homeschooling with you.

"Look, baby, you have to move the decimal over and then you can subtract. You can't subtract first."

You pouted, staring down at your wrong answer. "This is too hard!" You complained.

"Don't get upset, sweetie," he said, rubbing your back. "Let's move on to History, hmm? You love history."

History went a lot better than math. By the end of your lessons, the boys gave you your phone back for being on such good behavior and getting all your work done.

"Daddies, I… just want to thank you for taking care of me even when…" you trailed off.

"Even when?" Yoongi prompted you softly.

"Even when I'm older and kind of a jerk."

Seokjin chuckled and pulled you into a hug. "You're a jerk sometimes," he agreed. "But you're _our_ jerk. And we love and accept you no matter how little, or big, or in-between you are."

You giggled and nodded against his chest. "I love you too. All of you."

"Want to watch a movie?" Jimin asked. "We can watch The Hunger Games again."

And so you had a movie marathon for the rest of the afternoon with your daddies, glad to know they were always there for you, at your best and at your worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I wrote a Blink 182 song 🤣


	130. Chapter 130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "4. Little Reader kisses a boy at the Playground or park or something to experiment you know? Not a real kiss of course, just a peck 😂 and the boys see it or little tae does and gets all protective and tells the boys or shoves the other boy away or sum"

You dug through the sand of the sandbox, pouting as tears welled up in your eyes. How could you have lost it?!

"Sissy, what wrong?" Taehyung asked, pausing his sandcastle building at your distress.

"M-my flower ring," you whimpered. "Lost it."

Taehyung reached out and patted your head, assuring you, "I'll find it, don't worry!" He started digging through the sand, searching for the missing ring. "Must be in here somewhere…"

"What you doing?"

You both looked up at the sound of another unfamiliar voice. A boy knelt just outside the sandbox, cocking his head. He was clearly a little as well, dressed in overalls and holding a rabbit stuffie.

"My sissy lost her ring," Taehyung explained. "We looking for it."

The boy gasped and tumbled into the sandbox with you, starting to dig around, too. "I can help! Mommy says m'good at hide and seek."

By that point, you were so distraught that you could barely even help the boys search for the ring. You just pulled your knees up to your chest and cried quietly.

Luckily, while Taehyung didn't have any luck finding your ring, your new friend did!

"Hey! This it?" He held up the little plastic ring adorned with a pink daisy.

You gasped, so overwhelmed with joy that you had your ring again! You tackled the boy into a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek on instinct. "Thankie, thankie, thankie!"

"Sissy!"

Taehyung lunged at you, pulling you away from the boy and shoving him aside. 

"Hey!" You heard footsteps approaching as your new friend cried, your ring falling from his fingers back into the sand.

"What is going on here? Taehyung, you know better than to push someone!" Namjoon fumed as Hoseok stood beside him, nodding in agreement.

Taehyung gaped, looking between you and the boy for a moment. "I… sissy kissed him. I got… mad."

Hoseok knelt down and brushed back Taehyung's hair. "When we get mad, we still don't hit. We tell the person that what they did made us angry. Do you understand?"

Taehyung's lower lip began to tremble as Namjoon asked the boy, "are you okay, sweetie?"

He nodded, reaching down and picking up your ring. He offered it to you shyly. "Here go," he whispered.

You took the ring and placed it back on your finger as Taehyung sheepishly apologized, "I sorry for pushing you. Didn't mean to."

You added, "and sorry for kissin' you without your… cun-bent."

"Consent?" Hoseok asked gently.

You nodded.

The boy giggled and shook his head. "S'okay. Didn't really hurt and I like cheek kisses. Mommy gives me them all the time!"

"Very good job apologizing, little ones," Namjoon praised you. "Now, let's all play nicely together and keep our hands and our lips to ourselves, yes?"

You blushed along with Taehyung as you both answered, "yes, daddies."

And for the rest of the afternoon, you played at the park with your brother and your new friend, your ring snug and safe on your finger.


	131. Chapter 131

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "5. Little Reader wants to learn how to ride a bike and maybe she falls off (I'm always on the angsty side with my requests lmao) you don’t have to include the falling off part but it would be heartwarming to see the boys reaction. You always write this kinda things so good!🤍"

“Honey, you have to actually get onto the bike to ride it,” Yoongi chided you softly, ruffling the locks of hair not covered by your helmet.

You glanced nervously at the bicycle which Hoseok was holding up for you in the courtyard.

“Haven’t rode a bike in a long, long time,” you murmured.

“You’ll be okay, baby,” Jungkook assured you. “All your daddies are right here.”

“And you have a helmet on,” Seokjin assured you, knocking on the plastic lightly and making you giggle. “So you won’t get hurt.”

Hesitantly, you approached the bike, letting Jimin help you on while Hoseok held it steady. You felt wobbly and unsure with your feet on the pedals.

“I’m gonna hold the back of the bike for you, love,” Taehyung said. “Once you get going, I’ll let go so you can ride all by yourself, okay?”

“Mhm,” you hummed, hands clutching the handlebars nervously.

“Ready?” He asked.

You nodded. “Ready.”

Taehyung pushed you slowly at first, only picking up speed when you started pedaling for yourself. “I’m going, Tou-san, look!”

“Good job, princess!” Namjoon called from the sidelines.

“I do it alone!” You announced. “Let go, Tou-san!”

“Okay, baby!”

He let go, and you kept going straight, pedaling and steering with the handlebars. It was only when you reached the end of the courtyard that you squealed with fear.

“How do I stop?!”

In your haste to try and stop the bike, you ended up only able to slow it down and then you went tumbling to the ground. You landed on your hands and knees, beginning to cry.

“Daddies!”

“Oh, peach, you’re okay,” Yoongi cooed, picking you up.

“Sweetie, what hurts?” Asked Jungkook.

“Knees,” you managed.

“Oh, lovie.” Hoseok glanced at your knees, which were both scraped from the concrete. “Let’s get those cleaned up and put on some pretty band aids, hmm?”

You nodded, sniffling as Yoongi tried to distract you by bouncing you in his arms.

Jimin tugged the bike into the lobby with you, all of you squishing into the elevator with it.

“W-was doing good before I fell, right?” You asked as Yoongi set you on the bathroom counter.

Namjoon unclipped your helmet and pulled it off, assuring you, “you did so well, honey. It’s okay to fall. It was just an accident.”

“Bike riding is hard,” you lamented.

“It’s really hard,” Seokjin agreed, pouring peroxide onto a cotton ball. “I have to clean your cuts, angel. It’s going to sting a little, but Baba will blow on it so it isn’t so bad, okay?”

“No want stingies,” you whined.

“Can you be brave for us for just a few seconds, darling?” Jimin asked. “Here, you can hold my hand.”

You hesitantly nodded. Of course, you cried a bit as Seokjin cleaned your kneecaps, even as Hoseok blew gently on them to lessen the sting. You squeezed Jimin’s hand really, really tight, but he didn’t complain.

“There we go!” Taehyung cooed. “All done, pumpkin. You did so well.”

“Would you like to pick out your band aids?” Jungkook asked, holding out the first aid kit to you.

You chose a Hello Kitty bandaid for your right knee and a Nemo one for your left. You stared down at them, swinging your legs as you sat on the counter.

“Want training wheels,” you announced, making all your daddies chuckle.

“We’ll get you some, sweetheart,” Yoongi promised you. “I bet we can order them online.”

“Really?” You asked, excited.

Namjoon patted your head. “Really, baby. Now, I think you need some candy for being such a brave girl, don’t you?”

You squealed with delight, bouncing where you sat. “Candy, candy! Was super brave!”

So your daddies let you have candy, and you all settled together on the couch to watch a movie together. They snuggled you close all afternoon, and you forgot all about your boo-boos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I get my niece to finish her dinner:  
> 1\. Tell her to take "just one more bite", but do it like three hundred times.  
> 2\. Tell her she'll be so brave if she eats just a little more (brave is her new fave word)  
> 3\. Tell her the dinosaur (nugget) will be really really sad if she doesn't eat him and he's going to cry.


	132. Chapter 132

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love this story omg you don’t understand 😭 but I was wondering if you could write a chapter that revolves around reader joining the boys during their time on In The Soop with like a mix of little reader fluff but also maybe some angst and smut while she’s big (im a sucker for angst 😩). You could primarily freestyle it and write it however you see fit!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *contains sex under Taehyung's section, implied sex under Yoongi's section

**Seokjin**

“Okay, baby, how do we start our day, hmm?”

You giggled, dragging Seokjin by the hand out to the backyard. 

“We attack!” You said, pointing at the punching bag.

Seokjin nodded, glancing around at his surroundings. One day, he had hit the bag with a baseball bat. Another day, he had used a rolled up yoga mat.

“What should be our weapon of destruction this morning?” He asked you.

You giggled and pointed to the ping pong table, where two paddles sat waiting. “Those!”

“Good idea, lovie.”

Seokjin grabbed them both, handing one to you, and you both stalked over to the punching bag.

“Ready, baby?”

“Ready, Da.”

“One, two, three!”

“Good morning, punching bag!” You screamed as you both attacked it with your paddles. You could hear some of the camera crew laughing along with your nonsense.

Seokjin patted your head after placing the paddles back on the ping pong table. “Let’s go make breakfast now, okay?”

You nodded. “Breakfast, Da.”

**Yoongi**

“Oppa, wake up!”

Yoongi groaned, rolling over and shoving a pillow in your face. “Fuck off, I’m tired.”

“Oppa,” you chided him. “It’s one in the afternoon.”

“Jimin dragged me into his room last night to play games. I went to bed late.”

“Isn’t that the exact reason that you wouldn’t room with him?”

“Shut up,” he muttered with no actual bite. “Leave me to get my beauty rest, would you?”

You giggled, crawling under the blankets with him. “You’re beautiful enough already.”

Yoongi smirked, rolling over to face you. “You’re beautiful, too, jagi.”

“Beautiful enough that you’ll get out of bed for me?”

Yoongi shrugged. “Maybe I could be swayed to get up.”

“Swayed, huh?”

Yoongi nodded, leaning forward and canting his hips against your thigh, brandishing his morning wood. “Swayed.”

“You’ve got morning breath, oppa,” you complained as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Shh,” Yoongi replied against your mouth, his hand snaking down to your waist. “Be good and take care of oppa and then I’ll get up, yeah?”

And of course, you couldn’t resist when Yoongi used that _voice_ on you. So you fully crawled under the blankets, settling yourself between his legs.

“Anything for you, oppa.”

**Hoseok**

“You can do it, baby girl! I believe in you!”

“Baba, we’ve been here all day,” you whined, swinging your fishing pole around, dangerously close to Hoseok’s face.

“Honey, we’ve only been out here for half an hour.”

“Allllll dayyyyy,” you continued, casting your line out again. “M’never gonna catch anything.”

Hoseok shook his head and assured you, “I bet you will, little one. Today you’re gonna catch your first fish!”

You didn’t really believe him, but you kept casting out your line and then reeling it in anyway, just like he had showed you. Another half hour passed, and you grew bored again.

“Baba, can I-”

You gasped, feeling a tug on your line.

“Baby! You’ve got one!” Hoseok hurried over to you, bracketing you from behind and helping you hold the pole steady. “Reel it in, baby girl, there you go.”

You reeled in the line, half expecting to find another wad of seaweed on the end of it, as you had a few times before. But instead, there was a little fish flopping on the end of it!

“Baba, look! A fishie!”

He pulled it off the hook and examined it for a moment, beaming with pride. “I knew you’d catch one, princess! Here, hold it out like this and I’ll take a picture of you!”

You proudly displayed your fish as he snapped the photo before Hoseok let the fish back into the water. After all, it was too small to eat.

“I did good, Baba?” You asked.

He nodded and kissed the top of your head. “My little angler. You did so good.”

**Namjoon**

You grasped the edges of the canoe as Namjoon pushed away from the docks, beginning to row you out into the lake.

“Are we gonna fall in, oppa?”

Namjoon smiled and shook his head. “I won’t let that happen, jagi. I promise.”

“You sure?” You asked warily, knuckles turning white. “You’re the god of destruction. What if you break your oar… oh! What if you break the whole _boat_?”

“You have no faith in me, do you?” Namjoon asked, chuckling. “I’m wounded.”

“You just don’t have a very good track record, oppa.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes, continuing to row. You finally felt safe enough to loosen your grip on the boat, and some color came back into your hands.

“Isn’t this romantic, baby?” Namjoon asked, stopping the boat in the middle of the lake.

It was. From the center, you could see the sun setting behind the trees, the day slowly turning into night before your eyes.

“It is romantic,” you breathed.

Namjoon leaned in, pressing a kiss to your lips that lingered. Well, it lingered until the boat began to rock from the movement.

“Hey, hey, hey!” You gripped the boat again, looking at him accusingly. “You’re going to tip us.”

“I’m not,” he murmured, ignoring you and pressing one more kiss to your lips. “I love you, jagi.”

You sighed, reaching out and taking his hand into yours. “I love you too, oppa.”

**Jimin**

“Baby girl, come cuddle me,” Jimin whined from the couch. “I’m so lonely.”

You giggled, getting a running start and jumping onto the couch. “We’re all here, Appa. Why you lonely?”

It was true. The room was filled with the boy’s laughter, most of them playing a game together at the table. Jungkook sat off in the corner with his guitar, playing a quiet melody in the background. Taehyung was nearly sleeping on a bench, with Seokjin’s fingers running through his hair.

Jimin pulled you into his lap, squeezing you tight and kissing the top of your head. “I missed you, sweetie. That’s why I was lonely.”

You nuzzled against Jimin’s cheek before kissing it, assuring him, “m’right here, Appa.”

“Love your cuddles, baby,” Jimin rambled with a yawn. “Make me feel so nice.”

“Your cuddles make me feel nice too,” you told him as he pulled a throw blanket from nearby and draped it over the two of you.

“You sleepy, princess?”

You shrugged. You were sleepy from being out in the sun all day, but you didn’t want Jimin to send you to bed because of it.

“It’s okay, cutie,” he assured you. “You can sleep on Appa, if you want.” He let out another yawn and followed it with a chuckle. “Appa might fall asleep, too.”

You laughed and rested your head on his shoulder. “Cuddles make Appa sleepy?”

“Mhm,” Jimin hummed. “Really sleepy.”

And in the morning, you both woke up to photos of the two of you cuddled close and sleeping on the couch in the group chat.

**Taehyung**

“Hobi-oppa’s right there,” you hissed in a broken whisper as Taehyung pressed inside of you.

“I know,” he replied, silencing you with a rough kiss. “That’s why we have to be _quiet_.”

You barely managed to stifle a moan as he started rocking his hips, by bringing your fist up to your mouth and trying to quiet the noises threatening to escape.

“Feels good, noona?” Taehyung asked in your ear, breathless. “Like knowing hyung is right there? That he can wake up any time and hear us?”

You whimpered, nodding in the dark though he couldn’t see you. “Love it, Tae.”

“Dirty,” he whispered, kissing a trail down your neck as he reached his hand between your bodies, beginning to rub your clit. “How’s that?”

“Good, good, Taehyungie. Please,” you whispered, not even knowing what you were asking of him.

“I’ve got you, baby,” he assured you. “Just try to keep quiet, okay?”

You hummed out a response as he applied more pressure to your clit, causing your hips to stutter. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

“Shh,” he whispered as you reached your climax. His free hand swooped up and covered your mouth, muffling your broken moans as you rode out your high. Taehyung followed moments later, panting in your ear.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, rolling off of you.

“So good,” you replied, leaning up for a kiss.

“Can you two please go the fuck to sleep now?” Hoseok asked from across the room.

“Jesus, hyung, why didn’t you say you were awake?” Taehyung yelped, jumping on the spot.

Hoseok chuckled and admitted, “maybe I was jerking to it. Guess you’ll never know. Now,” he repeated in his no-nonsense tone. “Go the fuck to sleep.”

**Jungkook**

“Like this, baby, see?”

Jungkook moved his paintbrush over the canvas, making a pretty blue sky with ease. You tried to copy him, your sky looking much less blended and a lot more globby than his.

“Hard, Daddy.”

“Aw, princess, you’re doing so well. Keep copying Daddy, okay?”

You furrowed your brow, concentrating as you watched him paint. You tried to copy his movements, to make the pretty lake scene the same as him.

“Oh, sweetheart, that looks so good!” He exclaimed.

“Mean it?” You asked, self-consciously looking from his painting to yours and then back again.

Jungkook nodded, pulling you into his arms. “Sweetie, I love it. It’s the best painting I’ve ever seen.”

“Really?” You asked, still not convinced.

But he still nodded, kissing your cheek. “I’m gonna hang it in my studio when we get back home, how about that?”

You beamed; he must be telling the truth if he was willing to hang it in his studio! You wrapped your arms around his waist and squeezed tight.

“Loved painting with you, Daddy.”

“And I loved painting with you, little girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot the angst, or maybe I was just dealing with so much bs in my actual life today that I couldn't stomach writing any angst tonight. The next chapter will be a good good angst fest though, so please look forward to it.


	133. Chapter 133

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, again! Wondrering on a request i could make? Where one where one of the boys have overworked them self and it led to a panic attack. And the others don't know, and get concered when they just sleep and don't want to people for a few days. Because panic attacks drain all your energy. Could it possibly be a Sope or Hoseok X Jimin chapter?"

Hoseok tugged at the strands of hair between his fingers, trying to ground himself.

_Breathe. Just breathe. Can’t you even handle something as simple as that?_

He whined at nothing; no one. The computer screen in front of him was blurring, whether from pure exhaustion or the tears welling up in his eyes.

_Just fucking breathe._

He couldn’t stop the attack in its tracks, like some of the boys managed to do when he was with them. No, he wasn’t with Yoongi or Jimin. He was alone in his studio, gasping for air and wishing for nothing but strong arms around his shoulders, a sweet voice guiding him back down to earth.

But instead, he just floated farther and farther away.

Normally, Hoseok would spend the rare days off they had in the studio dancing, or in his own personal studio, making beats. But this time, during their three-day break, he locked himself in his room.

The panic attack he’d had at his studio had drained him entirely. He couldn’t face the other boys, or you. He couldn’t plaster on a sunshine smile, not when he was so _tired_.

As much as he hated to admit it, he cried that first night when he got home. Curled up on his bed, clutching a pillow to his chest, he sobbed into it, trying to be quiet enough not to wake anyone up.

Knocks came at his door during the first two days that he stayed in his room. Taehyung, asking him if he wanted breakfast. Jungkook, asking him for help with a dance. Seokjin, trying to convince him to eat some dinner. Jimin, wanting to cuddle. Namjoon, wanting to work on a song. You, wondering why your Baba was locking himself away instead of playing with you.

But he sent everyone away.

He had to; he didn’t want anyone to see him like this.

“Hobi-ah?”

Hoseok tensed at the sound of Yoongi’s voice, not answering.

“Hobi, no one has seen you in days and we’re getting seriously concerned. If you don’t open this door, I will fucking break it down; don’t test me.”

Hoseok knew damn well that Yoongi would have no problem following through on that promise. So although he had tear-stained cheeks and tried eyes, his hair was unwashed and greasy, he still stumbled over to the door and cracked it open.

“Go ‘way, hyung.”

“No.” Yoongi easily shoved the door the rest of the way open, stepping inside the mess that was Hoseok’s room. “Oh, sunshine, what happened?” He asked, voice so soft and loving that it broke Hoseok right to pieces.

He stumbled over his words, fresh tears welling up in his eyes though he was convinced he had already cried himself dry. “I… uhm… panic attack.”

“You’re having a panic attack? Here, let’s-”

Hoseok shook his head, sucking in a sharp breath and trying to explain. “Had one. The other day. At my studio.”

Yoongi’s brow furrowed and he gently guided Hoseok to the bed. “Why didn’t you tell one of us?”

“Didn’t wanna bother anybody,” Hoseok mumbled. “Just wanted to sleep. Really tired.”

Yoongi nodded, rubbing soothing circles on the small of his back. “Panic attacks can really drain you, baby. That’s okay. Hyung is here now, okay?”

Hoseok let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in as Yoongi pulled him into a hug, kissing his filthy hair incessantly. “Hyung, don’t-”

“I already know what you’re going to say, and I don’t care. Hyung will help you shower in a bit, okay? For now, just relax.”

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Hoseok whimpered, nuzzling against his neck. “Sorry for hiding away. Sorry for pushing everybody away. Jungkook needed help with a dance and Namjoon wanted to work on a song and-”

“And you were in no position to be helping anyone else when _you_ were the one needing help, Hobi-ah. It’s okay,” he murmured. “It’s okay to need help, and to accept it.”

“But I’m supposed to be the one people can rely on,” Hoseok whispered. “To cheer them up. Everyone’s sunshine.”

Yoongi pulled back and gently kissed Hoseok’s nose. “Hobi, you will always be our sunshine. No matter what. You don’t need to be cheery every second of the day, you know that? It’s okay. You’re human, baby. It’s okay.”

Hoseok relaxed in Yoongi’s hold, letting the other rock their bodies in a soothing motion. He accepted every kiss that Yoongi offered him, even though he felt dirty and gross from lack of showering.

“Should have came to you, hyung.”

Yoongi rubbed his back and assured him, “it’s hard to ask for help, isn’t it? But you’re accepting it now, and hyung is so proud of you.”

Hoseok yawned, nodding. “Won’t push you away again, hyung.”

“Thank you, sunshine. Don’t fall asleep yet, though, okay? Hyung wants to help you shower.”

“You don’t mind?” Hoseok mumbled.

Yoongi shook his head. “Wanna take care of you, Hobi-ah. Make sure you know how much hyung loves you.”

Hoseok smiled against Yoongi’s neck, nodding. “I know it, hyung. And I love you just as much.”

“I know,” Yoongi whispered, pressing another kiss to his cheek. “I know, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but I actually think I just need to go to sleep and maybe tomorrow when I wake up, everything will be better. Everything looks brighter in the morning, right?


	134. Chapter 134

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you maybe do a chapter where reader has sensory issues and one day she wakes up and everything overwhelms her and she just wants her papa? So yoongi takes care of her, dressing her in her safe clothes, feeding her her safe foods, speaking to her in a lower, softer voice, making sure the room isn't too bright, and laying with her while watching some comfort shows in a lower volume so it doesn't overwhelm her? And maybe she asks for her baba to lay with them for a little cuz she wants hobi to sing to her (maybe to sleep)🥺"

You woke up with your clothes feeling too rough on your skin. Whining, you started pulling at them. You managed to get your pants off, but your shirt somehow got stuck around your head and tangled around your arms, only amplifying that gross, uncomfortable feeling and launching you into a full sensory-induced breakdown.

"Oh, little love," Yoongi murmured when he found you. Immediately, he pulled the shirt up and over your head. "Let Papa help you, baby. What's going on?"

"Loud," you yelped, drawing your knees to your chest and starting to rock back and forth.

"Papa's being too loud?" He asked, lowering his voice even more.

You shook your head, pointing at the door. It was only then that Yoongi heard the other boys being loud downstairs.

"I'll fix it, sweetheart. You wait right here."

You didn't know how long Yoongi was gone, but eventually, the boisterous voices quieted down. You were still rocking in place when he came back upstairs, carrying a plate of fruit. Only _safe_ fruit.

Apples, strawberries, melon.

Blueberries, Yoongi had learned, were either too mushy in texture or too sour. Blackberries were covered in those little bubbles and filled with seeds. Bananas were too gooey. Yoongi already knew what you could and couldn't eat when it got this bad.

“Let’s get you dressed in something comfy, yeah?” He asked softly, placing the plate on the nightstand. “You’re shivering, sweetie.”

You nodded. “Cold.”

Yoongi opened up the blinds on your window just enough for him to see; he knew that opening them all the way would make the room much too bright for you, and send you into another overload.

“How about these, love?” He held up a pair of sweatpants that were drawstring instead of elastic (the elastic would bother you), and you knew that the inside was fleece-lined, so it would be soft on your skin. You nodded.

Yoongi carefully slid the pants up your legs, tying the drawstring just tight enough that they wouldn't slip down, but not too tight that you would be uncomfortable.

“My good girl,” he whispered in what you call his _honey voice_. Smooth, soft. Not at all rough around the edges like when he wrapped. Calm, deep, and soothing. A voice he reserved for the bad days.

“Papa,” you murmured as he started searching for a shirt. “No shirt.”

“No?” He asked. “How about a sweatshirt or a sweater? Nice and soft.”

You nodded. As long as he didn’t put you in a scratchy t-shirt underneath, that would be fine.

Yoongi carefully pulled the sweatshirt over your head, making sure to stretch out the collar so that it didn’t touch you as he slipped it over your head. He knew you hated that, the feeling like it just might break through your skull and squish your brain.

“There we go, baby,” he cooed, joining you on the bed once you were dressed. “Can you eat for me?”

You glanced at the fruit again, mentally double-checking that it was all acceptable when your palate was feeling especially haywire. Finally, you nodded. “Cuddles too?”

Yoongi nodded, pulling you close to him and kissing the top of your head. He knew better than to offer affection until you asked for it on these days, but once you did, he wouldn’t hold back giving it.

“Open up, princess,” he said, guiding a strawberry to your mouth.

Yoongi fed you the fruit bite by bite, checking for any signs that something was off. He knew that while these were considered generally safe foods, if a piece was bruised and the texture was off, it would send you into another fit. So he inspected each piece before holding it to your lips.

“Do you want to watch something, honey?” He asked when you finished eating.

You nodded, and Yoongi muted the TV as he turned it on. He knew that the volume was probably still high from the last time it was being watched, and he didn’t want you to get upset again. Once he turned on Coco Melon, he lowered the volume to a dull hum, just enough that you could hear the nursery rhymes.

“Baba?” You asked.

“You want Baba?” He asked, shifting to pull his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll text him.”

Within minutes, Hoseok crept into the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

“Hey, sweetie. You doing okay?”

You nodded. “Papa take care of me,” you explained. “Baba sing?”

Hoseok nodded, climbing onto the bed on the other side of you. “You want Baba to cuddle you too, or just Papa?”

You looked at him inquisitively.

“Either answer is okay,” Hoseok assured you. “Baba understands.”

You smiled and poked your finger out, booping his nose. “Baba cuddle too.”

“Okay, love,” he hummed, snuggling against your side.

He began to sing along with the nursery rhymes playing on the TV.

_Johnny, Johnny._

_Yes, Papa?_

_Eating sugar?_

_No, Papa._

A few songs in, your eyes began to droop. You hadn’t even been up that long, but your body going into sensory overdrive was exhausting. 

“M’sleepy,” you yawned.

“Nap, baby,” Yoongi encouraged you. “We’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Hoseok paused his singing to kiss the top of your head before continuing, lulling you to sleep.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round_

_Round and round_

_Round and round_

_The wheels on the bus go round and round_

_All through the town._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mother and I got into three screaming matches over the phone yesterday regarding my bridal shower, until she finally just caved (with an attitude) and said to do what I want (I mean, I AM the bride, you know?). My SIL got involved, I spent my whole day on the phone stressed out trying to make both of them content while also making sure that my fiance and I have a decent time, you know, considering we're the ones getting married here. My house is a literal wreck. I am having issues with school, my financial aid didn't go through so I will have to pay out of pocket for my summer courses. My fiance is straight up failing a class that we also paid out of pocket for. Everybody thinks this is their fucking wedding and I'm honestly sick of it. Should have just eloped.


	135. Chapter 135

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Um, hi. So I’ve had a pretty rough day, I went to see my psychiatrist and I’ve been diagnosed with an eating disorder but I seem to be in complete denial about it. Like, I know I have a problem but I keep thinking it’s not bad enough to be a disorder but they literally want me to go inpatient and honestly I’m just really shocked and overwhelmed about it. Could you maybe write me a chapter where this happens to the MC and the boys are involved, maybe picking her up and when she tells them about it they listen to her but also gently point out that she really does have a problem? I just need some hugs and cuddles man, maybe I can get some fictional cuddles through this? Also cuddles in the back of a moving car are always the best somehow, makes me want to fall asleep. Anyways, thanks for always writing all my requests."

The words all blurred together in your mind, jumbling and rearranging until they didn't make much sense anymore.

Outpatient treatment not working…

A nice inpatient facility…

Voluntary admission…

You tried to wrap your head around what your psychiatrist was saying.

You didn't have a problem.

Well, okay, you had a problem.

But it wasn't that bad. It was under control. You were completely in control.

"Noona?"

You looked up at the sound of Jimin's soft voice. You blinked a few times, looking at the empty desk in front of you.

Right. You had zoned out.

You had given the doctor permission to tell the boys about your condition, to get them involved.

He had come back into the office to tell you that they were on their way.

And then, left alone, you had gotten lost inside your head.

"Jimin, I'm-"

"It's alright," he soothed you, rushing to your side. "It's okay, I'm here now. Everyone else is waiting in the car. We're here, baby."

"I don't-" you clung to him desperately, nails probably digging into his back. But he didn't wince, didn't complain. "Don't make me go," you whimpered.

"We can't make you do anything, noona," he whispered. "That decision is entirely up to you. But," he added quietly, "you _do_ need help. We've all been worried sick."

"I didn't mean it. Didn't mean to worry you."

"Of course not, babe, we know that." He brushed back your hair. "Do you want to go to the car now?"

You nodded, letting Jimin help you from your chair. He threaded your fingers together, leading you ever-so-gently out of the office and through the waiting room.

The other boys all offered you soft smiles as you climbed into the backseat, squished between Taehyung and Namjoon.

"Hey, noona," Jungkook breathed as Taehyung started to rub the small of your back.

"I don't want to go," you blurted out.

Hoseok sighed. "What you're doing now isn't working, y/n. If you won't do inpatient, we need to find some other way for you to get help."

"We love you," Yoongi supplied. "We just want you to be happy and healthy."

Tears welled up in your eyes, and you tried to swallow the lump in your throat. "I-I can't… can't make a decision right now," you croaked.

Namjoon wrapped his arms around you tightly, kissing your hair. "That's okay, you don't need to make one yet. Let's just go home and relax, hmm?"

"Don't worry about it right now, babe," Seokjin murmured, twisting in his seat to take your hand and squeeze it. "Just let us comfort you, and we can worry about a decision tomorrow."

You nodded as the car began to move, starting the long drive home.

"What do you need, noona?" Taehyung asked close to your ear. "Need to be little?"

You shrugged. You didn't know what you needed, you just wanted to feel loved. To know the boys accepted you no matter what.

"Okay," Namjoon breathed, wrapping his arms around you. "We've got you; whatever you need."

"We're gonna stay right here with you," Seokjin murmured, squeezing your hand.

You sniffled, nodding and burrowing your face in Taehyung's shoulder. He immediately kissed your cheek and started whispering sweet nothings into your ear, one hand still rubbing your back.

"So beautiful, noona. We love you so much. We'll always support you no matter what."

"We're gonna get through this together," Jimin added.

"You're not alone, baby," Yoongi whispered. "Never alone."

The car ride was just as soothing as the boys voices and touches, lulling you into relaxation.

You felt someone start to run his fingers through your hair, but you were too sleepy to open your eyes and see who it was. You just hummed at the touch, sinking even further against Namjoon and Taehyung.

"That's right, honey," Hoseok cooed from his seat. "You get some sleep. We'll be right here when you wake up."

And they were. They were there whenever you needed them. That's why you knew deep inside what the right thing to do was. If they were that worried about you, then maybe… maybe you weren't as in control as you thought.

That's why the next morning, you told them, "I'm gonna go. I'm gonna get better."

"Oh sweetheart," Jungkook sighed. "We're so proud of you."

And you knew that they always would be proud of you, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're doing okay, dear, and that you made whatever decision is best for you in your situation. I know that there are seven boys in South Korea who would be proud of you no matter.


	136. Chapter 136

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No worries on how long it takes your stories are worth it. So I don’t know if you remember me or not but I have a lot of serious mental health problems. From depression and anxiety to Complex PTSD that comes with nightmares every night. Recently I’ve been considering getting my dog into training to become my psychiatric service dog. I was wondering if you could do one as to how the boys would react to that. Like maybe reader lets it slip when she’s little or they find research about it on her computer or something."

“Bet you could do that, Tannie,” you told the pomeranian, pointing to the TV, where Paw Patrol was playing.

Yeontan tilted his head at you, letting out a soft bark and running in a circle in your lap before settling down again.

“Oh, that too, Tan! You’re so smart. Bet you could learn to do anything!”

Namjoon chuckled fondly from the couch. “Anything, huh?”

“Like what, baby girl?” Yoongi played along.

“Mm…” You patted Yeontan’s head. “Bet he could jump up really high… and do those agility races!”

Taehyung nodded in agreement. “I bet he could, lovie. What else?”

“Bet he could learn lots of tricks! And learn… to help people! To do stuff for people! Like get help or stop you from…”

You trailed off, realizing what you had blurted out.

“Keep going, sweetheart,” Hoseok encouraged you. “Stop you from what?”

You shook your head and shrugged. “Nothing.”

“But I love hearing about how smart my doggy is,” Taehyung tried. “Won’t you tell me all the things he can learn?”

But you stood your ground, shaking your head.

“Baby,” Jungkook said gently, sliding down onto the floor with you. “We already know. I used your laptop to print something last week and I saw what you’ve been looking up. You left a few tabs open.”

You blushed right red, using Yeontan as a floofy shield to hide your face. “Leave me alone,” you muttered.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Jimin asked. “We aren’t upset. We just want to know if you were just looking up service dogs because you were curious, or if you want to get one. Because if you want one, if you think they will help you, then we want to get one for you.”

“Or,” Taehyung suggested. “We can get Tannie into training. Like you said, he’s super smart, and I bet he could learn to do any tasks you need.”

You brought your face out of hiding, and Yeontan settled back down in your lap after licking your hand. “Mean it?” You asked.

Seokjin nodded. “What kind of things do you think you need help with, princess?”

You took a deep breath and whispered, “uhm, getting help when I panic. Barking or pulling my hands away with his teeth when I start to hurt myself.”

“That’s good, baby,” Yoongi praised you. “What else?”

“Uhm, he could remind me to take my medication… sometimes I forget.”

“That’s right,” Hoseok agreed. “And we aren’t always here to remind you, are we?”

You shook your head. “Maybe he… could wake me up from nightmares.”

Jungkook nodded. “You do have them a lot, and we can’t wake you up if we’re sleeping, too.”

You finally paused, nodding. You looked around the room, seeing nothing but pride in the boy’s eyes. They were glad that you asked them for what you wanted; what you needed.

“S’okay?” You asked.

Taehyung nodded. “Baby, of course it’s okay. I think these are all great things that Tannie could do to help you. I’m going to research trainers in the area and get him started right away. How does that sound?”

You nodded, holding out your arms to him. “Thank you, Tou-san.”

Taehyung smiled and hugged you tight, kissing the top of your head. “You don’t have to thank me, angel. We all just want to make this as easy on you as possible. And I’m really proud that Tan will be able to help you.”

You nodded, petting Yeontan’s head. “Tannie’s best boy.”

Jimin giggled and nodded. “He is best boy, baby.”


	137. Chapter 137

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I realize I already made a request recently so you can ignore this one if you want. Ever since I was a kid I’ve always had this fantasy about being saved from drowning. Weird I know. But maybe they go on holiday to the sea and it’s all stormy or it can even just be in their pool. She falls in when no one is around but the waves are too strong and she struggles a lot but eventually she gets pulled under for too long and passes out. One of the boys (Hoseok maybe? Or yoongi) dives in last minute and pulls her out and carries her to safety. It’s all super dramatic and everyone is really worried and she just wakes up cofused and all wet in someone’s arms on the beach who is also dripping with water and it’s cold and everyone is crowded round. Honestly I don’t know why I want this, maybe I just want attention, but I think it could make a nice angsty chapter."

“Baby, we’re gonna leave soon!” Jimin called out to you. “It’s getting stormy out.”

You pouted, looking up at the grey sky. What had started out as a sunny beach day had quickly turned into a cold, grey adventure in the midafternoon, but the boys let you stay a bit longer to play in the sand, so long as you didn’t go in the water, where the waves were becoming stronger as the storm stirred.

“Mkay, Appa!” You called back, looking out at the water.

You hadn’t been in the water _all day_ because of the stupid storm. What fun was the beach without playing in the sea? And, the waves were huge from the storm! Wouldn’t they be even more fun to jump over than the tiny ones?

You took one more glance behind you to be sure that your daddies were too busy packing up the beach supplies to notice you, before starting to walk into the water.

You giggled as you got in up to your waist, a big wave coming and splashing you with such force that it almost knocked you over. It was super fun, like the wave pool at a water park. You walked in even deeper, until the water was at your chest.

Another big wave came, but this time, it didn’t just crash against you. It went right over your head, filling your mouth and nose with water. You sputtered, coughing, trying to get your head above water again.

But another wave came right after the first, and then another. More and more water filled your lungs, and you scrambled to try and get back to shore. But you couldn’t see anything over the salty water stinging in your eyes. You couldn’t scream for your daddies with the water filling your mouth. Everything was so loud- the water in your ears, the crashing of the waves.

You couldn’t get a single breath of air, and you started to panic as your head got fuzzy. And then, as you heard Hoseok calling out your name frantically, everything went black.

The first thing you did upon waking up was spit up water all over yourself. Eyes still closed, you coughed up saltwater, all of it splashing onto your chest, until you were turned over onto your side.

“There you go, baby,” Yoongi whispered. Someone’s hand was warm and soft, rubbing your back. “Get it all out, just like that.”

You shivered as the coughing finally stopped. Your throat and mouth were on fire, burning from the saltwater. “Daddies,” you croaked as you opened your eyes. It had started raining; you shivered as the cold raindrops hit your wet skin.

“We’re right here, love,” Jimin assured you, teary-eyed. “You’re okay.”

“I sorry,” you whispered as Seokjin gathered you into his arms, trying to warm you up.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. All that matters is that you’re okay. That Baba got to you in time,” Jungkook whispered, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around your shaking frame.

“We gotta get her to the car and get the heat on,” Namjoon ordered. “She’ll get hypothermic.”

Seokjin carried you to the car, the other boys following close behind. Once inside, you were pulled into Jungkook’s lap and he started pressing incessant kisses to your head and face.

“Daddy,” you whined. 

“We were so worried,” Taehyung whispered, brushing your wet hair out of your face. “We turned around and you were gone.”

“Then we saw the top of your head in the water,” Seokjin whispered.

“Baba dove right in and saved you,” Yoongi murmured.

“Saved me like a superhero?” You asked. You were finally warming up in Jungkook’s arms, the heat blasting into the backseat from the air vents.

“Just like a superhero,” Namjoon agreed.

You reached out, taking Hoseok’s hand into yours. “Thank you for being my superhero, Baba,” you whispered. “Won’t go in the water without permission ever again.”

Jungkook sighed and pressed another kiss to your cheek. “That’s a good idea, baby. We only give you rules for your safety, love, not to be mean or keep you from having fun.”

You nodded. “Know it, Daddy. M’sorry.”

“It’s okay, princess,” Hoseok answered, bringing your hands to his lips and kissing your knuckles. “We’re just glad you’re okay now.”


	138. Chapter 138

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I request one where little MC and little Jimin accidentally feed off of each other and make each other’s/their own eating disorders worse for bit? And when they’re big they know they shouldn’t be doing that and feel guilty about it, so they avoid each other a little bit but are super close when they’re little and keep making each other wise until the others notice? Maybe because one of them passes out?"

"Minnie, are you-" You gasped quietly as you saw Jimin feeding Yeontan pieces of his dinner. "Minnie, that's-"

"Shh!" Jimin hissed, holding a finger to his lips. "Quiet, or daddies will come in!"

"But Minnie," you whined. He was being bad, wasn't he? Shouldn't you get your daddies?

"M'fat, sissy," Jimin whispered tearfully. "Just this time, okay? No tattle."

You glanced from Jimin to his plate and then back again, finally nodding. One time wouldn't hurt, right? In fact, maybe Jimin had the right idea. You started feeding Yeontan your meal, too.

When Namjoon came to collect you both for your bath, he was thrilled to see that you both ate all your dinner!

"Great job, little ones!" He cooed. "You both ate all your dinner!"

You and Jimin shared a silent, knowing smile.

And of course, it wasn't just one time.

You started refusing sweets when you were little, so Jimin did, too. You told your daddies that sweets made your tummy hurt so you didn't want any, and they believed you.

Yeontan started getting a little round belly from how much of your meals you were both feeding him.

"Aish, Tan," Taehyung complained when picking him up. "I'm gonna have to put you on a diet!"

When you were big, you and Jimin avoided each other. Every time you made eye contact, you saw that same guilt in his eyes that you were sure he saw in yours. It was easier just to stay apart, even though the boys seemed to catch on.

"Is something going on with you two?" Hoseok asked. "When you're little, you're joined at the hip, but when you're big… you won't even look at each other."

So Jimin made a big show of pulling you into a stiff hug and smooching your cheek. "Nah, we're fine," he lied. "I love you, noona."

"I love you, Jimin," you replied, empty inside.

When you were little, you continued to egg each other on, perpetuating your disorders.

"Minnie, don't eat that! It's bad."

"Sissy, come on, daddies aren't looking! We can scrape our plates into the trash."

The boys were oblivious to what was going on right under their noses. Until suddenly, Jimin was looking _weak_.

"Sissy, I don't feel good," he slurred, leaning on you as you toddled down the hallway. 

"What's wrong?" You asked, trying to hold him up. "Minnie?"

"Can't see-"

He collapsed to the floor just as Yoongi entered the hallway to see what was taking the two of you so long.

"Oh, fuck," he shouted, running to Jimin's side. "Guys!" He yelled. "Guys, I need help in here!"

You started balling your eyes out as Yoongi pulled Jimin into his lap, checking for a pulse and trying to wake him up.

"Minnie, baby, come on," he murmured. "Wake up for Papa."

"Scared," you wailed as Jungkook picked you up into his arms.

"What happened, baby?" Seokjin asked as Jimin began to blink his eyes open in Yoongi's arms.

You locked eyes with your brother, who shook his head, silently pleading for you not to tattle. But he had fallen to the floor! You knew you had to tell, even if he would be mad.

"Haven't been eating," you whispered, tears falling down your cheeks. "W-we no been eating."

"Is this true, honey?" Hoseok asked Jimin, brushing back his hair.

Jimin let out a shuddering breath, nodding. "S'true, daddies. We sorry. Sorry, daddies."

"Oh, loves," Taehyung murmured.

"Sorry," you both kept repeating over and over again.

Jungkook began to bounce you, pressing kisses to your temple.

"It's okay, little ones, but you're going to eat now. You're going to eat and then we'll have a talk," Namjoon decided.

Yoongi carried Jimin to the dining room, and Jungkook followed close behind with you. This time, your daddies watched you closely to make sure that you ate. They even fed you bites themselves when you refused, to make sure you both finished your meals.

"Do you two want to tell me why you haven't been eating?" Hoseok asked after you were finished.

You both hung your heads, linking your hands together.

"My fault," Jimin finally answered. "Wasn't eating and sissy saw but made her promise not to tell… then she no eat either."

"This is why you've been ignoring each other when you're big, isn't it?" Jungkook whispered. "I knew something was going on…"

"I sorry, Daddy," you whimpered. "Should have told a grown up. Should have asked for help."

Yoongi nodded. "You do need to ask for help, babies. These are grown up problems, hmm? You need to tell your daddies so we can help you and keep you safe."

"We don't want our babies sick and fainting," Seokjin added softly.

"Will tell," Jimin agreed. "Tell daddies. Right, sissy?"

You nodded. "Tell daddies."

"Good," Taehyung cooed. "Our good little angels."

"Good?" You asked hopefully. You had both been bad, but your daddies were still calling you good.

"You're always our good little boy and our good little girl," Namjoon assured you. "No matter what. You just need to remember that daddies want to help you, you just need to come to us."

You and Jimin exchanged a look, silently nodding, deciding that you wouldn't keep anymore dangerous secrets from your daddies.


	139. Chapter 139

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hey! i’d love to request some more sexy omorashi, lol. i’m filthy i know but i’d love a scene with mc holding (for and under the supervision of jungkook) and getting desperate and she sits in jungkooks lap and continues to hold until she can no longer hold it and wets herself in his lap. and then sexy times ensue! (bonus if she wears a skirt nd jk just pushes her panties aside to fuck her thatd be real hot)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reader is calling JK "Daddy" when BIG, just to clarify.

"Hey baby."

You gasped as Jungkook snaked his hands around your waist, his lips softly kissing up your neck.

"Well hello there, Jungkookie," you teased lightly.

"Did you pee yet this morning?" He asked.

You held your breath at the question, shaking your head. "Why?"

He chuckled softly in your ear. "What's your safe word?"

"Anaconda."

"You have to ask Daddy for permission to pee today. Got it?"

You nodded, twisting in his arms. "And how long are you going to make me wait, Daddy?" You asked, tilting your head.

Jungkook licked his lips and shrugged. "As long as I want to. Let me pick out your outfit?"

And that was when you realized; he wanted to pick the outfit you would be soaking later. He had no intention of letting you use the bathroom.

"Yes," you murmured. "Pick out my outfit for me, Daddy."

Once you were in a short white skirt and a light blue tank top, Jungkook took your hand and led you downstairs.

"We've got the house to ourselves today," he said nonchalantly, opening the fridge.

"Yeah?" You paled as he cracked open a bottle of water and handed it to you. You usually peed right when you woke up, and you were already uncomfortable from not doing so.

"Be a good girl and drink it all," he ordered you.

He watched every swallow you took like a hawk, eyes boring into you when you would pause for a moment. You were rewarded for your obedience with a kiss on the lips, slow and promising.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Go wait for me in the living room. We're gonna watch a movie."

When you got out to the living room, your suspicions were confirmed; Jungkook wasn't letting you go to the bathroom today. There was a plastic tarp covering the couch.

"Fuck," you muttered, sitting down.

"Here, love," Jungkook cooed when he returned. He placed a bowl of popcorn and two water bottles on the coffee table before plopping down next to you, his arm slung over your shoulders.

"Have some popcorn," he ordered you, taking the remote and finding a movie. When he settled on one, he handed you a bottle of water. "I want this finished by the time the starting credits are done."

The water settled heavy in your belly, the first bottle already hitting your bladder. You panted as you finished off the second bottle.

"Good," Jungkook murmured. He leaned down and kissed the top of your head. "Doing so good."

"Jungkook-"

"Excuse me?"

"Daddy," you corrected yourself. "May I please go to the bathroom?"

Jungkook ran his fingers through your hair. "No, babe, we're gonna watch the movie. Maybe after."

You knew that he was teasing you, giving you false hope. It was all a part of the game you were playing.

It wasn't long into the movie that you started shifting in place, trying to find a position that didn't squish your full bladder. You huffed in annoyance, realizing that it just couldn't be done.

"One more, baby," Jungkook said softly, handing you the final bottle.

"Daddy, I can't, I already-"

"You can do it," he soothed you, cupping your cheek and pulling you in for a kiss. "Please, sweetheart?"

You knew that if you seriously declined, he would back off immediately. But he was right; you could do it. So you downed half the bottle in one go before a sharp wave of need shot through your belly, making you double over.

"Please," you whimpered. "No more."

Jungkook took the bottle from you and capped it again, placing it on the table before pulling you close. "Thank you. Did so good for me," he whispered.

"C-can I go to the bathroom?" You whispered.

Jungkook shook his head, pointing at the TV. "Movie isn't over, baby." Then he seemed to get an idea, patting his thigh. "Come here."

You moved, full and painful, to straddle Jungkook. He stopped you, however, facing you the other way. "How will you see the movie if you're looking at me, love?" He asked, tone doing nothing to hide his smirk. He settled you with both of your thighs on either side of his, providing you with heavenly pressure just where you needed it.

"Fuck," you muttered, shamelessly grinding down to help you hold it in. The change of positions had your bladder pulsating, threatening to spill.

"Fuck, babe, so hot," he groaned. "So needy, riding my thigh so you don't piss yourself."

Despite the situation, having a bladder fit to burst, you felt heat in your core at his words.

"Kook," you whimpered, forgetting your role as a dribble made its way out, wetting your panties. "Can't hold it."

"Yes you can," Jungkook encouraged you, kissing the back of your neck. "You can wait for Daddy's permission, can't you?"

You shook your head, this time, a full gush leaving you. It soaked right through your panties and into Jungkook's basketball shorts.

"Yes, fuck," he groaned as you grinded down, wet and insistent on his leg. "Come here, come here," he gasped, scrambling to help you turn around and straddle him. "Want it all over me," he moaned.

"I can't-"

The change of position was too much; it was coming out again, but this time, no matter how hard you clenched your muscles, it just wouldn't stop.

"Baby, yes," Jungkook groaned, grinding his hips up, cock standing at attention. "That's it, good girl."

"Can't hold it," you whispered, listening to the splatter as your piss reached the tarp. You still felt so _full_.

"S'okay," Jungkook murmured, rubbing your back. "Let go, baby, you're okay. Just what Daddy wanted."

So you rested your head on his shoulder, relaxing as you emptied all over yourself and Jungkook. He moaned through it, even louder than you, rocking his hips up into the wet friction.

"There's so much," he hissed as you finished up, the last few spurts leaving your body. "Sorry, baby. Must have been uncomfortable."

You nodded. "Horny though. Daddy, please," you whined petulantly.

Jungkook, also on edge, wasted no time reaching under you and tugging down his shorts just enough to free his cock. He shoved your soaked panties aside and pushed in without warning, making you moan wantonly.

"Fuck; feels good."

"Yeah?" Jungkook asked, pistoning his hips up. "We're gonna make another mess, huh?" He teased, shoving his hand down and rubbing your clit. "Is it Daddy's turn to make a mess now?"

You nodded, whining brokenly at the stimulation after grinding down on Jungkook's leg for so long. "Harder, please," you whimpered.

Jungkook obliged you, fucking up into you even harder. "I'm gonna come, baby," he panted just as you reached your climax. "Fuck, good girl. There we go."

Jungkook came inside you just as you reached overstimulation. 

"So good," Jungkook groaned as he slid you off his softening dick. "Thank you," he murmured, kissing you gently.

"Did you enjoy it?" You teased.

He nodded. "Did you?"

You nodded, pressing another kiss to his lips. "Is Daddy going to shower me now, and clean up this mess?" You smirked.

Jungkook lifted you up bridal style without a second thought. "Your wish is my command, darling. Let's get you cleaned up."

You nuzzled against his neck, kissing his warm skin. "Have to pee again," you told him, laughing.

"You asking for permission?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he set you on the bathroom floor.

You chucked your wet clothes into the corner as he started up the shower, shaking your head. "You had your fun," you told him.

And maybe, he just gaped at you as he watched you pee right in front of him.


	140. Author's Note

I apologize for this, but I may need to turn off anonymous commenting. I keep getting spammed by someone and though I did not respond after doing what the poster requested (removing their comments from the work and the like), they will not stop sending me messages. 

I hate to ruin a good thing for those of you that don't have an account or don't feel comfortable commenting on works of this nature with your account, but I'm honestly just getting irritated. I'm too old and too busy to be dealing with that kind of anon internet bullshit.

If there was a way to block comments from an IP on here, that would be cool. But even when I mark them as spam, Ao3 keeps allowing them to comment. So, yeah. Sorry guys, but I may have to turn off anons, at least for a bit.


	141. On Hold

I'm sorry for posting again without an actual update, that's probably very irritating of me. I'm not going to be writing regularly for the next few days, maybe a week or two.

I crashed my car into a tree driving to work today (I am thankfully fine, the vehicle is NOT). So I will be busy dealing with that and most likely will not be writing for a bit.

Aside from that, as you know, a lot has been going on prior to this incident so this is just the icing on the cake or the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak.

Thanks for understanding, I will get back to the requests that I have as soon as feasibly possible.

Also, I would like to clarify that we had a blizzard today, I swear I'm a good driver.


	142. Chapter 142

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Yoongi whimpered, arms circling Taehyung's waist as he tried to burrow even closer. "Makes me feel… small."
> 
> "Yeah?" Jungkook asked, no malice in his tone. "Have we made you feel like that before, ever?"
> 
> Yoongi nodded.
> 
> "And did you fight that feeling?" Jimin asked.
> 
> Another nod. 
> 
> Are there stories behind that?👀 no pressure of course you don't have to write anything if you don't want to!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't in the order I received it; this is really all I could muster up the spoons to write.

**Seokjin**

Yoongi groaned as he woke slightly, only to hear gentle shushing in his ear. He was warm, safe… being bounced just slightly. He nuzzled into the warmth, smelling the cologne worn by his only hyung.

“Hyung?”

“Shh, Yoongichi,” he soothed, petting his hair. “You fell asleep on the couch. I’m just taking you to bed so your back isn’t sore in the morning.”

“Mm… Can walk,” Yoongi mumbled.

“S’okay,” Seokjin countered. “Hyung’s got you, go back to sleep.”

Yoongi was half-there, half-not for the entire trip to his room, until Seokjin laid him in his bed, tucking the covers around him. It reminded him of falling asleep on long car rides home, and his dad carrying him up to bed. He could sink into the feeling, if he let himself.

“Hyung?” He asked as Seokjin brushed back his hair.

“Mhm?”

“Can I have a kiss?” He asked, so quiet that Seokjin barely heard him.

He could hear the smile in Seokjin’s voice as he said, “of course, Yoongi-ah.” He pressed a soft kiss to Yoongi’s lips. “There you go. Sleep well, hyung will be right next door.”

Yoongi was already asleep again as Seokjin slipped out the door, feeling peaceful and small.

**Hoseok**

“Hey, hey. Slow down.”

Yoongi shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes at the pure _concern_ in Hoseok’s voice. “I have to get it right.”

“You aren’t going to get it right, overworking yourself like this. Come sit with me and have some water, hyung, please?”

Yoongi went pliant, shoulders sagging as he let Hoseok lead him to the edge of the room and prop him up against the wall.

“There we go,” Hoseok encouraged him, holding an open water bottle to his lips. Yoongi tried to take the bottle from him and hold it himself, but Hoseok tutted and shook his head. “Let me, hyung.”

Yoongi’s cheeks grew red as he let Hoseok guide the drink into his mouth, taking long swallows. When it was half empty, Hoseok smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “We’re gonna rest for a few minutes and then I’ll help you practice it again, okay?”

Yoongi wanted nothing more than to let go, to have Hoseok just take care of everything. He shut his eyes, leaning his head against the wall behind him. Taking a few deep breaths, he shoved himself away from the wall. He was the hyung here, he couldn’t let Hoseok baby him.

“Teach me now,” he demanded.

And, though frowning with concern, Hoseok did.

**Namjoon**

“Hyung, come on,” Namjoon pleaded, pulling Yoongi up by his shoulders. “We’ve gotta get you home.”

“Fuck off,” Yoongi slurred, still half-asleep. “M’working.”

“You’ve been asleep at your desk for half an hour. Please, can’t we just go home?”

Yoongi shook his head, blinking his eyes open and staring at the computer screen. “Gotta finish this.”

Namjoon glanced at the futon couch in the corner of the room. “Will you nap on the couch with me? How about that?”

“No,” Yoongi persisted, his hand finding the mouse again.

“Hyung,” Namjoon tried again. “ _I’m_ really tired. I don’t want to sleep alone. Please?”

Yoongi narrowed his eyes, and for a moment, Namjoon thought he might call his bluff. “Fine,” he muttered. “Hyung will nap with you.”

Namjoon sighed softly, pulling down the back of the futon and laying down, patting the space next to him. Yoongi joined him, facing in the other direction as Namjoon laid on his back.

“Thank you, hyung,” Namjoon whispered. He chanced rolling over, spooning Yoongi from behind. Luckily, instead of shooing him away, Yoongi cuddled closer.

“M’tired too,” he mumbled.

“I know,” Namjoon sighed, his breath tickling the back of Yoongi’s neck. “You can rest, though. You can rest, okay? I’m here.”

Yoongi let himself relax, focusing on Namjoon’s heartbeat against his back, the way he had started to run his fingers through Yoongi’s hair. Yeah, that felt really nice. The way his body was so small against Namjoon's? That was nice, too. Maybe he could relax, just for a little bit.

“Thank you, Joonie.”

**Reader**

“Oppa, you look so _cute_!”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, picking at the fluffy light blue sweater the stylists had put him in. “Feels weird.”

“Why?” You asked, rubbing his back. “I promise, you look really good. Peak baby boy aesthetic.”

Yoongi blushed, ducking his head. “Don’t say that!”

You giggled and poked his cheek. “Why? It’s true. That sweater is swallowing you whole. You look so _soft_.”

“M’not soft,” Yoongi mumbled, pulling at his sweater sleeves. “Don’t be weird.”

“It’s okay,” you murmured, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “You don’t have to put on this tough guy act all the time.”

Yoongi seemed to lose himself for just a moment, chasing your lips, aching for more of a touch, before he realized what he was doing and pulled away. 

“I just wanna get this over with,” he argued, and then he made his way over to another stylist to get his makeup done. He fidgeted the whole time.

**Jimin**

“Come on, hyung, just a few more steps.”

Yoongi wanted nothing more than to shove Jimin off of him; he could walk by himself, couldn’t he?

Well, no, he couldn’t. They had already tried that, but Yoongi had stumbled and almost broke his face open getting out of the elevator. He was much too drunk to walk by himself, so Jimin guided him through the dorm, trying to get him to bed.

“Min,” Yoongi slurred, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Bathroom.”

“Are you gonna puke?” Jimin panicked, trying to guide him to the hallway bathroom.

Yoongi shook his head. “Gonna piss my pants,” he said.

Jimin laughed fondly, shutting the bathroom door behind them. “You don’t have to piss in your pants, hyung, toilet’s right there.”

Yoongi wasn’t able to navigate his way through the small bathroom, however. He just leaned against the sink, one hand trying to undo his zipper while the other kept him upright.

“Jimin,” he tried again, whining. “I’m really gonna piss my pants.”

“Goodness, hyung, hold on,” Jimin groaned. He shooed Yoongi’s hand away from his crotch, easily undoing the zipper himself. “Come on, over here.” He led Yoongi to the toilet, lifting the seat up for him. “Here, can you-”

“Min, I can’t-”

“Oh fuck, come on, hyung!” Jimin grabbed his leaking dick last minute and aimed for him, moments before there would have been a mess. “I’m never letting you drink again,” he complained.

Yoongi just tilted his head back against Jimin’s shoulder, eyes closed and fully relaxed. Jimin snaked his free hand around his waist to keep him upright, the other still aiming while he peed.

“Taking good care of me, Min,” he slurred. 

“Yes,” Jimin deadpanned. “Taking such good care of my baby hyungie.”

Yoongi let out what could only be described as a _giggle_ at that as Jimin tucked him back into his pants. “M’not a baby,” he argued, twisting in Jimin’s arms.

“I dunno,” Jimin teased, rubbing Yoongi’s back. “Couldn’t even walk or pee by yourself. Hyung is such a little baby.”

Yoongi giggled again, nuzzling against Jimin’s neck. “M’your baby?”

Jimin froze for a moment, trying to make sense of the words. No, no. It couldn’t be what he was thinking. His hyung was just drunk and speaking nonsense. “Yeah,” he finally whispered, kissing Yoongi’s hair. “You’re my baby.”

And Yoongi's chest exploded, firecrackers going off.

**Taehyung**

“I brought you this, hyung,” Taehyung chirped, setting the container of takeout on his desk.

“Thanks,” Yoongi muttered, still clicking away, focused on his song.

Taehyung pulled up a chair, watching for a few moments before getting impatient. “Eat it while it’s hot, hyung.”

“In a minute,” Yoongi scowled. “I’m gonna lose my inspiration.”

Taehyung shrugged, picking up the container and opening it for Yoongi. He took the pair of disposable chopsticks and gathered a bite of food for his hyung, holding it to his lips. “Say ‘ah’,” he ordered.

“Tae, you-”

Taehyung used the opportunity of Yoongi’s open mouth to shove the food inside, making Yoongi blush. He obediently chewed, however, speaking when he was finished swallowing.

“I can feed myself.”

“Why?” Taehyung asked, scooping up another bite and holding it to Yoongi’s lips. “This is much more efficient. You don’t have to stop working.”

Yoongi glanced from Taehyung to the bite of food, contemplating. He was right, sure, but being fed with such tender care was making Yoongi feel weird. He had butterflies in his stomach, and he secretly wanted Taehyung to continue feeding him, coaxing him to open his mouth. 

“O-okay,” Yoongi stammered, taking the bite of food and chewing.

“Good job,” Taehyung praised mindlessly, scooping up more food. “You just do your work and let me feed you, okay, hyungie?”

Yoongi burned with shame as he gave into the feeling just the slightest bit. His work was forgotten; he was just mindlessly clicking to make Taehyung think he was still working. Why? He didn’t want his junior to stop babying him. He took every bite of food Taehyung offered him, feeling his heart swell when Taehyung would compliment him for it.

“There we go.”

“Doing so well.”

“Thank you for eating for me.”

And before Yoongi knew it, it was over, and Taehyung was kissing the top of his head.

“I’ll leave you to it, hyung. Don’t work too hard, okay?”

Yoongi was left with a full belly, but an empty heart.

**Jungkook**

"You anxious, hyung?" Jungkook asked, bumping shoulders to get Yoongi's attention in the backseat of the car.

Yoongi looked up like a deer in the headlights. Was he that transparent? Before he could protest, however, Jungkook was unbuckling his seatbelt and sliding closer, wrapping his arms around Yoongi.

Yoongi let out a shuddering breath at the contact; Jungkook was strong and solid, warm and comfortable. He nuzzled closer.

"There you go, hyung," Jungkook soothed him. "You're okay. I've got you."

Yoongi chuckled dryly. "I'm the hyung, I should be the one taking care of you."

But Jungkook shook his head, pressing his nose against Yoongi's cheek before kissing it. "Wanna be here for you. You can accept comfort too, hyung."

He wanted to. He was suddenly overcome with the urge to give in and let Jungkook treat him like he was as small as he felt. To crawl into his lap and have Jungkook rock him, kiss him, play with his hair-

No.

He was the _hyung_. He stiffened under Jungkook's touch, and the younger immediately noticed.

"S'okay, hyung," he soothed gently. "It's okay." He kissed Yoongi's cheek again, fingers playing with his hair. Yoongi's breath quickened, how could he know? Did he know how he was making Yoongi feel? Why was he doing this?

"Hyung," Jungkook's voice brought him out of his spiral, and his hand started rubbing Yoongi's chest. "Breathe, baby," he murmured, and fuck; it made Yoongi melt.

"D-don't call me that," he spat weakly. "I'm your hyung."

"My hyung, and my boyfriend, and my baby," Jungkook argued, nuzzling into Yoongi's hair. "Just relax. Close your eyes, hyungie. I've got you."

He couldn't. Maybe Jungkook didn't know what he was doing; maybe he didn't know the effect he was having on Yoongi. He took in another shuddering breath, physically relaxing against the younger. But mentally, he kept himself closed off.

Jungkook didn't seem to notice. "There you go, hyung. Good job, baby."

Yoongi fought off tears for the rest of the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from totaling my car, my family has been giving me hell regarding the wedding and I haven't been feeling well physically. I try to still write at least a couple paragraphs here and there because if I don't, I will get into a rut. But please don't expect much from me.


	143. Chapter 143

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "would you be willing to make a part 2 to this chapter? like, Yoonie still needs another day to destress and he slips into baby space, needs a bottle and someone to hold him while he drinks it, and little reader wanting to help take care of him like help with his bath, putting on his clothes, diaper changes, all that cutsie stuff. and maybe he has an accident (like during his diaper change or whatever), but is not embarrassed because he's so little, just uncomfortable and needs daddies and little reader to comfort him. this is just so cute I cannot get enough!"

"Appa," Yoongi whispered, tugging at Jimin's sleeve.

Jimin spun around where he stood at the kitchen counter, smiling. "Are you little again, baby boy?"

Yoongi, thumb now shoved in his mouth, shifted from foot to foot. "Didn't… Didn't mean to…"

"No, love," Namjoon cut in quickly, hugging Yoongi close. "Honey, you can be little anytime you want. You wanna come have breakfast with your sissy?"

Yoongi relaxed, nodding. "Hung'y," he mumbled around his thumb.

Taehyung giggled and picked Yoongi up, tickling his belly. "Let's go fill that tummy then, hmm?"

Yoongi squealed, laughing the whole way into the dining room. "Sissy!" He screeched upon seeing you. "Tou-san does tickwes!"

You giggled, patting the seat next to you. "Yoonie sit wiff me!"

Taehyung set Yoongi down with a kiss to his head.

"Need me to cut up your food, prince?" Jungkook asked, sliding into the chair on the other side of Yoongi.

"P'ease, Da-ee," he said, rocking in place with his hands under his thighs.

Jungkook gushed over how cute Yoongi was being, beginning to cut up his pancakes. "How old are you feeling, sweetie?" He asked.

Yoongi shrugged, holding up two fingers, then hesitantly putting one down with a blush on his cheeks.

"Aw," Hoseok cooed from across the table. "Our little baby. So sweet, Yoongichi."

"I big sister!" You announced, bouncing in your seat. "I help!"

"You want to help, honey?" Seokjin asked. "Eat your own breakfast first and then you can help Daddy feed your brother."

You scarfed down your pancakes, eager to help your Daddy!

"I help, I help!"

So Jungkook let you feed Yoongi bites of pancakes, which he chewed carefully and swallowed under your direction.

After breakfast, Jimin pulled Yoongi's hands away from his mouth. The second he was done eating, he had begun sucking on them again.

"Sweetie, that's yucky," he told him, picking him up. "Let's get your paci, and maybe get you into a diapie. Is that okay?"

Yoongi didn't protest; he didn't respond at all. His fingers had made his way back into his mouth, and with his free hand, he was playing with Jimin's earring.

"I help!" You said, trailing after Jimin up the stairs.

"Okay, my little helper," Jimin said as he placed Yoongi down on a changing mat. "Can you find a paci for your brother?"

"Mhm! I find it, Appa!"

Jimin booped Yoongi's nose and told him, "Appa will get everything ready, you stay right here, little one."

Yoongi babbled in response, his face lighting up when you came back over, pacifier in hand. He eagerly opened his mouth for the soother, not at all embarrassed as he had been the first time. He immediately went lax as he sucked, eyes fluttering shut.

He felt so calm and safe… warm, cared for… really warm, actually. Like when he got in a bath, or the warm ocean, or-

"Appa, Yoonie's peein'!"

"Oh, honey," Jimin cooed, dropping down the diapering supplies in favor of brushing back Yoongi's hair. "I'm sorry, baby boy, I didn't know you needed to go. I would have taken you to the potty first."

Yoongi just reached up and poked Jimin's cheek, giggling to himself as he finished up. Once he did, however, he started squirming uncomfortably in his wet pants.

"I know, love," Jimin murmured. "Appa will clean you right up, hmm?" Then, he asked you, "do you want to pick out new clothes for him, princess?"

"Yes!"

While you picked out a onesie for Yoongi, Jimin peeled off his wet pants and carefully cleaned him up with a baby wipe. He didn't fuss at all as Jimin diapered him, lying still and sucking on his pacifier.

"Arms up!" You told Yoongi as Jimin dressed him. "No kicking, Yoonie!"

Jimin chuckled and kissed you both on the head when Yoongi was fully dressed in his airplane-print onesie. "My perfect little babies."

Back downstairs, Hoseok was eager for a turn with his baby boy. "I have a bottle for you, prince."

Hoseok settled on the couch with Yoongi in his lap, and you next to him.

"Baba, I hold Yoonie's bottle for him since he's a wittle baby."

Hoseok chuckled and held Yoongi upright while you held the bottle to his lips. He happily began to drink it as Hoseok held onto his pacifier so he could have it once he was done.

Yoongi lolled his head against Hoseok as he drank, eyes opened and staring at his Baba. He wanted to tell him how safe and happy and relaxed he felt, but he was too little to find the words. So, when you pulled the empty bottle away from his mouth, Yoongi reached up and clumsily poked Hoseok's cheek.

"Lub Ba," he mumbled.

"You loved your bottle?" Hoseok asked. "I'm glad, cutie."

Yoongi shook his head, pointing more insistently at Hoseok. 

"He loves _you_ , Baba!" You translated, sticking Yoongi's pacifier back in his mouth.

Yoongi nodded, making a sound of approval. Hoseok smiled and kissed his forehead. "Baby boy, I love you, too."

"Yoonie, we play blocks again?"

Yoongi was even littler than last time, so he mostly just watched you play while sitting in Seokjin’s lap, giggling when you knocked the towers over.

"Again!" He shouted sometimes.

"Mmkay, I do it again, Yoonie! Watch!"

And he did; he loved watching his sister.

For lunch, your daddies made spaghetti! You and Yoongi both got really messy, because spaghetti was hard to eat.

"What do my little babies say to a bath, hmm?" Namjoon asked. 

"Bath!" You agreed. "I help wash Yoonie?"

Namjoon nodded. "Sure, baby. You can help shampoo his hair, how about that?"

Soon, you were both settled in the bubbly water in your bathing suits. Namjoon washed you, and then helped you to wash Yoongi. You brother giggled at the ticklish feeling, squealing when you washed under his arms.

"Silly baby," you said, booping some bubbles onto his nose.

After your bath, Jungkook changed Yoongi into a new diaper with your help, and put you into a pull up for naptime.

"Goodnight, lovies," he murmured, kissing each of you on the forehead.

"Night, Daddy," you yawned.

"Nigh, Da-ee!"

You giggled as Jungkook left the room, pulling Yoongi close to you.

"Go sleep now, Yoonie," you told him.

He nodded, snuggling against you, and you both fell asleep feeling safe and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am not really writing in order and requests are currently on hold until 1. I finish what I have waiting or 2. I get my life together; whichever occurs first 🤣🤭


	144. Chapter 144

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then for Jimin, a spankie time that turns out a bit bothering down there.  
> So he has his very first spankie time (with Jungkook spanking) and after it he is all red and squirmie. The man concludes that he need a new pull up but is too shy to ask after his punishment (as it already happened to Y/N to wet herself during spankies). But when he undresses Jimin he sees that the little boy is hard. Not knowing what to do and a bit panicked he goes to ask help to others. Namjoon takes it in hands and goes to Jimin. Namjoon tells him that they give him alone time, explains to him what he is allowed to do and touch when he is little and tells him that he can come get them after he is done.  
> Later that day when he is big Jimin remembers what happened and goes to apologise to Jungkook. He admits his spanking kink to the others and tell them that it's better not to spank him when little. Jungkook takes him apart and tells him he'd spank him while big if he wants and ... sexy time (detailed or not as you want because I know it's quite long already)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing how requests are submitted; details will be in the following "chapter".
> 
> This chapter contains:  
> Jimin becoming aroused sexually while in littlespace, Namjoon having a sex talk with him, Jungkook spanking him sexually while big, and light dom/sub, dom/sub undertones.

"Park Jimin, that was a very bad thing to do."

Jimin froze with his hand in the air, the marker he had used to color on the throw pillow in the living room still in it.

"Sowwy, Daddy," he mumbled, pouting and looking guilty.

Jungkook shook his head, leaning down and taking the marker from Jimin. He capped it and set it on the coffee table before sitting on the couch and patting his lap.

"We've let you get away with a lot, baby, but you knew better than to color on the couch cushion. Come here, you're getting a spanking."

Jimin pouted and shook his head. "No spankies!"

Jungkook raised his eyebrows. "Would you like ten instead of five?"

Jimin shook his head. "No, Daddy."

"Then come here."

Reluctantly, Jimin trudged over to Jungkook and laid himself over his lap, squirming as Jungkook pulled his pants down to reveal his bum, padded under his pull up.

"Count for me, prince."

_Smack._

"One!"

_Smack. Smack._

"Two! Three!"

_Smack._

Jimin began to wiggle on Jungkook's lap, whimpering. "F-four, Daddy!"

_Smack._

"Five!"

Jungkook gathered Jimin into his arms and kissed his nose while rubbing his back. "There we go, love. All is forgiven. You took your spankies so well."

"Daddy," Jimin whined, still squirming in Jungkook's lap.

"Is your butt sore, honey? Why are you wiggling?"

Jimin shook his head. "Not sowe."

"No?" Jungkook thought to the time you had peed in your pull up while being spanked. "Did you pee, sweetheart? Do you need to be changed?"

Jimin’s cheeks grew flushed and he shook his head, clutching the front of Jungkook's shirt as he wiggled.

Jungkook sighed, standing up and bringing Jimin with him. "It's okay, prince. Your punishment is over. You don't have to be afraid to tell Daddy what you need."

But when Jungkook laid Jimin down on the changing mat upstairs, he found that Jimin had been telling the truth. His pull up was dry, but he was hard, straining against the padded fabric.

"Oh, Jiminie," Jungkook mumbled, quickly redressing the red-faced boy. "Lovie, it's okay. I'm sorry. Daddy thought you were wet. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Jimin's lower lip trembled and he glanced up at Jungkook. "Feels funny, Daddy."

Jungkook didn't know what to do, what to say. He cleared his throat and brushed back Jimin's hair gently. "It's gonna be okay, prince. Wait here for just a second, okay?"

When Jimin nodded in agreement, Jungkook left the room and knocked on Namjoon’s door. "Hyung. Hyung, I need help!"

"What's wrong?" Namjoon threw open the door, eyes wide.

"Hyung, Jimin's hard and he's little and I don't know what to do-"

"Slow down, Jungkook-ah," Namjoon soothed, rubbing his shoulders. "I thought you were _hurt_ , fuck."

"Sorry, hyung," Jungkook mumbled.

"It's alright. Can you explain to me again, maybe a bit slower?"

Jungkook nodded. "I punished Jimin for coloring on a pillow and then after I got done, he was squirming a lot so I thought he needed a change." Jungkook paused. "But he wasn't wet. He was hard, and I didn't know what to do or say so I just told him to wait and I came to get you." Jungkook's eyes went wide as he realized, "shit, he's probably upset!"

Namjoon pressed a kiss to Jungkook's forehead and assured him, "I'll go talk to him, Jungkook-ah. Let hyung handle it."

In his room, Jimin sat on the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Dada," he whispered when Namjoon came in. "M'I in twouble?"

Namjoon shook his head, joining the boy on his bed. "You aren't in trouble, little one. Dada just wanted to talk about what happened."

"My pee-pee felt funny and Daddy th-thinks m'gross," Jimin lamented softly.

"No, no, baby boy," Namjoon soothed him, running his fingers through Jimin's hair. "No one thinks you're gross at all. It's okay. It's perfectly normal."

Jimin shook his head. "Not 'posed to happen when m'little…"

Namjoon ruffled Jimin's hair. "Well, it might happen sometimes, even if you're little, bub. But that's okay. It doesn't make you gross." Namjoon sighed, choosing his next words carefully. "You're allowed to take care of it, even if you're little, baby."

"Take cawe of it?" Jimin looked at him owlishly.

Namjoon nodded. "If it feels funny and gets hard like that again, you can touch it like when you're big and make it go away." He rubbed Jimin's shoulders and explained, "you just have to be alone when you do it, sweetheart, daddies can't help you with it when you're little."

"Cause m'gross?" Jimin asked; not hurt, just factual.

Namjoon shook his head and leaned in to kiss Jimin's forehead. "You aren't gross, lovebug. Daddies just can't touch you there when you're little. When we do grown up things together, that means everyone has to be a grown up, okay? Little boys can touch themselves, but daddies won't. Do you understand, honey?"

Jimin nodded. "Understand, Dada."

Namjoon sighed with relief. "Did it go away, prince, or do you need some alone time?"

Jimin blushed and ducked his head, mumbling, "went away cause I was scared daddies thought I was yucky."

Namjoon chuckled and pulled Jimin close, smooching his cheeks. "My little boy isn't yucky! My little boy is so perfect and sweet!"

Jimin giggled as Namjoon tickled him, continuing to leave kisses all over his face. "Silly, Dada!"

Of course, Namjoon had informed everyone else of the talk he had with Jimin. So when Jimin was big later on, he was hesitant, to say the least, to join you all in the lounge for a movie.

"I'm really sorry, guys. I uh… I should have told you."

"Told us what?" Seokjin asked. "Don't apologize, Jimin-ah."

Jimin cleared his throat, staring down at the floor. "I really like being spanked," he mumbled. "I thought that maybe it wouldn't affect me that way when I'm little, but… uh… clearly it does. So I think it would be best if you don't spank me anymore."

"Aw, Jiminie," Hoseok cooed. "It's okay, don't be embarrassed. We all have our kinks."

Jimin sighed with relief, nodding. "I-I think I'm still gonna skip out on movie night." Jimin accidentally made eye contact with Jungkook, blushing bright red. "I uh, wanna practice that new dance."

Jimin scurried from the room before anyone could protest.

It didn't take long for Jungkook to come after him to his bedroom. Needless to say, Jimin stayed on his bed, avoiding eye contact as the younger crept into the room.

"Done practicing?" He asked, no bite in his tone.

"Jungkook, I'm really sorry about what happened. That was totally inappropriate, and it must have made you so uncomfortable."

Jungkook shrugged. "Listen, hyung," he murmured. "I want absolutely nothing to do with your dick when you're little. But," he cast a sly smile in Jimin's direction. "I wouldn't be opposed to spanking you when you're big if _that's_ the reaction I get."

"Jungkook!" Jimin scolded, squirming on the spot.

Jungkook giggled, reaching out and threading his fingers together with Jimin's. "I love you, babe. I wanna make you feel good. If you like being spanked, I'll do it."

Jimin felt excitement coiling in his gut, and he squeezed Jungkook's hand. "Are you sure?"

Jungkook nodded, eyes growing dark. "I'm also pretty sure that skipping out on movie night to come hide up in your room was _very_ rude," he quipped. "So why don't you come lie over my knee?"

Jimin's eyes went wide. He didn't know Jungkook had meant _now_. But he hesitated only a second before letting go of Jungkook's hand in favor of scrambling onto his lap, ass in the air.

"There we go, hyung," Jungkook hummed, rubbing his hand over Jimin's ass through his shorts. "Can you pick a safeword for me?"

Jimin breathed out, "pickles."

"Okay, baby." 

Jungkook slid down Jimin's shorts and underwear, beginning to run his hand over his bare bottom.

"I'm gonna start now, hyungie."

"O-okay," Jimin squeaked, cock already twitching with excitement. " _Oh, fuck_ ," he gasped as Jungkook landed the first smack.

"Good?" Jungkook asked, rubbing the sting away.

Jimin nodded vigorously, wiggling his ass. "More, more. You can… harder."

"Fuck," Jungkook groaned, smacking his other cheek. "Affects you so nice, baby. Makes such a-" _Smack. Smack._ "Such a mess outta you."

Jimin whimpered, grinding his now-hard cock down against Jungkook's leg. "Please, feels so good," he moaned, all shame lost.

"Of course, babe," Jungkook cooed. _Smack. Smack. Smack._ "Want you to feel good." _Smack._ "You gonna hump my leg till you come, Min? Gonna come all over my jeans just from some-" _Smack._ "Spanking?"

Jimin was drooling by then, his hips pistoning in a steady motion, dick rubbing raw against the fabric of Jungkook's jeans. Jungkook could feel the precome soaking onto his thigh, even through the thick fabric.

_Smack. Smack._ "Gotta answer me, baby. Gotta make sure you're okay." He waited for Jimin to respond, rubbing his red cheeks gently.

"Yuh-Yes. M'okay. I'm so close. Please, Jungkookie, please," he babbled, still grinding desperately against Jungkook's thigh. 

_Smack._ "There we go, baby." _Smack, smack, smack_. "That's it."

"I'm gonna-"

_Smack._ "Go ahead, hyungie. You can come, it's alright."

He did, with one last stinging slap to his raw asscheeks. He moaned as he spurted all over himself and Jungkook's pants, rocking his hips through it until he was oversensitive.

"Fuck," he cursed as Jungkook pulled him up into his lap, kissing his swollen, drooly lips gently.

"You okay?" Jungkook asked, wiping the drool away with his sleeve. "Was it good?"

Jimin nodded, resting his head on Jungkook's shoulder. "Really good. So good, Jungkookie. Thank you."

Jungkook kissed his temple and assured him, "you don't have to thank me. I like making you feel good." Smirking, he lifted Jimin up, standing and heading for the bathroom door. "Let's get you in a warm bath with salts, and I'll rub cream on after. I don't think it'll be good if you can't sit for our interview tomorrow."

" _Jungkook_ ," Jimin complained, cheeks flushing.

"What? I'm helping, hyung!" He said as he set Jimin down on the closed toilet lid.

"I appreciate it, Jungkook. Do you want me to, uh?" He gestured vaguely at Jungkook's crotch.

Jungkook shook his head, leaning over and brushing back Jimin's hair as the tub filled. He kissed Jimin succinctly. "I'm okay, babe. This was about you. Just wanted to make you feel good."

"You did," Jimin whispered breathlessly. "So good, Jungkook."

And Jungkook continued to make him feel good, and loved, and needed, as he joined him in the bath and cuddled him close, peppering kisses everywhere he could reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing how requests are submitted; details will be in the following "chapter".


	145. Announcement

After some careful consideration, based on how I have been writing since my car accident, I am going to be changing how requests work.

For now, this is temporary. I am going to try out this new system to see if it works better for me.

Protocol will be as follows:

I will open requests for a set amount of time by announcing this in the form of a chapter: ie, "requests are now open from now until "x o'clock on x date, EST".

During this time, leave any requests you have in the comments.

Once requests are closed (at the time specified), I will begin working on the compiled requests in no specific order and post them as I finish them.

Once I finish that batch of requests, I will open up requests to compile a new batch of them to work on.

For now, I am finishing up what I already have and then I will open requests again for the next round. 

I'm not sure if this is how others do their requests, but. I'm going to give it a try and go from there.


	146. Chapter 146

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi. I would like to Do a request if you are Not to flodded in them. Something like Namjoon gets extremly overworked and the hate gets to him a Little bit more than He thought it would and then He like goes into the nursery to play with y/n but she isnt there and die to the many plushies He accedentaly fals into littlespace and the boys and big y/n find him and playtime and cuddles the Rest of the day.  
> Thank you in advance and I hope you are doing Well again."

Namjoon slammed his laptop shut, running his fingers through his hair.

He didn't know why he had let himself fall down the comment rabbit-hole again, reading comments from antis who hated him. He knew that it shouldn't matter, that it was dumb to even acknowledge it…

But sometimes, it still got to him.

"Baby?"

He knocked on your door and pushed it open, hoping that you were little. Maybe taking care of you would put him back in daddyspace, take away all those negative thoughts running through his head.

But your room was empty.

Namjoon found himself sliding to the floor, settling in a pile of your many toys and stuffies. Maybe you had just left really quick, and you would be right back. He should just wait for you.

He felt the soft fur of a stuffed koala on his arm, and he reached out to touch it, sighing at the texture. It was really, really nice and soft.

"Maybe I… can hug this until y/n gets here," he mumbled to himself, pulling the koala into his arms.

He squeezed the stuffie in his arms, burying his face in the soft fur and inhaling. It smelled like you, which was comforting. He hugged the stuffie even tighter, beginning to rock in place.

Why hadn't you come back yet? Did you not want to be around him? Was he bad?

"Am I bad, koala?"

Namjoon made the stuffie shake its head, and he sighed with relief.

"Glad m'not bad, kwala…"

"Joon, where the hell have you-"

Yoongi froze mid sentence in the doorway, holding his hand out to stop you and Jungkook from stepping into the room. 

"Give me a second. Don't come in," he mumbled, shutting the door behind him and leaving you and Jungkook out in the hall, protesting and confused.

Namjoon's breathing picked up at the sight of his hyung, clinging desperately to the koala. He felt _weird_. Floaty, like his limbs weren't his own. His head was muddled and confused.

"Joon-ah, don't cry."

Yoongi knelt down and began wiping Namjoon's tears away gently. Was that why his face felt wet? When had he started crying? His lower lip wobbled as Yoongi looked him over.

"You don't have to cry, honey, it's okay."

Why was his hyung talking to him like everybody talked to you and Taehyung and Jimin and Yoongi when they were little? He was a big boy, wasn't he?

"Feel funny," he whispered, surprised at how soft and uneven his voice sounded.

"Yeah?" Yoongi reached out and ruffled Namjoon's hair. "Feel small? All fluttery and floaty inside?" 

Namjoon nodded. That was exactly how he felt!

"That's okay, sweetheart," Yoongi murmured, pulling Namjoon into a hug. "You just relax and let yourself feel it. We're gonna take care of you, don't you worry about a thing."

"Take care… of me?" Namjoon asked, shyly pointing to himself.

Yoongi nodded, kissing the top of his head. "Of course. We're going to take care of our little boy."

Namjoon's heart fluttered. "L-little? Me?"

Yoongi nodded. "The littlest boy I've ever seen," he said, booping Namjoon's nose. "You didn't know, baby?"

Namjoon shook his head. "Uhm… felt really sad… was looking at mean stuff online… came to find Mom-"

Yoongi brushed back his hair, not reacting the slightest to Namjoon's slip-up. "You came here to find Mommy?"

Namjoon nodded, blushing prettily. "Thought she would be little an' I could take care of her and feel better… but she no here."

Yoongi hummed softly, rubbing his back. "And then what happened, bub?"

"Uhm… felt the kwala on my arm… felt nice and soft… wanted to hug it 'cause I didn't have anybody to give me real hugs… then I started feeling funny."

"Oh, my little love." Yoongi made a point to squeeze Namjoon a little tighter. "You have so many people who want to give you real hugs, baby, I promise. You're going to get so many cuddles that you'll be begging us to stop."

Namjoon giggled. "You mean it?"

"I mean it, honey bear. Do you want to go see everybody now, hmm?"

Namjoon wiggled in Yoongi's arms, nodding. He wanted lots of cuddles! "Can bring kwala?" He asked.

Yoongi nodded, taking Namjoon's hand. "Of course, baby boy. You can play with any toys you want, okay?"

Namjoon sighed softly as Yoongi led him towards the door. "M'kay, Papa."

"We have a little boy here in need of hugs," Yoongi explained as he opened the door, before you or Jungkook could tell him off for throwing you out into the hall.

Jungkook's mouth formed an "o" as Yoongi led Namjoon into the hall, clutching his stuffie and trying to hide his pink cheeks behind it.

"Oh, sweetie," you cooed. "Can I give you a hug?" 

Namjoon nodded. "P'ease, Mommy," he whispered, barely audible.

"Oh, you're so cute," you murmured, hugging him tightly and kissing his head. Yoongi, now that his hands were free, started quickly typing something on his phone.

"Can I hug you, too, prince?" Jungkook asked when you and Namjoon separated.

Namjoon smiled and wrapped his arms around Jungkook without hesitation. "Hugs, Daddy."

When you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket, you knew that Yoongi had been texting the group chat, probably to give the boys downstairs a warning that Namjoon had slipped.

"Your daddies are cooking dinner downstairs," Yoongi said gently. "Are you hungry, baby?"

Namjoon nodded, arms still wrapped around Jungkook. "Hungry, Papa."

You smiled and nodded towards the stairs. "Let's go get some food in that little tummy then, hmm?"

Namjoon giggled, but made no move to let go of Jungkook.

"Do you want me to carry you, bub?" He asked softly.

Namjoon looked up, biting his lip. "S'okay?"

Jungkook kissed Namjoon's forehead, assuring him, "of course it's okay. Up we go!"

He lifted Namjoon up with ease, and you all paraded down the stairs into the dining room, where the other boys were getting ready for dinner.

"Hey, baby," Taehyung greeted Namjoon as if he was little every day. He leaned over and ruffled his hair. "Who's your friend, hmm?"

Namjoon clung to you when Jungkook placed him down, staring around at all the new faces in the room. "He's a kwala," he said.

"Just like Koya, hmm?" Hoseok asked.

Namjoon nodded, face lighting up. "Like Koya, Baba!"

Seokjin looked ready to ascend into the sky at Namjoon's cuteness. "Do you want what the grown ups are eating, little one? Or would you like some mac and cheese?"

Namjoon shuffled his feet and asked shyly, "can I have mac and cheese? Pretty please, Da?"

Seokjin smiled. "Of course, baby. Go sit down and I'll bring it to you."

Jimin patted the seat next to him, between him and Hoseok. "Come sit down here, sweetie."

"Here's some juice." Taehyung handed him a sippy cup as he slid into the seat between the two men.

"Thank you," Namjoon whispered, drinking some.

If Namjoon felt all eyes on him throughout the meal, watching him messily eat his macaroni, he didn't mention it. He just preened every time his mommy or his daddies would praise him, and accepted help when Jimin offered it. After the meal, Hoseok carefully wiped his face and hands with a damp paper towel. 

"What would you like to play, angel?" Taehyung asked, taking his hand as you all drifted into the living room.

Namjoon's eyes went wide, as if finally realizing just how many toys they had in the house for the first time. And really, it was his first time seeing it from a little perspective. There were so many options!

"Mm… superheroes! And blocks, and colors? And dolls! And play dough?"

You giggled at his enthusiasm. "Anything else, bub?" You teased him.

Namjoon nodded eagerly, though. "Legos! And dress up and puzzles and Nintendo and stickers!"

"It sounds like we're going to have a busy night," Jungkook grinned. 

Namjoon pulled out the superhero and doll toys first, handing them out to everyone. "Play wiff me please?" He asked.

"Buddy," Seokjin assured him, "we will play with you all night if you want."

"We love you, Joonie," Hoseok murmured, pulling Namjoon into his lap as you all sat down to play. "We're so glad you're able to relax like this."

Namjoon nodded, swinging his Superman around in the air. "Didn't mean to be little at first, but m'glad I am! Having lots of fun wiff daddies and Mommy."

Jimin made his Spiderman jump from surface to surface, making noises to imitate him launching webs. "We're having fun with you too, Joonbug."

Namjoon giggled at the nickname, wiggling in place. “Joonbug?”

Hoseok nodded, booping his nose. “That’s you, baby boy. Like a June Bug, but you’re _Joonbug_!”

Namjoon squealed with laughter, pointing over to the Nintendo. “Play?”

“Of course, lovie. What game do you want?” You asked him.

As Namjoon raced everyone in Mario Kart, Yoongi slid behind him and pulled him into his lap.

"I want you to know that you can be little anytime you want, baby boy," Yoongi murmured.

“Really, Papa?” Namjoon asked, still focused on the game.

“Really, Jimin assured him, ruffling his hair.

Namjoon made play dough crabs of every single color, and colored in a pirate coloring book. You all dressed up as princesses and took pictures together, played with blocks and legos, and did a puzzle together. By the time you had moved on to sticker books, Namjoon was wilting like a little flower.

"Someone looks sleepy," you murmured.

Namjoon shook his head, clutching the sticker book close. "No bed. Please, Mommy."

"But you're tired, lovie," Yoongi reminded him as Namjoon yawned.

Namjoon fiddled with the sticker book and said, "don't wanna go to sleep 'cause I don't wanna have to be big an' uhm… an' talk about it."

"Sweetie," Hoseok reached out and rubbed his back. "You can stay little as long as you need to. If you wake up little again tomorrow, that's perfectly fine."

Seokjin nodded. "We'll be right here to take care of you, baby."

"And you already explained to me why you slipped, Joonbug," Yoongi whispered. "So I can tell everyone else, and you won't have to explain all over again, okay?"

Namjoon nodded slowly, taking all the information in. "Will… will you tuck me in?" He asked.

Taehyung gasped, bringing his hand to his chest. "I can't believe my little boy would think we could ever send him to bed without tucking him in!"

Scandalized, you added, "and giving him night night hugs and kisses!"

Namjoon giggled, hiding behind his sticker book. "Can… can you stay with me till I fall asleep, Da?"

Seokjin smiled and kissed Namjoon's cheek. "I'll stay with you the whole night, bub. That way if you're little in the morning, I'll be right there with you, okay?"

Namjoon finally relaxed, nodding. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned back against Seokjin. "Guess we can go sleeps, Da."

Jungkook chuckled. "Don't fall asleep yet, baby."

"Daddy's right," you chided softly. "Da needs to help you potty and brush teeth, okay?"

Namjoon nodded, still not opening his eyes. "M'comfy here, though…"

Eventually, you all coaxed Namjoon awake enough to give you all hugs and kisses before Seokjin took him upstairs. He helped him to get ready for bed, tucking him in and curling up beside him.

"I'm so proud of you, love," Seokjin whispered, holding him close.

"Proud?" Namjoon asked.

"Mhm." Seokjin kissed his forehead. "Proud of you for letting yourself relax and be vulnerable with us. We'll always be here to take care of you, prince."

Namjoon was already snoring softly, dreaming of the day's events, feeling safe and happy as he played with his mommy and daddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already such a sucker for Coldplay, so the boys covering Fix You last night? I damn ascended. Beautiful.


	147. Chapter 147

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd love to see a valentines chapter where the mc is making cards for all of the boys but since there's 7 of them it takes a long time to do so the boys are worried about why she is spending so long in her room alone when she's little so one of them (or multiple) decide to go and see what's up with her but all they get in return is her screaming "No!" and a stuffie thrown at them. They manage to see that she's not distressed or doing anything bad so they let her be alone for a little bit longer figuring maybe she just wants some alone time and then when she's near the end of her card making she wants to make the cards all pretty with some paint and glitter but realizes she's not supposed to use those by herself when she's little so she finishes up one of the boys card the best she can and then goes and gets him so he can help her with the glitter and paint. Then just really cute fluff after when she shows all of the cards to her daddies - reliving them of the worry and stress they had before."

You hummed, kicking your legs in the air as you drew a big heart on one of the cards. “Pink, pink, pink for Da!”

You moved onto the next one. “Green, green, green for Tou-san!”

“Baby?” At the sound of a knock at the door, you quickly grabbed all the cards and shoved them behind you.

“Get out, get _out_!” You screeched, throwing multiple stuffies at Jimin and Yoongi as they tried to come in the room.

“Hey!” Jimin protested. “Stop, baby! Stop!”

“We’re leaving, okay?” Yoongi added, grabbing Jimin and shutting the door behind them.

“What are you doing in there?” Jimin asked through the door.

“It’s a surprise! Can’t tell!”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Yoongi asked.

“M’sure, Papa! Please go away now,” you added sweetly.

The boys continued to try and check on you throughout the day, but you were very busy! Valentine’s Day cards were hard to make, and you had to make _seven_ of them, plus ones for Usagi and Yeontan. After all, you didn’t want them to feel left out.

“Honey, can you please come downstairs for a bit?” Namjoon tried later on. “We really miss our little girl.”

“No, Dada! I’m busy!”

Jungkook even tried to bribe you, “little one, if you come out, I’ll give you candy!”

“I can’t, Daddy!”

It wasn’t until you were nearly finished with all the cards that you realized something: you couldn’t have valentines without glitter on them! But after the last time you had used glitter unsupervised, well… you needed one of the boys to help you anytime you took out the sparkly substance.

Huffing, you gathered up the Valentine’s and tried to hide them behind your back as you crept down the stairs. “Daddies?”

Hoseok was the first to pop up, looking relieved to see you. “Honey! Are you okay? Gonna come play with us now?”

You shook your head. “Need help… wanna use glitter.... But you can’t see what it’s for!”

All the boys exchanged concerned looks. 

“Honey, don’t you remember what happened the last time we let you use glitter without supervision?” Yoongi asked warily.

You nodded. “I’ll be really, really careful this time!” You bargained. “I promise.”

Namjoon sighed and finally caved. “Okay, baby, you can use glitter, but you have to stay at the dining room table.”

“And you come get us the second anything spills or if you need help or-”

“I _will_ , Da, I promise!”

You ran off to get your glitter, spreading all the tubes out on the dining room table. You decided to finish Taehyung's card first, and then maybe he could help you finish the others so you didn’t make a mess!

“Tou-san!” You shouted as soon as the glue on his card was dry. “Can you come here?”

“Are you alright, ba-” Taehyung broke into a smile as he saw all your valentines spread over the table. “Is this what you were working on all day, princess?”

You nodded, shyly holding out the only one that you had finished. “This one is for you.”

Taehyung looked it over, opening it up and reading the message inside. “Angel, this is so sweet. Thank you,” he cooed, pulling you into a tight hug and kissing your hair. Do you want to give your other daddies their cards, too?”

You shook your head, pointing to them. “Gotta put the glitter on. Thought Tou-san might wanna help.”

Taehyung grinned and slid into the seat next to you. “Of course, love. Let’s roll your sleeves up, hmm?” He suggested when he saw the arm of your shirt almost smear right into a puddle of glue.

“That’s why I need your help, Tou-san! Daddies know how to not make a mess.”

You and Taehyung finished up all your daddies valentines, and Usagi’s and Yeontan’s (who were, in fact, very uninterested in the cards once they realized that they were just _paper_ , not food or treats).

“Daddies!” You shouted as you barrelled into the living room, your arms overflowing with cards. “Made you valentines!”

“Did you, baby?” Seokjin asked. “How sweet!”

You handed out the cards one by one, giving each of your daddies a kiss as you did so. “Wanted all my daddies to be my valentines this year,” you explained as they looked over the cards.

“You’re so precious,” Hoseok murmured. “Thank you, baby girl.”

“We love them,” Yoongi added.

“I’m going to hang mine up in my room,” Jimin told you.

You absolutely beamed. Then, you turned to Jungkook. “Daddy, you said if I come out of my room, I get candy! Can I have candy since I came out now?”

Jungkook smirked. “I dunno… we’ve been waiting _so_ long to see our baby. Maybe we ate all the candy already!”

You giggled and shook your head. “Nooooooo!”

Namjoon snuck from the room, returning with a big, pink heart-shaped box. “Here you go, sweetheart. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

You squealed with delight, opening the box to find it filled with chocolates! You popped one into your mouth before offering some to your daddies.

After you had all eaten some candy, Hoseok pulled you into his lap. “You made our Valentine’s Day very special, angel. Thank you.”

You blushed and told your daddies, “you make my every day special. Love you, daddies.”

“We love you, baby,” they replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why it's taking the insurance so long to list my car as a total loss... they had me empty all my stuff and take my plates, release the car to them. But before I go and get the car I will be getting from my brother in law I just want the documentation that my car is 100% being totaled. Because knowing my luck, I will go get the other car and then they will decide to fix my car, and then I'll be paying insurance on two piece of shit 2006 deathmobiles instead of one.


	148. Chapter 148

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It would be rlly great if you can write a chapter where reader has OCD;  
> she obsessively keeps all her toys organised, in sections and needs her food done specifically like everything in sevens or sandwhiches cut the same way always :< she can never color in with the color green or she feels funny in her stomach for the rest of the day. i always have to clap my hands the moment the fridge door closes- so include that too pls? just like a compilation of how they manage her, help her and how they get little taehyung to understand why she has a full panic attack if he messes up her things/tries to help her stop. i've always wanted someone to treat the things i do as normal or as just part of me, but thats not really the case. ANYWAY. thank you. :`)"

"No, Taehyungie!" You screeched, grabbing the turtle stuffie away from him. "That doesn't go there!"

Taehyung pouted, pointing at where all your stuffies were lined up in a row. "I was putting it with the other green ones, sissy."

"Doesn't go with the green ones, you mumbled, placing it between the dolphin and the Nemo fish. "Goes with the sea animals."

Taehyung huffed just in time for Namjoon to survey the situation. "Taehyungie, baby, we've talked about this. I know you were trying to help, but your sister needs things done a certain way or she feels yucky inside. Remember?"

Taehyung nodded, glancing at you. "Don't want you to feel yucky," he whispered.

You nodded. "Don't wanna feel yucky, either."

"Let's go have lunch, babies," Namjoon said. "Baba made sandwiches."

You felt anxiety creeping up as you wandered into the dining room. What if your sandwich wasn't cut up right? You didn't want to be annoying, but you just couldn't eat it if it was cut into squares. Luckily, Hoseok placed your sandwich in front of you, cut into neat triangles.

"There you go, sweetie. Good?"

You nodded. "Twiangles. Thank you, Baba."

Next to your sandwich sat four carrot sticks and three cucumber slices. You counted them three times to be sure; even numbers for warm colors and odd numbers for cool colors. But everything had to be in sevens.

"Sissy, trade you a cucumber for a carrot," Taehyung offered, gesturing at his plate where his vegetables sat, not in sevens, not according to your color system.

You shook your head. "No, it's not right."

"Taehyung," Jungkook said firmly. "If you want more carrots, I'll get you some. Let your sister have her plate the way she likes it, please."

Taehyung pouted but nodded, shoving a cucumber into his mouth.

When you heard the boys close the fridge in the kitchen, you dropped your sandwich to clap your hands together. The boys didn't mention it; not even when the fridge opened and closed again, and you did the same thing.

_Claps have to happen twice,_ you had explained to them once. _The fridge only claps once when it closes. That's wrong._

Lunch went smoothly; the boys had made sure that everything was safe for you. But after lunch, they left you to color at the table with Taehyung.

The first issue was that Taehyung messed up your crayons. They _had_ to be lined up in color order, but he just put them down all willy-nilly, and it made you twitch. The second issue was that Taehyung got annoyed with the way you colored. 

"Sissy, grass is green, not blue!" Taehyung, not thinking, reached over to help you fill your grass in.

"No!" You screamed as you saw your light blue grass turning green. You started crying, your breath coming in sharp spurts. "No green! No green!"

"Baby!" Yoongi came rushing into the room, pulling you into his lap. "Hey, hey. Breathe with me, honey, it's okay."

While Yoongi tried to calm you from your panic with even breathing and a back rub, Seokjin had a stern talk with Taehyung about only coloring on his _own_ paper.

Once you were able to regulate your breathing, Taehyung came over to you and kissed your cheek. "I really sorry," he whispered. "Forgot that green crayons make your tummy feel yucky."

"S'okay," you croaked as Yoongi rocked you in place. "My fault. Shouldn't be like this. Shouldn't be a big deal."

"Love," Jimin cooed, brushing back your hair. "It isn't your fault. You can't help how you react to these things."

"But-"

"No," Jungkook said firmly. "You can't control your OCD. But we _can_ control how we do things so that you are comfortable. Let us help you, baby, and don't apologize, please."

"I try to do better at remembering," Taehyung added. "Wanna make sissy comfy, always."

You managed a watery smile as Namjoon wiped away the last of your tears. "Thank you," you whispered. "Thank you for not making me feel like, uhm. Like a weirdo."

"You aren't a weirdo," Yoongi assured you. "We love everything about you, baby. All your little quirks."

"And we always will," Hoseok added with a soft smile.

"I took away the picture," Jimin explained softly. "Do you want to start a new one?"

"Promise I won't touch yours," Taehyung said sheepishly.

You nodded, kissing Taehyung's cheek before scooting back over to your crayons. Someone had fixed them for you, and they were lined up in rainbow order next to a new coloring page. This time, Taehyung kept his crayons on his own paper.

You were grateful that the boys accepted you how you were and never tried to change you. They always made sure to make life as easy on you as possible, even when your mind made you do things that were out of your control. But still, the boys would always love you, just the way you were.


	149. Chapter 149

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "First Yoongi, corner times and wet pants.  
> So he is supposed to be in corner time but he comes to Y/N and she is like "shouldn't you be in the corner Yoonie?" but then he comes closer and answers by showing the big wet stain on his pants. Everytime he has corner times it's always the same thing, they end up with a puddle in the corner no matter who put him there. So they try to bring him potty before the corner time, it doesn't work, they try pull ups, they leak, they try bigger diapers, as soon as Yoonie is wet he starts crying his heart out for a change. They then talk to big Yoongi and discover that he is just scared of being left alone. After that corner times are always with a caregiver or his Kumamon plushie that tells story (if you agree that he has one of course)."

"Mommy?"

You sighed, not looking up from your phone. "Aren't you supposed to be in the time out corner, Yoongi? I told you to wait until someone came to get you."

"Mommy, please," Yoongi whispered, tone so sad and scared that you looked up immediately. Yoongi was picking at his sweatpants, a big, wet stain over the crotch.

"Oh, love," you murmured. "Let's get you cleaned up, hmm?"

As you gave Yoongi his bath, you made sure to tell him, "you can come and get someone during time out if you need the potty, sweetie. Especially if it's an emergency. You don't have to wait until you have an accident, baby."

And when Yoongi hummed a "yes, Mommy" in response, you figured that was the end of it.

But the following week, when Hoseok put him in time out, Yoongi had another accident. 

And a few days later, when Jungkook put him in the corner? Wet pants again.

"Bub," Namjoon murmured. "We've told you to come get us if you need to pee during time out. It's okay; we'll always let you go. You don't have to be afraid to ask."

"Yes, Dada."

Next time, Jimin made a point to take Yoongi to the bathroom before putting him in the corner. However, Yoongi only managed a few dribbles on the potty, saying that he didn't need to go. Then he once again came looking for Jimin with wet pants.

Pull ups? They leaked.

Diapers? Yoongi started wailing once he wet, begging to be changed.

And of course, none of you wanted your little boy to get a rash, so you took him out of time out to change him.

"Yoongi, honey," Seokjin begged him. "Please tell us why you keep having accidents in time out."

"Is it on purpose?" Taehyung asked. "Are you trying to get out of punishment by peeing your pants?"

At that, Yoongi burst into tears. "Not on purpose!" He wailed. "Not a bad boy, m'sorry, m'sorry. No mean it! No mean to pee!"

"Baby," you murmured, hugging him close. "It's okay, don't cry. We believe you, honey. Shh, shh."

"Mommy, m'sorry."

You kissed the top of his head and assured him, "it's okay, prince. Everything is alright."

Yoongi sniffled, promising, "w-won't do it again."

The next time Yoongi was put in time out, Seokjin took him to pee first and made sure he had a diaper on. And lo and behold, Yoongi didn't start crying for a change!

"Prince," Jungkook came to collect him. "Your time out is over. You didn't have an accident, baby! Good job!"

But Yoongi looked down at the floor and whispered, "had a accident… Didn't wanna be bad so I didn't tell you."

It broke your heart when you found a red, itchy rash as you went to change him.

"Oh, my little love," you murmured, kissing his forehead. "I wish we knew what was going on."

You all finally agreed to ask Yoongi when he was big.

He blushed, staring down at the floor. "I get scared," he admitted. "When I'm left alone when I'm little. Scared enough to, uh. To pee my pants, I guess."

"Oh, hyungie," Taehyung cooed, barrelling into him for a hug. "Don't be embarrassed, it's alright."

"Cut it out, Tae," Yoongi mumbled, half-heartedly trying to pull away. "It's embarrassing."

"Oppa, it's not," you insisted. "It's okay to have separation anxiety. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

Yoongi shrugged, finally leaning into Taehyung’s embrace. "I guess I just… get worried that you might get really mad at me for being bad and just… leave me there and never come back."

"We would never do that, hyung," Hoseok murmured. "I promise."

"I know that!" Yoongi grumbled. "It's when I'm little that I don't understand…"

"What if someone sat with you in time out? Stayed in the same room with you?" Seokjin suggested.

Yoongi nodded. "We could try that."

So the next time Yoongi got in trouble while little, you not only sat in the room with him, but you also let him bring his Kumamon stuffie with him to hug if he got scared.

"I'm right here, bub," you reminded him. "So you don't need to be afraid, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy."

"And you tell me if you have an accident; it's okay. Mommy just wants to change you right away so you don't get a rash again."

"Yes, Mommy."

You sat in silence for a while, watching as Yoongi rocked in place, holding his Kumamon close.

"Mommy?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, baby boy?"

Yoongi sighed at the sound of your voice. "Just want make sure you still there."

"I'm right here, bub. I'm not going anywhere."

After another few minutes, he whispered again, "still here?"

"Yes, pretty. I'm right here. Just another minute and you're all done, okay?"

The minute passed quickly with Yoongi holding his Kumamon close.

"All done, prince, you did so well!"

Yoongi came barreling over and hugged you tight. "I didn't pee, Mommy! No accident!"

You kissed his head. "That's great, baby. Now we know, hmm? We just can't leave our little boy all alone. So someone will always stay with you in time out."

Yoongi nuzzled into your neck, nodding. "We play now?"

You chuckled, nodding. "Gotta let go of me first, lovie."

The boys were all relieved that you found a solution for Yoongi's time out accidents, and Yoongi didn't have to feel scared or alone anymore.


	150. Chapter 150

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I really like your story. Can I request one where Tae is little and has a real bad seizure but only MC and Jimin are home they have to take Tae to the hospital and take care of him maybe?"

“Here, baby, have some juice,” Jimin handed Taehyung his sippy and watched as he took a few swallows, pointing at his picture.

“See, Appa? It’s you and me and Mommy, just like today.”

You ruffled Taehyung’s hair as Jimin praised him, “that looks so good, sweetheart.”

“What you draw, Mommy?” Taehyung asked.

“I drew Yeontan!” You showed him your picture, and it made him squeal with delight.

“Looks like him, Mommy! Appa, what did you-”

Taehyung started stuttering, his hand clenching and unclenching around his sippy.

“Tae?” Jimin asked, cupping his cheek. “Hey, are you okay?”

Taehyung mumbled a garbled response before his eyes rolled back and he began seizing.

“Fuck,” you jumped up and helped Jimin lower Taehyung to the floor, lying him on his side. “You’re okay, love, we’re right here,” you assured him, brushing back his hair.

Jimin moved the chairs out of the way when Taehyung’s violent tremors caused his limbs to knock into them. The last thing either of you wanted was a bruised baby.

“We’ve got you,” Jimin murmured, rubbing Taehyung’s back as liquid poured from his mouth and puddled around his crotch. “You’re okay.”

But he just kept seizing.

Normally, it was over within a few minutes, but Taehyung’s body didn’t go lax for quite some time.

“Taehyung? Baby, I need you to answer me,” Jimin panicked, shaking him slightly.

“Honey,” you tried, taking his hand into yours. “Squeeze my hand if you hear us.”

Nothing.

“We have to take him to the ER,” you said. “Now.”

Jimin wasted no time gathering Taehyung into his arms and lifting him up, which was a struggle due to his dead weight. You grabbed your phone and quickly rushed out the door, down to the parking garage where a car was always waiting.

Taehyung woke up slightly during the ride, mumbling incoherently in Jimin’s lap.

“You’re okay, sweetheart,” Jimin assured him. “Mommy and Appa are here. We’re going to the hospital.”

Taehyung nodded back off on Jimin’s shoulder as you arrived at the emergency room.

Needless to say, Taehyung’s unresponsive condition and the boy’s fame got Taehyung a room immediately.

“Start him on a 500ml Bolus, IV push his meds so he doesn’t have another one.”

Nurses flitted around Taehyung, and you and Jimin were pushed to the side as they inserted the IV line into his arm and drew blood, injected him with medication, and started him on fluids. Jimin held your hand tightly, running his thumb over it, trying to soothe you.

“Mommy,” Taehyung croaked as he cracked open his eyes again. “Appa.”

If the only remaining nurse in the room thought anything strange of it, she didn’t say anything. You moved over to the bed, clasping Taehyung’s hand. 

“We’re right here, Taehyungie,” you whispered in his ear. “You’re at the hospital. You’re okay.”

You heard Jimin speaking to the nurse, asking specifically for Dr. Kim to care for Taehyung. The nurse nodded and rushed from the room.

“Hey, prince,” Jimin cooed, going to Taehyung’s other side and brushing back his hair. “You alright?”

Taehyung nodded. “Sticky.”

He had been changed into a hospital gown to give them better access to him, but his skin was probably still sticky with urine.

“I’ll see about getting some wipes,” you said, kissing his forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

You managed to track down a tech and get some wet wipes, assuring her that you didn’t need her to clean him up, you were happy to do it yourself.

When you returned to the room, Jimin was helping Taehyung sip some water.

“Here we go, angel. Mommy will get you all clean, okay?”

Taehyung laid still as you lifted his gown and cleaned him off, with Jimin humming softly to soothe him. Once he was clean, you pulled down his gown and tucked the blanket around him.

“You’re gonna be okay, TaeTae,” Jimin assured him.

“Arm feels yucky,” he said, pointing to his IV.

“They’ll take it out when you’re all better, baby,” you told him.

“Hey there, little one,” Dr. Kim stepped into the room, waving at Taehyung. “How are you feeling?”

“Mm, better. Wan’ go home with Appa and Mommy, please.”

Dr. Kim chuckled and nodded. “We’re just going to do a quick scan of your brain and then we can send you home as long as it looks good. How does that sound?”

“Mm… Can just send me home instead?” He bargained.

Dr. Kim shook her head. “Baby, your seizure lasted a really long time and you didn’t wake up right away after. We have to check your brain to make sure it didn’t do any damage, okay?”

Taehyung pouted, but nodded. “Okay.”

“Good boy,” she murmured. “If you’re a brave boy for the scan, I have a special treat for you, okay?”

Well, that certainly made Taehyung perk up. You and Jimin weren’t allowed in the room with him for the scan, but Dr. Kim let you in the room with the radiologist so that you could talk to Taehyung through the speaker and keep him feeling safe.

“We’re right here, love, you’re doing so well,” Jimin told him.

“Just a few minutes and then you get your treat!” You reminded him.

The second he was wheeled back to his room after his scan, Taehyung asked, “treat?”

The tech who had wheeled him back, chuckled. “I’ll be right back with it, okay?”

Taehyung’s treat was ice cream! You and Jimin fed it to him so that he wouldn’t get all messy. He was happy and vibrant by the time Dr. Kim came back in the room with his scan results.

“All good inside that noggin!” She told him. “You want to go home with Mommy and Appa now?”

Taehyung nodded. “Home, please!”

So Dr. Kim had a nurse come and remove his IV, and they gave him a spare pair of scrub pants to wear out. Jimin, though Taehyung was feeling better, still carried him out to the car. After all, his baby was probably still feeling weak.

“Can we watch a movie?” Taehyung asked as soon as you got home.

“Of course, baby. Whatever you want.”

So the three of you cuddled up on the couch after updating the group chat that everything was fine (the other boys had been freaking out, offering to leave early and come to the hospital). Once you were assured that they were content, Taehyung picked out a movie and you all cuddled under a big, fluffy throw blanket.

“Won’t happen again, right?” He asked with a yawn.

You shook your head. “They gave you special medicine that should keep you from having another one for a while. Okay, prince?”

Taehyung nodded, threading one of his hands with Jimin’s and the other one with yours. “Was scared.”

“Mommy and Appa were a little scared too, baby,” Jimin told him. “But you were so brave. Such a good boy.”

You nodded in agreement. “You were so brave that you made Mommy and Appa brave, too! You know that?”

Taehyung’s eyes lit up through his sleepy haze. “Mean it?”

“We mean it, sweetie,” Jimin assured him.

So for the rest of the day, you made sure that Taehyung was babied even more than usual. After all, you wanted to be sure that Taehyung knew he was safe and loved, and his Appa and Mommy would always take good care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess my last few announcements ruffled some feathers. 😬🤭


	151. Chapter 151

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lasty, for Taehyung, a little sex ed chapter because little Tae has a masturbation problem (like kids that discover their bodies).  
> The caregivers and even Y/N notice that Tae has a new habit when he is little, which is not good since he does it all the time even in public. Any time he gets a little too excited he tugs on his peepee. The daddies don't say anything at first but little Y/N questions him and he is like a puppy "when I'm too happy it feels like I'm gonna pee." She goes to the daddies and is like "Taetae needs potty, he is holding between his legs." and when they bring him nothing.  
> Once when watching him play cars with Minie, Yoonie and baby, they see his face becoming red and his breath quicken and a caregiver scolds him because he can't be doing that when he's playing in the living room. He looks at everyone with puppy eyes really not knowing what he did wrong so they sit all the littles for a talk and little Minie talks about his special alone time and the caregivers agree and explain to Taetae with easy words (so all the littles understand) what is happening and what he should do even it happens (insisting on the fact that no other little should be in the room when they do that, that if they are scared they can ask for a daddy to stay nearby but the daddy can't help because they are little ...)"
> 
> **CONTAINS TAEHYUNG MASTURBATING WHILE IN LITTLESPACE. Don't like, don't read**
> 
> This is as close to sexual age play as I have or will ever write. It teeters on the edge. I don't think I'm going to get that close to that line again. 😬

"Do you think he..?"

Seokjin trailed off, looking at Taehyung with his hand clasped in front of his pants yet again.

Yoongi shook his head. "He's good about telling us when he needs to go. Maybe he's just… uncomfortable down there?"

Jungkook shrugged. "I'm sure he's fine. If he doesn't stop, I'll say something."

It was agreed upon by all the daddies that they wouldn't mention Taehyung's new habit until they had to. After all, it wasn't uncommon for an actual child to "discover" their genitals, so why would a little be any different?

But there was an issue with that.

Taehyung didn't just touch himself at home. He started doing it in public, too. So much so, that you started to notice it, even when little.

"TaeTae, why you touching your privates?" You asked as you played dolls together at the studio.

Taehyung shrugged, hand still fiddling with the front of his pants. "Feels funny when I'm really happy. Like m'gonna pee."

You giggled. "Don't pee in your pants, daddies will be mad!"

Taehyung pouted and pulled his hand away, only for it to drift back to his crotch a few minutes later. "Sissy," he whined.

"I'll get daddies," you offered, jumping up.

"Baba!" You ran right up to him and interrupted their practice, causing the choreographers to groan in frustration as they paused the music. "TaeTae needs potty real bad. He's holding between his legs."

"Shit," Hoseok mumbled upon glancing over, confirming that Taehyung was, indeed, touching himself. "I'll take him," he told the other guys.

"Baba, I don't-"

"It's okay, bub, let's go to the bathroom."

Taehyung kept touching himself the whole way down the hall, until Hoseok led him into a stall and helped him to sit down. But, nothing came out.

"Baby, why aren't you going?" Hoseok asked, ruffling his hair. "Are you feeling shy?"

Taehyung shook his head. "Feels like m'gonna pee… like something wants to come out of my pee-pee… but my belly doesn't feel like that."

"No? Your belly doesn't feel full?"

Taehyung shook his head. "Sorry, Baba," he whispered.

"It's okay, honey," Hoseok assured him, helping him pull his pants back up. "Don't apologize. You just come get one of us if you feel like you have to go, okay?"

Having him with his hand in his crotch at the studio in front of staff was bad enough, but in _public_ public? The boys were mortified.

Taehyung started tugging on himself as you were walking around the zoo, and Jungkook immediately grabbed his free hand and started leading him to the bathroom.

"Taehyung," Jungkook sighed when Taehyung couldn't pee. "Why were you potty dancing if you don't need to go?"

Taehyung blushed and ducked his head away as Jungkook led him back to the group. "I dunno, Daddy. Just felt like I hadda touch it."

"Taehyungie," Seokjin tried to be gentle. "You can't touch your pee-pee like that in public, okay?"

Taehyung nodded slowly. "M'sorry, Da," he whispered.

"It's alright," Namjoon told him, patting his head. "Just tell us if you need to go potty and don't touch, okay?"

The worst of it happened when you, Taehyung, Jimin, and Yoongi were all little one day. All the littles were on the floor playing with Hot Wheels cars when Taehyung started tugging on himself, his cheeks turning pink with exertion as he started rocking his hips into the touch, oblivious to the daddies watching him.

" _Taehyung_ ," Jungkook huffed. "What did we tell you about touching yourself?"

Taehyung's lower lip wobbled as he pulled his hand away, hips still rocking and cheeks pink. "I sorry," he whispered, looking at his daddies innocently.

"Bub," Seokjin sighed. "I think we need to have a talk."

"Talk?" Taehyung asked. "I in trouble?"

Namjoon shook his head. "No one's in trouble, baby. I already had a talk about this with Minnie, didn't I? You remember, Jiminie?"

Jimin nodded, dropping his cars to happily inform Taehyung, "Dada said if my pee-pee gets hard I can touch it like when m'big to make it go away."

"That's right," Hoseok nodded along. "It's okay if any of you have these kind of feelings when you're little. It's nothing to be ashamed of and it's perfectly normal."

"You're allowed to take care of it, bub," Jungkook assured Taehyung. "You just can't be with your brothers and sister or your daddies when you do."

Yoongi piped up, "I don't like bein' alone when m'little. Have accidents."

Namjoon was quick to soothe him, "daddies can wait right outside the door so you know we're there. We just can't help, okay? Do all of you understand?"

Taehyung pouted cutely. "No help?"

Hoseok shook his head. "We can't help, sweetie. I'm sorry."

Jimin explained, "it's 'cause when daddies do grown up things with us we gotta be grown up too!"

"Oh," Taehyung murmured, nodding. "Understand, daddies."

"Yoongi? Y/n?"

You both nodded. "Understand," you both echoed.

"TaeTae, do you need to go upstairs for a little bit?" Hoseok asked gently when he saw Taehyung's hand twitching back to his crotch.

He nodded. "C-can Daddy come?"

Jungkook stood and held out his hand. "I'll take you, honey. I'm gonna wait outside your door, though."

Once Taehyung was settled inside his room, Jungkook sunk to the floor in the hallway with his back against the door. He blushed slightly as he heard the little whines and whimpers Taehyung was starting to make.

"Daddy?" Came Taehyung's shaky voice after a few minutes.

"I'm right here, baby."

"Feels like I'm gonna pee."

"You won't, buddy. I promise. You remember what happens when you're big? It'll just be that."

"Will make a mess," Taehyung whimpered.

"I'll clean you up, little one, it's okay. You're okay, honey."

Jungkook heard Taehyung's gasp and waited until he called out, "Daddy? M'done."

"Okay, love. I'm gonna come in now."

Jungkook patted Taehyung's head before getting some baby wipes to clean off his privates and his hand.

"There we go," he cooed. "All better now."

"Cars?" Taehyung asked with owlish eyes.

"Of course, bub."

Downstairs, Taehyung was glad that no one acknowledged his "alone time", even though he had been assured that it was nothing to be ashamed of.

"Tae, you be Mater!" Yoongi demanded, shoving the brown truck into his hand.

"I'm gonna be the fastest!" Jimin announced.

You shook your head. "No, me! I'm Lightning McQueen!"

Taehyung rolled Mater around and argued, "I the fastest!"

The daddies watched their little ones play together, glad that their talk about alone time seemed to work. Taehyung stopped touching himself in public after that, and the boys were very grateful for that.


	152. Chapter 152

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anyway, can you do one where the Boys are overseas in America for their Tour or something and they brought MC along. They bring Starbucks to their hotel rooms are called out to talk to their manager or something and they leave all their coffee with MC in the room. When they come back, MC is in Little or Baby Space all hyper... because she drank all their coffee...😋😋😋"

"Here baby, you have your pretty pink drink, okay? Be careful not to spill on the couch."

You took your strawberry smoothie from Hoseok, nodding in agreement. "Thank you, Baba."

"Daddies will be right back, okay?" Namjoon told you. "We just have to go talk to Sejin-oppa in the hall for a moment."

"Mmkay, Dada."

As the boys all followed Namjoon out into the hall, you sipped on your Starbucks drink before realizing something: the boys had all left their drinks on the table. Well, if your pretty pink Starbucks drink was this yummy, wouldn't their drinks be yummy, too? You were sure your daddies wouldn't mind you having just one sip of theirs to try it.

You put your drink down and picked up the first one you saw; Yoongi's. The sticker said it was an iced Americano. Well, that made sense! You were in America, after all. Upon sipping it, however, you discovered that it was kind of bitter. You put it down, wrinkling your nose.

Taehyung's drink looked kind of like yours! You read the sticker out loud, "mocha cookie crumble frappuccino, four shots."

Taehyung's drink was much yummier than Yoongi's! You may have had more than just one sip of it…

_Iced blonde vanilla latte, oatmilk, four shots, caramel syrup_. That was Jungkook's, and it was also very, very yummy. All the boy's drinks said they had a lot of shots in them! Shots of what, you wondered. Shots you got at the doctor were icky and hurt. These ones tasted yummy, though.

Seokjin’s drink was a caramel chai latte with steamed 2%. You liked that one. Hoseok's was a cinnamon dolce latte, 3 pumps cinnamon, 3 pumps caramel, 4 shots espresso. That one was a fan favorite. Namjoon's coffee was a flat white ristretto with sugar free raspberry syrup and 4 shots. Jimin had a simple Irish cream cold brew.

By the time the boys came back into the room, you were zooming all around in circles. 

"Whoa, whoa. Baby girl, did all that sugar make you hyper?" Jimin asked, picking up his drink.

"Wait a second," Taehyung picked up his, seeing that it was half empty. "I definitely only took one sip before we left."

"Mine is missing some, too," Namjoon said.

"Same," Jungkook added.

"Little one, did you drink our drinks?!" Yoongi asked.

You giggled, still making laps around the sitting room. "Only a little bit! Daddies share, right?"

Seokjin groaned. "Baby, we don't mind sharing, but these drinks have caffeine. A _lot_ of caffeine."

"Oh!" You halted to a stop, bouncing in place. "That why it said you got shots?"

"Yes, doll," Taehyung mused. "Those are shots of espresso and ristretto. It's caffeine."

"We're gonna have a looooong afternoon," Hoseok mused, sitting on the couch.

"We play now? Go to the park? Wanna talk to people in English! Oh! And can we get chips? I love the chips here. And the stores! Let's go shopping, daddies!"

Namjoom groaned. "I guess we're the only ones jet-lagged," he complained.

Well, your caffeine crash a couple hours later, while you were shopping in Times Square. Jungkook had to carry you back to the hotel, nodding off in his arms.

"Silly baby," Jimin chided, ruffling your hair as you slept.

"I guess we learned a lesson," Yoongi shrugged.

"Yeah," Seokjin agreed. "Next time, we bring our drinks with us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten points to whomever guesses which of these is my Starbucks order (with decaf shots, of course 🤣🥴)


	153. Chapter 153

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi! I'm sorry if this is a bother, but I have a request. Please don't do it if it stresses you out! I don't want to make life harder for you. Could there be a chapter where the MC gets a spanking but it's harder than usual and she gets triggered by that and stops talking to the boys? Thank you so much! I love you're writing! 😊"

You sucked in a sharp breath as Hoseok's hand came down onto your butt again.

_It hurts too badly. Just use your safe word._

Tears leaked down your cheeks as you sputtered out, "s-six."

Sharp pain radiated up your spine at the next smack.

_Don't use your safeword. You can handle it. They'll be mad if you use it._

Distantly, you heard your own voice whimper, "seven."

You heard your own begging somewhere in the recesses of your mind. But you weren't begging your daddies to stop, because they would have. No, you were pleading with someone else to stop hurting you. Someone who never stopped, no matter how much you cried or begged.

_Please, please. It hurts so bad._

"Y/n," Hoseok pulled you close and kissed the top of your head. "It's over, baby. Punishment is done. Are you okay?"

You shook your head, stiffening and scrambling away from Hoseok. Your other daddies stared at you in shock, watching as you backed away from them. Namjoon reached out to you, but you shook your head.

"No follow. Please. N-need alone."

The boys, of course, came to check on you after giving you a few minutes alone to cry in your room. 

"Angel, please talk to us. We need to know what happened," Jungkook begged from the doorway.

You shook your head, clutching a stuffie close to your chest.

"Please, honey," Jimin tried. "We're so worried about you."

Again, you refused to respond.

"Y/n," Seokjin tried later on, after they gave you some time to calm down. "Please tell us what triggered you, at least."

"Was it the spanking?" Taehyung asked.

You nodded from your bed. You hadn't moved from that spot since you ran up the stairs.

"You've been spanked before, baby," Yoongi whispered. "What was different about this time?"

You couldn't answer that with a nod or shake of your head, so you shrugged.

"Y/n," Hoseok said your name a bit more firmly. "If you don't tell us what we did wrong, how can we fix it?"

He had a point. They couldn't fix it if they didn't know. But… they couldn't fix it, anyway. It was already done.

"Hurt," you finally whispered.

You had been huddled up on your bed for a few hours by then. Your tummy was growling, your throat was parched, and you had to pee. You were touch-starved after not getting the aftercare you were used to after a punishment. Fresh tears gathered in your eyes.

"It hurt, baby?" Namjoon asked, breathing a soft sigh of relief that at least you were _speaking_ again. "What do you mean? Spankings always hurt, hmm?"

You took in a shuddering breath. "Hurt more than all the other times. Hurt like… like… like when bad people hit me and wouldn't stop."

"Sweetheart," Jimin breathed. "Oh, baby girl."

"I'm so sorry," Hoseok hung his head. "I didn't… I didn't mean to hurt you, to trigger you."

"Why didn't you use your safeword?" Taehyung finally asked.

"Scared. Was having, uhm… flashback."

"Please," Jungkook murmured. "Please, can we come in?"

"We just want to make you feel better, honey," Seokjin tried. 

"Feel better?" You asked.

Hoseok nodded. "Don't you need cuddles, love?"

You nodded. That wasn't at the top of your priority list, though. "Cuddles, but… first, potty, and drink, and food?"

"Oh, my poor girl," Namjoon cooed. "Of course."

"I'll go get dinner started," Seokjin offered.

"I'll get her sippy!" Taehyung said, going after him.

"Blankets," Hoseok decided. "We need blankets for a big cuddle huddle."

"I'll take you potty, baby," Yoongi told you, offering out his hand.

After you got done washing your hands in the bathroom, Yoongi picked you up and set you on the counter so that you were eye level with him.

"Princess, I want to remind you of something very important," he told you, his hands holding you at the waist.

"Important?"

He nodded, brushing back your hair. "I never, ever want you to feel like you can't use your safeword. You can use it at any time, baby. You should never feel afraid to."

You reached out, fiddling with the buttons on his flannel shirt. "Wasn't scared of daddies," you whispered. "Didn't feel like I was here. Felt like I was stuck somewhere else."

"Darling, I'm so sorry," he murmured, pulling you into a tight hug. "Were you too deep in the flashback to speak?"

You nodded. "Didn't know what to do."

"Maybe we need a non-verbal signal, too, hmm? What do you think?"

"Like what, Papa?"

Yoongi tapped your thigh three times. "How about that, baby? Do you think you can tap someone three times if you need to stop?"

You practiced by tapping Yoongi's arm three times, nodding. "Can do it, Papa."

Yoongi smiled, picking you up off the counter. "My good girl," he cooed, kissing your temple. "I'm so proud of you, honey."

Downstairs, the living room had been transformed into a fort of pillows and blankets. You smiled as Yoongi helped you crawl inside, where your other daddies were waiting.

"Come sit with me, lovie," Namjoon said, patting the spot between him and Hoseok. You crawled over to them without hesitation.

"Can I feed you, sweetie?" Hoseok asked, offering you some noodles.

"Please, Baba."

After you took a bite, you assured him, "wasn't your fault, Baba, okay?"

Hoseok cupped your cheek and nodded. "I know that, sweetheart. I just hate seeing my little girl upset."

You nuzzled against his hand, twisting to kiss his palm. "It'll be okay, Baba. Papa gave me a new safeword that I don't gotta talk for!"

"Oh yeah?" Jungkook asked. "Tell us, baby."

"I tap you three times if I can't talk!"

Seokjin smiled and ruffled your hair. "That's great, baby. What a good idea," he added, casting a soft look at Yoongi, who blushed.

"I love you, angel," Hoseok reiterated. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

But you only nuzzled closer and assured him, "I love you, Baba. I forgive you."

And you knew in that moment, that you were always safe with your daddies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that can possibly go wrong has been lately. Not one thing has gone smoothly in my life these past few weeks. I'm in a bad mindset, expecting the worst to happen now (and each time it does). I can only hope that this is just a wave that will pass, and then maybe things might go right for a spell. I just need some reprieve.


	154. Chapter 154

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would be interested to see the ass-chewing they got from Sejin after he got over the heart attack the phone call from the hospital gave him and realized that the boys were ignoring their baby and he had to tell them she was in the hospital."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a snippet.

"Hey hyung, what's up?"

"Why haven't you been answering your phones?" Sejin barked, his tone immediatly causing Namjoon to shudder. It wasn't often his manager got mad, but when he did… it was bad.

"This is the first time you've called, hyung."

"Oh, is that so?" He asked. "Put me on speaker."

Namjoon blindly obeyed, casting a worried look at the other boys. "You're on speaker."

"Why haven't any of you been answering your phones?!" He asked again, voice booming over the speaker.

"Y-you didn't call us, hyung!" Jungkook all but squeaked.

"No, but y/n did, didn't she?"

The room fell silent. 

"Didn't she?!" Sejin repeated.

"Sh-she called you, hyung?" Hoseok asked.

"Nope," Sejin barked. "She didn't call me, because she's unable to. The _hospital_ called me, you inconsiderate, selfish bast-"

"The hospital?!" Yoongi went pale. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"Fuck," Jimin mumbled. "That must have been why we were getting calls from all those weird numbers."

"You need to go to her right now. The nurse said she's upset, crying for her daddies. They had to give her medicine to calm her down."

"Oh my god, she's little?" Taehyung looked like he was about to burst into tears until Hoseok reached out and pulled him close.

"We're going, hyung. We're leaving right now," Seokjin said.

"We're sorry," Namjoon croaked.

"I'm not the one you idiots need to be apologizing to. You better go fix this right now or you'll be dealing with _me_."

Later on, after the boys had all been reunited with you at the hospital and apologized profusely, Sejin showed up to your room.

"Little one!" He ruffled your hair, setting down the giant "Get Well Soon" balloon he had brought and handing you a huge, fluffy teddy bear. "How are you feeling?"

You hugged Sejin tight and told him, "was really scared, but daddies here now, so I not scared anymore."

The look Sejin gave to the boys could have frozen hell over. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm sure your daddies will never, ever leave you all alone like that again. Isn't that right?"

The boys all gulped, nodding vigorously. "That's right!" Jungkook piped up. "Never again, baby. Never again, hyung."

Sejin smiled sweetly, patting your head. "Glad to hear it, gentlemen."


	155. Chapter 155

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "just. just how can you manage everything, i wonder. but hey it’s been a while and i wanna request smthg. how about... reader and jk being responsible for tae as actual parents? like, the three of them go out as a family, reader and jk having trouble with tae’s behavior at home and sitting down to talk like real parents (should) do, waking up in the middle of the night to make him a bottle when he’s really teeny tiny. ALSO tae walking in on them while they’re having adult time (nothing explicit or traumatizing, but they end up talking to him and trying to explain like they would to their real baby. cute&funny)"

"We get the whole house to ourselves for a few days, baby boy, isn't that nice?" Jungkook cooed, tickling Taehyung under the chin.

"TaeTae gets Mommy and Daddy all to himself!" You added, smooching his cheek. "How does that sound?"

Taehyung giggled and shouted, "all to myselfs!"

"That's right, love," Jungkook said. "What would you like to do first, hmm?"

"Park?" Taehyung asked with owlish eyes.

You nodded, patting his butt gently to get him up off the couch. "Go potty while Mommy and Daddy get your shoes and jacket."

At the park, Taehyung ran around the playground, climbing up onto the jungle gym.

"Mommy! Daddy! Watch how good I slide down!"

When he landed at the bottom, you both clapped for him. "Good job, Taehyungie," you cheered.

"I'm gonna do it again!" He announced.

Jungkook chuckled, wrapping his arm around your waist. "Go ahead, bub, we'll watch you. 

All afternoon, you played at the park with your baby, until the sun began to set. But when you told Taehyung that it was time to go, he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Stay and play!"

"We need to get some dinner in you, love," you explained. "It's getting late."

Taehyung stomped his foot and shouted, "wanna stay and play!"

You and Jungkook exchanged a glance between you. Jungkook finally addressed Taehyung, slow and calm. "Kim Taehyung, you have five seconds to drop that attitude or you're going to be in big trouble."

Taehyung glanced at you, gauging your reaction. "Daddy will take you right over his knee as soon as we get in the car if you don't listen," you warned him.

Taehyung finally dropped his arms, pouting as he gave in and started walking towards the car. "There we go, good boy," Jungkook praised him, only to be ignored.

Taehyung didn't say a single word as you walked to the parking lot, not even when you took his hand into yours.

"Are you not talking to us now, baby?" You asked as you buckled him in.

"What a shame," Jungkook sighed as he started driving. "I was going to say we should stop for chicken nuggets as a treat for dinner, but if our little boy isn't talking to us, how can I ask him?" 

You tutted. "What a shame, Daddy. No McDonald's then, I guess."

"That's right, Mommy," Jungkook agreed. "We _do_ have food at home…"

"I want McDonald's!" Taehyung shouted from the backseat. "I talking! Not ignoring! Promise!"

You blew him a kiss to settle him down where he was bouncing in his seat. "Okay, bub, we'll get McDonald's, okay?"

"Happy meal?" He asked. "Toy?"

"Of course, cutie," Jungkook said. 

Taehyung was well-behaved at the McDonald's after his little meltdown at the park. He ate his chicken nuggets and apple slices without a complaint, playing with his Pokémon toy.

"Look, look! This card I got is shiny!"

"Holographic, huh?" Jungkook asked. "Very cool, baby."

"Mommy, take me potty?" Taehyung asked after assembling his Happy Meal box into Pikachu, ears and all.

"Daddy will take you, sweetheart," you told him. "They have separate bathrooms for boys and girls here."

Taehyung pouted, tears welling up in his eyes. "D-don't want Daddy to take me! Want Mommy!"

"Taehyung," Jungkook warned softly, glancing around to be sure you weren't attracting attention to yourselves. "It isn't up for discussion. Either you come with Daddy or you can wait until we get home."

Before Taehyung could open his mouth and retort, you added, "and if you pee in the car because you were too stubborn to go here, you're going to be in big trouble."

Taehyung huffed, conceding. "Fine. I go with Daddy."

When they returned from the bathroom, you helped Taehyung pack up his toys in the Pikachu box (he wanted to take it home) and you made your way back to the car.

"Taehyungie, let's have bathtime before bed, baby," Jungkook told him at home.

"Mmkay, Daddy."

While Jungkook bathed your little boy, you got his jammies and a storybook ready for bedtime. Soon enough, Taehyung came dashing out of the bathroom and bounced onto the bed with you. 

"Storytime?"

"Sure is, prince. Here, come snuggle."

Taehyung burrowed under the covers while you pet his hair, and Jungkook settled on the other side of him. You took turns reading each page, even though Taehyung fell asleep halfway through the book.

Jungkook held a finger to his lips as you crept from the room, shutting the door softly behind you.

"He was acting up quite a bit today," you mused as you laid in bed together.

Jungkook nodded, fingers lazily striking your hair. "Think we handled it okay?"

You hummed. "I think so. We stood our ground, we were on the same page."

"We did good, Mommy," Jungkook said with a smirk, kissing your lips.

"We sure did, Daddy."

You weren't sure exactly when his gentle pecks turned into tongue kissing, but before you knew it, he was feeling you up under the blankets.

"Mm… Kookie, wanna-"

"Mommy? Daddy?"

You both froze. The blanket had slid down during your makeout session, and Jungkook's hand was up your shirt, clear as day. Quickly, he pulled it away and cleared his throat.

"You okay, honey?"

Taehyung shrugged. "Woke up and was scared all alone. Why Daddy touching Mommy's boobies?"

You flushed red as Jungkook explained, "Daddy was checking Mommy's boobies to make sure they're nice and healthy."

"Like a doctor?" Taehyung asked, tilting his head.

You nodded. "Just like a doctor." You were quick to change the subject. "You're scared, baby? Do you want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy?"

Taehyung nodded, crawling onto the bed and weaseling his way between you. Jungkook kissed his hair and you kissed his cheeks, helping him settle down.

"Daddy," he yawned after a few moments. "Can feel your pee-pee on my back. S'big."

Now it was Jungkook's turn to blush, wiggling away from the boy. "Go to sleep, bud," he said gently. 

You smirked at him, rolling your eyes. 

The next day, Taehyung was in babyspace. You didn't have anymore tantrums, thankfully, but your day was filled with diaper changes, bottle making, and nap times. By the end of the day, you and Jungkook fell into bed, exhausted.

You woke up not long after falling asleep to the sound of crying in the next room. You both stumbled out of the room and into Taehyung’s, shushing him.

"Baby boy, it's okay. We're here," Jungkook cooed, lifting him up.

"What's got you up, love? Did you have a bad dream?"

Taehyung shook his head, pulling at his onesie as Jungkook bounced him. "Wet. Hun'gy."

"Poor baby," Jungkook murmured, settling him down. I'll change you while Mommy makes you a bottle, hmm?"

And even though you were bith exhausted from a long day, you still fed Taehyung his bottle, rocking him until he fell back asleep.

"Kook," you mumbled when he finally did. "He's asleep."

"Too tired," he complained. "Sleep here."

"Mmkay," you agreed, closing your eyes.

When the boys returned the next morning, they gushed over finding you all snuggled up, Taehyung sucking on his pacifier and you and Jungkook passed out on either side of him.

And if you both went to spend the night at Jungkook's apartment that night to get a little break- or, "Mommy and Daddy alone time"- as you told Taehyung… well, the other boys were more than happy to take care of their adorable baby boy.


	156. Chapter 156

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can u plz write a chapter when little tae and mc should go to daycare or sth even though they were so fussy and grumpy about it since morning.  
> Then at there; they get into fights with some kids there because the kids were mean to them and kinda things get too violent . To the point their daddy comes to collect them . And he scold and punish them firmly (spanking time~) even tho they still were stubborn about it that they did the right thing and the kids deserve that but nevertheless jk reminds them violence is never the right answer....."

"It's not fair," Taehyung grumbled as Jungkook rang Hwan's doorbell.

"Tae, I'm sorry, but daddies are all busy today. You'll get to see all your friends, though! Aren't you excited for that, babies?"

"No," you answered for you and your brother. "Wanted to stay home and watch cartoons."

"I'm sure hyung will put on cartoons for y-"

"Hi, little ones!" Hwan greeted you excitedly when he opened the door. "Aw, why the grumpy faces, hmm?"

You held Taehyung's hand tight as Jungkook explained, "they didn't want to be away from their daddies today, unfortunately. They might, uh," he chuckled sheepishly. "They might be a little cranky, hyung."

Hwan waved him off. "That's okay, I'm sure they'll get on just fine once they see their friends. Go ahead, guys, everyone is in the playroom!"

Taehyung dragged you past Hwan and Jungkook without saying goodbye. After all, you were mad and you wanted your daddy to know it!

In the playroom, you both stayed close to each other, not going to play with Hanabi, Soobin, Haru, and Chul. You sat in the corner with your brother, whispering between yourselves.

"Why no play?" Haru asked, coming much too close.

"Go 'way!" You snapped, huddling closer to Taehyung. "No wanna play!"

And really, it wasn't the nicest thing to say. But what normally would have just been a childish argument for some reason made Haru really mad. She threw a toy car at you, stomping her foot and turning away.

"They mean!" She screeched. "Nobody play with them!"

You felt tears welling up in your eyes and the second Taehyung saw that, he stood up and balled his fists. 

"Don't you throw things at my sister!" He screamed.

"She was a meanie!" Chul snapped.

Taehyung growled, reaching out and shoving Haru. 

Haru shoved back, hard enough to send Taehyung to the floor. Now it was your turn to get angry.

"Don't push him!"

You threw yourself at Haru, intending to teach her a lesson, but Soobin got in your way.

"No, noona! You bad!"

" _You_ bad!" You screeched. You shoved him, instead, making him cry. Hanabi was at his side in a second, hugging him and trying to soothe him.

"What is going on up here-"

Hwan and Jungkook rushed into the room just in time to see Taehyung shove Chul to the ground, fist raised to hit him.

"Oh no you don't!" Jungkook grabbed him, swatting him on the butt right in front of all the other littles. He then grabbed you and did the same. "The two of you are in big trouble, do you hear me?"

You and Taehyung clung to each other as Jungkook apologized profusely to Hwan, bowing over and over again. You whined as you were separated, Jungkook taking each of your hands and leading you out of the house.

"Daddy-"

Jungkook interrupted Taehyung by snapping, "I don't want to hear a word from either of you until we get home. Daddy couldn't go to work because of your behavior. That was very, very bad."

Jungkook was still silent, jaw twitching as you followed him into the dorm. He took a deep breath and patted his lap as he sat down on the couch.

"Ten spanks each," he declared. "Come here."

Taehyung glanced at you, being a brave brother and going first. Jungkook, though clearly angry, still kept his smacks controlled and even, not punishing in rage. 

"Y/n," he patted his lap when Taehyung was finished. "Come on."

You whimpered with each spank you received, until you were pulled into Jungkook's lap. He pulled Taehyung into it, too, kissing each of you on the head.

"Little ones, I know you weren't happy about having to be babysat today, but that is absolutely not an excuse to hurt other people. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Haru threw a toy at sissy 'cause sissy was… well…"

"I was kinda mean," you supplied.

"And I didn't like that she threw something at her, so I pushed her."

"And then, we all started hitting," you finished.

Jungkook sighed. "Babies, listen. I know you were trying to stand up for each other. I'm proud of you for loving each other like that. But, you cannot, under any circumstances, hit someone."

You hung your heads. "I'm sorry, Daddy," Taehyung said.

"Won't do it again," you added.

"You're forgiven, babies." He kissed your temple. "My good girl." He kissed Taehyung's. "My good boy."

"Didn't mean to make you miss work, Daddy," you whispered. 

"I know, princess," Jungkook said. "It's okay. Daddy is going to do some work at home now, so you two need to be good and play downstairs, okay?"

You nodded, hopping off his lap. "We be good, Daddy, promise," you assured him.

"Won't be bad ever again," Taehyung added.

Jungkook chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't know about _that_. I'll be right upstairs, little ones. Come get me if you need anything."

Later that afternoon, you called your friends to apologise. After all, it wasn't their fault you were in a bad mood in the morning. Of course, they forgave you, and you were fast friends again.


	157. Chapter 157

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loved this! Protective TaeTae is the cutest thing ever! I got an idea for a request. I was remembering when you wrote about Kook having DID before (can't remember if it was the first book or this one), and his Jack persona scared Baby. I was wondering if we could get a look at another persona, but this one emerges when MC is big, and finds her attractive and is flirty and aggressive and comes on to her. MC is a bit freaked out, but at the same time she's a bit turned on because it's still Kook’s body and voice, which she knows intimately. Right as the other persona is shooting his shot and making a move on her one of the others comes and interrupts (maybe Hobi or Jin, since we haven't seen the relationship dynamic yet between JK and either of them). When they realize what's going on they pull him aside and get him back to himself with MC’s help and he apologizes and it ends up turning into a sweet, fluffy, smutty thing between the three of them, with most of the focus on JK, since the other two are trying to show him that they still love him regardless of his other personalities and how they act💜"

"Hey."

You smirked at the way Jungkook leaned against the doorway, eyes looking at you hungrily.

"Hey, Kook. Like what you see?" You teased, sticking out your tongue.

A dark look overcame Jungkook, then. One that you had seen before. But this time, he didn't get angry at you. He just murmured, "it's Tom, don't you remember?"

Shit. You knew how to deal with Jungkook's episodes; play along until you could get one of the boys to help. That was always the plan.

"Of course, Tom," you said sweetly. "I actually need to-"

"Stay," Jungkook whined, joining you on the bed. "You're so pretty. You're really sexy. Don't you think I'm sexy, too, baby?"

Your breath hitched. It was still _Jungkook_ here, his perfect body, his sexy, low voice. Even if he wasn't in his right state of mind, his behavior was still making you ache between the legs.

"Can I kiss you? I really want to."

"Tom, we really shouldn't-"

"Tom?" Hoseok asked, stepping into the room.

You nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oppa, he's…"

Hoseok nodded. "Tom, I need you to come look at something with me. Can you do that?"

You watched as Hoseok went over to Jungkook's nightstand, taking out the journal that Jungkook had written in for such occasions.

"But… hyung, we were going to…"

"You can do that after, Tom, as long as you both want to. Can you please come sit with me? Hyung just wants to help."

Jungkook glanced at you, and you nodded. "Let's go sit, okay?"

Once you moved over to the bed with Hoseok, he handed Jungkook the journal, opened to a page labeled "Tom".

"Can you read this for me, please?"

Jungkook squirmed uncomfortably as he began to read, clearly becoming agitated. "Hyung, this is-"

"I know," Hoseok murmured. "I know, you don't think it's true. But that's your handwriting, isn't it?"

Jungkook nodded.

"And look, look at our arms." You gestured at your matching tattoos. "You know what these words are from?"

Jungkook's eyes went wide, and he nodded. "It's… I wrote them. I wrote them." The journal trembled in his hands. "I wrote them, right?"

Hoseok leaned in and kissed his hair. "You wrote them. You wrote them, Kook," he whispered, testing the waters.

"I… I'm not Tom," he mumbled to himself. "Jungkook. I'm Jungkook."

"That's right, babe," you praised him. "You're doing so well. We're so proud of you, Kookie."

He smiled at the nickname, still fiddling with the book. "I'm sorry, for scaring you."

You shook your head. "I wasn't scared, I… Kook, I mean, it's still you, you know? Your body, your voice, your touch…"

Hoseok gaped at you. "So what you're saying is, you were kinda turned on?"

You blushed, ducking your head. "This isn't about me!" Then, to Jungkook; "you don't need to apologize for this. We love you, and we understand."

"We want to help, Jungkookie," Hoseok soothed him. "Always wanna help you, baby."

Jungkook nodded, squirming on the spot. He was clearly still feeling ashamed.

"Can we show you, Jungkook-ah?" You asked, trailing your fingers along his bicep. "Show you how much we love you?"

Jungkook glanced at Hoseok, who smiled and nodded. "Wanna show you, Kookie."

He finally relaxed, nodding. "Can… will you fuck me, hyung?"

Hoseok trailed kisses up Jungkook's neck, hands running along his sides. "If you want me to, babe. Of course."

"And noona?" He all but whimpered as you pulled him into a deep kiss. "C-can you touch me while I prep myself?"

You shook your head though. "I'll fuck you, Jungkookie. Can you come twice, hmm?"

Jungkook nodded eagerly as Hoseok started to rid him of his clothes. "And hyung will prep you, Kook-ah. Let hyung and noona take care of you, alright?"

"It's… it's okay?" He asked softly.

"Of course it is, baby," you assured him, sliding his shirt up over his head. "We wanna take care of you."

"On your back, Jungkookie," Hoseok ordered softly as you stripped out of your own clothes.

Jungkook obeyed, moaning as Hoseok slid a lubed finger inside him. "S'good, hyung."

"Good, babe," Hoseok cooed, kissing just above Jungkook's navel.

"Go ahead, y/n, sit on his cock, baby."

You easily slid onto him, making his breath catch at the dual sensation of Hoseok's fingers and your tight walls.

"This good, Kookie?" You asked, bouncing yourself up and down.

He nodded, gasping as Hoseok inserted a second finger, beginning to scissor them. “S’good, noona.”

“Good, baby,” you murmured, leaning down and kissing him. You gasped as Hoseok playfully slapped your butt with his free hand. “Oppa!” You complained, but he only laughed.

“Pay attention to Jungkookie, not me.”

And so you did. One hand threaded your fingers with Jungkook’s while the other started to rub your clit as you bounced, feeling your orgasm building inside you.

“Wanna come with you, noona,” Jungkook mumbled. “Are you close? Hyung keeps-” He cut himself off with a gasp. “Keeps hitting that spot…”

“I’m close, baby,” you whispered. “It’s okay, you can come, Kookie. Come for us.”

He couldn’t hold back anymore, and you gasped as you felt him spurt inside you. You followed right after, clit pulsating as your orgasm ripped through you.

“Think you’re ready, Kookie?” Hoseok asked as you moved off him. He pulled his fingers out, coating his own cock with the leftover lube.

Jungkook whined, though, canting his hips. “Ready, hyung. Wanna come again. Felt so good.”

His cock, though spent, twitched with interest again as Hoseok pressed against his hole.

“So good for us, Kookie,” you praised him, leaning down to kiss him. “So good for hyung and noona, aren’t you?”

He whimpered against your lips as Hoseok pushed inside, and you slid your tongue against his to distract him from the certain discomfort.

“Move, hyung,” he begged after a few moments. “Please.”

Hoseok chuckled, “so demanding.” But he still began to rock his hips, making Jungkook groan loudly.

“Yes, yes. You’re so big, hyung. Feel so good.”

“If I’d had known you were this vocal when you bottomed,” you teased, “I would have asked to watch a long time ago.”

“Noona,” he whimpered. “Will you touch me?”

You looked down to see that his dick had chubbed up again at Hoseok’s ministrations. You eagerly reached down, beginning to pump him in time with Hoseok’s thrusting.

“Gonna come again, Kookie?” You asked him. “We want you to come for us, baby. Doing so good.”

Jungkook nodded, nose scrunching as he whined. “So close, noona.”

“Me too, Kook-ah,” Hoseok murmured. “Gonna come inside, okay?”

He nodded, gasping as he came for the second time, this time all over your hand and his stomach.

“Fuck, there we go,” Hoseok groaned, stilling his hips as he spilled inside Jungkook. “So good.”

Jungkook was lethargic as Hoseok pulled out and you cleaned off his stomach with one of your discarded shirts. 

“You okay, Jungkookie?” You asked softly.

Jungkook nodded, looking at you both with a sleepy smile. “Feel really good. Tired though.”

Hoseok curled up on Jungkook’s side, kissing his lips gently. “You can sleep, baby, we’ll be right here.”

“Not mad at me, right?” He asked with a yawn. “Or… mad at my alter?”

“No one is mad at you,” you assured him. “We would never be mad at you for something you can’t control, babe.”

“And you did so well,” Hoseok praised him. “You let us help you, get you back to yourself. We’re so proud of you.”

“So proud,” you echoed.

“I love you,” Jungkook murmured with one final yawn.

“We love you, Jungkookie,” Hoseok murmured.

And Jungkook fell asleep knowing that in fact, you did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I burned the tip of my finger at work, like right on the spot where I type so now I have a huge bubbly blister there. So please excuse any typos, I blame the blister.


	158. REQUESTS OPEN (3/1 00:00-3/3 00:00 EST)

Requests are open again from now, March 1, 00:00 until Wednesday, March 3, 00:00.

These times are in United States EST (Eastern Standard Time). If you look up New York City time, it's that one.

As a reminder:

_No sexual age play, messing/scat/poop, vomiting, suicide/suicide attempts, double penetration, breathplay, pet play, female-recieving anal sex, gender-bend BTS/BP/TXT (male reader or !trans reader/nb reader is fine to request)._

_Requests must be BTS or !Reader focused. I do not write BP or TxT-centric stories._

_I will not include any fandoms outside of BTS, BP, TXT._

I will make another post when I close the requests! So submit as many as you want while they are open and I will work on them.


	159. REQUESTS CLOSED (3/3 00:00)

Requests are closed again as of 3/3 00:00 EST.

I will be working on the requests I have received during these 48 hours and posting them!

There was a large amount, so it might carry into the next work in the series as we are already creeping close to 200. It's probably better to just follow the series rather than the individual works so that you can see when your request has been posted regardless of which work it is in.

Thank you all for your great requests, I look forward to writing them and sharing them with you.


	160. Chapter 160

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wondring if you could do one were MC is struggling with her anxiety, and is struggling to tell the boys whats up because she doesn't feel like she can trust people, and her anxiety is like 'nope how dare you!' please?"

You sat on your hands, trying to keep them from drifting to your mouth, where you were sure to start biting your fingernails. With a quiet huff, you tried to regulate your breathing. Your heart was pounding in your chest, too loud and too fast.

_Get your daddies, they’ll help you._

_No, they’ll think it’s stupid, they’ll think you’re stupid._

_You have no one. You can trust no one. You have yourself and that’s it._

Tears welled up in your eyes, your heartbeat pounding in your ears.

“Not true, not true,” you whispered to yourself.

Your stomach felt twisted up and your throat was tight, whether from your crying or your anxiety.

“Daddies…” you whispered, too quiet for anyone to hear.

You rocked in place, tremors coursing through your veins. 

_I'm dying, I'm dying._

You couldn't do this alone. You needed your daddies.

_They're busy, you'll annoy them._

You got up, eventually, and made your way down the hallway. You peeked your head around the corner of the hall, watching your daddies looking at the TV.

_They’re watching something._

_They’re busy; I told you._

_You’ll only annoy them with your stupid problems._

“Hey, baby.”

You jumped at the sound of Hoseok’s voice, visibly beginning to shake again.

“Honey? What’s wrong?” Taehyung asked, standing up while Yoongi paused the TV.

“I, uhm… I’m okay,” you lied, but your trembling frame gave you away.

“Sweetheart, no, come here,” Jimin murmured, patting the couch.

You let Taehyung take your hand and lead you over to the couch, sitting you down between Jimin and Namjoon.

“Baby, what’s going on? How long were you standing there all alone, hmm?” Jungkook asked gently.

“Anxiety,” you whispered hoarsely. “Scared to… scared. No want to bother.”

“Oh, doll, you’re never a bother,” Yoongi assured you.

“Did something happen?” Seokjin asked. “Or did you wake up feeling on edge?”

You nodded. “Woke up. Nothing happened.”

“Okay, baby,” Namjoon whispered, kissing your cheek. “How can we help, hmm?”

You only shrugged, squirming in place.

“Come here, love,” Jimin took control and pulled you into his lap, kissing your hair and breathing evenly against your back. “I’ve got you, princess. We’re here. We’ve got you.”

Softly, Jungkook began to sing.

“When you try your best, but you don’t succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need.”

Taehyung caught on, singing, “when you feel so tired, but you can’t sleep; stuck in reverse.”

You whimpered at the sweet sound of their voices, and Jimin began to wipe the tears streaking down your cheeks.

“It’s okay, baby,” he murmured close to your ear as Seokjin and Namjoon began to harmonize,

“And the tears come streaming down your face, when you lose something you can’t replace.”

Jimin, close to your ear, in his angelic voice, “when you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?”

Jungkook, eyes closed, “lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones.”

Seokjin, after blowing you a kiss, “and I will try to fix you.”

Jimin began to rock you in place as some of the boys hummed the music in the background of the others singing.

Jungkook and Namjoon began again, “high up above or down below, when you’re too in love to let it go.”

Taehyung, and Yoongi, quieter than the younger, “but if you never try, you’ll never know just what you’re worth.”

Hoseok joined in with Jimin, “lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones.”

Then, Jimin, Namjoon, and Seokjin, their voices together causing a fresh wave of tears. “And I will try to fix you.”

All the boys hummed the instrumental break, Jimin rocking you while Taehyung kissed your cheek and Namjoon pet your hair. You sniffled as they began singing again.

Namjoon and Jimin, on either side of you, “tears stream down your face, when you lose something you cannot replace.”

Seokjin and Yoongi, who was more confident now, “tears stream down your face, and I…”

Hoseok and Taehyung smiled at you softly before beginning, “tears stream down your face, I promise you I will learn from my mistakes.”

Jungkook and Namjoon joined hands as they sang, “tears stream down your face, and I…”

Taehyung leaned in close to you from the other side of Jimin, taking both your hands into his. “Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones.”

Then, all the boys joined in together, “and I will try to fix you.”

You managed a watery smile, realizing that the anxiety thrumming in your chest had been replaced by the warm feeling your daddies always managed to give you with their voices, their touches, their looks.

“You do fix me,” you managed. And then, quieter, “you fix ARMY. You fix everyone, daddies.”

For a moment, they looked like they might protest, or say something humble, but then, Namjoon shook his head.

“And you fix us. More than you could ever know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think I wasn't going to have to include this cover somehow in a request? Because of course I did. It is my ultimate comfort song.


	161. Chapter 161

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you write about the caregivers trying to potty train little Yoongi? With mommy reader, BTS daddies, and little Taehyung who serves as Yoongi's "role model"?"

“No want diapie,” Yoongi whimpered, trying to pull the padded material off. “Big boy like Taehyungie.”

You sighed, running your fingers through Yoongi’s hair. “Honey, every time we put you in underwear, you have an accident. TaeTae doesn’t have accidents, that’s why he doesn't have a diaper.”

Yoongi sniffled, pouting at you and his daddies. “Wanna go on the potty. Pwease,” he begged. “Big boy like TaeTae.”

Seokjin sighed, conceding. “How about we put you in a pull up, bub? Just in case.”

Yoongi looked like he was about to burst into tears again, until Jimin suggested, “if you can tell us when you have to pee and you don’t have accidents in your pull up, we’ll put you in big boy underwear, okay?”

Yoongi brightened up at that. “Big boy un’awear like Tae? Pwomise?”

“Promise, baby,” Jungkook said, holding out his pinky.

Taehyung grinned as Jungkook and Yoongi linked pinkies. “Yoonie gonna be big boy like Tae!”

“That’s right, angel,” Namjoon cooed as Hoseok changed Yoongi out of his diaper and into a pull up. “And you’ll be such a good big brother and help Yoongi learn, won’t you?”

Taehyung nodded eagerly. “Show him how to pee in the potty like big boy!”

Well, the concept of peeing in the potty wasn’t exactly the problem. Yoongi had seen Taehyung pee like a big boy many times. So even when you let him accompany his brother to the bathroom after putting on his pull up, it didn’t seem to click.

“Now you try, Yoonie!” Taehyung said after he peed.

So Yoongi sat down on the toilet, but nothing came out. “Don’t have to pee,” he mumbled.

“Are you sure, sweetie?” Seokjin asked. “Maybe you could go if there were less people here?”

But even when everyone but you, Seokjin, and Taehyung left, Yoongi was still unable to pee.

“That’s okay, love,” you soothed him. “We’ll try again in a bit, okay?”

You brought the littles back out to the living room to play, and Jungkook gently reminded Yoongi, “you don’t have a diaper on, prince, so you have to tell someone as soon as you need to pee, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Yoongi promised, beginning to play cars with Taehyung.

But he didn’t.

Not even half an hour later, Yoongi gasped, dropping his car onto the floor. “Uh oh.”

“Yoonie okay?” Taehyung asked his brother, concerned.

Yoongi blushed and shook his head, looking down as his shorts grew a little wet, his pull up leaking. “Sowwy,” he whispered. “Sowwy, didn’t mean it.”

“Oh, sweetie,” you cooed. “It’s okay. Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?”

Jungkook helped you wipe Yoongi down and Taehyung tried to cheer him up as you changed him into a clean pull up and new shorts.

"It okay, Yoonie!" He said, patting his brother's head. "You just gotta try to remember next time."

"Do you have trouble knowing what it feels like when you have to go, bub, or are you just too busy playing to notice?" Jimin asked gently.

Yoongi shrugged. "Guess I don't notice till it's too late…"

"That's okay, Yoonie!" Taehyung chirped. "I remind you 'cause I'm your big brother."

So the boys went back to playing, and Taehyung and his caregivers kept a close eye on him. After all, you had been letting him drink lots of juice to help aid in his potty training, and you were trying to avoid any more accidents, even if most of it was absorbed by the pull up.

"Yoonie," Taehyung tapped his brother when he started wiggling around. "You have to go pee?"

Yoongi looked down, cheeks reddening. He finally nodded, whining softly. "Didn't notice…"

"It's okay, sweetheart," Hoseok scooped Yoongi up and carried him towards the bathroom. "Here you go, prince, let me just-"

"Sorry, sorry," Yoongi was crying by the time Hoseok set him in front of the toilet, both hands clutching the front of his shorts. "Sorry, Baba."

"It's alright, baby," Seokjin soothed him from the doorway. "Do you want to try and finish up in the potty?"

Yoongi nodded weakly, so Hoseok helped him to pull down his shorts and pull up, setting him on the potty.

"Yoonie okay?" Taehyung asked, poking his head into the bathroom with Jimin close behind.

"Tae, baby, give him some privacy please-"

"Want TaeTae," Yoongi whined, though, so Jimin let him go in.

"Yoonie had accident?" Taehyung asked, holding his brother's hand as Seokjin wiped him down with a baby wipe.

Yoongi nodded sadly.

By then, you and some of the other boys had gathered around from the commotion.

"Honey, you went in the potty too, didn't you? Your shorts are still dry!" You tried to cheer him up.

Jimin was quick to praise him, "that's so good, bub. We'll just try to be a little quicker next time, okay? You did so good!"

"Did good?" Yoongi asked as Jungkook helped him into a clean pull up and his shorts.

"Yoonie did good," Taehyung assured him, taking his hand again.

Not long after they went back to playing, Taehyung announced, "I gotta go potty. Yoonie come too?"

Yoongi nodded, happy to follow his brother to the bathroom. After Taehyung peed, he whispered shyly, "I go too?"

"You have to pee, Yoongi?" Namjoon asked. "Good boy for telling us!"

You quickly helped Yoongi out of his clothes and he managed to pee on the potty!

"Good job, little one!" Hoseok said, clapping. "Such a big boy!"

Yoongi giggled as Jimin helped him back into his clothes. "Did good? Went potty like TaeTae! Big boy!"

"That's right, love!" You pecked his head. "You were such a big boy, telling us that you needed to go. We're so proud of you!"

Yoongi loved being praised. So much so, that the next time he needed to pee, he didn't even need Taehyung to speak for him! He wiggled where he sat, standing on wobbly legs.

"Daddy!" He tugged on Jungkook's arm. "Need potty!"

"Okay, good boy, let's go!"

When his little brother emerged from the bathroom, Taehyung clapped. "Yoonie made it?"

Yoongi grinned and nodded. When Taehyung tackled him into a hug, he giggled. "M'big boy like you, Taehyungie!"

"Big boy like Taehyungie," Taehyung echoed, giving Yoongi a wet kiss on the cheek.

"My big boys," you cooed. "We're all so proud of you both!"

The other boys nodded in agreement when Namjoon said, "so proud, babies. Do you want to try big boy undies now, Yoongi? Can you keep telling us when you have to pee?"

Yoongi nodded; he wanted to continue to make everybody proud! He was absolutely over the moon when Hoseok dressed him in underwear that matched Taehyung's; printed with Tata.

"We match!" He said.

Taehyung nodded. "Make sure you pee in the potty, okay, Yoonie? If you get them wet we won't match no more!"

And for the rest of the afternoon, Yoongi told someone when he had to pee. You had one close call when you were all eating dinner, but luckily, Taehyung noticed his brother reaching under the table and grabbing himself.

"Yoonie, you need potty?" He asked.

Yoongi blushed, nodding. "Sowwy," he whimpered.

"It's okay, bub. Hold it for just a second," Jungkook murmured, quickly lifting him and carrying him to the bathroom.

Yoongi waited until he was on the potty, and everyone was so proud!

"Yoongi, you did so well!" Seokjin praised him.

"You're all potty trained, baby," you told him. "Just try not to wait until you're doing a potty dance, okay?"

Yoongi blushed at that, but nodded. "Yes, Mommy."

Taehyung, a proud big brother, gave Yoongi another kiss, this time on the lips. "You big boy, Yoonie! Good job!"

And you were all so proud of both your boys.


	162. Chapter 162

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi. I was wondering if i could request where Reader and Namjoon who is a bit older than reader in Little space are both little and they get babysat by Sejin and grandpa. (I love the interactions between grandpa bang and sejin with the littles) and the babies maybe convince sejin and grandpa to help prank their daddies when they get back. Please and thank you."

“Joonie, baby, we really need to practice,” Hoseok sighed, ruffling the boy’s hair.

Namjoon pouted. “But me an’ sissy bored.”

You nodded in agreement. “Nuffin to do here.”

“Nuffin, huh?” Yoongi asked with a smirk.

“Nuffin,” Namjoon agreed, completely serious.

“Hi boys, how is practice going?”

You screeched as Sejin entered the studio, running to give him a hug. He lifted you up on his hip and kissed your temple. “Hi, baby girl.”

“Oppa,” you whined. “Me an’ Joonie little and bored.”

Sejin raised his eyebrow, looking over to where Namjoon was huddled close to Jungkook, trying to hide. Sejin hadn’t “met” him when little yet, and he didn’t want his hyung to hate him!

“Joonie, honey, why are you hiding? Don’t you want hyungie to give you a hug?”

Namjoon raised his head at that. “Hugs?”

Sejin nodded. “Yeah, prince, hugs.”

Namjoon sighed at Sejin’s unquestioning acceptance, walking over and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Thank you, hyung,” he whispered.

Sejin rubbed his back and addressed the other boys. “How about I take these two bored little babies upstairs with me? I’m sure Grandpa would love to see them, and then you can get some practicing done.”

“That sounds good, hyung,” Taehyung agreed.

“You two be on your best behavior, okay?” Seokjin said, blowing you both a kiss.

You giggled when Sejin caught the kiss for you and pressed his palm to your lips. Namjoon was a big boy and caught his own kiss, giggling.

“Grandpa like me?” Namjoon asked as Sejin led him to the elevator, you still in his arms.

“Of course, baby boy. He loves all his littles, doesn’t he?”

Namjoon nodded. Grandpa _did_ seem to love all the little members. So why wouldn’t he love him, too?

“Sissy really little today,” he announced. “I big brother.”

“I’ll bet you’re the best big brother,” Sejin said as he pushed the button for the top floor. 

Namjoon absolutely preened at that. "I'm best big brother!" He agreed as you arrived on the floor.

"I have a couple visitors here for you, Grandpa," Sejin announced as he opened the door to Bang's office. "Two little babies."

Bang smiled warmly at you both. "Joon-ah, you're little?"

Namjoon nodded, clinging to Sejin’s side.

"So cute," Bang cooed. "Do my babies want to play games with Grandpa? I have a deck of cards. We can play Go Fish!"

Well, you were too little to really understand the game, so Bang and Sejin had you and Namjoon play as a team! You sat on your brother's lap as you played.

"Got any nines?" Bang asked.

Namjoon shook his head, giggling. "Go fish!"

"Me too, me too! Go fish!" You copied Namjoon.

After Go Fish, Bang put a movie on his laptop for you to watch. Sejin even got you snacks from the vending machine; you and Namjoon ate chips while you watched Frozen! You and Namjoon sang along to every song, and Sejin and Bang joined in for some, too!

"Joonie," you tugged on his arm after a while. "Potty."

The great big brother he was, Namjoon told Sejin, "sissy gotta go potty. I take her?"

Sejin nodded, motioning you both up. "I'll walk you there, okay?"

When you got to the bathroom, Sejin waited outside, but reminded you, "call for me if you need any help, okay?"

Namjoon, though also little, managed to help you pee and then you washed your hands together.

"Such a good big brother," Sejin cooed when you emerged hand in hand. "The best helper."

Namjoon absolutely beamed at such high praise, squeezing your hand. "Like helping sissy," he said.

Back in Bang's office, he let you play games on his iPad. You and Namjoon played a Thomas the Train game where you raced each other! 

"You both did so well!" Bang was sure to praise you after every race, no matter who won.

You played lots of apps; a Doc Mcstuffins one where you fixed animals, a Daniel Tiger one with interactive stories. You even played a Finding Nemo one.

"Grandpa, hyungie!" Namjoon said after a while. "Wanna play a prank on daddies."

"A prank, hmm?" Sejin asked. "What kind of prank?"

"Mm, a funny one!" You chimed in.

"We hide when daddies come to get us!" Namjoon suggested.

"Oh, that's a good prank, little ones," Bang agreed. "Then you can jump out and give them big hugs!"

You both giggled, loving that idea. So when Sejin got a text from Hoseok that Jimin and Seokjin were coming to collect you and Namjoon, Sejin and Bang helped you hide under the conference table.

"Hey, we're here to-" Jimin cut himself off. "Where are the babies?" He asked. 

"The babies?" Bang asked. "Didn't we send them back down to you?"

Sejin hummed in agreement, "I thought we did!"

"Hyung, they're too little to find their way downstairs alone!" Seokjin gasped. "When did you-"

"Surprise!" 

Namjoon crawled out from under the table with you following close behind.

"Sup'ise!" You echoed.

You both crashed into your daddies, giggling as you hugged them tight. They both sagged with relief against you, hugging you tight.

"Our silly little gooses," Jimin cooed. "Were you playing a prank on Da and Appa?"

You nodded. "Joonie idea."

"Your big brother is silly, isn't he?" Seokjin cooed, managing to pick Namjoon up and kiss his cheek.

Jimin mimicked the action with you, and you snuggled against his shoulder, suddenly feeling sleepy.

"Ready to go home, honey bunnies?" Jimin asked. "Say goodbye to grandpa and hyung."

"Bye-bye, Grandpa," Namjoon said, yawning. "Bye, hyungie. Thank you for playing with us."

"Bye-bye oppa an' Grandpa. Had lots of fun."

"We had fun, too, angels," Sejin assured you. 

"Bye, little ones," Bang said with a wave. "We'll see you again soon."

Namjoon and you both fell asleep in your daddies arms before you could even get down to the car. And of course, all your daddies cooed over their cute little angels the whole ride home, though you weren't awake to hear it.


	163. Chapter 163

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The previous chapter with soft JK made me want to see more of it. If it's okay. So as an idea, maybe JK comes home a bit stressed from working on his mixtape and he just wants a bit of attention and care. Not littlespace, he just lays down exhausted like "nooonaaa~ hyuuungs~ pay attention to me *include JK pouting*". Stuff like that where JK is taken care of because he's a sweet dongsaeng."

"Hey, Kookie~" Hoseok sang as Jungkook ambled into the living room, his lower lip jutting out.

"Aw, Kook, what's with the face?" You asked.

Jungkook shrugged, flopping onto the couch between Namjoon and Yoongi. "I'm tired, noona," he whined. "I'm tired and stressed out and-" he sighed, nuzzling against Yoongi's shoulder. "Want attention."

"What was that, Kookie?" Jimin asked, a teasing lilt in his voice. "Did our little maknae just admit he needs our attention?"

"Shut up, hyung," he whined into Yoongi's shoulder. "I'm tired, I couldn't write anything. Make me feel better, hyungs~"

Yoongi snorted, but pulled Jungkook closer, regardless, and kissed the top of his head. "We're here, Jungkook-ah. Hyungs and noona will take care of you, okay?"

Jungkook smiled at that, testing his luck immediately. "Jin-hyung, I'm really hungry."

Seokjin stood and ruffled Jungkook's hair before heading into the kitchen. "Aish, you brat," he mumbled along the way.

"Hyung," Jungkook lifted his head. "Can I rest my head on your Namtiddies?"

Namjoon playfully shook Jungkook's shoulders before pushing his head to his chest. "You're lucky you're our cute little dongsaeng, or I'd have to teach you some respect."

Jungkook only chuckled and nuzzled against Namjoon's chest. "You're comfy, hyung."

"Do you wanna talk about anything, babe?" You offered.

Jungkook shook his head. "Just wanna relax." He squirmed, picking at his jeans. "Actually, I wanna get changed. These jeans are crushing my-"

"Come on, Kookie," Jimin stood and held out his hand. "Let's get your pajamas."

You weren't sure exactly what transpired upstairs, but Jungkook looked even more relaxed when he came back, hand in hand with Jimin, wearing plaid pajama pants and a warm sweater.

"Food's ready," Seokjin announced, sitting next to Jungkook on the couch. "Open up," he demanded, holding meat to Jungkook's lips.

Jungkook opened his mouth for it, chewing slowly. "So good, hyung. Thank you."

Seokjin patiently fed Jungkook as the maknae relaxed against Taehyung, looking happy and calm. When he was finished, he sighed contently.

"That was really good, hyung."

"Need anything else, Kook-ah?" Hoseok asked. "You look tired."

Jungkook nodded, he was less talkative than when he had first gotten home; he wasn't whining anymore. "I'm really tired."

You patted your lap. "Come lay down, Jungkookie. Noona will play with your hair."

Jungkook brightened, giving you a bunny smile. "I'd like that."

He shimmied over to you, settling his head on your lap and his legs over Yoongi, who began to gently massage his calves. You started running your fingers through his hair in a soft, soothing motion.

It didn’t take long for Jungkook to groan, sounding half asleep. “Fuck…”

“What’s up, Kookie?” Namjoon asked.

“I can’t fall asleep; I have to pee.”

Yoongi patted his butt gently, urging him to get up. “So go, dummy.”

Jungkook burrowed his face in your lap, shaking his head. “Too tired.”

“Jeon Jungkook,” Seokjin threatened, “if you piss on this couch, I swear-”

Jungkook turned to Taehyung, making grabby hands. “Hyuuuuung, carry me.”

Taehyung snickered. “Oh, so _now_ I’m hyung, hmm?” He teased.

But he still stood up and hoisted Jungkook up, complaining the whole time. “Fuck, Jungkook. Stop going to the gym, you muscle bunny. You’re gonna break my back!”

Taehyung carried the maknae back from the bathroom, too, and this time he deposited him onto Jimin and Seokjin’s laps instead of yours and Yoongi’s.

“You need anything else?” Jimin asked, petting Jungkook’s hair. 

“You had hyungs and noona feed you, change you, cuddle you, carry you, help you piss,” Hoseok teased. “Need us to sing you a lullaby, too?”

Jungkook laughed, nuzzling against Jimin’s lap as Seokjin started massaging his calves, just as Yoongi had.

“Nah, not tonight,” he yawned. “Took good care of me. Thank you, hyungs, noona.”

“Of course, Kook-ah,” Taehyung said seriously.

“We always want to take care of you,” you added.”

And finally, Yoongi finished: “Hyungs and noona are always here for you, Jungkookie. Just have to let us know what you need.”

You hadn’t seen Jungkook sleep so peacefully in a long, long time.


	164. Chapter 164

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, if I’m getting this right, only Jin, Hobi, and JK haven’t been in little space yet. That means they would be outnumbered if all the littles slipped at the same time. How would those three handle five Littles in baby/toddler space?"

"Daddy."

Jungkook groaned, swatting away the finger poking his cheek. "It's early, Tae, come snuggle Daddy and go back to sleep."

Taehyung whined, though, stomping his foot. "Sissy and Yoonie babies," he explained.

Jungkook cracked his eyes open at that. "Babies, huh?" He asked, yawning. "And what about you, love? How old is my little boy feeling?"

Shyly, Taehyung held up two fingers. Jungkook smiled at him, endeared, and ruffled his hair. 

"My little prince. You're just a baby yourself and you still came to find Daddy for your brother and sister. How sweet."

Jungkook picked Taehyung up as he got out of bed, kissing his cheek. "Let's go wake up your other daddies, hmm? Three babies is a lot for Daddy to handle on his own."

When he got to Namjoon's door to wake him, however, he heard gurgling from the other side.

"Hyung?" He barged into the room, slightly panicked. "Hyung, what-"

Jungkook softened upon seeing Namjoon with his feet in his hands, rolling all over the bed and giggling to himself.

"Joonie baby too!" Taehyung announced, wiggling out of Jungkook's hold and jumping on the bed with his brother. "We play allllll day, Joonie! Sissy and Yoonie little too!"

Namjoon poked his cheek and giggled, unresponsive.

"JK, it's so early, what-" Hoseok looked into the room and smiled fondly. "Aw, they're both little?"

Jungkook nodded. "So are y/n and Yoongi. We might want to call for backup," he said lightly. "Looks like the three of them are in babyspace, and Taehyung isn't feeling much older."

Hoseok nodded. "I'll go wake up hyung and Jimin."

While Hoseok went to get the other boys, Jungkook joined his little babies on the bed. "You okay, Joonbug? How old are you, cutie?"

Namjoon grabbed Jungkook's hand, shoving his pointer and middle finger into his mouth.

"Well, that answers that," Jungkook mumbled, grabbing a pacifier from the nightstand and pressing it to Namjoon's lips. "There you go, bub."

"Uh, Kook?" Hoseok stood in the doorway with Jimin in his arms, and Seokjin close behind. "We, uh, have five little ones today."

Jungkook squirmed as Taehyung shouted, "yay, yay! Minnie play!"

Jimin, obviously feeling a bit older like Taehyung, wriggled out of Hoseok’s arms and tackled Taehyung into a running hug. "Play, play!"

"Okay, babies," Seokjin said. "Let's get your brother and sister, okay?"

Taehyung and Jimin walked behind Jungkook as he carried Namjoon from the room.

In Taehyung's room, you and Yoongi were fussing, holding hands as you whined.

"Oh, little loves. It's okay, daddies are here."

Yoongi's lip wobbled at the sound of Seokjin's voice, letting go of you to make grabby hands. "Da!"

"Da's right here, pumpkin," he cooed. "Do you need to be changed?"

Yoongi nodded, pointing at you.

"Sissy too?" Hoseok asked. "Okay, let's get you all clean."

"You should probably put Joonie in a diaper, too, Kook," Seokjin suggested. "We don't want any accidents."

Speaking of accidents, while the daddies were each distracted changing the babies, no one seemed to notice that Jimin hadn't been taken to the potty that morning. He marched in place, whimpering softly.

"Minnie okay?" Taehyung asked.

Jimin blurted out, "daddies, gotta go potty!"

None of the boys glanced at him, though. Hoseok just soothed him, "wait just a second, bud. We're almost done changing your brothers and sister."

Jimin folded in on himself, crossing one leg over the other. Maybe if his daddies had looked at him, they would have seen that he _couldn't_ wait, that he'd been waiting all morning, and-

Taehyung said bluntly, as Jimin made a puddle on the floor, "Minnie peed his pants."

"Fuck," Jungkook whispered under his breath, not quite loud enough for the littles to hear. "Min, why didn't you-"

Jimin promptly burst into tears, hands fisting his wet pants. "T-told daddies, told daddies!"

"You're right, baby," Seokjin soothed, Yoongi in his arms. "You told us, honey, I'm sorry nobody realized how badly you needed to go. Come on, Da will clean you up."

Taehyung trailed after Seokjin and Jimin into the bathroom, where Seokjin started filling the tub as he sat Yoongi on the counter.

"I want a bath too!" Taehyung announced. "Bath with Minnie!"

"No, Taehyungie," Seokjin said firmly. "I'm just going to clean him up real quick, this isn't a fun bath."

By then, Yoongi had started crying softly. "Hung'y," he whimpered.

"Oh, bub," Seokjin murmured, barely audible over Taehyung's shouting.

"Bath, bath, bath! I want a bath!"

"Jungkook! Hobi! I could use some help in he-" Seokjin cut himself off with a gasp as he saw Taehyung's pants getting wet and clinging to his skin. "Kim Taehyung, did you just pee your pants?!"

Taehyung giggled and nodded. "I get a bath now?"

Hoseok appeared in the doorway, shaking his head. He had obviously heard the conversation from the hall. "Oh, sure, buddy. And you'll be getting punished after your bath. You don't pee yourself on purpose."

"Da," Jimin whined, squirming. " _Wet_ ,"

"I know, I know," Seokjin turned off the tap and quickly started undressing Jimin. "Hobi, Yoongi is hungry. Can you feed him downstairs with y/n and Joon?"

Hoseok lifted Yoongi up with a nod, kissing the boy's nose. "Let's go fill that tummy, baby boy," he cooed as Seokjin helped Jimin into the bath and started undressing Taehyung.

Downstairs, Jungkook was having his own problems. See, he only had two hands, and he was trying to make oatmeal for breakfast. He could hold one of you, either you or Namjoon, as he made breakfast. But he couldn't hold both of you, and you _both_ wanted to be held.

"Baby, please, I just need to put you down for a few minutes. Your brother wants to be held, too!"

"Dadddddyyy!" You sobbed as he set you on the floor, picking up Namjoon instead. Now, Namjoon's crying stopped.

"Breakfast is almost ready," Jungkook soothed you.

"Why is she crying?" Hoseok asked, setting Yoongi on the floor. But, as soon as he did, Yoongi began to cry.

"That's why!" Jungkook snapped. "Everyone wants to be held, but I can only hold one of them at a time."

"Oh, babies." Hoseok took Yoongi's hand and helped him up, lifting you to his hip. "Let's sit down, okay?" Hoseok managed to pull you both into his lap, and you immediately calmed. "There we go," he cooed. "Our little babies just need to be held, hmm?"

As Jungkook was setting bowls of oatmeal on the table, Seokjin came downstairs, one hand in Taehyung's and the other in Jimin's. Taehyung's face was stained with tears as Seokjin helped the older boys sit down.

"Tae got spankies," Jimin announced, shoving a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

"Hurt," Taehyung said, chewing.

Jungkook spooned some oatmeal into Namjoon's mouth. "Why'd you get spanked, love?"

"Peed my pants on purpose," he mumbled.

"That's naughty, baby. You know better," Jungkook told him.

"Sowwy, Daddy. Sowwy, Da. Sowwy, Baba."

"It's okay, sweetie, just don't do it again," Seokjin murmured as he fed you.

Breakfast, thankfully, was uneventful. Everyone ate their oatmeal obediently and there were no more tears. After the meal? All hell broke loose.

Taehyung and Jimin started chasing each other all over the house, Namjoon tried to pull his diaper off, Yoongi began sticking toys in his mouth, and you kept trying to crawl up the stairs.

"Jimin and Taehyung, stop running in the house!" Hosek shouted as he pulled a doll from Yoongi's mouth. "Bub, you gotta use your paci," he told the baby gently, sticking it back into his mouth.

"No crawling away!" Seokjin told you, picking you up and kissing your cheek before handing you off to Jungkook. "Boys, you're going to get boo-boos if you fall!" He warned.

"Not gonna- oops."

Taehyung landed on the floor with a thud when his socked foot slipped on the hardwood.

"TaeTae!" Jimin pulled his brother into a tight hug. "Okies?"

Taehyung shook his head as Hoseok abandoned Namjoon, still naked from the waist down, to soothe Taehyung. Jungkook placed you back on the floor to fasten the diaper back on, and you started crawling off again.

"This is why we don't run, baby," Hoseok said, looking at Taehyung's wrist. "Let me kiss it all better, bug-a-boo." He smooched Taehyung's sore wrist loudly and wetly, until the little was laughing instead of crying.

"All better, Baba!" He screeched.

"Good, baby boy. Now no more running!"

"No running," Jimin agreed. "No wan' Tae huwt."

Taehyung smiled at his brother's caring behavior, kissing him on the lips.

"Kim Namjoon, get your hands away from that diaper!" Seokjin scolded him as he bounced Yoongi in his lap, trying to soothe the baby. He was sleepy, his eyes drooping. 

"Where is y/n?" Jungkook asked, whipping his head around. 

"Shit," Hoseok mumbled.

Taehyung and Jimin had somehow found markers in the art bin, and were coloring on paper, but missing their mark. The hardwood floors were scribbled with green and blue and red.

"Y/n? Baby, where are you?" Hoseok called out.

Jungkook yelled back, "I found her!"

He carried you back in the room, a white powder coating your entire body.

"What happened?" Seokjin screeched.

"Don't even look in the kitchen, hyung," Jungkook begged. "She got into the baking cabinet. Flour is _everywhere_."

"At least she didn't hurt herself on the stairs," Hoseok conceded.

"I'm gonna go give her a bath. Can you put the others down for their nap?"

They absolutely could _not_.

Poor Yoongi was already half asleep in Seokjin's lap, and fussed as Seokjin changed him, just wanting to sleep. Jimin and Taehyung insisted that "big boys don't need naps";

"They don't pee their pants on purpose, either, Taehyungie, but you did that this morning," Hoseok dryly reminded him.

Namjoon had to be put in a onesie so that he would stop ripping his diaper off. He fussed when he realized he couldn't undo the snaps, causing him to cry.

Jimin begged for a glass of water as soon as he was laid down next to Taehyung.

"Me too, Da, m'thirsty!" Taehyung begged along with him.

Then, of course, they both had to find their _favorite_ stuffies to sleep with.

Then, they needed to go potty just one more time.

Yoongi got woken up by them getting up and started crying.

Namjoon almost fell out of the bed because Yoongi's crying woke him up, too.

Then, the room was too dark for Taehyung.

Blinds open? Too light for Jimin.

By the time Jungkook tucked you in after your bath, the three daddies were ready for a nap, themselves.

"Hyung," Jungkook whined, his head in Hoseok's lap on the couch. "Let's get a nanny."

Seokjin snorted. "Take a nap while they're down, Kook. Hyungs will listen for them."

Jungkook frowned. "But you're tired, too."

Hoseok just carded his fingers through Jungkook's hair and said, "you're gonna need some rest if we're gonna make it through the afternoon. They'll be all energized after napping."

"Mm…" Jungkook hummed noncommittally, already falling asleep despite his protests.

"You think we're doing good though, right, hyung?" Hoseok asked Seokjin in a whisper.

Seokjin nodded, reaching out and threading his fingers with Hoseok's. "Doing great, Hobi-ah. They're all safe and sound, that's what matters."

Hoseok smirked. "Not the state of your kitchen?"

Seokjin snorted. "I don't care about the state of my kitchen, as long as the babies are happy."

Hoseok smiled warmly. "They are, hyung. They are."


	165. Chapter 165

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "a chapter where MC thinks she’s a big girl while she’s little and decides to shave her legs by herself and she accidentally cuts herself but she doesn’t tell anyone cuz she doesn’t wanna be in trouble. so later when one of her daddies (for some reason I envision tae) is changing her or her clothes they find it and she gets nervous when he sees but he doesn’t say anything so she thinks she’s in the clear. but then a little later she’s called into the living room while she was playing in her room by herself and the boys are all there and they confront her cuz they think she’s *TW* self harming again and they go on a whole spiel about how much they love her and they’re there for her and they hate seeing her hurt herself but then she has to explain that it was an accident while shaving and maybe they don’t believe her at first but she convinces them and they believe her. and they kinda laugh at themselves and apologize for “overreacting” but she says she appreciates that they care and love seeing how much they care. idk just a little angst and misunderstanding with lots of fluff at the end. :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **contains mentions of self harm**

You ran your fingers over the stubble on your legs, cringing. It felt gross on your hands, gross when you rubbed your legs together. You just wanted to feel smooth in your cute skirt.

You knew you were supposed to ask your daddies for help if you wanted to shave when little, but they were _busy_. Anyway, you were little, but you were still kind of a big girl, right? Surely you could handle shaving your legs, couldn’t you?

You ambled into the bathroom, filling the tub up a little and taking off your skirt before sitting on the lip of the tub.

"Yummy yummy, smells like flowers," you sang to yourself as you rubbed the nice-smelling shaving cream on your legs.

You shaved your right leg with no problems! Smiling, you wiped it down with a washcloth, happy that it was so soft and smooth.

You even shaved most of your left leg without incident! However, when you reached your inner thigh, you felt a sudden sting.

"Ouch!" You whimpered, dropping the razor into the water below.

You sniffled as blood prickled into a line, bubbling up. You grabbed the washcloth and wiped it away, but it came right back again! You decided that maybe you weren’t a big girl. You left the rest of your left thigh untouched, covered in stubble, as you moved out of the tub without bothering to pull the drain.

You managed to stop the bleeding after holding some toilet paper to the cut, and you sighed with relief once the blood stopped pooling up. After all, your daddies were busy, and you didn’t want to bother them to fix a silly boo-boo that was your fault.

You went downstairs after putting your skirt back on, glad that at least your lower legs were both soft and smooth. You found Taehyung and Jimin on the couch, playing a video game.

“Daddies!” 

You jumped between them, kissing each of them on the cheek.

“Hi, baby girl,” Jimin replied, leaning in to kiss your lips, too.

Taehyung repeated the same action, asking you, “what’s up?”

“Nothing, just wanna be with daddies.”

“Okay, love,” Jimin murmured. “Maybe you play the next round for Appa?”

You giggled and nodded. By the time their match ended, however, you found yourself shivering. It wasn’t exactly _warm_ in the house; definitely not skirt weather. But you liked your pretty outfit, so that’s what you had begged Namjoon to dress you in that morning.

“You cold, princess?” Taehyung asked. When you nodded, he put down his controller in favor of picking you up. “It’s ‘cause you’re wearing a little skirt when it’s chilly out, you silly goose. Let Tou-san change you, hmm?”

Upstairs, Taehyung placed you on the bed, rifling through your dresser for a pair of leggings. By then, you had forgotten all about the boo-boo you had gotten while shaving. That is, until Taehyung pulled down your skirt, revealing the red, scabbing line across your thigh.

You held your breath, waiting for him to say something. But he only slid your leggings up your thighs and then pressed a kiss to your nose.

“Baby, want to play up here for a bit?” He suggested. “I can come get you for dinner. It’s macaroni tonight.”

You nodded, not really paying attention to anything except the fact that Taehyung somehow hadn’t noticed the wound staring him right in the face. You scrambled to the floor, grabbing a doll.

“I play, Tou-san!”

“Good girl,” Taehyung praised you as he left the room.

You don’t know how long you were left upstairs to play, but it couldn’t have been very long. Your tummy wasn’t even growling when Seokjin came to collect you!

But instead of leading you to the dining room to eat, he took your hand and led you into the living room, where all your daddies were waiting for you.

“Hey, lovie,” Yoongi cooed, patting his lap. “Come here.”

You eagerly crawled into his lap, accepting the soft kisses he pressed to your cheek.

“We love you, honey, you know that, right?” Namjoon began softly.

You nodded. “Yeah! Daddies love me a lot. And I love daddies too.” You hesitated for a moment. “Something happen?”

The boys seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes before Jimin spoke. “Tou-san said you have a boo-boo on your leg, baby.”

“Why didn’t you come to us?” Hoseok blurted out. “You know you can always tell us if you’re having thoughts like that; we’ll always try to help you.”

“Never get mad at you, baby,” Jungkook chimed in. “Never, ever.”

“We don’t want you to hurt yourself, angel,” Yoongi whispered. “You’re so precious to us. Your body is so precious. We don’t want you giving it boo-boos on purpose.”

_Oh._

“Daddies, wasn’t on purpose,” you argued.

“No, honey, we know,” Taehyung murmured. “It’s not your fault, love, that’s not what we’re trying to say-”

“No, it _wasn’t on purpose_ ,” you tried again. “Was a accident. I was shaving.”

The boys exchanged another silent, weary glance. “Baby, you don’t have to lie to us,” Seokjin finally spoke. “It’s okay. You aren’t in trouble, we just want to help you.”

“Not lying!” You argued. “Wanted my legs to be soft under my skirt! The stubblies felt gross! So I shaved and got a boo-boo.”

“Sweetheart-”

Before Hoseok could finish, you remembered something!

“Wait!” You said. “Can prove it.” You hopped off the couch, motioning for the boys to follow you. “Forgot to clean up,” you explained, leading the boys into the ensuite of your room.

Sure enough, the tub still sat with a few inches of water, filled with shaving cream, stubble, and your razor.

“And, look!” You pulled down your pants, revealing the cut. “Only some of it is shaved! I stopped ‘cause I didn’t want no more boo-boos.”

The boys let out a collective sigh of relief, and Taehyung helped you get your pants back up and pulled you into his arms. “Baby, I’m sorry for assuming instead of just asking you.”

“I guess we jumped to conclusions, huh?” Namjoon added sheepishly.

“We’re sorry for accusing you, kitten,” Yoongi murmured.

You shook your head. “Means you care,” you said quietly. “Means you love me and want me to be safe.”

Jungkook nodded. “That’s right, baby. We care about you so, so much.”

“You mean the world to us,” Jimin added. “That’s why we were so quick to say something. We can’t stand the thought of our baby hurting herself.”

“Will always come to you, daddies. I promise.”

Seokjin reached out and ruffled your hair while Taehyung bounced you in his arms. “Thank you, lovely. We appreciate it.”

“I love you, daddies. Thank you for caring.”

“We love you, sweetheart,” Namjoon replied. 

“Now,” Hoseok smiled when he heard your tummy growl; when did you become hungry? “I think dinner is getting cold downstairs, yeah?”

“Macaroni?” You asked.

Taehyung smooched your cheek loudly. “That’s right, doll. Let’s go.”

The boys were relaxed during dinner, relieved that your boo-boo had only been an accident. And you? Well, you were glad to know that the boys were always looking out for you, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doing so great, folks.


	166. Chapter 166

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we have one where it's very late, and jungkook is doing work, when reader comes in sniffly and crying? He's cuddly and quiet and he pats her back in his desk chair until she tells him she's upset about mufasa dying in the lion king. And inside he's like "This is the cutest, most adorable, dumbest thing I've ever seen. I'm going to die." He comforts the shit out of reader ✊"

Jungkook dragged and dropped the guitar to a different spot, humming to himself and then shaking his head. No, it didn't fit there, either.

"Daddy?"

Jungkook pulled his headphones from his ears to rest around his neck, checking the clock. It was long past your bedtime.

"Lap?" You asked softly, wiping away a few stray tears as you crept into the room.

Jungkook wordlessly pushed his chair back, making room for you to crawl into his lap. You kept sniffling, burying your face in his shoulder and wetting his shirt with tears.

"Did you have a bad dream, love?" He asked, rubbing your back.

You shook your head.

When you didn't answer, Jungkook gave you some time to cry it out. He rubbed your back and kissed your hair, silently letting you know that he was there; that he loved you. That he would listen when you were ready to talk.

"Daddy?" You finally whispered.

"I'm here, baby," he murmured. "Ready to tell Daddy what's got you so upset this late at night?"

You nodded slowly. "Daddy, Mufasa _died_ and left Simba all alone!" You wailed, bursting into a fresh wave of tears.

Jungkook's heart swelled, a laugh bubbling up in his throat that he barely managed to swallow. He held you tightly, brushing back your hair.

"Little love, that's why you're crying? My sweet girl."

"It's sad, Daddy."

Jungkook kissed your wet cheek when you raised your head. "I know it's sad, honey, but it's only a movie, okay?"

You shrugged. "Simba doesn't have a Daddy."

"But he has Timone and Pumba, hmm?" Jungkook bargained. "They're the best friends ever, and they look out for him."

You seemed to contemplate that for a moment before nodding. "He has Timone and Pumba," you agreed.

Jungkook wiped away your tears with his thumbs before leaning in and kissing your lips. "My little girl is so sweet. Has such a loving heart. So empathetic."

"I'm pathetic?" You whispered, lower lip wobbling. 

Jungkook quickly shook his head. " _Empathetic_. It means you put yourself in someone else's shoes to feel how they feel. And then you try your best to make them feel better."

"Mm?"

Jungkook kissed your nose. "When other people are sad, you share their pain, baby," he explained.

Finally, you nodded. "Feel bad for Simba."

"I know, doll." Jungkook pulled your head back down to rest on his shoulder. "Try not to think about it, sweetheart. Daddy's here and you're safe. I'll stay right here with you and wipe away every tear."

You yawned, nuzzling against his neck. "Daddy's empafetic, too."

Jungkook chuckled. "Yeah, sweet girl. We'll share your pain, okay? You don't have to ever do anything alone."

You sighed against him, wriggling to get more comfortable. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, sweet girl."

Jungkook sat with you in his lap until he was sure that you were asleep, even though the position in his desk chair was uncomfortable. When he was sure you were out, he carried you to the bed and snuggled you close.

"My sweet, silly girl," he mumbled into the back of your neck before joining you in a dream.


	167. Chapter 167

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "maybe everyone is out in public and yoongi starts getting a really bad case of social anxiety ( i have it and its so bad that i puke and get stressed even around family sometimes :( )  
> and the boys and !reader (big or little!) are all trying to help yoongi calm down thinking hes big but the stress of his senses getting overwhelmed and him panicking has made him slip?  
> they rush him back home because hes hit baby space and it ends with alot of reassurance and cuddles?"

Yoongi's eyes darted around the crowded mall, his body stiff and tense.

_Too many people. Too many people._

It was getting hard to breathe; like when the heat is on too high in a car and the air gets stale. He sucked in a breath sharply, but his lungs didn't feel like they got any air.

"Hyung, you okay?"

He visibly jumped as Taehyung slid his hand into his, squeezing. He managed a shaky nod, hyper-aware that all the boy's attention, and yours too, were now on him.

_Too many people. Too many people._

He felt like the crowd was closing in on him, and he needed to get out. He tore his hand away from Taehyung, panicking as he searched for the signs leading to the bathroom.

"Hyung!" Namjoon called after him.

He finally made it to the bathroom, where he shoved his way into the unisex stall and tried to even out his breathing. His stomach churned, and for a moment, he had to kneel in front of the toilet, thinking he might be sick.

"Oppa," your voice was soft as you cracked open the door. "Can we come in?"

Yoongi didn't know who was with you, but he found himself nodding. You crept into the bathroom, with Jimin and Hoseok following behind you.

"What happened, hyung?" Hoseok asked, joining Yoongi on the floor and starting to rub his back.

"Too many people," Yoongi whimpered. 

He felt tears welling up in his eyes; why? He couldn't cry! He was a grown up… and if he wasn't a grown up, well, he was at least a big boy!

"Your anxiety is acting up?" Jimin asked. "We can go, hyung. We'll take you right home, okay?"

Yoongi's lower lip trembled as he wriggled in place. He felt funny. His tongue didn't seem to be working properly; he didn't seem able to articulate what he needed. So instead, he made grabby hands at the three of you.

"Hyung," Hoseok whispered as he pulled Yoongi into his arms. "Can you talk for us?"

Yoongi shook his head.

"Why not?" You asked gently, cupping his cheek. "Do you feel sick again?"

Yoongi shook his head, locking eyes with Jimin and silently begging him to understand. "Small," he whispered, barely audible.

"You're feeling little, baby?" Jimin asked gently.

Yoongi nodded, catching his lip between his teeth. Were you all going to be mad at him for accidentally slipping in public?

"Oh, bub, thank you for telling us," you murmured as Jimin started typing out a message to the other boys on his phone.

"You're doing so well for us, baby boy," he encouraged as he typed.

By then, Yoongi had stuck his thumb into his mouth. Normally, one of you would correct the behavior, but it really seemed to be soothing him, and he was on edge enough as it was.

"Sweetheart, we're gonna take care of you, okay?" You assured him. "You just let yourself relax."

"You don't have to worry about a thing," Hoseok added, kissing the top of his head.

"Public. Scary. People."

"I know, prince," Jimin murmured, putting his phone away. "You're doing so well for us, angel. Such a good boy."

Tears welled up in Yoongi's eyes and he shook his head. "Ran away from Tou-san."

"It's alright, love. You were panicking. It wasn't your fault," Hoseok whispered just as there was a knock at the door.

Yoongi visibly tensed until Seokjin called out, "Yoongichi, it's just Da. Can I come in? I have your paci."

When Yoongi nodded, you told Seokjin, "come in, oppa."

Seokjin smiled warmly, kneeling in front of Hoseok and Yoongi. "My brave boy," he cooed, gently removing Yoongi's thumb from his mouth and replacing it with the soother. "We're gonna take you home now, okay?"

But Yoongi shook his head. To get home, they had to get to the car. And to get to the car, they had to go through the crowded mall again. Yoongi whimpered, burying his face in Hoseok's shirt.

"Pwease, no. Pwease, pwease, pwease!"

"Baby, deep breaths," you whispered. "Come on, love, we need you to breathe for us."

"No wan' people," Yoongi repeated. "Pwease."

"Look at me, Yoongi," Hoseok cupped his cheek and pulled his face from his chest. "Look at me, sweetheart. There we go." He kissed Yoongi's forehead as his breathing became more even. "Do you trust us? Trust your daddies and mommy?"

Yoongi nodded slowly. 

"Okay, good, baby," Hoseok murmured. "We would never, ever let anything happen to you. We have to get you home, though, prince. You're just a little baby. Wouldn't you like to put on a diapie and have a nice warm bottle? Watch cartoons and play with your toys?"

"Duckie?"

"Yes, love," Jimin encouraged him. "Your duckie is just in the car. You can have him the whole way home."

"Scared," Yoongi argued.

"How about this, honey?" You pulled your headphones out of your pocket. "You can put a mask on over your paci, and I'll play you nice music on the headphones. You just close your eyes and cuddle Baba the whole way out to the car. We'll be there before you even know it."

"No have to look?" He clarified.

"You don't have to look, pumpkin," Seokjin assured him.

"No have to hear?"

Hoseok shook his head. "You don't have to hear, sweetie."

"No have to walk?"

Jimin giggled, ruffling Yoongi's hair. "Of course not, Yoongi-ah. You're just a little baby. You need to be carried, hmm?"

Yoongi relaxed the slightest bit, nodding. "Can go," he agreed.

"Good boy," you murmured, placing your headphones in his ears.

Jimin placed a mask on over his pacifier, and Hoseok hoisted Yoongi up with him as he stood. 

"Close your eyes, lovely," Seokjin gently guided his head down to Hoseok's shoulder. "Don't open them until we tell you, yeah?"

Yoongi nodded, obeying blindly as you began playing Coco Melon songs on the headphones.

Yoongi barely noticed himself being jostled slightly as Hoseok walked. He was too preoccupied listening to the pretty songs and breathing in the familiar smell of his Baba's cologne. He felt so much safer than he had when he needed to run away.

He felt hands in his hair, on his back. He didn't know who they belonged to, but he knew it was Namjoon's hand that held his, squeezing reassuringly as they walked through the mall. Yoongi nuzzled against Hoseok's shoulder, inhaling deeply.

Yoongi whined as the music cut off, pouting. "Mommy-"

"We're at the car, love," Jungkook explained.

Yoongi cracked open his eyes and raised his head as Taehyung plucked the headphones from his ears.

"You did it, baby," Hoseok praised him, kissing his cheek.

"We're so proud of you!" Jimin exclaimed.

Namjoon had found his stuffed duck in the car, and placed it in Yoongi's arms. He squeezed it tight against himself, sighing contently.

"There you go, angel," you cooed.

"Home?" Yoongi asked.

All his daddies and his mommy nodded. In the car, he sat in the back between Taehyung and Namjoon, who gave him lots of hugs and kisses the whole ride home.

"You did so well, Yoongi-ah," Jimin murmured.

"Was good boy?" He asked with owlish eyes. "Ran away from Tou-san…"

"Ah, but you weren't even little yet, were you? And you were scared, baby, and overwhelmed. It's okay," Taehyung quickly assured him. "You're our good boy."

Yoongi smiled, wiggling under the praise. "M'good boy," he repeated, almost to himself.

"Yes, angel," you cooed. "Our good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺🥺🥺


	168. Chapter 168

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So, her parents had been psyching her out, just making her feel bad about the decisions she was making and how she handled her own life to what she didn't answer because she knew it wouldn't end up well. She had been hiding it from the boys because she had been trying to figure things out and cope on her own but on the long run she became depressed and everything just scrambled down onto her. One day that she was in an older headspace (she knew that if she let herself slip further, she would end up telling her daddies) the boys let her get ready for bed by herself at night. Then at some point it hits her and she starts panicking because she never took care of it, didn't feel better, nor told her daddies about it so they could help. Taehyung walks in, sees the state his sissy is in and starts asking her questions as to why she's so agitated that just end up making her panic even more. And then she freaks out even more because her brother saw her like that and feels bad about it until it gets too out of control and Tae goes to get the boys to help his sissy. After they calm her down they have to assure her that it's okay and Tae is fine and she didn't scare him or made him feel bad. And then they just help her feel better. When the boys go get everything ready for a movie night or something, Yoongi kinda pulls her over and has a little chat with her to make sure she knows they're there for her and that she can talk to them about what she's struggling with."

"You know, when I was your age, I had my own life and my own successes instead of being taken care of by someone else. When are you going to do something useful?"

You couldn't get the conversation out of your head, even long after you had hung up in your mother's ear and threw your phone across the room.

It ate away at you; what did you have on your own? A shitty apartment, a job where you were nothing if not replaceable. The boys had their successes; what did they see in someone like you, anyway?

You desperately wanted to tell them, to seek out comfort and validation. But the louder voice inside you screamed,

_Hide it from them. They'll agree with your mother. They'll finally see what a loser you are._

And, well, you knew how to hide things

Each time you slipped, you didn't let yourself fall too deep into headspace. No diapers, pacifiers, bottles. 

You were independent, in an older headspace, maybe about 6 or 7 years old. After all, you knew that if you let yourself go anymore, you would blab to your daddies about your worries. And big you couldn't have that.

The closest thing you let yourself have to release was when Taehyung accidentally hit you in the head with a toy car and you burst into tears.

"Sissy, I sowwy!" He cried out, hugging you tight.

You clung to him, sobbing not because of the pain, but because of those feelings you had kept inside for too long.

"S'okay, sissy. I sowwy. Weally sowwy."

Taehyung kissed your head over and over, trying to soothe you.

"S'okay," you nodded with one last sniffle. "S'okay, Taehyungie."

But it wasn’t okay at all. Those feelings of self-loathing built up stronger and stronger, until you froze at the bathroom sink, getting ready for bed one night. Your daddies were helping Taehyung get ready in another bathroom; but you were a big girl so they let you brush your own teeth.

Your hand tightened around the toothbrush you were holding, your chest starting to rise and fall at a rapid pace. You never told them. You still felt badly. It was too late to tell them now, wasn’t it? It happened weeks ago. The weight of it all sent you to the floor, where you curled into yourself and started hyperventilating into your knees.

“Sissy?”

You whimpered as you looked up, finding Taehyung creeping into the bathroom.

“Left my toothbrush in here,” he explained. “Baba sent me to get it.”

“Go ‘way, Tae,” you mumbled, tears streaming down your face.

But Taehyung shook his head, joining you on the floor. “No leave. Sissy not okay,” he said, reaching out for your hand. “What’s wrong?”

You shook your head, beginning to cry even harder. It only served to make your breathing more difficult, and soon, you were wheezing. You shoved your hand into your mouth, biting the back of it to try and ground yourself.

_Calm down, calm down. You’re scaring Taehyung. He’ll hate you. Daddies will hate you. Everyone is going to hate you. You’re a burden. A nuisance. You don’t deserve any of-_

You were too caught up in your own panic to realize when Taehyung had run to get your daddies, but the next thing you knew, you were being pulled into Seokjin’s lap.

“Sweet girl, I need you to take a deep breath for me,” he encouraged you.

“Breathe, baby,” Jungkook knelt in front of you, guiding your face up from your knees. “Deep breaths, we’ve got you.”

“Doing so well for us,” Seokjin murmured. “Such a good girl.”

Jungkook wiped each tear that dripped down your cheeks, taking one of your hands into his.

“Taehyungie,” you whimpered. “Scared him.”

“No, baby,” Seokjin assured you. “Taehyung’s fine, he’s with Baba and Appa having a snack.”

“Can you talk to us, love?” Jungkook asked, cupping your cheek now that you had stopped crying. “Tell us what’s going on?”

So you nodded, the words spilling out of your mouth like word vomit after holding them back for so long. About what your mother had said, about the thoughts that had been plaguing your mind for weeks. How you had convinced yourself that the boys felt the same way your mother did, that they thought you were as worthless as you felt. Halfway through your rant, Yoongi showed up in the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe and listening.

“Doll,” he said softly when you stopped for a breath. “None of that is true at all.”

Seokjin pressed a firm kiss to the top of your head. “You are such an amazing person. You do so many great things for yourself, and we see you succeed every single day.”

Jungkook nodded in agreement, leaning in and kissing the cheek not cupped by his hand. “You don’t see yourself the way we see you, honey. But we think you are the smartest, cutest, funniest, most amazing girl we’ve ever met.”

“We love you so much, baby,” Seokjin murmured.

You sniffled one last time. “Are you… you’re sure? Don’t think I’m worthless?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Yoongi pushed himself away from the doorframe to kneel next to Jungkook. He took one of your hands into his and squeezed. “You are worth so many things. You are worthy of love and affection. You are valid. Your feelings are valid. You are so, so loved. More than you’ll ever know.”

You felt tears welling up in your eyes again, for a different reason. “Papa,” you whimpered.

Seokjin let you crawl into Yoongi’s arms, where you nuzzled into his shoulder. “How about a movie, pumpkin? Want to watch a movie downstairs with your daddies and TaeTae?”

You peeked your head out cutely. “No bed? Movie instead?”

Jungkook chuckled and nodded. “Movie, honey. Does that sound good?”

You nodded, offering him a soft smile as Yoongi said, “go ahead and pick one out. We’ll be down in a second.”

Once you were alone, Yoongi set you on the counter, bracketing himself between your legs and pressing your foreheads together. “I know it’s hard,” he whispered. “To go to people when you feel so horrible about yourself.”

You nodded. “Feels like… like I hate myself… so everybody else will hate me, too.”

Yoongi’s eyes got glassy at that, and he swallowed thickly. “I know. I know, princess. But I also want you to know that it isn’t true. You can talk to any of us, at any time, about anything. We are always here for you. Even when you feel like you can’t even stomach yourself, I promise that we’re always here, and we will never, ever validate those awful thoughts.”

You nodded, hands grasping for purchase on Yoongi’s shirt. “Papa knows.” you whispered hoarsely.

He nodded back. “I know,” he agreed. He kissed your lips softly before pulling you into a tight embrace. “We’re here, baby. We’re always here. Please try not to let it build up like this. We just want to help.”

“I try, Papa,” you whispered. “Try for Papa.”

“My good girl,” he said, easily lifting you into his arms. “Let’s go watch that movie, hmm?”

“Cuddle Taehyungie?” You asked. “Promise he no scared?”

“I promise, love. You’ll see for yourself.”

And sure enough, Taehyung was curled up on the couch with a stuffie. He grinned behind his pacifier when he saw you, patting the space next to him. “Cuddles, sissy.”

You sighed with relief as Yoongi set you down, immediately wrapping your arms around your brother. “Didn’t mean to scare you, Taehyungie,” you whispered for only him to hear.

“Didn’t scare me,” Taehyung replied just as quietly, squeezing your hand. “Daddies said you panicking. Better now?”

You nodded. “Daddies made it better.”

Taehyung giggled and wrapped his arms around your waist as your daddies all joined you on the couch, a movie beginning to play. “Daddies make everything better,” he mused.

And they did; didn’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But where are they boys to give me these nice reassurances?


	169. Chapter 169

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "chapter where little MC starts noticing that now that more and more of her daddies are becoming littles, and she gets insecure and scared they’re gonna forget her or not love her enough or something. like when she’s big she’s fine abt it but when she’s little she gets scared abt it. and she feels guilty cuz she wants her daddies to be able to relax, and if regressing helps them then ofc they should do it. but she still has the scared feelings and she tries to hold it in until something happens one day and she breaks down and tells them how she feels and they assure her that they still love her. maybe THEY get insecure (I feel like yoongi would be the most insecure about it) and ask if they should stop regressing, but she jumps at them and says no, she would never want them to do that. just a little angst and fluff, you know? :)"

You woke up to the sound of giggling where there was normally a windshield wiper laugh.

"Da?" You asked softly, but the word died in your mouth as you walked into the living room to find Yoongi looking fondly at his only hyung, tickling his tummy to make him giggle.

"Papa, no more!" He squealed with delight, wriggling away.

"Hi, baby girl," Taehyung noticed you in the doorway, looking unsure. "Jinnie came to play today, isn't that nice?"

He didn't act like it was anything odd, even though Seokjin had never regressed before. So you nodded, joining Seokjin on the floor and trying to push down the feeling of insecurity that was crawling up your throat.

It seemed that every time you were little, someone else was, too. Taehyung, or Jimin, or Namjoon, or Yoongi, or now, Seokjin.

So when you walked into the kitchen one day to find Seokjin big, and putting a bib on Hoseok, honestly, you weren't even surprised.

"Hobi little?" You asked, plopping in the chair next to him.

He nodded. "We play?"

The only one of your daddies who hadn't come out as a switch yet was Jungkook, and he didn't seem like he was going to. He was the constant for you; every time you went to him, you knew for sure that he would be your daddy and not your playmate.

"You're so cute, baby!" Jimin cooed, kissing Yoongi's cheeks. "Such a sweet little boy!"

You felt something like jealousy bubbling up in your chest, and you pouted. "Appa, am I cute too?"

Jimin gasped, looking offended. "Of course you are, lovie. Why would you ever think otherwise?"

But you shook your head, and the boys let the conversation die there. 

When you were big, you were nothing but helpful in taking care of whatever boys had slipped that day.

"Taehyungie, eat your dinner, baby."

"Jinnie, let's go have a bath, okay?"

"Get that out of your mouth, Yoongi, you little troublemaker."

"Joonie, come on, it's time for your nap."

"Hob-ah, let's go potty."

"Minnie, love, what movie would you like?"

Your heart swelled when you were big, seeing all the boys able to relax. You took pride in being able to take care of them the way they always took care of you.

"Jinnie, give that back!" You screeched as Seokjin, teetering on babyspace, grabbed your doll from you.

"Hey," Jungkook warned you from the couch. "Don't yell at your brother. He's feeling really little today."

You dropped your hand from where it was reaching for your doll, promptly bursting into tears. "You just like him better than me!" You yelled. "L-like everyone better than me because they're newer at being little and cuter and better and-"

"Little girl," Hoseok gasped. "What would give you that idea?"

"We love you all equally," Yoongi added. "You know that, baby."

Seokjin, still not knowing what was going on, started slobbering all over your doll and you didn't even bother to stop him.

"All my daddies are little now," you sniffled. "Don't want… don't want you to forget about me."

"Sweetheart," Jimin cooed, pulling you up into his lap. "We would never do that."

"We have enough love to go around," Namjoon added.

"Do…" Yoongi squirmed in place, avoiding meeting your eyes. "Do you want us to stop regressing? We will, if you-"

"No!" You cut him off with a screech. "No, want daddies to relax. Like when they relax."

"Maybe we just need to show our little girl that she's still special, no matter how many of us are little too, hmm?" Taehyung suggested. "Is that it, lovely?"

You bit your trembling lip, nodding. "Want you to relax. Wanna take care of you when m'big, or older. Wanna be good mommy and good noona and good sissy."

"You are all of those things," Yoongi said gently. "Everything, baby. You're so good."

You glanced at Seokjin, who was now blabbering to your doll, which he had pulled out of his mouth. You wriggled out of Jimin's lap and launched yourself at Seokjin, hugging him.

"Love you, Jinnie. Love you relaxing. Want you feel safe."

"He does, baby," Jungkook whispered. "Look at him, hmm? So safe with his big sister. He loves you so much."

Seokjin smiled and poked your cheek, making you giggle. 

"We play now, Jinnie?" You asked. 

It was only then that you noticed Yoongi still off by himself on the corner of the couch, picking at his fingernails. Immediately, you knew what was wrong.

"Yoonie," you called out to him. "S'okay. Want you to be little. Want you to play with us."

His eyes glossed over as he asked, "you sure?"

You nodded vigorously. "Please, Yoonie. Miss you. Wanna play together."

So Yoongi let himself relax, crawling onto the floor and nuzzling against your shoulder. "Love you," he murmured.

"Love you," you answered, kissing his cheek. "Love all of you," you said louder. "When you my daddies, or when you little. Love you lots and lots."

"We love you too, baby girl," Hoseok assured you. "We love you too."


	170. Chapter 170

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Also if it's not too much a namjoon centric dollification one where he dresses her up and tells her how pretty she is"

"Am I pretty, Dada?" You asked mindlessly, your head on Namjoon's shoulder. 

Namjoon pressed a kiss to the top of your head, nodding. "The prettiest girl I've ever seen," he mused.

"Like a princess?" You asked.

Namjoon ran his fingers through your hair and chuckled. "A perfect little princess. My darling little doll."

"M'your doll?"

He nodded slowly. "Want me to show you, angel? Dress you up like my pretty little princess doll?"

You giggled. "Like Anna?"

"Just like Anna," Namjoon agreed, booping your nose.

"Wan' you to dress me up, Dada. Wanna be your doll."

Namjoon wasted no time scooping you up into his arms and carrying you upstairs to your room. "My perfect baby. Gonna dress you up so nice, beautiful."

"Dada wants to?" You confirmed shyly as Namjoon pulled your shirt up over your head.

"Of course I do, baby," he cooed, making quick work of your pants. "Love dressing up my little darling."

You blushed at all the praise as Namjoon began going through your dresser and closet.

"Hmm," he tapped his chin. "Will you wear tights for me, lovie?"

You nodded; you would wear anything your Dada wanted! 

"Beautiful girl," he murmured as he slid a pair of white tights up your legs. They were printed with tiny little flowers, and the material was soft on your skin.

"Mean it, Dada?"

"Yes, princess," he assured you, pulling out your prettiest, frilliest [dress](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B00RWXW182/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_apa_fabc_HXTED6E033KE3F3T1VV0?psc=1) and sliding it over your head. "You are the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. Scout's honor."

You giggled as Namjoon zipped up the back and then began rifling through your shoes. He pulled out a pair of baby blue mary janes, putting them on your stocking feet.

"Such a sweet little girl," he murmured. "I'm gonna put some pretty bows in your hair."

You sat still and patient as Namjoon brushed out your hair, tying it half up with a pretty blue ribbon. He looked you over, helping you stand up and smoothing over your dress with his hands.

"Want to see how pretty you are?"

You nodded, and Namjoon led you by the hand over to the full length mirror. You gasped when you saw yourself, trying to hide in Namjoon's chest.

"No, angel, look," he guided you back to the mirror, hands holding you in place. "Look at how beautiful you are, my sweet little doll."

"Embarrassed," you mumbled.

"Why?" He asked, kissing your cheek. "I love you, princess. Loved dressing you up. My good girl. Always Dada's good little girl, hmm?"

"Like being good," you admitted. "Like being Dada's doll."

Namjoon smiled and kissed the crown of your head. "Sweetheart, you can be my doll anytime you want."


End file.
